Donde tu corazón vive
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras rescatar a Robin del CP-9 en Enies Lobby, Zoro tiene que tratar tanto con la pérdida de Yubashiri como su relación con Robin. Su oportunidad llegará cuando le pide unos días libres a Luffy para tratar cuestiones personales...en el tatoukai 'Nakusuto'
1. Prologo

Dónde tú corazón vive

**Dónde tú corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Prólogo: Todos mis pasos me llevan a ti**

Era el fin de una gran aventura como ninguna otra de las que vivieron previamente. Porque no todos los días acabas viajando al Cielo, luchas contra un Dios y descubres una antigua ciudad de oro perdida durante más de 400 años. Pero como todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, esto no iba a ser una excepción. Por supuesto no podía acabarse de una forma corriente. No. Para ellos, "los Mugiwara", el final tenía que ser casi igual de emocionante y sorprendente como toda su aventura recién vivida.

Y aquí están, descendiendo los 10 kilómetros que separan Skypiea del Mar Azul en su Going no Merri sujeto a un globo pulpo. Un viaje agradable pero terriblemente lento. Aunque si no fuera por su ayuda tal vez sería el último viaje de sus vidas. El recuerdo de aquel viejo galeón cayendo sobre sus cabezas aún estaba fresco en la memoria…y lo estaría por el resto de sus vidas ya que algo así no se olvida fácilmente.

Solo necesitó unos minutos de tranquilidad para que los acontecimientos vividos recientemente volvieran a estar frescos en su cabeza. Unos prefirió apartarlos de su mente…concretamente los referidos a cierta morena de ojos azules. De esta forma lo que llenaba su cabeza ahora mismo, sin los recuerdos de esa mujer tan irritante, eran todos los errores que cometió tanto durante sus combates como, simplemente cuando caminaba por cualquier zona de Skypiea.

Su cuerpo no paraba de recibir cantidad de heridas que podían haber sido fácilmente salvables si hubiera estado más centrado en los combates y no se dejara distraer de las maneras más simples. En cierta parte esas heridas eran una ayuda para llegar a ser un mejor espadachín porque le recordaban que siempre había alguien que fue mejor que él. Aunque no soporte que algo así suceda bastante a menudo. Pero lo que realmente no podía llegar a soportar fue comprobar la gran resistencia que poseía el shandia llamado Wiper. Ver como recibía las descargas de Eneru y a pesar de ello ser capaz de levantarse después de semejante castigo. A su lado parecía algo tan débil como un gatito. Y eso era una situación que no soportaba.

Decidiendo que este era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para continuar con su entrenamiento, Zoro se levantó en busca de sus pesas. Unos cientos de movimientos servirán para desentumecerle los músculos antes de empezar con el entrenamiento en serio. Sin que ninguno de sus nakamas le prestase atención Zoro sacó sus pesas y las llevó a la popa de Merri donde había decidido entrenar durante el descenso. En unos minutos ya llevaba cincuenta movimientos con ambos brazos. Esta vez decidió usar las barras con los pesos en ambos brazos como si fueran sus katana mientras en su boca sujetaba una de menor tamaño y peso para que no le entorpeciera con los movimientos que realizaba.

_'Esto me recuerda a mis entrenamientos en el dojo de Kuina…'_ cierta melancolía cruzó el rostro del espadachín pero logró reponerse casi de inmediato, no sin antes dedicarle un respeto por el alma de su amiga, _'tal vez podría pedirle a Usopp que me construyese algo parecido'_

Transcurridos veinte minutos y casi mil doscientos movimientos con ambos brazos su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse por todo el esfuerzo realizado. Descalzo y con el torso desnudo su cuerpo era un mar de sudor. Por suerte gracias a que estaba a bastante altura había bastante fresco para no sentirse ahogado y poder continuar con sus ejercicios con mayor facilidad que en el Mar Azul…_'me pregunto hasta cuándo me estaré refiriendo al mar como el Mar Azul'_, pero antes de que pudiera apartar ese pensamiento y centrarse en el entrenamiento sintió, antes de escuchar, la presencia de alguien acercándose hacia donde se encontraba. Eran unos pasos delicados casi como si no quisieran ser descubiertos. Abriendo todos sus sentidos Zoro buscó a cada miembro de la tripulación.

Luffy se encontraba en su lugar favorito de la nave. Viendo el increíble paisaje que ofrecía este descenso desde la cabeza de Going no Merri.

A estribor estaban sentados en el borde del barco Usopp y Chopper mientras hablaban. Seguramente Usopp le estaría contando todas sus brillantes intervenciones en Skypiea que lograron salvarlos no solo a ellos si no a todas las gentes del Cielo. Por supuesto Chopper lo escuchaba maravillado totalmente inocente a cada mentira que pudiera salir de la boca de Usopp.

A diferencia del resto Nami si parecía estar haciendo algo de provecho, ya que parecía estar tomando notas y/o dibujando todo lo que podía captar desde estas alturas. Seguramente se estaría alegrando al saber que muy pocos debieron ser testigos del mundo desde un lugar tan privilegiado como éste y que los que lo vivieron tal vez no pensaron en dibujar las islas que podían verse para tener un mapa más perfecto de la zona. Y esto unido al mapa más perfecto y actual de Skypiea que iba a dibujar hacía que todas las penalidades sufridas hubieran valido la pena. _'¡¡Esto y el oro!!'_, se dijo para si misma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la navegante.

Totalmente en el opuesto de Nami se encontraba Sanji que tras preparar unos aperitivos para todos, ahora se encontraba al lado de Nami fumándose un cigarrillo llevando esa cara de ero-kukku salido imaginándose, seguramente, que estaba con Nami contemplando el paisaje, de alguna manera romántico, ellos dos solos.

'_¡Idiota!'_

Por desgracia no quedaba ningún miembro más de la tripulación que con el que precisamente no tenía ganas de entablar ningún lazo profundo. Ni por asomo. Que precisamente para eso ya estaban los demás. Para reírle sus gracias, aceptar todas sus propuestas tan libremente y alabar su inteligencia y belleza…Zoro frunció el gesto, _'no acabo de pensar eso último…no, no lo he hecho…'_ al ser sus pensamientos podía negarlo todo el tiempo que quisiera porque nadie más que él tenía conocimiento de lo que le estaba pasando con ella. Tal vez ni siquiera él mismo lo supiera ciertamente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora mujer?" preguntó con fuerza y secamente Zoro sin detener sus ejercicios.

Robin se sintió sorprendida una vez más por la gran capacidad que tenía el espadachín respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin la necesidad de usar la vista. Aunque sospechaba que tal vez si lo hiciera, junto al resto de sus sentidos, pero de una manera más intensa. No pudo evitar sonreír por esto ni por la sequedad de su voz. _'Siempre alerta.'_ Pero a cada paso que le acercaba junto a él su corazón la traicionaba acelerándole el pulso. Nervios. Un montón de ellos. _'Pero realmente, ¿por qué?'_

Decidiendo que prefería tratar esto de la manera más privada posible que se podía en la cubierta caminó los pasos necesarios para quedar oculta tras la cabina en la que aparte de cocinar solamente trabajaba en ella la navegante. El capitán se conformaba con la cabeza de Merri. Esto trajo otra sonrisa a su rostro. _'Ciertamente es una tripulación única.'_

A cada segundo que pasaba sin contestar su más que sencilla pregunta Zoro empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso, pero no en el sentido de ponerse nervioso por su presencia, por supuesto. Si no que le había hecho una pregunta bastante simple y en vez de responderla inmediatamente para que volviera a cualquier otra parte de la nave salvo dónde se encontrase él, va ella y se dedica a pasear a sus espaldas mientras no deja de sonreír. Si. Zoro sabía que estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan suya. Eso era algo que no podía soportar. Esa sonrisa. Porque para Zoro esa sonrisa no era una sonrisa como la de los demás…ya que igual que con el resto de ella…esa sonrisa ocultaba algo…

_'Algo importante'_, pensó Zoro, _'seguro que si lo descubriera, todo lo demás respeto a ella tendría una explicación.'_

Era algo extraño pensar que toda la forma de ser de una persona, en este caso de esta mujer, pudiera explicarse sabiendo un dato tan simple como el por qué de sus sonrisas.

"Lo siento, kenshi-san. No pretendía molestarte." Por primera vez desde que se inició el descenso al Mar Azul, Zoro volvía a escuchar su dulce…_'pero irritante sabelotodo, tan segura de si misma'…_voz. Como no hubo réplica, Robin supo que se estaba haciendo el desinteresado. Otra sonrisa nació en sus labios.

_'Como siga va a terminar por romperse'_ pensó Zoro al notar que una vez más volvía a sonreír.

Cogiendo una bocanada de aire fresco Robin decidió lanzarse sin miedo. "Quería darte las gracias." Esto logró una ligera alteración en el ritmo de Zoro…en su ejercicio…lo de su corazón solo era por el esfuerzo. Pero ella notó ese imperceptible titubeo lo cual le dio más alas. "Por cogerme antes de golpearme con el suelo después de que Ener me acertase con aquel rayo."

Por primera vez Zoro detuvo su ejercicio. Pero aún así se quedó manteniendo las pesas en el aire, solamente dejó caer la que llevaba en la boca aunque para evitar que se le hiciera un nuevo agujero a Merri lo bajó con delicadeza cogiéndola usando el pie para deslizarla con suavidad hasta la cubierta. Ciertamente no se esperaba que viniera por parte de ella el presentarse ante él a agradecerle algo tan…irrelevante. Porque lo era. Irrelevante.

Girándose levemente tanto el cuerpo como la cabeza para que ella pudiera verle el rostro, Zoro le proporcionó una muestra de su propia sonrisa. Cuando los ojos de Robin crecieron levemente supo que la había sorprendido…_'espera un poco y ya verás lo que es una sorpresa de verdad'_, pensó Zoro. "Bueno, no iba a permitir que sufriera daño esa cabecita tuya. Podrías haber perdido tanto conocimiento…" la sonrisa de gratitud de Robin se fue diluyendo por el tono final de aquellas palabras.

El claro gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Robin fue como echar alcohol al fuego para Zoro. La había cogido por sorpresa y no la iba a soltar tan fácilmente. No. Debía mostrarle cuales eran las cartas en este juego.

"¿Qué…?... ¿de qué estás hablando?" era obvio que intentaba recuperar la compostura de su voz.

Finalmente Zoro estaba cara a cara con Nico Robin. Las pesas de la derecha apuntando hacia el suelo, mientras las de la mano izquierda las colocó sobre el hombro. La cabeza que tenía una leve inclinación de dominación recuperó la verticalidad junto a su mirada gélida y dura de puro fuego que Robin sabía que era la que siempre tenía cuando está luchando. Porque eso era lo que estaba pasando en este mismo momento. _'Zoro busca sangre…mi sangre.'_

"Te ayudé. Lo volveré a hacer si se presenta la situación de nuevo. Eres un miembro de la tripulación…" lo siguiente parecía que le costaba más decirlo pero a pesar de ello lo hizo, "y una nakama." Entonces, si eso era posible, su mirada se volvió diabólicamente aterradora. "Pero no me fío de ti."

La mirada de Robin traicionó su máscara de calma al mostrar como aquellas palabras le dolían. A pesar de ello seguía ante Zoro con su impertérrita postura. Vivió muchos años y sufrió lo indecible, por lo que soportar las duras palabras de un espadachín no resultaría nada duro.

Se equivocaba.

"Porque no sabes hacer otra cosa que manipular a los que están a tu alrededor, lo necesites o no." Lentamente se fue acercando a la mujer que tenía ante él. "Sobra el ejemplo de la primera vez que nos vimos cuando nos hiciste creer que te habías cargado al tipo de los rulos. Y solo para mantener tu fachada tanto ante Crocodile como ante nosotros. Por supuesto que también lo estabas utilizando a él y se mereció su final por no haber sabido actuar consecuentemente."

Sabía que les había contado cómo buscaba morir sepultada tras haber fracasado. Eso quería decir que le estaba diciendo qué Crocodile debería haberla matado.

Unos pasos más cerca. "Entonces llegas a nosotros y no solo manipulas a Luffy para que te deje ser parte de los Mugiwara si no que lo haces con el resto de la tripulación para que no se opongan. De manera perfecta pues ya conoces la forma de ser de cada uno gracias a tu especialidad: la información." Otros pasos más. "A Usopp mostrarle que no eras una cruel asesina con unas cuantas bromas. Con Chopper simplemente tratándole con lo que el resto del mundo durante toda su vida salvo un par de personas le negó: amabilidad. Con ese ero-kukku bastó con ser una mujer kawaii para que no pudiera intentar pensar por primera vez en su vida. Y a Nami se la gana con darle algo de valor…" Zoro no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al respecto, "de todos nosotros ella es la viva imagen de lo que suele conocerse por un pirata…y eso que decía que los odiaba. Supongo que es cierto que del amor al odio solo hay un paso." Y como sirviendo casi de ejemplo Zoro se detuvo a un paso de Robin. Cara a cara.

"A ti no te manipulé."

La voz de Robin sonaba sin calidez. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando sus palabras hicieron brotar una sonrisa sarcástica de los labios de Zoro. _'…esos labios…'_ pero decidió centrarse en los ojos del espadachín. Otro error. Tendría que haber recordado que los ojos son el espejo del alma…y tras la frialdad y dureza que se podían ver en ellos existía algo que hacía demasiado tiempo que lo había visto por última vez. _'…Zoro…'_ Su corazón buscaba el ritmo del latido que se sentía en el cuerpo del espadachín.

"Si lo hiciste," susurro débilmente Zoro. Pero no dijo nada más sobre este tema. "Pero seguir manipulándonos ahora cuándo no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo. Eso es algo imperdonable." Cuando Robin iba a decir algo para negarlo, algo que Zoro sabía que haría, siguió hablando impidiéndoselo. "Arrastraste a Nami al bosque con la falsa promesa de encontrar alguna joya…para ayudar a arreglar a Merri, dijiste."

La verdad no podía ignorarse pero Robin no recordaba haberlo hecho a propósito, si no como algún tipo de efecto reflejo tras tantos años de manipulación para poder sobrevivir. Era algo que no podías dejar de hacerlo de un día para otro.

"¿Y todo para qué? Para intentar encontrar unas piedras antiguas que no les importa a nadie más."

Aquello encendió un brillo en la mirada de Robin de la que fue testigo Zoro. Sabía lo que había hecho pero lo hizo deliberadamente. La única forma de saber en qué está pensando esta mujer es lograr romper ese disfraz que lleva puesto y solo se podrá conseguir de la única y más segura forma de hacerlo. Atacando lo que más quiere.

"¡¡TÚ NO SABES DE LO QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!!" gritó de improviso Robin. Sus ojos desorbitados por la rabia incontenible.

Le salió desde el fondo de su alma sin poder evitarlo, aunque por suerte fue capaz de escucharse a si misma y logró controlarse lo suficiente para no seguir gritando a Zoro. Aunque se lo mereciera. Por desgracia todos la habían escuchado y ahora permanecían en silencio. Incluso Sanji que había empezado a llamar de todo a Zoro fue silenciado con un golpe de Nami. Todas las miradas buscaban atravesar la madera para poder ver lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos.

La sonrisa satisfecha de saber que tocó una fibra sensible de esta enigmática mujer era una muestra de que esto era lo que buscaba. Alterarla. Levantar la ceja en señal de falsa sorpresa, por increíble que pudiera parecer, era para tranquilizarla. Robin no sabía a que podía estar jugando el espadachín…_'no, no está jugando…'_ pero no podía negar que por un momento la tenía en sus manos. Y por qué esa sensación no se sentía como algo malo era algo que Robin no quería pararse a pensar.

"Mi búsqueda de los…" perdiendo la voz como si fuera atrapada por su propio pasado Nico buscó otorgarle un premio a Zoro por su brillante actuación. Le daría parte de su vida. "…la búsqueda de los poneglyphs se ha cobrado la sangre y las vidas de mucha gente en lo largo de la historia." Sus ojos buscaron los de Zoro para que viera la verdad en ellos. "Todos mis amigos y maestros. Ellos que fueron mi familia cuando la única que tenía de sangre me trataba como a un animal despreciable….Pero sobre todo, y justo cuando la volví a ver tras largos años de separación y cuando ya no recordaba cómo era, perdí a mi madre." Los ojos brillaban por lágrimas que querían brotar pero que se negaba a liberarlas mientras veían como Zoro la escuchaba con gran atención en silencio. "Presenciar como le pegan un tiro y ver como se desangra es el último recuerdo que tengo de ella. De rodillas en el suelo diciéndome que la investigación no puede abandonarse por el bien de nuestro futuro…"

Su mirada posee una gran determinación y Zoro solamente puede pensar en que al final será capaz de lograr su propósito. Alguien como ella no se permitirá fallar.

"Esta búsqueda es más que mi propio sueño. Es el del mundo."

Y el silencio se hizo entre los dos.

Cuando sintió cómo le enjugaba las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando casi habría deseado no tener ninguna búsqueda y permanecer así durante mucho tiempo. _'¿Aceptas para siempre…?'_ Zoro recogió las lágrimas y en un gesto natural se las llevo a los labios.

"Es lo más importante de mi vida."

Y de pronto la niña vulnerable volvió a dejar su sitio a la mujer determinante trayendo consigo una sonrisa al rostro de Zoro. No de burla, ni de satisfacción por lo que había logrado, si no la del reflejo de su propia determinación.

Acercando su rostro a la distancia de la mismísima respiración, y engañando a su continua timidez, Zoro le susurro directamente a los labios de Robin.

"Y por eso mismo no me fío de ti." Y con esto se volvió encaminándose hacia donde había dejado la pesa en el suelo. Mientras caminaba y sin volverse volvió a hablarle. "Te estaré vigilando."

Robin cerró los ojos mientras intentaba volver a levantar los muros que regían su vida. Cuando los abrió ya no había lágrimas en ellos y los fijó en el espadachín.

"Y yo haré lo propio contigo…" susurró Robin…sin apartar la vista de Zoro.

Una dulce sonrisa brotó de los labios de Nico Robin.

La habitación estaba a oscuras mientras toda la tripulación dormía placidamente como si lo ocurrido con el almirante Aokiji nunca hubiera pasado. El ligero vaivén del Going no Merri actuaba como la nana que les ayudaba a dormir a los bebes. Tras el susto todos necesitaban un merecido descanso. Unos más que otros. Curiosamente la persona que necesitaría el mayor tiempo para recuperarse de lo acontecido permanecía despierta.

Nico Robin miraba pensativamente al techo de la sala. Como un acto de seguridad se decidió sin decir palabra que todos dormirían juntos. Juntos pero no revueltos. Estaba tan conmovida por la reacción de sus nakamas cuando su vida se puso en peligro a manos de Aokiji. Sabía que todo el daño que sufrió senchou-san como el sufrido por kukku-san y kenshi-san había sido solamente por su culpa. Su presencia en esta tripulación solo les acarrearía graves problemas con el Gobierno Mundial.

"Duérmete de una vez y deja de pensar en sinsentidos, oroka onna." Rugió susurrante la irritada voz de Zoro.

Estas palabras tan inesperadas consiguieron sobresaltarla pero estando ella tumbada y él a sus espaldas no tuvo ocasión de darse cuenta de ello.

"Si crees que lo ocurrido va a cambiar algo lo que Luffy y los demás piensan de ti, entonces supongo que no eres tan lista como pretendes ser." Zoro hablaba con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba dormirse. Por alguna razón el sueño le estaba esquivando esta noche. Y se repetía que nada tenía que ver la morena herida que tenía delante de él. "Eres nakama."

A pesar de no estar muy convencida Robin cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Solo algo de lo dicho por Zoro seguía resonando en su cabeza. _'Lo que piensen Luffy y los demás……pero que hay de lo que piensas tú…'_ Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

No parecía que fuera necesario decir nada más.

Con cierto sobresalto Zoro recuperó la conciencia mientras los recuerdos se iban diluyendo de su memoria. La mano sobre Wadou Ichimonji lista para desenvainarla en un movimiento letal para el enemigo que cometiera el error de venir contra él, mientras el resto de sus sentidos intentaban ayudarle a centrarse.

Los sucesos ocurridos en menos de un día empezaron a volver a la superficie. El trágico destino final de Going no Merri…el robo de los 200 millones de berris por parte de la Franky Family…que provocó la lucha y posterior abandono de los Mugiwara por parte de Usopp…pero para Zoro lo que más le preocupaba era sobre todo la confusa desaparición de Robin.

Con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y la vista al cielo una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo. _'Y ahora va y le pegan un tiro a ese tal Iceburg. ¿Y por qué tengo la horrible sensación de que existe una relación que no le va a gustar a nadie?'_

La respuesta a una pregunta nunca formulada llegó con los gritos de la gente de Water 7 pidiendo las cabezas de Luffy y toda su tripulación.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más pudo escuchar rápidas pisadas que se dirigían en su dirección. Al tejado. Poniéndose en pie decidió que antes de empezar una masacre sería mejor encontrarse con los demás. No fuera a empeorar la situación actual al acabar con todo el que se le cruzase en su camino.

Corriendo sin mirar atrás saltó al tejado más cercano y continuó en dirección sur pues era el camino hacia el interior de la ciudad, donde Zoro vio dirigirse a Luffy. Lamentablemente dos edificios más tarde y ya no podía seguir por los tejados. Dejándose caer hasta un callejón detuvo su avance cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Estaba hecho. El crimen ha sido inculpado a los Mugiwara como estaba planeado y pronto el plan sería completado con lo que sus caminos nunca jamás se volverían a encontrar. Era lo que debía hacerse y no existía otra manera. Pero eso no aliviaba la pena en el corazón de Robin.

Todos los buenos momentos vividos con Luffy y el resto de sus nakamas no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, más como castigo por sus acciones que por rememorar la felicidad que poseían.

'_No, no su nakama. Porque un verdadero nakama no les haría lo que yo les he hecho.'_

Pero justo cuando se iba a volver para encontrarse con CP-9, para poner en marcha la parte final del plan, una imagen captó su atención. A varias calles de distancia podía ver una figura corriendo por los tejados. Y a pesar de la distancia aquella silueta era inconfundible. Una persona portando tres katana. _'Zoro.'_ Como si se hubiera tratado de una ilusión la figura desapareció de la vista realmente como si en verdad nunca hubiera estado allí y todo hubiera sido cosa de su imaginación culpable.

Para ella era obvio lo que había pasado. Zoro se vio obligado a bajar al suelo para seguir su marcha. Y eso era algo que la propia Robin debía hacer también. Por lo menos había sido capaz de verle una última vez y eso después de poder despedirse de Sanji y Chopper ya era más de lo que se merecía. Por suerte no se encontró con Luffy. No sabría si sería capaz de encarar a la persona que le dio la vida que tenía ahora. '_Por lo menos ahora mi final servirá de algo.'_

Volviéndose se encaminó hacia el encuentro con CP-9. Solo unos pasos fue capaz de dar antes de detenerse abruptamente. Su cuerpo temblaba y no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior para no romper a llorar. Había sido tan duro mostrarse tan fría y distante con sus dos nakamas. Como le partía el corazón ver lo afectado que estaba Chopper. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No había marcha atrás. '_Lo mejor para todos es que nuestra relación acabe aquí.'_ Debía moverse. Enfadar al CP-9 sería contraproducente para sus planes. No era momento para sentimentalismos…pero quién puede ir contra el corazón.

"Ojos fleur."

De espaldas a la pared Zoro se fue deslizando hasta el suelo mientras su imagen se repetía sin cesar en su mente. Había salido con Chopper de tiendas, seguramente acabaría comprando unos cuantos libros más. Tanto para ella como para el Doctor. La última vez que fue vista había sido antes de entrar en la librería. Primero estaba allí y acto seguido…desapareció.

"¿Solo buscabas protección? ¿Como hiciste durante todos tus años de persecución?"

Lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo le provocaba más que dolor. No quería creerlo pero en verdad era lo que desde el primer momento en que manifestó su deseo de entrar en la tripulación había esperado que sucediese. Debería estar contento de saber que no se había equivocado. Debería estarlo…pero no podía.

Su mano izquierda formaba un puño que blanquecía sus nudillos. Su espíritu estaba roto pero su voz sonaba determinante.

"Crees realmente qué puedes desaparecer sin dar ninguna explicación, maldita mujer." Zoro empezó a golpear la pared con la nuca provocando una terrible grieta que crecía a cada nuevo golpe. "¿O es que piensas qué perteneces a una tripulación como las demás? Estúpida. Aunque tengas la excusa perfecta para desaparecer nunca te la voy a aceptar. Eres nakama y eso significa que todos somos uno."

El puñetazo partió el muro como si estuviera hecho por un crío de dos años.

"Atrévete a darme tu excusa mirándome a los ojos…atrévete a desaparecer delante de mi." Los gritos de la gente obligaron al espadachín a volver a ponerse en movimiento. Ciertamente tenía que encontrarse con los demás. "¡Ríete de mi!"

Oscuridad.

Soledad.

Es lo único que existe aquí…aquí.

_'¡¡HAY QUE JODERSE!! ¡¡CÓMO COÑO HE ACABADO AQUÍ ATRAPADO!!'_

Encajado en una chimenea. _'Por lo menos nadie me ha visto hacer semejante ridículo.'_ Zoro sabía que si alguno de sus nakamas se enterase nunca vería el final de sus burlas. '_Ese kuso-kukku disfrutaría de lo lindo.'_

_'¡¡MALDICIÓN!!'_

Todo era culpa de Robin. Por huir de sus propios nakamas para irse con el maldito Gobierno del Mundo. Todo porque tiene un deseo que nunca podría ver realizado si se quedara con ellos. _'Entonces por qué diablos te quedaste con nosotros todo este tiempo.'_ Las palabras de Aokiji resonaron como si las estuviera escuchando en este mismo momento…Zoro nunca había confiado en ella y su traición era algo que realmente no le afectaba demasiado…_'nada en _absoluto'…pero lo que si le sacaba de sus casillas era que hubiera tomado por idiota al imbécil de su capitán. Después de aceptarla con tanta libertad…

'_Maldita seas. Tú y tus deseos. ¿Así que no tienes por qué decirme tu dichoso deseo? Pero tu fría mirada…no puede ocultarme…'_

Deteniéndose a pensar en lo ocurrido existían varias cosas que le resultaban extrañas a Zoro. '_Ese misterioso deseo…_'Robin solamente había mostrado interés cuando trataban con antigüedades y cosas por el estilo. Además ella misma les dijo que su sueño era descubrir el "Río Poneglyph" para conocer algo oculto sobre la historia del mundo. '_¿Por qué el Gobierno la iba a ayudar si durante los últimos veinte años han intentado detenerla? ¿Y por qué ella les ayudaría?'_ Y aún más extraño fue que le dijera el motivo por el que los abandonaba con su mirada fija en la suya propia. Justo como lo había pensado en aquel callejón. ¿Lo habría estando espiando en aquel momento o solamente fue una coincidencia?

Y por intentar ayudar a su capitán tuvo que dejarse golpear por ese maldito Guepardo del infierno. No tenía otra salida. No después de oír que lo estaba lanzando para que cayera al mar. En el estado en que se encontraba Luffy no podría evitar caer al agua y ahogarse. Por eso en ese momento la única solución que se le ocurrió a Zoro fue seguirle de la misma forma. Lanzado por los aires por el bestia ese. Una idea excelente pero por desgracia totalmente inútil ya que no encontró rastro alguno de Luffy. A pesar del mal estado del tiempo y que resultaba imposible ver nada bajo el agua, Zoro estaba seguro que Luffy no estaba allí. De alguna manera logró evitar caer al agua.

_'Tiene una suerte de narices…en cambio yo…'_

No solo había perdido a Sandai Kitetsu si no que por culpa del maldito temporal y ese estúpido resbalón…_'maldito e inoportuno golpe de viento_…'se encontraba atrapado y totalmente encajado en una chimenea.

_'Si, es una suerte que ninguno de ellos me haya visto en semejante situación,_ suspiró Zoro. _Demos gracias por los pequeños favores…'_

"**¡¡ZOROOOO!! ¡¡ZOROOO!! ¿¡ME OYES!! ¡¡SOY YO!!**"

…tansei…_'claro por qué no_……_por lo menos no es ese maldito ero-kukku.'_

"¿¡Chopper!!"

Zoro abrió los ojos no soportando ver la imagen que no paraba de repetirse dentro de su cabeza. Una y otra vez veía a Robin despedirse antes de saltar por aquella ventana. No podía creer que se hubiera entregado por ellos…Por él…_'Y por eso mismo no me fío de ti.'_ Poniéndose en pie empezó a deambular por el vagón incapaz de seguir allí sentado sin hacer nada mientras a cada segundo que pasaba Robin se alejaba cada vez más de sus nakamas rumbo al infierno en la tierra. "Impel Down".

Un fuerte golpe sacudió el vagón donde se encontraban y notaron como por un momento el lado izquierdo de "RocketMan" perdía el contacto con los raíles. Varios gritos de sorpresa y miedo acompañaron al ruido del metal de las ruedas mientras buscaban de nuevo la unión con los raíles.

Cuando el peligro parecía haberse superado los ojos de Nami inspeccionaron cada pulgada del vagón intentando averiguar que había pasado. Por que no tenía ninguna duda de que fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado sucedió en el vagón donde se encontraban.

"**AAAAGGGHHH.**" La pureza que tenía el grito de Nami volvió a asustar aún más si cabe a todos los presentes.

Cuando siguieron la mirada de la muchacha sus mandíbulas casi tocan el suelo al ver como la parte derecha del vagón presentaba una enorme abolladura que parecía a punto de resquebrajar el metal. Y a su lado aún con la mano izquierda formando un puño de pura rabia se encontraba Zoro totalmente ajeno a la expectación que había causado.

"¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO MALD-?"

La pregunta le quedó sin rematar cuando Nami sintió como alguien apoyaba una mano con gran firmeza sobre su hombro desnudo. La diferencia de temperatura entre las pieles le provocó un escalofrío. Girándose se encontró con un sonriente Luffy. Eso casi provoca que Nami le diera un puñetazo si no fuera que podía ver que en esa sonrisa había algo más que la alegría y despreocupación de siempre.

Orgullo…Cariño…Amistad…Respeto...Agradecimiento.

"Casi nos mata, Luffy. Y por qué." Siseó entre dientes la navegante. "Debería controlar mejor esa fuerza monstruosa que tiene. Y si no lo hace yo le enseñaré a hacerlo."

Los ojos de Luffy pasaron de su navegante para quedarse fijos en la figura de su nakama y primer miembro de su tripulación. El segundo al mando.

"Discúlpale, Nami. Todo esto es muy duro para Zoro."

Aquello resultó totalmente inesperado para Nami. "¿Huh?"

Por un momento pensó que Luffy no le iba a decir nada más y que pronto dejaría de observar a Zoro para volver a sus desvaríos de siempre. Una vez más su capitán logró sorprenderla.

"Tú eres mi navegante, Nami. Chopper es el médico de a bordo y Sanji el mejor cocinero que habría podido encontrar. Us-…Robin es…bueno, digamos que es nuestra fuente de información. Supongo que también nuestra espía. Y yo soy el capitán." Por supuesto había dejado fuera a Usopp, _'nuestro artillero'_, pensó Nami. "¿Pero puedes decirme cuál es lo que hace Zoro?"

"¡¿Dormir, comer, entrenar y luchar?!" no pudo reprimirse Nami. La sonrisa de Luffy trajo una propia a Nami. "Supongo que Zoro lucha." Acabó por responder seriamente a la pregunta de su capitán.

"Yo lucho." Le replicó Luffy. "Sanji lucha, Chopper y Us-…Robin luchan, Nami. Incluso tú misma lo haces." Luffy negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Por un momento Nami se encontraba asombrada por el momento de seriedad y lucidez que estaba teniendo Luffy. No tenía muchos pero los pocos eran increíblemente intensos.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace Zoro en esta tripulación?", preguntó Nami.

La sonrisa de Luffy se hizo más grande.

"Mantenernos unidos y a salvo."

Por un momento Nami quedó sin palabras mientras intentaba digerir lo dicho por Luffy. ¿Mantenerles unidos y a salvo? Pues no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo últimamente.

"Eso no puede ser, Luffy. Vamos, recuerda lo ocurrido con Us-…con el asunto de Going no Merry. Zoro no movió ni un dedo para impedir nada, actuando todo el rato fríamente como si lo sucedido desde que zarpamos de "Syrup Village" no importara para nada." No podía evitar mirar al espadachín que continuaba en su propio mundo antes de volverse hacia Luffy. "Y de Robin casi no habría que hablar, pues nunca se fió de ella y ni intentó amigarse con el paso del tiempo. Siempre estaba mirándola con esos ojos de sospecha y si está cabreado por algo habría sido por haber permitido subirla a bordo con nosotros."

Luffy no pudo evitar unas cuantas risas al escuchar a Nami. "Tienes razón en que Zoro no se fiaba de Robin pero eso no le impedía considerarla como una nakama más." La sonrisa de Luffy nunca dejaba su rostro. "Tienes razón en que está bastante cabreado, pero no porque Robin nos "traicionara" si no porque Robin no confió en que pudiéramos protegerla de aquellos que intentan hacerle daño."

Nami iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Luffy. "Pase lo que pase Zoro siempre tratará de manteneros a salvo. Porque sois nakamas. Porque sois mis nakamas y os necesito a mi lado."

Eso era. Zoro haría todo lo que fuera necesario para lograr que Luffy cumpliera su sueño con las mismas ganas con las que intenta cumplir el suyo propio.

_'__**¡Pero no se te ocurra abandonar tu objetivo! ¡SI LO HACES, YO MISMO TE MATARÉ!**__'_

"¡…el mejor espadachín del mundo!" susurró para si Luffy. Cubriéndose ligeramente la cara con su querido Mugiwara se volvió hacia la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Desde que Nami se unió a la banda Mugiwara sabía que viviría momentos increíbles, divertidos y, por supuesto, sumamente peligrosos. Pero a pesar del miedo sabía que estaría a salvo. Era una extraña sensación que empezó a sentirla viniendo de Luffy y Zoro desde que se juntó con ellos dos. Solamente el trauma ocurrido en su infancia consiguió que fuera capaz de darles la espalda a sus nakamas. _'Y ahora Robin está sintiendo lo mismo._ _Su peor miedo, la "Buster Call" dirigida a sus nakamas.'_ La salvarían. Ella sabía que ellos jamás se detendrían hasta tenerla con ellos de nuevo.

"**¡¡PERO PARA ESO TENEMOS QUE PODER LLEGAR!!**" le gritó Nami al tiempo que le golpeaba en la cabeza a Zoro. "Así que deja de intentar mandarnos al fondo del mar."

Todos los presentes huyeron de la ira de Nami juntándose en el lado opuesto y más alejado posible del vagón. Había que temer a cualquier mujer capaz de hacerle eso a semejante monstruo y actuar como si en verdad no hubiera hecho nada sumamente peligroso.

Zoro solo sabía que esa bruja le había vuelto a golpear sin motivo alguno mientras el imbécil de su capitán no paraba de reírse. Sabía que si ella estuviera con ellos, ahora mismo también se estaría riendo.

_'Volverás aunque tenga que traerte a rastras.'_

El viento le azotaba su rostro impasible mientras, junto al resto de sus nakamas, observaba, sobre el muro en el que estaban subidos, la Torre de la Justicia.

Y en el balcón a pesar de toda la gente reunida Zoro solo tenía ojos para ella. Ojos que miraban como la máscara de indiferencia hacia sus amigos se resquebrajaba junto a su antigua creencia de no merecer vivir por el simple hecho de haber nacido como cualquier otra persona de este mundo.

Y a pesar de toda la inútil cháchara que no dejaba de decir aquel imbécil, Zoro solo tenía oídos para ella. Oídos que escuchaban sus vacías palabras en un fútil intento de lograr que la abandonaran como lo habían hecho durante toda su vida todo aquel que tuvo contacto con ella.

_'Un miedo que cada día se lo fui aumentando cada vez que la miraba con desconfianza y ella trataba de ocultar su dolor con esa sonrisa con la que siempre te responde'._

_'Mi culpa'._

Robin solamente tiene que creer en las palabras de Luffy. Creer en sus nakamas. Y dar voz a su mayor deseo. _'¡Vamos dilo!'_, pensó Zoro. Su rostro nunca reflejando sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos.

_'…yo…'_ "**¡¡QUIERO VIVIR!! ¡¡…LLEVADME CON VOSOTROS…!! ¡¡…A SURCAR LOS MARES!!**"

Oídos que a través de los sollozos que cubrían su voz rota podían escuchar claramente su firme y real deseo.

De pronto el puente levadizo que les separa de la Torre de la Justicia empezó su lento descenso. Demasiado lento para Zoro.

"Bajadlo deprisa.", exigió el espadachín.

Tan metido estaba ya Zoro en su espíritu de lucha que no escuchó las palabras de Nami, _'¡¡Vaya cara de malvado!!'_. Solo deseaba el inicio del combate para poder acabar con todos los insensatos que se interponían entre ellos y su nakama.

No podía evitarlo. A cada poco tiempo tenía que volver a desenvainar a Yubashiri para comprobar que realmente había muerto. Cerrando los ojos no pudo evitar un suspiro de pena. No solo había permitido que aquel capitán de la marina matara a Yubashiri si no que al hacerlo también dañó la confianza del hombre que se la entregó como muestra de respeto. ¿Estaba de vuelta tras tanto tiempo su antigua época de destructor de katana?

_'Imagínate como se pondrá esa loca de la marina cuando se entere de lo que le pasó a Yubashiri. Una excelente excusa para querer quitarme cualquier katana que caiga en mis manos.'_ Un escalofrío le recorrió el brazo que sujetaba la katana.

Con gran solemnidad envainó a Yubashiri.

Ahora debería buscar una tercera katana, puesto que con solamente dos su poder disminuía tanto que hasta ese ero-kukku podría ponérsele todo chulo. Por supuesto también debía encontrar el lugar de reposo para Yubashiri. Después de todo lo que le había dado era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle.

_'Encontraré tu lugar de descanso, Yubashiri'._

Había salido a dar un tranquilo paseo para poder sentir como el peso de sus hombros empezaba a aligerarse por primera vez en 20 años. Ahora su carga, su sueño…recaían también en los hombros de sus nakamas por su propia decisión. Porque la consideraban más que una simple amiga. Su nakama. Familia. Por ese motivo el ver a Zoro se había sentido muy feliz. Era una sensación tan extraña y maravillosa el encontrarse con un nakama de improviso. Es algo que te alegra el alma.

Cuando le vio desenvainar una de sus katanas no pudo evitar una pequeña risita pensando en la gran obsesión que tiene Zoro con su entrenamiento. _'El mismo que tienes tú con los Poneglyphs, Robin'._ Se reprendió ella misma. Sus ojos se le abrieron incrédulos al comprobar el mortal estado en que se encontraba la katana. Una víctima de su liberación a manos del gobierno.

El rostro de Zoro le encogía el corazón. Una de sus amadas katanas no había sobrevivido al combate pero en ningún momento había dicho nada al respeto. Entonces pensó en que hubiera pasado si la katana muerta hubiera sido la más querida por el espadachín. La que su mano siempre busca empuñar en un primer momento. Seguramente la odiaría por eso……

_'¿Me odiará por lo que le ha pasado?'_

No pudiendo hacer nada más por ahora que lamentarse, Zoro decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer sería entrenar para fortalecerse lo suficiente para evitar notar la falta de una tercera katana cuando tenga que combatir con solamente dos.

_'¿Existirá el entrenamiento suficiente para no notarlo?'_ Zoro lo dudaba. Ya había luchado anteriormente usando el "Ni tou Ryuu" y no podía compararse a la poderosa sensación que obtuvo cuando empezó a usar el "San tou Ryuu". _'Lo primero que debo hacer cuando volvamos al mar es encontrar una nueva katana'._ Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó a la calle con gran despreocupación tocando suelo con una delicadeza que contrarrestaba con su imagen cayendo al vacío desde tanta altura.

Cuando iba a dar el primer paso, ajeno a las miradas de asombro e incredulidad de la gente a su alrededor, se fijó en la persona que le bloqueaba el paso.

Nico Robin.

_'¡¡Otra vez ella!!'_

Por supuesto se refería tanto a la mujer como a la sonrisa con la que le recibió. Aunque esta vez pudo notar que se trataba de una sonrisa ligeramente triste…

"Hola, kenshi-san." Su saludo solo recibió una ligera elevación de la ceja izquierda. "¿Estás bien?" Su voz sonaba extraña incluso para ella misma. _'¿Acabas de preguntarle si está bien? ¿En que estás pensando Robin?'_. "O sea, quiero decir si-"

"¿Te apetece un kouhii?" le interrumpió Zoro. Algo que Robin daba gracias antes de que empezara a ponerse en evidencia balbuceando sinsentidos.

"Por favor."

_'Creo que tendría que ser yo quién le preguntara si es ella quién está bien y no al contrario. Me pregunto que estará pasando por esa cabeza suya_'. Entonces cuando Zoro iba a ponerse en marcha se quedó congelado en el sitio mientras buscaba algo con la mirada. La sensación de agobio en sus ojos le trajo una cálida sensación de compasión a Robin que la hizo apiadarse de él.

"Sé donde tienen buen kouhii." Le dijo con su sonrisa mientras se ponía en marcha.

Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas Zoro fue detrás de Robin. Si de algo podía estar seguro era que una buena manera de no perderse era no perderla de vista…y caminando de esta manera tenía algo que definitivamente incluso Zoro no podría perder de vista. _'Menudo movimiento'_. Fue incapaz de evitar pensar Zoro.

No necesitaron caminar mucho más lejos que un par de calles para encontrar el lugar que conocía Robin. Por varios motivos había elegido el mismo lugar en donde se reunió con el CP-9. Tanto por querer tener algún recuerdo más agradable del lugar, por lo menos con una compañía con la que se sintiera a gusto, como porque fue el sitio donde se fraguó los acontecimientos que llevaron a la katana de Zoro a su fin.

Robin notó como el espadachín había hecho tiempo para que ella se sentara primero antes de hacer lo propio. _'No que esperase que me ayudase con la silla. No sería muy propio de él…aunque si sería bonito'_. A pesar de que intentaba animarse su sonrisa resultaba forzada incluso para ella misma. Por suerte la camarera vino a su rescate al preguntarles por su pedido.

Para su sorpresa Zoro habló por los dos.

"Kouhii con kasutera y para mi dos biiru y un plato de niku mizu-mizu."

Con una ligera reverencia la camarera se alejó dejándoles a solas. Entonces Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Los dos solos en un bar mientras beben y comen algo. Quienes les vieran pensarían que estaban en una…cita.

Zoro empezó a notar como se ponía colorado sin poder evitarlo. Bajando la mirada incapaz de mirarla a la cara…o a cualquier otra parte de su anatomía pensó en que podría hacer ahora, ya que en verdad Zoro no sabía de que podía hablar con ella pues la invitación le salió de improviso por el simple hecho de ver lo extrañadamente nerviosa que parecía encontrarse Robin. Por lo que preguntarle por cómo se encuentra resultaría…_'¿por qué me preguntó si me encontraba bien?'_, se preguntó Zoro frunciendo el rostro. Bueno, esto era un inicio de conversación tan bueno como cualquiera.

_'¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Robin?'_, se preguntó mirando hacia la mesa._ '¿Disculparte porque por tu culpa una de sus katana ha sido destruida? No creo que unas simples palabras puedan servirle de consuelo…'_ Esperando que una vez llegara la comida la conversación pudiera surgir con una mayor facilidad Robin decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era no agachar su mirada.

Justo cuando alzó su mirada coincidió con que Zoro había hecho lo mismo lo que provocó que ambas miradas quedaran fijas entre ellas.

Si era posible Zoro se puso más colorado. Lo que podía haberle servido de excusa al tono que usó para lanzar su pregunta a Robin.

"¿A qué te referías con lo de 'estás bien'?", preguntó sin ningún tacto Zoro.

La única respuesta fue un grito ahogado de sorpresa por aquel tono frío y seco.

La suerte se alió con Robin cuando llegó la camarera con los pedidos. Entonces volvió a utilizar su sonrisa dirigida a la camarera para darle las gracias mientras al mismo tiempo era perfecta para ocultar el nerviosismo que la atenazaba. Pero esta vez podía haberse reservado su sonrisa porque la camarera solo parecía tener ojos para el espadachín. Estaba clarísimo que la muchacha tenía un interés especial en Zoro pues no dejaba de ofrecerle las más cálidas sonrisas sin dejar de hacerle ojitos. Todo esto mientras de una forma sutil, para los hombres porque para las mujeres era un movimiento muy personal para insinuarse algo descaradamente pero que pareciera que se hacía de forma inocente y sin percatarse de ello, le mostraba su amplio escote que no dejaba ninguna duda de que estaba muy bien dotada en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Ese descaro de la camarera provocó que Robin se sintiera bastante molesta. Porque lo normal era que la camarera hubiera pensado al verlos juntos que se trataban de una pareja, y flirtear de esa manera tan desvergonzada delante de su novia solo le serviría para traerle muchos problemas.

"Aquí tienes, guapo." Y con un guiño se alejó moviendo sus caderas que ni Ms. Doublefinger en sus mejores tiempos.

Tan metida estaba Robin en sus pensamientos que casi no se percató de que Zoro había ignorado todos y cada uno de los flirteos de la camarera. Lo que le preocupaba era esa sensación que podía sentir recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

_'¿Saigishin?'_

Era cierto que desde que le conoció no dudó ni un instante en provocarle a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Y en ciertos momentos de privacidad, que no podían ser muchos con semejante tripulación, había flirteado de forma sutil e inocente. Era cierto y no podía negárselo a ella misma. Primero porque no había nada malo en ello y segundo…porque le gustaba hacerlo. En cambio la camarera actuó como una perra en celo metiéndole las tetas en la cara y si ella no hubiera estado sentada en la misma mesa aseguraría que la tía se le habría sentado en el regazo restregándose como cualquier vulgar puta barata.

"¿Sigues conmigo?" preguntó Zoro al verla en silencio durante tanto tiempo.

Esta vez fue su turno de ruborizarse. _'Se ve kawaii.'_, pensó Zoro.

Robin no podía creerse que se hubiera quedado durante tanto tiempo totalmente embobada por culpa de presenciar el descarado flirteo que esa camarera insolente había tenido con su kenshi-san que ni siquiera podía recordar qué fue lo qué le había preguntado o si había sido él quién había hecho una pregunta. _'¿Acabo de referirme a él como mi kenshi-san?'_

"Lo siento, creo que estaba en las nubes." Se disculpó Robin. Para su sorpresa sus palabras hicieron reír a Zoro. "¿He dicho algo gracioso?"

"Pues ciertamente si lo has hecho." Logró decir entre risas Zoro. "Es que me parece a mí que ya estuvimos suficiente tiempo en las nubes."

La referencia estaba clara. Skypiea.

Sin poder evitarlo Robin también se puso a reír. Este sonido si que le parecía celestial a Zoro y le gustaría poder escucharlo más a menudo.

Sintiendo la fuerza de la mirada de Zoro centrada en ella no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza en un claro síntoma de timidez. Al ver su taza de kouhii aprovechó para tomar un sorbo y así poder tranquilizarse. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y eso solo serviría para enrarecer el ambiente una vez sus intenciones salieran a la luz.

Zoro vio este momento perfecto para que él también aprovechara para darle un bocado a su ración de niku mizu-mizu y comprobar si lo que Luffy le había dicho era cierto o no. Con él nunca se puede estar seguro cuando se refiere a la comida ya que parece ser que no le hace ascos a nada. Todo quedó olvidado cuando saboreó la porción de niku. Estaba delicioso. Un par más fueron devorados al momento antes de tomar un trago de su biiru.

Con pequeños bocados Robin empezó a comerse su kasutera que era tan dulce y esponjoso que consiguió que pensara de nuevo en las esponjosas nubes de Skypiea.

"Por favor, kenshi-san. ¿Me dijiste algo?"

Mirando al cielo lanzó un suspiro. _'Esto es todo para ella, Zoro. Deja de pensar en imposibles.'_ Zoro volvió su mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules. "Te había preguntado con que a qué te estabas refiriendo cuando me dijiste si estaba bien."

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de eso? ¿Tan afectada estaba por culpa del flirteo de la camarera como para no recordarlo? Ahora mismo daba igual. Era el momento.

"Te vi en el tejado." Su voz había perdido la alegría de los últimos minutos y Zoro sabía que no le gustaba que eso tuviera que pasar, que ella no se lo merecía. "Vi el estado de tu katana…y lo siento mucho."

Zoro no sabía que lo tenía más asombrado. Si el hecho de que le estuviera pidiendo perdón o que lo estuviera haciendo por la muerte de Yubashiri.

"No tienes por qué pedir perdón."

Vale, salió demasiado seco pero no le resultaba fácil tratar con ella. Nunca parecía que estuviera hablando en serio con él ni cuando lo hacía, por eso ahora que sí lo sabía le cogió totalmente desprevenido.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, kenshin-san?" preguntó alzando la voz sin percatarse de ello. "Tu katana ha sido destruida por mi culpa. Si no hubieras ido a rescatarme aún seguiría en perfecto estado."

Por increíble que pudiera parecer el tono de Robin variaba entre la pena y el enfado a ritmos semejantes. Era como si pensara que Zoro se tomaba a la ligera como le afectaba lo ocurrido a Yubashiri.

"Yubashiri cumplió con su deber como hicimos el resto de nosotros. Es cierto que me da pena su destino pero…" Zoro profundizó en aquellos preciosos ojos azules. "si hubiera sido necesario también habría aceptado el mismo final para Sundai Kitetsu y Wadoui Ichimonji si con ello te hubiéramos recuperado a salvo. Incluso mi propia vida."

La seriedad de la voz de Zoro no dejaba fuera de duda que sentía lo que estaba diciendo y por alguna razón a Robin le asustaba semejante convicción al mismo nivel que se sentía halagada por ella.

"Por favor no digas eso. Yo no merezco que nadie de su vid-" su voz casi inaudible.

"La daría y sin dudarlo." Le interrumpió Zoro tajantemente. "A ver cuando te va a entrar en esa cabeza tuya en que clase de tripulación te has enrolado." Lo último fue dicho con una sonrisa de falsa malicia antes de tomar otro bocado de su niku.

La carne era tan suave que ver el simple acto por su parte de comerla resultaba de una sensualidad abrumadora. Robin se ruborizó ligeramente. _'Bueno, ya sabes que se dice que comer es un placer.'_ Seguro que si le dijera esto a Sanji se le saldría el corazón del pecho al cocinero.

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ya sabes tus respuestas?" preguntó Robin tomando otro bocado de su kasutera.

Esta vez fue el momento de Zoro para no saber de qué le estaba hablando lo que logró sacarle una de sus sonrisas a Robin.

_'¡¡Jamás cambiará!!'_ pensó Zoro y se alegraba de ello.

"Ya sabes…'Cómo o por qué salvamos a esta oroka onna' Es lo que habías dicho, ¿verdad?" le dijo mientras usaba una "mano fleur" para intentar coger del plato de Zoro un niku mizu-mizu pero, sin desmerecer las habilidades de Luffy cuando se trata de comida, Zoro fue rápido suficiente para impedírselo.

Zoro la reprendió levantando una ceja con cara de sorpresa y falso enfado que venía diciendo algo así como "¿qué son estos modales? Si lo quieres solo pídelo…furau." A lo cual ella le respondió con un rostro sonriente que clamaba una infantil inocencia que parecía decir "no he hecho nada malo…yo solo quería probar un poquito" si no fuera por el fuego de su mirada que llevaba su respuesta a otro nivel no tan inocente.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Robin cuando Zoro le acercó el trozo de niku a la boca. La duda solo le duró un latido hasta que separó levemente sus labios para aceptar el regalo que le hacía el espadachín. El contacto de aquel niku tan tierno que casi se deshacía al contacto de su lengua caliente provocó un escalofrío de placer a Robin. Era increíble la sensación tan sensual de esta simple acción de dar de comer. Y como no quería que fuera solo ella quien disfrutase de esta sensación decidió que éste era un buen momento para volver a provocar a Zoro. Pero esta vez dando un gran paso en el flirteo, tan grande que casi…casi era un paso de gigante.

Justo en el momento en que Zoro pensó que definitivamente había perdido la cabeza, de que otra forma podría explicarse qué se dedicara a darle de comer directamente con la mano, y se disponía a recuperar su mano sintió como algo húmedo y caliente hacía contacto con sus dedos.

Por alguna causa desconocido Zoro no cayó fulminado allí mismo cuando vio a Robin apoderarse de dos de sus dedos con los labios introduciéndolos lentamente en su boca donde su lengua empezó a lamerlos con suma delicadeza.

El tiempo pareció dejar de avanzar mientras Robin le chupaba los dedos tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de las sensaciones que estaba provocando. Una de ellas por lo menos pasaba desapercibida al no poder ver bajo la mesa la enorme erección que ansiaba la misma atención que le estaba dedicando a aquellos dos dedos tan afortunados.

Por suerte Robin era consciente de donde se encontraban y, a pesar del largo tiempo que pareció durar su interacción, liberó sus dos rehenes tras un par de eternos segundos.

Zoro necesitaría toda su capacidad mental para recuperar el control de todas las partes de su cuerpo que Robin había conseguido reclamar para ella. Tal vez en otra vida o en otro momento las cosas podían haber sido diferentes pero Zoro sabía, a pesar de lo ahora vivido, que nada podía pasar entre ellos dos. Nada.

Mientras Zoro recuperaba el aliento que se había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones durante esos segundos de puro placer, Robin tomaba otro sorbo de kouhii. Sin apartar su mirada del espadachín se relamió sensualmente los labios acabando con una sonrisa.

"……" Zoro se bebió toda la biiru que le quedaba de un solo trago e hizo una señal a cualquier camarera para que le trajeran otro par. Sus ojos oscuros observaban el brillo en la profundidad de los zafiros de Robin. "Porque nunca se aprende."

Idéntica media sonrisa surcaba los rostros de los dos nakamas.

La tranquilidad que le rodeaba no parecía de este mundo. Era casi como si se le hubiera permitido una corta estancia sin ninguna preocupación ni sobresalto en el Cielo, y sobre Cielo se refería a Skypiea. Una calma tanto de espíritu como física que sentía tan bien que casi desearía que nunca acabara…pero teniendo aún tanto por hacer ese era un pensamiento que jamás tendría lugar en su cabeza.

Aparte de la sensación de paz también podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba envuelto por un manto fresco y agradable. Algo húmedo. _'¿Húmedo?'_ Por suerte, o eso espera, esa humedad era total y no estaba centrada entre sus piernas. Un alivio porque no le gustaría tener semejante momento bochornoso ante sus nakamas por culpa de algún sueño húmedo sobre Nico Robin.

_'¿Y por qué iba a tener que ser precisamente sobre ella?'_ A pesar de la pregunta sabía que desde toda su vida había sabido como controlar todos los impulsos que su cuerpo ofrecía respecto a la presencia de las mujeres. Lo que hacía era dedicarse ciegamente a la conquista de su sueño y entrenar hasta quemar esos deseos. O eso, o desconectar mientras está tomando una larga siesta. Pues en esos momentos todo su mundo queda en blanco y su cuerpo solo reacciona por instinto de supervivencia.

Pero a pesar de que su mente se dedicara a plantearse absurdas cuestiones en estos momentos, Zoro sabía que algo no iba bien. Esta sensación estaba fuera de lugar.

"¿Qu-?"

Su pregunta quedó cortada cuando su voz se ahogó. Y no figuradamente, si no que realmente se estaba ahogando. Zoro abrió los ojos para ver dónde se encontraba y qué estaba pasando. Lo que se encontró era la oscuridad abismal acercándose hacia él mientras devoraba la poca luz que existía en ese lugar.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron completamente cuando vio como aquella oscuridad llevaba a su alrededor una enorme cantidad de colmillos y dientes absurdamente gigantescos. Lo de ser devorado por la oscuridad llevado a sus últimas consecuencias.

_'La oscuridad es la boca de un maldito monstruo marino.'_


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Uno a uno caen

**Dónde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 1: Uno a uno caen**

El momento elegido siempre era el mismo. Durante la noche. Ocultos entre las sombras por donde podrían moverse sin ser vistos ni molestados. La caza era simple porque no existía ninguna resistencia. Era inútil y demasiado peligroso para intentarlo. Sin posibilidad de huída lo único que podía hacerse era tratar de ocultar lo que buscaban hasta que la noche pasara. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo.

El bosque era tan frondoso que no permitía traspasar la poca luz que emitía la luna creciente. En la noche solo podía escucharse la respiración entrecortada de alguien que desesperadamente no podía dejar de correr. Sus rápidos pasos indicaban la desesperación en que se encontraba y pronto empezó a notar como empezaba a faltarle el aliento tras casi una hora sin casi poder parar de correr. Sus pulmones parecían a punto de arder y su corazón latía desbocado, aunque más por lo que pasaba por su cabeza que por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Durante cierto momento había llegado a pensar que estaba manejando la situación pero solamente habían jugado con él haciéndole creer lo que más deseaba. Que podría salvarle la vida. No soportaba la idea de que le arrebataran por tercera vez una parte de su vida. Esta vez estaba seguro de haber logrado engañar al perseguidor. Pero una vez más él fue el engañado.

Ahora casi no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que en volver a su casa. En su mente solo podía pensar que si lograba llegar todo se arreglaría. Lo malo es que su intento de engaño le había alejado varios kilómetros y lo que en un principio había parecido la mejor solución, ahora se mostraba como el peor error de su vida. Una vida medida por la distancia que pudiera recorrer antes de que lo hiciera aquel depredador.

Saliendo por fin del bosque solo le faltarían unos cinco minutos para llegar a su casa. Era demasiado tarde. Lo sabía y no paraba de repetírselo pero no le impedía aumentar aún más su ritmo. Hasta que no fuera testigo de su error podría pensar en que aún tenía la posibilidad de salvar a su familia.

Menos de cuatrocientos metros y llegaría a casa.

Ni el más mínimo sonido podía escucharse en el interior de la casa. Si no fuera por que estuviera completamente amueblada podría haber pasado por una casa abandonada. Y esa era en parte la intención que se buscaba. Todo lo que fuera necesario hacer para impedir que se repitiera la misma historia por tercera vez.

La madera de la casa parecía querer ayudar para protegerlos porque por primera vez desde que la habían construido no emitía ni un solo crujido. Todo era poco por intentar salvar una vida. La única vida que importaba.

Acurrucada en un rincón oscuro de la casa no se atrevía a apartar la vista por miedo de que fuera a desaparecer si no le tuviera en continua vigilancia. Quedaba menos de media hora para el amanecer y habrían logrado sobrevivir una noche más. Así era su vida desde hace unos ocho meses. Siempre ocultándose sin saber si esta era la noche en que les tocaría perder. Otra vez.

El ruido de los cristales de una ventana rompiéndose y muebles golpeando el suelo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya había escuchado con anterioridad todo ese ruido y sabía lo que iba a pasar. Con mucho cuidado se fundió en un abrazo con aquel inocente milagro que permanecía ajeno a su posible destino mientras dormía placidamente. Entonces un gemido de dolor llenó de un sonido escalofriante el vacío de la casa.

Su esposo había vuelto para intentar salvarles pero estaba acompañado. Ella sabía que intentaría lo que fuera por impedir que se la llevaran, incluso si fuera a costa de su vida. Sabía lo que debía hacerse. Lo odiaba con toda su alma pero no había otra solución para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Podía notar como se le había fracturado alguna costilla y su hombro izquierdo dolía como el infierno cuando se le volvió a dislocar por cuarta vez. Irguiéndose simplemente por su fuerza de voluntad intentó hacer frente al monstruo que lo veía desde el exterior por la ventana rota de su casa. Tan absorto estaba viendo esa figura que encarnaba sus peores miedos y pesadillas que no pudo evitar un grito de puro terror cuando la puerta de su casa fue arrancada de sus goznes de un golpe que quebró la madera mostrando a un segundo monstruo en el umbral.

Sin emitir ni un solo sonido el segundo monstruo intentó entrar en la casa a través de una puerta demasiado pequeña para su tamaño. Sus más de dos metros de alto y casi uno de ancho le daban una imagen de criatura temible e imparable. Era la representación de sus mayores pesadillas hecha realidad. Con paso tranquilo, seguro de que nada podría impedirle cumplir su objetivo, entró en la casa destrozando, sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello, el marco de la puerta que no le permitía el paso.

Desesperado ante el horrible desenlace que se le presentaba corrió hacia el cajón donde había guardado varias pistolas que jamás había buscado utilizar en toda su vida. Esta noche ya no podía pensar coherentemente. Tenía que hacer algo…lo que fuera para impedir que esos monstruos cumplieran con el propósito que los había traído a su casa. Tener armas en casa era peligroso y mucho más tenerlas preparadas para usarlas al instante. Con una pistola en cada mano se volvió hacia el monstruo que estaba cruzando la sala de su casa.

Los dedos en los gatillos dispuestos a abrir fuego. Los dientes apretados y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su rostro. No podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ni en las horribles consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora mismo solo pensaba en abrir fuego tantas veces como fuera necesario para detener a esos monstruos.

"**¡¡DETENTE!!**"

La voz de su esposa llegó justo en el momento en que apretó los gatillos. Por suerte la sorpresa de escuchar su voz fue suficiente para sobresaltarlo y hacer que fallara los tiros.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" le preguntó con una voz tan calmada que resultaba irreal en esta situación. "¿Sabes lo podías haber hecho?"

Soltando las pistolas cayó de rodillas sin poder evitar echarse a llorar. Sus manos cubriéndole el rostro avergonzado por haber fallado a su familia como por haber disparado. Su llanto le impidió escuchar sus pequeños pasos mientras corría a su lado.

"¿Por qué estás llorando, papá?"

Sintió como unos diminutos dedos le apartaban las manos de su rostro. A través de las lágrimas que no paraban de caerle veía la figura de su Ángel.

"Lo siento." Logró decir antes de fundirse en abrazo con su hija.

Su mujer le acarició el cabello mientras no apartaba su mirada de aquellos ojos vacíos que los observaban sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Era tan aterrador saber.

"Te entiendo…" la mujer separó a padre e hija con gran dolor en su corazón. "…pero podría haber…"

El monstruo de la ventana había desaparecido en silencio engañando a su tamaño y corpulencia. Ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Su misión había terminado con éxito.

La mujer le dio un último beso a su hija. "Escúchame bien, Adnee."

La verde mirada de la niña observaba el rostro triste y cansado de sus padres. No lloraría. Sabía lo que pasaba tras ver como sus hermanos también habían sido llevados por aquellos monstruos. Por eso no lloraría. Porque sus hermanos no lo hicieron.

"Ahora vas a irte con…con este…esta criatura y te portarás bien. No intentarás huir ni hacerle ningún daño, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, mamá." Asintió Adnee.

Un segundo beso mientras le daba su último abrazo. _'Último.'_ "Si tienes miedo, cierra los ojos. Si algo va mal, cierra los ojos. Cierra los ojos porque cuando los vuelvas a abrir volveremos a estar todos juntos."

Separándose de su pequeña observó como se alejaba de su lado acompañada por un monstruo de pesadilla. El contacto de su marido, que la cogía por la cintura acercándola todo lo posible contra él, era un recuerdo doloroso y permanente de que se encontraban solos. Su familia había sido rota.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse de pena y que la oscuridad la reclamara fue a Adnee cogiéndole la mano al monstruo que la separaba de su lado.

_Oscuridad._


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Irrevocable atracción

**Dónde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 2: Irrevocable atracción**

Media hora antes.

En la cubierta del Thousand Sunny se encontraba entrenando Zoro haciendo unas series con unas pesas de gran tamaño. Podía haber estado entrenando en el gimnasio que Franky había habilitado en la nave pero Luffy y los demás (Ussop y Chopper) aún no habían superado el síndrome de barco nuevo. Tampoco ayudaba para nada que Franky no dejase de mostrar todas las posibilidades que su creación poseía. Y tanto "¡Super!" 'esto' y "¡Super!" 'lo otro' le estaba alterando la concentración. Por lo tanto prefería estar en la cubierta.

Un poco de aire fresco y la brisa del mar era justo lo que necesitaba últimamente para soportar las imágenes que se repetían en su cabeza respecto a cierta koukogakusha. Zoro aún no podía creerse lo que había sucedido. Después de todo por lo que pasaron ella va y hace eso como si no tuviera importancia. _'Pues la tiene y mucho…por lo menos para mí.'_ Sabía que ninguno de sus nakamas sabía nada de lo ocurrido y no podía prever cual sería su reacción. En cierta manera no es que fuera algo importante ya que si no Zoro no habría dudado en decírselo a Luffy si pensara que podría afectar a los Mugiwara. Pero en verdad no era él quien debería hablar.

_'Pero ella actúa como si no hubiera sucedido.'_ Y eso cabreaba a Zoro.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, Robin salió a cubierta llevando consigo uno de sus libros. A pesar de que ahora había infinidad de buenos lugares donde tener un momento propio para leer, a cada uno de esos sitios les seguía faltando algo que se había hecho imprescindible para acompañar sus momentos de lectura.

_'Kenshi-san.'_

Con su lento y cuidado caminar se acercó a Zoro que estaba trabajando de cara al mar. ¿A quién de ellos habría que culpar por estar juntos? Es cierto que Zoro fue quien se colocó en esta zona, justo donde se encontraban la silla y la mesa que utilizan normalmente Nami y Robin para tomar los refrigerios que les prepara Sanji pero también es cierto que dependiendo de cómo esté el tiempo o de lo que Sanji vaya a preparar, la mesa y sillas suelen ser colocadas en diferentes zonas de la cubierta.

Podría ser que Zoro no las hubiera visto…conociéndolo era una posibilidad bastante probable…o, tal vez, el inconsciente era demasiado sugestivo. En realidad daba igual pues lo importante era que estaban juntos y…_'solos.'_

Robin se acercó a la silla. "¿Te molesta si me pongo a leer aquí, kenshi-san?" le preguntó con el mismo tono con el que siempre trata de incitarle mientras se disponía a tomar asiento. Por muy interesante que fuera su libro, que lo era, tener a un medio desnudo y todo sudoroso hombre delante de ella era motivo de mayor atención.

"¡Si me molesta…, koukogakusha!"

Aquello fue tan sokkenai, seco e inesperado que logró dejar sin palabras y totalmente paralizada a Robin. Lo sintió de igual manera como si le hubiera dado una sonora bofetada. Dolía. Y, para su sorpresa, dolía mucho.

Parada allí en la cubierta mientras el viento jugaba con su pelo Robin no sabía de que manera reaccionar al exabrupto por parte de Zoro. No se lo esperaba. Antes de lo sucedido en Water 7 si podía haber esperado ese tipo de respuestas pero ¿tras todo lo que pasó y todo lo que se habían dicho? No, ahora ya no era algo esperado. Debió haberle sucedido algo serio para que le hubiera hablado de semejante manera.

_'Tal vez se pensó dos veces lo que le pasó a su katana y decidió que realmente sí tuve la culpa de lo que le sucedió.'_ Aunque si de algo se podía estar seguro acerca del kenkaku era que Zoro no se retractaba de las decisiones que tomaba.

Entonces volvió a oír aquella palabra en su cabeza. "_'Koukogakusha._'"

¿Desde cuándo Zoro la llamaba "koukogakusha"? Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera alterando a Zoro debía afectarle de gran manera para conseguir que la llamara koukogakusha. _'Tal vez es para que veas lo que se siente cuando no te llaman por tu nombre. Para que veas lo impersonal y vacío que suena. Son personas con nombre y llamándoles de otra manera no conseguiste que no les cogieras cariño. Tanto como ellos a mí.'_ Robin se quedó de pie tras Zoro con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y su cabeza gacha mirando al suelo. Avergonzada. _'Debería empezar a llamarles por sus nombres.'_

"Lo siento."

_'Otra vez disculpándose.'_ Zoro apretó con fuerza la barra metálica para lograr resistir las ansias de agarrarla y sacudirla hasta que le volviera su sentido común y dejara de actuar de una manera tan sumisa. _'No son disculpas. Solo tienes que decirlo y sincerarte con tus nakamas.'_ Que fácil sería explicarle lo que le estaba devorando por dentro pero de esa manera sólo estaría guiándola y lo que Zoro quería era que fuera ella quien tomara ese tipo de decisiones.

Pero no ahora. En estos momentos se sentía fatal por la reacción de Zoro, fuera cual fuera la causa de ella. No podía pensar en nada extraño que hubiera pasado entre ellos para que la tratase de semejante manera.

Usando el poder de su Hana Hana no Mi Robin se llevó la silla y la mesa consigo hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta. Aunque ahora mismo lo último que tenía en mente era ponerse a leer aquel hon que trajo como excusa para estar al lado de Zoro. Una vida no podía cambiarse tan fácilmente. No importaba cuanto deseara ese cambio.

_'Zoro, no kenshi-san. ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? Zoro, ¡Zoro!, ZORO, ¡ZORO! No es difícil.'_

Pero lo era.

Veinticinco minutos antes.

Apenas un momento después de que Robin se sentara en su nueva zona de lectura, hizo acto de presencia Sanji llevando en una bandeja unos entrantes para Robin acompañado de una taza de kouhii. Esta vez había preparado paille expresamente para ella. Y para Nami, por supuesto.

"Mi grácil ángel que con una de tus miradas logras que este humilde siervo se lance de cabeza al abismo más profundo para poder ser merecedor de tu amor." Sanji se acercaba hacia donde habían estado colocadas la mesa y la silla mientras "bailaba" o más bien sería mejor decir que "giraba como una peonza borracha". Sus ojos ciegos por el amor…o el deseo. En verdad daba lo mismo, pues lo que importaba era que no veía a quién le estaba hablando. "Permíteme ofrecerte unas delicias que tendrán el honor de hacer disfrutar a tu refinado y delicado paladar."

Un silencio expectante para comprobar como fueron recibidas sus cortejantes palabras llenó toda la cubierta siendo roto solamente por el sonido del mar.

"Realmente espero que no estés hablando conmigo, ero-kukku."

Cuando Sanji observó a su alrededor solo encontró a Zoro que le estaba lanzando una mirada crispada pero en el lugar donde se suponía que había dejado la mesa y la silla para Robin no había nada. En cierta parte estaba agradecido por ello ya que no le gustaba para nada que su querida Robin-chan estuviera demasiado en contacto con el espadachín.

"Ni siquiera te había visto, na-kashira." Le soltó mientras buscaba con la mirada donde se encontraba Robin. No tardó nada en verla justo en el extremo opuesto de la cubierta. "No te preocupes Robin-chan, mi amor siempre logrará que te encuentre estés donde estés." Justo cuando se disponía a ir a su encuentro se detuvo en seco.

Zoro estaba teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder aguantar cada uno de los desvaríos de Sanji, y cuando estos iban dirigidos a Robin…la tensión era casi tanta como el peso que estaba cargando en sus ejercicios.

"Dime una cosa, marimo. No habrás hecho o dicho alguna cosa para que mi dulce Robin-chan se haya tenido que ir de donde le había dejado su mesa preparada, ¿verdad?" la voz de Sanji había perdido la frivolidad que posee cada vez que habla con las chicas. Ahora hablaba en serio. "Por tu bien."

Zoro lo respetaba…pero no le intimidaba en absoluto. _'¿Qué he hecho?'_

"No soy yo quien debe hablar."

Y dicho esto se centró únicamente en sus ejercicios. Al ver que Zoro no iba a decir nada más, ni a aclarar lo que había dicho, Sanji volvió su atención a la morena de la cubierta. Sabía que algo pasaba pero conociendo a Zoro sabía que intentar sacar algo claro de él era tan inútil como su sentido de la orientación.

"¡¡Robin-chan!! Te traigo…" Sanji iba a bajar la voz por temor a atraer la atención del estómago sin fondo al que llamaban senchou, cuando vio la tristeza en la mirada de Robin antes de que tuviera la ocasión de esconderla. "Un poco de paille y kouhii antes de tomar el chuushoku." le ofreció con su galantería natural.

"Domou, kukku-san." La sonrisa de Robin se veía tan natural que habría engañado incluso a Sanji si no hubiera sido por la fugaz mirada que no pudo evitar lanzar hacia la zona donde estaba entrenándose Zoro y el estremecimiento que le provocó por todo su cuerpo. "Se ve delicioso, kukku-san."

En verdad había pasado algo entre ellos dos pero Sanji sabía que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer para admitir lo sucedido. _'Robin-chan es una criatura delicada e inocente…en cambio ese marimo simplemente no diría nada para atacarme los nervios.'_ Lo mejor sería separarlos hasta que la situación se diluya…_'o para siempre.'_

"Me parece que empieza a hacer algo de hiebie. No preferirías leer tu hon mientras disfrutas de este delicioso aperitivo toda calentita en el interior, Robin-chan. Ahora que tenemos un espacio destinado para el esparcimiento sería bueno utilizarlo. Seguro que a Franky le encantará saber que hacemos buen uso de todo lo que nos ofrece el Thousand Sunny."

Robin pensó que tal vez lo mejor que se podía hacer en estos momentos sería seguir el consejo de kukku-san pero, ¿no sería eso en cierta manera huir del problema? Una mirada de soslayo hacia donde estaba kenshi-san la ayudó a tomar su decisión.

_'No varió ni un ápice su entrenamiento. Está enfadado conmigo. Lo sé.'_

"Tienes razón, kukku-san. Se estará mejor en el interior."

_'Y lejos del marimo.'_ Añadió para sí Sanji regocijándose en la sonrisa de Robin.

En ningún momento dio muestra de notar su presencia cuando pasó caminando apenas a dos metros de distancia de él, de camino al interior del Sunny. Lo malo es que se moría de ganas de que supiera que en verdad había contado los ochenta y nueve pasos que necesitó dar para llegar hasta la puerta. Que había escuchado como sus setenta y dos pulsaciones por minuto se aceleraron hasta alcanzar los ciento cinco justo cuando se redujo al mínimo la distancia que les separaba. Como su cuerpo desprendía un dulce aroma de flores que, aunque no tuviera ni idea sobre este tema, resultaba muy agradable. Tanto que le quería decir y que no podía. Ella era quien debía dar el paso.

"Oi, na-kashira. No te olvides que el chuushoku es en veinte minutos" le dijo Sanji de pasada a Zoro sin ni siquiera pararse por una respuesta que nunca vino.

Zoro tampoco detuvo su entrenamiento ni hizo muestra de haber escuchado las palabras de Sanji.

_'Yo se lo he dicho, así que si Luffy acaba comiéndose su comida no será por mi culpa.'_

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella, Zoro detuvo finalmente su ejercicio colocando sus pesas sobre la cubierta. Por culpa de todos esos pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido con Robin su entrenamiento se había convertido en una cansina repetición de movimientos y no el fortalecimiento corporal que necesitaba para soportar sus nuevas técnicas de combate. Su mente estaba en otra cosa y su corazón…bueno, digamos que su corazón…_'acaba de dejarme a solas.'_ Con los brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla Zoro intentaba a partes iguales repasar hasta el agotamiento lo sucedido con Robin para intentar encontrarle alguna justificación a su comportamiento posterior y el por qué de su propio interés en sus asuntos.

_'Si no quiere cambiar pues que no lo haga. Así que tú deberás comportarte con ella como lo hacías antes.'_ Su mirada recorría cada cresta de las olas intentando encontrar alguna distracción a su línea de pensamientos. _'Pero ya no quiero ser nunca más de esa manera con ella.'_ Todo esto sólo le proporcionaba un enorme dolor de cabeza.

'_Necesito que alguien intente matarme o acabará por explotarme la cabeza.'_

Diez minutos antes.

Una vez más por culpa de los ansiosos gritos de Luffy la comida empezó antes de la hora prevista por Sanji. Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a que sucediera durante cada una de las cinco comidas que su senchou le pedía al día.

En la mesa se deberían encontrar cada uno de los ocho miembros de los Mugiwara disfrutando de los deliciosos platos que había preparado. En su lugar solamente había siete. Faltaba Zoro.

_'Ese kuso-kenkaku. Que se quede sin comer para que aprenda la lección. Yo le avisé, así que si se dedica a ignorarme verá cual será el resultado.'_

Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándolo en grande disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Sanji. Mientras Usopp y Chopper parecían enzarzados en una retahíla de historias fantásticas…fantásticas por la enorme cantidad de proezas que contaban habían sido llevadas a cabo por parte de Usopp y que Chopper parecía devorar con el mismo interés que el estofado de su plato, Luffy no detenía el movimiento de su boca devorando toda el niku que se ponía a su alcance. Tanto de su plato como de los de sus nakamas. Lo que llevaba a ciertos actos de defensa por parte de ellos ante la fiera voracidad de Luffy. Y para negar finalmente la falsa creencia de que su senchou solamente podía hacer una cosa al tiempo, cuando una de ellas era comer, Luffy escuchaba con brillante interés las propuestas que Franky pretendía llevar a cabo en el Sunny.

Por otra parte las chicas intentaban tener un tranquilo chuushoku. Nami había estado ocupada trazando el rumbo a seguir hacia su siguiente destino con la mayor precisión que estos mares podían ofrecer. "Gyojin shima". Y ahora lo que necesitaba era una relativa tranquilidad…aunque era mucho pedir y ella lo sabía.

"¡¡AAAAHH!!" gritó Luffy cuando sintió como el tenedor se le clavaba en su mano. Rápidamente encogió su brazo alejándolo de aquella zona de peligro. "Nami cómo te pasas. Solo quería probar un poco de-"

Una patada en la cabeza le cortó sus palabras…y su lengua.

"**¡¡AAGGGHH!!** ¡Mi engua! Me da he moddido." Gritaba Luffy sin dejar de comer.

"Eso te enseñará a dejar en paz los platos de Nami-chan y Robin-chan." Le recriminó Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"¡¡Un médico!!" gritaba Chopper de pie sobre su silla. "¡¡Rápido, que alguien busque a un médico!!"

"Oi, gue a Dobin no de he indendado coged nada de omida pod ahoda…" Sanji le echó una mirada asesina a Luffy. "…y pod dupuedo gue no voy a hacedo." Remató bajando su mirada a su propio plato.

"Oye Chopper, que tú eres médico." Le dijo Usopp. "¿Cuántas veces hay que decírtelo?"

"Es verdad." Se rió el pequeño tonokai. Pero al volver su atención a Luffy pudo comprobar que increíblemente su lengua ya estaba curada. _'Será por tanta comida.'_ Pensó Chopper aunque no estuviera muy seguro de como funcionaba esa extraña capacidad de curación que parecía tener Luffy…o incluso Zoro. _'Y Zoro, ¿dónde estará?'_ Porque si había algo que le extrañaba en estos momentos a Chopper era el hecho de que Zoro aún no había aparecido para tomar su chuushoku.

Robin se dedicaba a comer con una sonrisa en el rostro agradeciéndole lo buena y deliciosa que estaba su hiruhan a kukku-san cada vez que venía a comprobar si todo estaba de su gusto. A pesar de lo bueno que estaba todo a Robin le faltaba algo…o más bien, alguien.

_'Kenshi-san.'_

Pero Robin no se atrevía a decir nada acerca de su ausencia porque nunca lo había hecho antes y resultaría extraño. Lo malo es que no debería ser así y ella lo sabía. Eran nakamas. Era normal preguntarse dónde podía estar. En cambio por culpa de su anterior comportamiento algo tan común como eso levantaría sospechas. _'Pero sospechas de qué. Somos nakamas. Qué raro tiene que haber se pregunto por él.'_ Nada raro pero incluso para ella misma sonaba extraño preguntar, no solo por Zoro si no por cualquier otro de sus nakamas. No podía seguir de esta manera. Algo debería cambiar.

'_Debo cambiar y para bien.'_

"¿Alguien sabe dónde está Zoro?" preguntó tímidamente Chopper.

Todos los presentes le miraron fijamente lo que provocó que se pusiera nervioso por tanta atención. "Es que aún no ha venido y su comida se va a enfri-"

Cuando miró hacia el plato de Zoro pudo comprobar que estaba completamente vacío.

"**¡¡AAAHH!!** ¡¡La comida de Zoro ha desaparecido!!" gritó Chopper.

Todos los demás también vieron el estado del plato de Zoro y al momento dirigieron su atención hacia su senchou que aún no había tenido suficiente con todo lo que había comido. De su plato y de los de los demás.

"¿Qué pasa con la comida de Zoro?" preguntó con total tranquilidad Luffy sin dejar de tragar.

"**¡¡QUÉ TE LA HAS COMIDO TODA!!**" le gritaron todos los chicos.

Nami ya lo había visto venir al advertir que Zoro tardaba en aparecer. Nunca jamás debes dejar un plato de comida al alcance de Luffy sin antes colocar suficientes medidas de seguridad para protegerlo.

Por su parte Robin estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y no resultaban nada agradables pues se estaba inculpando de la no presencia de Zoro.

_'No quiere ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación conmigo a pesar de estar con todos sus nakamas presentes.'_ ¿Por qué si no Zoro no habría venido a comer? _'Debo arreglarlo pero no sé cómo porque no sé qué ha pasado. Solo sé que ha debido ser algo malo.'_

"Voy a buscarlo." Avisó Chopper saltando de su silla. "Si me doy prisa puede que llegue para el deza-to."

Sanji se fijó en que Robin iba a decir algo y sospechaba lo que podía ser por lo que decidió adelantársele. De verdad que no le estaba gustando para nada la confianza que parecían tener Zoro y su Robin-chan. Cada vez estaba más claro que algo había pasado entre ellos dos y que de alguna manera había desembocado en la actual situación. "Estaba entrenando en cubierta." Dijo con gran desinterés Sanji.

Chopper salió de la sala con gran decisión mientras corría con toda la prisa que su tamaño le permitía.

"¡¡DEZA-TO!!" gritó con su gran sonrisa Luffy. "¡¡DEZA-TO, DEZA-TO!!" cuatro pares de ojos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Luffy tragó saliva. "Ejem, como vuestro senchou digo que lo mejor es que esperemos por Zoro." Aquello pareció calmar a sus nakamas. "Tiene dos minutos." Susurró para sí Luffy mientras pensaba en los increíbles postres que sabía preparar Sanji. Se le hacía la boca agua.

Si no fuera por la continua vigilancia a la que parecía estar sometida por Sanji, Robin habría utilizado sus "ojos fleur" para buscar al kenkaku como tanto ansiaba hacer desde que comenzara el chuushoku. Otra vez su actitud reservada le frenaba para hacer lo que realmente quería hacer.

Cuatro minutos antes.

Chopper entró en el comedor todo nervioso y con lágrimas en los ojos y Luffy que solo tenía el postre en su cabeza no se había dado cuenta. Que se encontrara de espaldas a la puerta también había ayudado. Por eso no era de extrañar que al oír abrirse la puerta se lanzara a por su postre.

"¡¡POR FIN **DEZA-TO**!!"

Cuando Robin vio el estado en que se encontraba su pequeño nakama sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sabía que algo le había pasado a Zoro.

Para su sorpresa y la de todos los presentes, Robin se adelantó para hacer la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos. "¿Ha pasado algo, Isha-san?" su tono era ansioso pero todos se sentían igual por lo que nadie se extrañó al oírlo en la voz de Robin. La verdad era que lo que ella estaba sintiendo era…Miedo. Miedo por Zoro.

"…No…encuentro a…Zoro." Logró decir entre lágrimas Chopper.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Lo más seguro es que no hubiera sido capaz de encontrarle. Porque de otra manera eso querría decir que Zoro no estaba en el Sunny. Que Zoro…

_'No es posible.'_ Robin sentía que su corazón desbocado iba a punto de explotar.

"…le…le busqué por…por todas…partes…" lágrimas y mocos cubrían su rostro. Era un ejemplo de desesperación. "…pero…no…no está por…ninguna parte…"

Todos se levantaron dispuestos a buscar a su nakama. Nadie podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Tenía que haberse quedado dormido en alguna parte del Sunny. Pero que Chopper no hubiera podido encontrarlo era preocupante considerando el gran olfato que poseía.

"No te preocupes. Es Zoro. Seguro que está perfectamente. Sólo debe haberse perdido de nuevo. Ha Ha Ha…" Dijo despreocupadamente Luffy mientras estaba comiendo tranquilamente unos trozos de pai. "…o eso o seguro que está durmiendo como siempre."

Sin dejarle opción Nami le agarró de la cara y se lo llevó a rastras consigo porque no podían fiarse de su propio senchou por temor de que volviera a por más comida. El resto decidió separarse en grupos de una persona para cubrir el máximo de terreno posible. Pronto lo encontrarían y entonces le darían una paliza por haberles preocupado.

_'¿Dónde estás Zoro?'_ se preguntó Robin. _'Por favor, que no te haya pasado nada malo.'_

Pronto cada uno de los Mugiwara se dispersó por todo el Thousand Sunny en busca de su nakama desaparecido.

Un minuto antes.

Los Mugiwara se reunieron en la cubierta donde había sido visto Zoro por última vez según les había contado Sanji. Pero lo único que allí quedaba como prueba de la presencia del kenkaku eran sus pesas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo de cualquier manera. Casi como si algo le hubiera pasado a Zoro de improviso.

"Ve…veis como…como no…está…" lloriqueaba Chopper.

Los rostros de cada uno eran de una terrible preocupación. Sabían lo fuerte que era Zoro por lo que les resultaba muy difícil de creer que alguien lo hubiera secuestrado. Pues ya resultaría tener muy mala suerte para que se encontraran con algún caza recompensas lo suficientemente fuerte para poder capturar a Zoro. O eso o es que…

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" se rió Luffy de pronto. "A ver si Zoro no se habrá caído al mar."

"**¡¡Y ESO QUE TIENE DE GRACIOSO!!**" le gritaron todos.

Luffy puso un puchero dolido por los gritos. "Pues que por una vez no habría sido yo quien se hubiera caído al mar."

Los mares de Grand Line estaban llenos de enormes y peligrosos monstruos marinos que podrían acabar con enormes flotas de barcos. Robin notaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar aliento. _'No puede ser.'_

"Pues a mí no me extrañaría nada que ese marimo se hubiera caído." Dijo Sanji mientras se encendía su tercer cigarrillo desde que salieron en busca de Zoro.

"¡¡AAAAHHHH!!" gritaba Chopper dando vueltas en el sitio. "¡¡Zoro se ha caído al agua!! ¡¡Zoro se va a ahogar!!"

Sin pensárselo dos veces el pequeño nakama se lanzó al mar.

"¡¡Chopper al agua!!" avisó con grandes espavientos Usopp con su megáfono. "¡¡Atención!! ¡¡Chopper al agua!!"

"Lo que nos faltaba." Maldijo Nami. "¡¡Franky!!"

Sin necesidad de decirle nada más, el nakama más reciente de los Mugiwara se dispuso a rescatar a Chopper de cometer una nueva locura.

"¡¡DERECHAZO PODEROSO!!"

Alargando su mano derecha logró coger a Chopper justo antes de que tocara agua.

"Miraré bajo el casco." Dijo Robin. ""Treinta ojos fleur.""

"**¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!** ¡¡ALGO SE ACERCA!!" gritaba Chopper mientras Franky lo subía a bordo.

Todos se pusieron en guardia para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera a punto de romper la superficie del mar. Salvo Usopp y Nami que se pusieron a una relativa distancia de seguridad de la frágil barandilla dejando a los pesos pesados encargarse de lo que fuera a salir del agua.

"¿Es el marimo?" preguntó Sanji.

Finalmente Robin consiguió tragar los nervios que la atenazaban. "No. Es….."

"¡¿Robin!?" la voz de Luffy ya no estaba para bromas. Algo serio estaba sucediendo y Zoro seguía sin dar señales de vida.

"…Es…Oscuridad."

En ese momento lo que atravesó la superficie del mar provocó una enorme explosión de agua y un oleaje muy grande. La columna de agua dejaba entrever una figura oscura y titánica en su interior. Los gritos de Usopp, Nami y Chopper eran apenas audibles bajo aquel ensordecedor rugido.

Durante el mismo minuto.

Zoro se había quedado paralizado por la absurdamente gigantesca visión de aquella cantidad de colmillos dispuestos a llevarlo al interior del estómago de su propietario. En parte era una suerte de que no hubiera suficiente luz para discernir la totalidad de aquel monstruo porque no tenía ni el tiempo ni el aire para dedicarlo a tan absurda distracción.

Con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones tenía que ser capaz de volver a la superficie y avisar a sus nakamas del peligro en que se encontraban. _'Este bicho puede acabar con el Sunny de un golpe con solo chocar con él. Y después de todo el jaleo que se montó para conseguirlo…'_

Sin otra salida que nadar con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban Zoro comprobó como sus fuertes brazadas no le lograban llevar a la superficie que ya debería tenerla casi encima pero que en su lugar se mantenía igual de alejada que cuando había abierto los ojos. Zoro no podía entenderlo. Por mucho que nadara no era capaz de avanzar.

Sintiendo la cercanía de aquellas mandíbulas miró hacia atrás para acabar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba siendo succionado.

Bajo el agua no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

No solo iba a acabar en el estómago de un maldito monstruo marino si no que aquel también sería la tumba de sus katana. _'Un estómago casi tan grande como el de Luffy._' Y esta visita a un estómago no acabaría igual de bien que la anterior que había hecho al estómago de la ballena Laboon.

Y hablando de comida…_'seguro que Luffy se comió toda mi parte.'_

Sin posibilidad de escape Zoro se detuvo y encaró al Leviatán que venía dispuesto a comérselo. Como siempre recibiría a la Muerte de frente. Así podría partirle su huesuda cara.

Muchos dicen que justo en el momento de morir la gente experimenta la visión de toda su vida pasando por delante de sus ojos. Pero Zoro no tenía ningún interés en el pasado. Lo que el ansía es el futuro…y la culminación del sueño que comparte con Kuina.

_'Kuina…'_

_**Flashback**_

Zoro había necesitado recorrer un largo trecho mientras pensaba en el siguiente paso que debería dar. Tras dos mil derrotas consecutivas contra Kuina estaba claro que algo debería cambiar si albergaba la esperanza de que por primera vez fuera ella la derrotada.

Tras un año de duro entrenamiento ella seguía siendo capaz de provocarle las más humillantes derrotas. Por supuesto que eso le hacía redoblar sus esfuerzos que los acababan pagando los adultos del Dojo. Podía vencer a cualquiera salvo a Kuina. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible? Tan buena kenkaku era ella o en verdad era que él no era tan bueno como pensaba. La diferencia de edad no era relevante y, después de su primera derrota, tampoco el hecho de que fuera una chica.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el grupo de personas que habían más adelante del camino. Parecían que se disponían a robar a una persona a la que tenían rodeada sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de escape. Por el sonido de sus risas sonaba que estaban pasando un buen rato.

"Nuestro senchou-sama sabía que dejarte unirte podría resultar contraproducente pero que gracias a tus habilidades las ganancias serían mayores a los problemas. Pero por si acaso tendríamos que tener un plan de emergencia que poder utilizar contra ti como última solución."

Ignorando aquellas palabras que ya había escuchado muchas veces con anterioridad, intentaba buscar una posible salida y desaparecer en las sombras hasta que se calmasen los ánimos. _'Aunque tal vez sería mejor cambiar de aires. Puede que ya sea la hora para ir a Grand Line…'_ Pero atrapada como estaba no existía posibilidad de escape.

"Mientras nos ayudabas nuestro senchou-sama mandó a unos cuantos de nosotros en la busqueda de lo único en el mundo que podría detener a una maldita oni como tú." Continuó hablando el hombre.

_'Kairouseki.'_

"Y ahora solamente nos queda entregarte a la Marina para cobrar tu enorme recompensa."

Una fría puñalada de miedo le atravesó el corazón e intentó revolverse para tratar de huir. Una tentativa inútil que solamente sirvió para calentar aún más a sus opresores…en todos los sentidos.

Una fuerte bofetada le hizo retroceder golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro a sus espaldas. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó de su labio inferior mientras su cabeza empezaba a dolerle a causa del golpe y de la sensación de sentirse totalmente atrapada y sin salida. Tras tantos años de continua huída no podía ser que todo fuera a llegar a su fin de una manera tan lamentable. Estos inútiles no se lo merecían.

Ni una queja brotó de sus labios. La determinación de su mirada no flaqueaba.

""Dead or Alive" Por lo que no les importará si llegas algo 'usada', ¿no es cierto, muchachos?" aquello trajo una gran cantidad de risas. "No sabes cuanto he deseado mostrarte de lo que es capaz de hacer un verdadero hombre con una chica como tú."

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba no les iba a dar la satisfacción de verla asustada o suplicando. Su mirada permanecía orgullosa lo que cabreaba aún más a sus atacantes.

"Te voy a destrozar tu cuerpo hasta que me canse de ti, maldita zorra." Le gritó propinándole un puñetazo al rostro que logró hacerla caer de rodillas.

_'No llores.'_ Mordiéndose el labio se tragó sus namida. _'Estos bastardos no se merecen que brotes ni una sola namida.'_

"Llevémosla a la granja que vimos antes. Allí este pequeño oni aprenderá lo que es el verdadero infierno."

Un par de manos se disponían a agarrarla cuando una voz los detuvo.

"Quién la toque lo mato." La determinación de aquella voz logró su propósito y detener a aquellos hombres. "Por favor, si da vergüenza solo miraros. ¿Es qué sois tan cobardes que tenéis que atacarla en grupo?"

Cuando se volvieron hacia el camino para ver quien les había interrumpido no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al comprobar que simplemente se trataba de un crío con un palo.

La tensión y el miedo desaparecieron de sus ánimos entre risas mientras se burlaban de aquel niño que les había sobresaltado.

"Vuélvete a tu casa si no quieres acabar igual que ella." Le dijo el cabecilla del grupo. "Esto no es un asunto para niños." Su voz era tan condescendiente que provocó que todos rompieran de nuevo a reír.

"Por eso mismo no pienso repetirte mi advertencia, capullo." La sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro no se correspondía con la de un niño de su edad.

El tono de voz del niño llevó al límite a la paciencia del cabecilla. "Darle una lección que no se le olvide en la vida." les ordenó a sus hombres a voz en grito.

Dos de ellos se dirigieron hacia el muchacho entre risas. Uno de ellos incluso desenvainó su katana a la que le dio un lametón entre las risas del resto del grupo. No había muchos momentos en que podían divertirse sin peligro alguno…y pensaban disfrutarlo.

_'Ahou.'_

Antes de que supieran lo que había pasado los dos hombres ya se encontraban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes con varias marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo y rostro. El resto del grupo no era capaz de entender lo que había sucedido mientras veían como aquel crío cogía en el aire la katana de su compañero con un grácil giro de muñeca.

Indiferente a las miradas que le lanzaban Zoro se dedicaba a sopesar la katana respecto a su espada de madera. Una sonrisa brotó en su rostro._ 'Me gusta esta sensación.'_ En unos segundos se hizo con la katana de su otro atacante y se colocó en posición de combate. No podía esperar a sentir de nuevo ese mismo estremecimiento. Había sido como si una parte de su cuerpo se hubiera despertado por primera vez en toda su vida.

"Tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer esta noche así que mejor os derroto cuanto antes para que pueda seguir mi camino. Que me decís, ¿os parece bien?" Se burló con gran descaro de los kaizoku.

Enfadados por lo que les había hecho a sus amigos todos desenvainaron sus armas y abriéndose en forma de abanico se colocaron frente al muchacho. Solamente el cabecilla del grupo se quedó atrás protegiendo la inversión que representaba la chica en su poder.

"No sé quién eres pero acabas de cometer el peor error de tu corta vida, mocoso. Somos unos kaizoku muy peligrosos y no tendremos piedad de un pequeño mierda como tú. ¿No lo ves? Ahora vas a morir y todo por culpa de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces. Además estamos haciéndole un favor a esta oni."

La seriedad y concentración del rostro del muchacho mutó a una sonrisa cargada de seguridad. "¿Qué quién soy yo? Es muy fácil. **¡¡Yo voy a ser el mejor kenkaku del mundo!!** Y no necesito ninguna excusa para darle una paliza a una banda de perdedores como vosotros."

Agotada su paciencia el ataque de aquellos kaizoku no se hizo esperar. Las cuentas les eran favorables. Doce fieros y expertos kaizoku contra un crío de menos de diez años que llevaba dos katanas casi tan grandes como el mismo. _'Esto acabará en un momento'_ pensó el cabecilla.

"Alégrate." Le dijo a la mecchen. "No tendrás mucho tiempo para dedicarlo en pensar acerca de la muerte de tu pequeño salvador cuando te tenga en mis manos." Ella no le respondió. Ni un solo sonido se podía escuchar en aquel camino mientras le ignoraba totalmente. "Maldita zorra, te haré gritar aunque sea lo último qu-"

_'¿Qué silencio?'_

Cuando el kaizoku volvió su cabeza hacia donde debía estar sucediendo una masacre sus ojos casi se le caen de las cuencas. En verdad había habido una masacre pero fue realizada por el muchacho. _'No es posible. Debo estar sufriendo alucinaciones. Es imposible que ese crío haya podido derrotar a doce de los nuestros.'_ Todos estaban inconscientes, seguramente vivos pero cubiertos de heridas.

Con una katana apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo Zoro apuntó con la otra hacia el único kaizoku que quedaba en pie. Su diabólica sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

"La verdad es que no me han defraudado en absoluto. Porque no esperaba nada de ninguno de tus hombres." Sus ojos se cerraron sobre el kaizoku. "Terminemos con esto de una vez."

Estaba en peligro. _'Este crío es peligroso.'_ No podía dejar de sudar y su mandíbula estaba a punto de dislocarse si abría un poco más la boca. Era imposible tener peor suerte en el mundo. Después de lograr reducir a una de las personas más peligrosas y buscadas del mundo todo se iba a ir al infierno por culpa de un simple crío. La única solución posible sería tratar de negociar con él una salida favorable.

"Creo que empezamos con mal pie, muchacho. ¿Qué te parecería si por dejarme marchar con mi prisionera te diera parte de la recompensa?" su última esperanza era que aceptara su propuesta. Era un crío, con unos miles de berries podría comprar su salida. "No suenan mal diez mil berries, ¿verdad?"

La única respuesta por parte del muchacho fue levantar una ceja interrogadamente. Un segundo más tarde dio un paso en dirección al kaizoku.

_'Este chaval es imbécil. ¿Cómo puede no aceptar semejante trato?'_

"Treinta mil…" aquella diabólica sonrisa nunca desaparecía. "…cien mil…" el muchacho colocó ambas katana en posición de ataque. "…tres millones…" no reaccionó ni lo más mínimo al aumento de la propuesta. _'¿Es qué piensa desvalijarme?'_ "¡¡La mitad de la recompensa!!" le gritó de pronto.

Entonces para su sorpresa el chico empezó a reírse.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" la situación era totalmente ridícula. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien de su categoría estuviera metido en semejante situación? "Para que te enteres, debes saber que esta chica vale setenta y nueve millones." Gritó de pura rabia.

La sonrisa del muchacho era maliciosa. "¿De qué chica estás hablando?"

Una extraña sensación empezó a invadir al kaizoku. _'No es posible.'_ No se atrevía a girarse para no ver lo que sospechaba que había ocurrido. _'No es posible.'_

Pero sí lo era. Había escapado.

"¿Dónde diablos está? No puede haber ido muy lejos." Olvidándose de la situación en la que se encontraba empezó a mirar a su alrededor por si lograba ver a la chica. "No mientras siga con esas esposas puest-" las esposas estaban en el suelo con la llave aún en la cerradura.

"Ah…ah…ah…"

Mientras estaba distraído con el kenkaku ella había aprovechado para quitarle la llave de sus esposas y liberarse. Y cuando discutía el precio para salir de una pieza ella había huido.

"No…no es posible…todos esos millones…" desenvainando su espada agarró con fuerza la empuñadura. "Todo por tu culpa, maldito desgraciado."

Parecía ser que la sensación por perder la recompensa le había hecho olvidar lo peligroso que era realmente el chico contra el que cargaba. El último error de la noche.

Zoro recogió las vainas de sus dos nuevas katana y tras limpiarlas de la sangre que cubría parte de sus superficies las envainó con un golpe seco que hizo eco en el silencio de la noche.

_'Así va a ser el combate dos mil uno. Con armas de verdad. Acero. Así lograré vencerla de una vez. Será un combate real y no un simple entrenamiento.'_

Sin molestarse en ofrecer una simple mirada a sus 'oponentes' caídos Zoro se dirigió corriendo de vuelta al dojo donde se encontraba su verdadera oponente.

_'Esta es la noche de tu derrota, Kuina.'_

_**FIN DEL Flashback**_

Zoro observaba la profunda oscuridad que crecía sin remedio. Estaba a punto de ser devorado pero lo que llenaba su cabeza era un solo pensamiento.

_'__**… ¿A QUÉ DIABLOS VIENE ESTE RECUERDO?...**__'_

Como si se tratase de una respuesta a su pregunta algo captó su atención. A Zoro le pareció escuchar algo pero…

"…… …"

Antes de pudiera pensar sobre si lo que escuchó realmente fue real o sólo una ilusión subacuática las mandíbulas le dieron definitivamente alcance.

Cinco segundos antes.

"¡¿Robin!?" la voz de Luffy ya no estaba para bromas. Algo serio estaba sucediendo y Zoro seguía sin dar señales de vida.

"…Es…Oscuridad."

En ese momento lo que atravesó la superficie del mar provocó una enorme explosión de agua y un oleaje muy grande. La columna de agua dejaba entrever una figura oscura y titánica en su interior. Los gritos de Usopp, Nami y Chopper eran apenas audibles bajo aquel ensordecedor rugido.

Cuando el agua volvió finalmente de nuevo al mar dejó completamente visible al monstruo marino que estuvo cerca de hundirles el Sunny. Era la típica serpiente marina pero mucho mayor que las que se acostumbraron a ver durante toda su travesía. Su color oscuro parecía tragarse la luz del sol y sorprendentemente no poseía ojos. En su lugar por todo su rostro le salían unas cinco docenas de tentáculos que no paraban de agitarse hacia todos lados.

El rugido del monstruo barrió las proximidades a lo largo de varios kilómetros.

"¡¡AAAAAHHH!!" pareció acompañar Chopper al rugido del monstruo. "¡¡Usopp está sufriendo su enfermedad de "No puedo luchar contra monstruos tan peligrosos y enormes como ese" otra vez!!" gritaba Chopper mientras agitaba el cuerpo inerte de Usopp.

Nami había retrocedido hasta la puerta más cercana dispuesta a ponerse a salvo si las cosas empezaran a ir muy mal para ellos. En cambio Luffy tenía ese brillo en la mirada que solo significaban tres cosas: "Shiawase", "Bouken"…y por supuesto…

"**¡¡NIKU!!** **¡¡MESHI, MESHI!!**"

Con un monstruo de ese tamaño, si Zoro se encontraba bajo el agua…_'no puedes estar… ¡NO!... ¡No te pasó nada!'_ Intentó calmarse Robin.

"¡Tranquila mi querida morenaza! Tu caballero enamorado te protegerá de ese monstruo infame." Alardeó con su embobada pasión Sanji.

"¡¡GOMU GOMU…UUUHH??"

"¡¡COUP DE…EEEHH??"

Tanto Luffy como Franky detuvieron sus ataques mientras observaban con detenimiento al monstruo. La enorme boca del monstruo llena de colmillos gigantescos. Seguramente un bicho semejante no se los limpiaba a menudo porque parecía que…

"Mmmm…¡¿Zoro!?"

"Sabes, me pareció ver una especie de alga entre aquellos dientes." Dijo Franky señalando la mandíbula inferior pero sin apartar la vista del resto de aquel monstruo.

"¿El marimo?" dijo Sanji centrando su atención también en el monstruo. "Mira que si al final…"

"¡¡AAAAHHH!! ¡¡Se ha comido a Zoro!!" gritó Chopper ignorando al aún inconsciente Usopp.

Nami se fue acercando poco a poco a ver por qué Luffy había parado su ataque en busca de más meshi.

Apoyándose en uno de los colmillos Zoro saltó fuera de la boca del monstruo. Había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto el acabar como aperitivo. Con un poco de puntería aterrizaría en cubierta ya que no le apetecía para nada volver al agua.

Al ver a su nakama Luffy empezó a gritar de alegría.

"**¡¡ZORO NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR!!** **¡¡SERÁ NUESTRA BANGOHAN DE ESTA NOCHE!!**"

"**¡¡DE QUÉ VAS!!**" le gritaron todo el mundo.

Chopper se fijó que Usopp se había recuperado milagrosamente una vez más.

"Olvídate de esa idea, Luffy." Dijo Sanji mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. "Ese monstruo es abismal. Su niku no es comestible por culpa de su tipo de alimentación. He, no me extraña que intentase comerse al marimo."

Sin decir ni una palabra pero con su mirada fija en la figura de Zoro, Robin contaba los segundos que les separaban.

Uno de los tentáculos del monstruo debió sentir a Zoro porque de pronto se lanzó tras él dispuesto a devorarlo de nuevo. Con ese tamaño podría tragarse el Thousand Sunny de un solo bocado.

Zoro ya estaba cansado de sentirse meshi para este bicho.

_'Ichi Gorira.'_ Su brazo derecho acumuló una enorme cantidad de fuerza en sus músculos. "¡¡BÚSCATE A OTRO PARA COMÉRTELO!!" le dijo antes de sacudirle un potente derechazo en la mandíbula.

Unos más que otros pero todos miraron con asombro como aquel monstruo caía inconsciente al agua mientras Zoro descendía tranquilamente hacia la cubierta…pero lo hacía acompañado.

La cara se asombro de Usopp pronto cambió a una de puro terror cuando un enorme colmillo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él dispuesto a ensartarlo cual pincho moruno.

"**¡¡AAAAHHHH--!!**" su grito se ahogó cuando la punta del colmillo se detuvo a media pulgada de su pecho. Y eso porque se había curvado para evitar ser atravesado.

A su lado se encontraba Franky quien fue el que detuvo aquella arma ósea con una sola mano. En el otro lado Chopper lo observaba con gran fascinación.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el impacto del monstruo contra la superficie del mar provocó un fuerte oleaje que obligó a todos a sujetarse con fuerza a cualquier cosa para evitar caerse no solo contra la cubierta si no al propio mar.

Cuando finalmente se calmó aquel imprevisto oleaje pudo escucharse la voz abatida de Luffy.

"Tanto niku y no se le puede dar ni un solo mordisco. Ya te vale Zoro. Mira que pescar una comida tan inútil."

Todo el mundo miró hacia la barandilla donde pudieron ver a Zoro allí de pie tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado con una mano sobre sus katana. La esencia de la calma.

Por un instante Robin perdió el control y corrió hacia Zoro feliz y aliviada de que nada le hubiera pasado. Pero cuando cruzó su mirada con la del kenkaku se detuvo al instante. La frialdad en sus ojos no había cambiado. _'Era cierto, me había olvidado de que está enfadado conmigo…pero…si solamente supiera por qué.'_ Y una vez más Robin se redujo de vuelta a la niña tímida que oculta en su interior.

De todos sus nakamas solamente Sanji se había dado cuenta de sus acciones. Y ya estaba cansado de ver a su querida Robin en ese estado por culpa de Zoro.

"¡¡EEHH!! ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que estaba pescando?" se quejó Zoro.

Luffy observó con detenimiento a su nakama. "¿Ah no?" tras pensar durante un momento se puso a reír a carcajada limpia. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, entonces es que te caíste al mar. Ha Ha Ha Ha."

La vena en la cabeza de Zoro parecía a punto de estallar. "**¡¡A mí no me compares contigo!!**" finalmente bajó de la barandilla. "¿Y se puede saber por qué estáis todos aquí fuera? Creía que era la hora del chuushoku."

Nunca vio venir el puñetazo que le propinó Nami en toda la cabeza.

"¡¡Y A TÍ QUE DIABLOS TE PASA??" le gritó Zoro mientras se sujetaba su cabeza dolorida.

"¡¿QUE QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡¡Que por tu culpa tuvimos que dejar todo para buscar a un imbécil que se cayó al mar!!"

Chopper se escondió detrás del cuerpo paralizado de Usopp. "Nami da miedo…" la susodicha le dirigió una mirada letal que era capaz de helar la sangre. "¡¡IIIIIHHHHH!! ¡¡No he dicho nada!!"

Colocándose el colmillo sobre la cabeza Franky se dirigió hacia la trampilla de la cubierta. "Ya que todo parece ir Súper voy a guardar esto."

"¡¿Y TÚ PARA QUE QUIERES ESA COSA!?" cuando Nami se enfadaba tardaba en recuperar el control.

Con una mueca de indeferencia Franky se alejó del grupo. "Nunca se sabe."

"¡¡Para sopa!!" dijo Luffy pensando una vez más con el estómago.

"¡¡Para hacer una miniatura!!" soltó Usopp de improviso volviendo a la vida.

"¡¡Para partiros la cabeza!!" susurró Nami chirriando los dientes.

"Justo por esto." Dijo Zoro mientras se encaminaba hacia el puente. "Y os repito que no me caí al agua."

Entonces Chopper se dio cuenta de que Zoro llevaba algo sujeto en la pierna.

"Zoro, ¿por qué tienes una cuerda atada al tobillo izquierdo?" preguntó inocentemente el pequeño nakama.

Todo el mundo centró su atención en dicha pierna. Y allí estaba, como había dicho Chopper, un trozo de soga atada al tobillo de Zoro totalmente paralizado y quien se estaba poniendo ligeramente colorado. Todos le observaban esperando una respuesta.

"Solo quería un momento de tranquilidad y silencio." Una fugaz mirada en dirección de Robin que seguía los acontecimientos sin decir ni una palabra. "Así que pensé, ¿que mejor sitio que bajo el agua?...pero…"

No era posible…_**'Se quedó dormido bajo el agua.'**_

"Lo que eres es un imbécil." Dijo Nami aún cabreada. "¿Es que no sabes que los sonidos se transmiten mucho mejor bajo el agua?" negando con la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio. "Pero que digo. Si tú nunca te enteras de nada."

De nuevo volvió a lanzarle una mirada de suspicacia a Robin. "…claro…de nada…"

Aquello ya era la gota que colmó la paciencia de Sanji, ya de por sí escasa cuando se refiere al bienestar de sus amadas chicas. Dando un paso al frente se encaró con el kenkaku.

"Muy bien, ya me he cansado de tus veladas acusaciones, marimo." El tono de Sanji, tranquilo y letal no presagiaba nada bueno. "Ya me estás diciendo cuál es tu problema con mi querida Robin-chan, si no quieres que te lo saque a golpes."

Aquello fue una sorpresa para el resto de los Mugiwara que empezaron a mirar intermitentemente a Robin y a Zoro. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que entre eses dos hubiera algún tipo de rencilla ya que pensaban que tras los sucesos de Water 7 Zoro por fin había dado su brazo a torcer respecto a Robin. Y viendo su comportamiento eso mismo había parecido.

"Como te he dicho antes: No soy yo quien debe hablar." Habló Zoro inalterado por las palabras de kukku-san.

"Difiero. Si fueras un caballero o tuvieras un mínimo de educación sabrías que no se debe poner a una señorita en un compromiso."

"Oye Luffy es mejor que hagas algo antes de que estos dos la armen."Le suplicó Usopp a su senchou.

Pero en donde se suponía que estaba Luffy no había nadie.

"¡¡Y AHORA DÓNDE SE HA METIDO ESTE IDIOTA!!" gritó Nami con los nervios destrozados.

"Mugiwara está allí." Franky estaba de vuelta y les señalaba hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del Sunny. "Eses dos ya están otra vez peleando. Menudos críos están hechos."

Nami, Usopp y Chopper miraron hacia donde les indicaba Franky y se encontraron a un Luffy cargado de comida viendo con interés a sus dos nakamas a punto de ponerse a pelear.

"**¡¡FUE A BUSCAR COMIDA PARA VER EL ESPECTÁCULO!!**"

"¿Eeeh? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Luffy mientras devoraba un trozo de pai.

Una vez más todo parecía ir mal por su culpa, aunque esta vez Robin no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal. En verdad eso era algo que carecía de importancia. Ya que debería saberlo pues si fue algo que hizo ella, ¿quién mejor que ella misma para saber de que se trataba?

"Kukku-san. Detente, por favor." La voz de Robin sonaba tan firme como siempre pero existía un eco de tristeza en el fondo.

"Pero…Robin-chan…" pero una mirada a aquellos ojos azules y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tragándose su orgullo intentó calmar el fuego que ardía en su interior. Dirigió su atención de vuelta al kenkaku encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. Si esto seguía así iba a tener que comprar más antes de lo previsto. "Tienes mucha suerte de que a mi querida Robin-chan no le guste que sus nakamas se líen a golpes y mucho menos tras todo lo que pasamos recientemente." Sanji exhaló una bocanada de humo hacia el cielo. "pero tienes que decirme por qué odias de esta manera a Robin-cha."

Zoro levantó una ceja en su gesto característico de sorpresa. "¿Y quién diablos dice que la odio?"

Todos sus nakamas levantaron la mano.

"Idiotas. Vivís en el pasado. Todo es diferente ahora. ¿Por quién me tomáis para que siguiera dudando de ella?"

Si no se trataba de eso entonces nadie sabía qué demonios pasaba entre ellos dos.

"Pero entonces qu-"

"Por favor, kukku-san." Le interrumpió Robin.

A pesar de que quería ayudarla, y viendo la mirada triste de Robin, sabía que insistiendo haría más mal que bien. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar pero si…

"Eso es ero-kukku, deja de meterte en donde nadie te ha llamado." Le interrumpió ahora Zoro sus pensamientos.

Sanji ya no pudo soportarlo más. Dio un salto hacia Zoro mientras giraba en el aire dispuesto a propinarle una de sus devastadoras patadas.

Todos los presentes no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo. Sus caras de sorpresa no tenían precio. En cambio Luffy estaba animando a sus dos nakamas mientras no paraba de devorar.

_'__Mu tou Ryuu__'_ "**Tatsu Maki**."

Uniendo el giro del ataque de Sanji al de su propio golpe, Zoro agarró al kukku por la pierna y lo lanzó a gran distancia del Thousand Sunny.

"**¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!**" los tres miembros más susceptibles de los Mugiwara gritaron al ver a su nakama volar por los aires.

Robin miró a Zoro que le soportó la mirada sin titubeos.

En cambio el grito de Luffy era de pura diversión. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. Un gran espectáculo y un montón de comida. No podía pedir nada más. _'Tal vez más comida.'_ Aunque con Sanji en medio del mar era algo difícil de conseguir.

"¡¡SANJI VUELVE A PREPARAR MÁS COM-!!"

En esos momentos bajo el 'Sanji volador' apareció un nuevo monstruo marino y que a diferencia del que intentó comerse a Zoro este…

"**¡¡NIKU!!** Y este si parece comestible. ¡¡SANJI CAZA A ESE PARA ESTA NOCHE!!"

"**¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!**" siguieron a gritar aquellos tres.

Zoro se rascó la nuca impacientemente ignorando como Sanji dejaba k.o. a su monstruo marino para delicia de Luffy que ya se relamía de gusto. "¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad no sabes qué está pasando?"

"**¡¡AAA-!!**" la atención de todo el grupo pasó de 'nunca estuvo en peligro' Sanji a 'algo me cabrea de ti' Zoro.

Robin negó con la cabeza. Lo único en que podía pensar era en su 'no cita' y la forma en que transcurrió y dudaba que Zoro estuviera enfadado por eso. Porque… "Yo creía que ahora estábamos bien."

Zoro maldijo para sí en silencio.

"Oye Nami, ¿qué pasa con Zoro y Robin?" le preguntó Luffy a su koukaisha.

Nami giró la cabeza lentamente hacia Luffy que se encontraba de pronto a su lado. Parece ser que se había terminado toda la comida y ahora estaba mirando con curiosidad la conversación de sus dos nakamas.

"…pero qué clase de senchou eres Luffy…si no te enteras de lo que ocurre con tus propios nakamas…" la voz asesina de Nami lograba asustar hasta los huesos a Luffy.

"Pero si lo sé." Protestó Luffy. Nami creyó ver una luz al fondo del oscuro túnel que era la mente de Luffy. "Sanji fue a buscar nuestra cena." Pero se trataba de un tren.

Cogiéndole ambas manos se las metió en la boca intentando ahogarlo. "Lo mejor es que permanezcas callado si no quieres acompañar a Sanji."

Totalmente aterrorizado Luffy asintió como el perfecto dominado que era.

"Muy bien. Tendrías que haberlo supuesto y admitido por tu cuenta pero viendo que no hay manera de que te des cuenta de lo que has hecho te diré sólo una cosa." La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Todos parecían aguantarse la respiración mientras esperaban las palabras de Zoro.

"La fiesta en la Galley."

Las reacciones sobre un mismo motivo no podían haber sido tan variadas. Luffy empezó a reírse recordando los buenos momentos pasados con todos sus amigos y con aquella enorme cantidad de comida. En cambio Nami le recordó que por su culpa se habían gastado casi en su totalidad los últimos cien millones que les quedaban. El cabreo de Nami enfrió también los recuerdos de Usopp y Chopper que usaron sus técnicas de protección: ketchup boshi y el Guard Point Kogawa Kyouka.

Robin se había quedado helada. De todos los posibles motivos para explicar el extraño comportamiento de Zoro nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera haber sido éste. Entonces recordó la conversación que mantuvo con Nami tras la fiesta.

_**Flashback**_

Las dos mecchen de los Mugiwara paseaban tranquilamente por las calles de Water 7 dispuestas a disfrutar de una tarde de compras y diversión. La conversación era ligera y nunca se acercó lo más mínimo sobre los acontecimientos aún muy frescos de la presunta traición y posterior rescate de Robin. Por eso no se sabe muy bien como hablando de ropa y chicos Nami acabó hablándole sobre el comportamiento de Zoro durante el trayecto en el "RocketMan".

"Si lo hubieras visto. ¡Menudo animal! Por poco nos hace descarrilar en medio de aquel terrible temporal."

"…" Robin no sabía que contestar pero tampoco podía quedarse en silencio. "Supongo que estaba deseando pelear. Kenshi-san no es de los que se pueden quedar quietos. En Skypiea mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las ruinas no paraba de quejarse de que aquel bosque no era tan peligroso como lo pintaban."

Y para su sorpresa, y la de Nami, no pudo evitar unas risitas. Al ver la mirada interrogante de su nakama Robin logró controlarse y le sonrió.

"Fue justo antes de que nos atacara la boa gigante."

Entonces Nami también se puso a reir. "Supongo que es cierto eso que dicen de que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas-"

"…porque puede hacerse realidad." Le terminó la frase Robin. "Pero así funcionan los sueños. Debes desearlos con todas tus fuerzas para poder cumplirlos."

"Tal vez, pero en el "RocketMan" Zoro no estaba enfadado por la falta de combate."

"Estaba enfadado conmigo." Susurró Robin.

Nami le negó con la cabeza dedicándole una media sonrisa. "No. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de impedir que algo así sucediera." Nami pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Robin. Y decidió darle algo más en que pensar a su nakama. "Y que no fueras capaz de confiar en su fuerza…y la de los demás para ayudarte." Ahora fue el turno de Nami de reírse. "Quién hubiera pensado que un monstruo como él pudiera tener esa clase de pensamientos profundos, ¿no te parece?"

_'Todo se resume en un solo concepto. _"_Confianza_"_._"

"Atiende bien, Robin. Zoro nunca se fía de nadie a la primera. En eso se distingue claramente de Luffy. Pero siempre sigue sus órdenes a pesar de lo que él piense."

"Es nuestro senchou-san." Dijo con gran seriedad. "Tenemos que hacer lo que nos ordene."

Nami no podía entender como podían estos dos seguir tan ciegamente las burradas que se le podían ocurrir a Luffy. Pocas veces decían cosas interesantes y "normales" pero lo inmensa mayoría solo se trataban de ridiculeces que les terminaría por mete en problemas y de los gordos.

"Sabes que Zoro fue el primero en unirse a los Mugiwara y después me uní yo, ¿verdad?" le preguntó con un aire conspirativo Nami.

"Si." Respondió lacónicamente Robin. "Luego se unió kukku-san y finalmente isha-san."

"Pues es mentira." Nami vio como su amiga frunció el ceño confundida. "Yo no me había unido a Luffy…a los Mugiwara." Se retractó Nami rápidamente. Robin hizo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír descaradamente al lapsus de su nakama. "…yo sólo me había aliado con ellos temporalmente. Por supuesto con derecho al reparto de cualquier tesoro que consiguieran."

_'…'_

"Pero cuando supe que Arlong volvía a estar en acción tuve que volver a Kokoyashi-mura…así que les robé el Going no Merri y todos los tesoros que llevaban." Le guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua pícaramente. "Yo me uní…a los Mugiwara después de que me ayudaron a salvar Kokoyashi-mura y a toda su gente."

"…gracias por actualizarme la formación de los Mugiwara, koukaisha-san. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo."

La sonrisa de Nami era enorme mientras recordaba los acontecimientos del pasado.

"Esto me lo dijo Usopp. Cuando les robé el Going no Merri tanto Luffy como el propio Usopp decidieron darse prisa en ir detrás mía. Usopp para recuperar a Merri y Luffy porque yo era su koukaisha. Pero Zoro dijo que me dejaran con viento fresco…el muy desgraciado."

Robin empezaba a ver a dónde pretendía llegar Nami.

"Pero no lo hizo."

"Siguiendo la orden de Luffy de recuperarme. Y la cumplió a pesar de la terrible herida que le infligió Mihawk el Shichibukai. Ya sabes, ese corte que le cruza todo el pecho."

_'Mmmmm'_

Nami se dio cuenta de la fantasiosa mirada de Robin y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cómplice. "Pero contigo, en cambio, nos expuso todos los hechos para que supiéramos a qué nos enfrentábamos." Nami miró fijamente a su amiga a los ojos. "Y le preguntó a Luffy que íbamos a hacer." La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. "Así que supongo que ese kenkaku tiene muchas más cosas en la cabeza de lo que pensaba."

Robin no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente bajo las risas de Nami.

_**FIN DEL Flashback**_

"¿Lo sabias?" preguntó Robin algo avergonzada.

Zoro posó su mano sobre Wadou Ichimonji de forma instintiva. "Después de lo ocurrido en nuestro primer encuentro…a mí no se me coge desprevenido más que una sola vez si tienen suerte."

Dejando de apretarle el cuello de Luffy, que se le había alargado hasta que su cabeza estaba sobre la cubierta, Nami se volvió hacia la conversación que mantenían Zoro y Robin. _'Por lo menos parece que algunas cosas salen a la luz.'_

"Pero no se trató de lo mismo. Esta vez solam-"

Alzando la mano Zoro la instó a que no hablara más. "Así empezó también la otra vez." La mirada del kenkaku se endureció de pronto. "Me da igual si sólo vino a pedir una dirección o a desearte buen viaje. Lo que me molesta es que no dijeras nada y te lo quedaras para ti."

Recuperándose de sus posiciones de defensa Usopp y Chopper vieron como Nami se disponía a decir algo solo para permanecer en silencio por una sutil seña de Robin.

"Oye Nami." Le habló Luffy mirando hacia arriba, ya que aún tenía la cabeza sobre la cubierta, mientras recogía su cuello alargado. "Creo que se te olvidó ponerte las br-"

Nami le clavó un pisotón en pleno rostro. Al levantar el pie fue como darle a un interruptor pues el cuello de Luffy se recogió al instante.

"¡¿POR QUÉ ME PISAS LA CARA!?"

"**¡¡PORQUE TE COMPORTAS COMO UN CERDO EN LOS MOMENTOS MÁS INOPORTUNOS!!**"

Tratando de ignorar al imbécil de su senchou volvió su atención a la conversación de los otros dos.

"Menudo peligro tiene la tía esta." Dijo Franky lo más bajo posible no queriendo ser objeto de la ira de Nami. "Es que siempre golpea primero antes de pegar después."

Protegidos tras Franky tanto Chopper como Usopp sólo se atrevieron a asentir.

Luffy intentaba recuperar la forma de su rostro mientras notaba un agujero en el estómago. Tenía un poco de hambre. _'Es normal, con tantas interrupciones no he podido comer apropiadamente…'_ las palabras de Nami llegaron finalmente a su cabeza tras lograr superar a su estómago. _'… ¿es que hay momentos oportunos?'_

"¿De quién habláis?" les preguntó Nami tanto a Zoro como a Robin.

Aunque la pregunta era para ambos Zoro dejó claro que él no era quien debería contestarla haciendo oídos sordos. Robin emitió un suspiro de resignación. Su intención nunca fue la de intentar ocultarles lo ocurrido lo que pasaba era que no les quería molestar durante la celebración por algo que realmente careció de importancia. Le había dejado marcharse con sus nakamas. Eso era lo que le importaba a Robin.

Robin apartó la mirada de la de Zoro para ver a todos sus nakamas. "Parece ser que es algo que os debería haber dicho mucho antes pero pensé que…" Robin negó con la cabeza. _'No más excusas.'_ "En la fiesta me vino a hablar el Almirante Aokiji."

Los rostros de sorpresa de todos pronto cambiaron por unos de dura seriedad que hizo ver a Robin que había cometido un error al no contárselo. Ella lo entendía. Era normal que estuvieran enfadados. Después de todo lo que pasaron como se le había ocurrido ocultarles algo así. _'Es que nunca aprende-'_

"**¡¿TE HIZO ALGO!?**" El tono de Luffy no era de enfado…era de cuidado y protección. "¡¡Cuando lo vuelva a ver lo voy a mandar por los aires!!"

Robin se mordió el labio para evitar llorar mientras negó con la cabeza. "No, no me hizo nada. Vino a decirme…si finalmente había encontrado a…" levantando la vista les otorgó con una sonrisa real y sincera. "…mis nakamas."

Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa con la suya propia. "Pues claro que los has encontrado. O es que yo no te lo he dicho suficientemente. ¡¡TODOS NOSOTROS SOMOS TUS NAKAMAS!!" asomándose por la barandilla alargó el brazo hacia la superficie del mar. "Vamos Sanji. Aún tienes que servir el deza-to."

Agarrándose a la mano de Luffy, Sanji subió a bordo del Sunny.

"Ya me extrañaba a mí que me sacaras del agua porque sí. Menudo senchou más aprovechado tenemos."

Todos empezaron a reírse con ganas.

"Hey Sanji." Luffy alargó sus brazos hacia el mar. "Te olvidaste de traer ese monstruo marino 'comestible'."

Pero allí ya no había ni rastro del monstruo.

Luffy estaba agachado contra la pared totalmente hundido por la pérdida de tanto niku. Resultaba deprimente verle en ese estado.

Sólo había una manera de levantarle el ánimo.

"¿Quién quiere aisukuri-mu?" preguntó Sanji.

"Yo lo quiero de chocolate." Dijo Chopper.

"A mi me lo pones de limón y vainilla." Pidió Usopp.

"Yo quiero uno de cola." Le pidió obviamente Franky.

"¡¿De cola?!" dijeron al tiempo Usopp y Chopper. "Que petición más rara."

"**¡¡YO LO QUIERO DE NIKU!!**" dijo entre risas Luffy.

_'Para raro éste.'_

"Nami-chan. Robin-chan. ¿De qué queréis los vuestros?" les preguntó Sanji con su voz de atontado.

"Mandarina." Le dijo sonriente Nami.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Luffy. No era muy a menudo cuando había la posibilidad de tomar alguna de las mandarinas de Nami. _'¿A sonado muy raro?'_

"¡¡Yo también quiero las mandarinas de Nami!!"

La mirada de Nami haría huir de terror incluso al Rey del Mar más peligroso de todo Grand Line.

_'Pues si que ha debido sonar raro.'_ Lo mejor era pasar de largo. "**¡¡NIKU!! ¡¡NIKU!!**"

Sanji trató de ignorar los gritos de Luffy. "Y tú mi querida flor del atardecer." Le preguntó con su cara de sumiso enamorado.

"Si puede ser, me gustaría uno de kouhii."

"Por supuesto, Robin-chan. Para ti lo que tú quieras." Cambiando su cara dócil por una de mayor seriedad se dirigió al último que faltaba por pedir. "¿Y a ti con qué te vas a tener que conformar, marimo?"

Pero allí ya no estaba Zoro.

"**¡¡ZORO HA DESAPARECIDO!!**" gritó Chopper como loco.

"**¡¡OTRA VEZ!!**" gritaron todos.

"¡¡HOMBRE AL AGUA, HOMBRE AL AGUA!!" empezó a anunciar con su megáfono Usopp.

Al escuchar las palabras de Usopp, Chopper no dudó en lanzarse al agua. Por suerte Sanji lo detuvo interceptándolo con una pierna.

"Chopper a ver si paras de lanzarte al agua. ¡Qué eres un martillo!" le dijo Sanji devolviéndolo a la cubierta.

"Además el kenkaku está allí." Les señaló Franky en dirección del puente donde se encontraba un enfadado Zoro.

"¡¡QUEREIS DEJAR DE DECIR QUE ME CAIGO AL AGUA!! Ni que fuera Luffy." Protestó Zoro.

Luffy no podía dejar de reír. Siempre se lo pasaba en grande junto a sus nakamas.

"Lo que deberías hacer es algo de ruido al moverte." Dijo Usopp todo serio. "Así sabríamos que no te caíste al mar. No sé, tal vez un calzado que chirríe."

"O mejor aún, un collar con un cascabel." Sugirió Nami lo que trajo una explosión de risas de todos los Mugiwara. "Seguro que te quedaría monísimo."

La sangre empezaba a hervirle.

"Le quedaría mejor un cencerro." Se burló Sanji.

Si era posible las risas aumentaron en intensidad…igual que la vena en la cabeza de Zoro.

"¡¡IROS AL INFIERNO, DESGRACIADOS!!"

Lo único salvable de toda esta burla era ver que Robin solamente le sonreía sinceramente como si se apiadara de la absurda situación montada a su alrededor.

Se pudieron escuchar los pesados pasos que daba Zoro mientras entraba en el interior del Sunny cuando se hizo el silencio por el exabrupto del kenkaku. Una vez fuera de la vista rompieron a reír de nuevo. Aunque todo tenía un final…

"¡¡Sanji no te olvides de mi aisukuri-mu!!" le pidió Luffy.

Pronto se unieron el resto de los Mugiwara a reclamar sus propios aisukuri-mu.

Robin decidió quedarse en cubierta mirando la belleza del mar mientras a pocos metros Franky desataba la cuerda con la que Zoro se había sujetado al Sunny.

Tan silenciosa como el propio Zoro, Nami le siguió los pasos hacia el interior del puente. _'Tal vez a la Dorobou neko si le sentaría bien un collar…uno caro con cantidad de joyas.'_ Fantaseaba la pelirroja.

Desde el umbral del puente pudo observar como Zoro estaba ¿estudiando? atentamente el mapa de la zona donde se encontraban. _'Sorpresa tras sorpresa'_ pensó Nami. _'¿Es qué este día no va a tener fin?'_

"¿Necesitas ayuda, 'koukaisha'?" le preguntó Nami con su tono burlón.

Zoro ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la mirada para saber que tenía esa sonrisa que siempre le surgía cuando pensaba que podía sacar alguna clase de beneficio. _'Esta vez no.'_ Se dijo Zoro.

"Mira que eres crío. ¿Así qué estabas todo de morros por eso? 'Robin no me dijo lo de Aokiji.'" Se burló Nami poniendo una vocecilla lastimera. "Menudo kenkaku estás tú hecho."

"¡¿Quién dice que estaba de morros!?" le replicó airadamente Zoro. "Yo no me pongo de morros…bruja entrometida."

Pero en lugar de lograr enfadarla aquello pareció divertirla aún más. "Y no te olvides o te haré algún conjuro."

Al ver que ya no iba a recibir ningún tipo de réplica, _'maldito cabezota'_, Nami se acercó a la mesa con movimientos casuales pero llenos de gracia. _'…con viento fresco…'_ Justo como había pensado, Zoro estaba inmerso en el mapa de toda esta zona de Grand Line. Pero estaba viendo el mapa en el que Nami se encontraba trabajando y no el que había conseguido en Water 7.

"¡Cómo me lo manches o lo estropees ligeramente vas a pagarlo muy caro!" dijo seriamente Nami.

Instintivamente Zoro dio un paso atrás y apartó las manos del mapa. Nami sonrió a su reacción. Lo tenía totalmente dominado. _'…pero ella lo tiene cogido…'_

Colocándose a su lado le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al kenkaku. "Dime que quieres saber…esta vez te lo diré gratis."…Silencio…"Te lo juro."…Silencio…"Por todos mis tesoros." Mientras esperaba apartó su mapa, con sumo cuidado, y puso sobre la mesa el obtenido en Water 7.

Sabiéndose sin salida a Zoro no le quedaba otro remedio que claudicar. "Veamos, nosotros estamos aquí." Dijo señalando con cuidado una zona del mapa donde Nami había hecho una anotación del rumbo.

"Estamos aquí." Nami señaló la posición actual.

"Entonces desde donde estaba yo en el agua de espaldas al Sunny y en la dirección hacia delante ligeramente desplazada hacia la izquierda…" empezó a rumiar Zoro casi para si mismo.

"¿Pero tú sabes de lo qué estás hablando?" preguntó totalmente escéptica Nami.

Zoro hizo un gran esfuerzo para ignorarla. "Debe ser esta zona." Señaló en el mapa todo convencido.

"Es esta zona." Le aclaró Nami señalando en otra parte bastante más alejada de la elegida por Zoro. "No puedo creerme que tú seas capaz de perderte incluso mirando un mapa."

El peliverde le lanzó una mirada de pura irritación a la pelirroja que la recibió con una amplia sonrisa de superioridad. "Vamos, vamos, Zoro no te pongas así. No todos pueden ser tan perfectos como yo."

Volviendo su atención al mapa observó con cuidado la zona señalada por Nami.

_'Tatoukai Nakusuto'_

Nami también miró el mapa. "¿El archipiélago Nakusuto?" Estaba lejos de la ruta que estaban siguiendo para llegar a "Gyojin shima." "¿Por qué te interesa?"

"Cada isla tiene su propia carga magnética, ¿verdad?" le preguntó ignorando totalmente la propia pregunta de Nami.

"Es lo más común. Pero si las islas están demasiado cercas unas de las otras compartirían la misma carga magnética." Clases de navegación de Nami. Coste: no tienen precio…aún.

"Eso facilitará las cosas un poco."

Sin decir nada más Zoro se disponía a volver a la cubierta. Era hora de tener unas palabras con Luffy.

"Eh, Zoro. Por lo menos dime de qué va todo esto."

"No lo sé." Deteniéndose en el umbral, como había estado antes Nami, Zoro le habló sin girarse. "Tu sueño es dibujar el mapa del mundo."

"Si, es cierto. ¿A qué viene ahora eso?" Nami no entendía lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza al kenkaku.

"Pero lo has empezado por Grand Line." Entonces Zoro volvió la cabeza. "Estamos siguiendo una sola ruta desde que entramos y no podemos cambiarla hasta llegar a "Raftel". Entonces, ¿cómo vas a poder dibujar tu mapa?"

Nami no sabía que decir. Tenía razón en lo que decía pero no se había parado a pensar en ello. Porque siempre acababa de la misma forma…

"¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Luffy cumpla su sueño?"

No quería pensar en ello…_'Luffy no lo haría…no seguiría los pasos de Gold Roger…él no me haría eso…'_ el recuerdo de Loguetown le vino a la memoria provocándole un escalofrío.

Sin decir nada más Zoro dejó a solas a Nami.

En la cubierta todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de sus aisukuri-mu bajo la brisa fresca del mar. Momentos de relax como este no eran muy habituales para los Mugiwara y no estaba mal deleitarse con ellos cuando se presentaban.

Zoro vio a Luffy tomándose su aisukuri-mu, que realmente esperaba que no fuera de niku como lo había pedido, cuando toda su atención fue robada por la imagen que borró el mundo que le rodeaba.

Ante él se encontraba Robin tomando su aisukuri-mu con suaves lamidas de su cálida lengua. Zoro recordaba las sensaciones de que era capaz de provocar el contacto de aquella lengua y el delirio cuando unía fuerzas con sus labios.

Caminando perdido en sus pensamientos no vio a Usopp hasta que acabó por golpearle haciéndole caerse por la escalera. Sus gritos finalmente trajeron de vuelta a Zoro justo para ver como su nakama caía escalera abajo. Para su sorpresa y la de los demás, Usopp logró dar unos cuantos giros en el aire de una manera pseudo acrobática que consiguió que mantuviera su aisukuri-mu de una sola pieza.

A Chopper le brillaban los ojos de pura emoción viendo la acción de Usopp.

"Ha sido una pasada, Usopp."

Como siempre Usopp supo adaptarse a la situación. "A que sí. Pero esto no es nada para mí que me pasé treinta y cinco años como acróbata en los mayores circos del mundo. ¿Sabes cómo me llamaban?" Chopper negó con la cabeza. "¡¡ODOROKUBEKI USOPP!!"

"Eres genial, Usopp."

La risa de Usopp se podía escuchar por todo el Sunny.

"Entonces todo está bien." Dijo Zoro tranquilamente.

"¡¿Cómo va a estar bien!?" protestó Usopp con grandes espavientos. "Por poco me tiras mi aisukuri-mu. Y eso que te estaba avisando."

Sintiéndose suficientemente culpable por lo ocurrido Zoro lanzó una mirada fugaz a Robin para encontrársela sonriéndole sutilmente mientras se relamía los labios de helado. Parecía ser que ya había recuperado la confianza para provocarle de nuevo. Y Zoro no sabía si estaba más contento por ello o molesto. Cuando la belleza de su sonrisa creció ampliamente mientras no apartaba la vista de él supo la respuesta.

_'Por supuesto que sí.'_

Tratando de redirigir la situación fue en busca de Luffy. "Hey, Luffy." Su nakama le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. _'Vaya, no sabía que tenía de esas.'_ "Quería pedirte algo."

Los ojos de mugiwara se le abrieron por completo al escuchar a Zoro. "Lo sabía."

_'¿Es posible que lo sepa?'_, se preguntó Zoro.

"No pienso darte de mi aisukuri-mu."

"¿¡QUIÉN QUIERE TU AISUKURI-MU!?" _'Esto me pasa por poner demasiado altas mis expectativas con él.'_

Sin un momento de duda Luffy se tragó de un solo bocado el aisukuri-mu. Casi al instante empezó a revolcarse por la cubierta mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

"¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH SE ME HA CONGELADO EL CEREBRO!!"

"**¡¡QUÉ CEREBRO!!**" le gritaron todos.

En ese momento salió Nami del puente. Su rostro serio desapareció cuando vio a Luffy revolcándose mientras gritaba que su cerebro estaba congelándose. Sin poderlo evitar empezó a reírse abiertamente atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas que la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca. A excepción de unos de ellos.

"¡¡Ah, Nami-chan!! Aquí tengo tu aisukuri-mu de mandarina." Le dijo Sanji apartando su atención de Robin por primera vez desde que se había dado cuenta de que Nami se fuera de la cubierta.

Luffy acabó a los pies de la pelirroja mientras aún se quejaba del frío que hacía dentro de su cabeza. "¡¡No está bien reírse de tu senchou, Nami!!" se quejó Luffy con un mohín en el rostro. _'¿Eh?'_ "Aunque ahora que me fijo si que llevas un tan-"

Pero Luffy se calló demasiado tarde. Nami le había escuchado claramente. Acuclillándose sobre Luffy le ofreció una sonrisa tierna mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ambas manos.

"… ¿Nami?" se atrevió a preguntar Luffy.

De improviso se puso en pie aún con Luffy bien sujeto. "**¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE ANTES SOBRE DECIR ESTAS COSAS!?**" sin darle tiempo a responder lanzó a Luffy por los aires de cabeza al mar.

Todo el mundo observó como pasaba Luffy por encima de sus cabezas pero nadie hizo nada al respecto. Nami recibió su aisukuri-mu de mandarina a manos de un servicial Sanji que parecía deshacerse por las felicitaciones de Nami.

_'Idiota.'_ pensó Zoro antes de mirar de nuevo a Robin lo que provocó que apartara rápidamente la vista de ella. _'Mira quién habla.'_

Usopp y Chopper observaban, mientras tomaban sus aisukuri-mu, como Luffy alargó el brazo para sujetarse al mástil volviendo de esta forma de manera segura al Sunny.

"Hey, marimo."

Cuando Zoro miró hacia donde estaba Sanji vio como un aisukuri-mu volaba hacia él. Directo hacia su cara. Atrapándolo sin problemas se encaró con Sanji una vez más.

"¿A qué viene esto? Yo no te pedí nada." El tono de Zoro todo serio.

Sanji prefirió ignorarlo por esta vez mientras se encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. _'A este paso me voy a quedar sin reservas.'_ "¿Quién crees quien soy? Yo cocino para todos, incluso para un na-kashira." Sanji observó como Zoro miraba con recelo el aisukuri-mu. "Deja de comportarte como un crío y tómate el aisukuri-mu."

Aquello provocó una ligera risa por parte de Robin.

"¡¡AAAHHH que sonido más maravilloso Robin-chan!!" Sanji era como gelatina cuando se refería a las mujeres.

Zoro pensó que lo mejor era volver a su problema y esperar que ahora Luffy estuviera receptivo…o todo lo posible que era capaz de estar.

"Hey, Luffy. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante."

Bajando a cubierta en su inimitable estilo, procurando evitar pasar cerca de Nami simplemente por pura precaución, Luffy acabó delante de Zoro.

Cuando Zoro vio la intensidad de la mirada de Luffy creyó que por fin había captado su atención. Como casi siempre, se equivocaba. _'Pero qué.'_ La mirada de Luffy estaba centrada exclusivamente en el aisukuri-mu que Zoro tenía en la mano.

_'¿Pero este tío es de verdad?'_ Moviendo el aisukuri-mu hacia varios lados observó con incredulidad como Luffy lo seguía no sólo con la vista si no también con su cuerpo. Sin detenerse miró a Robin que parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo. A Zoro la situación le recordaba la manera en que Robin se había ganado a Chopper y a Luffy cuando ingresó en los Mugiwara.

Sin previo aviso le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy. "¡¡QUIERES HACERME CASO A MÍ!?"

"Jo Zoro cómo te pasas." Protestó Luffy. "Hoy estáis un poco violentos conmigo."

Y este era su senchou.

_'¡Qué demonios!'_ Zoro le dio su aisukuri-mu a Luffy que lo recibió con tal felicidad que era como si le hubiera entregado el mismísimo "One Piece". "Luffy tengo que pedirte unos días libres."

Aquello atrajo la atención del resto de los Mugiwara. Luffy en cambio seguía disfrutando de su nuevo aisukuri-mu. Robin miró con extrañeza a Zoro. Su petición no era algo normal y mucho menos viniendo de él.

"Vale." Fue la simple respuesta de Luffy.

"¿Cómo que 'vale', Luffy?" preguntó Usopp. "¿No quieres saber por qué Zoro te está pidiendo unos días para ir a quién sabe dónde?"

Luffy se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. "Es Zoro. Estará bien."

"Bien perdido." Añadió Sanji.

Zoro parecía dispuesto a iniciar una nueva discusión pero como había hecho antes Sanji ahora fue su turno de dejársela pasar.

"Sanji tiene razón." Continuó Usopp. "Lo más probable es que Zoro se pierda y nunca volvamos a verle."

Aquello si pareció llegarle a Luffy. "Entonces permiso denegado." Dijo tajantemente.

"Pero si acabas de decirme que no había problema." Protestó Zoro. A veces Luffy resultaba imposible.

"Es verdad." Luffy empezó a darle vueltas al problema durante cierto tiempo bajo la atenta mirada de sus nakamas. "¡Ay, me duele la cabeza!"

"**¡¡Pues no pienses tanto!!**"

"Hey, que es por el aisukuri-mu." Se defendió Luffy débilmente.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír por la simpleza de su senchou.

"No hay ningún problema." Dijo Nami para sorpresa de todos que la miraban expectantes. "Lo único que hay que hacer es mandar con Zoro una niñera." Esto último lo dijo con una delicadeza como si estuvieran hablando de un niño pequeño.

Todos rompieron a reír. La imagen la misma para todos. Zoro con niñera.

"**¡¡DEJAD DE TOMARME EL PELO!!**"

Nami fue la primera en dejar de reír mientras los demás intentaban aguantarse las suyas de cualquier manera posible.

"No es broma, Zoro. Debes admitir que si te dejamos suelto a tu aire no sólo no encontrarás el lugar a donde quieres ir si no que no podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta al Sunny junto a tus queridos nakamas." La condescendencia en su voz era insoportable.

_'Y es peor porque sabes que es cierto.'_

"¿Y quién irá?" preguntó Chopper.

Justo cuando Luffy se iba a presentar voluntario la mirada de Nami lo fulminó en el sitio. "Yo no puedo ir. Como senchou debo ser el último en abandonar el Sunny."

Aquello no le sonó nada bien a Franky. "Yo no pienso dejar el Sunny en manos de este tío. Lo siento, colega pero no podré acompañarte."

_'Supongo que siempre pueden ocurrir cosas buenas si sabes esperar.'_

Usopp no pensaba en acompañar a Zoro porque lo más seguro es que acabe metiéndose en problemas y después de la experiencia que tuvo Sogeking con él…"A mí me hubiera gustado acompañarte pero me parece que estoy sintiéndome indispuesto." De pronto Usopp se encontraba bajo una colcha con un termómetro en la boca.

"Yo como el Dr. del Sunny tampoco puedo abandonar mi puesto."

_'Por lo menos de Chopper puedo saber que habla con el corazón,'_ pensó Zoro.

Nami le dedicó su sonrisa 'te voy a desvalijar' de manera descarada mientras tenía el símbolo del berri en su mirada.

"Ni lo pienses siquiera." Le espetó Zoro de golpe.

_'¡Qué simples son los hombres!'_ se dijo Nami.

Zoro y Sanji se mantuvieron la mirada durante casi un minuto entero antes de que rompieran la conexión con aire medio en serio, medio en broma.

"¡¡Aún no se ha congelado el Infierno!!" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Luffy soltó el aliento que estaba aguantando. "Buff…este ha sido uno de los momentos más angustiosos de mi vida. ¡¡Sanji no puede dejar el barco nunca!!"

"¡¿TÚ DE QUE VAS!?" le espetó Sanji.

"Lo primero es la comida de tu senchou." Dijo todo serio Luffy.

Cada día que pasaba…sin otro remedio intentaron ignorar a Luffy lo mejor que se podía. Finalmente todas las miradas se centraron en el último de los nakamas que no había hablado al respecto sobre el viaje que pretendía realizar Zoro. La **koukogakusha **Nico Robin.

_'…y por esperar de más…suelen ocurrir cosas como esta,'_ pensó Zoro. Entonces una extraña sensación le asaltó y volvió su mirada hacia Nami. Le recibió con una sonrisa victoriosa. _'será…la muy…'_ Manejado como un pelele por esa bruja otra vez. _'Por lo menos esta vez no me saldrá caro.'_ Zoro volvió su mirada hacia Robin que estaba sonriendo tiernamente. _'…y como siempre vuelves a equivocarte…'_

"Supongo que tendré que ser la niñera." Dijo con toda la naturalidad que era capaz.

Una vez más todos volvieron a romper a reir.

"Desgraciados. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea perderos de vista." Murmuro Zoro para sí mismo.

Chopper se acercó adonde se encontraba el kenkaku. "¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer, Zoro?"

"O dónde." Intervino Usopp.

Nami, que se encontraba torturando a Luffy tomando su aisukuri-mu delante de él como si fuera el mayor placer del mundo, decidió contar lo único que sabía. "Eh, Zoro quiere ir al "Tatoukai Nakusuto". Pero no tengo ni idea de por qué."

"¿Por qué quieres ir ahí, Zoro?" le preguntó Usopp.

Esta era una situación bastante incómoda. Zoro controló los nervios de su cuerpo antes de contestar. "No lo sé."

Aquella respuesta dejó a todos en silencio…bueno, no a todos.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, mira que no saber por qué quieres ir a un sitio." Se reía Luffy con fuerza. "Siempre hay que saber por qué hay que hacer las cosas, Zoro."

Todos miraban con asombro a Luffy. Era cierto que a veces acertaba en lo que había que decir.

"Una buena aventura o por comida."

Bouken o meshi. Era de esperar por su parte.

"Yo sólo sé que debo ir." Se defendió el kenkaku mientras se apoyó en la barandilla observando en la dirección de Nakusuto.

"He He He, a mí eso me suena a una aventura."

Zoro sonrió las palabras de Luffy.

"El Nakusuto está a tu izquierda." Le djijo Nami en su tono burlón.

_'Será desgraciada.'_

Como si fuera un gesto sin importancia Nami le dio el resto de su aisukuri-mu a Luffy que empezó a darle miles de gracias.

"No has dicho si te parece bien que te acompañe, kenshi-san."

Mirando de reojo a Robin, Zoro no se atrevió a decirle lo que pensaba. Volviendo la vista hacia el Nakusuto fue cuando habló. "No, no lo he dicho. ¿Importa?"

Robin sonrió hacia el horizonte. Entonces una mano surgió sobre la barandilla y acariciándole la mejilla le movió la cabeza a Zoro hasta que ambos estuvieron cara a cara. "Es por aquí, kenshi-san."

Zoro notó un como su corazón enloquecía bajo el peso de sus ojos azules.

Con el mismo cariño le volvió a mover la cabeza hasta que estaba en la dirección del Nakusuto. Entonces la mano desapareció bajo un estallido de pétalos.

Mirando al frente Zoro no pudo evitar pensar…_'no es por aquí.'_


	4. Chapter 3

Dónde tu corazón vive

**Dónde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Puedes escucharlo?**

La tarde pasó con gran tranquilidad mientras todo el mundo pensaba sobre lo que había ocurrido. Y en cada una de las situaciones siempre había un mismo punto en común. Zoro. Parecía que el kenkaku hubiera acaparado todo el día para sí mismo. Sus teóricos 'problemas' con Robin, las 'clases de buceo' que estuvo tomando, y su petición de dejar durante unos días el Sunny y a sus nakamas para ir al tatoukai Nakusuto por algún motivo desconocido incluso para el propio Zoro.

El momento de la yuushoku acabó llegando sin que apenas se hubieran dado de cuenta. A no ser que estuvieras con Luffy porque si no habrías sabido el momento exacto en que tendría que empezar según las indicaciones del senchou. Y para que no romper la tradición, la yuushoku resultó una nueva batalla por la comida.

A pesar de que Zoro no había tenido la oportunidad de tomar su chuuchoku recibió en un principio la misma cantidad de comida que el resto de sus nakamas. Por supuesto que no se quejó simplemente por el simple hecho de que no pensaba pedirle, jamás suplicarle, a Sanji por nada y mucho menos por comida. Sería darle una buena carnaza para que pudiera atormentar a Zoro durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, y de forma sutil para evitar que Luffy, o cualquier otro, se pudiera dar cuenta de sus acciones, Sanji le llenaba ligeramente con un poco más de cantidad los platos de Zoro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo o reaccionó al respecto, actuando como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. ¿Quién era más terco de los dos? Mejor no sería preguntarlo porque pelearían incluso por algo tan trivial e infantil…por supuesto que para acusar al otro de serlo.

Una vez tuvieron sus estómagos satisfechos,…los once…porque empezaban a creerse la propia leyenda que crearon acerca de Luffy y de que éste poseía no un estómago dividido en cuatro partes si no cuatro estómagos…, cada uno fue a descansar de la copiosa comida a su propia manera.

Para sorpresa de todos vieron como Franky se encerraba en su camarote. La sonrisa de su rostro auguraba que cualquier cosa pudiera ser posible. Lo único que les dijo es que estaba trabajando en algo sumamente importante y que no podía dejarlo pasar durante más tiempo. "Es algo Súper."

Descansando en la proa del Sunny Usopp tenía a Chopper absolutamente deslumbrado con los posibles motivos que él creía por los que Zoro tenía que ir al tatoukai Nakusuto. El hecho de que ni el propio Zoro fuese consciente del motivo servía para apoyar algunas de las teorías de Usopp. Sus teorías pasaban de poder considerarlas remotamente posibles a obviamente fantasiosas.

"Tal vez intente recuperar su sentido de la orientación ya que debió perderlo cuando era pequeño."

"Este podría ser el motivo por el que suele mostrarse tan serio porque no se acuerda dónde tiene su hueso de la risa."

"A lo mejor es su hogar y perdiéndose llegó hasta el East Blue."

"Ha Ha quién sabe, quizás conoce a alguien y quiere hacerle una visita."

"Puede ser que una ningyo le esté llamando y no pueda resistir su canto. Entonces cuando finalmente llegue a su lado…¡¡LO DEVORE POR COMPLETO!!"

"**¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!**" gritó Chopper. "**¡¡ALGUIEN QUIERE COMERSE A ZORO!!**"

Escuchando los gritos de Chopper se les acercó un Luffy con cara de protesta. "Hey, creo que estáis exagerando. Yo nunca llegaría a comerme a Zoro."

Chopper negó con la cabeza. "Tú no, Luffy…**¡¡LA NINGYO!!**"

Los ojos de Luffy se le abrieron de la impresión. "¡¡UNA NINGYO SE VA A COMER A ZORO!!"

Chopper y Luffy empezaron a dar vueltas asustados hasta que Sanji detuvo a su senchou de una patada que lo mandó hasta el mascarón del Sunny al cual tuvo que agarrarse para evitar caerse nuevamente al agua.

"¡¡No digáis más tonterías!! Las ningyo no son ningún tipo de monstruos caníbales." Sanji no podía permitir que estos imbéciles le profanaran su perfecta fantasía marina. "Con historias como estas solamente acabareis creando falsas leyendas acerca de mis amadas ningyo." La mirada de Sanji fulminó a sus tres nakamas. "Y si eso ocurriese…os las veríais conmigo."

Usopp y Chopper empezaron a disculparse entre grandes reverencias ante Sanji mientras que Luffy se encontraba meditabundo sentado en el mascarón.

"¡Qué no os vuelva a oír hablar mal de mis ningyo!"

"Oye Sanji…" dijo Luffy bajando hasta donde se encontraban sus nakamas. "…las ningyo… ¿tienen buen sabor?"

"**¡¡AAAAHHHH!!**" gritaron Chopper y Usopp.

Al momento le taparon la boca a Luffy mientras Sanji parecía a punto de que le explotase la cabeza.

"Pero qué dices Luffy, ¿es qué no sabes que ellas no son comestibles?" le dijo Usopp mientras pedía ayuda a Chopper con una mirada apremiante.

"¡¡Es cierto!!" intervino el pequeño tonokai. "La carne de las ningyo está toda llena de patógenos que impiden su consumo…" Chopper sintió la mirada de Sanji. "¡¡QUÉ NO PUEDES COMER NINGYO EN TODA TU VIDA!!"

"Si tú lo dices Chopper." Con un simple encogimiento de hombros Luffy pasó del tema de las ningyo. Si no se podían comer pues ya no tenía mucho interés para él.

"¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos?" les preguntó Sanji.

Viendo una posibilidad de cambiar el delicado tema de las ningyo Usopp les habló sobre las teorías que tenían acerca del motivo por el que Zoro quería ir al tatoukai Nakusuto.

Recordando una de las posibilidades que Usopp le había dicho antes, Chopper decidió hacer una pregunta obvia. "¿Y quién podría ser esa persona?" preguntó un fascinado Chopper.

Sí. ¿Con quién podría querer encontrarse Zoro de manera casi clandestina?

En esos momentos el susodicho kenkaku dio un estornudo atrayendo la atención de sus cuatro nakamas. Formando un corro, todos de cuclillas, observaron a Zoro desperezarse dando un enorme bostezo.

_'Mejor que nadie esté hablando de mí.'_ Pensó Zoro. Entonces sintió una extraña sensación y lanzó una suspicaz mirada hacia la proa del Sunny. Para su sorpresa se encontró con los cuatro nakamas más sospechosos.

Usopp y Chopper sentían la penetrante mirada de Zoro empezaba a fulminarles sin piedad. Sanji pasaba olímpicamente del kenkaku y Luffy le sonría como hacia siempre que se lo estaba pasando bien.

"…tal vez sea un antiguo experto kenkaku…" susurró Usopp.

"…podría ser un viejo conocido que hace mucho tiempo que no ve…" habló en voz muy baja Chopper.

"…" Luffy seguía sonriendo. "…he he, puede ser que le tengan preparada un enorme banquete…" aquello captó su propia atención. "Hey, ¡¡Si va a haber comid-!!"

Usopp le tapó la boca. "¡¿Quieres hablar en voz baja!?" echándole un vistazo a Zoro pudo comprobar como ahora les observaba con los ojos entrecerrados provocando que Usopp apartase la vista. "…no queremos que Zoro nos oiga…" volvió a susurrar Usopp.

Luffy asintió como si hubiera entendido las reglas de aquel extraño juego.

"De una cosa estoy seguro." Dijo de improviso Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

_'Este tío debió haber llenado la bodega de cajetillas de tabaco.'_ Pensó Usopp.

"¿De qué estás seguro, Sanji?" le preguntó ansioso Chopper.

Sanji exhaló una bocanada de humo. "Que sea quien sea… ¡no es una señorita!"

"¡¡Qué diablos estáis haciendo?!" les gritó de improviso Zoro. "Más os vale no estar cuchicheando acerca de mí." A pesar de la distancia que les separaba estaba totalmente seguro que estaban hablando de él. La mirada de Sanji no podía significar otra cosa.

Como un rayo, tanto Usopp como Chopper, se pusieron firmes.

"Claro que no. ¿Por qué habríamos de estar hablando de ti?" intentó disimular como podía Usopp entre risas. Aunque lo único que hacía era levantar aún más sospechas.

"¿Ah no?" le miró extrañado Luffy. "Yo creía que eso era justo lo qu-"

Una vez más Usopp tuvo que silenciar a su despreocupado senchou. "Ha Ha Ha Ha…pero Luffy, claro que sí. Eso era justo lo que **No** estábamos haciendo." Disimuló malamente Usopp riéndose de manera sospechosa junto a Chopper.

Poniéndose en pie Sanji sonrió maliciosamente hacia Zoro antes de volverse hacia sus tres compañeros de cotilleos.

"… ¿y por qué no crees que sea una señorita, Sanji?…" preguntó Chopper con cuidado dándole la espalda a Zoro para evitar que pudiera escucharle.

Sanji lo miró como si le hubiera preguntado la cosa más absurda del mundo. "Por favor, Chopper." Sanji se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo movió lentamente en el aire dándose ciertos aires. "¿Qué señorita con el más mínimo gusto podría querer tener algo que ver con ese chisha-kashira?"

_'…'_

Decir algo al respecto sólo podría empeorar la situación. Por lo que tanto Chopper como Usopp decidieron que era mejor permanecer callados. Como siempre se olvidaron del más importante deslenguado.

"Nami y Robin." Dijo con total tranquilidad Luffy.

Usopp y Chopper pudieron ver como algo debió romperse en el interior de Sanji al oír las palabras de Luffy.

"Ah, por supuesto también Vivi." Continuó Luffy ajeno a los malestares de Sanji. "Oh, y debías haber visto como le miraban aquellas dos gemelas nakamas de Franky. Y ya no digamos después de que cortase los vagones y derrotase aquel capitán de la marina……Ha Ha Ha…estaban totalmente embobadas con él."

"Oh, es cierto, ya me acuerdo. Y también recuerdo que aquella mujer de la Galley también le mirada furtivamente durante nuestro primer encuentro con el CP-9." Añadió Chopper para desgracia de Sanji olvidándose de que debía quedarse callado.

Usopp tuvo compasión de su nakama que parecía cubierto por una horrible nube de oscuridad. _'Supongo que no le gusta la idea de Zoro teniendo más éxito con las chicas que él.'_ "La verdad es que conociendo a Zoro y viendo que este viaje surgió de improviso, dudo que tenga algo que ver con alguna mujer."

El rostro de Sanji pareció recuperar algo de color gracias a las palabras de Usopp…pero volvió a perderlo cuando Luffy habló de nuevo.

"Pero Robin irá con Zoro."

Sanji sintió como si le hubieran enterrado vivo.

Los tres nakamas se volvieron a mirar a Zoro que ya no estaba seguro de querer averiguar sobre que diablos podían estar hablando entre ellos…sobre él. Por supuesto sabía que estaban hablando sobre él. Cualquiera podía haberse dado de cuenta, y más tras la yuushoku en el que todos ellos no habían dejado de lanzarle extrañas miradas como si intentasen profundizar en su cabeza para comprender el motivo de su viaje.

_'…si yo mismo lo supiera…'_

Una vez la noche ocupó su lugar cada uno de los Mugiwara se fue a sus camarotes a tomar un merecido sueño. De una manera u otra sentían que se habían ganado el derecho a un buen descanso.

¿Todos?

Nami se encontraba en el puente estudiando en el mapa la posible ruta que deberían seguir Zoro y Robin para llegar al tatoukai Nakusuto. En teoría no tendría que ser muy difícil. La verdad era que sí lo era.

"Es imposible que puedan llegar."Admitió derrotada Nami.

"¿Y eso por qué, Nami?" preguntó Luffy asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de la koukaisha.

La brusca aparición de Luffy cogió totalmente de improviso a Nami que dando un respingo hacia atrás se cayó de culo en el suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas de pegar un grito del susto que le dio.

Luffy miró hacia Nami que estaba tirada intentando levantarse apoyándose con los codos en el suelo…y con las piernas abiertas. Su corto camisón no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Cuando Nami se fijó como la estaba mirando Luffy se sentó cruzando las piernas a una velocidad que nunca creyó ser capaz de moverse. Su rostro tenía un color mucho más encarnado que el de su cabello.

"¿Nami…?"

No pudo decir nada más cuando la nombrada se puso en pie y le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

"¡¿Por qué me vuelves a pegar?!" protestó Luffy mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada de su cabeza.

Nami permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras empezaba a hiperventilarse, lo que provocaba que sus pechos no dejasen de bambolearse y a Luffy ese movimiento le recordaba a si mismo cuando usaba el poder de su Gomu Gomu no Mi. Antes de que tuviera la ocasión de compartir dicho pensamiento que, ignorante de él, simplemente le hubiera servido para recibir otro golpe, Nami abrió sus ojos de improviso. Eso valió para que Luffy se quedara completamente quieto por temor a volver a enfadar a su koukaisha.

"**¡¿Por qué estabas…!?**" empezó a preguntarle Nami pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Si Luffy no sabía lo que la había enfadado mejor, ya se sentía suficientemente avergonzada por haber sido cogida, literalmente, con las bragas bajadas. _'Más bien sería decir _"_sin bragas_"_'_ pensó Nami. Recuperando la compostura Nami se cruzó de brazos ofreciéndole su más letal mirada. "¿Qué es lo que quieres a estas horas Luffy?" le preguntó una desganada Nami.

En lugar de responder directamente a su pregunta, Luffy parecía observar con gran detenimiento a su koukaisha. La intensidad de su mirada empezaba a poner a Nami bastante nerviosa, pues conocía esa mirada. Luffy ya la había mirado de esa manera más de una vez. _'Y no sólo a mí.'_ Se recordó Nami. No podía evitar que su corazón se le acelerase bajo tan profunda mirada. Y por un momento temía que Luffy fuera capaz de escuchar la fuerza de sus latidos. _'¿Puedes escucharlo?'_

"Siento haberte asustado, Nami." Se disculpó con total seriedad Luffy. Incluso le ofreció una exagerada reverencia que logró sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha.

Emitiendo un exagerado suspiro de resignación intentó controlarse mientras le proporcionaba una cálida mirada a su nakama. "Disculpas aceptadas, tonto." Nami volvió a sentarse frente al mapa mientras Luffy se colocaba a su lado.

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando vio a Luffy estrujarse el cerebro intentando comprender el significado del mapa. "'¿Ocurre algo, senchou-san?'" le preguntó en su mejor imitación de la voz de Robin.

Luffy pasó su mirada del mapa a los ojos marrones de Nami. "¿Por qué no van a poder llegar Zoro y Robin a…al…to…tako…?"

"¿Tatoukai Nakusuto?" le acabó la pregunta Nami.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Es que no lo entiendo. Si tienes un mapa, ¿por qué no van a poder llegar?" Luffy inclinaba la cabeza hacia los lados. "De Zoro podría esperármelo pero si Robin le va a acompañar…" una vez más su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

_'No me gusta cuando no le dejan sonreír.'_

Nami cogió aire y lo soltó en una sola y larga exhalación. "¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que explicarte cómo funciona la logu pousu?!"

Luffy alzó un dedo. "Una más."

_'Ya y voy yo y me lo creo.'_

"En Grand Line no se puede viajar sin una logu pousu porque si no lo harías sin rumbo porque no existe ninguna manera de orientarse." Luffy asintió a las palabras de Nami. "Y el tatoukai Nakusuto se encuentra fuera de la ruta que nos indica nuestra propia logu pousu por lo que no nos es posible ir en el Sunny." Luffy seguía asintiendo a todo lo que decía Nami. "Sin una manera de conocer la ruta hacia el tatoukai Zoro no podrá llegar." Más claro no podía decirse.

"¿No podría llegar por casualidad?" preguntó Luffy.

Nami apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. "Tú lo que no quieres es entender lo que te dicen." De pronto agarró a Luffy por el cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeó con ganas. "Es más posible que vuelvas a poder nadar en el mar a que Zoro encuentre el camino hacia el tatoukai por su cuenta. Además te pidió sólo unos días por lo que no tiene la intención de hacer retrasar nuestro propio rumbo más de lo necesario." Liberando finalmente a Luffy, la pelirroja volvió a sentarse frente al mapa. "No sé por qué Zoro le ha dado de pronto por querer ir a Nakusuto pero no le va a ser posible."

Luffy se mantuvo en silencio sin apartar la mirada del mapa y de su koukaisha.

"En definitiva. Es un mar misterioso."

"A buenas horas." Protestó Nami. "Llevamos más tiempo juntos navegando en Grand Line que en el East Blue y aún ahora te das cuent-"

"Pero entonces, ¿cómo Zoro supo dónde estaba ese lugar?" Le interrumpió Luffy echándole una mirada interrogante a Nami.

_'……'_

"…Ni idea." Admitió la muchacha. "Parece que todo surgió durante el incidente con el monstruo marino porque esta mañana no dijo ni hizo nada que indicase que pretendía tomarse unos días libres."

_'Algo debió ocurrirle bajo el agua.'_ Dedujo Nami.

"¿Crees qué pudo ver ese lugar bajo el agua?" le preguntó un curioso Luffy.

_'Casi.'_ "Eso es imposible pero de algo si podemos estar seguros." Luffy tragó saliva esperando a que Nami terminase de hablar. "Fuera lo que fuera lo que le ocurrió más le vale poder repetirlo o no podrá ir al tatoukai."

"Entonces la solución sólo puede ser una." Luffy sonreía satisfecho consigo mismo mientras Nami lo observaba con interés. Mucho interés.

"Zoro tendrá que ir nadando."

Una de las pocas veces en las que Zoro tenía que dormir obligatoriamente, para evitar hacerlo durante la travesía que iba a tener que realizar para ir al tatoukai, y resulta que no es capaz de hacerlo. Intentando que su insomnio sirviera de algo decidió pasar la noche en el puesto de vigía. Zoro casi no recuerdo algún momento en que le fuera difícil conciliar el sueño pero de alguna manera podía notar como lo de esta noche no era un insomnio corriente. Algo parecía impedirle dormir. Un constante murmullo en el fondo de su mente que si no se encontrara aquí arriba pensaría que podría tratarse del sonido de la marea.

El suave sonido de alguien llamando le sacó de sus pensamientos. Antes de que pudiera contestar hizo aparición Robin delante de él.

Aunque hubiera intentado no mostrar sorpresa podía notar como su rostro era una clara muestra del asombro que sentía al verla a estas horas ya de madrugada, no solamente despierta, si no también aquí arriba…¿buscándole?

"Buenas noches, kenshi-san." Su voz sonaba un poco con menos confianza de la que era normal en ella. "¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí, kenshi-san?"

Por un momento Zoro pensó que había escuchado mal a Robin. ¿Estaba realmente pidiéndole permiso para pasar la noche en el puesto de vigía con él? Tras los sucesos ocurridos durante el día de hoy Zoro había pensado que de alguna manera Robin iba a medir sus acciones con él pero…_' "Es por aquí, kenshi-san." '_ Esas palabras le habían estado atormentándole desde que se las dijo. Zoro no comprendía que era lo que pretendía al decirle algo semejante.

Dándose de cuenta de que no le había contestado y que Robin permanecía allí de pie sin decir nada más esperando por su respuesta, fuera la que fuera, Zoro notó como empezaba a faltarle el aliento. _'¡Mierda! Necesito un buen trago.'_

Lo que le sorprendía a Zoro fue la elección de las palabras por su parte, pues le había hecho la misma pregunta que cuando él la rechazó esta mañana. _'¿Rechazar? Pero, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando?'_

"Tú misma." Respondió enigmáticamente volviendo su vista al mar.

Aquello no era ni un 'sí' ni un 'no'. De esta manera le dejaba a Robin la elección a tomar. Zoro no deseaba mal interpretaciones con ella y mucho menos con su extraña relación.

_'Tú no hagas nada, sigue mirando al horizonte y haz como si no estuviera ahí parada mirándote sin decir ni una palabra…pero, ¿a qué diablos está esperando para entrar?'_ se preguntó Zoro. _'...o a salir.'_ Añadió rápidamente. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de volverse hacia ella logró aguantarse mientras se mordía el interior de la boca. _'No pretenderá que le diga lo que hacer, ¿verdad?'_

Robin veía como el muchacho se hacía el desinteresado pero podía notar como su presencia allí de pie lo estaba poniendo nervioso. _'No la mejor forma para mantener una relación cordial si empiezas provocándole.'_ Robin sonrió mentalmente para evitar que Zoro viera lo bien que lo estaba pasando. _'Pero no puedo evitarlo…es superior a mis fuerzas.'_ Admitió Robin.

Para sorpresa de ambos pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie dijera nada ni que nadie se moviera. Cualquiera podría haberlos confundido con un par de estatuas de lo inmóvil que estaban. Ninguno parecía querer dar el paso.

_'¡Oroka onna! Por mí que se quede ahí plantada toda la noche. Ha sido ella quien quiso venir aquí. Yo no la llamé…o eso espero…'_

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí?" le preguntó algo irritado Zoro que no podía soportarlo durante más tiempo pero a pesar de ello logró no girarse hacia ella.

Robin sonrió la batalla medio ganada. "Es que aún no me respondiste a la pregunta, kenshi-san." Su tono de voz cándido.

Aquello finalmente logró pinchar en hueso a Zoro que se volvió con tanto ímpetu que se pudo de pie. "¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí?" preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

Robin inclinó la cabeza al suelo y cuando Zoro pensó que una vez más había metido la pata hasta las orejas notó como ella alzaba la mirada mientras, en un gesto que nunca había presenciado en su rostro, se mordía sutilmente el labio inferior. _'Como no deje de hacer eso no sé cómo vamos a acabar'_ pensó Zoro.

"Eso no." La voz de Robin le salió demasiado sofocada como si la presencia del peliverde fuera suficiente para robarle el aliento. _'Lo es…pero hay maneras mucho mejores de perderlo, Robin.'_

De alguna manera Zoro intentaba adivinar si aquello había sonado de la misma manera que lo hizo en su cabeza o si simplemente estaba provocándole una vez más como parecía hacer a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentaba. _'Le encanta jugar conmigo. Si, una buena partida de "Provocación" nunca viene mal.'_ "¿Entonces?"

"Sólo saber si te molesta que me quede aquí." Le dijo Robin con su suave voz. No totalmente cierto pero tampoco era una completa mentira.

La mirada de Zoro no podía evitar caer en aquellos labios que parecían haber sido creados para torturarle. _'Dulce tortura.'_ "Si."

Al escuchar la respuesta del kenkaku Robin sintió como se le contraía su corazón. La tristeza inundó sus hermosos zafiros. "Esta bien, perdóname yo no pretendía molestarte." Fallando miserablemente en que no notase el dolor en su voz Robin se volvió para huir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Solamente fue capaz de girarse cuando sintió como le agarraban de un brazo con la fuerza necesaria para impedirla moverse pero no para que la presa resultase dolorosa.

"¡Espera! Me has entendido mal." Si Robin falló en intentar no mostrar lo dolida que se sentía por el rechazo de Zoro, este hizo lo propio cuando su voz saltó desesperada al verla marchar.

Robin se volvió hacia Zoro que se quedó totalmente paralizado ante la visión de aquellos hermosos ojos humedecidos por unas lágrimas que se resistían a bañar sus mejillas. Sin saber cómo había ocurrido sintió como cogió con delicadeza el rostro de Robin con una mano acariciándoselo lentamente.

Si Zoro estaba sorprendido por sus propias acciones, Robin no se quedaba atrás. Nunca había podido pensar en que Zoro hubiera podido actuar de una manera tan tierna en posesión de todas sus facultades mentales. Por lo que su pregunta surgió sin querer.

"¿Has bebido?"

"Habría sido una excusa lamentable si lo hubiera hecho. Aunque por lo menos habría tenido una excusa." _'Hey, imbécil, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Aparta la mano de su cara de una vez. ¿O es qué realmente estás borracho?' _Sólo acabó de pensar estas palabras para que Zoro recuperase el dominio de su mano. "Y mi 'si' era la respuesta a tu primera pregunta."

Dicho esto volvió a sentarse perdiéndose la tierna mirada y deseosa sonrisa que Robin le ofreció de todo corazón.

"Aunque ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por un trago." La mirada de Zoro dirigida al techo por miedo de lo que podría llegar a ver si continuase mirando a Robin. Incluso su imaginación era capaz de ir demasiado lejos.

"¿Lo que fuera?" dijo con cierta candidez Robin.

_'Tú y tu bocaza. Jamás aprenderás cuando tienes que callarte, ¿verdad?'_

Sentándose bastante cerca de Zoro, pero no 'sobre Zoro', unos brazos extras hicieron su aparición en la habitación mientras colocaban una botella de ramu y un vaso sobre la mesa. Mirando al muchacho con la cabeza ladeada le lanzó una sonrisa pícara. Robin también sacó un termo y una taza. Con aire inocente se sirvió una taza de kouhii.

Zoro se apoderó del ramu y le dio un buen trago.

"¿Pretendes emborracharme? Le dijo en broma Zoro.

Robin tomó un sorbo de su kouhii. "Para eso estoy segura que necesitaría más de una sola botella de ramu."

Mientras hablaba la cadena de brazos empezó a traer una sucesión de botellas que fueron colocando sobre la mesa ante la atónita mirada de Zoro. Robin simplemente sonreía satisfecha por su reacción.

_'¿Y ahora cómo tengo que tomarme esto? ¿Realmente querrá emborracharme o continua jugando conmigo?'_

Cuando los brazos desaparecieron dejaron tras de si una totalidad de dos botellas más de ramu, siete biiru y tres botellas de sake.

_'¿Suficiente para emborracharme?'_

_'¿Suficiente para emborracharle?'_

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del otro y eso resultaba peligroso y excitante a partes iguales. Pero sin saber qué parte preferían.

Zoro miró todo aquel licor y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Robin. Ella en cambio volvió a sonreírle inocentemente.

Un segundo trago casi vació la botella de ramu.

"¿No estarías mejor en la cama?" preguntó Zoro intentando romper el silencio pero su pregunta no sonaba tan inocente como había pretendido.

Robin le miró con fingido asombro antes de responderle se humedeció los labios. "¿Es una proposición?"

El rostro de Zoro tenía que estar completamente rojizo porque lo sentía arder…aunque no fuera la única parte de su cuerpo en ese estado de excitación. Más a su pesar las palabras de Robin habían conseguido sacar una íntima reacción a su cuerpo.

De improviso un plato fue colocado sobre la mesa por los 'brazos fleur' de Robin. En su interior había varias raciones de kokokke mizu mizu. La indirecta totalmente obvia para Zoro.

_'Mierda. ¿De qué te sirve tanto entrenamiento y tanta concentración mental si no puedes soportar escuchar este tipo de provocaciones por su parte?'_

"¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de estar descansando?" preguntó Zoro ignorando las palabras y acciones de Robin todo lo bien que podía.

La sonrisa de Robin pareció entristecerse levemente como si intentara que Zoro no fuese consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo. Hoy ninguno de los dos estaba siendo capaz de ocultarse al otro.

"No era capaz de conciliar el sueño, kenshi-san." Se interrumpió para beber otro poco de su kouhii. "Y decidí que un paseo por cubierta podría ayudarme." La sonrisa pareció recuperar su habitual intensidad. "Por lo que comprobé no fui la única que pensó en lo mismo."

_'Más gente despierta. ¿Es qué ya nadie duerme por las noches?'_

"¿Y cómo esos problemas de sueño acabaron por traerte hasta aquí?"

"¿Te molesto?" le preguntó sin tapujos Robin.

"Yo no he dicho eso." Protestó Zoro. "No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca."

"¿Y qué quieres que ponga?" Robin hablaba con un tono penetrante.

Mientras Zoro no daba crédito a la implícita petición que le había propuesto Robin, veía como degustaba un kokokke mizu mizu con gran placer. No podía remediarlo y su mente retrocedió a la 'no cita' que habían tenido en Water 7…

_'…necesito un trago…'_

Zoro cogió la biiru más cercana y se la bebió de un solo trago. _'Puedes beberte todo lo que trajo y el resto que hay en la bodega pero tú sabes lo que en verdad quieres.'_ "¿Por qué no podías dormir?"

Sabiendo que el kenkaku no le iba a dar la respuesta que buscaba decidió seguir con la '¿ligera?' conversación que estaban manteniendo.

"Estaba sola en mi camarote…" Robin alargó sus palabras para darle el doble sentido que oiría Zoro. "…pensando en lo que ocurrió hoy. En lo que te ocurrió."

_'¿Estaba pensando en mí?'_ Esto era lo que se podía entender de sus palabras. _'Piensa en mí…y lo hace en su cama…'_ Zoro se dio un coscorrón mental para que volviera a la senda lógica. _'…sobre lo que ocurrió hoy. Déjate de montarte historias.'_

"¿Creía que todo había quedado aclarado?"

Robin se acercó la taza a la boca pero sólo dejó que el kouhii humedeciera sus labios. "Pero pudiste morir por mi culpa." Cuando vio que Zoro iba a protestar siguió hablando sin darle ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo. "Si hubiera dicho lo que me había pasado con Aokiji no te habrías enfadado conmigo y acabado en el fondo del mar sirviendo de cebo para monstruos marinos."

Sin poderlo evitar Zoro se puso a reír con ganas. En un principio Robin se sentía ridiculizada pero no pasó ni unos segundos cuando ella misma también se puso a reír. Tal vez no por la misma causa que Zoro pero sí por sentirse feliz en estos momentos a su lado.

"No tiene gracia." Se quejó Robin sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Pues no te rías." Le dijo Zoro mientras intentaba recuperar el control.

Feliz, alerta y sobre todo encantada por la compañía, Robin comió otro kokokke mizu mizu. Mientras lo saboreaba se dejó de escuchar la risa de Zoro. Curiosa como era ella, miró al kenkaku para encontrárselo totalmente fascinado por su boca.

Le gustaba saber que Zoro no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella…y mucho más conociendo como se relacionaba con las mujeres.

_'No voy a sobrevivir a esta noche si esto continua así.'_ Pensó Zoro.

Zoro tomó un trago de biiru. "Además, si no fuera por lo de el tío ese de la marina habría sido por cualquier otra cosa. No se puede decir que podamos estar cerca sin que todo salte por los aires."

"Creía que estábamos bien."

"Entre tú y yo parece existir cierta tensión desde el principio." Dijo Zoro encogiéndose de hombros para no darle más importancia de la necesaria. "Son cosas que no se pueden evitar."

_'¿tensión? Pero, ¿de qué tipo?'_ se preguntó Robin.

"Tal vez…o tal vez sí." Dijo enigmáticamente Robin con su caída de ojos dirigida directa a Zoro que la miraba totalmente perdido. _'Hombres.'_

"Podíamos contarnos algo que ninguno de los demás sepa de nosotros." Le comentó Robin dándole otro sorbo al kouhii.

"¿Más secretos?" el tono de rechazo claro en su voz.

"Secretos, no. Más bien, información que no ha tenido la oportunidad de salir en ninguna de las conversaciones entre todos nosotros."

Robin le ofreció una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. _'Y hermosas'_ se dijo Zoro.

Cogiendo una de las botellas de ramu le echó un buen chorro en el kouhii de Robin antes de que tuviera oportunidad de evitarlo. Zoro se fijó en su mirada atónita y fue su turno de dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Has sido tú quien trajo toda esta bebida y créeme que no voy a beberla yo solo." Al terminar se bebió lo que quedaba de su biiru.

"¿Debo suponer que pretendes emborracharme, kenshi-san?" le preguntó con gran calma mientras se bebía su kouhii cargado. _'Delicioso.'_

"Tengo la sensación de que aguantas muy bien la bebida." Zoro recordó todas las veces en que Robin estuvo bebiendo. "Tal vez no seas una esponja como Nami pero sé que lo soportas mucho mejor que Luffy."

Aquello logró sacarle unas agradables risas a Robin. _'Interesante elección de parejas elegiste, kenshi-san.'_

"Tú primero." Le dijo Zoro mientras cogía su primera botella de sake. Pensó que tendría que beberlo directamente pero de pronto tenía sobre la mesa una taza para el sake.

"Vaya, ¿así qué en el fondo tú también tienes unos buenos modales con las mujeres, kenshi-san?" el tono condescendiente Robin. "¿O es qué no quieres contarme tus secretos?" se burló la morena dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

Zoro la ignoró mientras tomaba su sake. _'Delicioso.'_

"No tan buenos." Dijo Robin mientras desperezaba su cuerpo estirándolo hasta sus límites. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le lanzó Zoro bebiendo de cada curva de su cuerpo. "Estoy lista." _'¿lo estás tú, kenshi-san?'_

Acomodándose Zoro se dispuso a aprender algo más de su enigmática nakama. Cuanto más supiera de ella mejor podría ser capaz de…_'tratarla.'_

La mirada expectante de Zoro ponía de alguna manera nerviosa a Robin, pero no la iba a echar atrás. Haría todo lo que fuera para lograr acercarse…"Sabes, una de las cosas que más me gusta es el teatro."

De alguna manera no se esperaba esto. No sabía lo que podía estar esperando que Robin le dijera pero ciertamente no era esto. Ella pudo ver en su rostro la confusión y la decepción por la revelación que acababa de hacer.

"Y concretamente los musicales…" sabía que el rostro de Zoro cambiaría en cuenta acabase su revelación y no podía evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. "…porque sólo actúo cuando tengo la posibilidad de cantar."

Como era de esperar aquello sorprendió a Zoro, lo malo es que lo hizo cuando estaba tomando un trago y se atragantó. Se puso a dar toses y daba gracias al brazo que Robin le ofreció para darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

_'…aunque si pudiera elegir…'_ se dijo Robin.

Pronto Zoro recuperó el control de su cuerpo. O todo del que era posible estando a solas en una habitación con Robin. Esto era algo de la que ya no podía mostrarse ignorante.

"¿Tú cantas?" le preguntó incrédulamente cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

La mirada de Robin era juguetona. "Si, yo canto."

Zoro aún no parecía totalmente convencido, lo que provocó unas deliciosas risitas por parte de Robin. "…entonces no tendrías ningún problema para mostrármelo ahora, ¿verdad?"

Y Zoro presenció una de las pocas veces en que Robin se sonrojó. No es que tuviera vergüenza en cantar. Lo que la ponía nerviosa era cantarle a Zoro a solas. Hacía bastante tiempo de la última vez que había cantado y no sabía si tenía la voz preparada para hacerlo de improviso. Pero en vez de decirle la verdad decidió volver a la rutina que más le gustaba con Zoro. Provocarle.

"Si tú me muestras lo tuyo, kenshi-san." La mirada de Robin devoraba a Zoro.

Esta vez fue su turno para que toda la sangre le hirviera mientras se le subía al rostro…antes de bajar a…

"Lo siento pero la verdad es que en mi caso lo que ves es lo que hay."

Robin no podía saber por el tono de voz de Zoro si esto resultaba ser cierto o es que sabía mentir muy bien al respecto. Por algún motivo sospechaba que se trataba de lo segundo. La mirada recelosa que le lanzaba dejaba claro su opinión. Zoro no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"Es cierto. Soy un simple kenkaku. No hay nada más."

Pero si Robin sabía algo, era que nada es lo que parece ser y que si intentas negar algo muy vehementemente es porque realmente ocultas algo.

""_Cuando tus palabras llegaron a mi corazón_ / _Y ansioso te buscaba entre el gentío._""

""_El destino caprichoso y con cruel intención_ / _separó nuestras almas sin posibilidad de unión._""

No eran muchas las veces en que Robin se sorprendía por algo pero escuchar al kenkaku recitar unos versos podía contra todo lo inimaginable.

"¡¿Conoces "**Tonto por amor**" de Patter!?" preguntó Robin en el mismo tono de sorpresa que se podía ver reflejado en su rostro.

_'Es que me va ni escrito para mí.' _Zoro se rascó la nuca antes de dar un profundo trago a la botella de sake, dando por perdida la taza. No es que fuera un secreto o nunca saliera en ninguna conversación con sus nakamas, algo sencillo pues no es que tuvieran largas charlas sobre poesía, si no que era algo que a pesar de no avergonzarse, _'demasiado'_, simplemente había sido un tramo a superar durante su instrucción en el dojo.

"Mi sensei decía que había que cultivar mucho más que el cuerpo y la katana."

A pesar del tono despreocupado de Zoro, Robin veía en su mirada una tristeza que siempre parecía afectarle cuando hablaba o recordaba sus tiempos en el dojo.

"Es sabio tu sensei."

Entonces Zoro la sorprendió con una sonrisa diabólica. "Si no aprendía todo lo que decía que era necesario para la vida no me enseñaría como luchar. No tenía elección…y mucho menos cuando ella lo hacía todo mejor que nadie." La última parte sonó importante a oídos de Robin.

_'¿Quién será _"_ella_"_?'_

Y a pesar de las ganas que tenía por saber la respuesta, tal vez por los celos que parecía estar sintiendo, decidió que este no era el momento apropiado.

_'¿Saigishin?'_

Una vez más esa misma sensación respecto a Zoro.

"¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué era un simple e ignorante kenkaku que sólo sabe usar su katana pero no pensar con su cabeza?"

Zoro no pretendía hacer daño ni ofender con sus palabras pero resultaron demasiado duras incluso para sus propios oídos para que Robin no se sintiera regañada.

Y la niña estaba de vuelta. "…no…es que yo…lo sient-"

"¡Cómo se te ocurra volver a decir 'lo siento' te tiro por la borda!" le interrumpió Zoro con falsa seriedad.

Robin le sonrió agradecida. "Lo que quería decir es que es un trabajo menor de un escritor tachado mayormente como patético en su tiempo. Ahora tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho el concepto sobre él pero mucha más gente parece empezar a comprenderle." Le aclaró sus palabras a Zoro. "Y parece ser que una de ellas es tu sensei."

"Para mi desgracia." Se quejó tomando un resignado trago de sake.

La habitación volvió a llenarse con el precioso sonido de la risa de Robin.

"Entonces supongo que no cuenta como revelación." Se burló Robin mientras tomaba un trago de una biiru.

"¿Cómo que no? Ninguno de los Mugiwara sabe esto." La voz incrédula de Zoro volvió a hacer reír a Robin. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las altas horas de la madrugada que eran en realidad. "¿Te estás riendo de mí?"

Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar por miedo a que no fuera capaz de controlar su risa.

Zoro frunció el ceño. "No es que resultes de lo más convincente, ¿sabes?"

"¿…lo siento…?" dijo antes de volver a reirse.

_'Una cosa era hacerla reír y comprobar que hermosa se la veía feliz y despreocupada…otra es que me esté tomando el pelo a nivel de _"_Nami_"_.'_

Dejando la botella vacía de sake en la mesa cogió una biiru que, ante la atónita mirada de Robin, vació de un solo trago. Con un exagerado suspiro de satisfacción dejó la ahora vacía botella de biiru al lado de la de sake.

Poniéndose en pie fue su turno para desperezar su cuerpo. Aquello captó toda la atención de Robin. Como los movimientos que hacía y que marcaban los músculos a través de la camisa que llevaba puesta y cuya ligera tela no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. No podía quedarse allí sentada totalmente embobada por él. Era como si hubiera perdido el sentido de la realidad.

Por eso no pudo evitar dar un ahogado grito de sorpresa cuando Zoro la levantó y se la colocó sobre el hombro izquierdo.

"¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?" No es que no fuera agradable la sensación que sentía estando a su merced de una manera tan animal pero…"¿A dónde me llevas?"

La risa que surgió de los labios de Zoro lograba ponerle la carne de gallina a Robin…tanto de miedo como de excitación.

"Te avisé que no volvieras a decir 'lo siento' y cual sería la consecuencia."

El miedo ganó la partida esta vez. "¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿SERÁ UNA BROMA?!" pero Zoro no le respondió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. "¡¿No tiene gracia?! Sabes que no puedo nadar."

_'Cuatro fleur.'_

Dos brazos surgieron del suelo sujetando a Zoro de sus piernas para impedirle moverse, mientras otros dos brazos cubrieron el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Crees realmente que podrás detenerme, Robin?" preguntó despreocupado Zoro. "Te avisé y no te tomaste en serio mi advertencia. Es normal pagar las consecuencias por ello."

Conociendo la monstruosa fuerza de Zoro sabía que tenía razón y que tenía escasas posibilidades de detenerle, aunque…_'más vale maña que fuerza, ¿verdad?'_

"Creo que voy a vomitar."

Nunca tan pocas palabras provocaron tanto miedo en Zoro. A pesar de la urgente necesidad que le vino de pronto para quitarse a Robin de encima tampoco era plan arrojarla lejos de él para que acabara vomitando por toda la sala. No. Y no sólo porque Franky pondría el grito en el cielo, si no que no tenía ganas de compartir con Robin una experiencia tan íntima a estas tempranas alturas de su _'¿relación?'_

Con sumo cuidado la volvió a poner sobre sus pies. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que todo fuera una treta por su parte para evitar el castigo de Zoro, ni en broma pretendía arriesgarse.

Robin se apoyó contra el pecho de Zoro mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, lo que estando donde estaba no resultaba tarea sencilla.

"¿Estás bien, Robin?" le preguntó Zoro mientras la separaba de él para poder verle el rostro.

Al notar la pérdida del contacto del pecho de Zoro, Robin emitió un suspiro de protesta que pronto quedó olvidado al ver la mirada preocupada en los ojos del kenkaku.

"Si, kenshi-san." La tierna sonrisa de Robin era un faro en la oscuridad. "Tal vez no debiste moverte de esa manera."

El rostro de culpabilidad que Zoro no pudo evitar mostrar enternecía el corazón de Robin y la hizo apiadarse del muchacho.

"No pretendía…yo…lo siento." Zoro no podía soportar mirar a aquellos ojos azules mientras se sentía culpable se su estado.

Una mano le acarició la mejilla hasta la barbilla donde lentamente se la levantó para que su mirada volviera a ver directamente a sus propios ojos. Robin le recibió con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Creo que tendré que tirarte por la borda."

El rostro incrédulo de Zoro logró hacer reír tanto a Robin que para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, por miedo a que alguno de sus nakamas pudiera llegar a escuchar algo, hundió su rostro en el pecho del kenkaku. Aquel movimiento cogió por sorpresa a Zoro que no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás tropezando, vete tú a saber con que, y cayendo de espaldas sobre el sillón. Aquello sólo logró que Robin se riera con más fuerza.

Finalmente Zoro no pudo evitar reírse también.

Así estuvieron varios minutos. Riéndose mientras disfrutaban del contacto de sus cuerpos. Lo bien que se sentían juntos, casi como si hubieran sido amoldados perfectamente el uno para el otro.

Era perfecto y por tanto no podía durar.

Zoro respiraba la fragancia del cabello de Robin mientras ella parecía descansar sobre su pecho.

No podía verle los ojos pero sabía que los tenía cerrados.

No podía verle sus apetecibles labios pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

No podía ver más allá del ahora pero sabía que estaba aquí.

"Sería mejor si volvieras a tu cuarto y te tumbaras en la cama." Le dijo a Robin a pesar de si mismo.

La sonrisa de Robin se hizo mayor. "¿Es una proposición?" Volviendo su cabeza encontró la mirada de Zoro y ver en los ojos de Zoro el mismo deseo que veía en los suyos propios que se reflejaban con gran intensidad en los del kenkaku.

"Si ese ero-kukku o Luffy se enteran de que cogiste ese meshi y no nos lo comimos se pondrán como unas furias." Le dijo evitando la pregunta que le hizo Robin.

Un kokokke mizu mizu pasó de mano a mano hasta que lo cogió Robin con una mano propia. "Tal vez. Pero estoy segura que se enfadarían más contigo que conmigo."

Robin le puso el kokokke mizu mizu en los labios de Zoro y con cuidado se lo fue metiendo lentamente en la boca. Zoro devoró aquel sabroso kokokke pero su cuerpo pedía algo más.

_'Robin.'_

Como ansiaba devorarla por completo y no dejar nada. Podía sentir como su corazón latía enloquecido por el contacto de su cuerpo. Por el aroma que desprendía y que lo estaba emborrachando como nunca nada ni nadie lo había hecho antes. Por el propio corazón enloquecido de Robin que retumbaba sobre su propio pecho.

_'¿Puedes escuchar el latido de mi corazón intentando acercarse al tuyo?'_ pensó Robin sintiendo como cada centímetro de su piel empezaba a arder por el deseo que sentía todo su cuerpo.

_'¿Puedes escucharlo, Zoro?'_

Robin sintió como sus dedos estaban siendo succionados lentamente entre los labios de Zoro. Como su lengua le dio la bienvenida a su boca. Las sensaciones que le provocaba le robaban el aliento y le aceleraban la poca respiración que le quedaba.

_'El eco de tu corazón llamando al mío.'_

No podía esperar durante más tiempo y podía sentir como a Zoro le ocurría lo mismo. Estaban totalmente sincronizados. En cuerpo, alma, mente y espíritu.

A su pesar e ignorando los lamentos de su cuerpo, Robin recuperó sus dedos del placer que era la boca de Zoro.

Sus miradas inquisitivas se volvieron a quedar fijas entre ellas.

Sabían lo que querían y estaban solos…podían tenerlo…podían…

"No te olvides de la bebida." Logró decir Robin con su voz cargada de deseo.

Zoro negó levemente con la cabeza. "No lo hago." Sus ojos buscaron los labios de Robin. Aquellos labios que siempre estaban presentes en su memoria, en sus pensamientos y deseos. _'Tengo sed.'_ "Pienso beber todo."

Sus labios se juntaron tímidamente, saboreando el contacto inicial. Tan nuevo y tan esperado. Buscando grabar a fuego todas las sensaciones que sentían durante su primer beso…pero no el último.

El beso creció en intensidad cuando empezaron a devorarse.

Se buscaban.

Se necesitaban.

Era como si de alguna manera…era una sensación de alguna forma conocida…

_'¿…ya he estado antes aquí…?'_

No se detuvieron hasta que no les quedó aire en sus cuerpos para mantener el beso que les estaba consumiendo. Robin se sentó sobre Zoro y observó la mirada en sus ojos mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

No deseaba nada más que regresar de nuevo al contacto de sus labios, de todo su cuerpo pero aquí no era el lugar para ello. No cuando todo podía llegar a interpretarse por un arrebato de alcohol.

"Necesito un trago."

Robin le dio un suave beso antes de pasarle una biiru que el kenkaku casi vació de un trago. Cuando iba a traer una más para ella, Zoro la detuvo.

"Mejor no." Robin le miró extrañada. "No me gustaría que me vomitases encima." Se burló Zoro.

Dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Zoro, Robin rompió a reír. Era una sensación muy agradable la que sentía teniendo a Robin sobre su cuerpo. Pero sería mucho mejor cuando no hubiera nada que les impidiese estar juntos.

"Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, Robin."

Pero ella le ignoró profundizando el abrazo a su pecho.

"Te sentirás mejor mañana si duermes en una cama de verdad." Volvió a insistir Zoro.

"…de verdad…Ya estoy donde quiero estar." Robin ladeó la cabeza para ver el rostro de Zoro. "Podrías despertarme antes de que amanezca." Y diciendo esto volvió a descansar su rostro sobre Zoro dispuesta a dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho…o si lo hubiera hecho, debió ser hace tanto tiempo que no era capaz de recordarlo.

"Lo que digas. Total tengo que estar de vigía. Que más da vigilar a alguien más." Le dijo Zoro mirando hacia el mar mientras le daba tiernas caricias por la espalda de Robin.

Robin sonría feliz.

Zoro jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida.

_'Y me gusta esta sensación.'_


	5. Chapter 4

Dónde tu corazón vive

**Dónde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 4: Preparativos**

La luz de la mañana ya hacía bastantes minutos que había surgido perezosamente del horizonte para dar paso al nuevo día. Se trataba de la luz que a muchos irritaba por sacarles de su descanso y que otros no parecían poder esperar a que volviera a aparecer una nueva vez trayendo nuevas experiencias. Nuevas sensaciones.

Cualquier otro día Zoro pertenecería al primer grupo. Cuantas veces deseaba haber conseguido hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar esa inoportuna esfera de luz en cientos de miles de pedazos.

Pero hoy en verdad era un nuevo día.

Zoro no podía evitar una sonrisa deleitable al sentir el contacto de aquella mano tan suave y delicada contra su pecho. Como con sus mínimos movimientos lograban sacarle suspiros de placer de sus labios mientras conseguía que su imaginación alzase el vuelo para imaginar todas las posibilidades que existían con sus cuerpos.

Las sensaciones que le acompañaban durante el despertar nunca antes las había sentido…

_……'¿Despertar?'……_

Parecía ser que de alguna manera se había quedado dormido. _'Dormido me parece algo exagerado. Yo diría que se me cerraron los ojos hace unos minutos.'_ Pero el hecho era que ya había amanecido.

_……'¿Y qué son estas sensaciones? ¿De dónde surgen?'……_

…¿¡¿sobre su pecho desnudo?!?

Zoro abrió los ojos y pudo ver la mano de Robin mientras le acariciaba el torso con lentas y sensuales caricias.

_**!!??!!**_

Tan rápido como los había abierto, Zoro cerró los ojos. No estaba de ninguna manera preparado para esa clase de visión. Tenía que seguir estando dormido y todo esto ser el producto de…

_'¿Sueño o pesadilla? Elije…'_

Que rápido podían cambiar de rumbo las sensaciones que sentimos. Ahora su cuerpo no podía dejar se provocar helados escalofríos que le recorrían por su espalda en dirección a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Sabiendo que no podía retrasar más el momento de volver a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a…'¿A qué?'… ¿lo que el nuevo día le traía? Zoro tragó saliva y se dispuso a enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Vamos, no es que tuviera miedo o algo.

_'Roronoa Zoro no teme a nada ni a nadie.'_

Finalmente sus ojos oscuros recibieron los rayos del Sol y el mundo parecía seguir girando como lo había hecho anoche y los días previos. Por supuesto que todo podría cambiar cuando se decidiera a mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre su pecho.

_'……'_

Aunque como Zoro no es una de esas personas dada a las prisas y que se altera por el más insignificante contratiempo,…que no lo es…, decidió primero echar un vistazo por la habitación.

_'Empezamos mal.'_ Pensó Zoro al ver todas las botellas completamente vacías. Ni siquiera quedaban un par de gotas en el fondo. Parecían haber sido bebidas a conciencia. Lo que le hizo preguntarse por el motivo por el cuál alguien…_'Uno de nosotros dos'_…habría tenido la necesidad de ventilarse toda esa bebida.

_'Tampoco es que hubiéramos dejado bastante antes de……'_ a pesar de haberlo hecho aún le costaba pensar en ello y mucho más el decirlo……_'……besarnos……'_ Zoro notaba como su rostro se enrojecía por el simple pensamiento.

Otro vistazo dejaba igual de claro que los kokokke mizu mizu también habían corrido la misma suerte que sus bebidas.

Ni bebida, ni comida.

Aquello podía indicar algo inesperado pero que incluso Zoro empezaba a preferirlo a la posible y cruda realidad.

_'Por favor, ¡qué haya sido Luffy!'_

Incluso podría soportar el que Luffy les hubiera cogido en una situación tan incómoda como la presente. Con la filosofía, _'¿?'_, que tenía Luffy no le daría la mayor importancia a que Zoro y Robin hubieran pasado la noche durmiendo juntos y que incluso podrían llegar a ser algo más que nakamas. Aunque eso no aclaraba por qué estaba descamisado y Robin le estaba…¡¡volviendo loco acariciándole el pecho!! Esa cuestión no podía intentar ser respondida si no se decidía a mirar en que estado estaban los dos.

Resignación.

Zoro volvió la vista al nuevo día antes de coger las fuerzas para mirarse el pecho. Sabiendo que estaba retrasando lo inevitable dirigió su mirada sin más miramientos a la zona donde la mano de Robin parecía haber tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

_'……'_ Zoro sonrío ese pensamiento.

Al fin sus ojos podían confirmar lo que le estaba diciendo desde antes de que se hubiera despertado. Iba descamisado y Robin disfrutaba del contacto de sus pieles desnudas. Zoro no pudo dejar de pensar en ese contacto llevado a su totalidad. Y se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado despierto.

_'No puedes quedarte aquí tumbado con ella recostada sobre ti.'_

_'¿Y por qué no? Ni que fuera un crimen…'_

_'¿Es qué en verdad te has bebido todo ese alcohol y no te deja pensar? ¿No nos contuvimos esta madrugada para no cometer un error llevados por el impulso del alcohol?'_

Aquello finalmente llegó hasta Zoro. No habían buscado la salida fácil del alcohol para poder estar juntos. Sabiendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque sólo fuera algo aún demasiado tierno y sin profundizar en lo más hondo de los sentimientos que permanecían en sus corazones, no podían permitirse estropearlo de una manera tan vulgar.

Zoro se sintió enfermo cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

_'¿Qué diablos le has hecho? ¿En qué la has convertido?'_

Más por la preocupación que empezó a invadirle que por seguir intentando descubrir lo ocurrido hace unas horas antes, Zoro volvió su mirada hacia la mujer que dormía a su lado.

_'…'_

En parte era lo esperado. ¿Dónde si no iba a estar?...pero…

_'¡¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁ LLEVANDO ROBIN MI CAMISA!?!'_

El grito retumbó por el interior de su cabeza provocando un enorme eco que no dejaba de repetirle la misma pregunta una y otra vez…Pero algo faltaba…

Zoro volvió la mirada a la mesa donde seguían las botellas vacías. Entonces volvió al interior de su cabeza donde su grito aún no había perdido fuerza y seguía instándole por una respuesta. Una respuesta que no tenía. Pero tampoco tenía algo más…

_'No tengo resaca.'_

Quitando el hecho de que aquellas pocas bebidas no le hubieran logrado emborrachar ni viniendo de repetir la fiesta de la Galley durante cinco veces seguidas…Zoro se preguntó que si él no las había bebido…_'ni comido el kokokke mizu mizu'_, sólo podía haber sido una persona.

Nico Robin.

Los ojos de Zoro se posaron sobre la figura de la koukogakusha que dormía placidamente con su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus costados mientras con su mano izquierda no dejaba de acariciarle en sueños.

No podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía. Tan serena y pacífica.

_'No muy diferente que cuando está despierta, la verdad. Salvo…que su sonrisa ahora es tan sentida y real como nunca antes se la había visto.'_ Con un par de excepciones que estaban celosamente guardadas en su corazón.

Pero la mayor diferencia era que llevaba puesta su camisa… ¿solamente su camisa? Ese pensamiento logró acelerar su ya acelerados y erráticos latidos. Y Zoro no era capaz de saber con cual de las dos respuestas se sentiría más… ¿tranquilo?, ¿feliz?

Resultaría tan sencillo deslizar una mano por su cuerpo…por su espalda acariciándola mientras lentamente va ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello. De esa manera podía comprobar si aún tenía puesto el top con el cual la había visto de madrugada. Si, tan sencillo.

Pero a pesar de tenerla tumbada sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo…_'No puedo hacerle eso.'_ Sería aprovecharse de la situación, y a pesar de ser un contacto inocente y sin ninguna malicia, la verdad es que sería lo mismo que si su mano la tocase por todo su cuerpo y no sólo por su espalda.

Aprovecharse era lo mismo que violar su confianza. Y Zoro jamás le haría algo semejante. Ni a ella ni a ningún otra persona. Pues lo que más valora Zoro es la confianza.

_'Y aunque estuviera despierta tampoco te atreverías a nada, imbécil. Una cosa es actuar en el __**calor**__ del momento y otra es hacerlo en frío. Y tú eres un témpano peor que el de ese marine……aunque ahora mismo…'_

Zoro agitó la cabeza para librarse de sus pensamientos inútiles que en estos momentos no le servían de ayuda. La verdad era que no tenía tiempo que perder. Ya había amanecido vete tú a saber desde cuando y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuantos de sus nakamas se encontraban despiertos.

Lo primero que debía hacerse era despertar a Robin para que volviera a su camarote antes de que aquella banda de idiotas volviera a montar una partida de búsqueda. Con el paso de los minutos empezaba a perder la poca confianza que tenía y la posibilidad de ser cogidos empezaba a ponerle sumamente muy nervioso.

_'¿Qué? Los tíos también podemos cambiar de opinión rápidamente.'_

Los escalofríos que le provocaban el contacto de sus labios contra su piel eran tan bienvenidos como inoportunos en estos momentos. Zoro no podía creerse que realmente le estuviera ocurriendo todo esto en realidad y no en un sueño. Pero no podía negar que lo que sentía por Robin era muy real…

_'…el contacto…es muy real. ¿De qué pensabas que estaba hablando?'_

Pero cuando escuchó el dulce sonido que empezó a emitir Robin contra su pecho, Zoro sentía estar a punto de perder todo control.

_'…pero, ¿qué? ¡¿Está ronroneando?!'_

La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se sentía como si no pudiera controlar el rumbo de los acontecimientos, casi como si fuera la marioneta de alguien que estuviera tirando de sus hilos…Ese pensamiento empezó a acrecentar su sensación de indefensión.

_'No puede ser.'_

Zoro observó el rostro pacífico de Robin. Los ojos del kenkaku examinaban cada detalle de aquella belleza…en busca de una señal…

_'¿Me estás engañando otra vez?'_

Y por primera vez Zoro desearía que todo esto fuera una de las continuas provocaciones a las que a Robin le gustaba hacerle caer. Toda la situación cobraría un nuevo significado.

"¡Hey, Robin! ¡Despierta!" pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Sé que estás despierta y sólo finges que duermes…para volverme loco."

Pero Robin no parecía reaccionar a sus palabras mientras seguía a acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de Zoro. Un cuerpo que ardía por su tierno contacto.

"No puedes engañarme, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es abrir los ojos de una vez." Reuniendo valor Zoro la cogió por un hombro con gran cuidado para… ¿**no despertarla**?

_'¿pero qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Estás cayendo en su trampa como el imbécil que eres en verdad.'_

"¡¡Venga ya!! ¡¡Despiértate!! ¡Debes volver a tu camarote!" pero incluso para el propio Zoro, su voz no sonaba muy autoritaria. La verdad es que no quería que se marchase de su lado… ¡Qué no se marchase!

"…maldita sea, ¿es qué quieres que los demás sepan que pasaste la noche aquí conmigo?" preguntó Zoro esperando realmente una respuesta.

Lo único que hizo Robin fue acariciarle el pecho con su mejilla mientras parecía empaparse del aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Zoro.

"Tú misma." Zoro volvió a tumbarse despreocupadamente. "Después no me vengas a pedir explicaciones de por qué no te despert-"

"¡ZORO! ¡YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!" le interrumpió la voz de Chopper que venía para tratar de que Zoro no se perdiese el choushoku, o lo que era lo mismo, que Luffy no se comiera la parte de Zoro.

Si Zoro no pensaba que su corazón no podría ir a mayor velocidad de la que ya le latía por culpa de la cercanía de Robin, pronto cambió de opinión cuando sintió como los latidos parecían ir tan rápidos que formaban un incesante zumbido. Y si albergase la esperanza de que esto fuera capaz de despertar a Robin también tuvo que olvidarlo cuando pudo escuchar como los ronroneos emitidos por ella parecían acompañar a los latidos del corazón de Zoro.

_'Y si esto no indica claramente que está fingiendo que duerme… ¡no sé que lo hará!'_

En la mente de Zoro sólo había lugar para un pensamiento y era evitar que Robin pasase un mal momento por ser encontrada durmiendo con él. Cogiéndola en sus brazos corrió hasta la puerta de la cabina dispuesto a ocultar a Robin tras la puerta una vez fuera abierta.

En el momento en que cogió a Robin en brazos y ella acomodó su cabeza en su brazo parecía que todo a su alrededor se fuera desvaneciendo. Le costó un gran esfuerzo colocarla de pie tras la puerta y perder todo aquel contacto con su piel, manteniendo solamente el de su mano agarrándola por debajo de sus brazos. Podía haberla sujetado de mil maneras diferentes y más…apetecibles pero entonces, seguramente no habría sido capaz de mantener una conversación con Chopper y lograr que se marchase.

Justo en el momento en que Chopper abrió la puerta la figura de Zoro apareció tan de improviso que logró sorprender al pequeño tonokai.

"¡AAAHHH!" gritó mientras daba vueltas en el sitio antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba Zoro. "Oh, Zoro. Eras tú." Chopper se detuvo con un gran suspiro de tranquilidad. "Menudo susto me has dado."

"Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte." La voz de Zoro sonaba incluso más nerviosa de la que lo hacía la de Chopper. "¿Qué necesitas?"

A Chopper le sorprendía la ansiedad en la voz de su nakama, pues nunca le había escuchado este tono de voz. Era como si algo le preocupase, o si estuviera nervioso por algún motivo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Zoro?" le preguntó mientras lo examinaba con detenimiento. No obstante era su deber como el doctor de los Mugiwara. "Se te ve mala cara."

Zoro no pudo evitar tragar el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta mientras intentaba mantener a Robin lo más cómoda posible.

"Acabo de despertarme." Le dijo Zoro. "¿Sucede algo?"

Chopper seguía mirando a Zoro como si supiera que algo le estaba ocurriendo pero sin poder decir de qué podía tratarse.

_'Bueno, es Zoro. Así que seguro que no se trata de nada malo.'_

"No, sólo vine a avisarte para que no te perdieses…"

"¡¿Estás diciendo qué me pierdo en el barco?!" le preguntó Zoro interrumpiéndole.

Chopper empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. "¡No, no, no! Lo que quería decir era que deberías darte prisa para no perderte el choushoku. ¡No querrás que Luffy vuelva a comerse tu parte!"

Considerando que pronto Zoro y Robin se irían al tatoukai era de suponer que entonces Luffy tendría menos comida que poder intentar cogerle a sus nakamas y aprovecharía sus últimas oportunidades que le quedaban. El choushoku de hoy era una de ellas. Chopper tenía razón. Había que darse prisa.

"¿A qué huele?" preguntó Chopper de improviso.

A Zoro se le atragantó la respiración recordando el olfato tan sensible que poseía Chopper. Capaz de distinguir los olores de todos…¡¡los Mugiwara!!

"¿Oler? Yo no huelo a nada." Intentó disimular Zoro mientras intentaba alejar todo lo posible a Robin de la puerta.

Chopper se preguntaba como Zoro no era capaz de captar aquel olor tan fuerte. Era cierto que su olfato era muy superior pero estaba seguro que incluso el olfato humano debería ser capaz de distinguir el olor que sentía en el ambiente.

"Pues es un olor muy fuerte. Como si fuera de…"

Y entonces Chopper se quedó callado mientras miraba para su nakama con los ojos abiertos como platos. Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que toda la situación había salido finalmente a la luz pública…y eso que en verdad no había nada que ocultar.

_'No creo que un par de besos puedan ser considerados un crimen por personas sensatas…'_ Zoro se dio cuenta de su error. _'Pero primero tendrían que serlo. Y mejor no empezar a hablar de ese ero-kukku…seguro que si le dejasen elegir me colgaría del palo mayor.'_

"Puedo explicarlo…"

"Alcohol."

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_'¿Alcohol?'_ Zoro dio un sentido suspiro de alivio. _'Por supuesto, el alcohol.'_

"Bueno, eso es porque me traje unas botellas para pasar la noche de vigía." Le explicó Zoro con menos nervios en la voz al sentir que el problema había sido evitado.

Aquello era bastante normal en Zoro, pensaba Chopper. Pero la extraña actitud que mostraba el kenkaku parecía hacer ver como si algo más estuviera ocurriendo. La palidez y los nervios de Zoro no eran nada comunes en él. ¿Podría ser que algo más estuviera sucediendo?

"Oye, Zoro. ¿Te sucede alg-?"

"¡Chopper!" le interrumpió Zoro muy serio. "Necesito que me hagas un favor."

Aquellas palabras hicieron olvidar cualquier otra cosa que pudiera rondar por la cabeza de Chopper. Normalmente Zoro no pedía o necesitaba ayuda y mucho menos la de Chopper. Sólo cuando ocurrían situaciones extrañas o que Zoro quería hacer algo y necesitaba que alguien fuera responsable, eran los momentos en que Zoro usaría la ayuda de alguien.

Chopper sintió como se le iluminaba el rostro.

"Lo que quieras." Le dijo totalmente serio.

_'Es bueno poder contar con su actitud.'_

"Quiero que vayas a vigilar a Luffy para evitar que se coma mi choushoku. Después de lo de ayer no me apetece nada perderme más meshi."

Chopper asentía a todas las palabras de su nakama. Como doctor no podía permitir que Zoro no recibiese una correcta alimentación que podría derivarse a posibles enfermedades…o eso se decía a sí mismo. Lo normal era que a Zoro no le afectase la falta de una comida pero le gustaba ser útil.

"Cuento contigo."

Esas eran las palabras que provocaban las reacciones más contradictorias en Chopper.

"Vamos, no creas que eso me halaga, desgraciado." Le decía medio avergonzado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento Robin eligió el momento para emitir un pequeño gemido muy placentero que logró poner totalmente en tensión a Zoro por miedo de que Chopper la hubiera podido escuchar. Por suerte Chopper estaba en su propio mundo ajeno a todo lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo a su alrededor.

"Lo mejor es que seas de los primeros en el comedor para tener todo vigilado." Le empezó a contar Zoro subiendo algo el volumen para evitar que Chopper pudiera escuchar cualquier sonido que pudiera volver a emitir Robin. Pero Chopper interpretó aquel aumento del volumen como si la situación hubiera ganado en seriedad y prioridad. "Yo tardaré lo que me lleve ducharme y cambiarme de ropa."

El rostro de Chopper mudó la seriedad por una cara de contrariedad.

"Pero no creo que pueda mantener a tu choushoku protegido de Luffy durante una larga hora." Le dijo todo preocupado Chopper.

"¡¡OYE NO TE PASES!! ¡¿CÓMO QUE UNA HORA?!" se quejó a gritos Zoro.

"¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" empezó a gritar Chopper por la reacción tan violenta de Zoro.

La verdad es que el Sunny poseía más lugares por lo que poder extraviarse de los que tenía Going no Merri pero decir que iba a tardar toda una hora en ducharse era una exageración demasiado grande.

"Lo mejor es que nos pongamos en marcha ahora mismo." Le dijo a Chopper que continuaba gritando a pleno pulmón. "¡¡Y NO GRITES QUE VAS A ATRAER LA ATENCIÓN DE LUFFY!!"

Chopper se tapó la boca con ambas pezuñas mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sin decir nada más salió corriendo en dirección al comedor. Zoro lo veía marcharse y podía sentir como algo del peso se iba aligerando de sus hombros. Entonces Chopper volvió la cabeza hacia él.

"¡No tardes!" le pidió Chopper.

Una directa sin complicaciones.

"¡¡MUÉVETE!!" le rugió Zoro consiguiendo que Chopper apurase su paso como si le estuvieran persiguiendo algún tipo de monstruo.

Zoro cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera. No podía creer que Chopper se hubiera marchado sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado allí dentro.

De manera innata había atraído a Robin contra él y la tenía abrazada contra su pecho. No se había percatado de esa acción hasta que sintió como los labios de Robin empezaron a besarle la piel de su pecho, o podría decirse que lo estaba saboreando, con mucho cuidado y ternura.

_'¿Ahora?'_ se preguntó Zoro antes de que Robin le mordiera ligeramente. _'Atrévete a decirme que no estás despierta.'_

"Muy graciosa. ¿Sabes que Chopper podía habernos cogido durmiendo a los dos juntos y a solas?" Zoro no sonaba enfadado y era porque no lo estaba, lo única era que no podía entender como Robin podía estar tomándose toda esta situación tan a la ligera. "Pero supongo que lo primero es tu diversión y…"

Zoro notó como Robin aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y profundamente dormida. Estaba hablándole a las paredes.

"¡Será una broma!" pero estaba claro que Robin aún no se había despertado. "¿Después de todos los gritos que pegamos y sigues dormida?" el escepticismo en su voz claro. "Y luego dicen de mí."

Pero ahora no era momento de perder el tiempo hablando solo con Robin totalmente dormida sobre su pecho. Y por muchas veces que lo pensase o que lo viera no podía acabar de creérselo.

_'¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer algo tan precioso?! Quien lo sepa que me lo diga porque lo que soy yo, no tengo ni idea.'_

El tiempo se había puesto en marcha y tenía un límite. La hora del choushoku. Y aparte de tener que encontrar los baños para ducharse tenía que llevar a Robin a su camarote. No. Ciertamente no era el momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Zoro cogió con delicadeza a Robin en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir cuando notó el contacto de la piel caliente de sus piernas. Por algún motivo aquello no le cuadraba a Zoro. Con un simple vistazo a su brazo derecho, donde descansaban las largas y morenas piernas de Robin, Zoro pudo comprobar que ciertamente las llevaba a la vista.

La mirada de Zoro recorrió todo el cuerpo de Robin, provocándole un ardor en el suyo propio, y comprobó que vestía su camiseta, un short y unas zapatillas.

_'¿Un short?'_

Y por qué esto no le parecía correcto. De alguna manera podría jurar que anoche, o esta madrugada si así lo prefieres, Robin llevaba un pantalón largo, ¿verdad?

_**Flashback**_

…

…

_**FIN DEL Flashback**_

"¡¡¿PERO POR QUÉ NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA?!!" protestaba Zoro mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la puerta.

Pronto se detuvo consciente de todo el ruido que estaba haciendo. Echándole un vistazo a Robin comprobó que seguía durmiendo tan placidamente como lo había hecho desde que Zoro la miró por primera vez al despertarse.

"…ni siquiera con todo este jaleo…" Zoro nunca pensó en que Robin pudiera tener un sueño tan profundo.

_'Claro, porque como siempre te has dedicado a observarla cada vez que se dormía…'_

Zoro no sabía que pensar sobre el hecho de que no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido desde que Robin se había quedado dormida…_'sobre mi pecho'_…y sobre el por qué de su sueño tan profundo. Estaba seguro que cualquier otro de sus nakamas se habría despertado con el más mínimo ruido hecho o movimiento.

Todo eso quedaría para más tarde. Una vez dejase de sentir la fría sensación de una soga alrededor de su cuello. Y la única manera era llevar a Robin a su camarote y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

_'Luego cuando ella se despierte, finalmente, conseguiré todas las respuestas que me faltan.'_

Con profundas respiraciones calmó en todo lo posible el ritmo alocado de su corazón. Un último vistazo a Robin para comprobar que todo seguía igual y…_'no debiste hacerlo, imbécil.'_…pudo ver de nuevo esos labios que dominaban todos sus pensamientos. Tan cerca que inclinando la cabeza levemente podría volver sentirlos contra los suyos.

_'¡¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE SALIR DE AQUÍ CUANTO ANTES!!'_

Tal vez con la brisa marina se le enfriarían los ánimos…O con la ducha helada que pensaba tomarse. Pero algo debía hacer antes de que entrase en erupción.

Con gran cuidado de no despertarla abrió la puerta lo suficiente para comprobar que no había nadie a la vista…_'¿con cuidado para no despertarla?'_…Un vistazo no mostró a nadie por la cubierta. Lo más seguro es que todos estuvieran preparándose para ir a desayunar y con el senchou que tenían seguramente no pensarían en nada más que en poder comer su propio choushoku.

Zoro apuró su paso a gran velocidad pero con un cuidado excesivo en no hacer movimientos que pudieran molestar a Robin. No podía evitarlo y en su interior decidió que lo mejor era no ir en su propia contra porque si no sólo serviría para desconcentrarse en…

"¡Hey, Zoro!" le interrumpió los pensamientos Franky.

Inmerso en sus inútiles divagaciones, Zoro había abierto la puerta que le llevaba hacia los camarotes sin tomar ninguna precaución para evitar encontrarse con sus nakamas. Primer intento y falló de mala manera.

"Hey." Le saludó Zoro mientras cogía su clásica postura con la mano sobre sus katana.

_'……'_

Claramente aquí había algo que fallaba estrepitosamente. En concreto se trataba de alguien. No era muy complicado llegar a la conclusión correcta.

_'¿La mano sobre las katana? Pero entonces, ¿dónde está Robin?'_

"¿Te vas a ir finalmente hoy?" le preguntó Franky desde el pasillo.

Zoro que seguía ante el umbral de la puerta aún estaba preguntándose que había pasado con Robin y si debía decir algo. Aunque eso fuera alertar a sus nakamas.

"Eso espero. Supongo que Nami ya habrá acabado el mapa que me llevará al tatoukai."

Zoro no pudo evitar desemperezarse al ser el primer momento en que tenía sus brazos libres desde que se había despertado. Esta sensación ya no parecía ser de su agrado. Franky pareció darse cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba porque no pudo evitar lanzarle una extraña mirada.

"¿Estás bien? No sé, pareces algo preocupado."

Necesitó un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a reír como un loco.

_'¿Por qué iba a tener que estar preocupado? Solamente porque Robin haya desaparecido de mis brazos no quiere dec-'_

Por suerte había sentido la necesidad de desemperezarse porque de esta manera pudo ver a gran altura sobre su cabeza el cuerpo de Robin, que continuaba totalmente dormida, empezando un letal descenso.

_'¡¿¡Cómo diablos ha llegado hasta ahí arriba!?!'_

Pero estaba claro que la culpa fue encontrarse por sorpresa a Franky y sin un segundo pensamiento lanzó a Robin por los aires……Ahora Zoro si daba gracias de que Robin estuviera realmente dormida y no fingiendo como había sospechado. Si no estaría en graves problemas.

Lo primero deshacerse de Franky.

"Es por Luffy y la salvedad de mi choushoku. Conociéndole como lo conozco y tras el atracón que se dio ayer a mi costa, temo que cuando llegue ya no queden ni las migajas." Zoro tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a mirar al cielo. "Le pedí a Chopper que me lo vigilase pero Luffy se las sabe todas cuando se trata de conseguir comida…Y como aún tengo que ir a ducharme…"

"¡Déjalo en mis manos, colega!" le dijo Franky poniendo una de sus posturitas. "Todo irá ¡Súper! Y conseguirás tu choushoku sin ningún problema."

Zoro se apoyó en el marco como si Franky le hubiera quitado una gran preocupación.

"Gracias, Franky."

"No hay problema. Mejor me doy prisa por si acaso Luffy se despertó hambriento."

"O sea, ¿cómo todos los días?" no pudo evitar bromear Zoro.

Franky marchó hacia el comedor riéndose de las palabras de Zoro mientras ejecutaba unos pasos de baile eclécticos para las salidas.

Zoro solo tuvo tiempo de retroceder un paso y estirar los brazos justo cuando Robin hizo su reentrada. Intentó cogerla con toda la suavidad que era posible en una situación semejante. Por eso acabó de rodillas al querer compensar el brusco frenazo a Robin.

En estos momentos nada más existía en el mundo.

Zoro atrajo el cuerpo dormido de Robin contra el suyo y lo abrazó como si temiera que volviese a desaparecer de sus brazos de nuevo.

_'¿Desaparecer o que la vuelvas a arrojar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo?'_

No podía creerse lo que había hecho. Y su corazón desbocado era una buena muestra de lo que sentía era real. No la preocupación de haber estado a punto de haberle hecho un daño tremendo a Robin, o de que por muy poco alguien había estado a punto de descubrirle llevándola en brazos de vuelta a su camarote.

No. Lo que Zoro sabía sin ninguna duda de que lo sentía que era tan real, era lo que sentía por la propia Robin.

Se podía decir utilizando miles de palabras como con solo dos. Pero también era posible decirlo sin utilizar ninguna.

Con un abrazo.

Con un beso.

_'…'_

Zoro entró al pasillo y fue hacia la zona donde estaba el camarote de Robin. Caminaba sin ninguna preocupación. El miedo que había sentido por poder ser visto llevando a Robin en brazos a su camarote, mientras él iba medio desnudo, parecía haber desaparecido.

En el rostro de Robin una sonrisa parecía indicar que ella también era feliz.

_'Tal vez podría hablar abiertamente de lo que siento...'_

"¡Sanji ya te he dicho que ya voy yo a despertar a Robin!" Se pudo escuchar a Nami gritarle a Sanji tras la puerta que tenía Zoro a su izquierda.

Si, esa misma puerta que se estaba abriendo.

_'…o mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.'_

Si algo sabía Zoro era no darle a Nami una información de tanta importancia para que pudiera retorcerlo a su conveniencia para tener a Zoro en sus manos. No sabía cómo, pero sí que de alguna manera ella podría sacar provecho de cualquier situación.

_'Además lo primero sería hablarlo con Robin. Tal vez a ella sólo le gusta jugar a "Provocación" conmigo…Lo mejor será hablarlo antes de quedar como un…un…como ese maldito ero-kukku.'_

Zoro le cerró la puerta de una patada. Y como con cualquier otra acción con esta también hubo una reacción. La maldición que surgió de los labios de Nami cuando la puerta la arrojó al suelo podía sacarle los colores incluso a la persona más desvergonzada.

"¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ME HA GOLPEADO CON LA MALDITA PUERTA?" gritó Nami saliendo al pasillo hecho un basilisco.

Su fría y calculadora mirada recorrió ambos lados del pasillo sin encontrar ningún rastro que le llevase al culpable. Contando que en el Sunny solamente había seis personas, un tonokai y un ciborg, no debería resultar muy difícil encontrar al culpable sabiendo que había dejado a cinco de ellos en el comedor y ella no había sido.

La mirada de Nami se le fue hasta la puerta del camarote de Robin.

Aún no sabría decirte cómo logró esconderles a tiempo en el camarote de Robin antes de que Nami pudiera haberles cogido en el pasillo. Pero lo que importaba era que lo había logrado.

Ahora Zoro se encontraba medio desnudo llevando en brazos a una Robin bastante ligera de ropa en su camarote con la intención de meterla en la cama.

_'¿Es qué esto no va a tener un final?'_

Intentando pensar lo más mínimo en todos aquellos pensamientos lujuriosos que no paraban de hacer aparición en su cabeza, Zoro se acercó a la cama que estaba totalmente intacta. No parecía que anoche Robin estuviera en ella descansando antes de que hubiera decidido dar una vuelta por el Sunny.

_'¿Y quién dijo que estaba en la cama?'_ se preguntó Zoro.

Recordaba claramente su conversación con Robin diciendo que estaba en la cama, que no podía dormirse por estar dándole mil vueltas a todo lo que les había ocurrido durante el día.

_'Pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba la cama abierta?'_

Tal vez decidiera hacerla antes de salir a dar su paseo…aunque quién se molestaría en hacer la cama si iba a volver a ella en unos minutos…La respuesta sólo podía ser una…

_'Alguien quien no pensaba volver a su cama esa misma noche.'_

¿Podía significar esto que Robin lo tenía todo planeado para acabar durmiendo con Zoro, o incluso haber hecho algo más, o solamente demostraba que se trataba de una persona precavida?

Zoro no sabía lo que tenía que pensar sobre todo esto pero sí sabía que tenía que meter a Robin en la cama antes de que Nami irrumpiera en el camarote. Así que con cuidado consiguió abrir la cama y con gran suavidad deslizó el cuerpo de Robin entre las sábanas.

Era una visión de increíble belleza.

Ahora sólo tenía que quitarle su camisa y cubrir su cuerpo con las sábanas. Nada más simple…Quitarle 'su' camisa y taparla…Zoro se encontró con un problema.

_'¿Cómo voy a quitarle la camisa? ¿Y si debajo no llevase nada?'_

La imagen resultante aceleraba el corazón de Zoro que le bombeaba sangre a cierta parte de su cuerpo que le gritaba por atención.

_'Lo mejor será que se la preste por ahora y ya le pediré que me la devuelva más tarde.'_

El pensamiento de su camisa llevando la fragancia de Robin tampoco resultaba de gran ayuda para lograr tranquilizarse. Aunque era un pensamiento que le agradaba gratamente.

Escuchando el sonido del pomo empezando a girar Zoro actuó con gran rapidez sin necesidad de dedicarle una retahíla de filosóficos pensamientos para cada acción que se refería a Robin, o que necesitase un contacto físico entre los dos.

Le subió todas las ropas de la cama hasta la barbilla. Zoro esperaba que por ninguna causa Robin tuviera que moverse o que se despertase apartando las sábanas y colcha. Lo único que debía hacer para que lograran solventar esta 'pequeña' crisis sin ninguna baja era que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco o innecesario.

"¿Estás despierta, Robin?" preguntó Nami entrando en el camarote.

De un salto Zoro se escondió en el lateral de la cama opuesto a la puerta del camarote. Totalmente inerte y sin las fuerzas necesarias para realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento, Zoro esperó a ver, o más bien escuchar, la consecución del caso.

Pero nadie le respondió a la koukaisha. Con cuidado Nami se acercó a la cama. _'Caray.'_ Pensó al ver la tapada que estaba Robin. Era un poco extraño porque no es que esta noche hubiera sido fría.

"¿Robin?" volvió a llamarla Nami no con muchas esperanzas de que la morena se despertara. Para su sorpresa si que lo hizo.

En el momento en que la voz de Nami desapareciera del camarote, Robin abrió los ojos con aire cansado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en su camarote se extrañó pero al ver a la pelirroja la recibió con una adormilada sonrisa.

"Buenos días, koukaisha-san."

Nami no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Robin mostraba un rostro de gran felicidad aunque un poco perezoso. Podía notarse como se desperezaba bajo las sábanas pero evitando destaparse como si temiera perder el calor que debía tener la cama.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"Me preguntaba hasta cuando vas a permanecer en la cama. Ya sabes que no podremos mantener a Luffy a raya lejos de tu choushoku, pero viéndote tan bien ahí en la cama me están dando ganas de volver a la mía." Le dijo Nami con cierto recelo. Podía notar en sus huesos que algo más estaba pasando pero no era capaz de atisbar ni una mínima pista de lo que podría ser.

"Supongo que ya serán horas para levantarme." Pero no hizo ni un movimiento para hacerlo. "Además ya no estoy tan bien como hace unos momentos."

Zoro podía entender por su tono de voz a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Algo no muy difícil sabiendo igual que Robin que ella no había dormido en su cama. Para Nami solo podía ser otra interpretación muy diferente.

"¡¡Alguien ha tenido un sueño muy 'agradable'!!" canturreó Nami con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Robin se cubrió un poco más notando como se ruborizaba ligeramente. "¡¡Ooohh!! ¡Tienes que contármelo!"

Robin también tenía esa misma gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Tengo?" preguntó con aire inocente.

"¡¡Claro que sí!! No me puedes decir que no." protestó con falso enfado Nami. "Además estoy segura que ese sueño estuvo protagonizado por cierto kenkaku que conozco, ¿a que no me equivoco?"

Robin se volvió a ruborizar como única respuesta para Nami. Totalmente inmóvil, y por una gran variedad de motivos, Zoro también se ruborizó.

"Ahora ya tienes una excusa para levantarte. Y vas a tener que contarme si tienes pensado hacer algún movimiento durante vuestra 'escapadita'." Nami le guiñó el ojo mientras abría la puerta. "Por cierto, Chopper me dijo que Zoro iba a ducharse…si te levantas ahora tal vez podrías 'tropezarte' con él en el baño."

Nami cerró la puerta mientras no podía evitar reírse al comprobar como el rostro de Robin cambiaba de una expresión de estupor a una fantasiosa por las posibilidades que podía traerle aquel 'inesperado' encuentro.

Zoro sentía como su rostro debía haber alcanzado una temperatura volcánica. No podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera bajo el control de Nami sabiendo que, de alguna manera, tenía un vago conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Robin y él. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó el movimiento que hubo en la cama hasta que una voz le habló.

"Buenos días a ti también, kenshi-san."

Sobre él se encontraba el rostro sonriente, con esa sonrisa burlona que poseía Robin, mientras apoyaba los codos en el borde de la cama. Acababa de despertarse pero para Zoro se la veía mucho más hermosa de lo que jamás pudiera haber sido capaz de soñar.

Sus ojos bebían de cada centímetro del pecho de Zoro. Ese pecho que ya conocía bastante bien pero al que ansiaba regresar. Nunca había dormido tan relajada y placenteramente en toda su vida.

El movimiento de sus labios tan hipnóticos como siempre, lograron atraer su atención una vez más. Por eso cuando Robin lo recibió con su sonrisa, sabía que había vuelto a caer en sus redes.

_'Olvídate de todo. Recuerda que tienes que ducharte e ir al comedor antes de que algo ocurra…por mucho que desees que ocurra.'_

Zoro se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Yo ya tengo que irme. Aún tengo que ducharme."

"Eso he oído." Dijo Robin poniéndose en pie. "¿Qué te parece la idea?"

Aquella pregunta logró detener a Zoro. No sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero por algún motivo tenía las mismas ganas de responderle que sí como que decirle que no.

Robin se apiadó del kenkaku. "Sobre 'tropezarme' contigo en el baño." Le aclaró Robin.

Podía verse que Zoro se puso tenso a la idea pero Robin sabía que estaba luchando para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ya que ella misma estaba pasando por lo mismo. ¿La diferencia? Que Robin utilizaba el flirteo con Zoro para relajarse.

"Yo ya tenía que haber terminado de ducharme a estas alturas." Le dijo Zoro sin volverse por miedo de que no tuviera fuerzas para evitar cogerla y llevarla a esa cama que ahora se encontraba abierta para ellos. "Seguro que Chopper está temiendo que no podrá retener a Luffy para que no coja de mi choushoku…y ahora también del tuyo."

Aunque todas esas palabras eran ciertas, a Robin le resultaba difícil concentrarse teniendo delante suya a Zoro llevando sólo el pantalón. Se mordía el labio del puro deseo que sentía.

"Entonces mejor no te entretengo…" pero su tono de voz indicaba justamente todo lo contrario. Si fuera por ella jamás le dejaría salir por esa puerta. Y da alguna manera tenía que hacérselo ver.

Sólo le dejó dar medio paso antes de que su serena voz le volviera a detener.

"…pero antes de que se me olvide…" Zoro pudo escuchar el sonido de la tela deslizándose por la tersa piel de Robin. Se estaba quitando la camisa.

Ahora Zoro podría saber si le había dejado su camisa por algo tan trivial como que hiciera algo de frío, o porque no tenía nada más para ponerse encima. Lo más sencillo podría ser simplemente ir de cara y preguntárselo.

_'¿Preguntarle lo qué?'_

El miedo a la respuesta le impedía cualquier pensamiento lógico. En todo esto no estaba solamente él, si no que también estaba Robin. Si ella no le apetecía hablar sobre lo ocurrido no sería él quien sacase el tema.

"…mejor te devuelvo la camisa…" Robin estaba justo a la espalda de Zoro y le puso por delante de él la camisa. "Aunque es una pena tapar un cuerpo tan hermoso."

A Zoro no le preocupaba el hecho de que dijera que su cuerpo fuera hermoso en vez de varonil, recio, masculino o cualquier otro adjetivo más acorde con un hombre. Lo de hermoso lo dejaba para las estatuas. Lo que le preocupaba, aparte de que lo estaba excitando tanto que su cuerpo pronto podría inflamarse, era que sus cuerpos volvían a estar en contacto…

_'¡Nuestros cuerpos están tocándose!'_

Robin no llevaba el top y Zoro podía sentir como sus pezones empezaban a endurecerse mientras sus pechos se aplastaban contra su espalda cuando se abrazó a su cintura. Apoyando su rostro contra la fuerte espalda del kenkaku, Robin volvió a emitir aquel ronroneo que enloquecía a Zoro.

"Me encanta el olor que desprende tu cuerpo." Robin acariciaba su espalda con la mejilla. "Mejor te adelantas, pero pronto te cogeré en el baño. No sabes cuanto deseo poder frotar esta fuerte espalda…de primero." Los dedos de Robin se deslizaron por los abdominales de Zoro.

Robin le dio un beso en la espalda como despedida.

"Date prisa y ve calentando el agua…" entonces Zoro pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Robin. "…aunque no creo que calentarla nos vaya a resultar un problema."

Robin se fue hacia el armario en busca de la ropa que ponerse y Zoro aprovechó el momento que le dio para salir de la habitación cuanto antes. Pero cuando cerraba la puerta no pudo evitar mirar. Allí de pie delante del armario abierto estaba Robin de espaldas a él. Su preciosa espalda totalmente desnuda le daba la última despedida antes de que cerrase la puerta.

_'¿Y ahora qué?'_ pensó Zoro.

Cuando Robin escuchó como la puerta era cerrada finalmente, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía pero lo único de lo que era consciente era que este tipo de situaciones les alteraba hasta límites insospechados tanto a Zoro como a ella. Parecían formar parte de ellos. Y sólo con pensar en el momento en que finalmente no pudieran controlarse…

Metiendo la mano por la parte delantera del short Robin encontró en el mismo instante de hacerlo un trozo de tela fuera de lugar. Con una sonrisa sacó la mano que traía consigo un trozo de tela azul oscuro.

El top.

Se lo había quitado a la vez que la camisa de Zoro y lo guardó por si acaso el kenkaku se hubiera atrevido a volverse en ese momento. Una parte de Robin no le había importado haber sido cogida en flagrante delito si eso conllevase más ínteractuación entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Ambos habrían estado llevando solamente un pantalón, en su caso un diminuto short, y de ninguna manera se habrían podido resistir ante semejante visión.

_'Yo no habría sido capaz de reprimirme.'_ Admitió Robin mientras acariciaba su piel desnuda pensando en las manos de Zoro recurriéndola en su lugar.

_'Pues deja de perder el tiempo y ve al baño donde un completamente desnudo Zoro estará esperando por ti.'_

Zoro no podía creerse lo que había sucedido. Pero sobre todo porque no sabía lo que sucedió durante la noche entre ellos. A pesar de sentirse capaz de poner la mano en el fuego y perjurar que nada sucedió, el comportamiento de Robin lo confundía…_'más de lo normal'_, pero por conocer la manera en que siempre ha actuado con él, no podía estar realmente seguro de nada.

_'…pero si resulta que todo es una de sus diabólicas manipulaciones, debo admitir que se ha superado a sí misma…'_

Necesitaba tener alguna respuesta a sus acciones. Tanto si lo que aparentemente sucedió es real, como si es Robin disfrutando torturándole. _'Porque es una tortura el poder sentir el contacto de su piel, de sus labios y saber que ella también lo busca pero no tener idea de si dimos el paso adelante o…'_ En la mente de Zoro se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de la sonrisa que Robin siempre le lanzaba cuando estaba provocándole con sus palabras, sus gestos o por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Zoro.

_'¿Pero qué…?'_

Para sorpresa de Zoro había llegado al baño.

"¡Venga ya!" protestó mientras lanzaba acusadoras miradas a su alrededor. "¿No me digas qué lo encontré porque no estaba buscándolo?"

Rumiando entró en el baño. No tenía tiempo para perderlo tratando su caprichoso sentido de la orientación. Debía darse prisa en ducharse y salir de allí antes de que Robin tuviera tiempo de llegar.

_'¿A esto estás reducido? ¿Huyendo de la única persona de la que nunca te gustaría alejarte?'_

_'Que vamos a viajar y permanecer los dos solos durante varios días. Yo a eso no lo llamaría huir.'_

_'Claro por eso mismo ya estás desnudo y totalmente enjabonado mientras contestas a tus propias preguntas.'_

_'Cállate y apura.'_

Pero Zoro sabía que era mejor estar discutiendo consigo mismo que empezar a pensar en Robin directamente. En que agradable era sentir el contacto de su piel sobre la suya propia. Las caricias de las que era objeto…Y las posibilidades que tendrían una vez Robin llegase al baño…

_'¡Este no es el momento para esto!'_

Los dos a solas desnudos, mojados y totalmente deseando sentir el cuerpo del otro… ¿y no era el momento? Ciertamente algo malo debía estar pasando en la cabeza de Zoro.

_'Primero tendrás que saber lo que pasa realmente por su cabeza.'_

Zoro cortó el agua e intentó tranquilizarse mientras sentía las gotas deslizándose por su cuerpo. Gotas que podían ser dedos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus labios…aquellos labios que lo volvían loco. Cualquier sufrimiento era tolerable para recuperar el contacto de los labios de Robin contra los suyos.

"¡Yum!"

La voz de Robin cogió a Zoro totalmente con la guardia baja e instintivamente se giró hacia la posible amenaza. Delante de él se encontró con la mujer que poblaba sus sueños, sus pensamientos. Seguía llevando el short y las zapatillas mas ahora también llevaba puesto el top que Zoro recordaba de la noche anterior.

_'¿De dónde lo sacó?'_

El pensamiento de que todo era un nuevo juego de "Provocación" por su parte tomó más fuerza y de alguna manera no parecía tener mayor importancia. Era su manera de pasar tiempo con Zoro y mostrándole que es capaz de alterarle con gran facilidad. Es el único que trató de oponerse a su presencia y eso era algo que caló muy hondo en Robin. Eso y que no podía apartar la imagen de Zoro de su mente durante el tiempo suficiente para considerarlo un nakama más.

Roronoa Zoro era suyo como Nico Robin era de él.

Sus miradas no se apartaban la una de la del otro. Parecían haber quedado congelados en este instante para la eternidad. Hasta que la sonrisa maquiavélica de Robin hizo su aparición. Lentamente bajó su mirada por el cuerpo de Zoro que observaba con fascinado interés como ella empezó a mordisquearse el labio inferior de una manera tan sensual que lo estaba empezando a quemar vivo.

_'¿Se puede saber qué diablos está mirando?'_ se preguntó Zoro totalmente subyugado por las acciones tan sensuales de aquellos labios…esos labios…

Su cuerpo reaccionó al pensamiento…y la mente de Zoro finalmente lo hizo también.

_'¡¡IMBÉCIL!! ¡¡QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO!! ¡¿¡RECUERDAS DÓNDE ESTÁIS!?!'_

Un rápido vistazo le confirmó lo que la actitud de Robin decía a gritos. Sintió como su rostro le ardía cuando se ruborizó salvajemente mientras rápidamente buscaba una toalla con que cubrirse.

Robin observaba los problemas que tenía Zoro con la toalla, al no resultarle sencillo lograr sujetársela a la cintura. Pensaba que era una pena perder la visión de todo su cuerpo pero…_'Menuda visión.'_

"¿Para qué las prisas, kenshi-san?" le preguntó Robin mientras dejaba su muda a un lado. "Aún tenemos tiempo para…asearnos a fondo."

Zoro no entendía que con toda la sangre que le había subido a la cara su problema no se hubiera solucionado. Tenía la necesidad de salir del baño cuanto antes pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era lograr recuperar el control de sus pensamientos y alejarse lo necesario de Robin para que fuera capaz de vestirse. Lo primero era coger la ropa y……

_'…… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ROPA?……'_

Sus katana. La ropa que llevaba puesta y que la colocó con el resto para lavarla más tarde…pero……

_'Se me olvidó coger la ropa limpia.'_

Tras salir del cuarto de Robin se dedicó a entablar una absurda conversación que lo llevó directamente al baño…pero no era al baño donde debía ir primero. Eso significaba que estaba en problemas y por supuesto…

_'¡Qué te volviste a perder!'_

Ciertamente se había perdido de camino a su cuarto y llegó al baño. Lo malo fue que con todo lo que tenía en mente no dio cuenta de su error hasta que acabó desnudo con una simple toalla separándole del cuerpo de Robin.

Cogiendo sus katana y agarrando con fuerza la toalla Zoro se dispuso a salir del baño. "Te queda el baño todo para ti. Yo tengo que darme prisa porque Chopper no podrá detener a Luffy para impedirle de que se coma mi choushoku ni con la ayuda de Franky." Le dijo sin mirarle a la cara a Robin mientras apuraba el paso para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Unos brazos detuvieron a Zoro a pesar de no estar al alcance de sus…_'mejor no acabes ese estúpido pensamiento, ¿quieres?'_

"pero entonces, ¿quién me frotará la espalda?" la voz de Robin era pura seda y Zoro empezaba a sentir flaquear las fuerzas que le decían que saliera de allí…por lo menos era algo que flaqueaba porque lo que el resto de él…

"No será por falta de manos." Le dijo mientras intentaba quitarse aquellos brazos de encima.

"¿Quieres verme utilizar mis manos?" la sonrisa en su voz cargaba mayor deseo a sus palabras.

Zoro ya no pensaba que le quedasen fuerzas para resistirse al canto de su propia ningyo y supo que la mejor forma de lograr salir de allí era cesando toda resistencia…pero sin olvidar que era para lograr salir del baño.

Para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro se volvió dirigiéndose hacia ella, lo que hizo que le liberase del abrazo de sus otros brazos, y sin decir ni una palabra la sujetó por la cintura con su mano derecha que sujetaban las katana. Atrayéndola hacia él la besó con deseo y pasión.

Robin era el aire que necesitaba en estos momentos para poder vivir. Era un hecho innegable y lo mejor sería dejárselo totalmente claro. Con acciones, no con palabras. Zoro siempre se manejaba mejor con la acción.

El contacto de sus cuerpos no dejaba a equivocaciones de la necesidad que Zoro sentía por Robin. _'Una gran _necesidad' escuchó en el fondo de su mente Robin. Cuando el momento de sorpresa empezó a remitir y el sabor de los labios de Zoro ganaban su lugar en la mente de Robin tanto como en sus propios labios. Cuando su cuerpo ansiaba sentir el calor que emitía la piel desnuda del cuerpo de Zoro. Cuando iba a responderle con igual fervor y deseo…Zoro se detuvo y separó su boca, no saciada, de los hambrientos labios de Robin.

Su mirada fija en los oscuros ojos azules tan cargados de deseo en estado puro que tenía enfrente.

"Espero que estés preparada para cuando tengas que recoger las tempestades."

Y haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le pudieran quedar salió del baño dejando tras de sí a una sobreexcitada Robin.

Su corazón iba enloquecido tras haber perdido el control cuando Zoro la había abordado con sus labios. Podía sentir aún ahora el calor que los labios de Zoro le había pasado a los suyos. Necesitaba volver a recuperar el aliento que le había sido robado.

_'Robado con un beso.'_ Pensó Robin.

¿Podía ser más romántico?

_'……'_

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

_'Necesito una ducha helada. Una larga ducha helada.'_

* * *

Zoro se había alejado del baño todo lo que pudo antes de detenerse para recuperar el aliento y el control de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que le pedía, o más bien le exigía, volver de vuelta a aquel baño donde le estaba aguardando la mujer perfecta.

Su mujer perfecta.

Antes de que su recalentado cerebro decidiera que era la mejor idea que le podían proponer, salió de allí apurando el paso sin mirar atrás. O a un lado…vamos, que ni siquiera miraba hacia delante. Por lo que no fue una sorpresa que apareciera en el comedor donde se encontraban el resto de sus nakamas…y el desnudo llevando solamente encima una toalla (que lograba cubrir lo suficiente pero no dejaba mucho a la imaginación) y sus tres katana.

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Unos totalmente atónitos al ver a su nakama con esas pintas, ¿o sería mejor decir con la falta de pintas? Otros como Luffy que no parecía darse cuenta de lo extraño que debería ser que Zoro se pasease por el Sunny llevando sólo una toalla y seguía mirando con gran apetito toda la comida que Sanji había preparado para el choushoku.

De todos ellos Nami es la que parecía estar disfrutando más con la imagen, y no por el simple hecho de que le pareciera que Zoro estuviera increíblemente **HOT**, si no porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que sucedió en el camarote de Robin hacía unos minutos. Y si ya antes tenía sus sospechas…la visión de un desnudo, decir medio desnudo era casi insultante, Zoro se lo confirmaba casi como si lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

_'Eso si que sería algo digno de verse.'_ Se dijo Nami.

La imagen que Zoro había creado en torno a su figura acaba de salir de su mente para ser sustituida por una imagen más interesante de ver.

"¿Ehh? Oye Zoro, ¿sabes que te has olvidado vestirte?" preguntó Luffy viendo por primera vez a su nakama.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Luffy." Le respondió sarcásticamente Zoro.

"No pasa nada." Luffy no cogió el tono usado por Zoro y volvió su atención a la meshi que no podía comer.

"Pues haz algo de provecho y vete a vestirte, marimo. Tu presencia molesta." Dijo Sanji incapaz de creerse la mirada que le vio lanzar a su Nami en dirección de Zoro. Claro que se equivocaba pero él no tenía forma de saberlo. "No quiero que mi comida se estropee por tu culpa."

"¡QUEEEE!" gritó Luffy preocupado de que pudiera perderse toda la meshi. "Hey, Zoro. Sal de aquí rápido y vete a vestirte que no quiero que estropees mi choushoku." Las prioridades de Luffy.

Zoro maldecía por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"Por ahí es por donde entraste." Le dijo Nami con un tono que a Zoro no le gustó nada. Era casi como si supiera algo…

_'¿Algo? o ¿"Algo"?'_ se preguntó Zoro nervioso.

Volviéndose apuró su paso evitando cualquier contacto con Nami.

"Y apúrate para que podamos empezar a comer." Le instaba Luffy siguiendo los dictados de su estómago.

Chopper le lanzó una mirada desafiante a su senchou. "Tranquilo, Zoro. 'Nadie' tocará tu choushoku."

Luffy miró a Chopper con un aire totalmente inocente que resultaba increíblemente sospechoso.

"Eso no será por mí."

"**¡¡¡POR QUIÉN SI NO!!!**" le gritaron todos los presentes. Incluso Zoro se detuvo para unirse.

"Pero aún falta Robin por llegar." Les recordó Usopp.

"Eso es. ¡Nami! ¿No se suponía que la ibas a llamar?" le pidió explicaciones Luffy. "Para esto podía haber ido Sanji."

El rostro de Sanji parecía emocionarse con la proposición de Luffy. En cambio una nube pareció cubrir el rostro de Zoro. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Nami.

"¡Llamar! ¡No traerla a rastras!" se encaró Nami con Luffy.

"Pero es la hora del choushoku y ya debería estar aquí como todos los demás." Luffy no daría su brazo a torcer en asuntos de meshi. "Como vuestro senchou exijo un respeto a las horas de comer."

"Zoro, ¿dónde está Robin?" preguntó Nami mirando al kenkaku por encima del hombro de Luffy ignorando sus últimas palabras (igual que hicieron los demás).

"La dejé en el baño duchándose." Respondió de manera automática Zoro llevado por el tono tranquilo y sin ninguna malicia de Nami.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos a la revelación hecha por Zoro. ¿Todos?

"¡¿Quéééé?! ¿Aún está duchándose?" aquello no era del agrado de Luffy. "Sanji, no podemos esperar más. La comida se podría estrop-"

Pero Sanji no escuchaba nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Luffy. Sólo podía escuchar lo último que había dicho Zoro repitiéndose incesantemente en su cabeza.

"¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO ESPIANDO A MI QUERIDA ROBIN-CHAN EN LA DUCHA??!!" le gritó Sanji lanzándose a por Zoro.

La patada fue bloqueada con las katana mientras Zoro intentaba que la toalla no se le deslizase. Ni en broma daría una gran oportunidad para que Nami pudiera chantajearle.

"¿Zoro estaba espiando a Robin en el baño?" le preguntó Chopper a un Usopp que aún no se había recuperado de semejante noticia. "¡¿Usopp?!" Chopper agitaba una de sus pezuñas delante de la cara de su nakama.

_'Je, je, je…lo sabía.'_

Nami no podía creerse lo fácil que había sido sacarle la información a Zoro al pillarle desprevenido. Después de tanto tiempo podría mantener una conversación entre chicas con Robin con algo interesante que contar. De ninguna manera iba a dejarla pasar sin un poco de información…Aunque tendría que tener cuidado si no quisiera que Robin le hiciera las mismas preguntas.

Luffy había aprovechado la confusión que surgió de pronto entre sus nakamas para poder comer por fin. Pero comía de la parte que le tocaba…por ahora.

"Bueno, supongo que la chica está en edad de casarse. Pero no me gusta nada este tipo de libertades, colega. Debes respetarla o si no tend-"

"¡¡¿¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁIS HABLANDO??!!" gritó Zoro quitándose de encima a Sanji.

Los dos parecían estudiarse con detenimiento. Sanji buscando una abertura para su ataque. Zoro, en cambio, evitaba mostrar alguna para que todo se calmara un poco y supiera qué estaba pasando.

"De lo tuyo con Robin. ¿De qué íbamos a estar hablando?" habló por primera vez Usopp mostrando una sorprendente tranquilidad, negando el shock sufrido por las palabras de Sanji.

"**¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!**"

"Vaya, ¿y por qué no sabía nada de esto?" preguntó Luffy entre bocados de niku. "Como vuestro capitán exijo que se me informe."

Nami se sentó a su lado y le quitó un trozo de carne.

"Tú te olvidarías de cualquier cosa que no sea meshi o bouken." Le dijo mientras daba un bocado. _'Delicioso'_

"Hey, eso es mi niku, Nami. Si quieres comer coge de tu meshi." Protestó Luffy protegiendo su plato.

"Ja, habló el más indicad-"

"¡¡QUEREIS CALLAROS Y EXPLICARME QUÉ ES TODO ESO DE ROBIN Y…!!" les gritó Zoro.

"¿…y tú?" le terminó Nami con voz cándida y batiendo las pestañas.

_'¡Será desgraciada la tía esta!_ _No es de las que se aburren… ¿será por lo que le dije sobre Luffy…?'_

"Explícanos tú que estabas haciendo espiando a mi Robin-chan mientras se estaba duchando." Logró decir Sanji controlándose.

El rostro de Zoro lograba ocultar cualquier sensación que pudiera estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Lo único visible era la sombra que cubría su mirada.

"…lo que sois es una banda de imbéciles… ¿se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado semejante idea?" preguntó Zoro con voz tenebrosa.

Usopp y Chopper corrieron a protegerse al lado de Luffy que tenía más interés en las takoyaky que estaba comiendo que en la causa de tanto alboroto, contradiciéndose a si mismo.

"Tú mismo admitiste haber espiado a mi inocente Robin-chan mientras estaba despreocupada duchándose ignorante de que un desgraciado marimo estaba posando sus asquerosos ojos sobre la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo y totalmente húmedo por el agua de la ducha que se le deslizab-"

"¡Sanji, cállate!"

"Por supuesto, Nami-chan." La seriedad del momento perdido cuando la pelirroja intervenía. "No estarás celosa de mis palabras."

"Para nada."

La mirada de Nami estudiaba a Zoro intentando introducirse en la simple pero complicada mente que poseía el kenkaku, mientras se dedicaba a comer de su propio plato de takoyaky.

Durante unos momentos sólo podía escucharse el sonido que hacían Luffy y Nami comiendo. Los demás esperaban por las palabras de Zoro.

_'Y no puedo mandarles al Infierno porque simplemente empeoraría la situación haciéndoles ver que estoy ocultando algo…no lo que me preguntan, pero sí otra cosa. Y estoy seguro que Nami no se daría por vencida hasta averiguar de que se trata. Puede verse en su mirada.'_

Poco a poco las takoyaky empezaban a escasear en el plato de Luffy.

"¡¡¿¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE COMER??!!" protestaron Usopp y Chopper.

La mirada que le lanzó Nami a Chopper hizo que este se protegiera tras un asombrado Franky. Sabía que la tripulación en la que se había enrolado era bastante particular pero nunca pensó que llegasen a tales límites.

"¡Oye, no le habléis en ese tono a Nami-chan!" saltó a defenderla Sanji. "Ella puede comer lo que quiera que ya es hora. Pero los demás os esperáis."

"¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos!" se disculparon entre grandes inclinaciones.

"Eso es. Tenéis que esperaros." Dijo Luffy sin dejar de tragar.

"¡¡Y TÚ EL PRIMERO!!" le gritaron Sanji y Usopp.

Viendo este momento como una buena oportunidad, Zoro intentó escabullirse. Lo malo es que nada de lo presente podía distraer a Nami.

"¡Hey, Zoro! Cógelo."

Nami le lanzó una takoyaky del plato de Luffy, para desgracia de este, de forma que tuviera que usar su mano izquierda para cogerlo.

Zoro respondió tal y como Nami había esperado y al intentar coger la takoyaky voladora la toalla se le empezó a deslizar por sus caderas. La sonrisa de Nami contrastaba con el rostro de circunstancias de Zoro. Por suerte para él y ¿por desgracia? para Nami, _'un buen cuerpo desnudo sigue siendo un buen cuerpo desnudo'_, volvió a sujetarse la toalla antes de que sucediese lo inevitable.

A Luffy lo que le molestó no fue que Zoro hubiera cogido la toalla o no la hubiera llegado a coger, si no que cogiera la takoyaky de un bocado y se la comiera.

"¡Zoro esa takoyaky era mío!" las protestas de Luffy se dirigieron a sus dos nakamas al encararse luego con Nami. "¿Por qué has hecho eso, Nami? Haberle dado uno de los tuyos."

"Tu plato estaba más cerca." Le mintió descaradamente Nami.

Cuando Luffy iba a volver a protestar, Nami aprovechó el momento en que abrió la boca para darle una de sus propias takoyaky.

Luffy volvía a estar casi completamente feliz. "¿Y no tendría qué tener algún otro como interés por el que se comió Zoro?"

Aquello logró hacer reír a Nami que le dio dos takoyaky más. Ahora Luffy ya estaba más contento.

Los demás miraban con asombro como parecía que Luffy empezaba a mostrar síntomas de pasar demasiado tiempo junto a Nami.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la 'verdad'?" le preguntó Nami a Zoro.

_'¿La verdad…o parte de ella?'_

Zoro se ajustó la toalla lanzándole una mirada asesina a Nami que le respondió con su sonrisa maquiavélica.

_'Marionetas en sus manos. Eso es lo que somos.'_

"La verdad es que yo sólo dije…" Zoro hizo memoria de sus palabras por miedo a que realmente hubiera dicho algo sospechoso. "…que la dejé en el baño duchándose. Pues yo había terminado de ducharme y lo que ella dijo que iba a hacer."

"¿Entonces no hubo nada más?" preguntó Nami temiendo que de alguna manera se hubiera equivocado. _'…y si así fuera, eses dos no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente. Aunque los tenga que encerrar juntos…Yo no me voy a equivocar.'_

Entonces Zoro sonrió con cierta malicia. "Bueno, tal vez sí que hubo algo de lo que habéis dicho."

Sanji se puso en tensión dispuesto a saltar sobre Zoro una vez más. "¡Serás desgraciado!"

"Sanji." La voz de Nami era autoritaria. "Tengo sed." Pidió con su dulce voz.

En un momento ya le había traído el vaso de Nami lleno del shiru de mandarina que solamente preparaba para ella. Sus mandarinas, su zumo. Sin la autorización de Nami nadie más podía tomar ni un simple gajo.

"Gracias." El tono amable mutó en una máscara de crueldad y castigo. "Y ahora deja de interrumpir."

A pesar de aquel cambio de actitud en Nami, Sanji seguía en su propia nube.

"Explícate." Le pidió Nami a Zoro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"Lo que quiero decir es que yo era quien estaba en el baño." Y sin querer continuar dando unas explicaciones que no pensaba realmente que tuviera que estar dando, Zoro finalmente se fue en busca de su camarote. Eso si, sin perder la oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada victoriosa a Sanji.

Nami no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía, o más bien tenía grandes sospechas de que Robin tenía cierta debilidad por Zoro, pero este aspecto voyeur por su parte resultaba una sorpresa. _'Pero una interesante sorpresa.'_

"Lo mejor es que empecemos a comer porque si esperamos por Zoro se nos va a pasar la hora." Les anunció Nami.

Sanji se movía de manera automática aún vapuleado por las últimas palabras de Zoro y preguntándose por qué Robin no se había metido en el baño cuando estaba él en el interior. Los demás se sentaron a la mesa ansiosos de poder disfrutar al fin de su merecido choushoku.

A pesar de la carta blanca que ya tenía para llenar, o intentar llenar su estómago, Luffy se dedicaba a suplicarle a Nami por un poquito de su shiru de mandarina. Ella se hacía la difícil obligándole a suplicar con más ganas. No es que disfrutase torturándole de esta manera, lo que pasaba era que el rostro que ponía Luffy cuando por fin conseguía lo que le pedía era cegadora. A Nami le gustaba ese rostro.

_'Sólo para mis ojos.'_

* * *

Una vez Zoro consiguió regresar al comedor ya no llevaba la toalla para desgracia de Nami que no le disgustaría que se pusiera de moda el aparecer cada mañana llevando una toalla para venir a tomar el choushoku. En su lugar vestía unos vaqueros bastante usados y una camiseta azul con una estrella roja en el interior de un círculo blanco. Ciertamente cuando se vestía de estas maneras tan informales o normales, no parecía él mismo.

Sin querer volver a que volvieran a preguntarle algo más sobre el incidente del baño, Zoro se sentó en su lugar y empezó a comer sin mediar palabra. Lo que estaba bien, porque no habría sido capaz de no preguntar por qué aún no había llegado Robin.

_'Come y calla.'_ Se dijo Zoro. _'Mejor come y no pienses.'_ Se rectificó.

Cuando todo transcurría en silencio hizo su primera aparición Nico Robin.

La sonrisa de la koukogakusha se mostró interrogante cuando todos los presentes, con excepción de Luffy y Zoro que no dejaban de comer, detuvieron su comida y se giraron en su dirección. No le resultaba difícil darse cuenta de que algo había sucedido mientras ella había estado intentando calmar el ardor que tenía su cuerpo. El agua helada no es tan efectiva como muchos podrían pensar porque sentir como se le endurecía el cuerpo no ayudaba nada. Sus pezones eran armas mortales…aunque esto ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía. Evitar pensar en Zoro tampoco le resultaba sencillo estando desnuda y la situación empeoraba mientras se vestía, pues sólo podía pensar en Zoro haciendo justo lo contrario. Desvistiéndola lenta y sensualmente hasta volver quedar desnuda ante su ardiente mirada.

"¡¿¡Robin!?!"

La voz de Chopper la sacó del laberinto de imágenes en las que se había visto atrapada sin remisión.

"Discúlpeme, isha-san. ¿Me estaba diciendo?"

_'Y luego hablan de mí'_ pensó Zoro lanzándole una fugaz mirada.

En ese instante tan efímero que casi no podía asegurarse que había existido, a no ser que el propio Zoro llegase a admitirlo, captó todos los detalles de Robin. Como su inmutable y siempre oscuro cabello ahora presentaba ciertas ondas al haberlo dejado algo humedecido. Una ligera, o vaporosa blusa de un verde muy claro que cubría su pecho resaltándoselo mientras dejaba el ombligo y su vientre a la vista.

_'Me encanta ese ombligo'_ no pudo evitar pensar Zoro.

También llevaba unos pantalones grises claro de cintura baja, tanto que Zoro creía que si no fuera por el cinturón, o tal vez por sus voluptuosas caderas, acabaría mostrando demasiado de ella misma. Para rematarlo con unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Cómodos pero suficientemente atractivos para atraer las miradas.

Chopper parecía discutir consigo mismo si volver a hacerle la pregunta ya que no quería molestarla. Pero tras todo lo que pasaron en Water 7 y lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, sabía que lo mejor era no guardarse las cosas.

"Me preguntaba si te sientes bien para hacer este viaje al tatoukai."

Por el tono de su voz, Robin sabía que su pequeño nakama estaba preocupado realmente por ella. Siempre le ha parecido tan tierno y atento.

"Estoy bien, pero gracias por su interés, isha-san." Robin le dedicó su sonrisa más amable que logró poner nervioso a Chopper.

"Pero que dices, ya sabes que no me gustan para nada estas cosas." Decía totalmente contento y avergonzado por el interés mostrado por Robin.

Todos se rieron a la reacción de Chopper.

Era con este tipo de acciones por las que Zoro perdía el poco sentido que tenía por Robin. Su amabilidad que rallaba la sospecha fue lo que siempre mantuvo alerta a Zoro sobre ella, pero ahora, tras conocer todo lo que tuvo que sufrir podía entender el por qué de escudar sus sentimientos tras esas fachadas. Por suerte esos momentos ya habían pasado y no volverían nunca más. Robin era libre para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin ningún peligro…

_'Salvo los que nosotros mismos creamos.'_

Expresar los sentimientos que se tienen por otra persona no debería resultar difícil ni vergonzoso ya que es algo natural…Pero tantas veces pudiste haber acabado teniendo malas experiencias que temes dar ese paso que puede terminar con la posibilidad de estar con la persona que quieres.

_'Y si te quedas callado también la perderás.'_

La cuestión es saber interpretar los signos y situaciones correctamente. Porque si por las experiencias pasadas no te atreves a arriesgarte por la persona que quieres, ¿cómo te atreverás si no eres capaz de comprender tus propias experiencias con la persona que amas? ¿Cómo saber si sus actos fueron reales o movidos por las circunstancias?

Zoro no podía atreverse a admitir si lo sucedido con Robin fue real o simplemente su deseo de que ella le correspondiera. No comprendía a los corazones y por ello prefería ignorar sus constantes avisos. Siempre lo hizo porque nunca había sentido que fueran reales…ahora le asustaba que tampoco lo fueran. La idea de perderla resultaba dolorosa y sólo la posibilidad de que nunca hubiera existido la posibilidad de tener algo real con Robin serviría para que el dolor que sufriría por ello fuera de alguna manera más soportable…

_'…pero igual de doloroso…'_

_**Flashback**_

La fiesta había durado hasta que sus cuerpos aguantaron. Uno a uno fueron cayendo dormidos por el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día de hoy. Las experiencias vividas les pusieron a prueba de diferentes formas a todos ellos. En forma de combates para unos, de sorprendentes revelaciones para otros…

Zoro los acumulaba en una misma prueba.

_'Nico Robin.'_

No hacía tantos días que había dejado de ser una enemiga de los Mugiwara para acabar formando parte de la tripulación. Los incesantes cambios de opinión por parte de Luffy obraron esta especie de milagro. Nadie podía saber con qué les saldría su senchou. Y en ello residía parte de la forma de ser de Luffy.

A Zoro no le sorprendió nada que Robin se auto invitara para formar parte de los Mugiwara pero sí lo hizo el que Luffy aceptase con tanta facilidad y sin ninguna reserva. Por alguna razón le había molestado y no había sido por el pasado criminal de Robin, tampoco por las constantes manipulaciones con las que conseguía sus propósitos a costa de sus susceptibles nakamas… ¡No! Le molestaba por el simple hecho de ser ella misma. Sus sentidos le decían que era peligrosa y como siempre había acertado. Lo malo era que lo hizo de la manera más inesperada.

_'Derrotándome con una simple sonrisa.'_

Por supuesto que a diferencia de los demás, Zoro no quiso dar muestras de haber sido cautivado por aquella mirada que lograba reducirlo a un simple muchacho. Ni todo el poder de sus katana podía servirle de ayuda contra ella. Solamente su corazón le habría podido ayudar pero había sido la primera baja. Se unió al enemigo incluso antes de que ella se uniera a los Mugiwara. La primera vez que la vio…debió acabar con ella, porque si no acabas con tu enemigo este acabará contigo.

_'…pero, ¿realmente la consideraste el enemigo en algún momento?…'_

Zoro aniquilaba a sus enemigos. ¿Por qué a ella no? Porque un traidor ya trabajaba para ella desde que se conocieron. No debes fiarte nunca del corazón porque no piensa en nada más que en alcanzar su propia meta.

_'Hacerte feliz.'_

Y no le importa con quien, simplemente sabe que esa persona es la correcta y actúa a consecuencia.

Hoy es un día en que su corazón actuó…o debería decirse 'noche'.

Por sus maneras de ser tan parecidas les gustaban observar a sus nakamas a cierta distancia mientras estos disfrutaban de la fiesta. El motivo diferente para cada uno pero el resultado el mismo. Se mantenían al margen.

Lo malo de quedar al margen es que eso acabó uniéndoles. Cuando Gan Fall decidió volver a la cama para seguir descansando y poder recuperarse cuanto antes, lo que hizo fue dejarles a solas. A solas en medio de un bosque lleno de lobos y el resto de los Mugiwara pero a solas.

Cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Robin ya se encontraba a su lado mientras llenaba su copa con la botella que tenía el kenkaku. Así pasaron durante los últimos momentos en que la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. Sin hablarse entre ellos. Sin mirarse directamente, aunque nadie podía asegurar que ninguno de los dos no se hubieran lanzado ciertas miradas de reojo. Simplemente bebiendo y viendo a sus nakamas pasando un buen rato.

Una vez la fiesta había terminado y el agotamiento y el sueño les había dado alcance a todos, fue la hora elegida por la casualidad o como quieras llamarlo para dar su propio paso.

Zoro había caído dormido y tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Una sensación que parecía formar parte de él estaba siendo echada en falta.

El vacío en su mano derecha le aclaró de lo que se trataba. Sus katana. No las llevaba encima. Las había apartado durante la fiesta y por algún motivo se le olvidó recogerlas una vez la fiesta hubo acabado.

Lo que le extrañaba a Zoro era que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de la falta de sus katana. Profundizando en sus sentidos podía decir que la causa era que a pesar de no tener las katana consigo sentía que se encontraba a salvo.

_'Completo.'_

Pero también sus sentidos le estaban diciendo algo más. No estaba solo.

Zoro abrió los ojos y al momento descubrió la causa de todo.

_'Nico Robin.'_

Así era. Sentada a su lado mientras agarraba su brazo derecho entrelazándolo con los suyos propios y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y su pecho, Robin dormía placidamente como si no existiera ningún peligro en el mundo. Como si se encontrase a salvo de todo lo que la pudiera poner en peligro.

La paz de su rostro resultaba tan cautivadora que Zoro no se veía con fuerzas para apartar su mirada de ella. Así se quedó durante varios minutos sin atreverse a moverse o a respirar para no alterar el sueño de Robin.

Jamás había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida. Y de una manera afortunada la tenía a su lado. Con él.

La magia se rompió cuando Robin emitió un ligero temblor. Un pequeño e imperceptible escalofrío que trajo de vuelta a Zoro al mundo real. No sabía si realmente aquello había sido por las bajas temperaturas de la noche o si de alguna manera fue por su culpa pero ya daba igual. El mundo seguía girando.

Con gran cuidado cogió a Robin en brazos y la llevó a la tienda que compartía con Nami. Evitando todo movimiento brusco logró meter a Robin dentro de la cama. La sonrisa nunca abandonaba el rostro de la koukogakusha y para Zoro esa era la prueba de que él no era la causa de su felicidad.

Sorprendido por la sensación de tristeza que aquello le embargaba, Zoro salió de la tienda en busca de sus katana e intentar atrapar algo del sueño que había perdido.

¿…kenshi-san…?

Pero nadie pudo escuchar el murmullo de Robin llamando a Zoro.

En el exterior de la tienda Zoro tenía sus más y sus menos con Usopp.

Zoro farfullaba mientras iba hasta dónde había dejado sus katana.

"¿Ir juntos,dice…? ¿Cuántos años tiene?" Zoro se sentó en el suelo frente a los restos de la hoguera con las piernas cruzadas. "Que vaya por su cuenta…"

Y Zoro se durmió mientras sujetaba sus katana contra el pecho…abrazándolas.

_**FIN DEL Flashback**_

"**¡¡¡OYE, ZORO!!!**"

Volviendo en si, Zoro observó como todo el mundo miraba para él con gran confusión. Parecía ser que se había quedado traspuesto recordando…

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó de mala gana Zoro sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

Nami pasó su mirada de Zoro a Robin. En su cabeza tantas ideas y posibilidades le pedían paso para atormentar un poco al kenkaku…pero ahora no era el momento, no con lo que estaba pasando.

"Nada, tú tranquilo." Le dijo Nami agitando la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. "Sólo era que no vas a poder hacer tu viaje pero tú no te preocupes. Sigue en tu mundo y gruñe un poco más."

Zoro podía ver a través del tono despreocupado de Nami de que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Esta vez no bromeaba.

_'No puede ser. Tengo que ir de cualquier manera.'_

Tanta fuerza puso para levantarse de la silla que la arrojó al suelo. Zoro no le dio ni un pensamiento. "¿Por qué no voy a poder ir?" preguntó ansioso.

La mirada de Nami era de una falsa sorpresa por el interés mostrado por Zoro. "Oh, pero ¿de verdad te interesa?"

"¡Pues claro que me interesa! ¡Fui yo quien sacó todo este tema!" le dijo Zoro alzando ligeramente el tono de su voz.

Antes de que Sanji pudiera echarle en cara su falta de modales a Zoro fue interrumpido por los gritos que pegó Nami.

"¡¡PUES ENTONCES ESCUCHA CUANDO ALGUIEN TE ESTÁ INTENTANDO EXPLICAR ALGO IMPORTANTE, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!!"

A su pesar Zoro tuvo que morderse la lengua. Nami tenía razón.

"…disculpa…" Zoro era capaz de admitir su culpa, aunque fuera en voz baja. "…y ahora, ¿puedes decirme por qué no voy a poder ir al tatoukai?"

Nami se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cubierta.

"Pregúntaselo luego a tu niñera, Zoro. Yo no me voy a repetir para darte el gusto. Haber estado atento."

Todos se rieron al escuchar el cargo de Robin en el viaje. Todos salvo Zoro que se estaba cansando de ser el blanco de las bromas.

"Ahora lo importante es comprobar si mi teoría es correcta." Dijo Nami echándole una mirada sobre el hombro.

"Hey, Nami. ¡Qué la teoría también se me ocurrió a mí!" protestó con un puchero Luffy. "Si fue esta noche, no sé como has podido olvidarlo tan pronto."

_'Por fin.'_ Pensó zoro.

Ahora todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a la pelirroja que decidió seguir caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

"Oye, Luffy. ¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú por la noche en el camarote de Nami?" le preguntó Sanji mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de su camisa.

El rostro de Luffy era de una total despreocupación en contraste del rojizo tono que adquiría el de Nami.

"No era en su camarote, si no en el puente. Y estábamos estudiando los mapas de Zoro."

Todo resultaba coherente y nada sospechoso si no fuera por el hecho de que Luffy estuviera "estudiando" algo y además de madrugada.

"Sanji tráeme algo de beber." Le pidió Nami para que se olvidara del asunto.

Dicho y hecho. Sanji salió en busca de lo que su pelirroja le había pedido y en su mente se evaporó, por lo menos de momento, todo pensamiento extraño relacionado entre Luffy y Nami.

Una vez estuvieron todos en la cubierta Nami tomó un trago de su shiru antes de iniciar el experimento al que había llamado adecuadamente "¿Dónde está, Zoro?".

"Por favor, Zoro. Ve hasta la barandilla e indica dónde está el tatoukai." Le pidió Nami con una sospechosa amabilidad.

Antes de responder no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada que no le auguraba nada bueno si empezaba a jugar con él. En cambio Nami no se amedrentaba y le sonría inocentemente.

Zoro señaló 'su' dirección hacia el tatoukai. "Por ahí." La seguridad de su voz era sorprendente para todo el que conociera a Zoro.

Todos señalaron en la dirección correcta…menos Luffy.

"Es por ahí."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Luffy no muy convencido de que se hubiera equivocado. "¿No se supone que tiene que estar al norte?"

"Pero tú estás señalando al sur." Le aclaró Chopper.

Usopp se pasó parte de la noche pensando en todo este problema que trajo Zoro queriendo ir al tatoukai y aunque al principio no le parecía nada malo que Zoro se fuese, vete tú a saber por qué, con el paso del tiempo empezó a ponerse más y más nervioso.

"Entonces lo mejor es que Zoro no intente ir al tatoukai porque viendo su sentido de la orientación va a terminar por perderse." Les dijo Usopp.

"Ya pero se supone que Nico Robin va para evitar que cometa fallos así." Le indicó Franky algo extrañado por la actitud de Usopp.

"Pero tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para que deje el Sunny." Todos le miraron sin entender de lo que estaba hablando. "Nos estamos dirigiendo hacia "Florian Triangle" y no creo que dejar a Zoro detrás sea una buena idea. ¿No recordáis lo que contó la vieja Kokoro sobre el barco fantasma? ¿Y queréis ir sin Zoro?"

"No te preocupes por eso." La voz tranquilizadora de Nami ponía aún más nervioso a Usopp. "Echaremos el ancla antes de entrar en las aguas del "Florian Triangle" mientras esperamos el regreso de Robin y Zoro."

Usopp no veía ninguna salida. De una manera u otra, tarde o temprano irían a ese lugar maldito. De pronto no se encontraba muy bien.

"¡Creo qué me he vuelto a caer enfermo!" dijo Usopp.

Chopper miró con preocupación a su nakama. "¿Y de qué enfermedad se trata?"

"Creo que es nueva. Se llama "no dejeis marchar a Zoro y Robin al tatoukai Nakusuto""

Pero el resto no le estaba prestando la misma atención que le brindaba Chopper.

"Luffy ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Le dijo con un aire conspirativo Nami. Pero el muchacho no parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando. "No me digas que te has olvidado." Luffy se encogió de hombros. "Y eso que anoche estabas tan contento con la idea y vas tú y te olvidas de tu parte."

"Jo, lo siento Nami pero ¿qué quieres que haga?" la voz de Luffy intentaba dar pena pero Nami ya lo tenía más que calado con sus cambios de actitud.

Robin le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Zoro y no pudieron evitar sonreír al recuerdo de aquel momento. Uno de los que Zoro era capaz de recordar.

"¿Sobre tu inexistente memoria o sobre el plan?" le preguntó Nami pero no le dio tiempo para que formulase una respuesta. "Tenías que tirar a Zoro por la borda."

Al escuchar el plan, Robin no pudo evitar reírse. Era tanta coincidencia…

"Oye, ¿de qué te estás rien-?" Zoro no terminó su pregunta…_'¿tirarme por la borda?'_ y lo que era aún más importante.

_'¡¿¡Luffy!?!'_

Por muy poco Zoro fue capaz de esquivar el "**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**" que le estuvo a punto de dar de lleno.

"¡¿ESTÁIS LOCOS?!" les gritó Zoro.

"Tiene razón sobre ti, Luffy. Pero si vuelve a llamarle de nuevo algo así a mi querida Nami-chan, Chopper tendrá que hacer un buen trabajo para reconstruirle." Se quejó Sanji. "Si había que tirar al marimo al agua debiste avisarme."

Nami le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Luffy.

"¿Pero tú de que vas? Sólo tienes que tirar a Zoro al agua y no mandarlo de un golpe al propio tatoukai." Ignorando las protestas de Luffy se acercó a donde estaba Zoro mirándoles con mala cara.

Ajena a todos Robin se había tenido que tapar la boca para que su risa no le llegara a oídos de Zoro.

"¿Qué diablos estás tramando?" le preguntó enfadado Zoro.

Nami se mostraba como la perfecta personificación de la inocencia.

"Nada. Sólo saber si puedes ir al tatoukai, ¿no es eso lo qué quieres?"

Zoro se rascó la nuca no muy convencido pero…de alguna manera era cierto. Quería… ¡Necesitaba ir al tatoukai!

"Claro que sí, pero eso no explic-"

Al tener la 'aprobación' de Zoro decidió continuar con el experimento. De un fuerte empujón le arrojó por la borda.

Mientras caía podía ver la sonrisa de diversión en el rostro de Nami. "Maldita bruja, si serás…"

Zoro se sumergió bajo el agua.

"**¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!**" gritó Chopper pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la mirada de Nami lo detuvo en el sitio. _'Nami da mucho miedo.'_

Bajo el agua Zoro empezaba a cabrearse cada vez más. No sabía si Nami realmente estaba intentando ayudarle o si simplemente estaba teniendo unos momentos de diversión a su costa…Como parecía que tenía Robin, mientras intentaba disimular sus risas por todo lo sucedido.

_'No seas capullo. Tuvo gracia y además, fuiste tú quien empezó la broma.'_

Zoro había sujetado sus katana como acto reflejo. Era peligroso estar bajo el agua y mejor tener a mano sus armas solamente como precaución.

Cuando la sonrisa de Zoro emergía en su rostro sintió algo. Algo que ya había sentido con anterioridad.

"…… …"

La expresión de Zoro era de gran concentración y bastante sombría.

Todos estaban apoyados sobre la barandilla esperando a que Zoro saliese a la superficie.

"¿Estará bien Zoro?" preguntó preocupado Chopper.

"No te preocupes," le dijo Usopp sin apartar la vista del mar. "debes saber que tras derrotar a los gyojin en kokoyashi-mura le enseñé a Zoro como poder respirar durante horas bajo el agua." La seriedad de su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras.

"¡¿¡EN SERIO!?!" Chopper siempre se asombraba de las grandes capacidades de Usopp. "Entonces ya no me preocupo tanto." dijo volviendo su mirada al mar.

Nadie dijo nada más mientras esperaban a que Zoro subiera a la superficie. Un par de minutos más tarde por fin emergió el kenkaku. Todos respiraron aliviados. Para bien o para mal…todos lo hicieron.

Habían pasado unos minutos por lo tanto podía hacerse la pregunta.

"¿Por dónde queda el tatoukai Nakusuto, Zoro?" le preguntó Nami sin rastro de burla en su voz.

Zoro no miró hacia sus nakamas.

Zoro no miró a Robin.

Zoro no miró hacia donde estaba señalando.

"Por allí." Señaló en una dirección.

_'……'_

"Así es." Dijo Nami sonriendo victoriosamente.

_'La dirección correcta.'_

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. No sé, la verdad es que intenté que al pobre Zoro le pasara de todo y no sé si realmente me he pasado o si me he quedado solamente con la intención. ¿Hasta cuándo va a estar dándole vueltas a lo que siente por Robin y cómo debería actuar ante los demás? Pues para mí un poco más y hasta que estén ellos dos solos no le daré ese empujoncito…y no os preocupéis porque ese empujoncito puede ir con fuerza…tal vez con demasiada. ; ) Aunque para esto último aún le falten capítulos. Ya sé que podría haber sido bastante más sencillo dejarles hacer lo que querían en el baño pero…

La verdad es que he estado intentando que iniciaran su viaje al tatoukai pero siempre me entretengo con pequeños detalles que no dejan de crecer hasta ocupar todo el capítulo.

Pero en el siguiente se iniciará el viaje. (espero) Lo sé. (eso espero)

Me disculpo por lo poco que duró el capítulo pero no siempre podéis tener lo que queréis…ya que de otra manera Zoro y Robin ya estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

…y no me gustaría malcriaros, así que tenéis solamente lo que os merecéis. ; )

Veamos esas reviews que me hacen perder el ritmo del fic. Os gusta la interactuación de la parejita ZoRo pero por darle tanta vida los capítulos van siendo devorados por ellos. No es que me queje, me encanta provocarles e intentar llevarles por el camino correcto para luego hacer ver lo ¿'correcto'? y no logren avanzar un poco más. Tal vez por ello les daré una recompensa para que la disfruten durante la travesía al tatoukai.

christti: ¿Qué puedo decirte? No existen suficientes gracias en el mundo para empezar a agradecerte la fidelidad y el cariño que muestras por la historia. (¿o es por ese kenkaku peliverde?) Las actualizaciones que me pides van a acabar conmigo. A pesar de tener la historia bien definida en mi cabeza, no resulta tan sencillo transcribirla en palabras…por el simple hecho de que al tratarse de sentimientos las palabras no son suficientes. ¿Cómo son los "kokokke mizu mizu"? Bueno, supongo que como cualquier otras buenas croquetas. La única diferencia es que se tratan de las que adquirieron en Water 7 y resultan muy suaves al paladar. Y Robin los trajo porque en su '**no** **cita**' en Water 7 habían pedido niku mizu mizu y ya sabes lo bien que les fue…y aquí también resultó bastante bien. Deberían comprobar si es que tienen efectos afrodisíacos. : )

No sé si te esperabas que tras ese final que tanto te gustó todo diera un giro tan grande pero ¿inesperado? Como he dicho planeo darles una recompensa por lo que han tenido que pasar, así que espero que no te me enfades. ¿'Lo siento'? ¿O decirlo me acarreará más problemas? No me gustaría que me arrojasen por la borda…aunque por suerte por aquí no hay ninguna. : P

emekae: Gracias, lo de "¡qué pasada!" me ha encantado. Pero no sé si por "como este" se podría llamarle a este capítulo. Aunque a los que les va a dar algo como les siga frenando van a ser a ellos dos. Eso si, sigo pidiendo tranquilidad que como a cualquiera con corazón me encanta verles actuar como la pareja que realmente son y algunos se niegan a ver.

Gabe Logan: ¿A quién no les puede gustar LuNa? Puede comprobarse como Luffy siempre trata a Nami de manera abierta sin cortarse en absoluto. Si es necesario gritarle y llamarla de todo pues lo hace. Si en cambio necesita consuelo y ayuda, ahí está para ello. Muchos pueden coger el mugiwaraboushi pero es a Nami a quien se lo entrega.

Pues la historia intenta acercar a esos otros dos pero conociendo a Zoro que no deja de armarse cada cacao mental. Pero no me rendiré y lograré hacerle ver la verdad.

Muchas Gracias. Que para tratar con este y mantener un mínimo de cordura no resulta nada sencillo.

luminos: Me va a empezar a doler la espalda de tanta reverencia de agradecimiento (aunque bienvenida sea por un buen motivo) y espero que viendo este comentario no pienses que has condenado a todos los demás lectores a mis presuntos comentarios. Trataré de mejorarlos. No sé por qué pero es como dicen: la primera vez siempre cuesta algo más. ; P Y yo trataré de ofrecéroslo cuanto antes…pero mientras tanto puedes leer otros fics…(como los demás que tengo)…que los hay muy buenos.("La Leyenda de la Isla Wakareru" te deja con la miel en los labios, ¿eh, ?)

: Si algo sale tan natural no será por mi presunta capacidad para escribir ('¡¿qué capacidad?!') si no porque la verdad no puede ocultarse, ni a la vista, ni a los ojos del corazón. Lo de escribir lo que les pasa por sus cabezas es por propia experiencia, y además bastante a menudo lo que realmente queremos decir no logra superar la barrera de nuestras cabezas. Muchos comentarios interesantes se quedan ahí dentro…aunque a Luffy esto a veces le salva de algún golpe de más. : )

Yo estoy contento con los lectores que tengo y siempre os estaré agradecido. Por supuesto que me gustaría que mucha más gente leyera mis fics pero yo sólo me dedico a escribir lo mejor que pueda las locuras que les ocurren a esta parejita, lo demás está fuera de mi alcance. Como dijo alguien que no quiero nombrar: "Si lo escribes, ellos vendrán". ; P

Responderé algo a tus preguntas…(lo poco que mi cabeza me cuenta)

El archipiélago me vino a la cabeza(…) al ver, creo, el tercer opening(el que está al inicio de Skypiea) y que cuando ponen el título sobre un mapa de Grand Line se puede ver un archipiélago que se extiende desde Grand Line-Calm Belt-North Blue y eso dará bastante juego.

¿Realmente Zoro quiere ir? Si él no lo sabe… ¿por qué crees que yo pueda tener la más mínima idea al respecto? Zoro quiere ir por un motivo desconocido… ¿me estoy contradiciendo?

sasukeuchihaJm: Estoy contento de que te guste el fic. Y espero que la continuación te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores capítulos. ¿200? Supongo que esto es a lo que se le llama exageración. Tranquilo, me conformo con vuestras reviews y si llegan nuevos lectores pues serán bienvenidos. Escribo por ZoRo y para que se vean que realmente han nacido el uno para el otro. Vamos, ¿es que alguien puede dudar de que Zoro no pueda tener un éxito arrollador con las mujeres?

aehc: Gracias por leer el fic y por ser capaz de entender lo que escribo… ¡¡Huy, no!! ¡¡Mi fallo!! Me olvidaba de que está escrito por ordenador…porque si fuera a mano…nadie habría sido capaz de terminar el primer párrafo del prólogo. ¡¡¡No exagero para nada!!! Y realmente lamento decirte que no domino el portugués. ¡¡Culpa mía, culpa mía!!

P.D: Acerca del capítulo 1. No me extraña que nadie sepa de que va…y hasta llegar al archipiélago no creo que nadie lo haga (¡¡YO INCLUIDO!!) y todo tendrá su buena explicación…(¡lo prometo!)…o lo intentaré...¡¡NO!!...¡¡¡LO PROMETO!!!....solamente será necesario llegar hasta allí. Y con Zoro…suerte que está Nami para solucionar los problemas y Robin acompañándole para…bueno, necesitaba una buena niñera y ¿quién mejor que Robin como niñera para Zoro? : )

Espero que mis palabras no os hayan echado para atrás…Por favor, ignorar al escritor y disfrutar del fic. Eso es lo más importante. Llevar a Zoro junto a Robin.

Yo lo quiero, vosotros lo queréis…y lo más importante es que Zoro y Robin lo quieren.

Gracias y seguir disfrutando de estas locuras.

P.D.P.D: ¿Qué imagen del capítulo se os ha instalado en la cabeza y no os abandona?

; ) : ) : ) ; P

Mira como sois.


	6. Chapter 5

**Donde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 5: Preparativos (redux)**

Una vez más Zoro se encontraba en la cubierta practicando con sus pesas los movimientos para fortalecer sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo. Tal vez era una ingenua temeridad tras lo que terminó ocurriendo la última vez que practicó pero ahora parcialmente era muy diferente.

_'Una forma de decirlo.'_

A pesar de estar concentrando en sus ejercicios, o tal vez fuera por ese mismo motivo, Zoro se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando furtivamente por su espalda. Y tras todo lo sucedido esta mañana…no estaba para más bromas.

"¡Cómo te sigas acercando te voy a partir las pesas en la cabeza!" la seriedad de su voz no dejaba a segundas interpretaciones aquella amenaza.

Como respuesta los pasos se detuvieron y entonces se pudo escuchar el ligero sonido de una risa. Zoro conocía aquella risa.

"Un poco violento, ¿no crees, kenshi-san? Puede que estés exagerando un poco."

A su pesar Zoro se volvió hacia aquella voz y allí de pie, mientras se agarraba las manos tras la espalda, estaba Robin con la sonrisa que parecía tener reservada para Zoro en sus labios… ¡Error!

_'…esos labios…'_

"No creo que nadie pueda culparme tras lo sucedido." Se defendió Zoro mientras se sentía examinado bajo la intensa mirada de Robin. "Además ya les avisé de lo que pasaría si seguían con lo mismo."

"Es tu punto de vista, kenshi-san." Dijo mientras su mirada recorría el torso desnudo de Zoro. Sonriendo no podía dejar de pensar como le gustaba que Zoro fuera un obsesionado de los entrenamientos pues le daba la oportunidad de poder observar su perfecto cuerpo. "Pero todo depende del ángulo en que se mire."

_'¿Eso ha sido una indirecta?'_

Robin se sentó apoyada contra la pared enfrente de Zoro y sin perder su maliciosa sonrisa golpeó ligeramente con la mano la zona de su derecha instándole a sentarse a su lado.

Con un exagerado suspiro de frustración Zoro acabó sentándose en donde Robin le había indicado. Justo cuando se sentó, una toalla le cayó sobre la cabeza como caída del cielo.

_'…'_

"Gracias."

Robin se giró para tener una mejor visión de Zoro mientras se secaba el sudor de su cuerpo.

_'Tal vez no debiste darle la toalla y haberlo hecho tú misma'_, pensó Robin disfrutando del espectáculo.

"No hay de qué, kenshi-san. No me hubiera gustado que la persona a mi cargo enfermase antes incluso de iniciar el viaje." Zoro observó como aquella sonrisa crecía tras sus palabras. "Aunque creo recordar que solamente la gente de corazón débil pesca resfriados…" Robin le acarició el pecho con la yema de los dedos. "Y no creo que tú seas alguien de corazón débil…"

Zoro observó como aquellos dedos abandonaban el contacto de su piel y buscaban refugio en sus suaves y húmedos labios. Era una acción hechizante que logró arrebatar el control de su propio cuerpo a Zoro.

"…no estoy tan seguro de eso último…" dijo Zoro mientras escuchaba el batir de las olas contra el casco del Sunny. Volvió a suspirar resignado. "Si por lo menos entendiera el por qué…"

Robin sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y no podía sentir cierta compasión por lo que iba a tener que pasar…hasta que recordaba 'lo que iba a tener que pasar' para disfrutar de la idea.

"La verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad por averiguar la causa de que te ocurra eso, kenshi-san, pero si quieres llegar a Nakusuto de una vez…" la voz de Robin mudó la seriedad por cierta diversión.

"…tendré que mojarme y hacer lo que tenga que hacer."

Sentenció Zoro sintiéndose derrotado…y si no fuera por haber sacado una nueva ración de risas por parte de Robin se habría sentido muy mal. En cambio, todo dejaba de tener importancia si era capaz de alegrarla aunque fuese a su costa.

"Mejor no lo digas en voz alta por si acaso te puedan oír." Se burló con malicia Robin.

"Ya han tenido suficiente diversión a mi costa…y serán ellos quienes acaben en el fondo del mar como sigan por ese camino." Zoro le lanzó una sospechosa mirada a la mujer de su lado. "Espero que tú no tengas ese tipo de ideas…por tu propio bien."

Robin le lanzó una provocativa mirada.

"Mientras no digas nuestra frase tabú…estarás a salvo de mí." Dijo riéndose a la cara que puso Zoro. "Aunque si lo prefieres puedo hacer como los demás y tam-"

"Prefiero nuestro 'acuerdo'." Le interrumpió rápidamente Zoro negando vehemente con la cabeza mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición.

"…yo también…" le susurró Robin.

Dejando la toalla en el suelo Zoro buscó su camiseta pero para sus sorpresa no estaba donde la había dejado. Por una, no muy extraña, razón estaba seguro de lo que había pasado con ella. Precisamente…'ella'

"Aún no puedo creérmelo." Sentenció Zoro con la vista en las nubes. "¿Cómo puede pasar algo así?...o más bien, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar a mí?"

"Cosas más raras hemos visto." Zoro miró entonces a Robin. Sus ojos buscando aquellos zafiros. _'Eso si es un tesoro'_, pensó el kenkaku. "Pero realmente resulta extraño."

_**Flashback**_

Ya se habían vuelto a pasar de la raya…aunque para Zoro ellos jamás fueron capaces de ver el límite desde el comienzo. No sabía como había acabado aceptando la palabra de Nami de que todo era necesario para poder ir al tatoukai pero empezaba a sospechar que todo era una maniobra para volver a tomarle el pelo.

Nadando a toda velocidad salió del agua hasta lograr llegar a la barandilla.

"¡¡NAMI!! ¡Maldita desgraciada! ¡¿Cuántas veces pretendes ponerme a remojo?!" le gritó airado Zoro. "¿Por quién me tom-?"

Sanji no dudó en intervenir en cuando escuchó la manera en que se dirigía a su querida Nami-chan.

"¡Maldito marimo! Te voy a hacer que te tragues tus ofensivas palabras."

Pero antes de que tuviera la opción de iniciar su ataque fue detenido por Nami con una ligera caricia sobre su barbilla con un par de dedos. Era fácilmente manipulable por las mujeres y ella se aprovechaba para su beneficio.

"Por favor, Sanji. Creo que deberías empezar a pensar que vas a prepararme de sunakku." Le dijo usando su voz más seductora.

Al momento Sanji fue reducido a una maleable criatura dispuesta a obedecer hasta la más absurda de las peticiones que se le podían ocurrir a Nami.

"Nami tiene razón." Intervino Luffy al escuchar hablar de meshi. "A mi me vas a preparar una macedonia de niku que tengoofff-"

"Tú no empeores todo." Nami le tapó la boca a Luffy antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Zoro. "Y tú indícame por donde queda el tatoukai."

Por un instante Zoro parecía que se iba a rebelar a las órdenes de Nami pero esa voz seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza sin parar y así seguiría por lo menos varios minutos más. Resignado a su suerte, _'mala suerte'_, Zoro indicó la dirección que sabía hacia donde quedaba el tatoukai.

"Por ahí." Le dijo con una gran falta de entusiasmo por su parte. "Y te advierto que esta es la última vez que dejo que me tiréis al agua para comprobar tus absurdas teorías."

_'Tal vez sean absurdas pero resultan ciertas…'_

Olvidándose momentáneamente de su niku Luffy miró a Nami para comprobar cual era su veredicto. Algo a lo que también estaba atento Chopper.

A Usopp aunque le parecía sumamente extraño todo lo que parecía que estaba sucediéndole a Zoro desde que les anunció su intención de ir al tatoukai solamente podía pensar en que les iba a abandonar en aguas cercanas al "Florian Triangle".

En cambio Franky observaba con interés todo lo que estaba sucediendo para intentar adivinar por qué Nami le podría haber pedido su ayuda que, según ella, iba a ser absolutamente necesaria para que Zoro pudiera viajar al tatoukai. Pero viendo que se dedicaban a tirar al kenkaku a cada rato al agua…pues eso, que no era capaz de ver la relación.

Sanji se encontraba en su propio mundo mientras revoloteaba entre sus dos chicas intentando conseguir un poco de su atención. No le importaba en absoluto si Zoro conseguía poder ir al tatoukai o no……en verdad estaba dividido en sus deseos porque si bien el hecho de que Zoro dejase el barco durante un tiempo le gustaba, por poder tener un poco de tranquilidad sin tenerlo con sus pesas entrenando medio desnudo molestando tanto a Nami como a Robin…porque para Sanji no había duda de que les estaba molestando, en la otra banda estaba el que Robin le iba a tener que acompañar. Durante varios días iba a estar a solas con su querida Robin-chan…y eso le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y después de cómo se comportaron entre ellos estos días, con el día de hoy como máximo exponente, no sabía como iba a volver Robin. A pesar de todo se le instaló en la cabeza una horrible posibilidad que no dejaba de verla cada vez que Robin y Zoro estaban lo suficientemente cerca para verlos 'juntos'.

El experimento que Nami estaba realizando tenía intrigada a Robin pues no era capaz de conectar el tirar a Zoro al agua y saber la dirección del tatoukai. Eso y que cada vez que Zoro salía del agua totalmente empapado con su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo le permitía recordar el momento en el baño en su mente una y otra vez…

_'No sé si lo pareceré pero siento como si mi cuerpo fuera a arder en cualquier momento.'_

"¡¡Un nuevo acierto para Zoro-kun!!" animó Nami con sus irritantes falsos ánimos mientras daba unos saltitos al tiempo que daba rápidos aplausos.

A Luffy y a Chopper al escuchar que Zoro había vuelto a acertar la dirección del tatoukai se le iluminaron los ojos. Estaban totalmente impresionados.

"¡¡¡Caray, Zoro!!! ¡¡¡Eres un genio!!! ¡¡¡Quién lo diría con lo fácil que te pierdes!!! ¡¿¡Y puedes adivinar otras direcciones!?!" decían al mismo tiempo los dos.

"Al final tenías razón sobre que intentaba buscar su sentido de la orientac-" intentó decir Chopper pero Usopp lo hizo callarse antes de que Zoro pudiera llegar a escucharle.

Pero Zoro decidió ignorarles y dirigió su atención a Nami.

"¿Esto quiere decir que podré ir finalmente al tatoukai?" mientras le hacía la pregunta no pudo evitar fijarse en lo aparentemente sofocada que se veía Robin…

_'¿…o eres tú quien está acalorado y ve borroso…?'_

"Por lo menos te da ciertas posibilidades." Le dijo enigmáticamente Nami. "Ahora tengo que hablar con Franky para ver si puede ayudar con los últimos detalles. Porque si no es posible…" Nami puso cara triste haciendo pucheros. "…Zoro no podrá ir al tatoukai."

Aquella imagen casi le hace saltar el corazón del pecho a Sanji.

"¡¡¡Oooooh!!! ¡¡Estás tan dulce con esa carita Nami-chan!!"

_'No puedo creerme que esté en manos de semejante tía. Aún no sé como no me ha intentado cobrarme por su ayuda…aunque tiempo tiene para ello.'_

"Oye Nami, ¿te pasa algo en el labio?" preguntó curioso Luffy mientras le cogía del labio inferior. "Parece como si lo tuvieras irritado."

"¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!" gritaba Sanji al ver lo que le estaba haciendo Luffy con los apetitosos labios de Nami. "¡¡NO SEAS ANIMAL, LUFFY!! ¡¡SUÉLTALE EL LABIO A NAMI-CHAN!!"

Pero sorprendentemente Luffy no estaba tirando del labio como se habría podido esperar de él, si no que lo estaba tratando con suma delicadeza…casi como si fuera algo delicado……como si fuera su propio mugiwaraboushi. Inocente curiosidad.

Para Nami aquello la sorprendió tanto que quedó totalmente paralizada incapaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera. Simplemente disfrutaba de aquel gesto tan tierno por parte de Luffy…aunque no fuera consciente de las sensaciones que estaba provocándole por todo su cuerpo…En su corazón.

_'…Luffy…'_

Al escuchar las palabras de Luffy y como el buen Doctor que era Chopper rápidamente se fijó en Nami para intentar examinarla. Lo que vio a simple vista no parecía augurar nada bueno, pues parecía que Nami tenía fiebre porque toda su cara estaba cogiendo un fuerte color rojizo y de su frente caían gotas de sudor. Otra cosa en la que se fijó Chopper fue en la acelerada respiración que estaba sufriendo.

_'Lo mejor será que la lleve a la consulta para examinarla mejor…'_, entonces Chopper recordó lo que Luffy le había dicho la misma noche en que se unió a los Mugiwara, _'…Luffy me advirtió de que no podía dejar enfermar a Nami de nuevo.'_

Pero antes de que Chopper tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo observó como la propia Nami agarraba el labio inferior de Luffy y, a diferencia de él, empezó a estirárselo.

"Si lo mío es una irritación… ¿cómo llamarías a esto?" le preguntó mientras jugaba con su labio estirado dándole giros.

"¡Gomu Gomu no rippu!" respondió Luffy riéndose con su habitual sonrisa, ahora distorsionada por tener el labio estirado.

Nami también se rió mientras le soltó el labio que volvió rápidamente a su posición habitual mientras Luffy seguía riéndose.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no podré ir al tatoukai si Franky no es capaz de hacer lo que le vayas a pedir que haga?" le preguntó Zoro, que estaba apartado del grupo que se había formado para observar el espectáculo que estaba dando Luffy, junto a Robin.

Pero Nami seguía riéndose con Luffy como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Zoro. Lo que empezaba a molestarle a este último, ya que no habían estado tirándole al agua durante todo este tiempo para que ahora que quería unas respuestas fuera y le ignorase descaradamente por estar…

_'…con Luffy…'_

La verdad era que fue el quien la animó a dar un paso adelante y ahora no iba a echárselo en cara porque se entrometiera con su viaje…por otro lado.

"¿Quier-?" pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por una mano en su hombro.

Como algo tan insignificante podía detenerle y aplacar su creciente enfado no podía llegar a expresarlo con palabras. Cuando Zoro miró hacia el lado indicado ya no había ninguna mano…pero siguiendo el camino con la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa cómplice de Robin. Y ya no le importaba que lo hubieran tratado como una bolsa de té o que no le explicasen si finalmente podría ir al tatoukai. Un solo vistazo a aquellos ojos azules eran suficientes para que Zoro olvidase el mundo a su alrededor.

"¡¿¡QUIERES VOLVER AL BARCO!?!"

Zoro se volvió hacia Nami que una vez más había elegido uno de sus escasos momentos en los que se perdía para dedicarse a darle su explicación.

_'¡Otra vez, no!'_

"¡Otra vez, si!" le dijo Nami leyéndole la mente. "¿Se puede saber qué tienes en contra de mis explicaciones?" le preguntó con una falsa pena que ponía de los nervios a Zoro.

Luffy parecía ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos como si tratase de resolver o entender un gran problema.

En cambio Sanji reaccionó en el polo opuesto al del kenkaku.

"¡¡Maldito na-kashira!! ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar así a mi dulce Nami-chan?!"

Pero Zoro no tenía tiempo para perderlo en ningún tipo de batalla con Sanji y decidió ignorarle lo mejor que podía mientras se quitaba la camiseta que le chorreaba totalmente empapada.

"…pero podrías volver a explicarlo si quisieras." Le dijo Zoro mientras intentaba secar lo mejor posible su camiseta.

Pero Nami se estaba fijando en las sutiles miradas que Robin le había estado lanzando a Zoro hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que alguien estaba atenta a sus acciones. Pero aún así podía verse que Robin seguía con aquella sonrisa que Nami logró identificar como única para Zoro. A ningún otro de sus nakamas le sonreía de aquella manera tan maliciosa y traviesa…Para Nami eso sólo podía significar que tenía razón…

_'Soy la mejor, ¿o qué?'_

"…pero prefiero que tu 'niñera' se encargue de ello, Zoro. ¿Para qué si no va a tener que acompañarte si no es para sacarte…?" ahora fue la sonrisa de Nami la que era diabólica logrando poner en tensión tanto a Zoro como a Robin. "¿…de problemas?" Terminó mientras se ponía a reír a expensas de los dos.

_'…no sé como…pero…me las vas a pagar todas…'_

La mirada de Zoro podía hacerle un agujero en la cabeza a Nami.

"Oye, Nami." La llamó Luffy. "No lo entiendo muy bien."

Intentando no mostrar sus sentimientos a flor a piel cuando Luffy trataba con ella, tanto civilizadamente como cuando se dedicaban a gritarse entre ellos.

"… ¿y la novedad?" se dijo volviéndose hacia donde se encontraba un pensativo Luffy. "¿Qué no entiendes?"

"¿No se hundirán Zoro y Robin si le haces un agujero en el fondo del "Shark Submerge"?" preguntó inocentemente Luffy.

_'……'_

"Creo haber dejado claro…" pero un solo vistazo a Luffy era suficiente para darse cuenta que nada de su explicación le había llegado a su cerebro. _'Una vez más.'_ "…que se trata de un agujero misterioso." La única explicación que Nami sabía que Luffy podía comprender fácilmente. "Le permitirá a Zoro entrar en el agua pero impedirá que el agua entre en el "Shark"."

_'…'_

"**¡¡¿¿¡¡CÓMO QUE LE VAS A HACER UN AGUJERO!!??!!**"

_**FIN DEL Flashback**_

Zoro seguía sin poder imaginar como iba a ser posible lo que Nami le había dicho y no por falta de confianza pues tenía la palabra de Franky de que no existía ningún problema…pero…

_'No puedo dejar de preocuparme por Robin. Ella no puede nadar y piensa arriesgarse viniendo conmigo incluso en estas condiciones…'_

"Un berri por tus pensamientos, kenshi-san."

Pero Zoro sólo se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento sin decir palabra. El pobre Zoro no sabía como le gustaba estar bajo su mirada…nunca antes había visto a nadie una mirada tan cargada de emociones…aunque no se atrevía a darles un nombre por temor a estropearlo, podía sentir la pasión pues era algo que ella también sentía respecto por Zoro.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió seguir ella.

"Sigues pensando en ese 'agujero misterioso', ¿verdad?" preguntó sin malicia a pesar de las posibilidades que el comentario podía ofrecerle.

El cambio en su rostro fue suficiente respuesta para Robin y logró sacarle una hermosa sincera sonrisa. Lo que sirvió para que Zoro no se lo tomara muy mal ya que si algo había en este mundo capaz de tranquilizar su espíritu era ver aquellas sonrisas en el rostro de Robin.

"…ahora que hablas de ello…" intentó mantener su seguridad con una ligera desviación de la verdad. "…pero pensaba en por qué puedo saber la dirección del tatoukai al sumergirme en el agua."

No solamente ellos pensaban en lo mismo, incluso el resto de sus nakamas estaban igual de intrigados en cómo funcionaba esta capacidad de Zoro…aunque ellos preferían ponerla a prueba arrojándole al agua. Por supuesto un par de chapuzones más tarde y la amenaza real de cortarlos en rodajas logró, aparentemente, disuadirles de continuar con sus experimentos.

Robin recordaba el cuerpo de Zoro todo húmedo por el agua casi como ahora lo tenía por el sudor y antes de que pudiera frenarse volvía tener su mano sobre el pecho del kenkaku.

"¿Por qué tanta preocupación, kenshi-san?" los dedos de Robin trazando conocidos trazados por aquella piel. Zoro observaba absorto como una acción tan simple podía llegar a provocarle semejante avalancha de sensaciones. "Tanto koukaisha-san como daiku-kun han asegurado que no habrá ningún problema…y si así lo prefieres, yo te lo puedo asegurar también."

Aquellos dedos empezaron a acariciar la mejilla de Zoro mientras buscaban el contacto de sus labios.

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí, kenshi-san." Poder acariciar sus labios con delicadas caricias de sus yemas era algo que empezaba a necesitar como el aire…porque era algo que aquellos labios le podían robar. "No pasará nada malo…" el tono usado auguraba justamente lo contrario. "…pero sólo con el "Shark Submerge"." Le aclaró mientras sus labios estaban apenas a un suspiro de los de Zoro.

"¡Qué tonto llegas a ser, Zoro!" interrumpió Luffy de improviso desde la parte superior de la cabina donde estaban apoyados.

A Zoro casi le dio un ataque cuando escuchó la voz de su nakama justo en el momento en que por fin iba a volver saborear los deliciosos besos que proporcionaba la dulce boca de Robin. Sus labios…su lengua…toda ella…

_'¿Y dicen qué yo no hago ruido?'_

Cuando se separó de Robin sintió como si se estuviera arrancando la piel…_'el corazón más bien'_…pero no quería…aunque pensándolo bien, de entre todos sus nakamas Luffy era al que no le daría importancia si hubiera algo entre ellos dos.

_'El sólo quiere tenernos con él.'_

La reacción de Zoro no le resultó sorpresiva para Robin ya que era algo que desde el primer momento veía venir. Sabía que Zoro era tímido y no le gustaba expresar de manera abierta sus sentimientos, algo por lo que le gustaba su manera de ser, pero a pesar de ello también resultaba triste el tener que ocultar lo que sentían.

_'Pero supongo que tiene razón…y más viendo como se comportaron antes.'_

"No tienes que preocuparte de nada." Continuó Luffy que no pareció darse cuenta de la reacción que tuvieron sus dos nakamas a su súbita aparición. "Se trata de un agujero misterioso en un mar misterioso. ¿Qué peligro puede haber?"

_'Atrapado en un espacio pequeño sin posibilidad de huir junto a la mujer que me posee en cuerpo y alma…claro, ¿qué peligro puede haber?'_

"No estoy preocupado." Mintió Zoro. Entonces le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su senchou. "Espero, por tu bien, que estés aquí por otro motivo que el de intentar arrojarme de nuevo al agua." Le dijo Zoro mientras su cuerpo adoptaba la tensión antes del combate. Aún sin sus katana el kenkaku era muy peligroso.

Al escuchar las palabras de Zoro, y en vez de amedrentarse, Luffy pareció recordar lo divertido que resultaba ver como Zoro adivinaba la dirección del tatoukai tras ser arrojado al agua.

Ni a Zoro ni a Robin les gustaba aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que la situación se descontrolase.

"¿Podemos ayudarle en algo, senchou-san?" le preguntó con su característica amabilidad Robin.

Por un momento parecía que Luffy estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para decidir que era lo más importante para él ahora mismo. Entonces su cara cambió a una fantasiosa que solamente podía indicar que un par de cosas ocupaban su mente en estos momentos…y por la baba que le estaba cayendo de la boca lo reducía a una…

_'Aunque si fuera un poco más como ese ero-kukku…podría ser que pensase en cierta pelirroja.'_

"¡Hey, Luffy! ¡¡Ten cuidado con tus babas!!" le gritó Zoro mientras se apartaba de aquella lluvia tan desagradable. "Si al final va a ser que viniste para empaparme de nuevo." Bromeó Zoro con falso enfado.

Robin se rió delicadamente mientras veía a Luffy limpiarse la boca al tiempo que observaba si venía alguien. Al comprobar que estaban los tres solos saltó a la barandilla frente a sus dos nakamas.

"Quería pediros un favor." Luffy tenía las manos juntos como si les suplicase a pesar de la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

_'Este tío es un enigma'_, pensó Zoro.

"Si está en nuestras manos." Le aseguró Robin hablando por los dos…otra vez.

La sonrisa entonces se volvió cegadora al recibir la única respuesta que iba a permitirles darle a las primeras de cambio. Por eso estaba tan seguro de sus nakamas. Porque sabía que no lo iban a dejar colgado en sus necesidades.

"¡¿¡EN SERIO!?! ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!" gritó Luffy olvidándose de su previa actitud sigilosa como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Viéndole actuar de esta manera, Zoro no pudo evitar reírse a lo que pronto se unió el propio Luffy para diversión de Robin que le encantaba la forma de ser de los dos. Desde el primer momento en que les conoció pudo notar la profundidad de su amistad. Una relación que iba más allá de la amistad o de ser nakamas. Era como si ambos fueran una única persona.

_'Comparten un mismo sueño aunque sean objetivos diferentes.'_

"¿Por qué no dejas de gritar y dices de qué se trata antes de que venga todo el mundo para ver porque estás dando gritos?" le pidió Zoro intentando mostrarse irritado por la interrupción de Luffy.

_'…aunque algo lo estoy… ¿por qué tenía que haber venido justo en el momento en que iba a besar a Robin?'_

Bajándose de la barandilla se acercó a ellos deteniéndose delante y pidiendo silencio con el dedo índice sobre sus labios volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados para estar seguro que ninguno de sus otros nakamas iba a interrumpirles.

"Me gustaría pediros…una vez lleguéis al toka…" pero una vez más volvió a olvidarse del nombre.

"Tatoukai Nakusuto." Le ayudó Robin.

"Eso mismo." Dijo Luffy sonriendo feliz. "Pues si podríais traerme…meshi."

Zoro no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo era posible que les pidiera que le trajeran aún más meshi de la que ya tenía en el Sunny?

"Tú nunca tienes suficiente, ¿verdad?"

Como respuesta Luffy miró a Zoro casi como si fuera un extraño.

"Nunca se tiene suficiente meshi, Zoro. Además en ese lugar podría haber meshi que jamás he probado nunca y ya que no puedo ir a comérmela allí, pues…"

"…te la traeremos para que te la comas aquí." Le terminó Zoro la frase.

Intercambiando miradas con Robin sabía que no existía ninguna manera de evitar cumplir el deseo de su senchou. Y no sólo porque ambos cumplirían cualquier orden que les diera si no porque le tenían un gran respeto. Por muy difícil que esta idea pudiera parecer a primera vista.

"Si eso es lo quieres, senchou-san." Empezó a decir Robin a lo que Luffy asintió con muchas ganas. Ella le ofreció una recíproca sonrisa. "Le traeremos su meshi."

"Gracias Robin, Zoro. Sois los mejores." Luffy estaba en la gloria pensando en toda la deliciosa meshi que le iban a traer sus nakamas.

"Ya, ya. Estoy seguro que eso se lo dices a todos los que te traen comida." Bromeó Zoro con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Pues sí."

Las palabras de Luffy dejaron helado y perplejo a Zoro.

"**¡¡Y LO ADMITES TAN CONTENTO!!**" le gritó Zoro asombrado por la forma de ser de su mejor nakama.

Luffy se encogió de hombros no entendiendo la reacción de Zoro mientras Robin no podía evitar reírse por la interesante interacción que tenían entre los dos.

Entonces Zoro pensó en una manera de darle algo más a Luffy. Premio y castigo en una misma acción. Y no sería únicamente para Luffy…ella también se merecía algo.

"Aunque creo que podríamos tener algún problema, Luffy." Zoro actuaba como si estuviera realmente dándole vueltas con gran preocupación a algo importante.

Aquello no pareció gustarle nada a Luffy. De ninguna manera podía permitir que su meshi se relacionase con la palabra problema.

"¿Problema?" preguntó Luffy ansiosamente lanzando una mirada de ayuda a Robin que también parecía sorprendida por esta inesperada situación. "¿Qué clase de problema? ¿Está mi meshi en peligro?"

"Podría ser." Aseguró con gran firmeza Zoro, hundiendo a Luffy en la tristeza. "Verás, Luffy, no creo que vayamos a poder traer mucha meshi si tenemos que viajar en el "Shark Submerge" y además tenemos otro problema aún más grave que este."

Luffy podía sentir como todas sus ilusiones sobre nuevos y deliciosos platos iban alejándose de él sin remedio.

"¡¿¡Más problemas!?!" la voz de Luffy sonaba desgarradora.

Zoro asintió gravemente mientras era observado con curiosidad por Robin. Algo a lo que tenía que prestar poca atención si no quería quedar atrapado una vez más por sus hipnóticos ojos.

"Aunque encontrásemos la manera de poder transportarla… ¿con qué pretendes que compremos la meshi?"

Luffy iba a responderle inmediatamente a su nakama pero este lo detuvo con una mirada interrogante y aclaratoria. Dinero, o más bien la falta de dinero en los bolsillos de todos ellos tenía un nombre.

**Nami**.

"Pero ella os tendrá que dar dinero para poder hacer el viaje." Les dijo esperanzado Luffy.

"Solamente para las necesidades básicas del viaje, senchou-san. No creo que nuestra koukaisha-san tenga en mente darnos dinero para comprar algún souvenir."

A pesar de lo que se podía pensar sobre Luffy, era capaz de entender las cosas cuando realmente tenían captada toda su atención. Y cualquier problema con su meshi tenía toda la atención que podía poseer.

"¿Y si se lo pedimos entre los tres? No creo que pueda negarse si vamos todos juntos a pedirle el dinero." Pero viendo las caras de sus dos nakamas, Luffy sabía que Nami no iba a ceder. "Soy el senchou y Nami tiene que seguir mis órdenes."

Zoro cruzó las manos tras la cabeza mientras observaba a Luffy devanándose la cabeza intentando pensar en alguna manera de conseguir el dinero para su meshi. Podía haber una forma pero no podía decírselo a las claras a Luffy…lo mejor era disimular las verdaderas intenciones bajo una capa de verdades y medias verdades.

"Después de gastarte casi todos los cien millones que nos quedaban no creo que tu título de senchou vaya a impresionar lo suficiente a Nami para darte incluso un berri."

De cuclillas con un mohín en el rostro mientras hacía pequeños círculos con un dedo sobre la cubierta Luffy representaba un espíritu destrozado.

"…aunque podría haber una manera." Zoro le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Robin. Sabía que ella también se había percatado de la particular relación que mantenían Nami y Luffy.

Al escuchar las palabras de Zoro, Luffy sintió como recuperaba sus fuerzas. Las posibilidades de conseguir su meshi estaban de vueltas y si existía una posibilidad por muy ínfima que fuera no dejaría de intentarlo.

"¡¿¡QUÉ MANERA!?!" pidió saber Luffy todo ansioso.

_'Mi turno, Nami-kijo.'_

Adoptando una postura menos relajada y un poco más conspirativa instó a Luffy a acercarse. Ahora fue Zoro quien observó atentamente hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie podía escucharles. Algo que Luffy imitó metido en situación. En cambio Robin no podía evitar reírse en silencio al observar con que facilidad era capaz Zoro de atrapar a Luffy en sus maquinaciones.

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo le cogiste antes el labio a Nami y no pudo evitar ponerse a reír?" la voz seria que tenía Zoro sorprendía a Robin.

Luffy asintió sin tiempo que perder. "Gomu Gomu no rippu. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que cogiéndole de otra parte se puede conseguir que suelte el dinero." Y a pesar de lo absurdo que sonaba, Luffy parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos intentando averiguar cual sería la zona de Nami la cual haría que le diera el dinero.

Viendo a su nakama perdido en si mismo, Zoro miró de reojo a Robin que lo recibió con su maliciosa sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_'Malo'_, pudo leer Zoro en el movimiento de sus labios…

Claro que ahora volvió a quedar hechizado por aquellos labios que se habían convertido en objeto de deseo por su parte. Unos labios que había estado a punto de volver a disfrutar antes de que Luffy hubiera hecho acto de presencia.

_'Y hablando de Luffy.'_

Zoro le chasqueó los dedos para captar su atención. "Por supuesto no puedes estar cogiéndola delante de los demás porque si todos descubrieran el punto exacto nos quedaríamos sin dinero cuando cualquiera pensase comprarse algún capricho sin pensar en el resto de nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes, Luffy?"

Que asintiera rápidamente no se sabía entender como una buena señal o una muy mala. Pero Luffy parecía mostrar cierta lucidez en su mirada.

"Si, debo llevarme a Nami a un sitio apartado antes de empezar a tocarla."

_'¡Estoy muerto! No hay ninguna duda'_, pensó Zoro al escuchar a Luffy mientras intentaba no romper a reír con la imagen que se le estaba formando en la cabeza respecto a la situación que había logrado provocar. _'Pero eso la enseñará a meterse conmigo.'_

Incluso a Robin le estaba costando mantener su tranquila y serena compostura al pensar en lo que le iba a suceder a Nami una vez Luffy la encontrase.

"Tú lo has dicho." Dijo Zoro mientras se frotaba la cicatriz de su pecho.

_'En comparación, esto habrá sido un rasguño.'_

Luffy se puso en pie contento con la posibilidad de poder conseguir el dinero para su meshi.

"Será mejor que me de prisa antes de que alguien consiga tocar a Nami antes que yo." Y de un salto desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido, dejando de nuevo a solas a Zoro y Robin.

Ella negó con la cabeza cuando Zoro le dedicó una triunfal sonrisa.

"Ahora tal vez me piense dos veces lo de montarme en el "Shark Submerge" contigo, kenshi-san." La voz de Robin trataba sonar de manera regañante pero podía notarse cierta diversión en su tono. "No creo que koukaisha-san te vaya dejar salirte bien librado con lo que acabas de hacerle."

"No pienso que haya hecho nada malo." Le dijo Zoro sin apartar la vista del rostro de Robin, recorriéndolo por entero hasta acabar en sus labios.

_'Siempre en sus labios.'_

Zoro alzó una mano hacia aquellos labios cuando…

"¡Por cierto!" les interrumpió nuevamente Luffy.

La súbita aparición de Luffy hizo que Zoro apartase su mano de la zona personal de Robin mientras caía al suelo de espaldas. Luffy los observó con curiosidad. Mientras Zoro parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque, Robin alzó la vista hacia su senchou.

"Si os ducháis juntos porque queréis llegar pronto al choushoku, creo que vais a tener que practicar mucho más a menudo para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy." Les dijo con total seriedad antes de volver a desaparecer.

Cuando Robin se volvió hacia Zoro se lo encontró totalmente descolocado y no pudo evitar reírse. Gracias a ese delicioso sonido Zoro recuperó el sentido y, en ves de sentarse al lado de Robin como estaba antes, se colocó en frente de ella mientras la cercaba poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Ella sabía lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza en estos momentos pero decidió no decir nada. Le gustaba ver las reacciones que su 'relación' lograba provocarle a Zoro.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" le preguntó secamente Zoro. "¿Qué has estado diciendo por ahí?"

Ella sonreía al saber con detalle todo lo que había pasado y como le gustaba sentir el fuerte carácter de Zoro mientras intentaba provocarla. Así ha sido desde que le conoció y era algo de lo que no podía dejar de prescindir.

"No creo que se me pueda echar toda la culpa, kenshi-san…" empezó a decir Robin.

_'Aunque en verdad creo que tienes toda la razón, pero no tienes por qué saberlo aún, ¿verdad?'_

Siendo ahora ella quien no podía apartar la mirada de los labios de Zoro. Tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir el calor que desprendían.

"Y eso por qué." Pidió saber Zoro sin retroceder ni un poco su presa sobre ella.

Zoro casi no pudo controlarse cuando aquellos labios hicieron crecer su sonrisa.

"Porque no has sido el único que tuvo una mañana extrañ-"

_'¡Qué diablos!'_, se dio por vencido Zoro.

Sin detenerse a pensar lo que podía pasar si alguien decidiera aparecer en estos momentos, Zoro se dejó llevar por lo que le estaba pidiendo su cuerpo, su mente y su alma de la misma manera que le estaba pasando a la propia Robin.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse tras lo que había sido para ambos una eternidad incalculable. Pero ahora todo ese tiempo daba totalmente igual una vez podían disfrutar del contacto y la deliciosa sensación de sus sabrosos labios y sus cálidas lenguas. Ahora ya podían aliviar el calor que la cercanía de sus cuerpos les provocaba de manera inconsciente.

_**Flashback**_

Tras dejar a Zoro tratando con Luffy y Usopp sobre las posibles causas de que fuese capaz de adivinar la dirección hacia el tatoukai por inmersión, Robin fue acompañada por Sanji a la sala donde podría disfrutar de un buen tiempo de tranquilidad para poder seguir leyendo un libro.

Solamente tuvo tiempo para sentarse y abrir el libro en la página donde se había quedado la anterior vez que lo estuvo leyendo cuando apareció Nami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te veo muy contenta, koukaisha-san." Le dijo Robin por encima de su libro.

Nami se sentó al lado de su nakama sin perder su sonrisa pero cambiándola por una más pícara.

"Bueno, creo que no soy yo quien debería estar contenta de las dos… ¿no tengo razón, Robin?"

Por primera vez Robin se sintió bajo la lupa de Nami y empezaba a comprender por que Zoro intentaba mantenerse alejado de ella. No sabía tras lo que estaba pero sí que debía tratarse sobre ella y Zoro, por lo que no podía ofrecerle nada porque si no ninguno de los dos tendría un momento de paz.

"Lo siento, koukaisha-san. No sé a lo que te refieres."

Sus ojos no abandonarían la seguridad que le proporcionaba el libro por ninguna causa. No era que se sintiera avergonzada por algo pero sabía que si por su causa le pudiera causar algún malestar a Zoro sería ella quien lo pagara al final y no Nami. Y si de algo estaba segura de no querer perder era de Zoro, y más ahora que por fin se habían dejado los flirteos inocentes y probaron el sabor de sus cuerpos.

_'…sus labios…sus dedos…su pe-…cho…sus manos…'_

"¿Tú crees?" Nami se lo estaba pasando muy bien y de ninguna manera se iba a dejar engañar por Robin. Sabía lo que estaba pasando sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran pero entendía por qué no lo hacían.

_'¿Un ejemplo?'_

"¡Ah, Nami-chan!" la felicidad en la voz de Sanji era desbordante al verse solo con sus dos chicas. "Pídeme lo que quieras que te lo traeré sin demora." Sanji le colocó el kouhii de Robin en la mesilla a su lado.

_'La que se puede armar si Sanji descubriese lo que hay entre eses dos.'_

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor, kukku-san?" la amable voz de Robin surgió tras su libro pero no se atrevió a mostrar su rostro por miedo de encontrarse la perceptiva mirada de Nami.

"Oooohh, por supuesto Robin-swan. Por ti. El mundo entero."

Nami no pudo evitar lanzar una súplica hacia el cielo al ver el comportamiento de Sanji. En estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era su constante presencia encima de ellas, impidiéndole sonsacarle información a Robin.

"¿Podría traerme un poco de ramu para echarle al kouhii, kukku-san?" pidió amablemente Robin.

"Por supuesto, mi querido angelito. Ahora mismo te lo traigo." Sanji se alejó de Robin con un mareante bamboleo que lo llevó hasta Nami. "¿Y a ti que puedo ofrecerte a parte de mi intenso amor, Nami-chan?"

Pero en estos momentos Nami sólo podía pensar en lo que Robin acababa de pedir. _'¿ramu para el kouhii?'_ Desde que se unió a los Mugiwara, había visto a Robin beber vino, biiru o whisky…pero ¿ramu? _'Nunca'_ De todos ellos el único que bebía ramu era……

Cuando Sanji vio la sonrisa de Nami creyó que era por él y por un impulso se lanzó a sus brazos. El puñetazo lo dejó medio inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡Qué guapa es Nami cuando se pone violenta!" el rostro de Sanji nunca abandonó su amorosa fidelidad.

"Sanji ahora mismo no me apetece tomar nada, así que haz el favor de cumplir el pedido que te ha hecho Robin." Le pidió Nami.

Al instante Sanji se pudo en pie.

"¡Cómo ordenes, Nami-chan!" la seriedad mostrada desapareció cuando de alejó dando saltitos como un adolescente enamorado…lo que realmente era Sanji en verdad.

_'Enamorado de toda mujer que se le ponga a tiro'_, pensó Nami.

Una vez estuvo a solas con Robin se levantó acercándose con la firme intención de no dejarla escapar sin que le admitiera lo que Nami, ya no sospechaba, si no que ahora estaba totalmente segura.

_'¿Zoro y Robin? ¡Quién se lo hubiera imaginado!'_, Nami negó la cabeza. _'Más bien, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado a Zoro con alguna mujer? Si parece más casto que un monje. Todo el tiempo pensando en entrenar…aunque si alguien podía romper su armadura, no tengo ninguna duda de que tendría que ser Robin.'_

Sin poder evitarlo se rió de la imagen que se le apareció en la cabeza. Era tan fácil burlarse de Zoro al comportarse siempre tan seriamente.

Tras el libro Robin podía escuchar la risa de su nakama y podía sentir que se iba a encontrar en una situación bastante incómoda pues no tenía ninguna duda de que Nami la iba a interrogar hasta lograr saber que ocurría entre Zoro y ella. Por supuesto que podía decírselo pero… ¿tenía el derecho de decidirlo ella sola? Además si aguantasen hasta que Franky les preparase el "Shark Submerge" podrían tomarse su tiempo para decidir lo que hacer respecto a su relación y sus nakamas.

"Oye, Robin, ¿podría hacerte una pregun-?" empezó a decir Nami antes de ser maleducadamente interrumpida.

"¡¡¡SANJI COMIDA!!!" entró dando gritos Luffy.

Nami no podía creérselo. Tan cerca estaba de poder hacerle la pregunta a Robin. Una pregunta que hubiera cambiado el mundo.

_'El mundo, _"_mundo_" _tal vez no, pero si nuestro mundo y particularmente el de esos dos.'_

Volviéndose hacia aquella calamidad que tenían por senchou dispuesta a hacerle una cara nueva tuvo que reprimir un grito de rabia al comprobar la cara tan triste que tenía Luffy. En cambio Usopp y Chopper parecían más asustados que tristes…Resignándose dio un suspiro para recuperar su nervio.

"**¡¿¡A QUÉ VENÍS PRECISAMENTE AHORA!?!**" le gritó Nami sacudiendo a Luffy como si fuera un muñeco de trapo…o uno de goma. "**¡¿¡NO PODÍAIS ESPERAROS UN POCO ANTES DE APARECER AQUÍ!?!**"

Como buenos nakamas Chopper y Usopp pensaban en ayudar a su senchou pero cuando Nami también les lanzó su mirada asesina rápidamente aparecieron sentados disfrutando de la vista de los peces que tenían en el acuario.

"Sabes Chopper, si hubiéramos tenido este acuario en el Going no Merri habríamos podido tener a Arlong y a los suyos atrapados para mostrarles lo que les pasa a los que se meten con senchou Usopp."

_'Lo siento mucho Luffy pero eres el único que puede salir relativamente ileso de la ira de Nami.'_

"¡¿En serio?!" Chopper no salía de su asombro. "Pero…" Chopper miró de reojo a donde estaban Nami y Luffy. "¿no se enfadaría Nami teniendo a Arlong aquí después de todo lo que le hizo?"

_'Perdóname, Luffy. Pero Nami da mucho miedo.'_

Robin observaba en silencio todo lo que ocurría dándole las gracias a Luffy por su oportuna intervención que la libró de tener que responder al interrogatorio de Nami. Y aunque lamentaba la manera en que le estaba tratando Nami, sabía que en verdad solamente se trataba de una cortina de humo.

_'Una sabe reconocer a otra.'_

Deteniéndose finalmente, pero sin liberar a Luffy de su presa, esperó por la respuesta que pudiera darle.

_'Y por tu bien espero que me satisfagas porque si no……'_

Antes de que Luffy pudiera decirle algo se fijó en que Nami empezaba a ponerse colorada casi como la otra vez tras dejar Ritoru Ga-den y que por muy poco no acabó por perderla.

"¿Estás bien, Nami?" le preguntó poniéndole una mano en la frente para comprobar si realmente estaba tan caliente como parecía a simple vista. "Pareces estar muy caliente."

Este preciso momento fue el elegido por Sanji para regresar con el ramu para Robin y su felicidad pronto se evaporó al comprobar que ya no podría estar a solas con sus dos chicas. Pero la situación empeoraba al comprobar que Nami estaba una vez más enfadada con Luffy.

_'No puedo creerlo. Es que este tío no tiene ningún tacto con las mujeres. Está cortado por el mismo patrón que ese marimo.'_

"Hey, Luffy. ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho ahora a mi querida Nami-swan?" le preguntó con cierto enfado Sanji.

A pesar del tono de Sanji, la atención de Luffy seguía fija en Nami y no había desviado su intensa mirada de su rostro. Si había algo que le pudiera preocupar a Luffy aparte de la comida y el bienestar de sus nakamas era que nada malo le pudiera pasar a Nami.

"Yo nada pero tal vez pueda que esté enferma porque está muy caliente. Chopper, ¿podrías examinarla para comprobar que está bien?"

Y si aquello podía ser posible, Nami se puso aún más colorada. Apartó a Luffy de su lado de un empujón y se alejó en dirección a donde se encontraba Robin oculta tras su libro haciendo como si nada de aquello fuera con ella.

El pobre Chopper no sabía que hacer, pues aunque quería cumplir la orden que le había dado Luffy tenía miedo de acercarse en estos momentos a Nami.

"Aquí tienes tu ramu, Robin-chan." Sanji le dedicó su más 'perdidamente enamorado' mirada mientras le colocaba en su mesita la botella recién abierta de ramu.

"Arigatou, kukku-san." Robin le dedicó una de sus amables sonrisas consiguiendo hacer exageradamente feliz a Sanji.

Nami se sentó al lado de Robin para no darle la oportunidad de escapar si la situación se descontrolase más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Te apetece tomar algo ahora, Nami-chwan?" le preguntó devotamente Sanji.

Sin ofrecer ninguna respuesta, Nami se apoderó de la botella de ramu y le dio un profundo trago. Zoro no era el único que bebía cualquier cosa con alcohol…ella tampoco tenía prejuicios con la bebida.

Nami volvió a poner la botella en su sitio. "Tal vez algo ligero para bajar el ramu." Le dijo después de dar un prolongado suspiro de satisfacción.

Sanji estaba contento de poder hacer algo por Nami, ya que aunque no le importa cuando se enfada con ellos, nada podía compararse a lo hermosa que se ponía cuando estaba feliz.

"Ahora mismo, Nami-chan. Te traeré unas kokokke mizu mizu que verás lo bien que te van a sentar." Al ver que Luffy levantaba una mano mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba disponiéndose a decir algo Sanji se le adelantó. "Tranquilo que también traeré algo para los demás."

"¿Eh? Oh, está bien." Dijo Luffy, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le dijo Sanji, mientras se dirigía a donde se sentó Nami. "Oi, Chopper, ¿no vas a examinar a Nami ahora?"

Todo el mundo se quedó totalmente sorprendido por que Luffy hubiese casi ignorado por completo la posibilidad de conseguir meshi…y todo por…

_'¿…mí…?'_

Luffy se volvió a pararse delante de Nami con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

Y ahora Nami no solamente sentía la presión de su mirada si no que también podía sentir la del resto de sus nakamas que estaban tan sorprendidos como podía estarlo ella misma con el comportamiento de Luffy. Pero si no quería acabar desmayada totalmente sofocada de tanto ruborizarse sería mejor que tranquilizase a su senchou. Aunque interiormente no podía sentirse más feliz que en estos momentos.

_'Luffy me ha puesto por delante de su meshi.'_

Y eso eran palabras mayores.

"Mira que llegas a ponerte pesado cuando quieres." A pesar de que quería sonar enfadada no podía evitar sonreírle para que supiera que era broma y se encontraba bien. "Deja al pobre Chopper en paz, que ya vino triste de fuera para que vengas tú a meterle en problemas."

Luffy se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

"Es el Doctor y tiene que cumplir con su deber."

Nami podía darse cuenta de que Luffy no se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente.

"Tiene razón." Intervino Chopper. "Además para mí no es ninguna molestia examinarte, Nami."

La despreocupada mirada que le dedicaba a Luffy cambió en el momento en que se volvió hacia Chopper y le lanzó dagas por los ojos. Al momento el pobre Chopper se volvió hacia el acuario por miedo de acabar de enfadarla. A su lado Usopp hacía lo mismo a pesar de que a él no le habían dicho nada, pues prefería no tentar a la suerte que conociendo como se las gasta Nami…mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"Y yo os digo que estoy bien." El tono empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de irritabilidad lo que puso en tensión a los espectadores del acuario.

"¡¡LA OTRA VEZ TAMBIÉN LO DIJISTE Y CASI TE MUERES!!"

Necesitó toda su concentración para no romper a llorar como una niña pequeña conmovida por la preocupación mostrada por Luffy. Respirando profundamente intentó calmar sus nervios.

"Mira quién habla de morirse, el menos indicado de todos nosotros." Intentó aliviar la situación Nami. "Ven aquí Chopper y acabemos de una vez a ver si este idiota me deja en paz de una vez."

Con sumo cuidado Chopper se acercó a Nami, no siendo de mucha ayuda que Usopp le prometiera que rezaría por su seguridad todo el tiempo que durase el examen. Por suerte cuando se encontró frente a su 'paciente' fue recibido con una cálida sonrisa que logró tranquilizarle.

"Adelante, isha-san." Le dijo Nami medio en broma. "Apura en mostrarle a este gomu-kashira que estoy perfectamente."

Por suerte Nami accedió a este examen una vez toda la tensión que le había provocado Luffy había desaparecido junto al rubor de su rostro. Nada era más efectivo que unos cuantos gritos con Luffy para relajarse.

_'Justo lo que me recetó el Doctor…bueno, en verdad no pero yo me entiendo.'_

Una vez tomada la temperatura, el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración, Chopper podía dejar claro que Nami estaba tan enferma como podía estarlo cualquiera de ellos. Lo que significaba que no lo estaba, por supuesto.

"Está bien. No le pasa nada malo." Sentenció Chopper feliz de que a Nami no le pasase nada malo. No le habría gustado fallar a Luffy.

Él cual no parecía muy seguro con el resultado que le dio Chopper porque seguía sin apartar su mirada de Nami. Si esto continuase así, Nami estaba segura de que el problema iba a empezar de nuevo. Pero entonces de improviso Luffy rompió con una gran sonrisa.

"¡No estás enferma!" dictaminó Luffy.

Nami no podía creerse el cambio de actitud que podía tener Luffy tan de repente y pasar de estar totalmente serio a ser su yo habitual. Despreocupado y divertido.

"SANJI. ¡MESHI!" gritó a pleno pulmón Luffy.

_'Por no decir hambriento'_, pensó Nami.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Pero sólo traeré un poco porque a este ritmo se nos va a terminar antes de tiempo. Aunque con los estómagos sin fondo que tenéis siempre vamos a tener este tipo de problemas." Sanji se encaminó hacia la cocina. "Deberíais aprender de mis dos angelitos que saben como se debe comer." Antes de salir de la sala les lanzó unos cuantos besos a las chicas.

Luffy había dejado de prestarle atención a Sanji una vez estaba seguro de que iba a traerle meshi y se dedicaba a molestar haciéndole caras a los peces del acuario.

"Si Luffy comiera lo mismo que Robin no dudaría ni un par de días antes de morir de inanición." Dijo Usopp sin quitarle la vista a Luffy.

"Tienes razón, Usopp." Intervino Chopper. "Pero creo que Luffy necesita comer tanto para poder ser capaz de mantener toda su fuerza y así hacerse tan fuerte."

Los gritos de Luffy resonaban en la sala.

"¡¡MESHI!! ¡¡MESHI!! ¡¡¡SANJI, TENGO HAMBRE!!!"

Usopp y Chopper se miraron antes de suspirar resignados.

"No, lo que pasa es que le gusta comer." Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto y Nami ni siquiera se fijó en la última parte. Su atención quedó atrapada en el momento en que dijeron lo de que 'si comiera lo mismo que Robin' pues le hizo recordar la cara que había puesto Robin cuando Sanji les dijo que traería kokokke mizu mizu.

_'Se puso nerviosa…pero, ¿por qué?'_

Fijándose ahora nada parecía fuera de lo normal teniéndola leyendo con tranquilidad su libro mientras le echaba un poco de ramu a su kouhii. Pero aquella mirada de ¿pánico? no podía quitársela de la cabeza Nami.

Mientras Nami intentaba descubrir la causa regresó Sanji con una fuente llena de meshi. Pero no parecía muy contento, pues una sombra cubría su mirada.

"¡¡Ya era hora, Sanji!!" empezó Luffy mientras se dirigía hacia su nakama dispuesto a devorar toda la bandeja. "¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!"

"Tú no vas a comer ni un trozo." Le dijo mientras lo mantenía alejado de la meshi con una pierna. "A mí me parece que ya has comido suficiente."

"¡¿¡QUEEE!?!" la cara de Luffy bordeaba el pánico. "Pero si no he tomado nada desde el choushoku de esta mañana."

Pero Sanji lo ignoraba mientras les llevaba la bandeja a las chicas. Luffy clamaba que se trataba de algún error o una conspiración para dejarle sin meshi pero que él no había cogido nada de comer.

"No me refiero ahora." Las palabras de Sanji no parecían decirle nada a Luffy. Lo que enfadaba aún más a Sanji. "Antes no me había fijado porque no busqué cerca de la meshi mizu mizu pero ahora cuando fui a buscar una selección…pude darme cuenta de que faltaban algunas kokokke mizu mizu."

Tras su libro Robin puso cara de sorpresa. Ciertamente Sanji era muy cuidadoso con la cantidad de meshi que tenían. Lo que era de esperar teniendo a alguien como Luffy a bordo.

_'¿Otra vez?…me pregunto qué estará pasando'_, pensó Nami.

Usopp y Chopper observaban como Luffy se arrojaba a los pies de Sanji suplicándole que no le matara de hambre por algo que él no había hecho. Pero para sus dos nakamas aquello era algo muy difícil de creer.

"Mira, Luffy. Si admites lo que has hecho…pues te perdonaré y te prepararé lo que tú quieras. Pero lo primero es que confieses."

Todos miraron como Luffy se puso en pie lentamente con gran seriedad en su rostro. Recolocándose su mugiwaraboushi le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Sanji que dejó a todos asombrados.

"¡¡Yo no he cogido nada anoche!!" aseguró Luffy.

Aunque eso quería decir que sí había cogido meshi anteriormente.

Robin se estaba sintiendo muy mal por su senchou que se había visto metido en problemas por su culpa.

_'Acuérdate de lo que le dijiste a kenshi-san. Qué contigo no se iba a enfadar…mucho. Así que da un paso adelante y confiesa.'_

Tan preocupada estaba Robin sobre lo que estaba pasando que se olvidó de guardar las apariencias y Nami la estaba leyendo con igual facilidad que si fuera el libro de su regazo…aunque conociendo las lecturas de Robin…no tan fácil.

"¿Y me estás diciendo entonces que tampoco ese marimo cogió varias botellas de la despensa esta noche?" le preguntó Sanji no queriendo dejarse vencer a pesar de que podía darse cuenta de que Luffy parecía creerse lo que decía.

"Eso no lo puedo saber. Tendrías que preguntárselo a Zoro. Pero yo no cogí nada de meshi." Luffy seguía en sus trece y nada le haría admitir algo que no había hecho.

"¡¿¡Alcohol!?!"

Todos se volvieron hacia Chopper que no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que al levantar la vista se los encontró mirándole fijamente.

"¿Sabes algo, Chopper?" le preguntó Usopp.

"Bueno, no puedo estar muy seguro…" empezó a decir sin saber si debía contar lo que pensaba acerca de las bebidas por miedo a meter a Zoro en problemas con Sanji sabiendo la manera en que los dos se trataban a menudo. "…pero me pareció…"

Viendo que Chopper iba a estar dándole vueltas durante un rato hasta que fuera capaz de acumular el valor suficiente para contarles lo que sabía, Luffy intervino.

"Di lo que sepas, Chopper. No meterás a nadie en problemas por decir la verdad." Le aseguró Luffy.

Viendo que tenía el permiso de Luffy todo le pareció más sencillo entonces a Chopper, pero aún así no quería meter a Zoro en problemas.

"Esta mañana cuando fui a despertar a Zoro creí oler alcohol en la cabina…"

"¡¡Lo sabía!!" le interrumpió Sanji. "Voy a tener que decirle cuatro cosas a ese marimo."

Chopper empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras corría a ponerse frente a Sanji al lado de Luffy.

"…pero no puedo estar completamente seguro porque no entré y no vi ninguna botella." Le aseguró con seguridad Chopper.

Sanji le quitó importancia. "Pero con tu gran olfato está claro que fue él quién cogió las botellas."

Tan enfrascados estaban todos en la discusión que nadie vio la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Nami. Finalmente podía asegurar que Robin y Zoro tenían algo entre ellos… ¿por qué si no ocultarles esto?

"Pues primero me encargaré de ese kuso-kenkaku y luego descubriré quién cogió los kokok-"

"No es necesario, kukku-san." Intervino por primera vez en la discusión Robin.

Ahora la atención de todos estaba en ella pero soportó sus miradas sin ni siquiera un parpadeo. Sus labios les dedicaron una orgullosa sonrisa. No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse o esconderse.

_'Por lo menos respecto a la meshi…de lo otro tengo primero que hablarlo con kenshi-san.'_

"Fui yo quien cogió los kokokke mizu mizu anoche." Robin hablaba con total tranquilidad. Sabiendo para lo que había cogido la meshi no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

A Sanji casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver sonreír a Robin.

"Tranquila, mujer. No pasa nada. A todos nos puede apetecer picar algo una noche." La voz melosa de Sanji sólo podía escucharse cuando trata con las mujeres. "Ya sabes que puedes coger lo que necesites. Incluso también puedes despertarme si te apetece que te prepare algo especial."

Ciertamente no se enfadó…ni mucho ni poco. Robin no podía dejar de pensar que esta debilidad de Sanji por las mujeres en algún momento podría llegar a ser mortal.

"¡¿¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO COGER LO QUE QUIERA!?!" gritó emocionado Luffy viendo como se le abrían las puertas del Tengoku, lo que en su caso eran la puertas del Reizouko.

"**¡¡DE ESO NADA!!**" la mirada de Sanji podía matar con gran facilidad. "Si permitiera eso acabaríamos sin comida hoy mismo."

"…a mí me parece que estáis exagerando..." Protestó Luffy haciendo pucheros.

Chopper y Usopp se colocaron frente a Sanji llevando sus más sinceros e inofensivos rostros. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la esperanza.

"¡¡¿¡¡Y nosotros!!?!!" preguntaron a la vez los dos nakamas.

Como única respuesta recibieron la misma mirada que le lanzó a Luffy.

Los tres nakamas se refugiaron abatidos en una esquina de la sala, mientras le lanzaban miradas lastimeras a Sanji. Este finalmente se dio por vencido. Tampoco era para quedar como un ogro frente a sus chicas.

"No pongáis esas caras, que os traeré algo ahora para que podáis comer algo." Aquello los animó de golpe. "Aunque primero voy a tener una 'conversación' con el marimo."

Antes de que pudiera dar más que un par de pasos la voz de Robin volvió a detenerle.

"Eso tampoco será necesario, kukku-san." Robin seguía con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos volvieron su atención hacia la koukogakusha.

_'No puede ser cierto'_, pensó Nami sospechando lo que iba a decir Robin.

"También fui yo quien cogió esas botellas de alcohol, kukku-san." Viendo las caras de incredulidad decidió añadir el detalle final. "Las dos botellas de ramu, las siete biiru y las tres botellas de sake."

Aquello a Sanji ya le estaba costando un mundo, no sólo creerlo, si no también asimilar las posibles causas. Debía ser algo de lo que se tenía que haber dado de cuenta hace tiempo pero, tal vez, por culpa de toda la bebida que consumía Zoro se le pudo haber pasado por alto.

Robin era una alcohólica.

Todo el mundo miraba con cara de asombro a Robin. El pobre Chopper no entendía como no fue capaz de darse cuenta de los síntomas…aunque…

_'…si no hay síntomas eso quiere decir que Robin…'_

Sanji no sabía como atreverse a hacerle la pregunta.

"Robin-chan…no me digas que eres alcoh-" cuando por fin consiguió el valor para lanzarse fue interrumpido por las risas de Luffy.

"HA HA HA HA." se reía Luffy mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Robin y Nami. "No sabía que te parecieses tanto a Zoro, Robin."

Nami vio en las palabras de Luffy una oportunidad de sonsacar información.

"¡¡NO TIENE GRACIA!!" le gritó Sanji, no entendiendo como podía ser tan corto de entendederas para no saber la gravedad de la situación. "**¡Nunca vuelvas a comparar a mi dulce Robin-chwan con ese na-kashira!**"

Luffy observó extrañado a Sanji.

"¿Y eso por qué? Pero si Zoro es unas risas." Dijo antes de volver a reírse. "Ha Ha Ha imagínate a los dos bebiendo."

Entonces Luffy empezó a imitar a Zoro levantándose el pelo. "Aún no he bebido y ya no puedo encontrar el camino del bar."

Con la excepción de Sanji todos se pusieron a reír. Incluso Robin reía por lo bajo. Algo que a Nami le resultaba muy interesante.

Una vez más Luffy agachó el rostro antes de empezar su próxima imitación. Cuando volvió a levantarla, todos quedaron sorprendidos por el rostro serio que tenía. Entonces empezó a sonreír igual que hacía Robin. "Entonces no deb-"

Sanji le tapó la boca no pudiendo soportar la imitación de Luffy. Si no estuvieran presentes ninguna de sus chicas lo habría silenciado de una manera un poco más directa.

"¡Ni se te ocurra imitar a mi querida Robin-chan!...Si quieres volver a comer otra vez en tu vida." La amenaza de Sanji caló hondo en Luffy que cerró la boca al momento. Contento de que su mensaje llegase al fondo de la mente de su senchou, algo no muy fácil de lograrme, decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerlo ocupado con otra cosa. ¿Y qué puede mantener entretenido a Luffy?

"Ahora mismo te prepararé varios trozos de ro-suto niku para ti sólo, Luffy." Antes de marcharse se volvió hacia Robin. "Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de tú problema, Robin-chan pero no te preocupes que a partir de ahora tendré más cuidado con lo que te sirvo. Y por supuesto mantendré lo más alejado posible a ese marimo para que no te tiente."

La cara de sorpresa de Robin no tenía precio.

"¡¿¡Qué!?!"

Por una vez su parquedad de palabras estaba totalmente justificada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Nami para reírse. Si necesitaba alguna prueba aquella reacción era…

_'La gota que colmaba el vaso'_, pensó Nami siguiendo los símiles del momento.

"Sanji-kun cree que…" Nami hizo el gesto de beber poniendo cara de borracha. "…empinas el codo mucho más que Zoro."

"¡¡Nami-chwan!!" Sanji se sorprendió por la falta de tacto de Nami. Su mirada pasaba de una a la otra muchacha. "Lo siento, Robin-chan. Por favor no te molestes por las palabras de Nami-san. Lo dijo sin pretender hacerte daño."

Robin negó con la cabeza. Le sorprendía como podía ser que con todo lo que se dijo no acabara por enterarse de lo que había pasado con la bebida. Si el propio Chopper había dicho dónde terminaron las botellas. ¿Tal vez ojos que no ven, o en este caso, mente que no piensa…?

"Las bebidas no eran para mi, kukku-san." Finalmente le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Nami. Un paso hacia la verdad. "Bueno, no todas pues algo también tenía que poder beber. Aparte de mi kouhii, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto." Repitió Nami sospechosamente.

_'Eso me deja más tranquilo pero…'_ Chopper observó detenidamente a Robin. _'… ¿seguiría allí esta mañana? Zoro estaba muy raro cuando fui a despertarle…'_

La imagen que se le estaba formando a Sanji no le gustaba nada de nada. Comida…bebida…más exactamente, bebidas alcohólicas…y finalmente su querida Robin-chan en el puesto de vigía a solas con Zoro.

"Por supuesto." Esta vez fue Sanji quien repitió una vez más las palabras de Robin. "Claro que eran para ese marimo…" Sanji empezó a recuperarse poco a poco. "…sólo alguien como él necesitaría tantas bebidas para pasar una noche de vigilia."

"No volveré hacerlo, kukku-san." Se disculpó Robin.

Sanji le quitaba importancia con algunos gestos de sus manos.

"Tranquila Robin-chan. Lo que realmente importa es que todo esté bien. Que tú estés bien." Superado el susto pero aún con cierto temor en el cuerpo, Sanji volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Su mirada de adoración dirigida a sus chicas.

"Ahora mismo os traeré vuestra comida."

Y dejando a un entusiasmado Luffy se dirigió a su cocina dispuesto a cerrarle la boca con comida. Lo malo es que si dejas a solas a Luffy no sabes que seguirá haciendo o diciendo de las suyas.

"Bueno ya sabes lo que se dice." Empezó a decir Nami.

Luffy la miró con cierto interés… ¿o era al kokokke que se estaba comiendo?

"No, ¿qué dicen?" Le preguntó Luffy intentando distraerla mientras estiraba su brazo para intentar coger unas kokokke a espaldas de Nami.

"Que cuanto más tiempo pases con alguien, más te acabarás pareciendo a esa persona." Nami no le quitaba ojo a Robin para intentar ver cualquier reacción que sus palabras pudieran tener en ella.

"¡¡EN SERIO!!" Luffy empezó a mirar a todos sus nakamas. "Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que puede qué me crecerá la nariz como a Ussop? ¿O qué mi pelo cambie de color a naranja o verde, o marrón?" Luffy parecía emocionado hasta que pensó en otra cosa que, para él, podía sucederle. "¿Podrían salirme tet-AAAAAHHHH!!"

Nami le cogió de la mano y con un fuerte tirón le hizo arrastrase por todo el camino realizado por su brazo hasta terminar al lado de Nami que lo recibió con una mirada regañante mientras Luffy le sonreía contento.

"Por cierto, Robin." Cambió de tema Luffy. "Hoy tardaste mucho en venir al choushoku y tu meshi acabó fría."

"Y tú, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?" le preguntó Nami mientras le daba inocentes capirotazos en la frente. "Tal vez, ¿comiéndote su comida?"

Usopp y Chopper se habían aburrido de la conversación una vez aclarada la confusión de las bebidas y estaban discutiendo sobre quién había pescado qué peces de los que había en el acuario. Lo que sirvió para hacer olvidar al pequeño tonokai sus dudas respecto a Zoro de esta mañana.

"No. Porque Sanji le preparó un nuevo choushoku para cuando llegó Robin." Se defendió Luffy de las acusaciones de Nami. "Luego Sanji me dio el que se le enfrió porque no se debe desperdiciar nada de meshi."

Nami negó con la cabeza cansada de estar hablando con un muro.

"Contigo a bordo eso nunca llegará a suceder." Nami le lanzó un kokokke que Luffy se comió con gran felicidad.

Esta vez era el turno de Robin de confirmar sus propias sospechas. Ciertamente pasar mucho tiempo junto llegaba a cambiar la forma de ser de alguien, incluso con alguien tan libre como era Luffy.

"Me entretuve un poco duchándome, senchou-san." Le respondió Robin con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eso es porque estabas siendo muy remolona para salir de la cama." Le señaló Nami con una clara doble intención en sus palabras.

Luffy volvió a comer un segundo kokokke, que Nami le volvió a dar, mientras le daba vueltas a lo que escuchaba y como buen senchou intentaba buscar una solución.

"Hay veces en que se está tan bien que no quieres que acabe." Si la sonrisa de Robin no era suficiente, la mirada de inteligencia mostraba que sabía a lo que se refería Nami.

"Zoro a menudo también se despierta tarde." Les interrumpió Luffy de pronto. "Tal vez si durmierais juntos os despertaríais los dos a la vez."

_'Sé que no se refiere a lo que estamos pensando pero…acaba de dar de lleno.'_

Aquello atrajo de nuevo la atención de Usopp que aún tenía presente lo ocurrido esa mañana con Zoro y la confusión que hubo al confundir sus palabras.

"No creo que fuera mucho problema." Siguió hablando Luffy ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

Robin se sentía bastante cómoda tratando este tema con Luffy que con cualquiera de sus otros nakamas. Sabía que Luffy no le mentiría o trataría de indagar más de lo que ella le quisiera decir.

"¿Y eso por qué no, senchou-san?"

Luffy se encogió de hombros sonriendo mientras esperaba por su siguiente kokokke. Justo antes de lanzárselo cambió de idea y se lo comió ella, consiguiendo una rápida reacción por parte de Luffy que empezó a protestar de que le estaba comiendo su meshi.

"¿Tuya?" Nami tomó un trago de ramu. "Creo recordar que las kokokke mizu mizu las trajo Sanji para nosotras."

Luffy empezó a reírse al recordar que era cierto.

"Es verdad. Como las estaba comiendo con tanta facilidad se me olvidó." Dijo a grandes carcajadas. Entonces volvió su atención de nuevo a Robin. "Porque si ya os ducháis juntos porque no dormir juntos." Lo dijo con su sonrisa pero con un giro algo más intuitivo, como si realmente supiera de lo que se hablaba bajo todas aquellas palabras.

Sorprendida por la acertada intervención de Luffy y siendo incapaz de resistirse, Nami le dio una nueva kokokke que Luffy volvió a atrapar de un bocado.

"HA HA HA, gracias, Nami."

Ella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. "Sé que te gusta mucho toda la meshi mizu mizu." Entonces le lanzó una mirada acusadora. "Creo que incluso más que tus propios nakamas."

Luffy hizo ademán de pensárselo, o tal vez sí se lo estuviera pensando.

"Serás tonto. Pues ahora verás." Y Nami se lanzó a comer las kokokke que quedaban saboreándolas exageradamente. Pero al ver la cara de pánico que se le puso a Luffy, temiendo quedarse sin alguna para llevársela a la boca, decidió una vez más ser magnánima con él. "Toma a ver si te atragantas." Le dijo mientras le lanzaba las últimas kokokke que quedaban a un tiempo.

Casi no tuvieron tiempo de comprobar el número de kokokke que eran antes de que Luffy se las comiera en el aire.

Robin disfrutaba de la forma de ser de Luffy.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, estaban deliciosas. Me encantan." Admitió Luffy con gesto satisfecho.

"Lo sabía." Se burló Nami como si le estuviera hablando confidencialmente con Robin. "E ahí las prioridades de nuestro senchou."

Por supuesto que Luffy la escuchó pues esa había sido la intención de Nami.

"Ha Ha Ha pero me gustas mucho más tú."

Entonces llegó Sanji con la meshi prometida y Luffy sintiéndose vacío corrió ante la visión de una gran comilona, dejando tras de si a una perpleja y embobada Nami.

Las dos chicas observaban como se iniciaba una batalla por la meshi mientras ellas decidían permanecer al margen. Robin le dio un sorbo a su kouhii sin perder su sonrisa al ver la reacción de Nami a las palabras de Luffy.

_'…'_

"…no lo dice en serio…" la voz de Nami sonaba resignada. Sin perder de vista a Luffy, que estaba dando cuenta de un enorme trozo de butaniku, Nami sintió como le temblaban los labios al hablar. "…sólo fue un pronto…no…no fue de corazón…"

La mirada de Robin pasó de Nami a Luffy y la sonrisa de la koukogakusha se hizo mayor al ver como Luffy, a pesar de estar bien servido, le quitaba un poco de meshi a Usopp ante el delirio de Chopper al que Usopp le quitó también un poco de meshi como venganza. El combate no había hecho nada más que empezar.

"Desde que conozco a senchou-san me he dado cuenta que él sólo sabe hablar de corazón." Robin le sonrío a Nami. "Pero tú lo conoces desde más tiempo que yo, así que dime koukaisha-san, ¿ha mentido alguna vez senchou-san?"

La triste sonrisa de Nami empezó a adquirir alegría hasta que no podía evitar ponerse a reír para si misma. Robin la observaba en silencio la manera en como trataba su problema de corazón.

"…si contamos cuando hay comida por medio…"

Pero Nami no continuó porque no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Ambas sabían que Luffy era la persona más íntegra y sincera que habían conocido en sus vidas…o incluso que el mundo hubiera conocido.

Nami finalmente apartó la vista de Luffy y dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado. Ahora era su momento. No podían negárselo…no después de……

"¿Y qué me dices de Zoro?" Nami intentaba recuperar su habitual tono de voz pícaro y travieso. "¿Te dice la verdad?"

A pesar de todo, Robin seguía manteniendo su sonrisa habitual pero la decisión ya había sido tomada. Puso cara pensativa antes de contestarle a Nami.

"Digamos…que la verdad sabe dulce…"

_'¡¡LO SABÍA!! ¡¡LO SABÍA!!'_, se repetía Nami.

Asegurándose que ninguno de sus nakamas estuviera escuchándolas se acercó un poco más a Robin. Eran secretos. Cosas de chicas.

"Serás… ¡¡Te has besado con Zoro!!" Nami se sentía extasiada con aquella información. Por fin sus sospechas tenían confirmación. Y a pesar de sentir unos pocos celos, se sentía contenta por Robin.

_'Y menuda confirmación.'_

Entonces Nami empezó a mirar a Robin con los ojos más tiernos y conmovedores de los que era capaz de poner con la intención de que no le pudiera negar ninguna de sus peticiones.

"Aunque alguien como Zoro… ¿sabe besar?" la curiosidad de Nami insaciable como su búsqueda de dinero o el hambre de Luffy. "¿A qué saben sus besos?"

El corazón de Robin le trajo el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios, como la devoraban y no parecían tener suficiente de ella…de sus propios labios.

"Nació…o más bien debería decir que nací para poder besar sus labios." Le aseguró Robin con total seguridad.

"¿Tan bien?" la voz de Nami tenía un pequeño eco de envidia por no poder experimentar ese mismo tipo de sensación.

_'Besar a la persona que uno ama.'_

Robin sonrió con gran satisfacción y una ensoñadora mirada en sus ojos. Lo que hizo pensar a Nami en algo más…digamos que profundo, sobre Zoro.

_'Exactamente…sobre Zoro.'_

"Y ya que tengo entendido que seguiste mi consejo…" la sonrisa de Nami era totalmente diabólica. "… quiero que me des todos los detalles del encuentro en el baño."

Sintiendo como se le había secado la boca con el mínimo pensamiento sobre el encuentro del baño, Robin se mojó los labios con su kouhii cargado de ramu. Y el sabor del ramu en sus labios le recordó el sabor de los besos de Zoro.

Nami encontraba fascinante como el rostro de Robin dulce y sereno empezaba a adquirir un saludable tono cobrizo.

"Creo que alguien está teniendo muy buenos pensamientos." Las palabras de Nami sacaron una sincera sonrisa de su nakama. "Dices que sus besos han nacido para ti y ya pude verle paseándose con esa toalla…así que, ¿qué se ocultaba tras ese trozo de tela? Y ni por un instante se te ocurra escabullirte o negarlo que Zoro nos confesó que lo viste duchándose."

Robin apoyó una mano en su mejilla derecha mientras su sonrisa empezaba a rivalizar con la de Nami.

"No pienso contarte nada detallado respecto a kenshi-san...a no ser que me prometas que no dirás nada sobre esto."

"Por favooooor." Le suplicó Nami pero Robin no daba su brazo a torcer. "Muy bien, entonces supongo que tendré que 'tropezarme' con Zoro en la ducha."

A la mirada de seriedad de Nami, Robin decidió completar sus pensamientos. "Yon tou Ryuu."

A Nami casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al escuchar lo que dijo Robin. Entonces se puso a suplicarle como una loca.

"Lo…siento pero tengo…tengo que decírselo." Logró decir Nami.

Los chicos observaban incrédulos como Nami estaba de rodillas ante Robin en clara actitud suplicante.

"Y ahora, ¿qué le habrá dado a esta para ponerse de esa forma?" preguntó Usopp incapaz de entender los cambios de actitud de Nami.

Sanji necesitaba un cigarrillo pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar a sus dos chicas a solas con esta banda de inconscientes.

"Siento decírtelo, Usopp. Pero la mente de una mujer es un misterio nunca resuelto por el hombre." La sosegada voz de Sanji parecía ser capaz de dar como respuesta algo que no lo era.

Luffy observaba a Nami mientras devoraba su butaniku. En su cabeza dando vueltas una idea que no pensaba abandonarle pronto.

Fue el momento para que Robin se pusiera seria y le dejase claro que eso resultaba inaceptable. Y mucho más tras habérselo prometido sólo unos segundos antes.

"¡Lo prometiste, koukaisha-san!"

No necesitó nada más para lograr silenciar a Nami que se le echó en el regazo con los ojos llorosos mientras le pedía por favor que le dejara meterse con Zoro. A pesar de que aquella actitud le resultaba divertida y muy dulce a Robin, no se dejó convencer por lo que Nami se levantó 'enfadada' y fue en busca de algo para beberse aquella injusticia.

"¡Bah!" le quitó importancia Luffy mientras volvía su atención a la meshi mientras se les acercaba Nami, sabiendo que con ella iban a tocar a menos. "¡Es Nami!"

Y no se necesitaba más explicaciones.

Robin se estaba acabando su kouhii con la imagen de Zoro duchándose.

_'Un Recuerdo para toda la vida.'_

_**FIN DEL Flashback**_

No le importaba seguir sitiada entre los brazos de Zoro porque eso le daba la oportunidad a sus manos de recorrerle todo su cuerpo. De atraerlo hacia el suyo y poder sentir la presión ejercida contra sus pechos.

"Nmmo mmme mmhams mmescmmuchammdo…" empezó a decir Robin mientras seguía devorando aquellos labios que deseaba poder sentirlos recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Reluctantemente Zoro se separó lo suficiente para que las palabras surgieran sin trabas de aquellos labios.

_'Totalmente derrotado.'_

"…nada de lo que…" Robin abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz con total claridad. "…te estaba…contando, kenshi-san."

Zoro le sonreía sutilmente mientras recuperaba su propio aliento y veía como Robin intentaba recuperar el también el suyo. Nada resultaba más sensual que escuchar la sofocada respiración de una mujer y saber que tú eras la causa de su estado.

"No estés tan segura." La mirada de Zoro quería devorarla allí mismo. "Pero admito que resultaba harto complicado mientras te estaba…"

Cuando la voz de Zoro se apagó, en los ardientes labios de Robin se formó una burlona sonrisa.

_'¿Puedes hacerlo pero no decirlo, kenshi-san?'_

"¿…besando…?" intentó adivinar mientras le ofrecía una mirada cómplice.

Zoro negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja derecha de Robin donde empezó a susurrarle provocándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

"…chupando esa lengua tan cálida que tienes."

Zoro terminó con una mueca satisfecha de haberla sorprendido. Y viendo el suspiro de sorpresa que dio, sabía que lo había logrado.

"¡¡Kenshi-san!!" logró articular la sorprendida voz de Robin.

Entonces Zoro volvió a colocarse frente a Robin mientras se reía entre dientes.

"¿Qué pasa, koukogakusha? ¿Es que crees qué puedo hacerlo pero no decirlo?"

Robin sintió como si hubiera sido capaz de leerle la mente, cuando puso en su boca el pensamiento que le acababa de cruzar por la cabeza.

"¿La verdad?" le preguntó seriamente Robin.

Los ojos de Zoro bebían de la imagen de la mujer que tenía ante él.

"¡Siempre!"

_'Siempre. ¡Aunque duela!'_

"Resulta extraño oírte decir cosas como esas. Pero me gusta ser yo quién las escuche." Las manos de Robin cogieron el rostro de Zoro con delicadeza y lo atrajo hacia el suyo. "Me gusta ser yo quien las sienta."

Los labios de Zoro una vez más estaban rozando los de Robin.

"Porque eres tú quien las provoca, Robin." Sus labios se volvieron a juntar en una caricia llamada beso. "A tu lado siento que puedo con cualquier cosa y con cualquiera. Sin miedo." El beso creció en intensidad. "Porque eres tú a quien quiero."

Antes de que los labios de Zoro tuvieran la oportunidad de robarle el aliento a Robin, aquellas palabras lograron adelantarse y hacerlo primero.

"Kenshi-san…yo…"

Sus palabras permanecerían un poco más en su corazón mientras los labios de Zoro no les dejasen paso. En estos momentos los dos únicamente podían pensar en el otro y en las sensaciones que se estaban provocando. Desde sus miradas, a simples e inocentes gestos, pasando por palabras que podían silenciarles.

¡¡HEY, ZORO!!" los gritos de Usopp los devolvieron a la cubierta del Sunny.

Una vez más quedaban acciones y palabras pendientes entre ellos. Eran de una manera afortunados por tener la oportunidad de realizar este viaje al tatoukai ellos dos a solas, sin que ninguno de sus nakamas pudiera aparecer de improviso e interrumpirles cuando mejor se ponía la situación.

_'Primero Luffy…ahora Usopp…y luego, ¿a quién le va a tocar aparecer?'_

Zoro se apartó de Robin hasta que su espalda tocó la barandilla del Sunny. Y allí estaban los dos sentados en cubierta uno enfrente del otro, mientras aún podían sentir el calor y la humedad del cuerpo del otro.

"¡Mi valiente kenkaku!" se burló Robin a la rapidez que Zoro había cambiado su actitud de poder con cualquier cosa y sin miedo a retroceder por la presencia de Usopp.

La intensidad de la mirada de Zoro le conseguía provocar deliciosos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Robin. Una promesa de lo que sucederá.

"¿Te burlas?" entonces Zoro la instó a sentarse en su regazo. "Venga, valiente. Demuéstrame de que estás tú hecha."

Robin observó como se acercaba Usopp y decidió que lo mejor estaría por llegar como le había prometido Zoro en el baño.

"Pronto lo verás, kenshi-san." La mirada de Robin parecía ser capaz de desnudar a Zoro, aunque llevando sólo el pantalón tenía medio camino recorrido.

"Hey, aquí estás Zoro…" Usopp se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo entre aquellos dos. La situación. La actitud. La vestimenta de Zoro, o la falta de ella. "…con Robin-san."

Zoro se apoyó en una rodilla y miró a su nakama. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sospecha de que iba a repetirse algo ya vivido.

"¿Qué quieres, Usopp?" le preguntó sin rodeos Zoro.

Apartando la mirada de la pareja, Usopp se centró en Zoro. Había venido por algo importante y no podía dejarlo pasar pues todas sus vidas se encontraban en peligro.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, Zoro. Necesito que me traigas ciertos elementos que nos resultarán imprescindibles en nuestro viaje."

Zoro intercambió una rápida mirada con Robin, pudiendo ver en el rostro de la mujer una sonrisa cómplice. En verdad la historia siempre se repite.

_'Primero Luffy…ahora Usopp…y luego, ¿a quién le va tocar aparecer?'_

Esto se estaba volviendo ciertamente ridículo. Cierto que Zoro no sabía el motivo por el que quería ir al tatoukai pero sí estaba seguro de que no era para hacer de recadero de sus nakamas. Pero después de aceptar la petición de Luffy no le quedaba otra salida que hacer lo propio con la de Usopp. Fuera lo que fuera.

_'¿Y por qué temo más lo que vaya a decirme Usopp de lo que me pidió Luffy?'_

"¿Es necesario?" suspiró fatigosamente Zoro. "¿No te puedes esperar a que lleguemos a "Gyojin shima"?"

Los ojos de Usopp se abrieron exageradamente. No parecía que fuera a esperar.

"¿"Gyojin shima"?" preguntó incrédulamente Usopp. "Si fuera posible hacerlo claro que esperaría pero ya sabes que antes de llegar tendremos que cruzar el "Florian Triangle" y superar las horribles desgracias que les suceden a todos los que se atreven a aventurarse en sus aguas."

_'Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo.'_

"¿Debo suponer que tiene algún plan, Nagahana-kun?" Intervino Robin.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Usopp le daba muy mala espina a Zoro. En verdad sabía que por muy buenas que fueran las intenciones de su nakama, nada de eso le auguraba que resultasen de alguna manera normales.

"Por supuesto que sí." Se envalentonó Usopp orgulloso de su plan. "Viendo que es completamente imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a Luffy de internarnos en el "Florian Triangle", decidí que lo que se debía hacer era aumentar nuestras defensas contra lo que nos encontraremos en esas aguas."

Esta vez Zoro mantuvo su mirada en Robin sin temor a posibles malinterpretaciones por parte de Usopp. Si Zoro estaba resignándose a ser el recadero de sus nakamas, Robin parecía disfrutar de las desgracias que le sucedían a Zoro.

_'A ella todo parece darle igual. Son sus nakamas y eso es lo que le importa.'_

"¿Y puede saberse?" el tono de Zoro indicaba que no le importaba de qué se trataba. Usopp no pareció darse cuenta de ello, o lo ignoró deliberadamente.

"Por supuesto." Le dijo Usopp mientras le hacía entrega de una hoja de papel.

Zoro empezó a leer lo que parecía ser una lista… ¿de la compra?

"Ajos…agua bendecida…" pero entonces todo empezó a volverse más extraño. "…¿cruces?...¿textos sagrados?..." Zoro no entendía nada hasta que leyó lo siguiente de la lista. "…manual del buen espiritista…"

La mirada que le lanzó a Usopp dejaba claro lo poco que le gustaba todo aquello pero su nakama no se dejaría intimidar pues sabía que seguramente iban a necesitar todo aquello una vez llegasen al "Florian Triangle".

"¿Esto va en serio?" preguntó con desgana Zoro.

La cara de Usopp mostraba sorpresa por las dudas que mostraba Zoro.

"Por supuesto que si, Zoro. Tal vez Nami eche el ancla antes de llegar a esas aguas malditas pero no podemos saber si durante estos años el área de influencia del "Florian Triangle" haya podido aumentar. Y perdiendo a dos de los nuestros lo más sensato es prevenir cualquier eventualidad."

Usopp les explicó todo con gran seriedad y profesionalidad pero para Zoro todo aquello no tenía sentido ni lógica.

"Pero según tus propias palabras podéis entrar en el área de influencia del "Florian Triangle" mientras estamos en el tatoukai y todo lo que te compremos no servirá de nada para hasta el momento en que regresemos." Le aclaró Zoro el fallo del plan de Usopp.

"Es cierto, Nagahana-kun." Volvió a intervenir Robin con su característica calma. "Tal vez cuando regresemos ya estéis todos muertos o convertidos en yuurei. Incluso en zonbi."

Usopp se puso pálido con las horribles perspectivas que le ofrecía Robin.

"Así que esto es inútil." Dijo Zoro tirando el papel por la borda.

Al ver su lista de camino al olvido que le proporcionaría el mar, Usopp no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a intentar recuperar el papel. Quedando en una postura bastante delicada Usopp fue capaz de coger su lista, aunque si no hubiera sido porque Robin usó sus 'brazos fleur' Usopp habría imitado a Zoro.

Una explosión de agua anunció la aparición de una serpiente marina que se sintió atraída por el anzuelo que a su vista era Usopp.

"¡¡aaaaahhhhh!!" gritó en voz baja Usopp no queriendo atraer la atención de Nami justo antes de tener que hablar de dinero.

Actuando como el equipo que se suponía que formaban, Robin trajo de vuelta a la cubierta a Usopp mientras Zoro devolvía al mar de una patada a la serpiente marina cuando alcanzó la altura de la barandilla.

Tan concentrado estaba Usopp intentando recuperarse del susto recibido que se le pasó las miradas de deseo que se intercambiaron Zoro y Robin.

"¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TIRAR NUESTRA SALVACIÓN POR LA BORDA!!" gritó un poco más alto de lo esperado Usopp. Zoro se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar contra la barandilla.

Aquello fue la muestra de que no se le podía entregar la seguridad de sus vidas a Zoro cuando se trataba de tener que hacer algo más que simplemente luchar contra el enemigo. Usopp se volvió hacia Robin con su mirada suplicante.

"Robin, por favor. ¿Te harás cargo de la compra?" aunque Usopp no quisiera escucharlo poner ojos de corderito, en su caso, resultaba contraproducente. Por suerte para él, Robin había visto cosas igual de desagradables para la vista durante toda su vida.

"Está bien, Nagahana-kun."

La seguridad de la voz de Robin fue suficiente crédito para Usopp.

"Aquí tienes unos cinco mil berries para las compras." Dijo mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes que le dio a Robin ante la atónita mirada de Zoro. "Si no te llega para comprar todo lo de la lista, entonces haz la compra siguiendo el orden en que están los productos."

"¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero, Usopp?" preguntó a su pesar Zoro, no comprendiendo porque tenía tanto dinero mientras el estaba a dos velas.

Usopp lo miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo.

"Del poco dinero que Nami nos da aparto una parte para imprevistos. Porque si tengo que esperar a que Nami nos dé algo más para imprevistos vamos aviados."

Zoro no podía creerse que posiblemente sea el único, aparte de Luffy, que no tenía algo de dinero. Tampoco es que Nami les diera lo suficiente para poder guardar un poco para emergencias. Con ella la vida ya era una emergencia constante.

Cuando Zoro volvió en si, Usopp ya se había marchado y Robin le estaba mirando con su sonrisa cómplice y traviesa.

"¿Quieres algo?" le preguntó Zoro medio en broma, medio en serio.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando Robin empezó a caminar hacia él a cuatro patas con lentos y calculados movimientos. Zoro no podía evitar que su corazón resonara con tanta fuerza en su pecho que estaba seguro que ella fue capaz de escucharlo cuando se detuvo con su rostro…sus labios apenas a un beso de distancia.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero, kenshi-san." Sus labios se rozaron fantasmalmente. "¿Es lo que quieres tú?"

Zoro la cogió en sus brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo. Sus ojos nunca perdiendo la mirada del otro.

"Ni siquiera lo preguntes, onna."

Sus rostros se revolvían mientras sus labios jugaban con los del otro incitando besos no dados y promesas por cumplir. Los dos estaban ansiosos por volver a besarse como antes de ser interrumpidos por Usopp pero parecían compartir más de un mismo pensamiento.

_'Aún quedan más por venir.'_

Como atraído por eses pensamientos Chopper apareció medio oculto en un lateral de la cubierta observando con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas el comportamiento de sus dos nakamas. A pesar de todo lo visto, escuchado y vivido durante este día, todo resultaba muy diferente a verlo con tus propios ojos. Tampoco es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo pero cuando la mano de Zoro empezó a deslizarse por la espalda de Robin en dirección sur…aquel era un momento que no debía ser observado por nadie…

_'Aunque es una suerte que no haya sido Sanji quien los hubiera encontrado en esta actitud porque…'_

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Chopper?" le preguntó de improviso Zoro recuperando su mano aventurera.

"¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!"

Chopper empezó a dar vueltas mientras daba gritos. No la mejor forma de no atraer la atención de los demás.

"¡¡Quieres dejar de gritar!!" le bramó Zoro. "¿O es qué quieres que vengan todos los demás aquí…y ahora?"

Deteniéndose, Chopper se tapó la boca mientras intentaba controlar sus gritos. Por supuesto negó con vehemencia la acusación de Zoro. Al poco tiempo su rostro empezó a ponerse tan azul como su nariz.

"Chopper, si quieres puedes respirar, ¿lo sabes?"

Como respuesta a las palabras de Zoro, Chopper apartó sus pezuñas y empezó a tragar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Robin le sonrió a su pequeño nakama recordando la estrecha vigilancia a la que le sometió una vez la habían liberado de manos del CP-9.

"¿Podemos hacer algo por ti, isha-san?" le preguntó Robin sin dejar su cómoda posición en el regazo de Zoro.

Antes de que pudiera responderle fue interrumpido por Zoro.

"Déjame que lo adivine." Zoro hizo como si se estuviera concentrando con gran intensidad mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la barandilla mirando hacia el cielo. "Quieres que te compremos…unos libros de medicina…y también…" Zoro movió la cabeza a los lados como si algo le estuviera molestando. "…ciertos medicamentos que nos escasean…y…¿algodón de azúcar?"

Robin no pudo evitar reír por la actuación que estaba dando Zoro y como Chopper lo miraba asombrado. Parecía ser que había acertado en sus predicciones.

"Por favor, isha-san. Díganos que necesita de nosotros." La voz serena de Robin siempre era un ancla en la locura reinante de los Mugiwara.

Chopper señaló a Zoro con su brazo tembloroso.

"Lo que…" entonces su actitud cambió de improviso y sus ojos empezaron a brillarle. "…todo lo que adivinó Zoro. ¡¡No sabía que tenías poderes adivinatorios!!"

Ahora fue el turno de Zoro para reírse un poco hasta que Robin lo silenció poniéndole un par de dedos en sus labios.

"Kenshi-san no tiene poderes, lo que ocurre es que todos los demás vinieron a pedirnos que les compráramos diversas cosas. Era fácil adivinar lo que le gustaría que le comprásemos. Eso es todo."

Chopper empezó a protestarle a Zoro pero este no le prestaba mucha atención. Algo difícil de hacer si se tiene a Robin sentada sobre su regazo durante tanto tiempo.

"No me digas que también tienes dinero ahorrado, Chopper." Le dijo de pronto Zoro volviendo su atención a su nakama.

Con gran precaución Chopper se acercó hasta donde se encontraban sus dos nakamas sentados. La situación era demasiado fuera de lo común para poder comportarse como todos los días.

"Por supuesto." Le dijo mostrándole otro fajo de dinero parecido al de Usopp. "Con las reparticiones de Nami es necesario para tener algo a mano para imprevistos. Y viendo que Luffy puede acabar con 100 millones con tanta facilidad…"

Chopper le entregó rápidamente el dinero a Robin que lo aceptó con una sonrisa. Cuando se disponía a salir corriendo de allí y dejarles un poco de intimidad, en plena cubierta, a sus nakamas la voz de Zoro lo detuvo.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

Sabía lo que le estaba preguntando y le hizo sentirse honrado al ser preguntado por algo tan importante para ellos. Al principio pensó que le iba a pedir que mantuviera la boca cerrada al respecto de lo que había visto, pero de alguna manera Zoro sabía que Chopper era de confianza…salvo sobre asuntos sin importancia en los que pudiera sentirse avergonzado Zoro como lo de quedarse atascado en la chimenea en Water 7 y que Chopper les contó a Nami y Luffy a la primera oportunidad.

El recuerdo del rechazo de su manada siempre le acompañaría igual que la amistad que le ofreció el yabuisha Hiruluk y la Dr. Kureha antes de que Luffy y el resto de los Mugiwara lo aceptaran como uno de sus nakamas.

"Todos buscan la felicidad y muy pocos pueden decir que en verdad la encontraron."

Tras decir esto salió corriendo sin echar un vistazo atrás.

Tanto Zoro como Robin quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Chopper…pero contentos de que el primero de sus nakamas, que tenía conocimiento de la relación que estaban creando, la aceptaba sin ningún reparo. La verdad era que de todos sus nakamas sabían que el único que pondría el grito en el cielo iba a ser Sanji.

_'Ese maldito ero-kukku.'_

La tierna caricia en su mejilla trajo de vuelta a Zoro para encontrarse a una sonriente Robin…demasiado sonriente.

Sin decir una palabra Zoro se puso en pie llevándose consigo a la propia Robin que estaba bien sujeta a la cintura del kenkaku. Apoyándose contra la pared de madera empezó a besarle su tierno cuello provocándole pequeños escalofríos que calentaban el cuerpo de Robin. Únicamente con unos cuantos besos y Robin se sentía transportada al verdadero Tengoku y no a algo tan común y mortal como Skypiea.

Las manos de Zoro se mostraban tan habilidosas sobre su cuerpo como lo eran empuñando sus katana. Hacía eones que su cuerpo no temblaba por algo más que no fuera frío o miedo. Tanto tiempo que parecía otra vida…de otra persona.

Fue en el momento en que una mano se introdujo bajo aquella afortunada blusa y empezó a acariciarle un pecho cuando lo apartó de un fuerte empujón que lo llevó a chocar contra la barandilla que por un momento temió que o la rompía, o que el tropiezo lo haría caer por la borda. Por suerte no ocurrió ninguna de las dos fatalidades.

Cuando Zoro logró recuperarse no pudo decir ni una palabra pues toda su atención pasó a sus katana que Robin le lanzó para que las cogiera. Incluso había desenvainado a Wadou Ichimonji.

Zoro no entendía nada. ¿Podía ser qué había metido la pata? ¿Literalmente?

"…Robin…no pretendía…yo lo sient-" antes de que pudiera darle carta blanca para ser arrojado por la borda una voz lo congeló allí mismo.

"¡¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ TE ESCONDÍAS!!"

¿El turno de Nami para pedirles que le comprasen algo…o Nami después de encontrarse con Luffy en su búsqueda de dinero para meshi?

Por supuesto, cuando se trataba de Nami siempre debías ponerte en lo peor.

Estaba claro que Robin había usado sus 'ojos fleur' para evitar ser pillados en plena faena…aunque si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué no hizo nada con las apariciones de sus otros nakamas?

_'Tú mismo lo has dicho, baka. Con Nami siempre hay que esperarse lo peor.'_

Nami observaba la situación que tenía ante ella. Nuevamente, _'arigatou Kamisama'_, se encontraba un semidesnudo Zoro junto a una, claramente, acalorada Robin que trataba de recuperar la compostura. Era obvio que les había interrumpido durante un 'buen momento' pero el que Zoro la recibiese con una katana desenvainada podía ser algo excesivo.

_'Aunque si fuera mi caso…'_

"Tal vez necesites desenvainar las tres, Zoro."

Nervioso como estaba en estos momentos, Zoro no captó el tono que usó Nami. En cambio Robin lo cogió a la primera y por un instante temía lo peor. Que Nami usase lo poco que le contó acerca de Zoro contra él a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara…aunque, después de lo que le hizo Zoro mandándole a Luffy a por el 'botón' del dinero…

_'¡Qué dos!'_

Zoro decidió no dejarse llevar por los comentarios de Nami y envainó su katana. Lo mejor sería mantener las distancias con ella y evitar posibles conflictos.

"Lo que tú digas." Dijo dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba a paso lento.

Así no podía ver la sonrisa de Nami pero si escuchar el suspiro resignado de Robin. Esto era lo que más lamentaba. Pero una cosa era que Chopper supiera lo de ellos y otra muy diferente que fuera Nami quien lo supiera. Nada bueno podía salir de algo semejante.

"No pretendía interrumpiros." La falsa disculpa podía sentirse en cada palabra. "Si así lo prefieres puedo volver más tarde."

"Solamente estábamos detallando el viaje, nada más." Mintió descaradamente Zoro. "Puede esperar."

_'Me lo pone tan fácil que…_(suspiro)_…bueno, ¿por qué no?'_

"¿Acerca de las posiciones para dormir?" preguntó inocentemente Nami.

Aquello detuvo en seco a Zoro pues la verdad era que no había pensado en ello. Pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Nami se enterase. Como había dicho, puede esperar.

"Me voy a duchar."

Zoro se puso en marcha y no vio la sonrisa de Robin cuando Nami alzó los brazos al cielo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil que casi no parecía justo seguir con ello.

_'"Casi" era la palabra.'_

"¿No te olvidas de 'algo'?" le preguntó Nami.

Antes de que Zoro tuviera la oportunidad de responder, su camiseta le cayó del aire sobre su cabeza. Ahora era su oportunidad de sonreír sin que Nami fuera consciente de ello, a diferencia de Robin que sabía que Zoro estaría sonriendo igual que lo hacía ella misma.

"…más bien debería haber dicho…¿'alguien'?" por muy poco Nami no rompió a reír al ver lo tenso que se puso Zoro.

_'Te voy a dar yo a ti _"_botones_"_'_

Cargando sobre los hombros sus pesas de ejercicios Zoro intentó un nuevo mutis pero parecía ser que Nami no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Una vez más la voz de Nami se dirigió al kenkaku.

"¿No necesitas dinero, Zoro?"

Aquella pregunta podía verse a kilómetros de distancia que tenía un doble sentido que únicamente los presentes podían llegar a comprender. Por unos instantes Zoro se debatió en si debía girarse para encararla o mantenerse indiferente y distante. Pensando que de aquella manera podía entenderse como una especie de temor, y de ninguna manera iba a mostrarse temeroso de Nami, Zoro se volvió con gesto serio en su rostro.

"Necesitaba dinero y tú eres quien lo administra." Dijo fríamente manteniendo su compostura. "¿Qué querías que le dijera?"

Aún varios años más tarde podía recordar el momento en que a Nami se le encendieron sus ojos con las llamas que los propios akuma temerían.

"**¡¡¡PUES NO QUE ME TUVIERA QUE TOC-!!!**" tan rápido como surgió el fuego se extinguió salvo por el que daba color a sus mejillas.

Verla quedarse en silencio tan de pronto, algo impropio a su forma de ser, logró que Zoro pensara que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con su pequeña intervención. Esto simplemente le confirmaba que no debía meterse en la vida de los demás si no era capaz de tener en orden la suya propia.

"¿…no tenías que ir a ducharte…?" la voz de Nami era apenas audible. "Es mejor que te des prisa o nuestro senchou se enfadará contigo por retrasar una vez más la hora de su meshi."

Zoro le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Robin que asintió mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa. No tenía que preocuparse porque ella se encargaría de su nakama.

"¿Soy yo o últimamente parece que solamente nos dedicamos a comer?" dijo Zoro mientras se alejaba de las dos chicas.

Cuando se quedaron a solas Nami se apoyó contra la barandilla y se quedó un buen rato mirando el horizonte que le ofrecía Grand Line. ¿Quién podía saber lo que le estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos?

"¿Tan malo fue, koukaisha-san?" le preguntó Robin apoyándose en la barandilla al lado de Nami.

_'La verdad es que pudo haber sido peor…o podía haber sido en serio.'_

"Tú dirás. ¿Qué pensarías si de pronto te viniera Luffy e insistiese en querer tocarte por todo tu cuerpo para que le dieses luego dinero?"

Robin no pudo evitar reírse y pensar que a pesar de todo Zoro había hecho una buena jugada si se juzgase la intensidad de las mejillas ruborizadas de Nami.

"¿Te parece gracioso?" preguntó Nami intentando sonar seria y evitando que se notase la creciente diversión en su voz. "Eso es porque no fue a ti a quién Luffy le preguntó dónde tenía mi botón……" Nami recordaba aquel preciso momento y la equivocación que cometió. "…y tan cogida por sorpresa que no pudiste evitar empezar a decir que el único 'botón' que tienes está en……"

Ahora Robin no intentó disimular la risa poniéndose a reír con ganas. Ciertamente Zoro merecería un buen y merecido castigo por parte de Nami después del ¿mal rato? que tuvo que pasar con Luffy.

"Claro, ríete de la víctima. No creo que se me borre de la cabeza a Luffy pidiéndome que le dejase tocarme el 'botón' para conseguir dinero para meshi." Para alivio de Robin la voz de Nami sonaba más animada y divertida y menos 'marcada de por vida' de lo que había pretendido aparentar.

Era una pregunta obligada de hacer y Robin no podía evitar sonreír maliciosamente cuando se la hizo.

"¿Y senchou-san consiguió su dinero?"

Las mejillas encarnadas de Nami parecían empezar a brillar de la intensidad.

Esta vez Zoro tuvo ciertas complicaciones para poder pasar la noche en el puesto de vigía pues de alguna manera todo el mundo parecía sospechar que si algo iba a hacer Zoro allí no iba a ser vigilar…o por lo menos no el mar. Más tarde supo de que Robin había confesado haberse llevado las kokokke mizu mizu y las botellas de alcohol pero por supuesto para Sanji el único al que se debía culpar era al propio Zoro por ser a quien Robin le llevó la meshi y la bebida.

Las buenas noticias las trajo Franky con el anuncio de que los trabajos en el Shark Submerge habían terminado satisfactoriamente. A pesar de la confianza que tanto Franky como Nami y Robin tenían sobre lo del agujero, a Zoro todo aquello le daba muy mala espina.

El último yuushoku que pasarían todos juntos hasta el regreso del tatoukai por parte de Zoro y Robin pasó sin problemas…lo que quiere decir que tuvo gritos, robos inexplicables de meshi de los platos, canciones y pura diversión. Ah, por supuesto también hubo problemas, si no ellos no serían los Mugiwara.

Lo último que sintió antes de dejar a sus nakamas y dirigirse al puesto de vigía fue la penetrante y suspicaz mirada de Sanji. Zoro empezaba a sospechar que su relación con Robin no estaba siendo tan privada como había pensado en un principio. A parte de Chopper que tenía todos los datos, una forma de hablar, los demás sólo tenían sus propias sospechas de que algo podía estar pasando entre ellos dos. ¿Lo qué? Eso ya era más complicado de decir pues tampoco es que se estuvieran haciendo ojitos y manitas descaradamente. La verdad es que se trataban como siempre, lo que se traducía como que Zoro prácticamente la ignoraba entrenando o durmiendo mientras ella disfrutaba de sus libros.

Zoro sonreía al recordar como unas manos, sabiamente ocultas, le acariciaban la espalda y sus hombros mientras descansaba tranquilo. En esos momentos la sonrisa de Robin no era por lo que estaba leyendo si no por lo que estaba sintiendo a través de las yemas de sus dedos.

Y ahora, justo cuando se estaba haciendo la idea de pasar la última noche en el Sunny, un ligero golpeteo en el cristal atrajo su atención. Su sorpresa no pudo camuflarse cuando vio a Robin sonreírle tras la ventana.

Sin tiempo que perder, preocupado por que por alguna causa Robin pudiera caerse y no le importaba saber que ella podía cuidarse de si misma sin problemas como atestiguaba el estar allí fuera gracias al poder de su Hana Hana no mi, Zoro le abrió la ventana para que pudiera pasar a dentro.

Era lo mejor…Fuera hacía algo de frío y dentro…dentro Zoro estaba ardiendo.

Robin vestía uno de los vestidos que Laki le había dado tanto a ella como a Nami después de haber derrotado a Enel. A pesar de que era un vestido que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo dejando solamente sus brazos, cuello y cabeza a la vista, a Zoro lograba dejarle sin aliento.

¿Cómo podrías llamar a este tipo de devoción que sentía por Robin?

"¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí, kenshi-san?" le preguntó Robin mientras cerraba la ventana. Cuando se volvió la sonrisa de su rostro casi provocó que Zoro se pensase seriamente en darle unos cuantos azotes por su pícaro comportamiento.

_'Lo mismo que preguntaste anoche.'_

Zoro se preguntaba si esperaba que la noche acabase de la misma forma o si tenía algo nuevo en mente. Daba igual pues, a pesar de que pronto iban a poder pasar la noche juntos y sin necesidad de tener que actuar en las sombras, tener la oportunidad de estar junto a ella empezaba a serle para Zoro tan necesario como el entrenar. Iba a decir como el respirar pero Robin era muy importante para Zoro.

Sin decir palabra Zoro se acercó hacia Robin lentamente y con un claro objetivo en mente. Algo debió ver en sus ojos que Robin no pudo evitar retroceder hasta que su espalda acabó contra la pared. Finalmente Zoro se detuvo hasta donde le permitían sus propios cuerpos antes de que pudieran entrar en contacto.

"Tú misma."

Y con esto se volvió hacia donde la parte del sillón donde había decidido pasar la noche…claro que eso fue antes de tener tan maravillosa compañía.

_'Lo mismo que me contestaste anoche.'_

Robin observó como Zoro se sentaba despreocupado en el sillón y centraba su atención al mar que los rodeaba. Hacia ella ni una sola mirada furtiva. Soltando el aliento, que no sabía que estaba reteniendo desde que vio la intensa mirada que le lanzó Zoro, se dirigió con paso firme, y la intención de recuperar la seguridad que de alguna manera aquellos ojos lograron arrebatarle momentáneamente, hacia donde estaba Zoro ignorándola deliberadamente.

Antes de volver a decir una palabra…antes de que Zoro pudiera reaccionar a su presencia a su lado, Robin se sentó en su regazo como lo había hecho anteriormente en cubierta. ¿La diferencia? Aparte del escenario en el que se encontraban, fue la sorpresa que tuvo Zoro y que ahora Robin apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho usándolo como su almohada por esta noche.

La sensación de haber vivido este momento crecía con los segundos.

"Ya estoy donde quiero estar."

Zoro volvió a reconocer aquellas palabras como las últimas que había dicho Robin anoche antes de dormirse sobre su pecho. Eso le hizo preguntarse una vez más a Zoro sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido durante esa noche para que al día siguiente se despertara para encontrarse con aquella diferente imagen de los dos.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" la voz de Zoro resonaba en su pecho provocándole a Robin un cálido murmullo contra su propio cuerpo.

"Mmmm." Asintió Robin.

Al no saber de que otra manera podía traer aquella pregunta Zoro decidió hacer una de las cosas que mejor se le daban. Ir directo al problema sin darle vueltas innecesarias.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?" en una parte de la voz de Zoro se podía notar cierta inseguridad y temor de haber cometido algún error imperdonable.

Por supuesto el que Robin se comportase con total naturalidad y sin rencores hacia él debía ser pista suficiente de que lo que hubiera sucedido no la había molestado.

"¿Por qué, kenshi-san?" Robin no se molestó en mover su rostro del perfecto molde que encontró en el pecho de Zoro. "¿Pasó algo anoche?"

O podía significar que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo poder estar enfadada por algo si no era capaz de recordar ese algo? Lo único que sabía era que a la mañana siguiente ella se despertó llevando su camiseta sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

"No estoy seguro al 100% pero creo que algo debió pasar para que terminases llevando mi camiseta, ¿verdad?" estaba claro que Zoro buscaba una respuesta.

Podía notar como Robin sonreía contra su pecho y aunque eso parecía significar algo bueno, con esta onna nunca podías estar completamente seguro de ello. Robin podía provocarle millares de sensaciones contradictorias usando una simple sonrisa. Simple en hecho pero no en significado.

"¿Qué recuerdas?" le preguntó mientras acomodaba su mejilla.

Zoro soltó un bufido que había nacido como un suspiro antes de que Robin le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta. A estas alturas ya debía haber quedado claro que él no se acordaba de nada entonces, ¿cómo iba a poder responderle a esa pregunta?

"Ese es el problema. No me acuerdo de nada." Su voz sonó algo irritada pero Zoro se creía con derecho a estarlo pues se sentía un poco toreado.

La sonrisa de Robin se hizo mayor.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que no pasó nada, kenshi-san."

A pesar de la seguridad en la voz de Robin, no podía dejar de pensar en que eso no podía ser cierto pues no respondía a como se habían despertado. _'Me había despertado'_, se aclaró Zoro recordando que Robin permaneció dormida hasta que la llevó a su propia cama…donde Nami estuvo a punto de pillarlos.

"¿Y cómo explicas que tuvieras puesta mi camiseta?" preguntó entre dientes Zoro. "¿No deberíamos haber despertado llevando lo mismo con lo que nos dormimos?"

Robin alzó la cabeza hasta que dejó su rostro a la misma distancia que antes lo había hecho Zoro. Ahora era su turno para retener el aliento ante la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules que lo devoraban.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?" le repitió su pregunta ahora Robin a él. Zoro incapaz de confiar en su voz negó con la cabeza. Robin le sonrió hambrientamente. Acercó sus labios a los de Zoro hasta que sólo el calor que desprendían los separaba. "Entonces no pasó nada."

En contra de su 'buen' juicio Zoro pensaba en decir algo pero Robin aún no había terminado con él.

"Porque si en verdad hubiera pasado algo…" Robin volvió a separarse hasta tenerle de nuevo bajo su intensa mirada. "…te aseguro que jamás podrías haberlo olvidado para el resto de tu vida, kenshi-san."

Desde el primer momento en que la conocieron y desde el primer momento en que ella le llamó 'kenshi-san' no pudo evitar sentir como sus entrañas ardían de deseo. Una tortura que tuvo que empezar a controlar por temor a dejar en evidencia lo que realmente sentía por ella. Tal vez en esos momentos no era santo de su devoción y no podía ser capaz de confiar en ella pero eso no significaba que no pudiera quererla…desearla....

_'…amarla…'_

…pero ahora, cuando finalmente confiaba en ella y nada entre ellos podía separarla, podía entender que diferencia había en sus sentimientos. Como han llegado a crecer sus sentimientos por ella de manera que lo de antes parecía un simple capricho infantil ante la inmensidad de su **amor**. Si, podía llamarlo por su nombre.

_'Llámame loco.'_

Una vez más sus labios fueron al encuentro sabiendo lo que iban a encontrarse. Por supuesto que ahora que la sensación no era una desconocida el sabor de sus besos ya no iban a tener la misma pureza y pasión que los primeros.

Eran indescriptiblemente mejores.

Zoro no sabía por qué era así pero debía darle la razón a Robin. Si algo hubiera pasado aquella noche y con el único conocimiento de sus besos compartidos, de ninguna manera era posible que, incluso alguien como él, no fuera capaz de recordarlo.

Sus labios se separaron reluctantemente más por decisión de Zoro y Robin que por sus propios deseos. Una noche solamente y por fin estarían a solas durante varios días sin temor a que alguno de sus nakamas, de los que no saben nada pero puedan tener ciertas sospechas acerca de lo que pueda haber entre ellos dos, pudieran interrumpirles durante una de las mejores partes de sus encuentros.

Dormir juntos, uno en el abrazo del otro, también entraba en esa categoría pero era algo a lo que no podían negarse y a lo que se podía dar una plausible explicación.

Una vez más Robin encontró su lugar en el pecho de Zoro. Estaba empezando a sospechar que o bien había nacido para ocupar ese espacio en su pecho, _'y en su corazón'_, o que los ejercicios a los que se sometía Zoro cada día tenían como objetivo dar forma a su personal e intransferible 'almohada'.

"No debiste haber hecho esa aparición por la ventana. ¿Qué si te hubiera ocurrido algún percance y te cayeras a la cubierta desde esa altura?" Zoro le acariciaba su cabello que había recuperado su natural lisura sin ni una sola onda. "Te aseguro que todos habrían pedido mi cabeza…y el primero de ellos habría sido ese ero-kukku."

"Mmmm…pero eso no es justo, kenshi-san." Ahora la sonrisa de Robin era idéntica a las primeras con las que le obsequiaba al kenkaku. "Tú me lanzaste mucho más alto."

Los ojos de Zoro se le abrieron desproporcionadamente al escuchar sus palabras. Aquello únicamente podía significar una cosa. Una de la que estaba seguro pero que finalmente había desechado por darle el beneficio de la duda…y porque no creía que hubiera sido capaz de controlarse durante el susodicho lanzamiento.

_'¡¡Estaba despierta!!'_

"¡¿Desde cuándo estabas despierta?!" exigió saber Zoro girando la cabeza para intentar verle el rostro a Robin. "¡¡No me digas que desde que me desperté porque…!!"

Pero Zoro se calló al comprobar que Robin se había quedado dormida. Una vez más para quedarse con la última palabra. Justo como había sospechado, la vida al lado de Robin no iba a poder ser nunca remotamente aburrida.

¡¿Cómo era posible que pudiera manejarle con tanta facilidad?!

Una horrible sospecha le cruzó por la cabeza…pero ahora ya no podía atreverse a pensar en lo que podía verse a primera vista con ella…ni siquiera a la décima vista podría llegar a estar seguro.

"Por favor, ¿dime qué no estás despierta?"

Robin no dijo nada…pero antes de que Zoro pudiera relajarse vio como el extremo de sus labios se levantaba dejando a la vista su maliciosa sonrisa.

_'Es la mujer perfecta para ti, baka.'_

La última mañana en el Sunny para Zoro y Robin empezó de insuperable manera hasta terminar…bueno, digamos que Zoro lo había visto venir pero nadie le había hecho el más mínimo caso a sus advertencias.

Lo primero que captó la atención de Zoro fue que ambos seguían vistiendo lo mismo con lo que se fueron a dormir, lo que en parte daba gracias y por otra habría preferido sentir la suavidad de la piel de Robin a la de su vestido.

Sabiendo que no podía fiarse de que, la aparente profundamente dormida, Robin no estuviera engañándole una vez más decidió comprobar que esta vez su bella durmiente si estuviera durmiendo.

_'Pues Bella siempre lo está.'_

La mejor manera que se le ocurrió a Zoro fue algo por lo que luego tuvo que lamentarse ya que el escándalo provocaba no fue ni mucho menos esperado.

Le había parecido algo tan inocente y seguro al verla acurrucada sobre su regazo con la cabeza, uno vez más, descansando sobre su pecho que le proporcionaba un total y fácil acceso a la parte de la anatomía de Robin que centraba la atención de Zoro en esos momentos…cuando era capaz de apartar la vista de su hermoso rostro, por supuesto.

Por lo menos no podía echarle la culpa a que tuviera los dedos fríos pues fue lo primero que comprobó y como era de esperar, al haber pasado toda la noche en compañía de la mujer que prendía su corazón, sus dedos emanaban una sensual calidez que se desprendían a través de las yemas.

Su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo recorriendo cada curva y concavidad que se le presentaban durante su trayecto sobre aquél vestido shandia. Cuando llegó al final fue necesario introducir la mano bajo el vestido porque a pesar de la buena posición en la que estaba Robin su objetivo final estaba oculto.

Cuando sus dedos finalmente hicieron contacto con la piel de Robin pudo sentir como una pequeña descarga pasó de su cuerpo hacia sus dedos. A pesar de la insignificancia de la descarga, en comparación a los millones de voltios soportados con los ataques de Enel, fue suficiente para provocar un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ambos.

Con suaves movimientos ondulantes fue recorriendo la pierna de Robin con su objetivo final en mente dispuesto a hacerla sentir algo que, Zoro esperaba de todo corazón, nadie le hubiera sido capaz de hacer sentir…o si eso finalmente no fuera cierto pues que hiciera tanto tiempo de la última vez que su recuerdo hubiera sido borrado por completo de su mente. Incluso el que se pudiera tratar de un recuerdo borroso era igualmente aceptable para Zoro.

A medio camino de su objetivo podía notar como el cuerpo de Robin se tensaba inconscientemente, o eso parecía pues tras tener conocimiento de que su sueño no tenía que ser tan profundo como aparentaba, Zoro no era capaz de saber si en verdad ella seguía dormida o si en cambio volvía a estar burlándose de él.

Cambiando de dirección se quedó a las puertas de su meta y permaneció allí mientras le proporcionaba cálidas caricias con sus dedos durante varios segundos a la espera que aquella dulce tortura fuera suficiente para romper la concentración de Robin.

No fue una sorpresa que a pesar de que la respiración había aumentado y podía sentir como la sangre había empezado a circular a velocidades de vértigo, Robin permanecía sumisa en su profundo sueño. Tal vez no le era necesario despertarse pues con la ayuda de los dedos de Zoro era seguro que le estaba proporcionando un buen material para que el sueño en el que se encontraba se hubiera tornado en una calienta fantasía donde por lo menos, tras haberse dormido sobre su cuerpo, Zoro esperaba coprotagonizar.

Zoro sabía que debía continuar cuanto antes al notar como los tímidos jadeos de Robin estaban empezando a afectarle más a él que sus caricias a ella. Por momentos pensó que había cavado su propia tumba y solamente la posibilidad de compartirla con Robin le daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con lo que había empezado y darle a Robin una buena muestra de lo que le pasará si sigue pretendiendo tomarle el pelo.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que con esto le estuviera dando más combustible para que de ninguna manera detuviera sus acciones contra Zoro.

_'¡Quién no arriesga no gana!'_

Lo que Zoro había esperado que fueran ligeros sonidos ahogados por el perfecto control de si misma del que Robin parecía mostrar todos los días, se convirtió en una creciente escalada de, por qué no decirlo, gozosos aullidos cuando los cálidos y sabios dedos de Zoro terminaron por llegar a su objetivo y empezaron a acariciar aquella zona tan sensible y que en el caso de Robin era **extremadamente** sensitiva.

A pesar de que intentó apaciguar aquellos gritos hundiendo su cara contra su pecho, Zoro no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su misión y liberar el cuerpo de Robin de su dulce ataque.

Lo que necesitaba Robin era un momento para recuperar el control de su cuerpo pero si algo sabían los dos era que tiempo era lo que menos tenían en estos momentos. Seguramente Robin había actuado como despertador para el resto de sus nakamas y debía volver a su camarote antes de que pudieran encontrarla en el puesto de vigía junto a Zoro. Aunque Robin tenía la certeza de que Nami lo cubriría ante los demás, al saber lo que había entre Zoro y ella, Zoro al ignorar la situación real de Nami no podía arriesgarse. Los dos estaban de acuerdo de que los últimos momentos en el Sunny antes de iniciar su viaje no los querían pasar intentando mantener a raya a Sanji.

Robin, una vez recuperado el aliento y silenciado su júbilo, se despidió de Zoro con un tierno beso, que decidió no prolongarlo más allá de un ligero contacto, para no permitir que se quedasen atrapados en la telaraña de su pasión.

Zoro la vio dispuesta a marcharse de igual manera en la que había llegado anoche cuando abrió la ventana. Un 'brazo fleur' la cogió de su mano cuando se dispuso a iniciar el descenso.

La última mirada de Robin se encontró con Zoro a su lado con su propia sonrisa en los labios. La aparición de más de sus 'brazos fleur' empezó a llevarla hacia la cubierta en un tranquilo y controlado descenso.

"Buenos días." Se despidió Zoro.

Robin miró hacia arriba donde un sonriente Zoro la miraba apoyado contra el marco de la ventana.

"Muy buenos días, kenshi-san."

La sonrisa de Robin era la clara muestra de que una vez más se había despertado antes que Zoro y que buscó repetir el juego del día anterior. Claro que la sorpresa que le dio Zoro cambió los roles preestablecidos y fue él quien finalmente dominó la situación.

De todo lo sucedido, la mejor parte y más interesante fue el descubrir una parte más del puzzle que era Nico Robin. Poco a poco y sin importarle cuanto tiempo le fuera a llevar hasta lograr conseguir todas las piezas posibles, pues si de algo estaba seguro era que jamás sería capaz de completarlo ya que nunca se podrá comprender en su totalidad a una onna, y así poder ofrecerle todo lo que se merecía y que Zoro pudiera ofrecerle.

Zoro sonreía al ver como el viento jugaba con aquel sedoso cabello como había hecho él no hacía mucho tiempo. Suave y tan aromático.

La pieza de hoy…

_'Nico Robin tiene muchas cosquillas en los pies…'_

Finalmente Zoro decidió desistir en ducharse esta mañana, ya que luego iba a tener que ponerse en remojo varias veces durante todo el trayecto hacia el tatoukai, y por supuesto porque cada vez que intentaba entrar en el baño se encontraba a Sanji desnudo fingiendo haber sido cogido justo cuando iba a ducharse.

_'Kuso ero-kukku.'_

Resultaban patéticos los intentos que hacía para intentar que tanto Nami como Robin lo cogieran mostrando el esplendor, según sus propias palabras, de su cuerpo. No podía soportar la idea de que Robin hubiera visto a Zoro desnudo y no a él. Aquello lo estaba torturando, y tampoco era de ayuda el que se fueran los dos solos de viaje.

Como favor personal hacia Luffy, y también para hacer trabajar un poco más a Sanji, tanto Zoro como Robin pidieron que les fuera preparado su choushoku que fue cedido amablemente, salvo una parte pues ellos también necesitaban comer, a Luffy.

Sabían que a pesar de las buenas intenciones que mostraba su senchou, sabían que en el fondo se sentía triste por ver partir a dos de sus nakamas a los que no podría volver a ver hasta unos días más tarde, tal vez una semana pues la duración era desconocida para todos. Hasta que Zoro fuera consciente de lo que le llevó al tatoukai no sabría cuanto tiempo necesitaría para resolverlo, por eso mismo le prometió a Luffy que se autoimpondría una fecha límite para no entorpecer con la marcha principal de los Mugiwara.

Tras llenar el shark submerge con las pertenencias que llevaban consigo: algo de ropa y, por supuesto, algo de comida que Sanji le preparó para Robin y unas sobras que le puso para Zoro. Finalmente Nami le hizo entrega de una calculada cantidad de berries a Robin que les debería durar para una semana si, como le aseguró la pelirroja, le apretase el cinturón a Zoro.

Hubo doble despedida. Primero en el Channel 3 donde se subieron al sumergible. La segunda ya fue con la pareja en el mar mientras sus nakamas les daban gritos de ánimo y sonoras despedidas desde la cubierta.

Todos sin excepción les recordaron que no se les olvidaran comprar lo que les habían encargado que compraran. Y cuando se dice 'Todos' es 'Todos' pues Sanji también les había pedido ciertos ingredientes que podían comprarse en el tatoukai y unos cuantos libros de recetas de la zona. Por supuesto que se lo pidió a Robin porque no había fuerza en este mundo o en el otro que hubiera logrado que Sanji se lo hubiera pedido a Zoro.

Franky se conformaba con que trajeran nuevas reservas de cola pues sospechaba que al mantenerse anclados en una zona mientras les esperaban a Luffy le entrarían ganas de probar todas las posibilidades que le ofrecía el Sunny. Por supuesto que no le hacía ascos si también le trajeran diferentes tipos de piezas pues su mente nunca se detiene a descansar y siempre está necesitado de materias primas para sus ideas y las de Usopp.

Incluso Nami no se resistió en pedirles que le trajeran nuevo papel para cartografiar y algunos mapas precisos de Grand Line y alrededores. De alguna manera las palabras de Zoro le habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza. Eso si, a diferencia de los demás, para Nami el dinero no parecía ser ningún problema. Lo que les llevaba a pensar sobre cuanto se quedaba para sus gastos privados.

Parecía ser que de todos los Mugiwara solamente Luffy y Zoro eran los que tenían dificultades para tener algo de efectivo a mano. Para Nami era una nueva muestra de su incompetencia en la vida pero para ellos simplemente era algo que carecía de importancia…hasta que el dinero terminaba siendo necesario. Realmente esta fue la causa de que Zoro se hubiera puesto a cazar kaizoku pues era la manera más sencilla de conseguir efectivo.

"¡¡Ten cuidado, Robin-chwan!!" gritaba desconsolado Sanji. "**¡¡CÓMO LE PASE ALGO A ROBIN-CHAN TE SERVIRÉ DE MESHI PARA LOS REYES DEL MAR, MARIMO!!**"

El pobre Chopper no podía contener las namida y más parecía que se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre que solamente fueran unos cuantos días los que pasarían lejos de sus nakamas.

"¡Robin ten paciencia con ese tipo!" se burlaba Nami.

"**¡¡ZORO NO TE OLVIDES DE MI MESHI!!**" gritaba Luffy temeroso de que se les pudiera olvidar.

Con un silencioso saludo a sus nakamas Robin se introdujo en el submarino, lo que trajo nuevos lamentos por parte de Chopper y Sanji. Lo de Franky era un caso aparte y totalmente perdido pues parecía a punto de deshidratarse de tantas namida que vertía a chorro limpio.

"¡¡Largaos de una vez, baka!! ¡¡A mi no es que me importe porque no estoy llorando!!"

Cuando el momento final se acercaba y Zoro se disponía a cerrar la escotilla vio una botella dirigiéndose hacia él. Cogiéndola sin problemas miró hacia el Sunny para encontrarse a Nami con su propia botella en posición de hacer un kanpai. Aquello si que resultaba inesperado para Zoro pero decidió que en el fondo Nami era tan nakama suyo como lo eran los demás.

"¡¡KANPAI, ZORO!!" le gritó Nami.

Zoro no dijo nada, sólo levantó su botella antes de darle un trago.

Eso fue lo que le duró el rostro amable al kenkaku pues cuando sus labios probaron el licor casi se atraganta al no recibir lo que pensaba que iba a beber. Claro que las risas de Nami tampoco ayudaban en tranquilizar el estado alterado de Zoro.

"¡¡Maldita Nami!! ¡¡Esta me la pagas!!"

Antes de entrar en el shark le lanzó la botella hacia donde se encontraba Luffy que la cogió sin ninguna dificultad. Poco a poco el shark submerge fue descendiendo hasta desaparecer de la superficie del mar.

Luffy olía con precaución la botella antes de atreverse a darle un trago. Todos miraban como Nami se dirigía hacia el comedor sin poder parar de reír, antes de ver lo que iba a hacer Luffy con la botella.

La sonrisa de Luffy nunca desapareció de su rostro mientras bebía con ansias de la botella de Zoro. No importaba que hiciera unos minutos que había terminado su choushoku pues siempre tenía espacio para algo más.

Robin estaba sentada a los mandos del shark y se volvió cuando entró Zoro maldiciendo, usando un extenso vocabulario, a Nami. Por supuesto la curiosidad era algo innato en ella y no podía quedarse sin saber lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, kenshi-san?"

La mirada de Zoro mostraba una irritabilidad que Robin sabía que de alguna manera tendría que apaciguar cuanto antes si quería que el viaje resultase lo más agradable posible.

"Me hizo creer que era ramu…la muy desgraciada…" rumiaba para si Zoro.

_'O sea que fue algo que le hizo Nami'_ pensó Robin suspirando. _'No podía dejarme empezar el viaje en calma, ¿verdad?'_

"…e hice kanpai con una botella de ringo no shiru…" continuó Zoro.

Sin poderlo evitar Robin se puso a reír. La situación lo merecía aunque Zoro no estuviese de acuerdo con ello. A su pesar durante las horas siguientes hasta que tuviera que meterse en el agua para controlar la dirección que llevaban Robin no le dejaría olvidar el incidente del kanpai.

Finalmente era el momento en que Zoro tenía que hacer su primera inmersión y a tenor de esto, Robin hacía más de media hora que había aparcado el tema de Nami. No iba a dejar que nada pudiera entorpecer el momento que venía a continuación. Pues no era solamente que Zoro tuviera que volver a meterse bajo el agua, algo que ya le empezaba a molestar desde el experimento de Nami, si no que era que Zoro no mojaría su ropa.

_'Mmmm un desnudo Zoro.'_

Justo cuando Zoro se disponía a quitarse la camiseta unas delicadas manos le detuvieron. Era innecesario ver de quién se trataba estando solamente dos persona en el shark. Volviéndose Zoro se encontró con la mirada ansiosa de Robin. Sus sonrisas emparejadas en el mismo pensamiento.

"¿Me permites, kenshi-san?" preguntó educadamente Robin.

Zoro hizo gesto de tener que pensárselo pues después de haber sido objeto de risas por parte de ella tampoco era plan dejarse…

_'Corta con el rollo que nadie puede llegar a creérselo.'_

"Tú misma."

No era necesario nada más. Al momento las manos de Robin se deslizaron bajo la camiseta de Zoro recorriendo más su cuerpo que buscando quitársela. A él no le verías quejarse por ello. Le gustaba sentir el cálido contacto de sus manos por su cuerpo. Acercando su cuerpo al de Zoro, Robin finalmente le fue levantando aquel molesto trozo de tela para ir mostrando poco a poco el perfecto cuerpo de Zoro construido a base de férreo entrenamiento hasta conseguir unos músculos compactos y deseables. Lo que ahora tocaban sus dedos más tarde lo harían sus labios…su lengua…

Los ojos de Zoro reflejaban el deseo que podía ver en los azules de Robin.

Sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho un par de 'brazos fleur' agarraron el pantalón por la cintura y empezaron a bajárselo tortuosamente despacio. Robin podía sentir las ansias de Zoro, aunque ambos recordaban vagamente que todo esto era para que Zoro se metiera bajo el agua y nada más pero por ahora podían disfrutar del momento, mientras se libraba de aquel pantalón para dejarle…

La sonrisa de Zoro le dio mala espina a Robin confundiéndola momentáneamente. Bajando la mirada ligeramente pudo ver lo que había dado a luz a aquella sonrisa.

Un bañador. Y ni siquiera era uno que le marcase su cuerpo.

La decepción fue mostrada con un pequeño puchero de sus labios y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Zoro había atrapado su labio inferior entre sus dientes. El ligero mordisco pareció darle alas a Robin que haciendo desaparecer sus 'brazos fleur' empezó a dirigir sus propias manos dispuesta a quitar de en medio aquel inesperado bañador.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer." Le susurró Zoro contra sus labios.

No había ninguna duda de que aquella acción debía considerarse tortura y por tanto tendría que ser severamente castigada por su parte.

"Tienes razón, kenshi-san."

Fue entonces cuando Zoro fue levantado del suelo por los 'brazos fleur' de Robin mientras otro par abría la esclusa por donde debía meterse para dar al mar.

"No debiste decir esas palabras."

Con esto arrojó a Zoro al agua.

Robin observaba por el ojo de buey como Zoro seguía en el agua intentando encontrar la dirección que les llevaría al tatoukai. Los minutos que pasaron le habían dado el tiempo necesario para prepararse para su vuelta al shark. Por supuesto que lo había tenido bajo constante vigilancia siempre con sus 'brazos fleur' dispuestos a sujetarlo para evitar que se alejase del shark, mientras sus 'ojos fleur' observaban cada movimiento que daba.

Finalmente, y cuando Robin iba a empezar a preocuparse, Zoro se dirigió de vuelta al shark siguiendo el rastro de 'brazos fleur' que iban desapareciendo ante él. La oscuridad del fondo del mar había impedido a Robin observar el rostro de preocupación de Zoro.

_'Si ya lo decía yo…pero cómo nadie me escucha…'_

Se habían alejado demasiado del Sunny y la única opción que tenían era seguir avanzando hasta alcanzar el tatoukai.

_'Y ahora, ¿qué?'_

Zoro se introdujo por la esclusa y volvió al interior del shark. Con la cabeza y los brazos fuera del agua Zoro intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"…Robin tenemos un prob-"

La visión que tenía frente a él le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo que tardó lo suyo en aparecer pero que, bueno, supongo que si finalmente a mostrado el rostro todos contentos, ¿verdad?

Como ya he dicho en mi otro fic (ya sabéis, 'Sangre, Sudor y Lágrimas') he tenido ciertos problemas con el ordenador y fue lo suficientemente malvado y vago para esperar a volver tenerlo en plenas facultades (de lo que no estoy muy seguro) antes de colgar los capítulos.

Por supuesto que la culpa se la echo toda al ordenador de christti por estar dando mal ejemplo, creo que el mío pretendía que le hiciera una fiesta y todo para cuando se hubiera recuperado…**¡¡después de dejarme tirado el día de mi cumpleaños!!** Los hay con mucho morro en este mundo…

Después de mil vueltas finalmente han logrado abandonar el Sunny en dirección al tatoukai…¡¿al tatoukai?! Eso espero pero…por muchos experimentos, ¿a ninguno le pareció muy arriesgado dejar a Zoro dirigir el viaje? Pues si ahora se encuentran 'Lost in Blue' no será por su culpa…por toda su culpa. ; )

¡¿Diccionario?!:

**Choushoku:** Desayuno.

**Sunakku:** Merienda.

**Yuushoku:** Cena.

**Mugiwaraboushi:** Sombrero de paja.

**Rippu:** Labio.

**Kijo:** Diablesa.

**Kouhii:** Café.

**Ramu:** Ron.

**Biiru:** Cerveza.

**Ringo no shiru:** Zumo de manzana.

**Butaniku:** Carne de cerdo.

**Reizouko:** Frigorífico.

**Tengoku:** Paraíso Celestial.

**Ritoru Ga-den:** Little Garden.

**Yuurei:** Fantasma.

**Zombi:** Zombi.

**Yabuisha:** matasanos.

**Baka:** Idiota.

**Namida:** Lágrima.

**Kaizoku:** Pirata.

Y ahora a esos cuantos valientes capaces de dejarme alguna review con la que sentirme halagado. Me acuerdo de cuando no pedía reviews pero después de unas pocas…uno se vuelve casi adicto a recibirlas. n_n

Stnuky: Gracias por tus palabras…pero seguro que seré capaz de rebatirlas a mi pesar.;P

Y si, Robin es tan ligera que incluso Zoro podría terminarse de leer un libro antes de que…bueno, creo que no tan ligera.

La verdad no sé si tengo yo más ganas de que estos dos finalmente se dejen llevar que ellos mismos. n_n

¿Te ha parecido convincente la explicación de Robin acerca de esa noche? A mi tampoco. ; D

Para que luego digan que Zoro no piensa en nada……

Luffy…Nami…Nami…Luffy… n_n n_n n_n

Para que lo sepas tus ganas de poder leer un capítulo de este humilde fic son incomparables a las que tengo por poder continuar leyendo tu fic…ese del que no pienso hacer más publicidad (La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru) porque nunca he tenido la intención (La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru) de avergonzarte…interesante imagen das con las mejillas sonrosaditas (La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru)

Ten cuidado de no estropear el teclado…huy, espero que no haya sido ese el motivo del retraso del siguiente capítulo de **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** ; DD

Gabe Logan: Pero bueno…créeme que el tamaño no importa…del fic…del fic…estamos hablando de fics…

Me encanta que disfrutases de las penurias del pobre Zoro, pero ahora que han dejado el Sunny, ¿se habrán acabado este tipo de escenas? ¿Puedo ser así de cruel? : )

Huy Nami…la pobre Nami ya tiene lo suyo y seguro que algún día aprenderá que ¡dónde las dan, las toman! O tal vez…**no**.

Christti: ……sabes que tienes todo la culpa, ¿verdad? Creo que tanta amenaza acabó por hundir a mi pobre ordenador. Entre eso y que me volvía loco con la historia…lo que me costó sacarlos del Sunny para que al final…

¿Besos? ¡¡¿Besos?!! Por supuesto que si…y ni se te ocurra racanear con ellos. Son tan valiosos como tus reviews. ; )

Ferxo: Gracias por tu review y lamento la tardanza de este capítulo. Toda la culpa es solamente mía (christti) y no puedo culpar a nadie más de ella (christti) así que espero que con este capítulo haya logrado mantenerte en el redil.

Dragfire: (suspiros) me encantan cuando exageráis y me decís estas cosas. Procuro abarcar todo lo posible aunque sinceramente no me parece que lo logre. Pero lo que hay es lo que es. Mientras vosotros estéis contentos con el resultado significará que muy mal no lo estaré haciendo. Gracias por la review y seguir mis fics. : )

Naye: Gracias por tus palabras que sinceramente me llegan al corazón. Y lamento que justamente llegaras en el momento en el que tardé más en colgar el siguiente capítulo…Espero no haber conseguido una nueva lectora para perderla en el mismo instante. : (

Dicen que la paciencia es una virtud y creo que mis lectores necesitarán serlo. Procuraré colgar los capítulos en menos tiempo.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Aunque a tal vez sea (La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru) la vergüenza… ; P

A todos los que leéis el fic gracias por hacerlo y a todos los que se molestan a dejarme unas cuantas palabras mis más sincera condolencias…digo, mis más sinceras felicitaciones…no, no era eso…quiero decir que mis más sinceros agradecimientos y alabanzas. ; DD

Como se dice por ahí: 'Todo llegará.' Como espero que lo haga pronto el próximo capítulo de este fic (La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru)…no, el de este fic!!

**La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru**…creo que la veo por el horizonte… n_n

Nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Donde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 6: En el corazón de la bestia**

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó su casa. A sus padres, la única familia que tenía. Pero a pesar de ello aún era capaz de escuchar los gritos que daba su madre. Gritos de dolor. Tanto por el que sufría su cuerpo como por ver a su hijo siendo arrebatado de su lado.

A su lado, con su mano siendo firmemente sujetada, camina una criatura irreal que a pesar de moverse era casi como un muñeco. Un muñeco de barro gigante que había sido enviado por alguien a su hogar para que se lo llevaran.

Umi finalmente sabía que fue lo que les ocurrió a sus amigos. Les habían dicho tantas cosas diferentes sobre cada uno que resultaba sumamente sospechoso. Que si fueron a visitar a familiares que vivían lejos, que si se pusieron enfermos y los enviaron a que les vieran los mejores isha……No importaba lo que les contasen, lo único que se mantenía en cada excusa inventada por los padres era la misma.

_'Enviaban lejos a sus hijos.'_

En estos momentos, mientras caminaba por un oscuro túnel que debía estar en alguna parte en las montañas…o vete tú a saber a ciencia cierta, no podía evitar pensar en qué tipo de excusa sus padres ocultarían su desaparición.

Sus padres.

Resultaba horrible que la última imagen que Umi tenía de ellos fuera con aquella mirada de desesperación en sus rostros. Un rostro, en el caso de su madre, en el que se debatía el dolor por la pérdida de su hijo como porque aquella criatura le hubiera aplastado su brazo cuando se negó a entregarle. Aquella mano inerte apretó y apretó hasta que se pudieron escuchar los huesos astillándose hasta terminar por quebrarse.

Tantos desaparecidos sin que nadie más que los propios padres tuvieran conocimiento de lo sucedido y que no podían hacer nada al respecto para evitar que como represalia pudieran hacerles daño.

De todo esto Umi sólo podía sacar como parte bueno el que ahora vería a sus amigos. Tal vez incluso entre todos ellos podían idear alguna manera de huir y poder regresar junto a sus familias sin que estos monstruos pudieran volver a por ellos.

Tantos desaparecidos. Solamente con los conocidos por él serían unos……

_'…treinta y dos…'_

De pronto una tenue luz pudo verse al fondo del túnel. Casi no aportaba la luminosidad suficiente para llamarse luz pero en poco tiempo, cuanto más se acercaba, a pesar de que la luz no parecía aumentar, Umi fue capaz de distinguir mejor el lugar donde se encontraba.

Mirando de reojo vio como aquella criatura, que en ningún momento desde su aparición en su casa había hecho ni el más mínimo sonido, caminaba con el mismo paso monótono sin titubear ni apartar la mirada del frente.

_'Si se puede llamarse mirada a eso.'_ Pensó Umi.

La criatura era tan simple como poderosa. Era como quien la hubiera hecho no se molestó en los detalles para darle una apariencia menos artificial y algo más humana. En parte eso era lo que le daba más miedo a Umi: su aspecto seudo humano que tenía. Cabeza, tronco y extremidades. Nada más y nada menos. Pero todo muy básico…como si hubiera sido construido por un niño demasiado pequeño para poder realizar con más detalle su construcción.

Cuando llegaron hasta la fuente de luz, Umi se encontró en una enorme cueva natural pero que de alguna manera parecía haber sido reconstruida para darle un aspecto artificial. No era como las demás cuevas que había visitado con sus compañeros del colegio o en las salidas con sus padres. Umi sabía que una cueva natural como esta no podía tener las paredes totalmente lisos, igual que parecía tener el techo…aunque este se encontraba a varios metros del suelo. Parecía ser como si alguien hubiera ahuecado el interior del lugar dándole una forma rectangular.

Y lo que más la diferenciaba de cualquier otra cueva era la extraña luz que parecía surgir de la propia sala y de ninguna parte en concreto…Eso y que en el centro mismo de la cueva había un montículo que podía pasar por el más rudimentario asiento que Umi hubiera visto. Parecía simplemente una acumulación de barro con cierta forma de asiento.

_**'SIÉNTATE'**_

Umi no pudo evitar dar un respingo, al sobresaltarse por la aparición inesperada de aquella voz, y agarrarse, buscando una protección que no tendría, en la mano de la criatura que siguió moviéndose hasta llevarlo ante el asiento. Entonces se detuvo y por primera vez en, tal vez, horas le soltó la mano.

El impulso de salir corriendo e intentar regresar con su familia era enorme, casi tan grande como el miedo que sentía por lo que aquel monstruo les pudiera hacer si lo intentase. El brazo de su madre no habría sido nada en comparación.

A su pesar Umi accedió a lo que la voz le había ordenado, porque había sido una orden y no una petición. Eso es algo que los hijos aprenden rápidamente gracias a los padres. A distinguir cuando se te está ordenando hacer algo.

"…por favor…quiero volver a mi casa…" la voz de Umi llena de cansancio y miedo resonó por toda la sala.

No hubo respuesta.

"…si hice algo malo…lo siento…no lo volveré a hacer…"

El silencio siguió siendo el único que le respondía.

De improviso tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos fueron envueltos por el mismo barro del que estaba hecho el asiento donde se encontraba Umi.

Aquello fue el detonante final.

Los gritos desesperados del niño y el llanto empezaron a rebotar por las paredes de la cueva hasta que su sonido era total allí dentro.

La luz, hasta ahora tenue e inofensiva, empezó a aumentar su intensidad lo que poco a poco le obligó a Umi a cerrar los ojos por no ser capaz de mantenerlos abiertos sin que resultase deslumbrado de una manera dolorosa.

La criatura que le había traído se volvió por el mismo camino una vez la luz empezó a brillar. Su inhumana calma no detuvo a Umi en un último intento desesperado por tratar de huir de allí.

"¡¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!!" en estos momentos no le importaba que aquella cosa fuera un trozo de barro. Necesitaba ayuda y allí únicamente estaban ellos dos. "¡¡AYÚDAME!! ¡¡LA LUZ ME HACE DAÑO, POR FAVOR!!"

Por supuestos no hubo ninguna repuesta…Solamente se trataba de un trozo de barro capaz de moverse. Su misión había sido la de traerle hasta allí. Nada más.

Mientras aquella criatura caminaba por el pasillo, ahora bien iluminado gracias a la luz que provenía de la sala a sus espaldas, podían escucharse los gritos de súplica de Umi y como eran silenciosamente ignorados.

"**¡¡¡AAAAARRRRGGGHH****!!!**"

Una vez más el silencio volvió a cubrir aquel oscuro lugar cuando la luz se extinguió por completo.

_0scuridad._

o_O ¿¡¿Malo?!? ¡¡Malo!! ¿¡¿Bad?!? ¡¡Bad!! O_o No puedo creerme que alguien pudiera pensar que soy, o pueda hacer algo, malo a propósito……Decirme, ¿qué tal el capítulo? ^_^

Tras tanto tiempo y de nuevo una muestra de…bueno, de…de algo que sucede…en el tatoukai…y que…supongo que se sabrá de qué va cuando alguien llegue allí y lo investigue.

Luminos: pues…¿así? Me parece que entonces con este capítulo te habrás tirado de los pelos. ; P Vamos, ¿a quién no le encantan estos capítulos de transición?......tampoco es que los hubiera dejado en una situación interesante…huy, ¡¡pero si es verdad que los dejé!!

DragFire: ¿El mejor capítulo? Vaya, pues se agradece saber estas cosas. No sé, tal vez ha avanzado demasiado…¿qué tal un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás? n_n ……no creo ni que yo sea tan 'malo'…huy, pero ¡¡sí que soy **malo**!! ; )

¿Yon tou Ryuu? Vaya me parece que Robin no ha sido lo suficientemente clara al respecto…aunque a mi torturadora favorita, O_ no se le escapa nada. Digamos simplemente: It tou Ryuu, Ni tou Ryuu, San tou Ryuu y finalmente Yon tou Ryuu. _

christti: Espero que no todo se haya quedado de palabra que si no ese ordenador tuyo se te puede poner muy chulo. Por ahora al mío lo tengo casi a pan y agua… u_u

¡¿Mi propia Noctámbula?! ^_^ Vaya, vaya…me parece a mi que alguien se ha entusiasmado mucho con un 'simple botón' ; D ……tu noctambulismo no será por…; )

Pues pasa esto…justamente lo que pensaste que ocurriría…es como si me leyeras la mente. n.n

Gabe Logan: Agradecido por tus palabras. Y lo de estos dos, la verdad es que me parece que tienen mucho por soltar y me parece que costará dejarles sueltos porque si no me veré incapaz de avanzar la historia. Seguro que a muchos no le importara, a ellos seguro que no, pero…aunque ellos no quieran los problemas acaban por encontrarles. Es lo que tiene estar bajo la estrella de los Mugiwara.

Dejar con ansias significa que estais totalmente a merced de Zoro y Robin. ¡Viva yo! y por supuesto, ¡¡VIVA ZORO Y VIVA ROBIN!!

: DD

Stnuky: Yo no soy 'malo'… ; DD …creo que esa palabra se puede quedar corta conmigo…yo soy…simplemente un '¿**escritor**?' Aunque eso no impide que sufra por no poder leer lo que me gusta. No lo entiendo, debería estar acostumbrado a que me pase lo mismo siempre que encuentra algo que me gusta leer para que aparezcan obstáculos en el camino. : (

Por suerte mi **fe** en ti es **ENORME!!**

Por favor…piensa, piensa seguro que aciertas!! n_n Aquí lo malo puede ser muy bueno. ; P

¡¿Qué puedo decir?! Es Nico Robin. ¿No es suficiente para ti? ; )

¿Y seguro qué no te conformarías con un croquis? Naaa, seguro que prefieres el video que grabaron O.O'

No digas esas cosas que como se me suelten demasiado…….je, no lo sabes tú bien!! n_n

LuNa. Como se me han quedado estos dos… : D

¿Tantas? Venga ya, no es bueno exagerar de esta manera que voy yo y me lo creo.

¡¿Esforzarme?! Si intentar sacar todos estos sucesos que no paran de dar vueltas por mi cabeza e intentar darles sentido puedes llamarlo 'esforzarse', entonces por supuesto que lo hago. Y con una sonrisa en los labios. ; )

Gracias por la felicitación…ahora ese día ha tenido más sentido porque con mi ordenador queriendo tomar el protagonismo ese día, lo necesitaba.

Y por supuesto bien recibidos esos **besos**. Siempre tengo lugar para ellos. n_n

NayruOne: Es genial encontrarme con nuevos lectores (que me dejan unas palabras de aliento) Espero que este capítulo no te haya cogido por sorpresa O.O Ha estas alturas ya sabrás que yo no tengo mucho control sobre lo que les ocurre a eses dos.

Llamémoslo…¿intriga?....no, ¡¡mala leche!! Creo que así es este fic…cuando quieres ver algo con tantas ganas…¡¡puff!! A esperar toca. ; DD

Forever and beyond!!!!

Hasta aquí por ahora. ¿Os gustó? review para criticarme…¿os encantó? Review para quejaros de mi…¿os 'otra vez nos la ha jugado'? ^o^

Espero que disfrutarais del capítulo. ¿Quién iba a decir que Robin hubiera-? Huy, ¡qué fallo! Ya me estaba confundiendo con el ¿siguiente? capítulo. Bueno, lo mejor para soportar la espera es leer otros fics interesantes que hay……….ya sabes que es lo que viene ahora…¿verdad? **'La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru'**

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

o_O O_o o_o O_o o_O O_O **x**_O

**x**_**x**

No soy tan malo…T.T


	8. Chapter 7

**Donde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 7: En el fondo**

Es conocida por cualquier persona esa sensación de paz que se tiene cuando se está bajo el agua. Son momentos en los que por unos instantes pareces estar en conexión con todo lo que te rodea y que formas parte de ello. Ser uno con la creación. Una sensación de calma y sosiego que muchos ansían poder sentir en su vida de manera natural.

Con un gesto o con una mirada. Con una caricia o con unas palabras.

Con alguien.

La persona a la que amas.

Hacía unos segundos se encontraba en el fondo del mar ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera él mismo y la inmensidad del abismo que le rodeaba. A diferencia de muchos no se encontraba ahí por una búsqueda espiritual o buscándose a si mismo y tampoco por haber sido arrojado por la borda de un barco para que luchase por su vida contra los peligros de Grand Line. No. Zoro buscaba el camino que insistentemente desde unos días le insistía en llevar hacia el tatoukai Nakusuto.

Lo llamaba…hasta ahora.

Justo cuando se encontraba en medio de ninguna parte sin posibilidad de hacer nada más que intentar llegar a ese lugar…va y es incapaz de encontrar la dirección.

Ya sabía que todo aquello era demasiado extraño para que fuera cierto pero, a su pesar tenía que estar de acuerdo con Nami de que sus experimentos habían probado que únicamente era capaz de encontrar el camino hacia el tatoukai si se sumergía en el agua.

Hasta ahora.

Con esta mala noticia inició el regreso al shark dándole vueltas a la cabeza de cómo iba a decirle a Robin que en estos momentos se encontraban perdidos en medio del mar. Tampoco ayudaba para nada el que ella por poseer los poderes de la Hana Hana no mi le resultase imposible nadar, algo que Zoro pensaba que cuando al shark se le acabase el combustible iban a tener que hacer sin remedio.

Siguiendo los 'brazos fleur' que Robin había puesto para que no se perdiera, y a pesar de todo lo que pudiera llegar a objetar Zoro sabía que era necesario, llegó hasta al shark y se introdujo a su interior por la esclusa que tan mala espina seguía dándole. Para Zoro no tenía sentido hacerle un agujero al shark si no tienes en mente hundirlo.

Pero cuando finalmente emergió en el interior del shark…con la cabeza y los brazos fuera del agua, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, las únicas palabras que lograron dejar sus labios fueron interrumpidas.

"…Robin tenemos un prob-"

La visión que tenía frente a él le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Ante él se encontró de espaldas a la figura desnuda de la mujer que lo tenía fuera de si. Decir que la amaba era tan simple como que el sol sale por el día. Robin era simplemente él mismo. Nunca había dado crédito a toda esa palabrería sobre el amor, el amor verdadero y amor a primera vista pero tampoco lo hacía sobre encontrar su media naranja. Algo que precisamente le iría mejor a Nami que a Zoro.

Mandarinas.

Pero todo eso cambió al conocer a Miss All Sunday. Su reacción no sólo era para defenderse de un enemigo si no para acabar con alguien que había logrado darle la vuelta a su mundo…y solamente con una sola mirada de sus ojos azules. En aquellos momentos a Zoro no le había parecido justo lo que le sucedía…lo que sentía por ella. Y por supuesto en cada siguiente encuentro, por suerte no muy extensos, Robin se iba introduciendo cada vez más profundamente en el corazón de Zoro y en el lugar al que nadie más salvo unas pocas personas, a las que jamás se atrevería a confesárselo, podían residir.

Su alma.

Como intentó ignorarla…o, por supuesto, demonizarla desde entonces. Pero no había manera. Nada de lo que hacía tenía el más mínimo efecto en sus sentimientos por ella. Al fin creyó haberlo conseguido cuando les había abandonado por el CP-9. Por el Sekai Seifu. Era perfecto. Abandono. Traición. Y por si fuera poco aquella mirada fría que había intentado ser su despedida de Zoro.

Pero para su sorpresa no hubo alivio…no regresó a su antigua manera de ser. Y Zoro supo que se había estado engañando durante demasiado tiempo. Las personas una vez crecen no pueden volver a ser niños. _'Luffy, por supuesto, es la excepción que confirma la regla.'_ Y por supuesto cuando amas a alguien incondicionalmente con todo tu corazón, con todo tu cuerpo y con toda tu alma…sin reservas…jamás puedes volver atrás porque ahora ya no vives sólo por ti o para ti, ni siquiera para tus nakamas. Tu vida le pertenece como la de ella te pertenece.

Ambas son una.

Tu vida y su vida.

Admitirlo siempre es el primer paso para lograr avanzar en la vida.

_'Amo a Nico Robin.'_

Aquel cuerpo cuya suavidad envidia la seda más pura fue cubierto por un negurije justo en el momento en que los ojos de Zoro se posaron sobre Robin. Por suerte o para aumentar la tortura, que de alguna manera sabía que se avecinaba, el negurije le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus muslos en la frontera de sus cardiacas nalgas.

Por supuesto esta era la primera vez que veía a Robin llevando una pieza de lencería. Resultaba ridículo pensarlo pero nunca se había imaginado que Robin pudiera tener algo semejante en su posesión. No que no tuviese lencería, era una mujer después de todo, si no que pudiera tener algo tan sensual y condenadamente sexy a bordo.

No podía evitar pensar desde cuando lo tenía y por qué, ya que no pensaba que fuera algo que Robin se pusiera cada noche al ir a dormir. No algo así. Pero ahora mismo todos estos pensamientos abandonaron la mente de Zoro porque no venían a cuento. Lo que de verdad importaba era que lo estaba llevando para él…y había esperado a que volviese al shark para ponérselo lo que le dio la oportunidad de contemplar un atisbo del cuerpo que tenía grabado a fuego en su ser.

Robin se volvió hacia Zoro con su eterna sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Tal vez sería su contraprestación por la escena que tuvieron en el baño…pero si eso fuera verdad, entonces, esto aún no había terminado.

Con un grácil movimiento Zoro salió del agua y se quedó parado delante de Robin mientras sobre su cuerpo se deslizaban afortunadas gotas de agua.

_'Afortunadas gotas de agua_' pensó Robin.

Zoro también sonreía en un intento de provocarla de la misma manera en que ella estaba lográndolo con él.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Zoro era incapaz de permanecer quieto por mucho tiempo ante esta onna.

"Por supuesto, kenshi-san." Si ella continua sonriéndole de esa manera Zoro sabía que maldeciría estar en el shark. "Pero antes…" Una toalla le cayó sobre la cabeza de Zoro. "…deberías hacer algo pues estás todo mojado y…se ve muy fría el agua." Sus ojos no se apartaban del pecho desnudo de Zoro.

"Precisamente sobre eso, ¿no tienes frío así…vestida?" su mirada apreciando lo que el negurije mostraba, insinuaba y claramente mostraba del cuerpo de Robin.

"Creo que no eres quién para preguntarme eso, kenshi-san." Ahora era la mirada de Robin quien examinaba con gran detenimiento el cuerpo de Zoro. "Cuando eres tú quien está todo mojado."

Zoro empezó a secarse la cabeza con lentos movimientos. Nunca abandonando aquellos ojos azules que lo devoraban vivo.

"¿Solamente yo?" sus labios se torcieron en su sonrisa diabólica. "Tal vez, pero supongo que eso puede cambiar pronto."

Robin no había necesitado nada más que estar bajo la mirada de Zoro para que su cuerpo reaccionara pero también sabía que si disfrutaba de algo era de provocarle.

"¿Por qué, kenshi-san?" sus manos recorrían aquel firme estómago antes de recorrer su cintura hasta sus muslos. "¿Tienes algo en mente para…calentarme?"

La temperatura entre los dos parecía estar subiendo varios grados, lo que quedó confirmado cuando Zoro arrojó a un lado la toalla tras secarse la cabeza y cuando Robin le iba a decir algo sobre el resto de su cuerpo, sobre secárselo, su piel empezó a despedir tanto calor que el agua empezó a evaporársele. En pocos segundos Zoro se encontraba completamente seco.

Los ojos de Robin no pudieron evitar abrirse más de la cuenta sorprendida por aquella muestra de…ardor por ella. A su mente le vino un dicho que le iba perfectamente a este momento: _'Si juegas con fuego, acabarás quemándote.'_ Y ella ya era capaz de sentir el fuego de su cuerpo reaccionar al de Zoro. Cada paso dado que los iba acercando solamente servía para que las brasas se avivaran.

"En mente…en cuerpo."

Zoro se detuvo finalmente cuando sus cuerpos acabaron teniendo un ligero contacto entre ellos. Robin entornó sus ojos mientras Zoro levantaba una ceja inquisitivamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes…?" la mirada de Zoro volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Robin. "¿…este negurije?"

Rodeándola pudo apreciar lo bien que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo el negurije. Y no podía pensar en el 'triste' momento en que ya no lo llevaría puesto. Que si él tenía algo que decir al respecto, no le faltaba mucho tiempo para que ocurriese.

Para su sorpresa vio como aquellas dos joyas empezaron a humedecerse a su pesar, era obvio que Robin intentaba evitar entristecerse y, por supuesto, ponerse a llorar en este momento. Con lo bien que estaba yendo y sólo fueron necesarias unas pocas palabras para que la magia empezara a evaporarse como el agua lo hizo del cuerpo de Zoro.

_'Es el pasado, Robin. Todo es diferente ahora…'_

"Yo…lo compré en Mocktown…" admitió casi sin voz Robin.

_'¿Mocktown?…¿…hace tanto tiempo…?'_

"Pensé…pensé que sería una buena sorpresa para ti." Su voz ganó algo más de confianza. Si debía decirse, lo mejor era no guardarse nada.

Lo había comprado para darle una sorpresa a él. Desde Mocktown. Pero Zoro recordaba que eso había sido apenas unos días después de que Robin le exigiera a Luffy unirse a los Mugiwara. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en comprarse lencería para él, si lo único que hizo Zoro esos días fue tratarla como si aún fuera su enemiga? Siempre bajo sospecha…

"Nunca dejándome fuera de tu vista…" dijo Robin como si supiera lo que estaba pensando Zoro y acertando de lleno. "Siempre manteniéndome bajo vigilancia, sin que ninguno de mis movimientos escapase a tu atenta mirada."

A pesar de todo lo sucedido desde entonces, entre sus nakamas y por supuesto entre ellos dos, que en parte le había dado la razón por haberla tenido bajo sospecha, no se podía quitar la sensación de haber sido injusto con ella.

"Si no me hubieras tratado de esa manera, kenshi-san…" otra vez le leyó la mente. Una mano se posó en la mejilla de Zoro. "…estando pendiente de mi, siempre atento, no me habría sentido tan atraída por ti desde la primera vez que nos vimos."

Un depredador reconoce a otro.

_'Un corazón necesitado reconoce a otro.'_

Zoro frotó su mejilla contra la mano de Robin mientras una de sus manos la cogía por su muñeca. La otra se agarró a su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Los sucesos en Skypiea me impidieron dar el paso hacia tu lado y después…" Robin seguía teniendo muy frescos los acontecimientos en Water 7. "…después todos nos conjuramos en contra."

Sin decir nada atrajo su boca contra la suya y sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y cálido beso. La mano de Zoro dejó libre la de Robin y cuando se dio cuenta de su recién adquirida libertad se deslizó por su cabello hasta detenerse en su nuca. Lentas caricias de sus dedos lograban provocarle de la misma manera en que lo hacía el beso que compartían, como el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Zoro jamás podía tener suficiente de Robin…y ella no tenía intención de dejarle alejarse de su lado. Para bien o para mal.

_'Somos uno.'_

Sin saberlo compartieron un mismo pensamiento.

Pronto sus bocas empezaron a devorarse, sus lenguas batallaban por el control mientras sus dientes marcaban su territorio en los labios ajenos. La mano bajó de su cintura hasta llegar a su muslo que lo recibió con una calidez ardiente. Robin levantó la pierna bajo la dirección de aquella mano y se enredó en la cintura de Zoro. El negurije siendo tan corto y ajustado se le fue subiendo lentamente con estos movimientos. Pero ahora ya no importaba.

Ahora Robin no tenía frío. Ahora estaba ardiendo de calor.

¡De Pasión!

Pero si algo distinguía a Robin del resto de la gente era que su cerebro no se detenía en un acto en concreto y, a pesar de sentirse llevada hacia placenteros lugares donde hacía tiempo que deseaba que Zoro la llevase, no pudo evitar recordar las primeras palabras que su desnudez había sido capaz de silenciarle a Zoro cuando regresó al shark.

Los besos de Zoro tenían ahora como objetivo el tierno cuello de Robin mientras sus manos tenían firmemente sujeto sus, ahora, desnudas nalgas pues el negurije ya se le había subido hasta el bajo vientre.

Robin estaba bien sujeta con ambas piernas a la cintura de Zoro mientras sus cuerpos se apretaban y frotaban el uno contra el otro. El húmedo calor de su cuerpo contra la ardiente dureza del de Zoro.

Su aliento salía en trabajados jadeos que le hacían costoso el poder hablarle. Aunque no podía dejarse de preguntar por qué tenía que preguntarle algo en estos momentos…que mal podía hacer esperar unos minutos…quince minutos…media hora…una hora…toda la tarde…

_'El resto de mi vida.'_

Pero la imagen que podía ver a través del ojo de buey le hizo recordar, a su pesar, de cual era la situación en la que se encontraban y por qué Zoro había salido del shark…y no, no fue para regalarle la vista con su cuerpo mojado.

_'No completamente.'_

"…kenshi-san…"

Robin no podía creerse que difícil resultaba recuperar el habla mientras una mano se había introducido bajo el negurije y le acariciaba la espalda. Por supuesto que ese gesto había acabado por levantárselo hasta sus pechos. Pechos que estaban siendo saboreados por la boca de Zoro. Su lengua mordisqueaba sus pezones erectos provocándole espasmos que la llevaban a frotarse con más fuerza contra Zoro. Sus uñas clavándose en la tierna carne del cuerpo del kenkaku que parecía ajeno a las heridas producidas en estos momentos de abandonada pasión.

"¿…qué fue…lo que dijiste…?" le preguntó Robin pero traicionándose a si misma volvió a besarle impidiéndole responder. Si es que Zoro lo fuera a hacer, por supuesto.

El beso se prolongó más de lo previsto inconscientemente provocado por el cuerpo de Robin que no deseaba terminar con este placer antes de que pudiera sentir todo lo que le podía ofrecer el cuerpo de Zoro.

"¿…cuándo…?" logró decir Zoro en el momento que Robin recuperaba su aliento.

Un par de 'brazos fleur' agarraron los brazos de Zoro y lo mantuvieron sujetos contra la pared del shark. Volviendo a su verticalidad, Robin empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de Zoro desde sus labios dirigiéndose hacía abajo…no sin antes darle un rápido beso en la frente que logró sacarle unas risas a ambos.

"…al volver…al shark…" le dijo entre besos y mordiscos.

Era el turno de Robin para torturarle con sus labios sedientos y su lengua caliente. A diferencia de Zoro, Robin no se cortó a la hora de morderle el pecho y por supuesto aquellos pezones erectos que lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los gemidos lograban salir entre sus dientes apretados. Tal vez no debía haber sido tan ansioso en sus atenciones al cuerpo de Robin porque ahora era ella quien se lo estaba haciendo pagar. A pesar de todo podía estar así eternamente y jamás podría tener suficiente de las atenciones que Robin profesaba a su cuerpo.

Tras darse un buen atracón con sus abdominales y hacerle ver estrellas en el fondo del mar cuando su lengua alcanzó su ombligo Robin estaba lo suficiente abajo del cuerpo de Zoro para que hubiera podido sentir su erección justo contra sus pechos previamente antes de que fuera levantada por sus brazos. Ahora era su turno para estar atrapada contra la pared.

Robin no se había percatado de que había perdido el control de su poder y sus 'brazos fleur' se habían desvanecido devolviéndole la libertad y el control a Zoro.

"Ah, eso…" recordó Zoro sin mucho interés. "…pues que vamos a morir."

La cara de sorpresa de Robin le permitió cogerla desprevenida y besarla con más intensidad teniendo la guardia baja. No pasó ni un segundo para que Robin reaccionase a su beso obligándole a su lengua a volver a su propia boca. Al separar sus labios se llevó el inferior del de Zoro entre sus dientes.

La sonrisa de Robin le aceleraba, si eso era posible, aún más el corazón de Zoro.

"…y puede saberse… ¿por qué…?" le preguntó con poco interés una totalmente acalorada Robin como si el hablar sobre sus cercanas muertes fuera un tema tan manido que resultase de alguna manera aburrido.

Ahora una mano, surgida en la espalda de Zoro, le agarró por el pelo tirando hacia atrás para darle un perfecto acceso de su cuello a Robin.

El kenkaku no contestó inmerso en los placenteros besos que Robin le estaba dando por su cuello. Al ver que Zoro no estaba por la labor de darle la respuesta a su pregunta decidió que tal vez necesitase un buen estímulo.

"…creo que te pregunté… ¿por qué íbamos a morir, kenshi-san?" los dientes de Robin se cerraron sobre la clavícula de Zoro dándole un profundo mordisco.

El siseo de placer surgido de los labios de Zoro llevó hasta su límite al cuerpo de Robin que ya había dejado muy atrás cualquier posibilidad de control.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi…opinión acerca…del experimento de Nami?" la voz acalorada de Zoro resultaba irreconocible.

A pesar de que aquello vino por su propia pregunta, y que sabía que Zoro era únicamente suyo…Robin no pudo evitar enfadarse, lo de celosa quedaba muy atrás, al escuchar el nombre de su nakama mientras estaban en un momento tan privado e íntimo que debería ser para ellos dos solos. Su reacción fue volver a devorarle la boca a Zoro pero esta vez, cuando sus lenguas volvieron a repetir su baile, engañó a la de Zoro para que la siguiera al interior de la boca de Robin…entonces… ¡Le mordió!

Al instante de haberle pegado el bocado Robin se arrepintió y liberó la lengua de Zoro pensando que se había pasado y exagerado su reacción pues Zoro no había nombrado a Nami nada más que para responder a la pregunta que ella misma le había hecho.

"Pues adivina…" Zoro sonreía mientras pasaba la lengua entre sus labios saboreando la sangre que le provocó el mordisco de Robin. "…no encuentro la dirección al tatoukai."

Aquello significaba que estaban ciertamente en peligro porque sin poder conocer la dirección a seguir y sin ningún logu pousu que les sirviera para llegar a cualquier otro lugar…Ciertamente podía decirse que estaban muertos.

Robin se abrazó al cuello de Zoro y volvió a besarlo mientras se sujetaba de nuevo a su cintura con sus piernas. Le encantaba. Esta vez su lengua siendo un poco más amable con su compañera.

La mente de Robin buscaba una posible solución al problema en el que se habían metido sin saber cómo…y precisamente esa era la causa de todo, porque sabiendo lo que había fallado esta vez podrían repetir el éxito obtenido en las pruebas previas.

_'…repetir…'_

Cuando Robin separó sus labios de los de Zoro, este supo que había pasado algo que, en el fondo, no le iba a gustar. Fue una sensación casi imperceptible pero que fue suficiente para que se llevara el momento en el que se habían instalado.

_'Tampoco es que fuera mi lugar predilecto para que por fin terminásemos lo empezado…para esto habría sido preferible el puesto de vigía…'_

Robin posó sus pies desnudos en el suelo sin apartar sus ojos de los de Zoro.

"…debemos…hacer lo que sabemos…que funciona…"

Robin se concentraba en recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, pero el que Zoro le estuviera colocando su negurije correctamente sobre su cuerpo cubriéndoselo mientras sus dedos acariciaban su piel desnuda y ardiente, no ayudaba mucho. La sonrisa en el rostro del kenkaku le dijo a Robin de que sabía lo que le estaba haciendo y disfrutaba cada segundo de ello.

Una vez colocado el negurije Robin pensó que aquella dulce tortura había terminado, pero Zoro tenía otras cosas en mente.

"¿Y qué sería eso que sabemos?" le preguntó Zoro mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Robin hasta el final de su nombre. Una…y otra vez…Eso si, con la sana intención de que no quedase ninguna arruga en el negurije.

Robin tenía los ojos cerrados intentando disfrutar al máximo de aquellas 'inocentes' caricias.

"Repetir el experimento de koukaisha-san." Anunció Robin abriendo de pronto los ojos. Fue necesario para no dejarse llevar a las profundidades.

Zoro no entendía lo que podía estar pensando Robin. Ya le había dejado claro que no podía saber por donde quedaba el tatoukai entonces, ¿por qué volver a repetir aquel inútil experimento?

"Si acabo de meterme en el agua y no ha pasado nada, ¿qué ha cambiado desde entonces…que sea relevante para el caso?" la parte final fue dicha con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una sonrisa que fue reflejada por la propia de Robin. Sus manos descansaban sobre el pecho de Zoro añorantes de las sensaciones vividas…pero sabiendo que ahora no era el momento pues sus vidas estaban en peligro.

_'¿Salvar nuestras vidas…o vivirlas?_'

"…salvarlas para poder vivirlas…" Robin apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Zoro. Cuando sintió como sus brazos la abrazaban delicadamente giró la cabeza para apoyar su mejilla izquierda.

"Tú lo que quieres es verme otra vez calado hasta los huesos." Bromeó Zoro mientras se sumergía en el aroma de Robin. Ella no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. "Me parece que alguien tiene un húmedo fetiche." Robin escuchaba como el propio corazón de Zoro aún no había recuperado su ritmo normal. Resonaba por todo su cuerpo.

_'…pum…pum…pum…'_

Con gran pesar se apartó del cuerpo de Zoro que seguía emanando un calor que empezaba a aturdir su mente y pronto se olvidaría de lo que debía hacerse para volver a sumergirse en sus deseos.

"Debes repetir exactamente el experimento que hiciste en el Sunny." Le empezó a explicar Robin mientras sus 'brazos fleur' le traían a Zoro su ropa. La que llevaba durante las pruebas. "Hay que eliminar cualquier posibilidad para que podamos averiguar que ha fallado esta vez."

Los ojos de Zoro se posaron sobre su ropa antes de volver a Robin a la que miró de la cabeza a los pies. Era algo que debía hacerse…lo que fuera por ella. Pero cuando intentó coger su camiseta, Robin se la apartó.

"¿Y ahora qué sucede, Robin?" le preguntó cruzándose de brazos con falsa impaciencia ya que ambos sabían como preferían estar en estos momentos.

"…nada, solamente que me parece un crimen…" la voz de Robin no le servía de ayuda a Zoro para centrarse en su 'deber'. "…tener que cubrir un cuerpo como el tuyo…"

"¿Un crimen?" el tono de Zoro burlón. "Pero si eres una kaizoku, deberías estar acostumbrada a cometer crímenes."

Robin cogió la camiseta y con gran lentitud, y a su pesar, empezó a vestir a Zoro. Poco a poco el torso del kenkaku fue cubierto por la ropa hasta terminar por ocultarlo completamente.

"Jamás he cometido un crimen mayor a este, kenshi-san." Robin se abrazó a Zoro para ocultar la gran sonrisa de su rostro. "Si el Sekai Seifu se enterase de esto seguro que triplicaría mi houshoukin."

Pudo sentir las risas contenidas por Zoro reverberar por todo su cuerpo. Lo que hizo que Robin le diera un par de inconsistentes golpes con el puño.

"¡No tiene gracia!" se quejó sin fuerzas Robin evitando reírse.

"Eso lo dirás tú…pero desde mi punto de vista la situación se ve muy diferente." Zoro la apartó lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro. Un rostro ruborizado que la hacía aún más bella si algo así fuera posible. "Tu experimento…¿debe ser idéntico al que se hizo en el Sunny?"

"Así es, kenshi-san." Robin notó como Zoro había evitado decir el nombre de Nami. Sabía que no existía ningún problema entre ellos pero esta pequeña concesión la valoraba de corazón. Le indicaba que haría cualquier cosa, por insignificante que pudiera parecer, por ella. "¿Lo preguntas por algo en concreto?"

La sonrisa de Zoro le ponía los pelos de punta a Robin…de una manera no literal, por supuesto.

"Bien, porque en ese experimento…" Robin siguió la mirada de Zoro hacia abajo. "…yo no llevaba bañador."

Ahora la sonrisa de Robin hacía pareja con la de Zoro. Visto desde fuera parecerían totalmente fuera de si mismos. La verdad era que simplemente estaban teniendo un momento de relajación para quitar hierro al problema en el que se encontraban. Eso y que tenían una gran necesidad de sentir el contacto de la piel del otro sobre la suya propia.

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos al respecto, kenshi-san?" su tono divertido casi se le atragantó al ver lo que reflejaban los ojos de Zoro. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Robin. "Opinaría lo mismo si no estuviéramos bajo el agua…"

Sus manos le sujetaron firmemente el rostro atrayéndolo hacia ella, hasta que sus labios volvieron a reencontrarse de nuevo. Si de algo no podía tener suficiente era del sabor de sus besos…de su cuerpo.

Mientras disfrutaban de la calidez de sus lenguas intentando dominar el espacio entre sus labios, unas cuantos 'brazos fleur' aparecieron tanto en el techo del shark como en el suelo. Absorto como estaba con las sensaciones que estaba teniendo al besar a Robin, de ninguna manera Zoro fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para permitir a Robin hablar coherentemente y que Zoro pudiera saber lo que le iba a decir. En verdad un par de palabras únicamente.

"¡Te pillé!"

Dos pares de 'brazos fleur' lo levantaron del suelo mientras otro par le quitaba el bañador, al momento otros 'brazos fleur' le pusieron el pantalón que había llevado durante los experimentos en el Sunny.

Todo ello sin apartar sus ojos de los de Zoro y su 'dulce' sonrisa en sus labios.

Los 'brazos fleur' desaparecieron dejando atrás a un sorprendido Zoro y a una ligeramente satisfecha Robin.

"Mira que bien, ni siquiera intentaste un vistazo." Zoro no sabía lo que pensar. "Eso no sé si tengo que tomármelo bien o tomármelo a mal."

"¿La verdad, kenshi-san?" le preguntó Robin con su tono conspirador.

Por supuesto ya habían quedado en decirse la verdad pero Zoro asintió confirmando lo que quería recibir…acerca de la pregunta.

Robin bajó levemente su mirada hacia el suelo a su derecha, lo que fue imitado por Zoro al momento. Justo cuando los ojos de Zoro lo vieron desapareció en la característica explosión de pétalos.

_'…ojos fleur…'_ se dijo para si Zoro.

"Eres mala." Zoro la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. El gemido de sorpresa, y excitación, obtenido era una pequeña compensación. "Creo que no debo perderte de vista…por mi propio bien…pero sobre todo por el tuyo."

"¿Estarías al lado de una kaizoku que acaba de cometer el mayor crimen conocido…o en este caso, desconocido para el resto del mundo?" sus palabras abandonaban lentamente su boca mientras sus labios captaban toda la atención de los ojos de Zoro.

_'Estos labios…'_

"…nunca podrás librarte de mi…lo siento pero acostúmbrate a tenerme a tu lado durante toda la eternidad…" la voz de Zoro totalmente seria.

Robin sonreía contenta…feliz…

_'…maliciosamente…'_

Zoro comprendió lo que iba a pasar justo cuando fue elevado de nuevo del suelo por sus 'brazos fleur' y, sin poder evitarlo, lanzado a la exclusa de vuelta al agua.

"Te volví a pillar, kenshi-san."

Cogido desprevenido por estar demasiado atento a aquellos sabrosos labios que se le escapó ese 'lo siento' sin darse cuenta. Zoro estaba seguro que en estos momentos ella se estaría riendo a su costa. Y esa imagen logró sacarle una sonrisa en vez de enfadarle como había sido habitual en su antigua 'relación'. Ahora todo era diferente entre ellos dos.

_'A mejor.'_

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de volver al interior del shark, y demostrarle a Robin lo que conseguía provocarle con sus acciones, Zoro también era consciente de que lo primero era encontrar el camino al tatoukai…entonces luego tendrían tiempo para cobrarse las cuentas pendientes.

_'…otra vez…pero, ¿por qué me está pasando esto ahora?…'_

Zoro intentó 'buscar' la dirección al tatoukai con la vista a pesar de saber que eso resultaba totalmente imposible, lo de que era ridículo se lo guardaba para si mismo. Una vez más habían errado con sus ideas. No tenía nada que ver con lo que llevase puesto y, a su pesar, no tenía idea de cual podría ser la causa real.

Debía volver al shark para ver si a Robin se le podía ocurrir algo útil. Cuando Zoro se volvió hacia el shark quedó justamente a la altura del ojo de buey, gracias al cual podía ver el interior del submerge.

Ante él se encontraba Robin que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Su postura idéntica a la que le ofreció en Skypiea cuando se habían quedado a solas en el Going no Merry, su mirada ansiosa y sus manos a la espalda mostrando una actitud dulce y algo tímida. La realidad era muy diferente. Robin estaba lo suficientemente alejada del ojo de buey para que Zoro pudiera verla de cuerpo entero e incluso dio un giro para que así fuera capaz de verla tanto por delante como por detrás. Todo ello mientras le lanzaba una mirada insinuantemente traviesa.

_'¿No sabe qué si sigue así voy a ahogarme?'_

Y como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Robin empezó a caminar hacia el ojo de buey mientras hacía ver que estaba pensando en quitarse el negurije lentamente. Por supuesto que al primer paso se volvió para ponerse a caminar de espaldas, lo que logró hacer reír a Zoro involuntariamente y le hizo perder algo del escaso aire que tenía en los pulmones, lo que le dio la oportunidad de observar como se deslizaba el negurije por su suave espalda. Perdido en aquella tersa piel Zoro no se percató de que Robin ya se encontraba totalmente desnuda pero tan cerca estaba del ojo de buey que únicamente podía verse su espalda.

_'Y mientras, yo aquí sin ser capaz de encontrar una maldita dirección.'_

Volviéndose de frente Robin le guiñó un ojo a Zoro mientras le hizo ver con un gesto que iba a retroceder para que pudiera disfrutar de toda su belleza. La sonrisa de Robin indicaba que le estaba haciendo sufrir para su propio disfrute.

_'Algo que sabe que acabará por pagar.'_

Zoro solamente podía ver el rostro de Robin y como preparatorio de su show alzó una de sus manos hacia el ojo de buey e inició una cuenta atrás de cinco segundos.

Cinco.

_'Cuatro.'_

"Tres."

Dos.

"'Uno'"

Robin desapareció a un lado del ojo de buey escondiéndose de la vista de Zoro.

_'Y ahí se perdió ver el nacimiento de una Megami.'_

De un lado del ojo de buey asomó el rostro burlón de Robin. Cuando volvió a ponerse a la vista de Zoro pudo comprobar que seguía llevando su negurije mientras le hacía gestos de negación con un dedo reprobándole su comportamiento.

Los dos se pusieron a reír sin poder evitarlo, ella más segura al encontrarse en el interior del shark, en cambio Zoro estaba perdiendo tiempo y aire por momentos.

De pronto el rostro de Robin perdió toda la alegría y le señaló con una mano urgentemente detrás de él. Zoro se giró a tiempo de ver como una serpiente marina estaba a punto de darle un buen bocado. De manera natural su mano fue en busca de sus katana pero la sorpresa que recibió fue mayúscula al no recordar que las había dejado en el shark.

_'Baka.'_

Ajena a sus problemas la serpiente dio el bocado prometido…por suerte Zoro fue capaz de dar una brazada que le hizo retroceder lo justo para poder evitar aquel peligroso mordisco.

Alrededor de la boca de la serpiente aparecieron suficientes 'brazos fleur' para poder mantenerle la boca cerrada el tiempo suficiente para que Zoro le pudiera propinar un fuerte golpe a doble mano en la cabeza que logró mandar a la serpiente de vuelta al abismo totalmente inconsciente.

_'Ahora seguramente te tocará hacer el papel de meshi para alguien.'_

Zoro no dedicó un segundo pensamiento y regresó al shark lo más rápido que podía. Por suerte los 'brazos fleur' que le indicaban el camino, por si acaso, eran de gran ayuda.

Lo primero que hizo al sacar la cabeza del agua no fue intentar recuperar el aire para sus castigados pulmones, que tuvieron que sufrir por la poca cantidad que había sido capaz de reunir antes de que Robin le arrojase al agua, si no buscar a la onna que le había arrojado al agua. ¿El motivo?

"Tampoco encontraste la dirección, ¿verdad, kenshi-san?"

Zoro volvió su mirada en dirección de la voz de Robin para encontrársela con esa sonrisa tan de ella, una mano en la cintura y…el negurije cubriendo su cuerpo, o lo que podía ocultar con tan poca tela y tantas transparencias.

"¿Dije o no dije que todo esto no tenía sent-?" Zoro se calló su pregunta cuando Wadou se le acercó volando. "Pero, ¿qué?"

Zoro cogió su amada katana antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en aquella onna que no paraba ni un segundo para dejarle recuperar el aliento.

"Si no me equivoco, kenshi-san, durante todos los episodios en los que fuiste capaz de averiguar la dirección del tatoukai llevabas contigo tus katana." Le explicó Robin a la pregunta no formulada.

"Yo siempre llevo encima mis katana." Le aseguró Zoro mientras colocaba a Wadou en su lugar. "Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver mis kata-" ahora era Sandai Kitetsu quien fue lanzada. "¡Oye, un poco de respecto!" se quejó Zoro al ver el trato recibido por sus katana.

Robin le sonría sagazmente mientras mantenía a Yubashiri contra su pecho. De ninguna manera iba a lanzársela sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba. La culpa y el sentido común podían prevalecer algunas veces.

"¿Preferirías que te las hubiera entregado de una patada, kenshi-san?" la insinuación en sus palabras no pasó desapercibida para Zoro.

_'¡Oroka onna! Siempre hablando entre ellas.'_

Por lo menos Zoro podía ver que Yubashiri no iba a recibir el mismo trato, lo que logró entristecerle al acordarse de lo que le había sucedido. Sumido en estos pensamientos Zoro fue a colocar a Sandai Kitetsu en su sitio al lado de Wadou…

"…… …"

_'…no puede ser cierto…'_

Pero lo era. Sin ningún lugar a duda. Finalmente Zoro sabía lo que estaba pasando…aunque no el por qué o cómo era capaz de estar ocurriendo algo así.

"La dirección al tatoukai es por ahí." Le anunció Zoro señalando con un dedo hacia el noroeste tomando como norte la cabeza del shark.

El anuncio cogió por sorpresa a Robin pero, a pesar de no comprender las causas de que Zoro supiera de pronto la dirección correcta, no dudó en cambiar su rumbo actual por el dado por Zoro. Sus 'brazos fleur' que estaban al mando del shark no tenían ni que hacerse ese tipo de cuestiones, simplemente seguían las órdenes dadas por Robin.

"¿Y cómo es que puedes saber de pronto la dirección, kenshi-san?"

La pregunta era una que el propio Zoro se había hecho y por eso no se molestó cuando Robin se la hizo. Además conocía la hambrienta curiosidad de la que hacía gala Robin y esta era una de las pocas veces en las que se encontraba en posesión de una información de la que ella carecía. Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

Robin sabía lo que estaba pensando Zoro y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

"No soy yo."

Las palabras de Zoro confundieron a Robin. Entonces sacó su mano derecha del agua junto a una de sus katana.

"**¡Es Sandai Kitetsu!**"

Los ojos de Robin se centraron en la katana que Zoro tenía en su mano mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando. Ya que, ¿cómo era posible que fuera la katana quien fuera la que indicase la dirección al tatoukai?

Notando la curiosidad en la mirada de Robin, Zoro aprovechó ese momento para salir del agua. Una vez más la camiseta totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Por unos instantes el interés de Robin pasó del misterio de Sandai Kitetsu al conocido cuerpo de Zoro.

"Sabía que lo que te importaba de verdad era volver a tenerme totalmente empapado." Le dijo Zoro mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Robin no podía engañar a su propio cuerpo de que la visión de Zoro lograba hacerle olvidar el mundo a su alrededor. A pesar de ello únicamente su mano traidora fue quien cedió a sus impulsos y se puso a acariciar el torso desnudo de Zoro.

"¿Cómo es posible que Sandai Kitetsu pueda saber la dirección del tatoukai?" le preguntó Robin mientras sus dedos disfrutaban de aquella humedad.

Zoro se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

"Lo único que sé es que cuando metí a Sandai bajo el agua," Zoro cubrió la mano de Robin con una propia. "volví a escuchar 'eso' otra vez."

_'¿Eso?'_

"¿No puedes ser más específico, kenshi-san?" el interés por el misterio sumado al calor del cuerpo de Zoro la estaba volviendo inestable.

Zoro le llevó la mano a sus labios donde le dio un suave beso antes de llevársela hacia su otra mano. Hasta Sandai Kitetsu. Allí hizo que ella también sujetase la katana. Robin entendía lo que estaba haciendo Zoro. Quería que ella también fuera capaz de sentir lo mismo que sentía él cada vez que empuñaba a Sandai Kitetsu bajo el agua.

"Haciendo memoria recuerdo que nada sucedió la primera vez hasta que empuñé a Sandai. Y lo mismo ocurrió las otras veces. Siempre estaba empuñando a Sandai cada vez que escuchaba o sentía 'eso'…y es en 'eso' de donde saco la dirección del tatoukai." Le explicó Zoro.

La mano de Robin agarró la empuñadura por la parte inferior mientras Zoro la tenía sujeta por su parte superior. Con una sonrisa metió a Sandai de nuevo bajo el agua.

"**¡¡AARRGHH!!**" Robin gritó justo en el momento en que la katana tocó el agua casi como si la hubieran electrocutado, haciendo que la soltara de inmediato.

Zoro logró sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo cuando sus piernas no tuvieron la fuerza necesaria para seguir manteniéndola de pie. Dejando a Sandai en el suelo, Zoro centró toda su atención en el bienestar de Robin.

"¡¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?!" le preguntó asustado y preocupado. El temor de que la culpa hubiera sido suya se veía reflejada en su voz.

Robin negó levemente con la cabeza sabiendo exactamente lo que le debía estar sintiendo en estos momentos Zoro. Culpándose de lo sucedido.

"Estoy bien." pero su voz sonaba cansada y algo dolida. "Creo que pude escuchar o sentir algo de 'eso' y me parece que solamente es para ti, kenshi-san."

Sin dejarle la posibilidad de elegir que hacer, Zoro la cogió en brazos. A diferencia de lo que podía haber pensado Robin no hizo ningún gesto de protesta, en su lugar apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Zoro sin importarle que pudiera estar aún húmedo.

"No sé de lo que me hablas, Robin." Zoro la llevó hasta los asientos del shark.

El viaje no debía durar más que unas horas hasta que anocheciera y por eso no trajeron ningún colchón para dormir…pues ambos preferían el cuerpo del otro para ello.

Robin sonrió cuando sintió la piel cálida contra su mejilla. Zoro llevaba el dicho 'estar **HOT**' mucho más lejos de lo normal.

"Pues no tengo idea de como debe ser para ti 'eso', kenshi-san; pero lo que yo 'oí' sólo podía definirse como…" pero en verdad Robin no sabía como describirlo. Aún así debía darle algo con lo que comparar. "…**guerra**…"

_'¿Guerra?'_

"…si tú lo dices." Zoro no sabía lo que pensar así que lo mejor era no hacerlo por ahora. "Te voy a dejar en uno de los asientos…¡¡Oi, maldita sea!!"

Robin apartó la vista del cálido abrazo en el que se encontraba y miró en dirección a los controles del shark. Allí no había nada. Su reciente experiencia con Sandai logró que perdiera a sus 'brazos fleur'.

"Lo sien-…¿oops? kenshi-san." Robin reaccionó a tiempo antes de cometer un grave y húmedo error, luego hizo brotar de nuevo sus 'brazos fleur'…pero…"¿Hacia dónde queda el tatoukai?"

Zoro soltó un bufido de exasperación que logró sacar unas delicadas risas a Robin. Por lo menos ahora sabían que no era necesario que se zambullera en el agua…lo que en opinión de Robin era una pena.

"No." Negó Robin antes de que Zoro pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Ambos sabían lo que iba a decir pero Robin no estaba dispuesta a claudicar.

"¿Y qué es lo que pretendes que haga durante las próximas comprobaciones de la dirección?" le preguntó Zoro mientras volvía a donde dejó a Sandai.

"…¿tu problema?..." aventuró Robin con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le ofrecía a Yubashiri. "…pero de algo estoy segura, kenshi-san." Robin volvió a apoyar su mejilla contra su pecho. "De aquí no me muevo."

Zoro colocó a Yubashiri al lado de Wadou mientras murmuraba algo para si mismo acerca de los problemas que todas las onna que conocían no dejaban de provocarle. Zoro se agachó con cuidado para no molestarla y recogió a Sandai. Cuando ya tenía la katana sobre la esclusa dispuesto a sumergirla se detuvo a pensar en lo ocurrido antes a Robin.

"No estoy tocándola, kenshi-san. No habrá ningún problema." Le aseguró Robin leyéndole la mente.

A pesar de la tranquilidad y seguridad que proyectaba la voz de Robin, Zoro no las tenía todas consigo. Tal vez simplemente fuera necesario estar en contacto con él y no con Sandai para que le volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

"No pasa nada." Robin acercó sus labios y le dio un suave beso en el pecho. "Hazlo, kenshi-san."

De los dos ella era la más inteligente así que Zoro se encomendó a la onna que tenía en brazos para que no se equivocase y todo saliera bien.

Con la vista fija en Robin introdujo a Sandai bajo el agua…y de nuevo volvió a escuchar 'eso'. Lo mismo que todas las veces anteriores.

"…… …"

Pero para Zoro no se parecía a lo que Robin le había descrito. _'Guerra.'_ Lo único que podía escuchar o sentir era la dirección al tatoukai y algo más que únicamente podía sentir tan dentro de si mismo que le resultaba incapaz de darle un nombre.

"Por allí." Le indicó Zoro pero Robin seguía tranquilamente acurrucada contra su pecho. "¡Oi, a qué esperas para poner este trasto en la dirección correcta!"

"Ya está." Le aseguró Robin con un, casi, silencioso murmullo.

Al mirar hacia los controles se encontró con unos 'ojos fleur' puestos en el respaldo de uno de los asientos. Con un guiño desaparecieron dejando tras de si la nube de pétalos.

_'Ha, ha…riámonos del baka-kenshi…'_

Sin decir nada más, para no darle más munición que usar en su contra, Zoro cerró la esclusa firmemente. Se sentía más seguro teniendo aquel agujero cerrado a pesar de todos los comentarios de Nami y Franky respecto a la falta de peligro que conllevaba.

_'Eso lo dicen porque no son ellos los que están aquí metidos.'_

Zoro regresó a los asientos con la intención de dejar allí a Robin. Ella tenía que descansar todo lo posible durante la travesía, tampoco es que pudiera dormir ya que si eso pasase los 'brazos fleur' que llevaban al shark desaparecerían. Así que lo máximo que podía hacer era descansar la vista y recuperar fuerzas. Aunque todo esto no arreglaba el problema de Zoro.

"Ponte en el asiento, ¿quieres?" le pidió 'amablemente' Zoro.

Robin en respuesta profundizó su abrazo.

"No." Robin se acurrucó aún más en el cuerpo de Zoro. "Estoy donde quiero estar."

Resignado Zoro se sentó pesadamente. De una manera u otra pero siempre acababa por hacer lo que Robin quería.

"Voy a tener que levantarme para volver a usar a Sandai y corregir el rumbo a cada hora o incluso antes." Le aseguró Zoro intentando hacerla comprender la situación. "Estaré molestándote todo el tiempo."

Robin simplemente sonrió feliz.

_'…'_

Zoro la abrazó con ternura, a pesar de que llevando aquel negurije este tipo de acciones sería lo último en que pudiera ponerse a pensar. Sus dedos recorriendo su cuerpo…sus caderas…muslos y…ahí se detuvo antes de volver a su cintura. De ninguna manera tenía pensado volver a provocar aquel estallido que se conseguía al hacerle cosquillas en los pies. Dentro del shark aquello sería casi un suicidio.

_'¡Maldita Sandai! ¡Creía que ya habías aprendido quien controla a quien en esta relación!'_ _'Cuando descubra lo que está pasando vamos a tener unas cuantas palabras tú y yo.'_

Intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza pensó en algo que le pudiera distraer. Inevitablemente le vino ella a la cabeza y no sólo fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, si no que su pecho reverberó por silenciosas risas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, kenshi-san?" Robin preguntó sin apartar su rostro de la calidez que le otorgaba el pecho de Zoro. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

_'Quién ríe el último…'_

"…Nami…"

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo Robin le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Por la tarde en el Sunny

Nami se sentía confundida por una gran cantidad de motivos diferentes pero que de alguno forma estaban relacionados entre si. Tal vez estos momentos de tranquilidad en los que no se meterían en problemas mientras esperaban al regreso de sus dos nakamas eran lo que le había recetado el isha, aunque no literalmente Chopper, para poner sus ideas en orden.

Era de esperar que una vez se fuera el shark llevándose a aquellos dos y la calma, relativamente hablando, llegase al Sunny, algo que de otra manera no se le hubiera pasado por alto le vendría a la cabeza. Esta vez al estar en parte relacionada al motivo por el que había pensado que Zoro no podría realizar su viaje y la manera en que se solucionó, era en parte normal que no se percatase del problema, relativo, que se les iba a presentar al terminar lo que fuera a hacer al tatoukai.

"Sin logu pousu no podrán hacer nada y dudo que lo que le sirvió para ir al tatoukai le sirva para esto…" Nami dejó la mesa con su mapa y fue a donde tenía unos cuantos cortes de pai. "…pero para esto ha ido Robin con ese natto."

Nami no podía creerse que se le hubiera pasado la manera en la que Robin y Zoro tenían que volver con ellos al Thousand Sunny. Como había dicho, lo único que podía hacer era encomendarse a la inteligencia de Robin y rezar por que Zoro no la molestase demasiado para dejarla pensar en paz.

_'Aunque con esos dos ahora…la manera de molestar tal vez sea bienvenida por parte de Robin.'_

A pesar de todo aún le resultaba difícil creer en que el kenshi hubiera tenido el valor de abrir su corazón a Robin…

_'…por lo que es más que probable que haya sido Robin quien dio el primer paso……pero, incluso siendo Zoro, con algunos es más sencillo que con otros.'_

Justo en el momento en el que se sentó de nuevo ante la mesa y se tragaba otro pedazo de pai la puerta del camarote se abrió lentamente. Miró con curiosidad de saber quién podía ser el baka que se atrevería a entrar en su camarote sin llamar antes a la puerta. La respuesta era extremadamente corta y con Zoro fuera se acortaba mucho más. Para su sorpresa al otro lado parecía que no había nadie.

_'¿La habré dejado mal cerrada?'_

Pero fue hacerse esa pregunta cuando la puerta terminó por abrirse para dejar a la vista a su senchou.

_'…por supuesto…¡¡cortísima!!'_

Luffy entró de puntillas para evitar hacer ruido y mirando por todo el camarote para asegurarse de que no había ningún problema. Para sorpresa de Nami, Luffy sonreía como si se encontrase a solas…o eso quería creer…

_'¿Qué nueva locura debe estar rondando por esa cabeza loca?'_

Una vez dentro del camarote volvió a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes echar un último vistazo afuera para asegurarse de que no había nadie y que su entrada hubiera pasada desapercibida para el resto de sus nakamas.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio por haber sido capaz de lograr su propósito Luffy se volvió hacia donde estaba Nami. En su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

_'¡¿¡pero qué!?!'_

Un pensamiento le cruzó la mente a Nami, un pensamiento mitad a mitad entre un '¡¡Oh no!!' y un '¡¿Se atreverá?!'.

Rápida como un rayo Nami se cruzó de piernas a pesar de la dificultad que presentaba al vestir una minifalda, intentando imposibles como querer cubrirse, todo lo posible y más, las piernas a pesar de la poca tela que tenía para ello.

No podía creerse el atrevimiento de Luffy para presentarse en su camarote para…bueno, para volver a…

"…Nami…no hagas ruido…para que los demás no sepan que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?..." le habló en voz baja Luffy. "…esto es un secreto…y nadie más puede enterarse…"

Nami estaba sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a adquirir el cálido color del rubor por lo que las palabras de Luffy hacían entrever.

"¿…de qué me estás hablando…Luffy?" le preguntó Nami en voz aún más baja si algo así podía ser posible.

"¡¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?! ¡¿¡NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO HICIERAS RUIDO!?!" le respondió Luffy a voz en grito.

Aquello, por supuesto, sacó a Nami de sus casillas. Una vez más el propio Luffy se descubría a si mismo y le echaba la culpa a los demás. No podía creer que alguien así pudiera llegar a tener algún tipo de pensamiento racional…y a pesar de todo, ella como el resto de sus nakamas, le seguían como su senchou.

"**¡¡¡PERO SI ERES TÚ QUIÉN ESTÁ GRITANDO, BAKA!!!**" le replicó gritándole aún más alto. "**¡¿¡Y POR QUÉ HAS VENIDO A MOLESTARME!?!**"

Luffy estaba a punto de responderle a viva voz cuando recordó el motivo que le había traído al camarote de Nami. Aquello volvió a traer a su rostro su enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

"…shishishishi…" reía por lo bajo Luffy.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Nami y fue capaz de tener sus piernas cruzadas con más ímpetu. No podía creerse que Luffy hubiera vuelto de nuevo a por…y mucho menos después de haberle dado lo que le pidió la última vez.

_'¡¿Será verdad?!'_

Calmando sus agitados latidos y poniendo bajo control su respiración, Nami procuró aparentar una, no sentida, normalidad cuando volvió a dirigirse a Luffy.

"Si por lo que has venido es por más dinero ya puedes ir olvidándote de conseguir ni un solo berri, Luffy." Entrando en temas de dinero Nami empezó a sentirse más segura de si misma. "Ya te di para que pudieras encargarle comprar meshi a Zoro en el tatoukai así que no puedes pensar que voy a darte más ahora. Además anclados en el medio de ninguna parte de nada te serviría."

La cara confundida de Luffy descolocó totalmente a Nami.

_'¡No puede ser! ¡¿¡No vino por dinero!?!……entonces, ¡¿¡POR QUÉ HABRÁ VENIDO!?!'_

Luffy se acercó a donde estaba sentada Nami que a cada paso que reducía la distancia iba irremediablemente poniéndola más y más nerviosa…ya que si no era por dinero…y tras su último encuentro…Nami no podía imaginarse por qué podría venir Luffy…**¡¡a escondidas de los demás!!**...a su camarote.

Deteniéndose a una mano de distancia de ella sentía como si de un momento a otro su corazón desbocado pudiera explotarle en su pecho.

"¿…qué…qué quieres?..." su voz sumamente nerviosa. "¿…no ves que estoy ocupada…?"

Por primera vez desde que entró en el camarote Luffy se fijó que Nami parecía estar trabajando y, por un eterno instante, Nami creyó que se lo iba a pensar mejor y dejarla seguir con sus mapas y olvidarse de lo que le había traído hasta allí.

Por supuesto que de sueños viven las personas.

El rostro de Luffy se iluminaba mientras su mano se alzaba hacia Nami que sentía como su corazón empezaba a ser incapaz de soportar toda la tensión de este momento como esto continuase únicamente unos cuantos segundos más.

"¡¡¿¡PERO QUÉ PRETEND-!?!!" empezó a gritarle Nami mientras mantenía cruzadas las piernas con las manos por encima en gesto de última protección.

"¡¡Así que tenías cortes de pai!!" dijo Luffy recogiendo el plato donde únicamente quedaban unas migajas como prueba.

Aquello descolocó tanto a Nami que perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó de la silla por suerte cayó sobre Luffy que la sujetó para que no se cayera al suelo. Por supuesto cuando Nami se encontró en brazos de Luffy se le olvidó por completo que había sido ella quien se había arrojado, accidentalmente, a él y no al contrario, y se apartó bruscamente de Luffy casi tirándolo al suelo.

Nami necesitó darle la espalda para que no le viera como sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, casi tanto como el resto de su cuerpo. Necesitaba calmarse porque lo último que quería ahora Nami era que a Luffy le volviera su vena protectora y llamase a Chopper para que la volviese a examinar.

"¡¿¡A qué has venido aquí, Luffy!?!" le preguntó con una no muy serena voz.

De alguna manera Luffy sentía que Nami se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, más extraña de lo que es habitual en ella, pero la pregunta formulada le hizo recordar el propósito de su visita.

Dejando el plato de nuevo en la mesa pero lejos de los mapas de Nami, todos aprendieron por las malas lo que ocurriría al que dañase de cualquier manera los mapas cartografiados por Nami, volvió a acercarse hasta ella; pero cuando le fue a responder vio que de ninguna manera podía hacerlo si ella estaba dándole la espalda.

Por un instante Nami pensó que Luffy se había desvanecido de su camarote, ya que no era normal que pudiera mantenerse tanto tiempo en silencio, pero cuando estaba haciendo acopio de fuerzas para volverse hacia donde suponía que se encontraba…unas manos la cogieron firme pero suavemente por los hombros haciéndola girarse para encararse con lo que más temía y ansiaba en este mundo.

Ante ella estaba Luffy con una sonrisa cegadora en su rostro.

"¡¿¡…a qu-qué…qué has venido…Lu-Luffy…!?!" repitió su pregunta Nami pero ahora con sus nervios mucho más visibles y por alguna extraña razón la intensidad de aquellos ojos le estaban arrebatando las fuerzas a la koukaisha.

"¡Vine para que nos diéramos el filete!" le respondió con gran entusiasmo.

Nami sentía como sus ojos se le estaban abriendo tanto que temía que se le fueran a caer de las cuencas. Aquello no podía ser cierto. De algún modo Nami debía haber escuchado mal a Luffy porque es imposible que él viniera a pedirle a ella…en su propio camarote…estando a solas sin testigos…

_'__**¿...a darnos el filete…?**__'_

En el Shark Submerge

Robin no podía evitar reírse por la confesión que le había dado Zoro. Por supuesto que su mordisco únicamente le sirvió para excitar aún más si cabe al kenkaku. A estas alturas debía haber aprendido que a Zoro le gustaban mucho ser mordido por ella. Le hacía enloquecer todo su cuerpo.

"¿Sabes que si al volver te has quedado sin tus pertenencias no podrás enfadarte con ella, kenshi-san?" le dijo Robin cómodamente acurrucada en el regazo de Zoro. "Además de que usaste mi pedido a kukku-san para tus medios."

A pesar de que en parte era verdad, tampoco es que Zoro fuera a admitirlo. Además que no fue él quien había empezado todo esto.

"Bueno, no esperarías que se lo fuera a pedir yo. Y tranquila que tal vez no tenga tiempo para hacer nada contra mi…" la sonrisa de su rostro resultaba contagiosa. "…si Luffy la mantiene ocupada y…alterada…"

Ocupada y alterada.

Así le gustaba sentirse a Robin cuando se encontraba con Zoro. Besos que la mantenían ocupada y sensaciones que lograban alterarla.

"…como no salgamos pronto de aquí…" Zoro tenía sus ojos fijos en los húmedos labios de Robin recorrían su pecho con gran deseo. "…acabaremos por hundir esta lata…"

Era cierto pero, ¿cómo controlarse si se encontraban a solas en un espacio cerrado tan pequeño? Aunque no estuvieran con sus cuerpos en constante contacto a ninguno de ellos se les escapaba que carecería de importancia pues sus mentes no podían escapar de sus deseos.

La risa de Robin era como música para los oídos de Zoro.

"…somos adultos capaces de controlar nuestras emociones…" no se podía saber si Robin estaba hablando consigo misma o con Zoro. ¿Hablando o convenciendo? "…o nuestras hormonas…"

Contradiciendo sus propias palabras Robin se sentó, arrodillada, sobre el regazo de Zoro que no sabía en que más pensar para poder mantener su cuerpo bajo control. Sus dedos se deslizaban por el torso…por la enorme cicatriz mientras podía sentir los latidos del corazón del kenkaku recorrer sus yemas hasta llegar a su propio corazón. Era una sensación tan intensa e íntima que jamás había sentido con nadie en toda su vida.

"Debo volver a comprobar la dirección." Dijo Zoro de improviso.

Los dos eran conscientes de que no había pasado el tiempo para realizar la siguiente comprobación pero Zoro no pensaba en nada más para poder apartar aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. Todo resultaba mucho más complicado al tener a Robin sobre él y sin ninguna intención de liberarle de su contacto. Algo que ni se le pasó por la cabeza a Zoro pues si tenía que estar sufriendo que fuera por un buen motivo…además resultaba divertido cuando acciones inesperadas sorprendían al otro.

Antes de que Robin tuviera tiempo de volver a su posición ¿'natural'? en el regazo de Zoro, este se levantó echándosela sobre su hombro izquierdo. Le encantó el grito de sorpresa que no pudo evitar dar Robin.

Con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro Zoro se dirigió a la esclusa dispuesto a comprobar si esta vez no se desviaron mucho del rumbo al tatoukai.

"¿…te parece divertido, kenshi-san…?" le preguntó con falsa irritabilidad. La verdad era que Robin disfrutaba enormemente cuando Zoro era capaz de cogerla por sorpresa.

_'En verdad este viaje ha surgido en el mejor momento posible.'_

"Mucho." Le respondió mientras acercaba el muslo de Robin a su boca y empezó a darle suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos. "Ojo con esos brazos esta vez."

Robin podía sentir la sonrisa de Zoro contra su piel. A pesar de que durante la última comprobación no ocurrió nada, Zoro no podía evitar recordarle como hacía tres inmersiones de Sandai el deseo en su cuerpo fue tal que había perdido el control de sus 'brazos fleur' y no se dieron cuenta de su desaparición hasta varios minutos más tarde. A Zoro le pareció interesante comprobar el efecto que podía llegar a tener en ella, en cambio Robin se vengó más tarde…

_'Aunque no creo que kenshi-san pensase en ello como una venganza…yo no lo hago.'_

"No te preocupes, kenshi-san." Robin empezó a deslizar sus dedos por la espalda de Zoro sinuosamente hacia su final. El recuerdo de sus firmes y duras nalgas volvió a su memoria como una bendición. "Mis manos saben lo que deben hacer."

Zoro abrió la esclusa y al coger a Sandai deslizó el brazo entre las piernas de Robin que no pudo controlar el gemido de placer que le provocó el roce con su sobreexcitada entrepierna. En estos momentos estar llevando el negurije era como no estar llevando nada puesto.

"¿…algo va mal, Robin…?" le preguntó con gran inocencia Zoro.

Aquel brazo no dejaba de moverse consiguiendo que aquel calor tan íntimo que sentía Robin se fuera propagando por todo su cuerpo. Incluso tuvo que abandonar las caricias que le estaba dando a Zoro por no ser capaz de concentrarse en ellas.

"…nada…" logró decir una sofocada Robin.

Tal vez estaba tomándoselo demasiado en serio, ya que había disfrutado cada uno de los momentos desde que Robin se acomodó en su cuerpo, pero tenía que demostrarle que, a pesar de que ella pudiera reducirlo con una caricia, una mirada o una susurrante palabra, él también podía hacerla sentir aquellas mismas sensaciones. Si pensaba que Zoro no tenía idea de cómo tratar un cuerpo tan hermoso y que manaba sensualidad por cada poro de su tersa piel…

_'Realmente no me conoces en absoluto.'_

Una vez más la realidad llegó para estropear el momento.

_'…'_

"¡¡Venga ya!!" se quejó Zoro.

Antes de que Robin pudiera preguntarle por lo que pasaba, Zoro la bajó de su hombro poniéndola una vez más con los pies en el suelo. A pesar de ello decidió no soltarla, algo que Robin agradecía porque no se sentía con fuerzas en sus piernas para lograr mantenerse en pie por si sola.

"¿…ocurre algo malo…kenshi-san?" Robin necesitaría un tiempo para recuperar el tono normal de su voz.

Zoro sentía como el brazo de Robin estaba fuertemente agarrado a su cintura como si quisiera evitar perder el equilibrio. Una idea así tendría que sacarle una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro…pero tras lo que acababa de averiguar resultaba algo difícil…

"¡He vuelto a perder la dirección del tatoukai!"

De vuelta en el Sunny

Nami retrocedió instintivamente ante las palabras de Luffy. No podía ser que le hubiera entendido realmente y que escuchara que la causa de por qué Luffy había venido a escondidas a su camarote era que pretendía darse el filete con ella.

La idea estaba haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran más de deseo que de timidez o vergüenza. Deseo de poder sentir el contacto de sus labios con los suyos, la calidez de su lengua recorriéndolos mientras su propia lengua los humedecía con sensuales movimientos capaces de hacer arderle todo su cuerpo.

Una idea que no estaba humedeciendo únicamente sus labios…aunque, en verdad, es que si podía decirse que todos sus labios estaban humedeciéndose.

Luffy quería besarla…Luffy vino para besarla…

………

_'Algo no va bien en este asunto.'_

¿Desde cuándo Luffy se interesaba por este tipo de temas? O lo que sería lo mismo preguntarse desde cuándo Luffy estaba interesado por ella en estos temas. No como su koukaisha si no como una mecchen.

¿Podía haber madurado tanto desde esta mañana?

Por alguna razón Nami no creía que lo hubiera hecho. Una razón que empezó a tomar forma cuando se detuvo a pensar exactamente en las palabras usadas por Luffy. No le había dicho que quería besarla…si no que quería 'darse el filete' con ella.

_'¡No puede ser!'_

"¿Nami?" la voz de Luffy mostraba algo de confusión. Pensaba que ella tendría que sentirse más contenta con lo que iban a hacer de lo que estaba. "Tal vez deberíamos empezar antes de que alguien de los demás empieza a buscarnos."

A pesar de que la idea de que todo era una típica confusión de Luffy…

A su cabeza volvió el recuerdo del día de ayer en el que Luffy vino a ella para conseguir el dinero para que le comprasen meshi en el tatoukai. Como las palabras y la intensidad con las que las había formulado casi lograron hacerla bajar la guardia…lo que incluso con alguien como Luffy resultaba muy peligroso o, pensándolo mejor, era mucho más peligroso porque no entendía el doble o triple sentido de sus palabras y acciones. Finalmente había conseguido hacerle desistir de buscar su 'botón' y que aceptase el dinero como muestra de buena voluntad de una nakama.

_'Hay momentos en que resulta muy sencillo manejarle…en cambio en otros…'_

"Luffy… exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó Nami a distancia prudencial de su senchou.

El rostro de Luffy evidenciaba que no entendía los retrasos que estaban teniendo por intentar algo que, para él, estaba muy claro.

"¡Darnos el filete!" volvió a repetir con esa sonrisa ansiosa que lograba hacerle gelatina las piernas de Nami.

"¿…meshi…?"

La pregunta de Nami dicha con cierto miedo de que hubiera acertado también tenía una ligera parte de esperanza porque no tuviera nada que ver con meshi.

"¡Por supuesto!" admitió Luffy con total tranquilidad. "¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?"

"…eso mismo digo yo…"

Un suspiro resignado daba fe de que Nami hubiera preferido, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pensar, la otra posibilidad. Una vez más su deseo volvía a quedar relegado por el hambre sin fin de Luffy por la meshi.

"Lo siento pero yo no tengo nada de comer." Nami siguió la mirada de Luffy hacia el plato donde descansaban las migajas de pai. "Nada de niku." Le aclaró.

Por algún motivo Luffy no parecía totalmente convencido, lo que a Nami le parecía extraño porque Luffy no era de los que sospechaban de la gente…y menos de uno de sus nakamas…y mucho más importante…

"¿Estás dudando de mi?" le bramó Nami con sus ojos iluminados de ira.

Al momento Luffy negó con la cabeza alzando las manos delante suya como protección. En verdad sabía que nunca se debía enfadar a Nami si no quieres salir muy mal parado. La experiencia otorga sabiduría incluso a alguien como Luffy.

"Pero no lo entiendo…¿estás segura de qu-?" la mirada de Nami le indicaba que mejor era que no siguiera por ahí. Algo de lo que su cabeza estaba conforme pero no su estómago. "Quiero decir si estás completamente segura de que no te dejaste nada guardado y ahora mismo no te acuerdas de ello…a mi me pasa a veces."

¿Y por qué Nami dudaba que eso fuera cierto? Luffy olvidándose de meshi…algo así únicamente podía tratarse de una mentira que ni Usopp se atrevería a contar.

"No. No me olvidé de ninguna meshi escondida porque yo no escondo meshi. No tengo necesidad de ello." Nami le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad. "Sólo necesito chasquear los dedos y consigo un plato de meshi para mi recién preparado por Sanji."

Cuando iba a chasquear los dedos Luffy, pensando que Sanji aparecería en el camarote al instante de hacerlo, se lanzó hacia Nami cogiéndola de la mano.

_'¡Uuuf! Estuvo cerca.'_

"¡¡Nami!! ¿No te dije que no debías atraer la atención de los demás?"

Pero Nami estaba paralizada viendo como Luffy tenía su mano agarrada entre las de él. Quitando el saber el verdadero motivo por el que lo estaba haciendo…Nami no podía evitar que se le acelerase el pulso.

"¿Estás bien, Nami?" preguntó con cierta preocupación Luffy.

_'¡Genial, Nami! Ahora volverá a pensar que estás enferma,'_ pensó Nami liberándose de aquellas manos suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo. _'y en cierto modo no estaría muy desencaminado.'_

"Por supuesto." Nami intentaba recuperar el control de la situación. "Y como aquí no hay comida para ti…" suspiro turbador. "…lo mejor es que me dejes seguir trabajando."

La cara de pena de Luffy entristecía a Nami sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Era algo que no le gustaba que pasara y mucho menos por su culpa.

"…no lo entiendo. Si Zoro me había dicho que si venía aqu-" Luffy se tapó la boca demasiado tarde al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más. "Quiero decir…"

"…**ZO**…**RO**…" La voz de Nami lograba que el cuerpo de Luffy temblase de miedo a su pesar. "**¿Qué tiene que ver ese maldito marimo con todo esto?**"

"Nad-"

Antes de que Luffy pudiera empezar a decir alguna lamentable excusa, que se le había ocurrido apenas dos segundos antes y que si de ninguna manera podría llegar a engañar a Chopper pues mucho menos a Nami, esta le apretó la boca con una mano impidiéndole hablar.

"Más te vale decirme la verdad, Luffy." Aquella voz llevaba el terror al pobre Luffy. "O me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas."

Con gran pesar Luffy le explicó lo sucedido con Zoro. Como le había dicho que si iba al camarote de Nami, una vez se hubieran ido Robin y él del Sunny, podría 'darse el filete' con ella. Y por supuesto para Luffy aquello sólo podía significar que Nami tenía un plato de niku y pensaba compartirlo únicamente con él y por eso debía evitar que cualquiera de sus nakamas pudiera verle entrar en el camarote.

_'Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar con intereses. Muchos y dolorosos intereses.'_

Ahora mismo su broma con el ringo no shiru parecía de niños de jardín de infancia. Y todo porque no quería pasarse al estar Robin con él…pero eso había terminado. Su venganza será temible.

"Lo siento pero es la verdad, Luffy." Y lo peor de todo es que aquello dejaba a Luffy como un daño colateral de la broma de Zoro. "No tengo un…'filete'…para ti."

_'Por lo menos no el que realmente quieres tú.'_

"Pero eso no puede ser verdad." A Luffy todo aquello le empezaba a parecer muy extraño. "¿Por qué iba Zoro a mentirme?"

Ciertamente Zoro no era de los que se dedicaban a gastar bromas a la gente y mucho menos andaba mintiéndoles…sobre todo a Luffy. Podía tratarle de manera poco respetuosa como senchou pero siempre seguía sus órdenes a pesar de todas las locuras que se le pudieran ocurrir a Luffy.

"Entonces iré a pedir a Sanji si puede darme él el filete." Dijo un resignado Luffy.

Nami no pudo evitar reírse…lo que de alguna manera hizo a Luffy desconfiar. Con ciertas sospechas se dirigió a la puerta para salir del camarote mientras daba grandes suspiros cogiendo profundas inspiraciones.

Luffy se detuvo en seco.

Nami observaba extrañada como Luffy empezó a dar profundas inspiraciones con la nariz levantada como si fuera una especie de sabueso. Su cabeza moviéndose a todos lados intentando buscar el origen del olor que había captado su atención. Sin prestar atención por donde le llevaban sus pasos Luffy empezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Nami.

Ver un Luffy en medio de un proceso de búsqueda por olfato no era algo que le entusiasmase a Nami y mucho menos después de todo lo sucedido desde que Luffy había penetrado en su camarote. Pues su cuerpo no había reaccionado únicamente ruborizándola si no que también había sido incapaz de evitar humedecerse.

La idea de Luffy acercando su nariz a su entrepierna no le desagrad-…no le agradaba mucho pero encontrándose encerrada a solas en el camarote sin otra salida que la puerta que estaba tras Luffy…

Nami fue retrocediendo mientras Luffy y su prodigiosa nariz se le iban acercando. Absurdamente había colocado sus manos intentando ocultar el aroma que desprendía la parte íntima de su cuerpo.

_'Estás atrapada.'_

Lo que quedó confirmado cuando tropezó contra la cama cayendo de espaldas. El normalmente blando colchón le parecía ahora una mesa de torturas mientras veía acercarse a Luffy con un objetivo en su mirada.

Poniéndose de rodillas Luffy siguió avanzando a gatas lo que, a su pesar, logró que Nami se pusiera aún más a tono. Si esto sigue así…

Nami juntó las piernas para no darle una buena panorámica de aquella parte de su cuerpo que tenía Luffy ante él. Entonces vio como una de las manos de Luffy se alzó en aquella precisa dirección y miles de pensamientos empezaron a volar en la cabeza de Nami.

Pensamientos agradables…muy agradables…en los que le resultaba casi imposible articular palabras por culpa de los rápidos jadeos…y otros en los que únicamente podía decir un nombre…pero era dicho de tantas maneras y con una variedad de tonos que jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse en usarlos.

Todo esto no había si no empeorar su pequeño problema aromático.

"¡¡DETENTE LUFFYYY….!!"

Nami se había quedado sin palabras cuando vio a Luffy levantarse mientras en sus manos tenía una de las fiambreras que Sanji usaba para guardarles la comida durante sus viajes de exploración.

Luffy observó con curiosidad a Nami tumbada en la cama.

_'…'_ aquellos ojos no quitaban la vista del cuerpo de Nami. _'¿Qué será ese aroma tan dulzón?'_

"¿Se puede saber que haces, Nami?" preguntó Luffy en lugar de la otra posible pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

_'Eso también me gustaría saber a mi.'_

Actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque no lo había hecho, Nami se levantó colocándose frente a Luffy. Su mirada pasó de aquellos ojos, a menudo tan perceptivos, a la caja que tenía en sus manos. Una sospecha cruzó la mente de Nami.

_'No se habrá atrevido…'_ pero estaba seguro de que sí lo había hecho.

Luffy abrió la fiambrera y ante sus expectantes miradas vieron aparecer uno de los platos de Sanji. Filete de kousiniku con guarnición de yasai.

Zoro lo tenía todo bien planeado.

"Sabía que Zoro no me había mentido." Dijo feliz y con gran seguridad Luffy. "Lo que pasa es que querías quedarte con todo el filete para ti sola."

Nami seguía sin poder quitar la vista de la fiambrera. Era increíble que Zoro pudiera haber tenido un plan de emergencia por si pudiera haber ocurrido lo que realmente terminó por pasarles.

"Así que me la voy a quedar para mi sólo." Anunció Luffy mientras se volvía para marcharse del camarote.

Viéndole marchar de aquella manera le producía un nudo en el estómago a Nami y estaba deseando que Luffy la dejase a solas para que pudiera desahogarse y dejar a sus ojos llorar la pena que le gritaba su corazón.

Entonces Luffy se detuvo como si hubiera sentido el dolor de su nakama. Al volverse vio como Nami intentaba recomponer la tristeza de su rostro. Permaneció allí de pie observándola durante un tiempo no para decidir lo que hacer si no para ver la reacción de Nami. Ella simplemente se quedó de pie, igual que Luffy, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Entonces Luffy se le acercó en silencio hasta volver a quedar cerca de ella. Muy cerca de ella.

"Puedes coger del filete. Zoro dijo que era para los dos, y además hay un par de juegos de palillos."

Nami se mordió el interior de su labio inferior para evitar que temblase y anunciase las namida que amenazaban con surgir de un momento a otro.

Usando sus palillos se dispuso a coger un trozo del filete pero vio la cara de angustia que puso Luffy. Fijándose se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de coger el mayor de los trozos cortados.

"¿A qué esperas? Coge el trozo que quieras." Le dijo Luffy con obvia preocupación.

Sintiéndose compasiva cogió uno de los trozos más pequeños.

"Si sigo comiendo tanto de los deliciosos platos de Sanji voy a engordar." Intentó camuflar sus verdaderas intenciones Nami diciendo una pequeña mentira.

La deliciosa y tierna textura de aquel filete se deshizo en la boca de Nami proporcionando un sin fin de sabores. No había duda de que Sanji era el mejor kukku que Nami había tenido el placer de conocer.

"Mmmmm…delicioso."

Luffy no necesitó más para coger su propio trozo de kousiniku y confirmar las palabras de Nami. Así estuvieron varios minutos comiéndose el filete como Luffy le había dicho antes a Nami.

Por un instante Luffy parecía que pensase decirle algo a Nami pero rápidamente decidió dejarlo pasar para más tarde.

_'Si se ha puesto así por un poco de kousiniku…no sé qué me hará si le pido que me deje comer…'_

Nami se dio cuenta de la mirada con que la estaba observando Luffy y sintió como regresaba el ardor a su cuerpo. Viendo lo que podía ser una especie de señal en Luffy, Nami decidió atreverse a dar un paso adelante.

_'Si ese baka marimo fue capaz…¿por qué no yo?'_

Aguantando el aliento de manera consciente, inconsciente e incluso pasada y futura Nami acercó sus labios a los de Luffy. La punta de su lengua surgió de entre sus labios antes de hacer contacto y besarle.

Aquello cogió totalmente por sorpresa a Luffy que no pudo evitar mirar a Nami como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un trozo de kousiniku en sus labios y se llevó una mano a los suyos.

"Tenías algo en la boca…Luffy." Le dijo tímidamente en contraposición a lo que había acabado de hacer Nami. Sus mejillas recuperando su bello color encarnado.

"Ah, arigatou." La sonrisa de Luffy volvía a ser la misma que siempre quería ver Nami en su rostro.

Luffy se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a abandonar el camarote sintiéndose mejor de lo que estaba hace apenas unos minutos cuando había pretendido marcharse dejando a una triste Nami. Al mismo tiempo Nami se volvía hacia la mesa donde le esperaban sus mapas, feliz y orgullosa de haberse atrevido a mostrar, aún bajo ciertos engaños, lo que sentía. Su mirada seguía los últimos movimientos de Luffy en su camarote.

Luffy abrió la puerta con gran precaución para evitar ser visto y oído por sus nakamas. Sacó la cabeza al pasillo y pronto le siguió el resto de su cuerpo. No había nadie a la vista y era seguro salir. Mientras cerraba la puerta Luffy le sonreía contento a Nami.

_'…pero pronto…me atreveré a decirle…'_

"Espero que también la tengas bien guardada para que no se te estropee la almeja antes de que te la pueda comer esta noche." Le dijo Luffy antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nami cerró las piernas como actor reflejo mientras su cara ardía de vergüenza.

En el Shark Submerge

Zoro no entendía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que la dirección al tatoukai apareciese de desapareciese casi a voluntad? Por supuesto que tuvo unas palabras con Sandai Kitetsu pero resultaron inútiles ya que no cambió nada.

"No te preocupes, kenshi-san." Le había dicho Robin mientras le abrazaba por la espalda…sus manos acariciándole los abdominales. "Yo sigo teniendo la última dirección y no hemos perdido el rumbo."

Aquello le extrañó bastante a Zoro porque sabía que la única forma de saber la dirección era la que habían estado obligados a hacer desde que dejaron el Sunny. ¿Y qué era todo eso de que no habían perdido el rumbo? ¿No se suponía que no se podía navegar en Grand Line de la misma manera que en los otros mares?

"¿Y puedes decirme cómo?" preguntó Zoro mientras cubría las manos de Robin con las suyas propias. "Si eras capaz haberlo dicho desde el principio y no habríamos tenido que esperar tanto para iniciar el viaje."

_'Si ni siquiera puede uno fijarse de las nubes del cielo.'_

Al sentir las manos de Zoro calentando las suyas no pudo evitar un profundo ronroneo que puso el vello de punta al kenshi. Liberándole las manos Zoro se volvió hacia Robin.

Una vez más estaban cara a cara. Un deseo incontrolable visible en sus ojos.

"Es muy cansado seguir el camino del fondo del mar, kenshi-san." Robin se abrazó al cuello de Zoro mientras este la volvía a coger en brazos. "Y requiere mucha atención."

Zoro caminó de vuelta al asiento sabiendo que aquello significaba que se habían terminado, hasta que pudieran estar en tierra firme por supuesto, sus preciosos momentos íntimos y personales.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?"

La voz de Zoro insinuaba que se atrevería a ponerse a dormir si la respuesta no fuera de su agrado. Lo malo para Robin era que no había mucho que hacer en el shark si quitabas su principal ocupación hasta entonces de la ecuación.

Un no muy alentador silencio fue la respuesta durante varios y eternos segundos.

"¿Podría hacerte una pregunta, Robin?"

Una nueva pregunta surgida de los labios de Zoro, pero esta se había ganado la curiosidad de ella.

"Por supuesto, kenshi-san." Robin alzó sus ojos para encontrarse a Zoro mirándola tiernamente. Sentía como perdía el aliento.

"Enséñame a leer los poneglyphs."

En alguna parte de Grand Line

La noche había llegado hacía varias horas y el barco se encontraba en completo silencio. Las únicas personas encargadas de mantener el rumbo sabían que no debían molestar por ninguna causa a la persona que viajaba en este barco. Y nadie quería contradecir órdenes llegadas desde tan arriba.

En el camarote únicamente podían oírse los sonidos que las olas del mar irrespetuosamente hacían al chocar con el casco de la nave. Eso y el suave murmullo de una profunda respiración.

La persona que estaba bajo aquellas sábanas dormía placidamente. Nada hacía sospechar el terrible humor que había mostrado durante las últimas semanas. A pesar de todo sabía como debía portarse pero eso no impedía que se sintiera de aquella manera. No permitiría que se salieran con la suya y esta vez no había ninguna traba en su camino. Tenía permiso para actuar según sus deseos.

Cuando llegase a su destino iban a conocer como se las gasta realmente cuando se enfada.

_'Todos tienen que tener lo que se merecen.'_

Sobre el mueble que había al lado de la cama podía verse un periódico de hacía varios días. La noticia principal ocupaba toda la primera página.

**"MUGIWARA KAIZOKU-DAN DECLARAN LA GUERRA AL SEKAI SEIFU"**

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. Lento y más lento séptimo capítulo. La historia avanza a paso firme (más bien a nado n.n) y pronto llegarán (¡¡por fin!! T.T ) al tatoukai Nakusuto. Ahora sólo tengo que saber lo que hay allí para que algo de todo esto tenga sentido. Saben la dirección…ahora no la saben…ahora vuelven a saberla…ahora ya no……¿alguien puede entenderlo?

Mejor pasemos a las reviews que a comentar sobre este capítulo……del que no sé por donde empezar a 'disculparme'. "Tienes sed…pues toma dos tazas." o_o'

Stnuky: Y raro también, ¿por qué no? ; P

Bueno, pues aquí tienes uno de estos capítulos tan cortos que os dejan querer más. Os doy lo que pedís.

¡Dudando a estas alturas de las capacidades deductivas de Zoro! ¡¡Eres increíble!! Todos van a tener sus oportunidades para lucirse…y no me refiero únicamente a sus cuerpos…que hoy ya han ido bien servidos. ^_^

¡¿Es que nadie piensa en los niños?! Era necesario saber que no iban a una fiesta…algo que ya se suponía pero es necesario mostrar un poco para que pidan más.

Tal vez debí advertir al principio del fic para evitar **calores** mayores…espero que no te haya pasado nada grave…¿eso que se escucha son sirenas…?.........¡¿bomberos?! ; )

Ay, el siempre arduo tema de la documentación. Lo entiendo, así que no diré nada acerca del fic o. y seguiré esperando pacientemente por el siguiente capítulo del fic o.

Besos recogidos y disfrutados.

…malo…malO…maLO…mALO…MALO…**¡¡¡SOY MALO!!!**... ... ... ¿…un mal escritor?! T.T

Christti: …ptch…¡¿malo?! "**Le dijo el pote al caldero**."

¡¡Pues no falta mucho para que lleguen los protagonistas principales de la película!!

¡¿Botón?! ¡¿Botón?! ¡¿Dónde está el botón?! O.O'……pues ahí… OoO'

¿Necesitas una nana para dormir? n.n Aunque tal vez seas mi reloj personal.

Así puedo saber como te sientes al leer el fic a esas horas y comprobar si llega a afectar de diferente manera según la hora en que se lee.

No me extraña que a tu 'pobre' ordenador le den tantos ataques y enferme a cada dos por tres…pero si no le dejas descansar como es debido…!!!

Muchísimos besos para ti también…aunque a estas horas… ; DD

Luminos: Atacándome a mi conciencia. Eso son golpes muy bajos. Lo mejor es que la deje guardadita en un cajón mientras escribo. n_n

Ha habido más historia…¿qué opinas?

Naye: ¡¡Bienvenida y bien hallada!! Gracias por tus palabras. Así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo…con azúcar siempre se consiguen muchas más cosas... (eh, si, si…ya sabéis de quién estoy hablando)

¡¡Hay que buenos momentos!! Me parece que Sanji va a coger primero una buena pulmonía antes de que alguna chica le 'pille' en el baño.

Quién empieza a leer queda atrapado (eso me digo todos los días para intentar autoconvencerme) y aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta aquí todo lo que ha dado el séptimo capítulo y mis 'reviewnantes' (menuda palabreja más rara) lectores.

¿Para cuando el próximo?……preguntárselo a **¡¡¡!!!**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ISLA WAKARERU**

¡¿Puede llamarse esto una indirecta?!

Hasta que nos volvamos a leer…. O.

**GLOSARIO:**

Sekai Seifu: Gobierno Mundial.

Negurije: Salto de cama.

Onna: Mujer.

Kenshi: Espadachín.

Logu pousu: Brújula.

Kenkaku: Espadachín.

Koukaisha: Navegante.

Tatoukai: Archipiélago.

Kaizoku: Pirata.

Houshoukin: Recompensa.

Megami: Diosa.

Baka: Idiota.

Meshi: Comida.

Oroka: Estúpida.

Isha: Doctor.

Pai: Pastel de manzana.

Natto: Judias de soja fermentadas. 'Apestas'.

Senchou: Capitán.

Mecchen: Chica.

Niku: Carne.

Ringo no shiru: Zumo de manzana.

Kousiniku: Carne de Ternera.

Yasai: Verduras.

Namida: Lagrimas.

Kukku: Cocinero.

Arigatou: Gracias.

Mugiwara kaizoku-dan: La banda pirata del Sombrero de Paja.

La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru: Fic de que consta de cinco capítulos, por ahora, y que por la que algunos 'ansiosos' no paran de preguntarle, de manera agobiante mostrando muy poca educación, por el sexto capítulo. La historia va de: "Los Sombrero de Paja llegan a una isla desconocida; sin querer se ven envueltos en todo el misterio de aquel lugar, donde una persona les ayudará a descubrir una terrible conspiración contra el gobierno..." Con ZoRo // CAP 5. Esto último indica que aún está en el capítulo **5** y no en el **6** como muchos esperan, pero que no saben que los escritores necesitan tiempo para conseguir que la historia mantenga la calidad obtenida hasta la fecha……Por cierto **ZoRo** hace referencia a la pareja perfecta de **One Piece**!!

-.-'


	9. Chapter 8

**Donde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 8: Tatoukai Nakusuto**

A diferencia de lo que había pensado en un principio el paso del tiempo no facilitó el comprender todo aquel discurso sobre los poneglyphs que le estaba dando Robin, todo lo contrario pues todo lo poco que intentó asimilar se le mezclaba en la cabeza sin orden ni sentido.

Al notar que había estado hablando durante un buen rato ella sola sin que Zoro hubiera hecho ni un comentario, Robin se calló y levantó la vista que tenía oculta sobre el pecho del muchacho. No pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de confusión que tenía Zoro.

Por suerte, para ambos, el sonido de su risa pareció devolver a la realidad a Zoro cuya atención pasó rápidamente a la onna que se reía en su regazo.

"Me alegro que por lo menos uno de nosotros esté pasando un buen rato." se quejó de mala gana Zoro.

Aquello no hizo si no avivar aún más las risas de Robin.

"Más te vale no perder la dirección al tatoukai por estar riéndote de mi." Zoro apartó la vista de Robin y se puso a mirar a las profundidades marinas que se podían observar desde el interior del shark.

Ella, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Zoro, logró controlar aquellas risas que tanto disfrutaba, pues era algo que en su dura y sufrida vida habían sido muy escasas. Pero Luffy primero y ahora Zoro, sin contar a sus otros nakama, habían sido capaces de devolverle la sonrisa a su rostro.

"No te preocupes, kenshi-san. Es normal que todo suene muy complicado al principio pero con el paso del tiempo y realizando todos los ejercicios que te ponga, creo que en unos años empezaras a comprender por fin el alfabeto utilizado en los poneglyphs y poder leer, o comprender, algunas palabras." Le dijo Robin mientras acariciaba, medio consciente-medio inconsciente, el pecho de Zoro.

La mirada acusadora de Zoro hizo brotar con renovadas fuerzas la risa en Robin que tuvo que ocultar su rostro en aquel fuerte y protector pecho para evitar que el 'enfado' del kenkaku fuera a mayores.

"Si, claro." La voz del muchacho sonaba petulante. "Y eso lo dice la que logró leerlos a los ocho años." Aquello ya hacía casi insoportable la intensidad de las risas de Robin y sus vanos intentos por controlarse. Por supuesto que Zoro era consciente de todo esto, y no sólo por las reverberaciones que estaba provocando contra su pecho. "No, vamos, no te cortes y suéltalo todo."

Pero para su sorpresa Robin terminó por controlarse y, con un suspiro de pura relajación, apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de Zoro.

"Eso no tiene sentido, kenshi-san." Cuando Zoro estaba a punto de protestar por sus palabras ella le interrumpió con un ligero pellizco en uno de sus pezones que logró hacerle permanecer en silencio. Robin sonrió divertida antes de seguir hablando. "El koukogakusha ronkou o el rekishigaku era lo más importante para mi porque era la manera en que podía acercarme a mi okaasan. Sería como si yo intentase ser una kenshi como tú. Casi no sabría por dónde empezar."

Aquello le pinchó nervio a Zoro.

"¿O sea qué tú tendrías algo más sencillo aprender mi especialidad que yo la tuya?" le preguntó Zoro sabiendo la respuesta que le iba a decir.

"A los ocho años es cuando conseguí el título de koukogakusha no cuando aprendí a leer poneglyphs y, bueno, yo por lo menos se que la katana debe cogerse por la empuñadura." Se burló Robin con ligeras risas.

El gruñido de protesta de Zoro sólo servía para alimentar la diversión que estaba teniendo Robin y así habría seguido si aquella pregunta no hubiera regresado a su mente. Zoro sabía como había sido su vida por culpa de los poneglyphs, entonces…

"¿Por qué este interés tan inesperado por aprender a leer los poneglyphs, kenshi-san?" la curiosidad en su voz mezclada con la precaución. "Ya sabes que es un conocimiento muy peligroso."

Una de las manos de Zoro empezó a acariciarla a través de aquel sedoso cabello oscuro que poseía Robin. La sensación era tan agradable que Robin pensaba que podría conseguir dormirla haciendo solamente eso.

"Precisamente porque es peligroso quiero aprenderlo." La voz de Zoro estaba en otro mundo, alejado de todo lo que rodeaba al shark, junto a la persona que compartía un ryouomoi.

_'Siempre el chico malo que no puede dejar de meterse en problemas.'_

"Así solamente conseguirás que te persig-"

Zoro la silenció posando un dedo sobre sus labios. Unos labios que emanaban una calidez atrayente.

"Así podré aligerar la pesada carga que recae sobre tus hombros desde hace veinte años." La mirada de Robin parecía a punto de quebrarse comprendiendo las intenciones de Zoro. "Aunque a mi me lleve otros veinte años lograr aprender." La sonrisa de Zoro era contagiosa. "Y te aseguro que, probablemente, ese sea el tiempo mínimo que me va a llevar lograrlo."

El amanecer surgió en las profundidades del mar cuando Robin sonrió a Zoro.

"No me escucharás quejarme por algo así, kenshi-san."

Sus labios volvieron al tierno encuentro al que pronto se habían acostumbrado. Suavidad y calidez. Pasión y sensualidad. Y el control de aquellos 'brazos fleur' empezaba a perderse cuanto más tiempo duraba aquel beso.

Robin se separó con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

"Eres malo, kenshi-san." Le dijo al tiempo que le daba ligeros golpes con el puño en su pecho. "Por poco me haces perder la concentración."

La sonrisa de Zoro era totalmente 'diabólica' y no pretendía ocultársela.

"Bueno, debes saber que a mi también me han llamado akuma muchas veces."

El puchero que formaron los labios de Robin volvió a invitar a un nuevo beso. Más tierno. Más intenso.

"…y ya que sabes por donde se coge una katana…" le susurró Zoro durante el beso.

"Pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me apunten con esas cosas tan peligrosas." Le mordió el labio Robin.

"Pero serías tú quien apuntase con esas 'cosas tan peligrosas'." Zoro intentó recuperar su labio pero Robin lo tenía muy bien sujeto. "Además te verías muy bien con unas katana."

Entonces Robin le soltó el labio con una mueca de protesta.

"¿Así qué sólo es por querer verme más sexy?" apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Zoro perdió su mirada en las profundidades del mar. "Entonces lo mejor será que le pide a kukku-san que me aprenda a luchar. Seguro que con mis piernas lograré un mayor impacto que con unas katana."

"Ha Ha no tiene gracia." Pero Robin no le aclaraba la situación mientras se perdía en la belleza marina. "Dime que estás bromeando……genial, ahora ya tendré una buena excusa para sacudir a ese ero-kukku."

Pero si Zoro pensaba que de esa manera lograría que Robin le respondiese se había equivocado pues no se inmutó en absoluto. Lo único que hacía era disfrutar de las vistas desde su privilegiada posición. Una posición que logró sacarle unos dulces ronroneos que terminaron por llevar al kenshi más allá del filo.

"Me parece que nos va a ser totalmente imposible poder salir de esta maldita lata." Murmuró entre dientes Zoro.

Robin sólo sonreía feliz.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el Sunny

Cuando regresó al camarote volvió a sentir la misma necesidad de registrarlo como si de alguna misteriosa manera Zoro hubiera sido capaz de regresar al Sunny para hacer un nuevo movimiento acerca de sus comentarios a Luffy. Lo cual era absurdo, no sólo porque ni Zoro sería tan baka para volver para continuar con una broma, aunque siendo a su costa tal vez pudiera habérselo pensado mejor, la parte racional le decía que incluso con semejante locura en posibilidad de realizarse estaría Robin para hacerle ver que no debían interrumpir el viaje para poder echarse unas risas a su costa.

Durante su baño, el cual pudo realizar cuando por fin tuvo conocimiento de que Sanji estaría ocupado y haciéndole creer que estaría en su camarote para que nadie la molestase, ya había estado dándole vueltas a todo este asunto y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

_'Lo de que nos diéramos el filete era para que perdiéramos la vergüenza y luego pudiera dejar a Luffy que me comie-'_

Ni siquiera podía llegar a pensarlo sin que regresara su imitación de un tomate. Era absurdo que Zoro la estuviera animando a pensar en el tipo de relación tenía con Luffy para que justo antes de abandonarles por unos días montase semejante espectáculo de cinco pistas con sus fieras, actuaciones y payasos. De esta manera le resultaba imposible tener un mínimo pensamiento racional y con Luffy eso resultaba…

"Ideal."

Pero no tenía ninguna duda de que no le apetecía que fuera por las maquinaciones de Zoro la manera en que Luffy terminase por verla como a alguien más que su nakama y koukaisha. ¿Qué pensaría Luffy de ella por este motivo? A lo mejor el problema era ese mismo. Que Luffy no pensaba nada en absoluto…sobre ese asunto. Simplemente aceptaba lo que le había dicho su mejor nakama y actuaba conscientemente por ello. Pero Nami sabía lo que se ocultaba en aquellas frases sin malicia alguna que le había dicho Zoro…

"…y no puede evitar preguntarme cuantas más le habrá dicho el marimo a ese baka." Se dijo mientras observaba su camarote, al que había sometido a un detallado registro por cuarta vez sin haber encontrado nada, sin poder evitar la idea de que un quinto registro tal vez fuera más efectivo.

La causa que la preocupaba era precisamente el que no hubiera encontrado nada de nada acerca de su almeja sobre la que se refirió Luffy, pues si no se trataba de una almeja, ¿querría decir que se estaba refiriendo a su 'almeja'?

Aquello si que la estaba volviendo loca. Y cuando intentó mostrar su rechazo y enfado poniéndose con los brazos en jarra notó lo que se había puesto tras el baño.

Otra minifalda. Una aún **más** atrevida, **más** sugerente y sobre todo **más** **¡¡¡MINI!!!** que la que había llevado puesto durante el incidente del filete. Si alguien la interrogase podía perjurar que eso no era lo que había llevado al baño para vestirse pero la verdad, ¿alguien podría llegar a creerla? Pues no era solamente la minifalda azul si no también aquella camisa roja con cuello palabra de honor que dejaba ver el top naranja que llevaba por debajo.

¿Alguien más puede ver las señales que está enviando? Sutil, lo que es sutil no lo era en absoluto.

Cierto de que mandó llamar a Luffy para que se encontrase en su camarote para que pudiera explicarle, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, el significado de lo que le había dicho Zoro pero eso no quería decir que se había vestido de esta manera, inconscientemente por supuesto, para intentar seducirle pues estaba segura que Luffy nunca miraría para ella a no ser que estuviera en peligro o cubierta de meshi.

_'…tal vez de esa manera si conseguiría su atenc-'_

Cuando la llamada a la puerta del camarote la sacó de unos pensamientos de los que, seguramente, tendrían mucho que decirle esta noche mientras durmiese pacíficamente, Nami voló para sentarse una vez más en su silla. Fue entonces cuando recordó el problema que le había causado la otra minifalda en esta misma situación. Y ahora casi parecía que se le había caído a las caderas el cinturón que llevaba.

Resumiendo.

_'No es mi día.'_

Sin esperar por permiso Luffy abrió la puerta entrando en el camarote mientras llevaba aquella sonrisa que iluminaba toda la estancia.

_'…pero, ¿podría ser mi noche…?'_

"Aquí estoy, Nami. No hay que preocuparse ya que tras lo bien que estaba el filete que nos dimos, ¿puedes creerte que he comido lo normal y aún creo tener sitio para tu almeja?"

Sin preocupaciones.

_'Lo dirás por ti, Luffy.'_ Pensó Nami empezando a ruborizarse sin poder evitarlo. El tema, sabiendo de qué se trataba, era demasiado crudo y jugoso para que las 'inocentes' palabras de Luffy no obtuvieran el efecto conseguido.

Aún no podía creerse como había podido elaborar un plan tan sofisticado el baka de Zoro cuando normalmente, tacha esto, cuando **nunca** sabe por donde se mueve. Lo único era que, pasase lo que pasase, iba a tener que vengarse de él.

¿Cómo? Ni idea, pero seguramente le llegaran buenas ideas antes del regreso del kenshi y esta vez Robin no podrá ser usada como excusa para no atacar con fuerza y sin tomar prisioneros.

Nami apartó un poco la silla de la mesa girándola hacia la puerta del camarote o si así lo prefieres, hacia Luffy. Los nervios no le hacían saber que hacer con sus manos. Cruzarse de brazos, colocarlas sobre el regazo, sobre las piernas… Finalmente Nami cruzó sus piernas, la izquierda sobre la derecha, y sus manos se apoyaron sobre aquel expuesto muslo. Por supuesto que estando ocupada pensando como debería hablar con Luffy no se había dado cuenta, en su totalidad, del alcance de sus acciones.

"De eso mismo quería hablarte, Luffy." Aquello captó su atención y una vez, más, Nami intentó hablarle seriamente a Luffy. "Debo decirte que aquí en mi camarote no hay ninguna almeja para que puedas comerla."

El rostro de Luffy volvió al de incomprensión y abatimiento pues una vez más parecía repetirse lo sucedido con los filetes. Aquello le hizo recordar todo lo sucedido y una pequeña esperanza surgió en su mirada.

"Tal vez la escondió como hizo antes, Nami." La ilusión de la voz de Luffy provocaba cierto malestar a Nami por tener que hacerle ver la verdad, la injusta y manipuladora verdad.

"Lo he registrado a fondo… cuatro veces y no he encontrado nada." Los nervios la hacían mover la mano sobre su pierna, nada malo ahí mientras no fueras Sanji. "Y a parte recuerda que tú mismo la registraste y solamente encontraste los filetes." Algo que a Nami aún le sorprendía.

Ante la asombrada mirada de Nami podía ver como Luffy estaba pensando con gran intensidad sobre sus palabras y buscar la manera de conseguir que todo terminase siendo un error y poder tener lo prometido.

"¿No hay almeja?" A Luffy aquello no le parecía posible. Zoro no le mentía. "Podría ser…" el tono de Luffy le sonaba a problemas a Nami. "¿…qué te comieras la almeja?"

Por muy poco Nami no se cayó al suelo, había que ver que torpe podía llegar a ponerse en ciertas situaciones pero entre peligro mortal o Luffy, estaba deseando que alguien les atacase cuanto antes.

Nami propinó un sonoro estallido con las manos contra la mesa antes de lanzarle una mirada acusadora a Luffy.

"¿CÓMO QUE SI ME…?" pero aquella acusación por muy absurda que fuera seguía sonando de la misma manera en su cabeza como en su boca.

"Si no puedes ni decirlo por algo será." Luffy sonreía victorioso mientras la miraba de los pies a la cabeza imitándola cuando era ella quien le regañaba.

Ahora iba a tener que decir otra burrada para poder continuar hablando de los dobles sentidos de lo dicho por Zoro a Luffy. Y si antes no se había merecido una buena venganza contra el kenshi, que sí se lo merecía, ahora ya era algo grabado en piedra.

"¡YO…NO…ME…HE…COMIDO……!" Nami se puso en pie acercándose hacia Luffy con cada palabra que abandonaba su boca. "¡……LA ALMEJA!"

Al final no había sonado tan mal.

_'Sólo los sordos o los muertos podrían pensar algo así.'_

Luffy alzó las manos como protección a la furia que emanaba Nami. No entendía por qué se había podido disgustar tanto si en verdad ella no se había comido la almeja como le aseguraba, aunque…

_'Nami siempre a sido muy rara.'_

"Muy bien, no pasa nada. Yo te creo, Nami. Si dices que no te comiste la almeja pues es que no te comiste la almeja." Lo malo de Luffy es que nunca podías estar seguro de si te estaba hablando en serio o te decía lo que querías oír por miedo a salir muy malparado.

_'… tampoco es que sea tan flexible…'_ pensó Nami pero incapaz de saber a que se estaba refiriendo… si a Luffy o a ella misma.

"Pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que Zoro no me mentiría."

Pero lo que Luffy no sabía eran las sospechas de Nami acerca de lo dicho por Zoro porque si bien nunca le mentiría a su amigo también era cierto que entre Nami y Zoro se había formado en los últimos días cierta tensión armamentística en la que uno intentaba que el otro se topara de bruces contra un muro. Por eso creía que a Luffy le decía la verdad pero de manera en que ella resultase afectada colateralmente.

"Existe el doble significado de lo dicho por Zoro." Le dijo Nami a lo que Luffy le respondió con un rostro de total confusión. Por supuesto que Luffy no comprendía el otro significado de las palabras de Zoro. Era demasiado inocente para ello y el kenshi lo había aprovechado para su maniobra. Viendo a Luffy decidió que lo mejor era dar carpetazo al asunto y pasar a otra cosa. "Para compensarte te daré algo de mi meshi esta noche." El rostro iluminado de Luffy era suficiente respuesta a su petición y por eso la cogió tan desprevenida sus palabras.

"Vaya, arigatou, Nami. Mientras tanto les preguntaré a los chicos si saben que es lo que también pueden significar lo que me dijo Zoro." Todo esto con una sonrisa divertida y totalmente inocente… o eso parecía serlo mientras se volvía hacia la puerta del camarote.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo Nami se encontraba en el aire en colisión directa contra Luffy mientras podía escuchar como si su voz sonase igual que si únicamente pudiera hablar de una manera muy despacio. Así le sonó su grito de negación mientras le placaba las piernas derribándolo.

Por supuesto que se trataba de una reacción, podría que decirse exagerada como mínimo, pero Nami no es que tuviera muchas ganas de que los demás se enterasen de que Luffy había venido a su camarote para 'que se dieran el filete' y luego para 'que le comiera la almeja'. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que sus nakama se enterasen de nada de todo esto. Perdería todo su respecto en un instante, y ya no hablemos de las repercusiones que tendría con Sanji.

Luffy asustado intentaba zafarse de aquella presa inesperada pero Nami, sabiéndose en la situación en la que se encontraba y encontraría, no se lo iba a dejar nada fácil. Revolviéndose acabó de espaldas al suelo y Nami aprovechó para agarrarle por su chaleco y levantarlo hacia ella mientras seguía sentada sobre él.

"¡De ninguna manera puedes decirles que nos hemos dado el filete, Luffy!"

"Oi, Nami has visto… a… Lu-ffy…" habló Usopp entrando en el camarote sin llamar al haber escuchado demasiado jaleo para que estuviera ocupada con sus mapas. Por supuesto no había pensado que pudiera estar ocupada con otra clase de situación.

El silencio se hizo en el camarote entre los tres nakama. Los ojos de cada uno observaban la situación en la que se encontraban desde su propio punto de vista. Luffy tumbado en el suelo con Nami sentada sobre él con las piernas abiertas arrodillada a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras lo tenía agarrado por su chaleco atrayéndole hacia ella y dejándole a apenas unos centímetros de su cara. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás podía ver ante la puerta abierta del camarote a un, sorprendente y sorprendido, Usopp que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y que no les quitaba la vista de ellos dos. Nami en cambio tomaba conciencia de la postura en la que estaba con Luffy y pensaba que de un momento a otro su minifalda daría su canto del cisne haciendo que esta situación adquiriera un tono más peligroso de lo que ya era, mientras seguía agarrando a Luffy por su chaleco atrayéndolo hacía ella para decirle claramente que no podía ir a pedirles la opinión semántica a los demás acerca de las frases que les había dicho Zoro, pero que claramente podía llegar a ser terriblemente mal interpretada por una tercera persona que se encontrase con el final de la situación habiéndose perdido los primeros actos. Una tercera persona que Nami podía ver si apartase su mirada de Luffy y la dirigiera hacia la puerta abierta de su camarote donde la encontraría mirando para ellos con cara sorprendida, y no era para menos porque la situación llevaba claramente a un clásico ejemplo de engaño por malinterpretación de lo visible. Y Usopp habría deseado haber llamado a la puerta o ni siquiera haber venido al camarote de Nami y haber seguido buscando a Luffy por el Sunny por su cuenta y riesgo sabiendo que nada sería peor que lo que tenía ante sus ojos en estos momentos. Era preferible alcanzar de nuevo las dos docenas de veces encontrándose a Sanji en el baño haciendo creer haber sido cogido in fraganti mientras se duchaba. Pero no podía hacerse nada ahora. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y el haberse encontrado a Nami vistiendo una minifalda, a la que no le faltaría mucho para que cediera a la postura en que se encontraba y se le subiera revelando aún más de lo que ya estaba mostrando de su cuerpo, sentada sobre el cuerpo de Luffy con las piernas abiertas y desparramadas a ambos lados de él, mientras lo tiene sujeto por el chaleco atrayéndole hacia ella, hacia su rostro para, de eso no había ninguna duda, plantarle un beso de los que dejan sin respiración a la gente. Podía haberse equivocado al haber entrado, que si, podía haberse equivocado en no haberse quedado ciego antes de ver lo que tenía ante él, que si, pero de ninguna manera se había equivocado al escuchar las palabras de Nami. Claramente había dicho: "¡… nos hemos dado el filete, Luffy!"

Ahora la situación era como salir de aquí sin perder ninguna parte de su anatomía durante el proceso.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se giró con la esperanza de poder salir del camarote a salvo como si no hubiera interrumpido nada y, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ninguno de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta de su aparición? Con una le era suficiente.

"Usopp, ¿a dónde crees qué vas?" la voz de Nami más fría y letal que el acero. "¿No querías preguntarme algo?"

Lo único que quería saber ahora Usopp era si se podía morir de deshidratación por no dejar de sudar en apenas unos minutos porque eso sería lo que le iba a suceder si no lograse largarse y poner la mayor distancia posible entre esos dos y su inocente y delicada persona.

_'… pero, ¿y qué pasará cuando lo consigas? ¿Qué pasará con el conocimiento que acabas de obtener?… será tu perdición, Usopp. Nunca debiste venir al camarote de Nami. Jamás sale algo bueno viniendo al camarote de Nami… bueno, a no ser que seas Luffy por lo visto.'_

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, chikahana-kun?" Usopp no se había dado de cuenta de que había estado mostrando lo que pensaba de una manera demasiado obvia y ahora no sólo fue el tono usado por Nami lo que le dio las peores vibraciones si no la manera de llamarle. Ahora ya sabía lo que estaba en juego. Su nariz.

"Y-Yo solamente… buscaba a Luffy pero…" entonces el rostro de Usopp se le iluminó por la idea tan brillante que se le había ocurrido. _'Si es que cuando uno es un genio no existe problema sin solución para uno.'_ "… como no le he encontrado pues seguiré buscando por ahí. Hala, nos vemos."

"Oi, Usopp, pero estoy aquí. Eoo, aquí mismo, Usopp." Le llamaba Luffy pero ni por nada del mundo a Usopp se le abría ocurrido responderle cuando había tanto en juego.

_'Usopp Senchou 1, Dificultades del Mundo 0'_

"Debes ser más baka de lo que aparentas." La voz de Nami no perdía su calma y su frialdad lo que logró que Usopp se pusiera aún más nervioso. _'Pero qué hace ahora esta baka, no se atreverá a…'_ "¿Es qué no le ves debajo mía?"

"Oi, Usopp, ¿es qué tampoco puedes escucharme?" con la cabeza boca abajo la ladeó con aire confuso. "Ni que Nami estuviera tan gorda para que pudiera cubrirme por completo." Aquello le hinchó varias venas en la cabeza de Nami y apretó las piernas contra los costados de Luffy. Y a pesar de todo surtió el efecto buscado. "AAAAhhh, yo no quería decir eso… yo quería decir que… yo quería… yo no quería decir nada, Nami. Tú siempre estás tan delgada que parece que se te vaya a llevar cualquier corrient-aaAAAHHHH, no, lo que quiero decir es que pareces… como esas que aparecen en las revistas que siempre estás leyendo…"

Finalmente Nami aligeró la fuerza de sus piernas en Luffy pero no la de su mirada en Usopp que ya estaba chorreando en el umbral.

"Oi, pero si es verdad que está ahí Luffy, menudo baka estoy hecho que no me había dado de cuenta. Ha Ha Ha Ha…" y ahora, ¿cuáles serían sus posibilidades de salir entero? _'Pero la verdad es que tampoco es que haya visto… nada revelador…'_ Tal vez ahí estaría su salvación. "Sólo quería preguntarte si te querías unir a Chopper y a mí para ver quien lograse pescar la pieza más grande de esta tarde pero por lo que parece estás bastante ocupado con Nami…" aquello casi le pudo haber costado la vida a Usopp si no fuera porque no se quedaba solamente en eso. "… viendo si es posible mover el Sunny sin perder de vista la zona dónde debemos esperar a Zoro y Robin de manera que no nos cansemos de estar todo el tiempo anclados en el mismo sitio tanto tiempo."

Nami tenía que admitir que Usopp era rápido buscando una salida a sus meteduras de pata y si aprendió de que no se le tenía que ocurrir abrir su bocaza sobre lo que se encontró aquí todo le iría bien, pero si en cambio cometiera el estúpido error de decir lo más insignificante de lo sucedido entonces… su fin no sería muy agradable de ver y mucho menos de sufrirlo.

"Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando Usopp?" intervino Luffy para su desgracia. "¿Dónde ves tú que estemos haciendo algo de todo eso que has dicho?"

_'¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH, ESTE BAKA QUIERE QUE ME MATEN!!!'_

"Yo… como veo que aún están ocupados lo mejor es que los deje solos. Nos vemos a la hora de la gohan." Y antes de que alguno de aquellos dos pudiera decir algo al respecto cerró la puerta del camarote y salió corriendo hasta que sus piernas le llevasen a la otra punta del Sunny donde estaría a salvo de cualquier situación desagradable que le pudiera surgir. Eso o rodearse de cuantos más nakama mejor.

Una vez más Nami y Luffy se encontraron a solas en su camarote.

_'Ese imbécil… no hay ninguna duda de que se estará imaginando de todo y lo malo es que no puede decirse que sea mentira.'_

Nami ya no sabía que hacer, estaba agotada mentalmente y ahora se encontraba a gatas, con las palmas de las manos contra el suelo, al encontrarse también algo falta de fuerza física pues toda la situación vivida pareció haberle drenado bastante de su energía.

"Entonces, ¿no puedo preguntarles por si conocen el otro significado de lo que me había dicho Zoro a los demás?" preguntó Luffy con su calma habitual.

Y después de todo lo que pasó, ¿este tío aún no había caído en lo que Nami quería que no hiciera respecto a esa cuestión? Las ganas que tenía por matarle estaban al mismo nivel que las ganas que tenía por besarle… y solamente una pequeñez podría desnivelar la balanza del Destino.

"Pero, ¿es qué tú no me has escuchad-?" la pregunta de Nami desapareció de su mente cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Luffy a medio centímetro del suyo. Y aquí estaba de vuelta la imitación de Nami de un tomate maduro.

"Oi, Nami. Te estás poniendo muy roja, ¿no estará enferma por casualidad?"

_'Seguramente de la misma estupidez que te afecta a ti, baka. Pero, ¿qué se necesita para que reacciones como haría un tío con sangre en las venas? Joder, que por poco no estoy medio desnuda sobre ti… o viendo lo que llevo puesto tampoco sería una exageración decir que lo estoy.'_

"No, no lo estoy." La mirada de Nami estaba totalmente fija en la de Luffy, un Luffy atrapado debajo de ella, y si algún día pretendía hacerle ver lo que le estaba provocando cada día con su sola presencia, ¿qué mejor momento y lugar que este en su camarote, a solas? Si Usopp se le ocurriría la estúpida idea de abrir la boca lo convertía en eunuco para el resto de sus días, pero si tuviera el valor de dar el paso, eso ya no tendría importancia.

"Pues nadie lo diría al ver tu cara toda roj-" Nami solamente le mostró el dedo índice apuntándole a la cara para lograr que se callara.

"Si digo que no estoy enferma es que no lo estoy, además aquí estábamos para otra cosa." Y que eso sea algo diferente dependiendo de sus puntos de vista e algo testimonial. "¿Quieres saber el motivo por el que no puedes preguntarle a los demás por el significado de lo que te dijo Zoro?" Luffy asintió con fuerza y determinación.

"Primero: "Ir al camarote de Nami cuando se encuentre a solas sin que nadie te vea y pueda saber que estás allí para que podáis daros el filete.""

Nami no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que Luffy se había memorizado aquella cantidad ingente de palabras. No había ninguna duda de que por meshi este tío se transformaba en alguien totalmente desconocido para el resto del mundo.

_'Pero lo importante es lo que viene a continuación, Nami. Así que valor.'_

"Cuyo significado es el que tuvimos la otra vez o pued-… pero, ¿qué cojones?" la cara de Luffy recordando el filete era demasiado para soportarlo, aunque la peor parte era otra. "¡¡NO BABEES DE ESA MANERA, BAKA!!"

_'Este tío, me pregunto si algún día podrá llegar a babear por mi con tantas ganas como lo hace por meshi.'_

"Huy, gomen, Nami." Se disculpó Luffy mientras se limpiaba la boca de babas.

_'Si lo que querías era una prueba real de que lo que sientes por Luffy es real y no solamente el típico jikei y si un koikomoru que nos lleve hasta un ryouomoi. Si consideras a Luffy tu hatsukoi entonces esto es algo que debes hacer sin importarte nada más que poder darle un buen chuu.'_

Nami cogió la cara de Luffy entre sus manos y la atrajo lentamente hacia su propio rostro. El latido de su corazón empezaba a desbocársele pero no le importaba, Sus mejillas se ruborizaban pero carecía de importancia real. En estos momentos Nami solamente podía pensar en una sola cosa y era en darle un buen seppun a Luffy.

""Ir al camarote de Nami cuando se encuentre a solas sin que nadie te vea y pueda saber que estás allí para que podáis daros el filete."" Luffy empezaba a notar como su corazón empezaba a acelerársele de igual manera en que está dispuesto a iniciar un buen combate o cuando se encuentra ante un enorme banquete dispuesto para él solito. "El significado oculto en esta frase es…: "Darse un seppun."" Aquello descolocó totalmente a Luffy.

"¿Eh?" ¿Podía tratarse de algo tan simple como eso? De alguna manera Luffy dudaba que fuera cierto. "Estás segur-"

Esta vez, y por primera desde que se conocieron en aquel mura donde lucharon contra Buggy, Nami no le hizo callarse con un golpe… a no ser que de esa manera pudiera definirse a sus seppun. Pero esto simplemente era eso mismo, un seppun y no lo que Zoro dijo que podía darse con ella. Para eso tenía que lograr que le permitiera el paso. Una suave caricia con la punta de su lengua sobre los rippu de Luffy fue suficiente para sorprenderle y conseguir que abriera la boca, de esta manera su lengua pudo entrar en el territorio que dominaba la lengua de Luffy.

Estaban listos para un furenchikisu o mejor dicho para que Luffy pudiera comprenderlo: "Bero no tatakai."

La sensación era novedosa para ambos pero era Luffy quien más estaba descubriendo con esta tatakai. El sentir como la lengua de Nami le recorría la suya y de esta manera pudieran saborearse mutuamente, como cada vez que el propio Luffy pretendía imitar aquellas acciones pero ella lograba revolverse lo suficiente para que fuera su lengua quien mantuviera el control. Aquello le estaba resultando muy divertido a Luffy.

Nami había vuelto a sentarse sobre el cuerpo de Luffy una vez le había cogido el rostro con sus manos pero una vez iniciado el seppun sus manos fueron abandonándolo lentamente hasta que se posaron sobre su pecho haciendo que Luffy se reclinase una vez más sobre el suelo del camarote.

Sus lenguas luchaban en un intento por dominarse. Sus lenguas bailaban una coreografía que les resultaba novedosa pero que sus cuerpos parecían saberse de antemano. Sus labios se buscaban e incluso negaban paso al aire que necesitaban, pero nada de ello parecía importarles. Simplemente parecía gustarles sentir las suaves caricias de aquellas húmedas lenguas que se hacían a sabiendas del placer causante.

Poder darse seppun a la persona que ella quería, hacía mucho tiempo que le habría parecido una simple utopía pero que empezó a hacerse realidad desde el momento en que esa persona, que parecía no existir en este mundo para ella, le cayó, literalmente, desde el cielo. Su Liberador… su Salvador… su Amor.

Luffy ya empezaba a cogerle el tranquillo a eso de los seppun pero si bien sabía lo que debía hacerse con sus rippu y su bero, otra cosa era acerca del resto de su cuerpo. A pesar de que podía notar como este intentaba adaptarse a la situación, aún le quedaba el no saber que hacer con sus manos. Sabía lo que había hecho Nami pero no estaba seguro de si debía cogerle el rostro a ella tal y como ella hizo previamente con el suyo. Tal vez eso fuera algo que hacían solamente las mecchen. Aquí empezaban los problemas para Luffy. El no saber nada sobre como tratar con un mecchen. Lo único era que Nami estaba al tanto de eso y seguramente no le extrañaría que metiera la pata… o la mano como en este caso. Creería que era un inútil o…

Luffy notó como las manos de Nami abandonaban el contacto con su cuerpo para cogerle sus propias manos por las muñecas. Separando sus labios por primera vez le sonreía mientras le colocó las manos sobre su espalda y lentamente se las fue llevando hasta terminar por detenerse sobre su culo donde las abandonó para regresar de nuevo a su pecho.

No sabiendo muy bien lo que tendría que hacer allí, Luffy imitó los movimientos que Nami hacía sobre su pecho trasladándolos a las nalgas de Nami. Todo esto mientras volvían a darse seppun y cuantos más chuu mejor.

El sonido de la puerta del camarote atrajo la atención de los dos que dejando de besarse centraron la mirada a quien les había interrumpido, debía ser por la situación en la que se encontraban porque ninguno parecía demasiado dispuesto a abandonar tal postura comprometida. Por lo menos la persona que les había interrumpido, de una manera bastante ruda, era una vez más: Usopp.

_'Esto no me puede estar pasando. Pero, ¿se puede saber qué diablos están haciendo esos dos? __**¿Qué pasa, Usopp, necesitas un esquema?**__ Muy gracioso, lo que quiero decir es que por qué me dejaron pasar cuando llamé a la puerta si estaban… pues así, ¿eh? __**Pero, ¿tú estás seguro de eso?**__ ¿Ahora crees qué no me entero de las cosas? Sé claramente que llamé a la puerta y me había asegurado de que no estuvieran teniendo ninguna discusión parecida a la que interrumpí con anterioridad pegando mi oreja a la puerta mientras llamaba. Y ahí claramente escuché a uno de ellos decir algo así como: "¿Mmmm?" indicando a todas luces que me presentara, pero al saber quien soy pues lo que quería decir era que pasase. Y eso fue lo que hice. __**Si, interrumpirles mientras se estaban dando el lote.**__ ¿Y cómo podía saber algo así? Esto es inconcebible y ni siquiera un gran cerebro como el mío podría haberlo anticipado. __**Pero a pesar de todo sigues aquí plantado mientras ves a Luffy tocarle el culo a Nami. Seguro que te dejara con el suficiente hilo de vida para que puedas contemplar el paso de tu vida ante tus ojos.**__ ¿Tú crees? __**No, lo mejor es que te largues antes de que tengan tiempo de decir algo y tal vez puedas hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado por aquí.**__ Una excelente idea. Se me da muy bien el actuar como si no supiera de lo que me están hablando. Así que ahora me daré la vuelta y volveré junto a Chopper de donde no debía haberme movido. Pero la culpa fue de Sanji y su manía de querer mantener lejos a Luffy mientras se dedica a realizar la gohan. __**Míralo por el lado bueno, Usopp. Si logras salir con vida del camarote ten por seguro que Luffy estará bastante ocupado para que moleste a Sanji. Tu misión completada como un auténtico éxito.**__ Mientras no se entere de la manera en que Luffy se mantuvo alejado de su cocina todo estará bien._

Haciendo lo que tenía en mente Usopp se giró para volverse por donde había venido ante la mirada curiosa y algo molesta de sus nakama por aquella súbita y, aparentemente, innecesaria interrupción.

"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Usopp?" preguntó la fría voz de Nami que le provocó grandes escalofríos a Usopp por toda su espina dorsal. "Últimamente estás actuando de una manera muy poco apropiada, siendo bastante maleducado."

Por supuesto que Usopp estaba mirando a la puerta salvadora y no podía ver como Luffy le estaba acariciando el culo a Nami con gran dedicación mientras en su rostro no podía apagarse aquella luminosa sonrisa que era recíprocamente devuelta por una de las de Nami. Aquella le estaba empezando a gustar mucho a Luffy y no sería ella quien le fuera a amargar el dulce, ¿verdad?

"Nada importante, supongo que no va a ser necesario que dejéis de… de seguir con lo de la ruta así que le diré a Sanji que puede empezar a preparar la gohan sin miedo a interrupciones."

"Algo que también se agradecería por esta parte." Añadió entre dientes Nami, y logrando su propósito de asustar hasta la médula a Usopp. "Por supuesto que si algo pudiera llegar a conocimiento de los demás pues supongo que tendremos que encontrar a un nuevo nakama. ¿Captas lo que digo, Usopp?"

¿Tan pronto había regresado para que pudiera abandonar tan rápido a los Mugiwara? No, nunca volvería a cometer ninguna estupidez que le hiciera dejar a sus nakama. Una vez y nunca más.

"Pues yo ni una letra, Nami." Le dijo Luffy totalmente perdido.

Ella le sonrió antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios.

"Esto sólo es entre Usopp y yo, Luffy. No te preocupes de nada más." La dulce voz de Nami se volvió fuego del Infierno cuando volvió a dirigirse a Usopp. "¿Puedes irte ya, Usopp?"

"¡SIN PROBLEMAS!" dijo Usopp antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Una vez más se volvían a encontrar a solas en el camarote pero en vez de reanudar la sesión de chuu, como Luffy había supuesto, Nami se puso en pie sintiendo como las manos de Luffy se deslizaban de su culo recorriendo sus piernas hasta caer a sus pies. Pero todo ello mientras ella le sonreía nerviosa mordiéndose el labio.

"Dime, Luffy. ¿Quieres saber lo que significa lo segundo que te dijo Zoro?" le preguntó con ciertas vacilaciones Nami.

La mirada confusa de Luffy estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Nami desde su aventajada posición desde donde aquellas piernas parecían interminables gracias a la minifalda que vestía. Sus pechos generosísimos moviéndose al ritmo de la respiración nerviosa de Nami. Y a todo eso se le sumaban las palabras de Zoro.

"Segundo: "Ir junto a Nami al anochecer cuando estés totalmente seguro de que nadie podrá interrumpirte y entonces podrás comerle la almeja varias veces hasta que te sacies.""

Nami no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le abrieran demasiado al escuchar la parte de comerle la almeja hasta que "Luffy" se sacie. ¿Es qué ese marimo no se acuerda que para que este logre saciarse deben quedarse casi sin provisiones? ¿Es qué pretende que la deje totalmente fuera de juego?

"¿No puedo comértela desde aquí, Nami?" le preguntó con total inocencia Luffy sin apartar su vista de los ojos de Nami. Aunque tumbado entre sus piernas, los ojos de Luffy podían estar viendo para cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos de Nami, como por ejemplo la susodicha almeja. Por suerte Luffy aún no sabía a lo que se estaban refiriendo cuando hablaban de ella. Por ahora.

"… la verdad es que sería posible… pero…" murmuró más para si misma que para Luffy. Entonces apartó la mirada fijándola a uno de los muchos libros que había en el camarote. "¿No preferirías mejor si fuéramos a la cama?"

La cama. Luffy y Nami juntos en su cama. Y, ¿por qué eso sonaba de alguna manera más importante de lo que podía parecerle a simple vista? Bueno, últimamente Luffy había aprendido que si algo sonaba tan importante como se veía es que sería cierto. Lo malo es que el que compartiese la cama con Nami no le parecía nada fuera de lo normal, aunque nunca lo hubieran hecho.

_'¿Qué diferencia podría haber en compartir la cama con Nami que compartirla con cualquiera otro de mis nakama?'_

Por supuesto que se refería solamente a los chicos pero en estos momentos Luffy estaba entrando en una nueva parte de su vida y todo empezará a revelársele en los momentos precisos. Este será uno de ellos.

"Si así lo prefieres, Nami. Vamos a la cama."

Pronto Nami estaba segura de que Luffy le repetiría esas mismas palabras con el conocimiento de su significado. Y ese día sería uno de los más importantes que tendría en toda su vida… pero por ahora, tocaba lección.

"¡Vamos!"

Las sonrisas de la dulce pareja rivalizaban en grandeza y belleza. Podía decirse sin temor a equivocarse que dos por fin se habían vuelto a encontrar para volver a ser uno sólo. Pronto.

______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

En el shark

No podía saber cuando había sido el momento en que se había quedado dormido pero no había ninguna duda de que el momento en que se despertó no podía llegar a pasársele por alto. Porque ya había pasado por esto una vez con anterioridad, pues en el momento en que abrió la boca sintió como el agua se introducía en su interior ahogándole.

_'¿Qué demonios?'_

Lo primero que pudo notar fue que el shark se encontraba completamente inundado y no dejaba ni un mísero lugar dónde recuperar algo de aire. Tendría que conformarse con lo que tuviera en los pulmones… pero pronto todos sus temores se dirigieron a lo único que le importaba.

En su regazo se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Robin.

Sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento usó a Sandai Kitetsu para cortar el shark y poder salir de aquella lata e intentar llevar a Robin hasta la superficie. Zoro tuvo que esperar a que el shark empezase a sumergirse para poder saber la dirección hacia donde quedaba la superficie. Una vez se fijó como se hundía el shark empezó a nadar en la dirección opuesta con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

_'¿Qué cojones estás pensando, baka? Pues claro que no es demasiado tarde… ella sigue estando viva pero ahora se encuentra inconsciente por estar bajo el agua. Nada más.'_

La manera en que le ardían los pulmones carecía de importancia en comparación al estado de Robin por eso ni se molestó en preocuparse cuando ya no le quedaba más aire en el cuerpo y este empezó a protestar. Simplemente nadaba más rápido porque aquello le indicaba que pronto no le sería posible poder ayudar a Robin y eso era algo intolerable.

Cuando rompió la superficie del mar no tardó nada en colocar la cabeza de Robin fuera del agua y empezar a hacerle ciertos masajes para intentar hacer que echase fuera toda el agua que se hubiera tragado. Pero no parecía surtir efecto por lo que empezó a insuflarle aire a los pulmones mientras continuaba con aquellos masajes. No le importaba el tiempo que hubieran llevado bajo el agua, ni lo frío que se encontrasen. Estaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para recuperarla.

Y así fue, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba llenando sus pulmones de aire e intentando hacer recordar al corazón de Robin como debían ser sus latidos para que volviera a ponerse en funcionamiento, peor el seguía intentándolo y así seguiría hasta que perdiera todas sus fuerzas y no tuviera más remedio que acompañarla en el viaje que parecía haber emprendido antes de tiempo… pero cuando todo parecía ser una pérdida de tiempo y una absurda quimera surgió la esperanza.

"¡¡…coughh…coughh…!!" tosió Robin al mismo tiempo que echaba parte del agua que estancaba sus pulmones. Rápidamente Zoro la colocó de lado para que pudiera echar fuera toda aquella agua que se había atrevido a intentar llevársela.

"…con cuidado, Robin." La voz de Zoro parecía como un faro en la oscuridad para Robin que no sabía dónde estaba o cómo había podido llegar hasta allí. Solamente se dejaba guiar por Zoro pues sabía que de esa manera estaría todo bien.

"¡¿…zoro…?!" la voz de Robin sonaba tan débil y lejana que parecía que le hablaba desde el mismísimo shark hundido en las profundidades marinas. "¡¿…qué es lo q-que ha p-pasado…?!"

Todo iba a ir bien ahora que Robin estaba de vuelta. De alguna manera lograría encontrar el pedazo de tierra más cercano y estarían a salvo. Más a salvo de lo que ya lo estaban ahora mismo.

"… no te preocupes…" la voz de Zoro balsámica a oídos de Robin. "… lo único en lo que tienes que pensar es en que pronto estarás amargánd-"

Robin notó como otra ola le cubrió el rostro y tuvo que mover ligeramente la cabeza a un lado para evitar volver a ahogarse con una simple ola de mar. Entonces cuando aquella humedad empezó a caerle desde más arriba y notaba como las manos de Zoro se le iban alejando hizo el gran y doloroso esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos azules. Lo primero que notó fue que a pesar de encontrarse aún a oscuras lo que podía ver lo veía de un color rojizo.

"… Robin… h-huye…"

Cuando Robin alzó la vista pudo ver como el cuerpo de Zoro estaba siendo elevado gracias a una especie de cornamenta ósea que le había atravesado el torso. Cuando más alejado se iba Zoro, más y más podía verse de aquel monstruo marino que lo había ensartado. Hilos de sangre se derramaban por la boca del kenshi.

Cuando Zoro intentó agarrar sus katana se le escurrieron de los dedos cayendo al mar y hundiéndose en las profundidades. Las mismas que volvían a reclamar el cuerpo de Robin que sin el apoyo de Zoro volvía a perder su lugar en aquel sitio.

Lo último que vio Robin a través de la ligera capa de agua fue como aquel monstruo abría su boca con Zoro colgando ante aquel nuevo foso lleno de colmillos tan afilados como sus katana.

La oscuridad la cubrió antes de que pudiera ver como Zoro era devorado.

Cuando Robin abrió los ojos se encontró en unos segundos de confusión sin saber dónde se encontraba. No podía ver con claridad lo que le rodeaba ni escuchar cualquier tipo de sonido. En su cabeza simplemente se repetía una sensación de agobio y dolor que la impedía pensar con claridad. Solamente quería una cosa y nada más.

Zoro. Encontrarlo y no dejarlo. No sabía por qué tenía esa sensación en todo su ser pero si que necesitaba complacerla. Sabía que la única manera que tenía era si encontraba a Zoro y permanecía junto a él. ¿Por qué? Carecía de importancia pues la sensación de dependencia con Zoro hacía mucho tiempo que la poseía y ahora mismo no necesitaba buscar una respuesta lógica para asuntos de su corazón.

Poco a poco su mirada se fue adaptando a sus alrededores y sus oídos fueron filtrando el sonido reverberante que su corazón estaba haciendo y que le impedía poder escuchar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su propio latido. Ante ella surgió la figura preocupada de Zoro que intentaba agarrarla por los hombros y tranquilizarla con palabras que aún no habían podido superar la barrera de sus latidos.

"Oi, Robin. Vamos, ni que mi historia estuviera siendo aburrida…ya sé que no tiene mucho que ver con tus investigaciones pero esto es exagerar un rato." Finalmente el sonido de la voz de Zoro parecía que le llegaba a Robin que dejó de agitarse y centró por primera vez su mirada en Zoro.

"¿…k-kenshi-san…?" preguntó con cierto titubeo como si pensase que podría desaparecer de pronto. Zoro simplemente le sonrió con la misma mueca cómplice.

"Solamente te dejé descansar la vista unos minutos. Ni siquiera yo habría tenido tiempo para hacer que nos perdiéramos en medio del mar." Le dijo Zoro ladeando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más Robin se agarró al cuello del muchacho como si le fuera la vida en ello. Necesitando sentirle contra su piel. Su calor, su frío. El sonido de su voz y el de su cuerpo. La respiración y el latido de su corazón resonando desde su cuerpo hacia el suyo propio.

"¿Ha pasado algo, Robin?" le preguntó sin rastro de comicidad en su voz. Pero ella simplemente negó moviendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza, más preocupada por no perder aquel contacto. "La verdad es que no resulta muy tranquilizador este comportamiento tuyo. Demasiado extraño y confuso."

"No lo sé." Y era la verdad. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había ocurrido no se acordaba de ello. Solamente tenía una sensación horrible que recorría su cuerpo. Algo desagradable como si cientos de gusanos se estuvieran moviendo bajo su piel. "Pero no quiero perderte de vista, kenshi-san. Es lo único que quiero. Tenerte a mi lado."

Zoro suspiró más tranquilo al escucharla. Parecía la petición de una niña pequeña que temía que un monstruo pudiera llevarla mientras dormía. Sonaba tan extraño viniendo de ella como tierno y, en cierta parte, comprensible.

"Por eso no debes preocuparte porque como te he dicho. Al final te llegarás a cansar de verme." Ella negó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Zoro y su 'no' casi fue inaudible. "Lo mejor es que una vez lleguemos al tatoukai encontremos un sitio donde podamos dormir sin preocupaciones durante lo que queda de noche."

El sonido de su voz, sumado al de su corazón casi consiguió que ciertas palabras de Zoro le hubieran pasado desapercibidas. Por suerte no estaba tan adormilada y caótica como pudiera haberse pensado a primera vista.

"¿Unos minutos?" eso era. Zoro le había dicho que se había dormido durante unos minutos. Pero, entonces, ¿quién había estado manejando el shark siguiendo el rumbo hacia el tatoukai? ¿Podía ser qué…? Robin alzó la vista desde su privilegiado lugar y pudo ver como una suave luz se reflejaba en el rostro de Zoro. "¿Dónde estamos, kenshi-san?"

Cuando sintió los labios de Zoro dándole un beso en la frente Robin notó como su corazón saltó de felicidad. Esta era la sensación que quería sentir en su vida y no la que arrastraba de aquel sueño del que no podía recordar nada más que un profundo dolor asentado en el fondo de su alma.

"Incluso yo puedo llegar a los lugares si los tengo en frente de mi. Y más si son tan colosales como este." Zoro pasó su mirada del rostro de Robin hacia la parte delantera del shark.

Cuando Robin imitó los movimientos de Zoro pudo comprobar como ya no se encontraban en las profundidades del mar sino que ahora estaban navegando en la superficie. Y al fondo, a varios kilómetros de distancia, se podía ver como se erguía una enorme masa de tierra.

"El tatoukai Nakusuto." No podía haber error acerca de ello. Finalmente habían llegado, o estaban a punto de hacerlo en poco tiempo. "Lo lograste, kenshi-san."

La sonrisa escéptica de Zoro parecía ir en contra de sus palabras.

"Hubiera quedado mejor si no me estuviera desviando hacia mar abierto. Por suerte, parece ser que Sandai Kitetsu volvió a recuperarse. Espero que averigüemos como hace para saber la dirección al tatoukai porque me tiene totalmente confundido."

Así que una vez más la katana maldita volvió a intervenir, pensó Robin. Zoro tenía razón en que necesitaban saber la manera y el motivo en que Sandai podía saber la dirección de Nakusuto y por qué quería llevar a Zoro hasta allí con tantas ganas. Incluso la intervención de la katana podía llegar a explicar la horrible sensación que la acompañaba desde que se había despertado y que arrastraba de lo único que podía llevar el nombre de akumu.

"Deberíamos vestirnos para estar preparados cuando desembarquemos." Le comentó Zoro mientras le volvía el rostro de nuevo hacia él. "A pesar de lo bien que te sienta el negurije creo que será mejor llevar algo que no atraiga mucho la atención de la gente." Zoro se acercó hasta que sus labios estaban apenas a un suspiro de los de Robin. "Aunque en tu caso tu sola presencia es suficiente para que todas las miradas se posen en ti."

Un par de 'brazos fleur' se encargaron, una vez más, de mantener el gobierno del shark a pesar de que ahora resultaba casi innecesario al tener el objetivo a la vista. Pero, ¿por qué arriesgarse a cometer algún error absurdo al estar tan cerca de su meta?

_'¿Meta? No, yo diría más que estamos llegando a la salida.'_

"Muy bien, kenshi-san. Tú mandas." Le dijo con su sonrisa sagaz. Cualquiera que les viera sabría de inmediato quien de los dos era quien llevaba la voz. "Pero antes de nada. Bésame."

Nunca antes le habían pedido algo tan sencillo de hacer y que no le resultase complicado e injusto el tener que seguir las órdenes de alguien. Únicamente sentía que los pasos que estaba dando y que le acercaban a Robin, de igual manera también parecían estar dirigiéndole hacia su propio sueño.

"¿…y dices qué yo mando…?" se burló Zoro. Y antes de que pudiera darle alguna clase de réplica la silenció con sus labios.

El amanecer en el Sunny

No sabía que era podía ser y no le podía importar menos. A parte de que le resultaría imposible hacer nada hasta que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse del enorme esfuerzo realizado. Era increíble como el cuerpo podía cambiar tanto que resultase desconocido incluso para la propia persona a la que le pertenecía. Pero esto era el resultado de haber pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida, y lo mejor de todo era que solamente había sido una pequeña muestra de todo lo que estaría por venir para ella de aquí en adelante. Para ella y para él.

Para Nami y para Luffy.

Su cuerpo lo sentía arder a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y eso simplemente indicaba la intensidad con la que habían pasado la noche en vela. Sus músculos eran pura gelatina y ahora mismo no podría moverse lo más mínimo. Resultaría inútil para cualquier acción que necesitase el tener que salir de la cama.

Salir de la cama. Nunca pensó en una acción tan absurda. ¿Para qué querría abandonarla si en ella se sentía tan bien? Además no faltaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a estar acompañada. Ese pensamiento logró hacer brotar una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Sobre su piel únicamente la sábana que Luffy había cambiado por la que pasó la noche con ellos. Ahora existía un gran contraste entre el calor emitido por su piel y la frescura que le proporcionaba la sábana. Lo único que le faltaba era la presencia de Luffy a su lado pero eso era algo que se solucionaría en poco tiempo.

Nami movía perezosamente su cuerpo bajo la sábana mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados para rememorar cada segundo vivido en aquella cama. Ciertamente Zoro se merecía una buena réplica por todo lo que le había hecho pasar pero, por el mismo motivo, también se merecía todo lo mejor. A pesar de estarle agradecida por como le habían salido sus acciones respecto a Luffy, no le impediría vengarse de él. Lo único es que no le arrebatará su vida. No era tan malvada.

Sin poder evitarlo sintió como todo su cuerpo se estiraba para desperezarse a pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse de la cama. Por lo menos era un indicador de que su cuerpo estaba recuperándose a mayor velocidad prevista, y eso quería decir que ellos dos podrían regresar a sus actividades antes de lo esperado.

Una vez más recuperó su posición fetal mientras sus ojos cansados permanecían cerrados. Podía sentir la luz del nuevo día sobre ella. Una nueva calidez que podía sumarse a la de su cuerpo.

"¡Oi, Nami!" la llamó Luffy entrando en el senshitsu. Por lo menos cerró la puerta una vez hubo entrado. "Tenía razón. Tenía razón otra vez." Le gritaba emocionado Luffy mientras, de un salto, se sentó sobre la cama justo al lado de ella. "Sabía que Zoro no me mentiría sobre mi meshi. Tal vez existan varios significados para sus palabras, pero en lo que respecta a mí siempre es fácil averiguar cual es el correcto." No era necesario asegurar que se encontraba contento con su averiguación. La cuestión en cambio era si Sanji también lo estaría una vez se enteró de lo que había pasado.

Volviéndose con lentos movimientos Nami se colocó de lado sobre la cama para mirar a Luffy. En las manos de su senchou llevaba una gran bandeja. Y Nami no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que había en su interior. En verdad Zoro había planeado todo con demasiada perfección. No parecía obra suya, pero esto debía ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Siempre hay una de estas para todos.

"Dime, Nami, ¿quieres una almeja? Sanji me dijo que estaban perfectas para comer ahora mismo." Menudo choushoku sería, pero no había manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a Luffy sobre meshi una vez se había emperrado sobre ello. "Esta vez si que podrás comértela, ¿verdad?"

Aquello hizo reír a Nami a su pesar. Su mirada nunca abandonaba a Luffy. Estaba tan feliz como quería que siempre pudiera estar, y el que simplemente llevase puesto sus pantalones era un plus por el que no verías a Nami quejarse. Seguramente su aspecto le llamó más la atención a Sanji que a ella.

_'No obstante fuiste tú quien le dijo que se los pusiera si quería ir buscar algo de meshi.'_

"¿No sé cómo puedes querer comerte eso a estas horas, Luffy?" murmuró Nami.

El muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros al no entender que pudiera haber diferentes horarios según el tipo de meshi que se quisiera comer. Meshi es meshi y si se tiene hambre pues, simplemente, se come y listo.

"Simplemente sigo comiendo almeja." La tranquilidad de Luffy le daba mayor intensidad a sus palabras y a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Nami se irguió sacando fuerzas de donde no habían y le quitó la bandeja antes de que Luffy tuviera tiempo de coger una sola de las almejas. Lo malo de esta acción era que no tenía fuerzas en sus extremidades para poder alejarse de Luffy por lo que estaba atrapada en la cama.

"Así lo único que quieres es poder seguir comiendo almeja. Ya decía yo." protestó con falso desdén Nami. "Pues, si no he entendido mal, estas almejas son mías y entonces, ¿qué pasaría si no te dejase tomarlas hasta el mediodía?"

El rostro incrédulo de Luffy no tenía precio. Después de haber encontrado las almejas de las que le había hablado Zoro, comprobar que Sanji las había preparado con un gran esmero, bajo la falsa creencia de que iban a ser para Nami, y que ahora no pudiera siquiera probar una. Era demasiado.

"No es eso, yo lo que quería era que siguiéramos comiendo almeja pero los dos. No me digas que no tienen un aspecto delicioso." Luffy se fue acercando lentamente hacia Nami. "Míralas, se ven tan apetecibles." La mirada de Nami logró hacer que Luffy cambiase su actitud al momento. "Pero, por supuesto, no tanto como la tuya."

Cuando Nami se dio cuenta de que Luffy podría dirigirse de nuevo a dedicar su atención a su propia almeja, no vio otra salida que devolverle la bandeja. Aún no se había recuperado de la actividad de esta noche. Un simple toque en su sexo y podría terminar, placidamente, k.o. hasta vete tú a saber cuanto tiempo. Por ahora debería permitirle a Luffy el lujo de esta victoria.

_'¿Quién habría podido imaginarse que su pasión por la meshi fuera comparable a la que tiene por mi cuerpo?'_

Y justamente Nami no podía permitirse el lujo de creer que fuera por el sexo y no por ella. Pensar en que Luffy pudiera hacer todo lo que hizo con ella y más con otra resultaba demasiado doloroso para soportarlo. Y si esto era solamente pensándolo, no quería ni permitirse el darle la oportunidad de que lo experimentase con cualquier otra.

"Arigatou, Nami." Le dijo Luffy antes de empezar a vaciar la bandeja de aquellas almejas que Sanji había preparado bajo la falsa creencia de que iban a ser un plato especial para Nami. Una víctima más de las maquinaciones de Zoro.

Nami, sentada en la cama y con su torso desnudo al habérsele caído a la cintura la sábana, observaba como Luffy comía con gran voracidad aquellas almejas y no pudo evitar hacer memoria de las últimas horas. El recuerda estaba suficientemente reciente para que no pudiera evitar sentir el cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

_'En verdad Luffy siempre tiene en mente el comer, pero no se podía saber que se refería a todo tipo de comidas.'_

Sintiendo su cuerpo en una quimera de cansancio y excitación volvió a protegerse bajo la tersura de aquella sábana pero sin apartar la vista de Luffy. La misma sonrisa estaba en el rostro de ambos nakama.

"Espero que después de eso no vayas a seguir teniendo hambre, Luffy." Le dijo Nami esperando justamente lo opuesto de lo que decía.

"Yo siempre tengo hambre." Le aseguró Luffy con cierto brillo en sus ojos que logró que Nami se cubriera con la sábana hasta la altura de su rostro. "Pensé que eso ya había quedado bastante clar-"

**¡¡¡KABOOOM!!!**

El sonido de una explosión interrumpió las palabras de Luffy y este miró para Nami con cierto aire confundido, pero sin dejar de comer. Aquello no había sonado a un ataque con cañones, por lo que la Marine estaba descartada. Aunque en Grand Line se podía encontrar de todo.

"¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido eso, Nami?" le preguntó con cierta curiosidad Luffy. Pero no la suficiente para abandonar el senshitsu. En estos momentos aquí tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Meshi y Nami.

Antes de que le pudiera dar algún tipo de respuesta llamaron a la puerta del senshitsu. Eso descartaba a Usopp, a no ser que ya hubiera aprendido la lección de cómo se debe entrar en el senshitsu de una mecchen.

Para Nami este era un buen momento como otro para poner ante la mesa el nuevo estatus que había entre Luffy y ella. Tal vez era un poco fuerte el mostrarlo con ella desnuda bajo las sábanas mientras Luffy se dedica a vaciar una enorme bandeja de almejas, pero seguía siendo tan bueno como cualquier otro. Además podría ser unas buenas risas dependiendo de quien apareciera tras la puerta.

_'El pobre Sanji se nos podría morir en el umbral.'_

"Adelante." Le dio permiso Nami a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con gran lentitud como si lo ocurrido con aquella explosión no revertiera mucha gravedad. Ante la mirada de Nami y Luffy apareció la pequeña figura de Chopper, y en su mirada si que se podía adivinar que algo importante había sucedido.

"Estaba buscando a Luff-." Chopper había empezado a hablar hasta que su mirada se encontró con aquella estampa ante él. Nami en cama, bajo una sábana, mientras Luffy se encontraba sentado por encima al lado de la akage. "Oi, Luffy. Parece ser que Usopp anda preocupado por algún peligro."

_'¿Y cuándo no es así?'_ se preguntó Nami antes de pensar si no se le habría ocurrido la terrible idea de anunciar lo suyo con Luffy antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo. Ya que entonces… _'si que habrían graves problemas.'_

"¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?" preguntó Luffy mientras un par de aquellas almejas se deslizaban garganta abajo. "¿Tiene algo que ver la explosión de hace un rato?"

A pesar de la sorpresa imagen que tenía ante él, Chopper seguía siendo consciente de lo que le había llevado hasta allí. Por lo menos ahora sabía porque Usopp le había mandado hablar con Luffy en el senshitsu de Nami.

"En parte. Parece ser que Usopp piensa que va a haber graves problemas y no para de repetir el nombre de Zoro y que no debimos haberle dejado irse."

Problemas y Zoro en la misma frase.

Nami ya se estaba cansando de las manías de Usopp. Al principio era tolerable pero tras asegurarle que no se iban a acercar al "Florian Triangle" sus quejas ya estaban siendo ridículas.

"Ve y dile a ese quejita que como no pare de hablar sobre el "Florian Triangle" y todas las supuestas desgracias que nos vamos a encontrar allí, yo misma me encargaré de abandonarlo con esos fantasmas y monstruos de los que tanto interés tiene."

"Y no te olvides del esqueleto, Nami." Le recordó Luffy mientras se terminaba las últimas almejas de la bandeja. "Eso va a ser lo mejor del lugar."

El recordatorio de lo que había en el "Florian Triangle" fue suficiente para meterle el miedo en el cuerpo a Chopper, como contraposición a la felicidad que mostraba Luffy.

"De todo eso ya nos preocuparemos cuando llegue el momento." Les dijo Nami antes de soltar un, no muy femenino, bostezo mientras se estiraba bajo las sábanas. "Así que dile a Usopp que pare con sus quejas."

A su pesar Chopper no podía volver a cubierta pues parecía ser que se había explicado mal. Y no había nada que diera más miedo que una enfadada Nami.

"…pero Usopp no se refería al "Florian Triangle" cuando decía que había problemas…" aquello captó la atención de Nami por ser difícil de creer. "…parece ser que el que va a tener problemas es Zoro y, una vez regrese al Sunny, será Usopp el que esté metido en líos."

_'¿Zoro en problemas? Y el día parecía que ya no podía mejorar.'_

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" preguntó con curiosidad Luffy. Si había algo que le atraía la atención eran cosas que pudieran hacerle frente a él o a uno de sus nakama, pues eso significaba que sería algo increíble y asombroso. Y algo que pudiera meter en problemas a Zoro era algo digno de ver… o de encontrarse. Una pena de que no pudiera haberle acompañado.

"No lo dijo claramente. Sólo repite que van a haber graves problemas y que si Zoro regresa será su turno." Le aclaró Chopper todo lo mejor que podía.

"Haber si es verdad." sentenció Nami con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las miradas sorprendidas de sus nakama no le afectaron lo más mínimo. "Es lo que se merece después de todo. Y cuando regrese será mi momento para vengarme de él."

"¡Bah, no creo que Zoro vaya a tener muchos problemas!" Luffy le lanzó la bandeja a un poco atento Chopper al que por poco se le cayó al suelo. Por suerte anduvo rápido de reflejos. "¿Podías devolverle la bandeja a Sanji y decirle que estaban deliciosas?"

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Chopper vio como Luffy se tumbaba en la cama cruzándola de lado, y si Nami no tuviera sus piernas recogidas se habría tumbado por encima de ellas.

"Claro, Luffy. No hay ningún problema." Le aseguró Chopper mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta no muy convencido de lo que había pasado en el senshitsu.

"Por cierto, ¿qué fue esa explosión?" preguntó Luffy recuperando el interés por lo sucedido en cubierta, pero antes de que su nakama pudiera contestarle Nami se le adelantó.

"Más le vale dejar de hacer estupideces o Franky lo usará de cebo para pescar como le haga un simple rasguño al Sunny. Y eso va por todos vosotros." La pierna derecha de Nami surgió de entre las sábanas y con un rápido movimiento tumbó a Luffy contra la cama sujetándole por el pecho con dicha pierna. "A no ser que queráis ateneros a las consecuencias." El tono de voz de Nami logró erizarle el pelo a Chopper que aprovechó que la atención de Nami estaba en Luffy para salir del senshitsu cuanto antes.

"Creo que has asustado a Chopper, Nami." Le dijo una vez escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

La akage restregaba su pie sobre el pecho desnudo de Luffy no dándole mucha importancia a lo que le había dicho. Ya conocía de sobras la manera de ser asustadiza de Chopper. La parte buena era que de esa manera aprendía las cosas con mayor rapidez, sobre todo aquellas que le daban mucho más miedo.

"…y tú, Luffy, ¿tienes miedo?" la voz de Nami no sonaba amenazadora, sino que en su lugar era más melosa de lo habitual. Un tono al que Luffy se estaba acostumbrando y a conocer su significado desde las últimas horas.

"No." Dijo con total seguridad Luffy mientras le agarraba la pierna con su mano izquierda. Como gesto instintivo de supervivencia Nami intentó atacarle con su otra pierna pero Luffy también se la atrapó con gran facilidad.

Ahora Luffy se encontraba de rodillas frente a Nami mientras la tenía firmemente sujeta por los tobillos. Sus piernas abiertas y su cuerpo únicamente oculto por aquella delicada, y no muy protectora, sábana. Nami podía sentir como el calor de su cuerpo se centraba en su rostro, que iba enrojeciéndose, y en su entrepierna que parecía estar a punto de entrar en ebullición.

"¿…qué p-piensas hacer L-Luffy…?" la voz sofocada de Nami indicaba claramente hacia donde la estaban llevando sus pensamientos. Luffy simplemente sonreía mientras se iba abalanzando lentamente hacia Nami. Acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus rostros estuvieron casi pegados el uno contra el otro.

"Aún tengo hambre, Nami."

A pesar de que su voz seguía sonando igual que siempre, fue en el momento en que dijo su nombre cuando Nami supo que era el momento para el postre. Un postre en que Luffy seguiría comiendo lo mismo de las últimas horas.

A Nami.

______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

Anoche en el shark

Era una sensación extraña de familiaridad la que tuvieron mientras se estaban vistiendo. Extraña porque era la primera vez que se vestían, en el estricto sentido de la palabra, si no contaban el momento en que Zoro se tuvo que cambiar de ropa para la repetición del experimento de Nami. En cambio ahora se estaban vistiendo con la ropa que iban a llevar fuera del shark. Y a pesar de que no eran extraños a los cuerpos desnudos del otro, si lo eran en un momento de cotidianidad como el que estaban viviendo.

Les gustaba lo que sentían.

Robin eligió un sencillo conjunto que consistía en unos jeans cortos que le llegaban justo una mano por debajo de la rodilla y que, a diferencia de los más comunes, no se sujetaba con botones y/o cremallera, sino que en su lugar iba anudado con un cordón del mismo tipo que el pantalón para no desentonar. En sus pies unas zapatillas oscuras, mientras en cada uno de sus tobillos llevaba un aro. Una camiseta de claros tonos verdes cuyas mangas no llegaban hasta los codos y que únicamente la llegaba a cubrir un par de dedos por debajo de sus pechos. Eso si, ajustada como una segunda piel y tensada por la presión de su voluptuoso cuerpo. Y una vez más, llevaba uno de sus sombreros, el blanco.

Zoro no se complicó la vida y se puso la misma ropa que usó en la reproducción del experimento de Nami. La verdad era que le daba igual lo que ponerse pues era algo a lo que no prestaba mucha atención. Ropa es ropa.

Robin había acercado el shark hasta la costa en una zona apartada donde podrían desembarcar sin miedo a que pudieran ser avistados. Tras abrir la esclusa superior Zoro se volvió hacia Robin. En su rostro podía verse claramente que la preocupación por ella, tras aquel extraño episodio que mostró al despertarse, no había desaparecido en su totalidad y estaba completamente seguro de que no lo haría hasta que tuviera conocimiento de lo ocurrido y pudiera estar seguro de que no se volvería a repetir. Por eso su voz sonó de una manera en que Robin no estaba muy acostumbrada en oírla.

"¿Estás segura de querer desembarcar ahora, Robin?" su preocupación era demasiado evidente para inventarse cualquier tipo de excusa para ocultarla. "Podríamos pasar lo que resta de noche en el shark y esperar a la mañana para empezar a explorar este lugar."

Robin le sonrió agradecida por su preocupación pero si había algo que no quería hacer ahora mismo era dormir. Por alguna razón no podía recordar lo que había soñado pero si lo que le había hecho sentir.

"No te preocupes, kenshi-san." La voz de Robin sonaba tan segura y fuerte como era costumbre pero Zoro no se dejó engañar por ella. "Incluso podríamos encontrar alguna casa o posada en el tatoukai donde pasar mejor las últimas horas de noche. En una cómoda cama." Añadió al final con una penetrante mirada que logró su propósito de turbar ligeramente a Zoro.

Si lo que quería era dejar pasar este asunto, pues Zoro respetaría sus deseos por ahora, pero si veía que necesitara hablar pues lo haría aunque fuera en su contra. Lo primero era Robin, y ni siquiera merecía un segundo pensamiento el intentar recordar el momento en que ella se había vuelto tan importante, esencial podría decirse, para Zoro.

"Bueno, ahora esperemos que todo esto no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo. Porque de otra manera me sé de una katana que estará en graves problemas." Dijo Zoro mientras colocaba sus katana en su lugar del haramaki y luego salió del shark dedicando unos segundos a observar la zona en la que se encontraban. Una playa rocosa tan común como cualquier otra. De un salto llegó a tierra.

"De momento va bien." se dijo Zoro por un extraño motivo.

Mientras Zoro se dedicaba a buscar la salida de aquel lugar, Robin se encontraba sobre el shark y le estaba observando con gran detenimiento. No pudo evitar recordar como Crocodile le había intentado reclutar para "Baroque Works" pero Zoro lo había, digamos que, rechazado. Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en cambio hubiera aceptado la oferta? Su relación habría podido terminar a como era actualmente o simplemente habrían sido simplemente miembros de una organización criminal. Pensar en Zoro como algo menos de lo que era ahora le resultaba no solamente difícil de hacerse a la idea sino que prácticamente no le daba la cabeza para pensarlo.

_'Sé que de una manera u otra nosotros estamos en este mundo para estar juntos el uno con el otro.'_

Cuando vio como Zoro alzaba la mano en su dirección no podía evitar darse la razón. La actitud de Zoro como quitándole importancia a su gesto lo hacía aún más adorable posible. Con la ayuda de unos cuantos 'brazos fleur' Robin salvó la distancia que había del shark a tierra, y con un ligero impulso recorrió dicha distancia hasta terminar en brazos de Zoro.

"Bienvenida al tatoukai Nakusuto, Nico Robin." Le dijo Zoro mientras la volvía a dejar en tierra.

"Arigatou, kenshi-san."

No sabía si debía sentirse molesto porque Robin le siguiera llamando por ese apodo en vez de por su nombre. Podía decirse que a estas alturas ya eran mucho más que íntimos, pero de ninguna manera iba a forzar nada en esta relación. Ya elegirá ella el momento para llamarle por su nombre.

Entonces la esclusa del shark se cerró nuevamente y el sumergible desapareció bajo la superficie del mar como si las profundidades lo hubieran llamado de regreso.

"Lo mantendré cerca de la costa por la zona en la que nos encontremos, pero si nos alejamos demasiado pues lo colocaré en una zona en donde no pueda ser encontrado." Le explicó Robin mientras usaba su Hana Hana no mi para pilotar el shark.

"Con tal de que no lo perdamos. No creo que a Franky le pareciese muy ¡Super!" se burló Zoro mientras se encaminaba hacia una pendiente que llevaba fuera de la playa en la que se encontraban.

Robin se colocó con más firmeza el sombrero mientras una sonrisa surgió como respuesta a las palabras del kenshi. En silencio siguió a Zoro hasta que llegaron a la parte superior de aquella cuesta. Desde allí arriba podía verse una buena parte de la isla en la que se encontraban.

"La verdad es que no es como pensaba que sería este sitio." Dijo Zoro al ver una típica explanada de campo en donde se podían ver algunas luces pertenecientes a las casas de un pequeño pueblo de menos de treinta edificaciones. Al fondo podía verse un bosque tupido y una cadena montañosa que ocultaba el resto de la isla.

"¿Decepcionado, kenshi-san?" preguntó con gran sosiego Robin mientras su cerebro empezaba a asimilar todo lo que estaba viendo para poder empezar a hacerse miles de preguntas. Unas importantes, otras de lo más común.

Zoro se encogió inapreciadamente de hombros.

"Simplemente me pregunto que interés puede tener Sandai Kitetsu con este lugar tan común." Dijo Zoro posando su mano sobre la katana.

En esos momentos un ligero temblor sacudió la isla.

"…… …"

Robin observó como Zoro se había puesto muy tenso y las miradas de ambos se dirigieron hacia Sandai. De un solo movimiento Zoro apartó su mano de la katana.

El temblor cedió hasta desaparecer.

Ambos Mugiwara se miraron con cierta confusión.

"Ha sido una coincidencia." Pero Zoro no se creía sus propias palabras porque jamás había creído en las coincidencias.

_'Y ahora, ¿qué?'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En algún lugar de Grand Line

El frío del lugar no era por la localización en la que se encontraba sino por lo que allí dentro se estaba haciendo. Habían pasado muchos años en los que los gritos habían resonado por estas paredes hasta que se silenciaban en su totalidad para siempre. Tantos experimentos realizados y tantos fracasos obtenidos hicieron de esta zona de Grand Line uno de los lugares predilectos para que ciertos monstruos marinos pudieran obtener un alimento fácilmente.

La mayoría de la gente era de mantenimiento y un buen destacamento de Marines para mantener el emplazamiento seguro. Por supuesto que los que tenían el control eran los científicos que llevaban más de veinte años de prolongadas investigaciones. Muchas veces habían pedido al Gorousei que abandonaran los experimentos que estaban realizando al ver que tras tanto tiempo y dinero invertido no se habían acercado al propósito que tenían impuesto, pero la respuesta era la misma cada vez que se le hacía dicha petición.

'Por el bien del Mundo debe continuarse hasta tener éxito.'

Y ahora tras todos esos años invertidos el fin parecía cerca. Un final feliz.

Habían tenido éxito. Ahora tenían que comprobar que así fuera antes de poder asegurar la realización del experimento y otorgarle la culminación. Había pruebas que realizar pero en todos esos más de veinte años jamás habían estado tan cerca de lograrlo.

En verdad era un alivio que se hubieran terminado aquellos espantosos gritos que habían resonado en el interior de la estructura. Ahora solamente restaban unos pocos gritos pero que eran esperados en los mismos momentos por la misma causa. Una prueba más de que había sido un éxito.

La habitación, si así podía llamarse a la celda en cuestión, permanecía en el más absoluto silencio durante todas las horas del día como todas las horas de la noche. Un silencio que únicamente era roto por un sonido en particular y que solo existía allí dentro.

Un único sonido en todo el mundo. Algo así era tan difícil de hacerse a la idea como de la propia existencia de quien era capaz de provocarlo.

El aire en la habitación volvía a moverse mientras se dedicaba a terminar su única ocupación desde que vino a este mundo y tuvo fuerzas para moverse. Su mano, una mano dura, pálida y huesuda se alzó hasta que su índice se apoyó contra la pared. Aunque más bien habría que decir que fue su uña o, siendo más puntillosos, la garra en la que terminaba aquel dedo. Sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo empezó a rascar aquella pared siguiendo el mismo patrón que llevaba haciendo toda su vida. El sonido de su garra contra el metal de la pared llenó el vacío de la celda.

Tanto tiempo, toda su vida, y siempre repitiendo el mismo dibujo hacía que incluso pudiera realizarlo a oscuras sin cometer un mínimo error. Lo malo era que llevaba toda su vida realizándolo en la más completa oscuridad, y por ello sabía que no podría cometer un error en su realización pasase lo que pasase.

Finalmente terminó de dibujar aquel dibujo que le había acompañado toda su vida y que había hecho tan felices a los hombres y mujeres que le conocían desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Decían que gracias a él el mundo sería un lugar de paz y en la que todo el mal podría ser erradicado de una vez y para siempre. A él todo eso no le decía nada porque no sabía a qué podía llamarle mal. Todo lo que conocía era lo que estaba en este lugar y tampoco es que fuera mucho.

Eso y el símbolo que no podía dejar de dibujar una y otra vez.

Lentamente descendió hasta el suelo. Una vez más se había quedado sin espacio para seguir dibujando su símbolo. Un símbolo que estaba repetido en cada porción de pared, techo y suelo de su celda. Un cubo perfecto de 10 metros de lado al que había decorado por una necesidad que no comprendía con aquel símbolo sobre las planchas metálicas que recubrían la celda.

Pronto vendrían para llevarle a una nueva celda donde se encontraría unas paredes vírgenes esperando por él para que las llenase con aquel símbolo que no le abandonaba día o noche.

La idea de escapara ya le resultaba desconocida, pero si tuviera tiempo de hacer memoria, ¿podría haber recordado cuántas veces había intentado escapar de este lugar? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Lo único que sabía era que bajo aquellas planchas metálicas existía algo que le hacía daño, lo mismo que las esposas que le colocaban durante sus cambios de celda o cuando tenía que ir al encuentro de aquellas personas a las que por algún motivo había hecho tan felices.

Alzando su cabeza hacia el techo abrió la boca y del fondo de su ser surgió un grito que podía ser confundido con gran facilidad con un lamento que encogía los corazones de quienes lo escuchaban. Por eso mismo nadie lo escuchaba, habían aprendido con el paso del tiempo y ahora ya no se dejarían convencer por aquel sonido tan triste. Lo único importante era cumplir con la misión y lo que sintiera o dejase de sentir esta criatura era irrelevante.

¿Qué importancia podría tener una sola criatura contra el bienestar del mundo?

Si alguien pudiera escuchar el sonido de aquella voz no tendría ninguna duda en su respuesta.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el tatoukai Nakusuto

El temblor volvía a sentirse y Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin no tenían ninguna duda de cual era la causa de ello. Lo único que desconocían era el motivo de que eso sucediera.

"…… …"

Zoro volvió a soltar a Sandai y una vez más el suelo dejó de temblar.

"¿Has oído algo, kenshi-san?" le preguntó Robin sabiendo el efecto que tenía para Zoro el sujetar a Sandai bajo el agua. Pero ahora estaban en tierra. ¿Era posible que aquellos temblores también fueran a causa de la katana y su interés por traer a Zoro a Nakusuto?

"Si, mi paciencia agotándose."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Y sí, ya sé que se han hecho de rogar pero supongo que el dicho de: 'Más vale tarde que nunca.' Puede aplicarse aquí sin ningún problema. Y como no me gusta ponerme excusas para los retrasos no las seguiré poniendo, lo único que pienso decir es que el cuerpo humano es un caprichoso que hace lo que le apetece y que de la misma manera en que cae redondo un día se puede levantar a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado. (Como si no se tuviera suficiente con los ordenadores caprichosos T.T)

Por lo tanto hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado y continuemos disfrutando con los fics de ZoRo, y cuando tengáis tiempo podíais dedicar un poco de tiempo para los míos.^^

Veamos estas reviews tan pasadas (del año pasado, fíjate si tienen tiempo ;P):

**Stnuky**: Supongo que a estas alturas no nos vamos a empezar a conocer, ¿verdad? supongo que tendremos que aprender a vivir como es cada uno. Pero para que veas que últimamente me he estado controlando bastante. (supongo que estar para el arrastre tiene sus ventajas U.U) Pues ahora mismo estos dos no volverán a estar tan juntitos hasta… no sé, ¿el final del fic? Seguro que pueden aguantar hasta entonces… ¿y tú?

Para que luego digan que a Zoro le cuesta pensar. Me parece ahora que es a Nami a quién habría que echarle una mano con su venganza, no vaya a ser que esté demasiado entretenida y se le pase de largo la oportunidad.

Luffy… bueno, supongo que a estas alturas habrás podido comprobar que a estos dos no se les puede dar una mano que acaban por cogerte todo el brazo. Y si, hemos vuelto a pasar una noche sin saber (aunque es fácil intuir lo sucedido) lo que ha pasado en el senshitsu.

Pues te daré una respuesta retórica. ¿No reconociste a ese personaje? ;DD

Tus Besos son necesarios (¿o es qué estoy volviéndome adicto a ellos?) para mantenerte entero. ^^

Tú sabrás lo que te gusta, solamente espero que tengas un huequecito para mi. ;P

**Christti**: Pero ya sabes que quién ríe el último… se lo pasa mejor. Además, ¿quién dices que se ha burlado de él? No sé de qué estás hablando. n.n

Ahora podemos saber lo que puede pasar si no conseguía mantenerse despierta. Menudo mal rollo se gasta… aunque viniendo de ella es bastante normal. ¿Lo malo? Que ahora tiene cierto 'cariño' al kenshi y le afecta más estas cosas.

Claro como si a ti te hubiera ido mejor teniendo a un Zoro sin camiseta todo empapado a tu lado. o.O

¿Qué hora es? ;D Este año procuraré ser menos malo… aunque podría serlo mucha más y así parecería que antes era más bueno de lo que parecía. Una buena idea, ¿no crees?^^

Mantén el rumbo ;P

**Luminos**: De momento todo marcha viento en popa. ^o^ Un capítulo más a salvo.

**Gabe Logan**: Pero ahora mismo acabo de cortarles el buen rollo con un sueño de lo más 'agradable' y 'sugestivo' que seguro que la pone a mil, el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Me parece que a los otros dos voy a tener que refrenarles un poco que incluso parecen haber adelantado a Zoro y Robin. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Bueno, ya se sabe que Luffy come de todo. ;DD

Gracias y espero que el siguiente capítulo llegue con más rapidez de lo que lo hizo este, aunque eso no parece muy difícil tras el enorme retraso que tuve.

**NayruOne**: Si tengo una reputación de malvado tengo que hacer algo para merecerla y mantenerla. ;DD Y Nami es que se presta para ello con una sonrisa en su rostro… ¿o la sonrisa la tiene ahora y no antes? Bah, me parece que eso ya carece de importancia.^^

Y no, ooohhhh, no se ha podido ver lo bien que se puede llegar a alimentar Luffy de manos de Nami, bueno, 'de manos' no exactamente. ;P

Aunque la intención es lo que cuenta, su interés está bien fundado y lo que se propone siempre tiende a lograrlo.O-O

Fíjate, si que has podido esperar hasta este capítulo… ¿verdad? Oi, ¿NayruOne? ¿estás por ahí?... huy, me parece que tal vez haya sido demasiado tiempo ^o^

**Naye**: Bueno, yo desde mi humilde posición, acepto a regañadientes todos estos comentarios tan favorables hacia mi persona y al deber efectuado. Por supuesto que jamás podré tomarme en serio tan halagadoras palabras pues, ¿cómo voy a ser merecedor de ellas?

Nami pensó que Zoro nunca se le iba a salir del tiesto, tal vez pensando que con la deuda lo tenía bien cogido, pero siempre podemos llegar a equivocarnos. Pero ahora, y si Zoro aún tuviera algo más para ella. Una vez teniendo a Luffy de su lado, en su lado ;P, ¿ya resultarán ineficaces? Habrá que esperar aunque…

Gracias por los Besos, (está claro que me alimento de ellos y me hacen muy bien el recibirlos ;)) y espero que la espera no haya defraudado al recibir este capítulo.

**3R1N14S**: Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic. Y la parte nutritiva ha sido, tal vez, mejor recibida por los lectores que por los propios Nami y Luffy. ;D Aunque me parece que eso a cambiado en este capítulo. Si es que lo mío no tiene nombre. Mira que ahora ando provocando dolores en mis lectores… menuda manera de intentar mantenerlos, a este paso me voy a quedar solo. :(

Bueno, bueno hasta aquí por ahora. Y si, como habéis podido comprobar incluso LuNa tuvieron su noche para ellos solos igual que ZoRo y de la misma manera se la han quedado para ellos (si es de manera permanente ya se verá en el futuro) Otra cuestión es que tal vez, y digo tal vez esta pudiera ser la última vez que veamos a los Mugiwara que se quedaron en el Sunny. Es que ahora que Zoro y Robin llegaron por fin al tatoukai puede que necesite tiempo para ellos y no pueda mostrar lo que ocurre en el Sunny. :) :) ¿Quién sabe? ¡Dependerá de si me siento lo suficiente malo para hacerlo o no!

Mientras tanto voy llenado el lugar de sucesos que no se sabe muy bien en donde pueden llegar a intercalarse pero que supongo que en alguna parte lo harán.

Supongo que ahora habrá que pensar a dónde les llevará Sandai a ZoRo y que vivencias les van a suceder (la sonrisa de mi rostro en estos momentos resulta incluso dolorosa) pero puedo asegurar que los llevaré hasta donde ninguno de ellos pensó llegar. (y más allá ;P)

Espero que la espera no se os haya hecho eterna, ni se os vaya a hacer eterna. ;DD

Gracias por esperarme pacientemente y dejar las reviews que creáis oportunas para mostrar que la paciencia es una virtud que hoy en día se sigue practicando. ^^

Huy, casi se me olvidaba…

**GLOSARIO****:**

**Koukogakusha ronkou**: Estudio de la Arqueología.

**Rekishigaku**: Estudio de la Historia.

**Okaasan**: Madre.

**Ryouomoi**: Amor mutuo.

**Akuma**: Demonio.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.

**Chikahana**: Nariz corta.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Jikei**: Un amor por compasión o agradecimiento.

**Koikomoru**: Estar profundamente enamorado.

**Hatsukoi**: Primer amor.

**Chuu**: Beso (coloquialmente)

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Rippu**: Labios.

**Furenchikisu**: Beso francés.

**Bero no tatakai**: Lucha de lenguas.

**Akumu**: Pesadilla.

**Negurije**: Salto de cama.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Choushoku**: Desayuno.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Gorousei**: Consejo de los 5 sabios.

Y hasta aquí por este capítulo, ahora todos pidamos con fuerza por el 7 capítulo del 'fic que no puedo nombrar'. Si, ese en el que todos estáis pensando. ;DD

Nos leemos… ¿pronto? ^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Donde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 9: Kaizoku-kari vs Mugiwara**

A pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a tocar a Sandai para asegurarse de que se volvería a repetir el mismo suceso que las anteriores veces, un temblor de tierra, Zoro decidió hacer caso a Robin y dejar de tocar su katana bajo la posibilidad de que el temblor de tierra pudiera estar ocurriendo no sólo en esta isla sino que también en las demás que conforman el tatoukai. Eso sería lo último que necesitaban. Despertar a todo el mundo en Nakusuto.

-Muy bien, no volveré a tocar a esta maldita, en todos los sentidos, katana hasta que sepamos que ocurre con ella y este lugar-. Por el tono de voz de Zoro estaba más que claro que tampoco le iba a resultar algo difícil de cumplir… por lo menos mientras no se encontrasen en problemas y necesitasen luchar… entonces, ¿qué harían con Sandai?

-Lo mejor es seguir y ver si tenemos suerte y encontramos una posada o albergue para pasar la noche-. La voz de Robin sonaba igual de tranquila como de costumbre pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera el calor que recorría su cuerpo al imaginarse a los dos juntos en una cama.

Echándose su mochila al hombro Zoro observó las casas de aquel pueblo para ver si podía distinguir una que pudiera ser la que buscaban. A simple vista había cuatro candidatos y esperaba que uno de ellos fuera el que buscaban.

-Es un lugar acogedor-. Dijo Robin mientras se puso a caminar al lado de Zoro.

Una vez más Zoro recorrió con su mirada todo lo que podía verse del tatoukai y a pesar de ser un lugar agradable a simple vista, para Zoro no se le diferenciaba de muchos de los lugares que había visitado en su vida. Aunque tampoco fuera de los que se quedan contemplando el paisaje de un sitio. Para él únicamente es un tramo más de su viaje en pos de cumplir su promesa y sueño… a los que ahora debía sumar el sueño de Luffy… y el del resto de sus nakama… ¡Si, incluido el de Sanji! Pero sobre todo el de Robin. Haría cualquier cosa por ver a Robin cumplir con su sueño. No podía evitar pensar que de todos ellos Robin era la que se merecía conquistar su sueño.

_Y lo hará, no tengas ninguna duda al respecto._

Empezaron a caminar en silencio hacia el pueblo pero Zoro no tardó mucho en empezar a hablar. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar y si se quedaba sin hacer nada pues sentía que podría volverse loco. Además que necesitaba resarcir su curiosidad… hacía ya el suficiente tiempo desde que se conocieron y nada había cambiado.

-Hablando sobre lo de aprender a luchar, o a usar algún arma como hace la propia Nami, me he estado preguntando algo respecto a ti, Robin-. La voz calma de Zoro no mostraba mucho entusiasmo pero si podía notarse la curiosidad.

Ahora era Robin quien tenía curiosidad por saber en qué podría haber estado pensando Zoro sobre ella. Si, saber lo que piensa Zoro sobre ella era algo que le interesaba mucho. Sin importarle de que pudiera tratarse.

-¿Puede saberse de qué se trata, kenshi-san?-. preguntó Robin entornando sus ojos de una manera que logró que Zoro perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_Céntrate, baka… Con una mirada, ¿no te da vergüenza?_

-Lo primero es que me gustaría saber desde cuando tienes el poder de la Hana Hana no mi-. Logró decirle todo de seguido por no atreverse a detenerse por miedo a quedarse sin palabras.

Robin no pudo evitar pensar en que Zoro normalmente era muy callado y únicamente hablaba cuando la situación así lo requería… aparte de cuando se pone a discutir y pelear con Sanji, por supuesto. Pero sabía que durante sus silencios Zoro siempre iba asimilando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… lo malo es que normalmente lo dedicaba para anticiparse a cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharles, mientras que ella lo hacía para buscar cualquier tipo de información entre la marea de diálogos y situaciones que concurren a su alrededor.

Por eso mismo el que Zoro le hiciera una pregunta, y más viendo el tipo de pregunta que le hizo, era algo que no podía tomarse a la ligera pues Zoro la debió estar meditando mucho antes de decidirse si se la formulaba.

¿Por qué?

_Hana Hana no mi y la conversación sobre mi falta de conocimientos sobre autodefensa._

-La verdad es que fue cuando era bastante joven… una youjo-. Robin se sumergió en sus recuerdos… y, para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta empezó a revelarse ante Zoro. -Creo que fue unos meses, tal vez medio año, después de que mi okaasan me dejara en Ohara para irse en la búsqueda de los poneglyphs. Me acuerdo que la comí antes de mi tercer aniversario. No me esperaba que tuviera tan mal sabor.

Zoro se detuvo al escucharla. Notó como un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda hasta que le mordió el cerebro.

-¿Con apenas tres años?-. Zoro no podía ni siquiera llegarse a imaginar lo duro que debió ser la vida de Robin… empezaba a comprender algo de la actitud mostrada por esta onna desde que la conoció.

-Bueno, suena bastante duro… y la verdad es que lo fue y mucho-. La seriedad de Robin dio paso a una sonrisa dedicada a Zoro. -Pero es el pasado, un pasado que lo tengo totalmente asimilado y diseccionado. Cada parte colocada en su lugar de mi memoria. Todo.

La mirada de Zoro casi parecía surrealista con sus ojos abiertos de una manera exagerada, pero lo que había escuchado es que le dejó totalmente sorprendido. ¿Quién se lo hubiera podido imaginar?

Él, por lo menos, no.

-¿En serio te acuerdas de cuando sólo tenías dos o tres años?-. una cosa era que Robin fuera inteligente pero esto, para Zoro, era pasarse. "Joder, si es que yo no me acuerdo casi ni de lo que hice el año pasado."

La verdad era que de su pasado únicamente guardaba como un recuerdo fresco y duradero su estancia en el dojo. Primero entrenando contra Kuina y luego… entrenando por Kuina y él mismo.

Robin no pudo evitar el reírse de las palabras de Zoro, y esto la sorprendió mucho pues esa época no resultaba muy agradable de recordar. Casi nada era salvable en sus 28 años de vida. Unos pocos recuerdos de cuando era una youjo y apenas una mano de recuerdos hasta que Luffy la permitió formar parte de los Mugiwara.

-¿Y ahora de qué diablos te estás riendo?-. le preguntó con cierta falsa molestia que no hizo sino empeorar la situación de Robin para poder controlarse. La verdad era que le encantaba tanto el sonido de la risa de Robin que no le importaba nada que tuviera que ser a su costa para que pudiera escucharla. -A ver si te va a dar algo-. Dijo Zoro mientras le golpeó el sombrero ligeramente pero suficiente para que le cubriera el rostro con él.

Quedó perfecto para que únicamente se le pudiera ver aquella boca que detuvo sus risas para dedicarle una gran sonrisa. Tan poco tiempo juntos y no le había pasado tan bien en toda su vida al lado de otra persona.

-Gomen, kenshi-san-. Se disculpó mientras se colocaba su sombrero correctamente. A pesar del momento tan divertido que le había hecho pasar, a Robin no se le había pasado por alto la cuestión que estaba intentando tratar Zoro. -Ahora ya estoy más calmada y puedes explicarme por qué querías saber desde cuando tengo mis poderes Hana Hana.

Zoro la miró de soslayo como si se estuviera pensando si debía revelar sus pensamientos… aunque con los pocos que tenía que podían ser compartidos sería absurdo dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Simplemente para saber porque eres tan vaga con ellos-. Solamente fue terminar de hablar para que recibiera un cachete en la nuca. Zoro no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Cómo que vaga?-. Robin se plantó con los brazos cruzados mientras le dedicaba una mirada fija a Zoro. Si de algo no la habían podido tratar durante toda su vida sería de ser vaga. -Ya puedes empezar a explicarte, kenshi-san-. En su voz podía notarse cierto tono de castigo y Zoro no podía evitar pensar en como una onna como Robin podría llegar a castigarle.

_Mientras no elija la indiferencia… porque de esa manera me mataría._

-No es nada importante…- empezó a decir antes de pensárselo dos veces y caer en la cuenta de que sí lo era. Importaba porque se trataba de la protección de Robin. -Bueno, lo es pero…- había veces en que podía hablar con tanta seguridad y otras en que le costaba horrores hacerse entender. Ahora ya sabía porque en estas últimas siempre estaba presente Robin. -Quiero decir que Luffy, desde que lo conozco, le he visto no sólo mejorar el control de sus poderes Gomu Gomu, sino que ha sido capaz de desarrollar nuevas técnicas de lucha para usar todo su potencial-. Cogiendo confianza Zoro se puso todo serio mientras la distancia que le separaba de Robin se redujo hasta la mínima posible. -Incluso Chopper llegó a crear sus Rumble Balls para mejorar-. Y aquí llegaba la cuestión a tratar con Robin. -Pero desde que nos conocemos siempre has usado tus poderes Hana Hana de la misma manera. Unos cuantos ataques simples de agarre. Y por eso me preguntaba cuando te habías comido la Akuma no mi, ya que en todos estos veinticinco años no parece que hayas explotado a fondo, o **estudiado**, las posibilidades que te otorga la Hana Hana no mi.

Vale, Robin no podía evitar sentirse más regañada que sorprendida por las palabras de Zoro. En cierta parte le halagaba que se preocupara de esta manera por su seguridad pero también le molestaba que le acusara de no haber practicado y estudiado sus poderes en profundidad. Aunque la verdad era que…

_Te quedaste en lo más básico porque te resultaba suficiente para tus propósitos. Debes admitir que, aunque te preguntaste varias veces que más podrías llegar a hacer con tus poderes Hana Hana, al final siempre anteponías tus investigaciones._

El silencio de Robin le daba muy mala espina a Zoro que empezaba a temer que había abierto su bocaza y dicho algo que no debía. No siempre las buenas intenciones traían su hokyou y empezaba a temer que este era uno de esos casos. Eso fue lo que pensó hasta que Robin le sonrió agradecida.

-Arigatou por preocuparte por mi, kenshi-san.

Y antes de que Zoro pudiera decir o hacer algo sus labios estaban de regreso con los de Robin. En estos momentos no necesitaba decir nada, y por un momento no pudo evitar pensar si esta era su manera de hacerle callar, a pesar de sus palabras, pero decidió que no le importaba y si ella había decidido hacerle callar con seppun pues no sería él quien le dijera que no.

A pesar del momento en el que se encontraban no detuvo a Robin para ponerle su sombrero a Zoro que, inmerso en aquellos seppun tan deliciosos, parecía no haberse dado de cuenta. Aunque si lo hizo de la persona que caminaba por un camino a unos escasos setenta metros de donde se encontraban.

-… gente…- murmuró entre seppun.

Robin empezaba a temer que hubiera algún tipo de conjura en contra de que ellos dos pudieran pasar algún tiempo agradable juntos porque si no era por encontrarse bajo el agua con el peligro constante de poder perderse, o el de Zoro de hundirse, era que la primera persona del tatoukai les fuera a coger justo cuando se estaban metiendo la lengua en la garganta del otro. Con un suspiro abandonó aquellos labios.

-Supongo que no habrá objeciones a que durmamos en la misma habitación y en la misma cama-. Intentó aligerar la tensión Zoro mientras se apartaba lo suficiente para impedirle a Robin recuperar su sombrero. Con una sonrisa traviesa se lo caló correctamente.

-Hoy en día aún existen ciertas culturas que no permiten que un dansei y una onna convivan o duerman bajo el mismo techo, y mucho menos duerman en la misma cama, si no son una fuufu-. Le explicó con total naturalidad mientras asimilaba la visión de Zoro con sombrero. Por algún motivo no le convencía.

Aquello le destrozó el buen ambiente a Zoro.

-… menuda banda de baka…- murmuró Zoro mientras se quitó el sombrero por culpa de la mirada que le lanzó Robin y se lo colocó con cuidado a ella. -Como este sea uno de esos lugares me largo aunque sea a nado.

La reacción de Zoro fue suficiente para que el modo de Robin no cambiara del estado feliz en el que se encontraba.

-Supongo que lo mejor será que sea yo quien le pregunte entonces por la posada o el albergue, kenshi-san-. Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona que se había detenido al encontrarse a estas horas a dos desconocidos por esta zona.

Zoro siguió a Robin sin decir palabra.

Al principio el hombre miraba curioso a la pareja que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba, pero entonces vio las tres katana que llevaba Zoro para empezar a ponerse bastante nervioso. Robin se dio cuenta rápidamente del cambio en la actitud del hombre y no tardó nada en saber cuál había sido la causa. Sin detenerse le mostró su palma derecha a Zoro como signo para que se detuviera, por supuesto que a Zoro no le sentó muy bien al principio. Hasta que ella le habló.

-Una de dos, kenshi-san-. Dijo por encima de su hombro Robin. -O tienes un aspecto de lo más amenazante…- su voz sonaba demasiado atrayente para estar pidiéndole que se detuviera. -… o es que te ha reconocido por los carteles de la Marine-. Ambos sabían que lo que tenían que hacer en el tatoukai se complicaría se lo tuvieran que hacer con los marines pegados a sus talones. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse. -Espérame aquí, kenshi-san. Puedes dedicarte a echarme de menos-. La última parte fue dicha acompañada de un guiño que logró detener a Zoro en el acto.

Zoro se cruzó de brazos y emitió un exasperante suspiro que llegó a oídos de Robin. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que tenía una sonrisa en él… como no pudo evitar tenerla en el suyo propio. Realmente esta onna sabía como manejar los hilos para que reaccionara a su gusto. Necesitaba mucha fuerza y autocontrol para evitarlo, lo malo era que ya no le apetecía mucho luchar contra la atracción que sentían entre ellos.

Desde donde se encontraba Zoro le era imposible poder escuchar nada de lo que estaban hablando Robin y aquel tipo pero no resultaba muy difícil saber que le estaría preguntando por un lugar en el que podrían pasar la noche. Seguramente también algo sobre el tatoukai y cómo y dónde podrían ir para pasar a las siguientes shima.

Si por lo menos supieran no que estaban buscando sino por dónde empezar a buscar… pero aquí únicamente alguien tenía alguna respuesta y resultaba imposible hacer que se lo dijera. La mirada de Zoro se posó sobre Sandai Kitetsu y las ganas de tocarla para saber cuál sería la reacción de la katana empezaron a hacerse cada vez más fuerte y más difícil de resistir.

_Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado aparte del hecho de unirme a los Mugiwara por culpa de ese senchou tan baka que tenemos._

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como le estaba llamando Robin. Por suerte ella podía ser bastante discreta en el uso de sus poderes y de esa manera no asustar a la única persona que se habían encontrado.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-. bramó Zoro cuando sintió como alguien le daba un empujón en la espalda. No tardó nada en saber quien había sido y dirigió su atención en Robin. Una atención que no debería haber perdido.

Robin le hizo un gesto diciéndole que ya podía acercarse sin miedo a asustar a nadie. Aunque eso podía llegar a ser algo relativo pues Zoro era capaz de resultar bastante amenazador únicamente con su sola presencia. Esa actitud y presencia era algo que le había llamado la atención a Robin desde que tuvo conocimiento del kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro hace ya una vida.

Antes de que Zoro llegase hasta la altura en donde le esperaba Robin, pudo ver como aquel tipo decidía que ya era hora de irse a su casa. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Robin le había contado parecía que no funcionaba tan bien en las distancias cortas.

Robin negó con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-¿Qué tenemos aparte de un nativo asustadizo?-. preguntó secamente Zoro.

-En primer lugar ya sabemos en donde vamos a pasar la noche, kenshi-san-. Zoro se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a esa información.

-Eso ya lo sabía antes de que hablaras con él. Por lo menos en dónde iba a dormir yo-. La postura relajada de Zoro daba a ver que no sentía ninguna clase de peligro por las cercanías, aunque mantenía su mano sobre Wadou con cuidado de no tocar a Sandai. Robin le lanzó una mirada interrogante. -Yo voy a dormir en tus brazos-. Le sonrió maliciosamente mientras agarrándola de una mano la atrajo hasta su lado. Robin le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tienes suerte de que si esté permitido, kenshi-san. Y de que me parezca una magnífica idea para pasar la noche-. Sus labios se rozaron en una dulce caricia. -Creo que me he acostumbrado a dormir sobre tu pecho y sé que me costaría, si al final lo lograse, poder dormirme en una cama sola sin tu compañía.

-Genial, ahora tengo el rango de almohada-. Se quejó Zoro sacando unas nuevas risas a Robin. Ella le negó con la cabeza.

-No de almohada, kenshi-san. De cama-. Le aclaró antes de ponerse a caminar hacia la posada.

Esta vez caminó en la misma dirección que tomó Robin. Esto le hizo recordar la búsqueda del South bird en Jaya y como por querer actuar de una manera distante con ella se había vuelto para darle la espalda y seguir la búsqueda demostrándole el tipo de opinión que tenía acerca de ella. Pero lo hizo con la mala suerte de que ella se encontraba en la dirección correcta y que su movimiento le había llevado de vuelta por el camino que habían recorrido previamente. Fue un momento bastante vergonzoso por su parte y más por el tono condescendiente que ella había usado con él.

_Debí tirarla a ella también al lodazal._

¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado de dirección teniendo a alguien como ella para poder seguir? Realmente había veces en que ni siquiera él mismo lograba entenderse.

-Además me contó que para poder ir a la siguiente shima deberemos ir justo al extremo opuesto de la playa en la que desembarcamos. Resulta que en la que nos encontramos únicamente existen unos cuantos pueblos dedicados exclusivamente a tareas agrícolas y de ganadería-. Robin se detuvo para que Zoro le diera alcance antes de continuar hablando. -Parece ser que la parte más importante de Nakusuto se encuentra un par de shima más adelante en la hontou.

La mirada de Zoro a Sandai le hacía recordar el motivo de su presencia pero también la ignorancia de lo que tenían que hacer o buscar. ¿Por qué nunca le resultaban sencillas las cosas que debía hacer? En un combate no le importaba, es más, le encantaba que así fuera, pero fuera de ellos la cuestión era muy diferente.

-No te preocupes, kenshi-san-. Robin se agarró al brazo izquierdo de Zoro. -Déjame a mi el averiguar cualquier pista sobre lo que debemos hacer.

Atrayéndola hacia él le resultaba muy sencillo el desviar su atención de su objetivo pero cuando recordaba que únicamente iba a poder usar a Wadou en un combate le devolvía a la realidad.

-Mañana iremos a la siguiente shima, pero esta noche veremos si logramos descansar algo-. Robin no pudo evitar un ligero escalofrío al recordar la sensación que tuvo al despertarse antes en el shark. A pesar del cansancio esta noche ya no tenía el cuerpo para dormir. -¿Tienes frío?

-No, ¿cómo voy a tenerlo a tu lado?- Robin apoyó su rostro en el brazo de Zoro.

-Entonces supongo que este es tan buen momento como otro para decirte que debes mejorar el uso de tus podere- ¡Ouch!- un nuevo cachete en la cabeza parecía decir lo contrario. -Y yo que pensaba que te haría bastante ilusión el tener que averiguar más sobre algo.

Su Hana Hana no mi le permitía hacer 'florecer' partes de su cuerpo en cualquier superficie. Aparte del hecho de poder hacer 'florecer' un máximo de 200 partes, ¿qué más podría hacer?

-Estas cosas no van a mejorarse por el simple hecho de desearlo o necesitarlo, kenshi-san… aunque eso parece suceder contigo y con senchou-san-. Hizo memoria Robin de la manera en que sus nakama lograban mejorar sus capacidades.

Aquello no parecía ser del agrado de Zoro.

-¡Hey, hey! Que conste que yo no paro de entrenar así que, ¿qué es eso de mejorar porque sí?-. parecía ser que este era un tema algo delicado para Zoro. Comprendiéndolo Robin intentó suavizar la situación.

-Tienes razón, kenshi-san. Pero eso no me ayuda en lo que debo hacer-. Siempre había sido únicamente necesario un buen número de 'brazos fleur' y hacer un 'clutch' o 'twist' por supuesto sin olvidar los 'slap.'

-Bueno podrías crear cosas con tus 'flores' o…- parecía ser que algo se le había pasado por la cabeza a Zoro pero no estaba seguro de se debía decírselo a Robin. Por supuesto que eso no hizo sino aumentar las ganas por su parte de saber.

-¿O…?-. le instó a seguir Robin.

Con un suspiro resignado, dando a entender que se encomendaba al buen juicio de Robin para que viera que únicamente pretende ayudarla, Zoro continuó con sus propuestas para mejorar el uso de sus poderes Hana Hana.

-Si puedes hacer 'florecer' diferentes partes de tu cuerpo… ¿no podrías 'florecerlas' en un único cuerpo?- Robin le miró como si fuera a Zoro a quien le hubieran crecido más brazos u ojos. -Lo que quiero decir es si no podrías hacer 'florecer' a un **tú** completa.

'Dos piernas fleur', 'dos brazos fleur', 'un cuerpo fleur', 'una cabeza fleur', 'ojos fleur', 'boca fleur'… si así hasta completar un cuerpo por completo.

-¿Es algo qué podrías lograr?-. preguntó Zoro interesado.

Robin se soltó del brazo de Zoro y le miró con gran atención. Sus profundos ojos azules escarbando en lo más profundo del ser del kengou.

-… tú… tú lo que quieres…- Robin se cruzó de brazos indignada. -¡¿¡Tú lo que quieres es hacer un trío con dos yos!?!

Por la cara que puso Zoro estaba más que claro que aquella idea ni se le había pasado remotamente por la cabeza. Era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de habla. Y no era de extrañar porque ahora en su mente no paraban de aparecer una cantidad creciente de Robins a su alrededor. ¿Quién va a querer dos cuando puede tener millares sino millones?

-¿Para qué puedo quererlas si la única que me importa eres tú?-. dijo sinceramente Zoro. Agarrándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él. -No pretendía hacerte sentir mal, únicamente quería ser de utilidad. Supongo que pensaba que si tú puedes crear un máximo de 200 'flores' pues si logras 'florecer' más Robins pues ellas también podrían crear sus propias 200 'flores' y así aumentar considerablemente tu poder de ataque y defensa.

Robin le dio un ligero chuu en los labios.

-Lo sé. Gomen, kenshi-san. Supongo que me puse en lo peor-. Se disculpó Robin hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Zoro.

-Supongo que es lo que ocurre al tener revoloteando a tu alrededor todo el rato a ese maldito ero-kukku-. Se burló Zoro. -Aunque pensándolo bien, nada de esto cambia el hecho de que no sepas defenderte al perder tus poderes Hana Hana. Tendrás que aprender algo para esos momentos.

Robin alzó la vista desde su acomodada posición en el pecho de Zoro.

-Vamos a descansar-. Le pidió con su tono habitual pero que podía llegar a entenderse como una súplica.

-Bueno, eres tú quien diriges así que… Dirige.

Volviendo a ponerse en marcha Robin les encaminó hacia la posada. Si bien sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormir durante lo que quedaba de noche, si que tenía ganas de tumbarse en una cama al lado de Zoro. Le parecía algo difícil de creer como por un motivo u otro pero únicamente podían dormir juntos.

Mientras habló con aquel hombre pudo notar cierta tensión y nerviosismo como si temiera que algo pudiera suceder de pronto. Por supuesto que lo primero en lo que pensó Robin fue que les había reconocido por los carteles de la Marine, pero nada en la actitud mostrada indicaba que así fuera. Por lo tanto Robin dedujo que algo más debía estar pasando en el pueblo, y viendo la manera en que ellos habían llegado a Nakusuto y la reacción de Sandai en tierra, podía pensarse que lo que ocurría podría extenderse por todo el tatoukai. Pero Robin no era de las que sacan conclusiones precipitadas y esperaría a la mañana siguiente para ver si a la luz del día pudiese encontrar algún tipo de pista o indicio que apoyase esta línea de pensamientos.

No les costó mucho llegar a la posada, aunque eso debía ser porque fue ella quien les había dirigido y no Zoro. Por supuesto que no iba a mencionarlo pues sabía que simplemente haría sentirse bastante mal al kengou. Lo que más le extrañó a Robin fue el haber hecho el camino hasta allí en completo silencio. Era un gran cambio respecto a cuando tenía por pareja a cualquiera de sus otros nakama. Con Zoro podía ponerse a hablar sobre lo que se le pasase por la cabeza y, aunque los temas no le interesasen, lo que era lo más habitual, siempre tenía alguna opinión aunque solamente fuera para señalar lo absurdo que podía parecerle. Pero también podían quedarse en silencio mientras paseaban sin que resultase molesto o agobiante pues a ambos les gustaba esa clase de momentos.

El silencio.

Normalmente la mente de Robin siempre estaba bullendo con miles de cuestiones todas al mismo tiempo. Sus sentidos no paraban de asimilar cualquier porción de información que pudiera ser capaz de registrar y su mente la iba procesando para ver su posible utilidad. Nunca desperdiciaba nada.

Algo parecido sabía que hacía Zoro pero de una manera más primaria. Mientras ella buscaba información de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Zoro lo que buscaba era cualquier tipo de amenaza que pudiera resultar dañina para sus nakama. Incluso le había visto como se comportaba cuando se encontraba solo y no cambiaba su manera de actuar salvo que entonces no eran a sus nakama a quienes protegía sino a cualquiera que se encontrase en su radio de acción. Se trataba de un comportamiento extraño.

_Para un kaizoku_.

Como había esperado el dueño de la posada reaccionó de una manera más preocupada por la presencia de ellos en el pueblo que por las katana de Zoro, y su aspecto de granjeador de problemas. No les habían reconocido por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que aquí no hubieran llegado los nuevos carteles de la Marine, o que tenían otras cosas en las que pensar para preocuparse por lo que sucede en otra parte del mundo.

_Supongo que hasta mañana no podré saber nada más_.

Pagando la habitación por una noche se despidieron del hombre, por lo menos Robin se despidió mientras Zoro seguía manteniendo su mirada letal o despreocupada y somnolienta, a veces era difícil distinguirlas, dirigida al dueño. Sin decir ni una palabra siguió a Robin hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en el interior y la puerta se cerró tras Zoro pareció que algo de toda su tensión se esfumaba de su cuerpo, por desgracia era tan poco que no variaba mucho del aspecto del peliverde. Únicamente se estiró mientras bostezaba. Parecía ser que al final su mirada era más por somnolencia que por otra cosa.

Robin se dirigió al baño dejando a Zoro solo en la habitación. Viendo que no había nada para beber a la vista y que no tenía muchas fuerzas para ponerse a buscar decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse a dormir y esperar a que el nuevo día llegara cuanto antes.

Su mirada cayó en la cama que regía el cuarto.

Con cuidado se quitó las tres katana cogiéndolas por las vainas. A estas horas no le apetecía que la habitación se pusiera a temblar… ese pensamiento logró detenerle por completo durante unos cinco segundos. Cuando se recuperó siguió con el plan que tenía en mente.

Dormir.

En el baño Robin decidió tomar una ducha rápida. ¿Algún motivo en especial? Sanidad… pulcritud… y el que fuera a dormir, una noche más, junto a Zoro. La ducha fría era necesaria en estos momentos.

Cuando cerró el grifo dejó que las gotas de agua se deslizasen por su piel húmeda. Con los ojos cerrados podía sentir los dedos y los labios de Zoro recorriendo aquellos senderos por su cuerpo.

_Vamos mal si la ducha fría te lleva a esto_-. Se reprendió Robin mientras cogía una pequeña toalla limpia y se secaba el cabello para luego anudársela a la cabeza. Con otra toalla secó la poca humedad que su cuerpo caliente había dejado. El recuerdo del contacto de su piel con la de Zoro era suficiente para que su calor corporal fuera tal que no hubiera humedad que se le pudiera resistir.

De su mochila cogió un peine con el que intentó poner en orden su cabello. Como siempre le costó bastante más tiempo de lo normal ya que su cabello resultaba ser tan independiente como lo era ella. Tal para cual.

_Igual que con kenshi-san_.

Una vez logró domar su cabello se vio en un problema. ¿Qué debería ponerse para dormir? Estaba claro que si se volviera a poner uno de sus negurije lo de dormir iba a tornarse muy difícil, por lo que entrar totalmente desnuda en la habitación también estaba vedado en estos momentos. En parte era una lástima pero también era cierto que habían dicho que esta noche iban a dormir… después de todos los sucesos en el shark había parecido una buena idea y, seguramente, lo volvería a ser una vez se encontrase descansando en los brazos de Zoro.

Finalmente decidió ponerse un simple top y un cullot. Sexy suficiente para ver como Zoro se reprendería por la decisión de dormir… aunque nadie dijo nada de que no pudieran besarse un poco.

_Tanta piel expuesta merece un poco de atención_-. Robin pensaba tanto en la suya como principalmente en la de Zoro.

Cuando volvió al cuarto su atención se dirigió hacia la cama donde esperaba encontrarse a Zoro aguardando por ella, incluso sopesaba la posibilidad de que ya se encontrase durmiendo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para que esta posibilidad no se tornase una sorpresa de suceder. Pero lo que encontró si que la cogió por sorpresa… o más bien lo que no encontró.

-¿Kenshi-san?-. Preguntó Robin al encontrarse la cama vacía y a Zoro sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared mientras agarraba sus amadas katana con el mismo cariño y sensación de protección de la que Robin había tenido el privilegio de recibir unas cuantas veces por parte del kengou. Sus ojos cerrados.

_¿Está dormido?_-. Pero eso no era lo que más le extrañaba sino que decidiera dormir en el suelo en vez de en la cama junto a ella. _No lo entiendo_.

Y eso era algo que muy pocas veces podía decir o pensar Nico Robin.

Con paso lento pero seguro se acercó hasta donde descansaba Zoro deteniéndose justo delante de él. A ojos de Robin resultaba difícil sino imposible saber si se encontraba realmente durmiendo o si únicamente tenía los ojos cerrados. La verdad era que al final daba igual porque pretendía moverle de allí así que por una o por otra acabaría despierto.

Poniéndose de cuclillas cogió el rostro de Zoro entre sus manos, y en ese preciso momento se le abrieron los ojos que se quedaron fijos en los azules zafiros de Robin. Así que en verdad Zoro no estaba durmiendo sino que descansaba la vista, pero en esos momentos Robin únicamente podía pensar en esas muñecas que al moverlas se le abren los ojos y no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su acción podía ser malinterpretada ya era demasiado tarde y Zoro habló antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Deberías estar durmiendo-. Le dijo con tono serio pero algo preocupado. -¿Se puede saber a qué estás esperando? Además vas a coger frío.

Robin no sabía que era lo que le extrañaba más. Si Zoro diciendo a otra persona que se pusiera a dormir o que lo único que logró su escueto y sexy vestuario fuera una simple advertencia para evitar un posible resfriado.

_Ciertamente algo no va del todo bien_.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo puedo repetir ahora, kenshi-san. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir junto a ti-. La sonrisa de Robin era provocadora. -¿O es qué pretendes arrebatarme este pequeño placer?

La cara de sorpresa de Zoro fue inesperada, como si no hubiera podido creerse lo que Robin le había dicho. Incluso cuando intentó tocarle la mejilla a Robin solamente fue capaz de alzar la mano izquierda y dejarla colgada a medio camino como si temiera hacer dicho gesto.

Robin cogió la mano de Zoro y la colocó sobre su mejilla disfrutando del contacto. Sabía que algo estaba dando vueltas en el interior de la cabeza de Zoro y necesitaba saber de qué se trataba para así poder serle de alguna ayuda.

-Dime qué te ocurre, kenshi-san-. Zoro nunca podría cansarse del dulce sonido de su voz. –Si no, no podré ayudarte.

Viendo como le estaba tratando empezó a sentirse algo avergonzado y empezaba a dudar de si sería una buena idea decirle lo que le pasaba o si sería mejor dejarlo pasar y olvidarlo para seguir hacia delante. Zoro bajó la mirada hacia un lado.

_Prometisteis deciros la verdad, baka. ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza el no hacerlo?_

A veces esa maldita voz de la cabeza resulta ser un verdadero incordio sabelotodo… pero no quitaba el hecho de que decía la verdad. Para variar.

-Pensé que preferirías dormir sola esta noche después de lo que pasó antes.

Robin necesitó unos segundos para comprender a lo que Zoro se estaba refiriendo pues a primeras no se le venía a la cabeza nada que hubiera podido causar este tipo de reacción en el kenkaku.

Entonces recordó lo único que podía ser.

-¿Te refieres a lo del trío con mis dos yos?-. no lo pretendía pero su tono de voz sonó demasiado incrédulo para que no pareciera estar enfadada. Zoro simplemente añadió la cabeza a su mirada gacha.

-Gomen, Robin.

Robin le volvió a coger la cabeza entre sus manos. Cuando volvió a tener la atención de la mirada de Zoro le dio un dulce seppun en los labios.

-No kenshi-san-. Negó Robin levemente cuando separó sus labios. –Reaccioné mal, pretendía que mis palabras sonaron ofendidas pero sin estarlo realmente. Supongo que aún no soy muy buena en eso-. Robin volvió a besarle pero esta vez el seppun duró algo más, lo suficiente para que sus lenguas llegasen a tener un ligero contacto. –Se que tú nunca me harías daño, kenshi-san. Ni física, ni emocionalmente. Mi culpa-. Por un momento Zoro iba a protestar pero Robin lo silenció con sus labios. –Gomen, kenshi-san. Y prometo que practicaré mis habilidades Hana Hana y si aún quieres enseñarme autodefensa también estoy dispuesta.

Todo eso iba a necesitar mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado tiempo para los estudios que dejaría poco para ellos; pues cada uno de ellos tenía sus propias cuestiones personales. Robin sus estudios y libros, y Zoro su entrenamiento… y su estudio de los poneglyphs. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que esto último iba a robarle muchísimo más tiempo que su entrenamiento y sus siestas juntas.

-Sobreviviste a la persecución de los houshou-kari, de la Marine y del Sekai Seifu durante veinte años. ¿Quién soy yo para decir lo que necesitas para protegerte?

Apoyando las katana contra la pared Robin se puso en pie llevándose en sus manos a Zoro. Un nuevo seppun juntó sus cuerpos.

-Ya no puedo sobrevivir de esa manera, kenshi-san. No ahora cuando tengo por fin a mis nakama conmigo-. Susurró al separar sus labios. –Por eso es que tienes razón y necesito aprender a defenderme sin la ayuda de mis habilidades Hana Hana.

Robin le quitó la camiseta que dejó caer al suelo sus manos recorrían su espalda hasta que se detuvieron abrazando con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho sabía que nadie más podría tener esa presencia en su corazón como la que tenía Zoro.

Caminando lentamente de espaldas se detuvo cuando sus piernas tocaron la cama. Volviéndose hizo que fuera Zoro quien tocase la cama. Sin que ninguno de ellos dijera una sola palabra Zoro se tumbó acomodándose en la cama mientras no perdía de vista la mirada profunda que Robin le estaba lanzando.

Robin se quitó el top que arrojó al suelo justo sobre la camiseta de Zoro. Subiéndose a la cama gateó hasta colocarse encima de Zoro. Entonces apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del kengou cerró los ojos para dormir. La sonrisa de sus labios indicaba que sabía que allí, entre los brazos de Zoro, nada malo le podría pasar.

Por primera vez Zoro vio como alguien se dormía antes que él.

__________

Zoro no sabría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido pero al abrir los ojos y ver que aún era de noche, rápidamente descartando el que se hubieran pasado durmiendo unas 24 horas hasta la noche siguiente, supo que aún no debió pasar ni un par de horas. Lo que en parte le resultaba extraño al sentirse como si en verdad hubiera pasado toda una noche de tranquilo descanso.

Apretando ligeramente a la onna que estaba en sus brazos sabía el motivo de esta sensación tan maravillosa. Robin le daba más fuerza que cualquier cantidad de horas de sueño.

Aunque eso no significase que no le gustase tener sus momentos de descanso.

Algo le había despertado y escuchando el completo silencio que había en el pueblo sabía que no se trataba de ningún ruido la causa por la que ahora estaba despierto. Sin poder evitarlo le lanzó una acusadora mirada a Sandai Kitetsu que continuaba en el mismo sitio en donde la había colocado Robin.

_Muy bien, picaré_-. Pensó para si mismo Zoro. -_¿Y ahora qué?_

Fue entonces cuando creyó escuchar algo. Una especie de murmullo, como si se tratase de un arroyo o un gorgoteo… lo último le trajo a la mente varias escenas que se repitieron durante su vida. Enemigos que intentaron acabar con él para que simplemente dejasen este mundo con sus gargantas cercenadas con sus katana. El sonido de la sangre goteando de aquellas heridas era muy parecido a lo que Zoro creía estar escuchando.

Procurando tener todo el máximo cuidado posible logró quitarse a Robin de encima y colocarla sobre la cama sin llegar a despertarla. El gesto que puso cuando su cuerpo tocó las sábanas indicó a Zoro que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se despertase.

Caminando hasta la ventana intentó localizar el origen de aquel sonido.

Fue una acción innecesaria cuando empezó a oír los gritos desesperados de una onna, pero por la distancia y por… la angustia que tenían le resultaba imposible saber que estaba diciendo.

-"No podéis dejar que se la lleven."-. Dijo de pronto la voz de Robin a espaldas de Zoro. Parecía ser que fue mucho menos tiempo del que se había imaginado. -"Es mi pequeña. No podéis hacer esto. Nunca más la volveré a ver y lo sabéis. Puede que vosotros hayáis cedido al miedo pero yo no lo haré. No le entregaré a mi ojousan. Es mi aijou."

Al fondo de la calle podía verse como se acercaba una procesión de gente.

-¿Sabes de qué va todo eso?-. Le preguntó Zoro sin apartar la vista de la calle.

Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que Robin estaba observando con todo el detalle que su Hana Hana no mi le proporcionaba. No solamente estaría escuchándoles sino que también les estaría viendo.

-Solamente puedo suponer lo mismo que tú, kenshi-san. Pero sea lo que sea, viene oculto, y no puedo ver lo que hay en el interior, pues parece que saben de nuestra presencia en el pueblo. Parece ser que aquel hombre se equivocó al indicarnos este lugar para pasar la noche-. Mirando un poco por encima de su hombro Zoro la vio sentada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. No podía creerse el que alguien como ella pudiera siquiera plantearse estar con él, mucho menos quererlo. Sabía que era afortunado por ello y no pensaba dejar que nada ni nadie pudiera apartarles. Incluido él mismo.- ¿Crees qué puede ser una coincidencia nuestra presencia aquí con lo que les esté sucediendo, kenshi-san?

-Las coincidencias no existen-. Y con esto saltó por la ventana sin importarle el estar en un segundo piso. Aunque para alguien que se cae del cielo desde cientos de metros esto no podría ser considerado ni siquiera un escalón.

Los que caminaban adelantados en la extraña comitiva pensaban algo muy diferente al ver a Zoro saltar desde la ventana. Pero por lo visto estaban preparados por si se pudieran encontrar con algún tipo de obstáculo en su camino. En sus manos aparecieron varios utensilios de trabajo para el campo. Desde hoces y guadañas hasta sierras, machetes y hachas. Zoro ni siquiera parecía haberlas visto o que le importase que las llevasen.

Corrieron hacia donde estaba Zoro en medio del camino con la intención de que se apartase y no interrumpiera el avance. No sabían lo que podría ocurrir si no fueran capaces de lograrlo. Había demasiado en juego para dejar que un desconocido empeorase aún más la situación.

-Oi, tú. Seas quién seas apártate del camino o tendremos que apar… tar… te…

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca para ver con detalle a la persona que estaba en medio del camino sintieron como sus piernas empezaban a flojear y sus nervios aumentaban. Estaba claro que aquel desconocido no se iba a amedrentar por unos cuantos campesinos… pero no tenían más remedio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La pregunta de Zoro aumentaba los nervios de aquella gente. No solamente estaba interrumpiendo el avance sino que tenía la intención de querer saber. No sabían lo que podría suceder si alguien fuera consciente de lo que les ocurría pero sabían que no sería nada bueno para los otros.

-A-Apártate del camino o t-tendremos que a-apart-

Zoro no tenía tiempo para que se calmasen así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano del problema y este se ocultaba bajo unas enormes mallas cubiertas por telas que impedían que nadie pudiera ver por ningún lado lo que allí debajo se ocultaba. Aunque por los gritos de aquella onna se sabía que por lo menos había una shoujo.

Sin pensárselo, porque no había otra manera de haber actuado, los hombres se lanzaron sobre Zoro dispuesto a detenerlo por la fuerza. Antes de que pudieran acercarse a la distancia para que sus 'armas' pudieran tocar al kenshi, todos cayeron al suelo como si sus piernas hubieran sido detenidas en seco. Mientras se preguntaban que había pasado Zoro les dejó atrás en su camino hacia aquel misterio.

Robin no quería atraer la atención hacia ellos mostrando sus poderes Hana Hana pero dado el nivel de nerviosismo que reinaba en estos momentos estaba segura que nadie se había percatado de lo que les había sucedido. Tampoco es que temiera que Zoro les hubiera dado una paliza… seguramente se habría conformado con desarmarlos. Una suposición basada en los acontecimientos de Mocktown.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-. Volvió a preguntar Zoro pero ahora a los que estaban sujetando aquellas telas. Salvo a la mujer que pedía por su ojousan nadie parecía muy contento con su presencia. Liberándose de la presa de uno de los hombres corrió hacia donde estaba Zoro.

-Por favor, ayude a mi ojousan-. Le suplicó cogiéndole de las manos y cubriéndose el rostro con ellas. Solo por esto Zoro lamentó haber venido.-No deje que se la lleven.

Casi podía decirse que fue más para quitarse a la onna de encima que por hacer lo que le pedía por lo que siguió adelante ante aquellas súplicas.

-Muy bien, veamos que tenemos aquí.

Los presentes pensaron que aquel hombre intentaría apartar las telas para poder ver lo que había debajo, o que les obligaría a ellos a hacerlo; pero ninguno estaba preparado para ver como las propias telas se apartaron por si solas cayendo al suelo sin que pudieran haber hecho algo para impedirlo.

-¡¿Nani…?!

Eso mismo fue lo que se preguntó Zoro cuando vio lo que estaban ocultando.

-¿Es qué no podemos ir a ningún sitio sin que el cielo se nos caiga encima?-. Murmuró para si mismo Zoro.

Desde la ventana de la posada Robin no mostró ningún tipo de reacción visible cuando 'vio', gracias a un 'ojo fleur', lo que había estado bajo aquellas telas. Lo que aún seguía moviéndose como si no le importase haber sido visto. Robin observó con gran atención los detalles de aquello y llegó a la primera conclusión.

_No le importa porque tiene el 'apoyo' de toda esa gente. Y está claro cómo lo ha conseguido viendo a su acompañante_.

-Debí traer mis katana. Ahora esto será más lento de lo esperado-. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse se percató de un 'brazo fleur' que le hacía gestos, desde una fachada, de que mirase hacia atrás.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Pero cuando Zoro observó a Robin supo que no le estaba diciendo que mirase hacia atrás sino que fuera retrocediendo. En otras palabras: que no interviniese.

_Pues no soy el más indicado para hacer preguntas_.

-Una vez más y por última vez, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-. Preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar de espaldas sin apartar la vista de aquello que llevaba cogida de la mano a una shoujo.

Fuera lo que fuera no se podía decir que pudiera ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor al no tener un rostro definido. Parecía ser lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Una figura de tierra con un rudimentario aspecto humanoide. Y cuya única intención parecía ser el llevarse a la shoujo que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

Eso le extrañó a Zoro.

_¿Tranquilamente?_

Lo más normal sería que estuviera gritando y pataleando para intentar librarse de aquella presa pero en cambio parecía, simplemente, como si estuviera dando un paseo con un conocido en vez de con una especie de monstruo.

-Oi, tú-. Le habló a la shoujo.- ¿Si quieres que te salve de 'eso' dilo?

Los gritos de todos empezaron a gastarle la poca paciencia que tenía. Tanto por parte de la okaasan como por la de los demás. En parte tenían razón en que esto no era asunto suyo y que no debería entrometerse pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que aquella cosa se llevase a la shoujo así por las buenas.

_Tal vez oponga una buena resistencia. Estoy necesitado de un buen ejercicio tras todas estas horas con Robin…_

Los gritos no parecían molestar a la criatura, tal vez porque si cuadra ni siquiera tenía oídos a los que les importase aquel griterío. En cambio Zoro era otra cuestión.

-¡¡SILENCIO TODOS!!-. No puede decirse que fue una sorpresa que le hubieran hecho caso pues Zoro tenía un aspecto bastante persuasivo. Entonces volvió a dirigirse a la pequeña.- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? ¿No quieres que te salven?

Ella la miró en silencio mientras seguía caminando.

-Si, pero no es posible-. El tono de su voz dejaba claro que así lo pensaba y Zoro no podía creer que solamente fuera por la criatura pues, a pesar de no juzgarla por su apariencia, sabía que no le resultaría muy difícil doblegarla.

-No digas eso Akya. Ya verás como este muchacho te salva-. Le aseguraba la okaasan con namida en los ojos. A Zoro esta situación le estaba disgustando cada vez más. No le gustaba dejar a la pequeña con aquella cosa pero si ella no quería ser salvada debía ser por un buen motivo, un motivo compartido por el resto del pueblo.

-La cosa esa no es un problema, puedo acabar con ella fácilmente…-, Zoro ignoró los gritos sofocados de los aldeanos y se centró en como la pequeña había agachado la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el suelo.-… pero me parece que eso no es lo que te preocupa.

Entonces se escucharon los llantos de la shoujo y para sorpresa de Zoro le habló directamente a la cara a pesar de su estado actual.

-Debo ir porque sino a los demás los matarán. Son mis tomodachi y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra por eso nadie puede sacar a sus hijos de las islas y ponerlos a salvo-. La voz de Akya llegaba a todos los presentes que bajaron sus 'armas'.-No podría vivir si por mi culpa muriera alguno de ellos. Son mis tomodachi. Debo hacer lo que pueda por ellos.

Volviendo su mirada hacia Robin ella asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Zoro se apartó hacia el lado por el que caminaba Akya. Para alguien tan joven tenía muy claro lo que era lo correcto para hacer. Algo que él también sabía.

-Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien y pronto estaréis con vuestras familias-. Le dijo Zoro a Akya. Cuando pasó a su lado apoyó su mano sobre aquella pequeña cabecita.-Eres muy valiente.

Akya le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y un débil 'arigatou' antes de pasar por delante de la posada en donde vio a Robin observándola desde la ventana. Luego su atención volvió al frente. No sabía a donde iba pero si que la llevaban junto a los demás que se habían llevado antes que a ella. A diferencia de los otros ella llevaba un mensaje.

_Pronto_.

Por supuesto que la okaasan de Akya no parecía muy contenta por la decisión tomada por Zoro pero sus protestas se silenciaron cuando vio la determinante mirada que tenía en su rostro. Iba a cumplir con su palabra. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, decidió acompañar a su pequeña hasta donde aquella criatura le permitiera.

Zoro se detuvo frente a la posada. Sabía que había cometido una estupidez al hacer aquella promesa pero era lo que debía hacerse como Akya debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

_Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Luffy para que no se me pegase su manía para hacer tawagoto. Un aspecto más de los Mugiwara_.

Lo primero era lo primero. Saber con detalle que diablos estaba pasando y para ello necesitaban información. Por suerte había suficiente gente entre la que elegir.

-¡Tú!-. Zoro señaló al hombre que le había enfrentado.- Vas a contarnos todo ahora mismo.

Si el hombre pensó en negarse o huir el tono de voz de Zoro le borró ese tipo de ideas al instante. Con una mirada, como si buscase algún tipo de aprobación por parte de los demás, supo que tenía permiso para hablar.

__________

Cuando Zoro regresó a la habitación de la posada se encontró con Robin tranquilamente sentada a la mesa con dos sillas vacías esperando por él y el aldeano. Fue él quien dijo lo de que les contase pero esperaba que no tuviera que realmente escuchar toda la historia.

-Así no hay que repetirla-. Dijo Robin leyéndole la mente del kengou.

_Por lo menos está vestida_.

Ciertamente Robin no les estaba esperando desnuda, lo que en parte era un lástima en opinión de Zoro, y en otra era lo esperado pues no tenía ganas de que se luciera delante de un desconocido mientras le estuvieran contando la trágica historia de los ¿secuestros? si, podían llamarse secuestros.

-Por favor, siéntese y empiece… por el principio si hace el favor.

La voz de Robin resultaba balsámica y el hombre parecía relajarse a ojos vista. Antes de que Zoro tuviera oportunidad de sentarse alguien llamó a la puerta y tuvo que ser él quien fuera a ver de quien se trataba.

Era el tipo de la recepción. Y traía una bandeja con…

-Aquí está el pedido que hizo la goreijou.

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el interior de la habitación Zoro le quitó la bandeja de las manos. Por muy poco no vertió el contenido, pero no tenía la intención de que esto se alargase más de lo necesario.

-Arigatou-. Y con esto le cerró la puerta.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban Robin no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Zoro por su comportamiento. Había pretendido ser recriminante pero la única que le salió fue una cómplice, a pesar de saber que esto lo único para lo que servía era para animarle en su comportamiento.

Esto la hizo volver a sonreír.

-Tu koihii-. Anunció Zoro colocando la bandeja delante de Robin.

Suficiente para una noche. Zoro estaba seguro que en apenas una hora ya se habría acabado, y sólo podía pedir que fuera porque se lo hubieran bebido y no porque se hubiera tomado una ducha inesperada de kouhii. Robin parecía saber lo que pensaba pero tras coger su taza de kouhii se centró en la cuestión importante. La información sobre lo que ocurría en el pueblo.

-Para no perder tiempo evite dejarse cualquier información que piense que pueda ser irrelevante porque tal vez no lo sea-. Zoro se sentó derrotado en la silla y se dispuso a hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar la historia.

-¿Pero van realmente a salvar a nuestros hijos?-. Preguntó esperanzado el hombre. Como única respuesta se llevó un bostezo por parte de Zoro.

-Será mejor que no pierda el tiempo en preguntas sin importancia antes de que caigamos dormidos-. A pesar de lo ligero de sus palabras Robin mostraba un rostro serio y atento a asimilar cada gota de información que se le fuera a revelar.

La historia no fue algo que ninguno de ellos no se hubiera imaginado salvo por los pequeños detalles. Detalles que si les habían molestado por alguna razón no lo mostraron en la estoicidad de sus rostros.

Todo empezó hacía unos 8 meses con la primera desaparición de dos niños de la shima. El que alguno de los críos no apareciera por su casa no resultaba extraño pues era bastante habitual que pasasen noches fuera jugando entre ellos. Nunca había pasado nada malo. Pero cuando pasaron dos días se iniciaron la búsqueda con la ayuda del resto de los tomodachi de los desaparecidos para indicarles las zonas por donde pasaban la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando al cuarto día siguieron sin noticias decidieron acudir a las autoridades… y fue entonces cuando apareció por primera vez una de aquellas criaturas.

La gente fue atraída por los gritos de los padres a cuyo hijo se estaba llevando y la criatura permaneció impasible ante los ataques pero sin soltar en ningún momento al aterrado crío.

Cuando el pueblo al completo estuvo presente la criatura dejó caer un papel al suelo antes de ponerse en marcha para volver a su lugar de origen. Por supuesto que le intentaron detener pero ninguno de sus golpes parecía surtir efecto en su cuerpo de tierra que era capaz de absorber los simples golpes o repeler las balas, las pocas que fueron disparadas hasta descubrir su ineficacia contra la criatura, cuando endurecía la superficie de su cuerpo.

El papel era una carta escrita a dos manos por los niños desaparecidos pidiéndoles que no le hicieran daño a la criatura ni intentasen detenerla porque sino ellos morirían. Les contaban que seguirían buscando más niños y que si intentasen sacarlos de la shima les matarían.

La gente estaba horrorizada ante la situación en la que se encontraron y, mientras los padres de los secuestrados pedían que les ayudasen y siguiesen las órdenes que habían escrito sus hijos, los padres del niño al que estaban secuestrando delante de sus narices junto a otros del pueblo continuaron intentando liberarlo.

La criatura los ignoró hasta que intentaron agarrar al niño. Aquel el único momento en que les atacó. Giró su cuerpo sin resistencia en la cintura y golpeó a todos de una sola vez. Su golpe fue suficiente para dejarlos medio noqueados y sin más ganas de intentar hacer nada.

La gente caminó detrás de la criatura, que no se lo impedía, intentando averiguar a donde se dirigía para poder planear alguna manera para liberar a sus hijos. Finalmente llegaron cerca de la costa oeste y se detuvo a veinte metros del acantilado.

Un minuto después desapareció.

-¡Un momento!-. Le interrumpió un Zoro que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que escuchó la última parte.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que desapareció?

El hombre no le reprochaba el tono escéptico de Zoro pero él mismo lo había visto varias veces hasta que al final entendieron que era lo que pasaba realmente.

-No es que desapareciera simplemente sino que la criatura…

-… se introducía bajo tierra-. Aclaró Robin terminando la frase del hombre.

Zoro miró a Robin aún algo confundido mientras el hombre parecía sorprendido porque ella hubiera supuesto lo ocurrido con tanta facilidad y solamente con su explicación cuando muchos de ellos, presentes durante los sucesos, no habían entendido nada de lo que había pasado.

-¿Bajo tierra?-. Zoro aún no lo tenía mucho consigo. Todo aquello resultaba demasiado fantasioso para su gusto.

-Así es-, les confirmó el hombre-de alguna manera la criatura parece fundirse con el terreno desapareciendo bajo el suelo. Al niño lo introduce en una especie de capullo de tierra. Suponemos para que pueda hacer con él lo mismo que necesita para viajar por el suelo.

A su pesar, Zoro ya había bebido algo de kouhii y se encontraba algo irritado pero era algo que quedaba para si mismo y Robin si realmente resulta ser tan intuitiva. La mirada tranquilizadora que le lanzó atestiguaba que realmente lo era.

-Ocho meses… ¿cuántos habéis entregado?

El hombre agachó la cabeza avergonzado por las acciones de todo el pueblo. Sabían que tenían que hacer algo para ayudar a los niños pero el tiempo fue pasando y para evitar que algo les pudiera suceder fueron entregando más y más niños.

-Ciento veinte y cinco.

Zoro se levantó de la silla incapaz de seguir allí escuchando tantas estupideces.

-¡Felicidades!-. Se buró sin piedad.-Si hubierais actuado al principio no tendríais ahora semejante cantidad de muertos en vuestras manos.

Al escuchar eso la cabeza del hombre se volvió tan rápido que por poco no se llega a partir el cuello.

-Los niños están vivos. Dijeron que no les harían daño.

Zoro le miró totalmente incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Quiénes, los monstruos secuestradores?-. Con un gesto bostezo dio por terminados sus pensamientos.

-No es muy normal utilizar a una criatura como esta para un simple caso de secuestro. Es de suponer que son necesarios para algún fin-. El hombre miró a Robin con esperanza en sus ojos mientras que Zoro negaba con la cabeza a tan optimista visión… ya debería conocerla a estas alturas, ¿verdad?-Pero el que no paren los secuestros es como si necesitase un suministro constante. Tal vez a los anteriores ya los exprimió hasta sus límites-. Robin ignoró los rostros de los dos hombres. Uno atónito y Zoro culpable por haberse olvidado del estilo oscuro que tenía Robin.-La parte buena es que no les resulta difícil el tener que enterrarlos con esa capacidad para moverse bajo tierra-. Les explicó Robin con calma y tranquilidad.

El hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Él que había pensado, por las palabras que Zoro le había dicho a Akya que su intención iba a ser la de salvar a todos los secuestrados pero ahora…

-¿No le dijiste a Akya que todo iba a salir bien y que volvería con su familia?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Si sigue con vida pues supongo que lo hará. Yo lo que quiero es comprobar la fuerza de ese monstruo con mis propias manos. Y si de paso salvo a alguien pues suerte para ellos.

Con esto Zoro se volvió hacia el dormitorio.

El hombre miró desesperado a Robin que le seguía mirando impasible.

-No se preocupe por lo que le ha dicho-. Los labios de Robin se curvaron en una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Cumplirá con su palabra. Siempre lo hace.

El alivio en el rostro del hombre era más que evidente. Sabiendo que lo mejor sería marcharse antes de que Zoro volviera a decir otra cosa que le hundiera la moral se levantó de la silla y despidiéndose de Robin apuró a coger la puerta.

-Están bien. Tienen que estarlo sino cualquiera de sus padres lo sabríamos-. Dijo bajo el marco de la puerta.

Robin le miró desde la silla de donde no se había movido.

-También pueden estar todos muertos y ustedes engañándose a si mismos por haberlo permitido-. Dijo Robin antes de tomar el último sorbo de kouhii.

La puerta se cerró tras el hombre que no sabía si existía alguna respuesta para esas palabras tan acusadoras y letales.

Cuando Robin entró en el dormitorio se encontró a Zoro tumbado en la cama durmiendo con total despreocupación. Desprendiéndose de su minicamiseta y el pantalón volvió a quedarse con el top y el cullot como lo único que ocultaba, de una manera sensual, su cuerpo. Tumbándose al lado de Zoro se abrazó acercando su espalda hacia ella.

Apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar pero no muy segura de si de dormir.

-Tal vez te pasaste un poco con tus comentarios-. Dijo de pronto Zoro sin cambiar para nada su postura en la cama.

Robin no se sorprendió de que siguiera despierto, simplemente se apretó aún más contra su espalda logrando arrancarle un ligero gruñido que la satisfizo.

-Mejor acostumbrarse a lo peor para no ser cogido por sorpresa-. La voz de Robin se acercó al murmullo contra la oreja de Zoro.-Es lo mismo que no fiarse de una nueva nakama que intentó mataros, kenshi-san.

Las palabras no afectaron a Zoro algo que si lo hizo el mordisco en su lóbulo.

-¡Maldita seas, onna!

Zoro se volvió para encontrarse a una sonriente Robin. Ambos sabían que necesitarían dormir lo poco que quedaba de noche para poder ser capaces de moverse al día siguiente por ello resultaban una pareja de lo más curiosa. Un tío que parecía pasarse más tiempo durmiendo que despierto con una onna que casi no dormía en absoluto.

Agarrándola por la cintura la hizo girarse para que fuera ella quien se encontrase dándole la espalda a Zoro. La tenía bien sujeta entre sus brazos mientras le agarraba también las manos para evitar cualquier ocurrencia mientras Zoro dormía teniéndola sujeta contra su cuerpo. ¿Quería jugar? Pues ahora se pasará lo que queda de noche con la pasión, que le provoca su sola presencia, apretada contra su trasero.

El gemido de Robin no podía identificarse por uno placentero o frustrado mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el brazo de Zoro.

-Hasta mañana, koukogakusha.

El tono jovial de Zoro era la gota que colmaba el vaso de Robin.

-Hasta mañana, kenshi-san.

__________

A pesar de tener solamente unas pocas horas de sueño y descanso, cuando llegó el nuevo día y Zoro se despertó lo hizo totalmente descansado y relajado. Como si hubiera dormido las horas que Chopper les aseguraba que eran las necesarias para pasar una buena noche.

Por supuesto que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de los cambios sucedidos mientras había estado durmiendo.

Ahora Robin se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la cama tumbada descansando sobre su pecho. Sus cuerpos descubiertos pero cálidos al contacto. No había ninguna duda de que eran de los que se movían bastante en sueños para acabar así a partir de la postura en la que se habían quedado dormidos.

Eso era algo que también cogió algo por sorpresa a Zoro, pues Robin le había asegurado que no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño pero aquí la ha encontrado totalmente sumida en un profundo sueño, y por la sonrisa en su rostro no cabía ninguna duda de que no tenía ningún tipo de problema.

Pero en cambio si que tenían que ponerse en marcha porque había otros problemas que necesitaban de su intervención. El principal era el que le había traído hasta aquí pero era, por supuesto, el que resultaba más difícil de seguir; pues, ¿cómo hacerlo sin saber nada sobre ello?

La mirada de Zoro pasó del rostro dormido de Robin hacia sus katana, en especial hacia Sandai Kitetsu, pero su visión no tenía ningún tipo de pista a seguir o ayuda.

_Bajo el agua "su voz", en tierra… ¿su movimiento?_-. Zoro negó con la cabeza.-_No, no su movimiento pero, tal vez… ¿su cuerpo?_

Zoro soltó un suspiro cansado y resignado. A pesar de haber descansado eso no parecía haberle ayudado a aclarar sus ideas pues parecía justamente lo contrario. Lo mejor sería levantarse pero cuanto intentó quitarse a Robin de encima esta se aferró a él con más fuerza.

-Debemos movernos, Robin-. Pero ella le respondió con un seppun sobre su cuerpo.-Robin.

No podía creerse que, otra vez, estuviera relegando a Robin a un segundo plano. Cogiéndola por los hombros la levantó hasta perder el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo y entrar todo ante su mirada.

¿Por qué la amaba?

¿Por la uruwashii de su cuerpo? No había ninguna duda de que Robin te atrapaba con una sola mirada. Tuya o de ella.

¿Por su personalidad? Si amarla significaba convertirla en víctima de sus katana, entonces si era cierto. Necesitó recibir varias acciones por su parte para comprender algo más sobre Robin y el por qué de su forma de ser. Eran tan parecidos y diferentes que parecían hechos el uno para el otro.

Simplemente sabía que lo hacía. Al amor no se le debía buscar un comportamiento lógico porque no funcionaba de esa manera. Para Zoro todo valdría la pena si pudiera hacerla sonreír de nuevo como aquella vez en el Merry cuando se unió a los Mugiwara.

Feliz. Libre. Por ella… ¿por él?

Zoro intentó atraerla para poder besarla pero ahora fue Robin quien lo impidió al detenerle poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

_Oh, oh_.

Fue lo que pensó Zoro al ver el tipo de sonrisa en los labios de Robin.

-¿Qué sucede, kenshi-san?-. Su voz totalmente acorde con aquella sonrisa.- ¿Quieres hacer que la cama tiemble?

-Un seppun de 'buenos días'-. Le aclaró Zoro pero la sonrisa de Robin seguía inalterable en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando algo se abalanzó sobre Zoro que tuvo que usar su mano derecha para interceptarlo en el aire antes de que les alcanzase. Cual fue su sorpresa al verse agarrando a Sandai Kitetsu.

-Ahora ya puedes hacer temblar la cama, kenshi-san.

Robin se irguió mientras retrocedía hasta que abandonó la cama, no sin que una de sus manos hubiera acariciado el cuerpo de Zoro por completo mientras tanto. No había ninguna duda de que era una onna que puede acabar con uno sin mover ni un solo dedo.

-Voy a ducharme, kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin mientras caminaba hacia el baño. El movimiento de sus caderas llamando a Zoro pero…-Sola.

Si la sonrisa que le lanzó sobre su hombro terminó por desarmar a Zoro, ¿qué decir de las ligeras risas que le dedicó Robin mientras desaparecía en el baño?

-Ya deberías saber que esto iba a terminar de esta manera, así que entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan condenadamente sorprendido, baka?

__________

La pareja de Mugiwara caminaba hacia el norte en donde le habían asegurado que podrían coger un barco que les llevarían hasta la siguiente isla del tatoukai, la que les habían asegurado sería mucho menos tranquila y con una mayor población. Toda una ciudad.

Zoro seguía llevando la misma ropa del día anterior pues no veía el motivo para tener que ponerse otra cuando esta apenas había sido utilizada. Por supuesto que no iba a importarle el que Robin decidiese cambiar de ropa a cada rato. Ella se veía increíble con cualquier ropa que se pusiera. Lo hacía con la de ayer y lo hacía con la de hoy.

Hoy Robin llevaba puesta una corta minifalda negra que, en realidad, podía decirse que se trataba de un trozo de tela que envolvía el cuerpo de la koukogakusha, no mucho la verdad. Por lo menos se sujetaba dejando por debajo algo de tela para que, al moverse, no dejase a la vista su ropa interior.

Unas botas negras de tacón alto que le llegaban a mitad de su gemelo.

Finalmente la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba, teóricamente, cubierto por una larga blusa de color rosado que podría haber pasado por un minivestido de haber tenido suficientes botones para que se cerrase por completo. Únicamente tenía tres botones justo debajo de sus senos, de los cuales solamente los dos superiores estaban abrochados, que dejaban su vientre expuesto. Lo que quería decir su ombligo. Mientras sus brazos también estaban totalmente expuestos ya que no tenía mangas, pero si un generoso escote que daba fe de los grandes atributos con los que la naturaleza la agració. El cuello de la camisa perfectamente colocado.

Sus largas piernas portaban unas ligera pero kannouteki medias que oscurecían algo su piel morena.

En pocas palabras…

_Te deja sin aliento_.

Por supuesto que para evitar agobiarse con tales pensamientos, que lo único que harían sería que la agarrase contra alguno de los árboles y la dejase a ella sin aliento también, decidió que debía hacer algo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue el hablar sobre lo que pensaba acerca de lo que pasaba allí.

-¿Crees qué están muertos?

-Probablemente-. Respondió con total tranquilidad Robin.-Lo más probable es que si queda alguno con vida sean los últimos secuestrados. ¿Cuántos? Eso es algo difícil de saber al no tener ningún tipo de idea sobre para que los secuestran en primer lugar.

Zoro pensaba justamente lo mismo. No era normal que alguien fuera secuestrando a tantas personas de esa manera pues la acumulación solamente jugaba en contra del secuestrador.

_La culpa es de todos eses tipos por no hacer nada para impedir que siguieran llevándoselos con total impunidad. Por no perder a unos pierden a todos ellos_.

-Entonces no sería mejor quedar por aquí un tiempo para ver si…-, Zoro se dio de cuenta de que se habían desviado un poco del camino y se encontraban más cerca de la costa.-… podemos encontrarles… oi, ¿te has perdido?

Robin le miró con una no muy sutil sonrisa que indicaba claramente la comparación entre ellos dos. Por supuesto que Zoro apartó la mirada murmurando algo para si mismo.

-Necesito estar cerca del mar para poder manejar al Shark Submerge, kenshi-san.

_Por supuesto_.

Zoro trató de centrar sus pensamientos en todos los asuntos que tenían que tratar y, de manera sorprendente, justo el que les había traído hasta aquí era del que menos pistas tenían.

-Además no creo que sirviera de mucho el que nos quedásemos en esta shima.

-¿Y eso?-. Le preguntó interesado por esta nueva pieza de información.

Ahora la sonrisa de Robin no era de burla o de diversión sino de profundo conocimiento. Había algo que le llamó la atención y estaba dispuesta a sacarlo a la luz.

-Bueno, kenshi-san-. Su voz sonaba tan tranquila como siempre pero Zoro sabía que ocultaba algo en ella. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.-Si tú me dices lo que sospechas yo te diré cuales son las mías.

_Y lo supo, ¿cuándo?_-, se preguntó Zoro.

No era que pretendiese quedarse esa información solo para él, ya que sabía que sería de mucha más utilidad si Robin tuviera ese conocimiento para ayudarle a pensar en que hacer con sus sospechas y si les llevarían a alguna parte, pero tenía la sospecha de que Robin sabía algo referente a la situación actual y por alguna razón no lo había dicho.

_¿Tal vez porque esperaba que tú lo dijeras primero?_

No el comportamiento más maduro para personas, presuntamente, tan serias como eran ellos dos.

-Realmente eres… mejor me callo porque no quiero empeorar la situación-. Zoro le dedicó una media sonrisa.-Y porque no se te puede negar nada, mucho menos con esas malditas sonrisas tuyas… a no ser que te burles de mí porque entonces te mando de vuelta al Shark sin esperar a que salga a la superficie.

Robin no dijo nada salvo agarrarse al brazo izquierdo de Zoro.

El kengou soltó un suspiro de pura desesperación. No tenía nada que hacer con ella. Estaba totalmente atrapado y solamente una inesperada pelea conseguiría que la tuviera que soltar y alejarse de ella en estos momentos.

_Un pelea que valga la pena, por supuesto. Porque sino que se olviden de mí_.

-Es algo referido a esa criatura de barro, ¿o sería de tierra? Bah, lo que sea-. Robin no podía evitar sonreír ante la interactuación que Zoro tenía consigo mismo.-La cuestión es que noté que algo no iba bien con ella, eso o como quieras llamarlo.

Ahí fue captado el interés de Robin.

-¿Y qué crees que pueda ser, kenshi-san?

Ahora fue el momento de que Zoro la recibiera con su movimiento de ceja expectante. Por supuesto que no le iba a dejar a oscuras pero ahora era su turno para explicarle sus propias sospechas.

-Venga, kenshi-san-, Robin se agarró con ambos brazos a Zoro haciendo que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno solo.-no seas así y dime que crees que pueda ser.

Pero Zoro no se inmutó ante los avances de la koukogakusha. Podía ser que estuviera loco por ella pero eso no quería decir que se hubiera convertido en un nuevo ero-kengou.

_Antes muerto que eso me suceda_-, pensó Zoro recibiendo un escalofrío mental.

-Será mejor que hables cuanto antes, Robin. Porque la espera será peor para ti que sabes un poco de mis sospechas que yo que no tengo ni idea de las tuyas.

_Y luego se atreven a decir que no piensa_-, se dijo Robin resignándose.

-En fin, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Tengo la certeza de que los niños secuestrados no están en esta shima, aunque si que continúan en el tatoukai. Conociendo como están situadas cada una de las shima solamente puede estar en un lugar-. Robin frunció algo la frente pensándoselo algo mejor.-Bueno, más concretamente pueden estar en dos sitios. Por lo que primero habría que intentar descubrir en cual de las dos shima es en donde se encuentran enterrados los cadáveres de los secuestrados.

_Buen tacto. No me extraña que la gente nos lanzase esas miradas al vernos pasar pues, con total seguridad, aquel tipo les habló de nuestras funestas sospechas_.

-Tu turno, kenshi-san-. Le susurró al oído logrando enviar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Zoro.

Por un momento pensó en lo que podría ocurrir si decidiera no decirle sus propias sospechas pero seguramente no le iban a gustar las consecuencias. Y viéndola con esa ropa podía poner la mano en el fuego de que no le iban a gustar.

-No es nada tan interesante como tus suposiciones, eso por descontado-. Empezó a decir Zoro mientras se rascaba la cabeza intenta pensar la manera para explicar lo suyo. Esto le pasaba por no ser muy dado a explicaciones.-Verás, la cuestión es que todo tiene su propia 'respiración'-. Y tal y como había sospechado Zoro, Robin le miró con bastante confusión en sus ojos. Por lo menos eran unos ojos kawaii.

-¿Una respiración?-. Le repitió Robin.

Ahora fue el turno de Zoro de suspirar resignado.

-Es la manera en que puedo explicarlo porque no me gusta llamarlo de otras posibilidades que podrían sonar demasiado surrealistas.

Se defendió Zoro a lo que Robin le regaló una honesta sonrisa para darle ánimos.

-Entonces para mí también será una 'respiración', kenshi-san-. Por lo menos lo dijo en serio y no de una manera condescendiente que la habría metido en un buen problema con el kengou.

-Pues como decía todo tiene su propia respiración. Cada persona tiene la suya y lo misma vale para los árboles, plantas, rocas, ropas, mis katana, el suelo e incluso el viento. Todo tiene una respiración propia… pero esa criatura es diferente-. A Zoro no le gustaba hablar por hablar pero aquí no le quedaba mucho remedio al no tener todas las respuestas, por ahora. Robin esperó en silencio a que continuase.-Es como si tuviera varias respiraciones y me resultaba difícil lograr separarlas para intentar saber a quien pertenecían.

_Mmmmm_

-Realmente es muy curioso, kenshi-san.

-¿Tú crees?-. Le preguntó algo dubitativo Zoro.

-Por supuesto que si. Toda información es importante porque puede resultar útil para encontrar una respuesta mayor-. La voz de Robin sonaba clara y sincera. Entonces su atención volvió a Zoro.-¿Podría preguntarte para qué te sirve saber la respiración de las cosas, kenshi-san?

Cuando vio a Zoro desenvainar a Wadou pensó, por un ínfimo instante, que tal vez había dicho algo inapropiado; pero viendo para el rostro del kengou no podía verse ningún rastro de malicia o enfado.

-Seguramente las posibilidades sean muchas pero para mí, por ahora, me sirve para mejorar con la katana-. Mientras le hablaba cortó una roca que había en el camino con un simple movimiento que hizo que Robin le mostrase un gesto de resignación.

_Por lo menos se trataba de una simple roca de esta zona pero…_

-Con decirte que gracias a esto pude derrotar al miembro ese de Baroque Works contra el que me enfrenté-. Robin le sonrió de manera insinuante cuando Zoro le cogió la mano pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola sílaba, se la cerró contra el filo de Wadou y de un rápido movimiento se lo cruzó contra su palma.

-¡Aahh!

El pequeño grito de sorpresa de Robin le sacó una propia sonrisa a Zoro que volvió a cortar otra roca del camino sin darle importancia a lo que le acababa de hacer.

Robin miró a su mano esperando encontrarse lo que debía estar en su palma. El corte producido por Wadou pero, para su sorpresa, allí no había nada más que una ligera marca que demostraba que algo la había cruzado, pero que no aclaraba que hubiera sido la hoja afilada de una katana.

-¿Cómo?-. Robin estaba sin palabras.

Había sentido como el filo había entrado en contacto con la carne de la palma de su mano y Zoro se la había cerrado contra aquel instrumento de muerte impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de escape. Sintió el frío contacto del metal deslizándose por su mano y, a pesar de todo ello, allí no le había dejado nada más que una simple marca que ya empezaba a desvanecerse mientras miraba para ella.

La mirada asombrada de Robin se posó en el rostro de Zoro que le sonreía muy orgulloso de si mismo. Podría haberle cortado la mano… podría haberle…

-Otra vez-. Le pidió Robin entregándole la mano de nuevo mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Zoro no pudo evitar ponerse a reír por ver aquel entusiasmo de una curiosidad tan propia de Robin pero que tenía unos aires casi infantiles que la hacían totalmente adorable a sus ojos.

El trayecto hasta el pequeño puerto en donde esperaba la embarcación que les llevaría hasta la próxima shima transcurrió con continuas pruebas de cómo la katana de Zoro no 'podía' cortar a Robin. Zoro le explicó, lo mejor que pudo, de cómo podía gracias a la 'respiración', que podía oír de cada cosa, ser capaz de encontrar el camino que necesitaba recorrer su katana para poder practicar sus cortes. No importaba lo que fuera porque solamente necesitaba concentrarse en la 'respiración' para, de esta manera, cortar en el lugar preciso sobre cualquier punto de su objetivo. Y, de igual manera, podía usar sus katana sobre cualquier o cualquiera pero evitando esos 'lugares' y así no ser capaz de cortar.

Robin no tardó mucho en ensimismarse en sus propios pensamientos acerca de esa 'respiración' que tenían todas las cosas, tanto seres vivos como inertes. Era algo que la asombraba, y mucho más el saber que era algo que sabía Zoro desde que había derrotado a Mr.1 en Arabasta.

_Entonces podría ser que Zoro…_

El viaje hasta la siguiente shima duraría una hora y media. Tiempo que Zoro pretendía usar para tomar una buena siesta para recuperar el tiempo que pasó despierto, de una buena manera, el día anterior. Robin, en cambio, tenía demasiada curiosidad para no hacerle una pregunta antes de que se durmiera.

-Me gustaría que me contestases a una cosa, kenshi-san.

Zoro murmuró, o gruñó, algo que no se entendió pero, justamente por eso, no parecía negarle la posibilidad para que le hiciera la pregunta.

-En Skypiea, cuando atacaste a Enel después de que me fulminase con uno de sus rayos… ¿pretendías cortarle usando su 'respiración'?

Por el rostro serio de Zoro no parecía que fuera un tema del que le pudiera gustar hablar pero no por ello lo iba a rehuir de una manera cobarde.

-… me centré demasiado en él y descuidé mi defensa… además de que su respiración era totalmente diferente a cualquier otra que me hubiera encontrado antes…-, Zoro frunció el ceño al recordar a otra persona.-… pero no a otra que me encontré después.

Y con esto Zoro dio por terminada la conversación e intentó dormirse.

Robin no tuvo mucha dificultad en poner lugar y rostro a las palabras de Zoro.

_La 'respiración' era diferente, con total seguridad, porque se trataba de un poseedor de una akuma no mi del tipo logia… igual que la que posee Aokiji_.

Sentándose al lado de Zoro apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del kengou para descansar esa también un poco.

-… como pierdas la 'lata'… a mí no me preguntes.

Robin sonrió a las palabras de Zoro.

__________

Aunque Robin hubiera deseado poder dormir un poco, y mucho más al lado de Zoro, no podía dejar al Shark sin control para perderlo, además de estar pensando en una manera de poder llevarlo con ellos sin necesidad de tener que estar usando su poder para manejarlo. Al encontrarse bajo el agua, y a pesar de ser en el interior de la 'lata', era lo suficientemente agotador para ir gastándole las fuerzas poco a poco. Antes ayudaba estar cerca de sus 'brazos fleur' pero ahora resultaba agobiante.

¿_Te agobias al aire libre y no en el interior del shark bajo el agua? Ya sabes lo que te diría Zoro si se enterase, ¿verdad?_

De manera sorprendente el viaje duró apenas algo más de una hora, para desgracia de Zoro al que tenía que despertar antes del tiempo al que, seguramente, se había impuesto para descansar.

_Aunque hay maneras y 'maneras' para despertarle y no se lo tome a mal_.

Robin acercó su rostro al del kengou y posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de él. En un principio únicamente eran los suyos quienes ejercían algún tipo de movimiento y presión pero no tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta por parte de los labios de Zoro. Y cuando sus bocas dejaron paso también la recibió por parte de su lengua que se los acarició sacándole unas pequeñas risas.

En un momento Robin se encontró tumbada sobre el regazo de Zoro mientras la seguía devorando a seppun. Por supuesto que al estar pasando un buen rato entre ellos era de suponer que no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-Cough, cough.

No la manera más sutil de llamar la atención de alguien, pero siempre efectiva.

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos y liberó su presa sobre el cuerpo de Robin se encontró observando aquellos ojos azules que lo tenían totalmente cautivado. Mejor dejó tratar a Robin con aquel 'intruso' porque si fuera por Zoro lo habría arrojado por la borda simplemente para así poder regresar de vuelta a los dulces labios de Robin.

_Contrólate y no lo arrojes por la borda, Robin… eres lo suficientemente madura para ser capaz de hacerlo con una sonrisa en tu rostro_.

-Ohayo, Robin.

-Ohayo, kenshi-san-. Saludó Robin mientras volvía a recuperar su lugar al lado de Zoro y abandonando aquel regazo tan familiar para ella. Su atención se dirigió entonces al hombre que les había interrumpido y tuvo que hacer un nuevo esfuerzo para no arrojarlo por la borda cuando le habló.-¿Podemos hacer algo por usted, taisa-san?

El hombre pareció llenarse de nuevas fuerzas al escuchar como se refirió a él Robin. La verdad era que no era un taisa con todas las palabras pues, simplemente, era el único del pueblo que tenía un barco para llevar a un máximo de diez personas hasta las shima vecinas cuando fuera necesario. Gracias a esto se le olvidó en que manera se había encontrado a la pareja.

-Venía a decirles que en diez minutos atracaremos en su destino-. Y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida les volvió a dejar solos.

Zoro se desemperezó soltando un enorme bostezo que podría competir con la boca de Luffy cuando se dispone a tragar una montaña de meshi de una vez.

-Y para esto tiene que molestar.

Robin le regañó negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie. Necesitó estirar un poco las piernas que las tenía algo entumecidas, por supuesto que tenía un atento espectador en la figura de Zoro que no le quitaba el ojo de encima mientras se ponía él también de pie.

-Por cierto, Robin-. La morena volvió sus ojos hacia Zoro.-Creo recordar que no me has dicho en que shima piensas que se encuentran todos los que secuestraron.

El rostro de Robin pasó de la total inocencia a una pícara sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? No sé que me habrá distraído para que se me olvidase, kenshi-san-. Robin se humedeció los labios con un lento movimiento de su lengua.

-Por supuesto que no-. Dijo Zoro mientras colocaba sus katana en su lugar en la cintura del kengou.-Pero supongo que si nada te va a distraer durante el tiempo que nos va llevar para que atraquemos pues podrás explicarlo, ¿no es así, koukogakusha?

Esta vez cuando la llamó por el mote no iba cargada de ironía o malos sentimientos, sino que tenía un tinte divertido o burlón.

La pareja se dirigió hacia la proa de la nave para ver como se acercaban al siguiente puerto de su viaje, tanto metafóricamente hablando como de manera literal.

-De todas las shima que conforman el tatoukai Nakusuto existen tres que ofrecen un buen lugar en donde poder cometer cualquier tipo de acciones sin miedo a posibles repercusiones-. Hablaba Robin apoyada en la barandilla del barco. Zoro observaba más para ella y de esa manera ver como el viento jugaba con su cabello que estar viendo la maniobra de atraque de la nave. Es que no había ni punto de comparación.-Pero de las tres una de ellas tiene un punto débil por lo que estoy bastante segura de que el lugar en donde se encuentran tanto el secuestrador como sus víctimas es una de las otras dos shima.

Contando que el tatoukai superaba la veintena de shima era una gran reducción. Ahora si por lo menos tuvieran alguna pista para el verdadero motivo de su presencia en Nakusuto.

-Entonces lo tendremos solucionado en poco tiempo-. Dijo todo confiado Zoro pero viendo la mirada escéptica de Robin supo que faltaba algo por contar.-¿O no?

-Lo único que debemos hacer para llegar a esas shima es entrar en la Calm Belt, así que tú dirás si será tan sencillo, kenshi-san.

Zoro no sabía si estaba más sorprendido por aquella revelación o porque no le sorprendía el haberla escuchado. Tal vez se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de situaciones en los que Robin deja la 'mejor' parte para el final.

_La Calm Belt_.

Un enorme cinturón de aguas tranquilas que era el nido de cientos de Reyes del Mar. Llegar hasta la shima no iba a resultar muy sencillo.

-Será muy interesante.

Robin observó la enorme sonrisa de Zoro y no pudo evitar que sus labios trajeran una propia para acompañarla. Le encantaba el gran espíritu e inconsciencia que tenía tanto Zoro como Luffy, y el resto de sus nakama en diferentes proporciones. No en vano había escuchado por ahí que se referían a los Mugiwara como una tripulación de locos. Nada mejor para definirlos.

-Ciertamente.

__________

¿Quieres decir embobado? Entonces puedes decir Zoro. ¿Cómo sino no podía haberse dado de cuenta de la enorme ciudad que se alzaba ante él? Ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con los pequeños pueblos campestres que habían dejado atrás. Si, aquellos que no habían captado el interés del kengou.

-Me parece que voy a echar de menos la anterior shima-. Dijo Zoro saltando a tierra o, lo que es lo mismo, al puerto.

Robin no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro que le acompañó durante todo el trayecto que les llevó hasta salir del puerto y pudieron tener un pequeño vistazo de lo que se iban a encontrar una vez se introdujeran por aquellas calles.

-Aquí perderse debe ser norma habitual-. Dijo Robin aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Sus palabras sacaron un gruñido como respuesta por parte de Zoro.

Les iba a resultar imposible mover el shark siguiéndoles por la costa por lo que decidió esconderlo bajo un pequeño saliente que había a unos cien metros de profundidad a unos veinte metros de donde habían desembarcado. Tenían que pensar que iban a hacer con el shark y debían hacerlo antes de que partiesen a la próxima shima.

-Siendo una shima tan escandalosa podría ser un buen sitio para que el secuestrador se mantuviera oculto a plena luz del día-. Dijo Zoro mientras caminaban por una de las calles en donde había tiendas a ambos lados. Sin duda Nami se lo habría pasado en grande en esta ciudad. Decírselo sería, ¿algo bueno o algo malo?

-Sería una posibilidad, kenshi-san-. _Pero_, pensó para si mismo Zoro.-Pero tengo la impresión que en esta ciudad la seguridad es muy alta y por tanto sería peligroso para el secuestrador tener aquí su escondite. Lo que me lleva a otra cuestión importante.

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido para poder asegurar que fue lo que había sucedido en verdad, por suerte Robin le había empujado a un callejón que había entre unas tiendas que le darían toda la intimidad necesaria. Bueno, el callejón y una enorme sábana que cubrió por completo a Zoro.

-Oi, ¿qué diablos?

Pero esas palabras fueron las únicas coherentes que pudo decir Zoro durante el próximo minuto en el que solamente fue capaz de soltar alguna maldición incoherente o pequeños gritos de sorpresa.

Todo duró unos setenta y nueve segundos.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo esto?-. Le preguntó un, no muy contento, Zoro a una Robin que le estaba dedicando una sonrisa de completa ijirashii.

-Bueno, kenshi-san, no debes olvidar que ahora estamos en guerra contra el Sekai Seifu por lo que nuestros rostros son mucho más buscados que nunca por lo que será mejor que en ciudades tan grandes como esta procuremos evitar llamar la atención.

Zoro no podía negar que tenía mucha parte de razón en lo que decía pero siendo eso cierto entonces…

-¿No estamos llamando demasiado la atención al hacerme cambiar de ropa en plena calle?-. Le gritó en voz baja el kengou consiguiendo solamente una maliciosa sonrisa por parte de Robin.

-Estabas bien cubierto y, además, no podía ir a una tienda para cambiarte-. La mirada de Robin recorría el cuerpo de Zoro de los pies a la cabeza.-Por cierto, esto me lo quedo.

Y de pronto Zoro se sintió completamente desnudo.

-¡¡OI!!-. Esta vez Zoro no se contuvo cuando Robin le quitó sus katana.-De ahí no paso.

Cuando Zoro caminó hacia Robin para intentar recuperar sus katana fue detenido con un simple dedo en su pecho.

-El kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro, el de las tres katana, es demasiado reconocible por lo que no puedes pasearte con tus katana, kenshi-san. Gomen pero es así y tú lo sabes.

Zoro luchaba por mantener una cara de enfado evitando caer en una de reproche infantil, seguramente no era lo que más le convenía en estos momentos.

-También me quedo con tus pendientes.

Al instante la mano de Zoro fue hasta su oreja izquierda para encontrársela sin sus pendientes por primera vez en… ya ni se acuerda de cuando fue la última vez que no los llevó puestos. Antes de que pudiera protestarle nuevamente se escuchó un jaleo que provenía de un par de calles más adelante. Esto detuvo la naciente protesta de Zoro.

-¿No piensas ir a ayudar, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó Robin toda tobokeru.

Por un instante Zoro se iba a mantener en sus trece y quedarse allí con la intención de procurar recuperar sus preciadas posesiones pero cuando unos horribles chillidos pudieron ser escuchados y los gritos fueron a más supo que no podía evitarlo.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!

Tras su maldición salió corriendo en pos de aquellos que se habían interpuesto entre él y sus katana, y pendientes. No le importaba nada quienes eran o lo que estaban haciendo.

_Vas a pagar por todo lo que me ha pasado_.

Entre el ruido que hacían, y la polvareda que levantaron no le fue muy difícil a Zoro llegar hasta el origen de los gritos. Eso y un par de 'brazos fleur' que, surgiendo estratégicamente en unas esquinas, le llevaron por el buen camino.

_Van a cobrar por todo_.

Cuando Zoro llegó a la calle, desierta salvo por aquellos tipos, su humor ya había desaparecido ante la sensación de indefensión que le había provocado el haber sido despojado de aquella manera de sus katana y de su aspecto. Era como si ahora fuera otra persona… aunque justamente ese era el plan, o la idea, de Robin.

Volcado había un carromato bastante elegante cuyos caballos habían sido abatidos yaciendo muertos sobre la calzada de perfectos adoquines blancos que ahora empezaban a cubrirse de escarlata. En un perfecto semicírculo se encontraban los culpables que tenían a una persona cubierta por un enorme saco que estaban empezando a atar para evitar mayores problemas.

Con cada paso que le acercaba a esa gente su enfado iba en aumento, tanto que no esperó a estar cerca para empezar a hablar.

-La verdad es que no sé quienes sois ni que es lo que os proponéis salvo el llevaros a esa persona pero lo único que os debería importar en estos momentos es que estoy de muy mal humor y vosotros vais a pagarlo.

Los kaizoku, porque eso era lo que parecían, miraron para el incauto que se atrevía, no solo a amenazarles, sino que parecía dispuesto a llevar sus palabras a los hechos. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera darle una buena réplica se fijaron con gran detenimiento en el aspecto de Zoro y sin poder evitarlo…

Se pusieron a reír con todas sus ganas.

Zoro se detuvo en ese mismo instante totalmente confundido por aquella reacción toda fuera de lugar.

¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

No es que nadie se hubiera reído antes de él, pues lo habían hecho para luego arrepentirse de ello, pero en estos momentos Zoro no estaba para bromas y esto solamente servía para cabrearle aún más. Por muy increíble que esto pudiera parecer.

-HaHaHaHa… pero que p-pintas son esas… HaHaHaHaHa-. Logró decir uno de los kaizoku mientras el resto continuaba riéndose al borde de las namida.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó del kengou sin katana y dirigió un vistazo a su nuevo aspecto. A primera vista parecía un pantalón de cuero marrón, que se preguntó como había hecho para meterse en tan poco tiempo, unas botas resistentes y su torso parecía que estaba cubierto por una simple camiseta. Una camiseta que parecía tener algo escrito en ella. Dirigiéndose hacia uno de los escaparates que había en la calle intentó leer lo que llevaba escrito.

No le gustó para nada.

_¿Qué diablos?_

-**¡¡Yo la mato!!**-. Bramó Zoro.

Arrancándose la camiseta dejó a la vista un chaleco, que más parecía una especie de coraza pero de un material ligero, con intrincados dibujos simétricos. Incluso el hecho de que ahora su pelo fuera negro y lo tuviera totalmente en punta en un montón de picas que terminaban en un color azul no le importaba ante la ofensa de la camiseta.

-Huy, fijaos muchachos si parece que el akachan se ha enfadado-. Se burló uno de los kaizoku haciendo pucheritos.

_Con qué, ¿'Boseiai'?_-, pensó Zoro para si mismo.

-Ya os daré yo Boseiai a vosotros.

El primer incauto que se acercó demasiado a Zoro recibió tal puñetazo que impactó de lleno con el carromato caído llevándosele por delante el techo. Por supuesto que con esto se habían terminado todas las risas.

-Vamos, que ahora os voy a dar motivos para reíros.

Con rápidos movimientos empezó a esquivar con insultante facilidad todos los disparos con los que pretendían abatirle pero durante un momento Zoro se quedó helado. En el momento en que sus manos fueron a coger sus katana. Katana que ya no tenía encima por culpa de la misma que le había puesto aquella bakabakashii camiseta. Eso solamente sirvió para aumentar su enfado.

_Si no puedo usar mis katana entonces les daré una muestra de un lugar mítico para la mayoría de la gente… espero que sepan agradecerlo_.

-Recibir una muestra de Skypiea… ¡¡IMPACT DIAL!!

Los kaizoku se detuvieron asustados hasta que…

"_**Esta es la historia de cómo el gran senchou Usopp derrotó a Kamisama Enel con sus propias manos. El título de esta asombrosa aventur-**_"

Zoro habría arrojado al suelo el dial, con la consecuencia de romperlo en mil pedazos sino fuera porque, de alguna manera, estaba seguro de que Nami conseguiría hacer que se lo pagara. Y después de lo que le había hecho tampoco era plan para empeorar la situación; aunque, eso si, Usopp iba a pagar por esto.

_**Flashback**_

-Atiende bien Zoro, este es un Impact Dial y ya está cargado por lo que lo único que tendrás que hacer cuando luches es dirigir la parte inferior hacia tus enemigos y pulsar la punta de la concha.

Zoro le estaba dando una mirada no muy convincente tanto a Usopp como al Dial. No es que pensase que era un trasto inútil pero a él no le gustaba usar nada más que sus katana y su propia fuerza para luchar.

-Oye Usopp. Te lo agradezco pero…

-Entonces llévatelo, puedes cargarlo golpeándolo en la base con todas tus fuerzas sin necesidad de que te reprimas. Ya verás que poderosos golpes podrás dar.

Como ejemplo Zoro le dio un tremendo puñetazo al Dial que llevaba Usopp y para sorpresa del kengou no logró mover a su nakama ni un mísero centímetro.

-¿Qué diablos…?

La sonrisa de Usopp era el de una victoria aplastante.

_**FIN DEL Flashback**_

No había ninguna duda de que el baka de Usopp se había equivocado de Diales cuando se lo dio antes de partir. Zoro esperaba que para cubrir este vergonzoso momento a su nakama le hubiera pasado algo lo suficientemente parecido con el Tone Dial.

Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, guardando el Dial se dispuso a realizar el movimiento que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio.

_Mu tou Ryuu…_

Pero Zoro desechó el utilizar técnicas sin katana y prefirió un método algo más directo y brutalmente personal.

A pesar de sobrepasarle en número Zoro no tuvo mucha dificultad para derrotar a los dieciséis kaizoku usando únicamente sus puños, para su desgracia estaba tan enfadado que solamente necesitó dar un puñetazo a cada uno de ellos para dejarlos totalmente inconscientes. Para los que hubieran tenido el valor de asomarse a las ventanas habría sido un espectáculo no muy habitual ver a kaizoku volando por los aires y chocando contra los edificios colindantes.

Finalmente un, aún enfadado, Zoro tuvo que detenerse al encontrarse sin más oponentes sobre los que descargar sus frustraciones. Entonces vio a la persona que habían tenido la intención de secuestrar allí de pie cubierta por un enorme saco. No se había atrevido a dar ni un solo paso por miedo a ser cogida en el fuego cruzado. Por lo menos había que darle esa pizca de eigo a pesar de que se había dejado atrapar con demasiada facilidad.

Deteniéndose ante la inerte figura Zoro se pensó si debía liberarla o dejar que lo hiciera otra persona. No sería la primera vez que su aspecto pudiera llevar a la gente hasta ciertas confusiones en las que se veía metido en el mismo saco que la gente de la que los acababa de salvar.

_Aunque hoy no soy yo el que está en el saco_-, pensó con una mueca burlona Zoro.

-Oi, tranquilízate que ya ha pasado todo-. Le habló lo más calmado y tranquilo de lo que era capaz en las circunstancias actuales.-Ahora voy a liberarte de este saco y podrás volver a tu casa o a donde estuvieras yendo, ¿de acuerdo?

La figura del interior del saco asintió.

_Esta voz… me suena conocida… aunque en estos momentos no logro recordar en donde la escuché_.

Con el permiso obtenido Zoro agarró la parte superior del saco y de un fuerte tirón lo rasgó por completo liberando a la persona de su interior.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron sorprendidos por ver quien se ocultaba bajo aquel saco. Jamás hubiera podido adivinar que pudiera encontrarse de nuevo con esta persona a estas alturas de Grand Line. Pero si estaba aquí eso quería decir que su 'pareja' no estaría muy lejos. A pesar de la situación no podía evitar pensar en cómo había podido permitir que esto le sucediera.

La luz cegó momentáneamente su visión pero cuando finalmente pudo recuperar la visión no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. ¿Podía ser que se tratase de un espejismo? Podía ser porque no le parecía que fuera él realmente, era como si algo no estuviera bien en él.

-¡¿Tú?!

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 10: La pareja afortunada.**

______________________________

HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa finalmente es cierto, acabáis de leer el capítulo 9 de "Donde tu corazón vive" y es más que obvio el por qué de la tardanza, ¿verdad? Mis dedos no podían hacerlos avanzar desde que pusieron sus pies en el taoukai pero por suerte eso ya es pasado y ahora puedo avanzar hacia el futuro… espero que no muy negro T.T

A todos los que habéis estado esperando este capítulo espero vuestras más mordaces críticas y protestas por el resultado final. -.-U y los que aún me tengan en un pequeño rinconcito de sus corazones pues no seáis muy crueles conmigo ;P

No habrá que decir que este capítulo terminó con el mismo personaje que el Capítulo 7 ¿o no será el mismo? ;DD

A menudas horas voy a comentar las reviews del anterior capítulo. T.T

**¡¡Gomennasai a todos!!**

**Reviews:**

**Christti**: Bueno, por lo menos una review de la que no tengo mucho por lo que sentirme horriblemente culpable porque ya nos dijimos lo que nos teníamos que decir. ;P

Espero que este capítulo te haya sentado bien. ¿O.o? Besos.;P

**Luminos**: Espero que no te encariñases mucho con el LuNa porque me temo que en ese caso lo vas a echar de menos un montón.^^ Supongo que podría ser para darle algo de cancha al pobre Usopp y viendo lo sucedido en este capítulo… es seguro que le ataque alguna de esas enfermedades tan suyas. ;DD

Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga. U.U

**Gabe Logan**: Espero que la falta del LuNa no haya sido una gran sorpresa, la verdad no me acuerdo si ya lo había avisado pero…, y que el capítulo mereciera la exageradamente larga espera. ^^

Tú imagínate las últimas escenas de ellos dos y repítelas en la cabeza durante el resto del fic. Muy desencaminado no estarías.;DD

**StNuki**: La verdad es que solamente personas con muy buena imaginación pueden saber lo que ocurrió entre eses dos porque muy normales no es que sean ;DDD

Pues creo que ya has visto en este capítulo como los he tenido que separar a cada rato que se me estaban juntando… y así seguirán. ;P

Me pregunto si seguirás pensando en la misma persona o.O porque conmigo…;DD

Gracias por los besos que me han servido muy bien.

Y ahora te mando yo a ti varios **¡¡BESOS!!** para ver si vuelves a dar señales ;P se te echa de menos por aquí… a ti… no a cierto 'fic que no puede ser nombrado' no señor… es a ti a quien se echa de menos.^^

**SasukeuchihaJm**: Todo parece una locura… y lo es para que negarlo ;DDD pero intentaré que tenga algo de sentido, no mucho porque no se me puede pedir milagros ya que ese no es mi departamento. ;P

Supongo que a Luffy ya le he tratado algo mejor en algunos fics. ;D pero hay que darse cuenta de que todas las reacciones de Luffy con las mujeres solamente son con Nami ¿o.O? por lo que con las demás ni se inmuta. Tampoco es que le interese mucho salvo si es cierta akage.

Y critica que me sirve para mejorar. Aquí no os cortéis… pero no me dejéis por el piso ;P

**NayruOne**: Pues me parece que tendrás que seguir esperando… no tanto como por este capítulo… ¡espero! Y me alegro que te guste tanto el fic.^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kaizoku-kari:** Cazador de piratas.

**Tatoukai**: Archipiélago.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Hana**: Flor.

**Youjo**: Niñita.

**Okaasan**: Madre.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Hokyou**: Compensación.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Dansei**: Hombre.

**Fuufu**: Pareja casada.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Hontou**: Isla principal.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Chuu**: Beso.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Negurije**: Salto de cama.

**Kenkaku**: Espadachín.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**Ojousan**: Hija.

**Aijou**: Amada hija.

**Shoujo**: Niña.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Tomodachi**: Amigos.

**Tawagoto**: Tonterías.

**Goreijou**: Señorita. Jovencita.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Uruwashii**: Belleza.

**Kannouteki**: Sexy.

**Kawaii**: Preciosos.

**Ohayo**: Buenos días.

**Taisa**: Capitán.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Ijirashii**: Inocencia.

**Tobokeru**: Fingiendo ignorancia. Haciéndose la inocente.

**Akachan**: Bebé.

**Boseiai**: Amor maternal.

**Bakabakashii**: Ridícula.

**Kamisama**: Dios.

**Mu tou Ryuu**: Estilo sin katana.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

Hasta aquí este capítulo tan perezoso… esperando por vuestros reviews y, sinceramente, lamentando la tardanza sufrida, se despide de vosotros… hasta el próximo capítulo

Flames to dust… por si acaso el tiempo ha sido demasiado largo que os olvidasteis a quien debéis mandar vuestras reviews todas llenas de protestas ;DDD

Nos leemos.^^

P.D. Por cierto, se me olvidaba decir que la ropa que llevaba Robin al salir del pueblo está sacada directamente del dibujo "Robin-HanaHana" de Paula Ane que vi en DeviantArt. Un gran dibujo os lo aseguro. Desde aquí le doy las gracias por tan buenos dibujos.^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Donde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 10: La pareja afortunada.**

Zoro seguía sin poder creer que la persona a la que había salvado fuera ser precisamente alguien a quien conocía. Es que, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades para que algo así pudiera suceder? Pues siendo un Mugiwara parece que son bastantes.

-Est-

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HA PASADO AQUÍ?!- Le interrumpió a Zoro la voz en grito de alguien que parecía bastante cabreado por la situación actual.-¿QUIÉN SE HA ATREVIDO A GOLPEAR A MIS HOMBRES?-. La mirada indolente de Zoro no dejaba a ninguna duda de quién había sido el culpable de lo sucedido.

El kaizoku era un tipo enorme que debía andar muy cerca de los tres metros y con un cuerpo exagerado lleno de grandes músculos que provocarían el miedo de sus víctimas en cuando tuvieran consciencia de su presencia. Zoro ni se molestó en quedarse con su aspecto porque para lo que le iba a servir. Ni que fuera a estar mucho tiempo por aquí.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tawagoto-. Dijo un suspirante Zoro aunque solamente pudo ser escuchado por la persona que acababa de liberar. Una persona que no le quitaba sus asombrados ojos de encima en un intento desesperado por intentar averiguar si se trataba de la persona que conocía o lo estaba confundiendo con su recuerdo.-Aunque ahora no puedo moverme por su culpa.

Pensando que le estaba hablando pensó en disculparse pero, una vez más, aquel tipo volvió a interrumpir cualquier intento de mantener algún tipo de conversación.

-¡¡TÚ, MALDITO INSECTO!!-. Gritó señalando a Zoro.-¡¡NO SÉ QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES O LO QUE PRETENDES PERO NO TE DEJARÉ QUE HAGAS NADA QUE VAYA EN CONTRA DE MIS INTERESES!!

_La verdad es que no creo que sea necesario ir dando esos gritos. Ni que sirvieran para algo más que para empezar a enfadarme en serio_.

-¡¿¡ES QUÉ PRETENDES LIBERAR A MI PRESA O LA QUIERES PARA TI!?!-. Zoro se preguntaba cómo debía hacer el tipo este para dar sus órdenes si algún día se quedase afónico.-ESTÁ CLARO QUE NO TIENES NI IDEA DE QUIÉN SE TRATA POR LO QUE TE DARÉ UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE TE VUELVAS POR DONDE VINISTE O TE HARÉ PICADILLO.

Zoro no pudo evitar mirar alrededor y mostrar la confusión por no tener ni idea del camino que lo había traído hasta este lugar. No había ninguna oportunidad para que pudiera regresar junto a Robin sino fuera por pura suerte. Y viendo lo que le trajo hasta Nakusuto no podía decirse que la suerte fuera algo de lo que estuviera cubierto.

_Tiene cierto parecido pero también tiene algunas diferencias como su aspecto pero, sobre todo, en que no lleva ninguna de sus katana o los pendientes. ¿Será que me estoy confundiendo?_

-¿Por qué no mejor recoges a los tuyos y te vuelves por donde viniste?

Aquello sonó como una provocación a oídos de aquel kaizoku, aunque seguramente el tono condescendiente por parte de Zoro no había sido de mucha ayuda en el caso. Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado entendería la ciega reacción por parte de aquel kaizoku contra Zoro.

-**¡¡¡TE VOY A REDUCIR A PULPAAAAAHHHH!!!**

Para sorpresa de Zoro aquel tipo no solo era un bocazas sino que era alguien bastante rápido porque en un instante ya se encontraba a punto de reventarle la cabeza de un puñetazo mortal.

El golpe resultó totalmente brutal y pudo escucharse el sonido del cráneo al fracturarse por varios sitios al mismo tiempo. Solamente fue necesario un único golpe para iniciar y terminar el combate. Solamente hizo falta saber como golpearlo para que resultase totalmente efectivo.

Una gota de sangre se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda de Zoro.

_No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver… ha ocurrido delante de mí y, a pesar de ello, casi no doy crédito a mis propios ojos. Si se trata de él no hay ninguna duda de que se ha hecho extremadamente fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos_.

-… aahh… aah…

Zoro observaba con que rapidez había perdido sus prisas y fuertes palabras aquel tipo que se encontraba atrapado en el único golpe que le propinó. Sabía que con uno iba a ser suficiente pero, visto ahora mismo, tal vez podía haberse pasado un poco con él.

El brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre el hombro izquierdo de Zoro mientras que los puños del kengou se encontraban hundidos a ambos lados de la cabeza del kaizoku. Aquellos ojos que le habían mirado con rabia y prepotencia se encontraban totalmente en blanco al habérseles dado la vuelta hacia el interior de las cuencas. Varios regueros de sangre le manaban de oídos, nariz y boca; eso sin contar el que salía de los laterales de la cabeza en donde los puños de Zoro se habían hundido al golpear con tanta fuerza.

Puede que con demasiada fuerza.

_Oh, oh_.

Cuando Zoro quiso liberar la cabeza del kaizoku de la presa que había hecho con sus puños se dio cuenta de que estos se habían incrustado lo suficiente en el cráneo para quedar lo suficientemente atascados para impedirle soltarse con facilidad.

-¡Maldita sea!-. Protestaba Zoro mientras intentaba liberarse girando sus puños.-Si al final me va a dar más problemas estando inconsciente que atacándome-. Por suerte para él no tardó mucho más en lograr su objetivo y liberarse haciendo que el cuerpo inerte del kaizoku cayera a plomo contra el suelo.-Listo, y ahora finalment-

-¡¡ALTO TODO EL MUNDO!!

_Muy bien, voy a dejarlo totalmente claro. Ya me estoy cabreando del todo_.

Zoro observó, en silencio pero claramente irritado por lo que podía leerse en su rostro, como empezaron a surgir de entre las calles un montón de personas pero cuando se disponía a demostrar en que nivel de aguante se encontraba se dio cuenta de quienes se trataban.

_Esto es lo que me faltaba para redondear el día… y eso que apenas ha comenzado hace unas horas_.

-Soy el sargento de la Marine, Toiki (suspiro)-. La mecchen que no debía ser mucho mayor que Zoro vestía el típico uniforme de la Marine con la excepción de una camiseta negra que estaba cubierta por bastantes puntos blancos. El contraste era demasiado evidente para pasarlo por alto. Su cabello castaño claro estaba recogido en una coleta lateral a su derecha mientras la parte izquierda parecía un corte idéntico al de Nami. Su rostro parecía evidenciar un gran agotamiento como si se hubiera pasado despierta varios días seguidos. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Zoro hasta que vio el cuerpo a los pies del kengou. Sus ojos marrones claro reflejaron la sorpresa pero continuaron medio cerrados como si en cualquier momento se los fuera a cerrar.-¡Un momento! (suspiro) alférez dígame si reconoce a (suspiro) el hombre que yace a los pies de ese muchacho (suspiro).

-Si, mi sargento.

_¡¿Muchacho?! Si será…_

El alférez sacó un fajo de carteles que empezó a pasar con gran rapidez mientras no le quitaba ojo al cuerpo del kaizoku cuya cabeza se encontraba, con total seguridad, bastante más desmejorada de cualquiera que fuera la foto que estuviera en su cartel. Esta situación no le estaba gustando para nada a Zoro, se suponía que no podía meterse en problemas con la Marine pero si los problemas los traían ellos entonces, ¿qué hacer?

-Aquí está mi sargento-. El alférez le alcanzó el cartel a Toiki cuya mirada pasaba del cartel al hombre a los pies de Zoro.-No hay ninguna duda. A pesar de lo deformada que tiene la cabeza puede verse que se trata de Akynho, conocido por el sobrenombre de 'el relámpago humano' por la velocidad de sus ataques.

_… lo que hay que oír…_

Toiki observó a las únicas personas que allí había con la excepción de los marines y la de ella misma. Dos muchachos. Hombre y onna.

_Ese tipo es muy sospechos_-

-¡Aahh! ¿Qué ha pasado? (suspiro) Toiki entornó los ojos como muestra de su sospecha hacia Zoro terminó por cerrarlos por completo. Rápidamente antes de que alguien de los presentes le dijera el error que había cometido los volvió a abrir. _Necesito cambiar la atención de todos_, se dijo la marine.-Yo, la sargento de la Marine Toiki (suspiro) detengo al kaizoku Akynho y a todos sus hombres aquí presentes (suspiro) bajo la autoridad que me confiere el Sekai Seifu (suspiro)-. Su dedo acusador señaló a Zoro.-Como el único miembro consciente de la banda de Akynho (suspiro) vas a tener que responder algunas preguntas (suspiro).

_Si ya lo sabía yo que esto iba a terminar de esta manera_.

No podía creer que cortos podían ser los de la Marine cuando se lo proponían. No entendía como podían pensar que su salvador pudiera ser uno de los kaizoku. Aunque…

_La verdad es que si se trata de él entonces si que es un kaizoku, pero no de esta banda tan lamentable_.

-Esto no es lo que parece-. Intentó defenderse Zoro sin tener que darles una paliza. Algo que haría si las palabras no fueran suficientes.

-¿A qué te refi-?

-La verdad es que eso espero-. La voz de una onna interrumpió la pregunta de Toiki y todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a la persona a la que pertenecía dicha voz. Y lo hacían por muchos motivos, la verdad es que eran solamente por dos. Por inercia al ser sobresaltados y porque la onna era una auténtica uruwashii.

_Al fin aparece y va a hacerlo en el peor momento posible_.

Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente a un lado para poder mirar por encima del hombro de Zoro pudo ver a la onna que había interrumpido con total descaro a la sargento Toiki. Era una voz que había escuchado en el pasado y que nunca la iba a poder olvidar durante todo el tiempo que durase su vida… pero cuando sus ojos la alcanzaron a ver se volvió a quedar sin palabras cuando la poseedora de aquella voz, igual que pasaba con el muchacho que tenía delante, no se correspondían con total exactitud con las imágenes que tenía sobre ellos dos.

_¿Realmente puede ser posible que sean otras personas?_

Toiki se volvió para encarar a la desconsiderada que se había atrevido a interrumpirla pero, cuando la pudo ver en toda su gloria, al igual que les pasaba a todos sus hombres, se quedó totalmente fascinada y muda por la kajin de aquella onna.

-Me doy la vuelta un instante y cuando te encuentro estás flirteando con una shoujo con total descaro incluso ahora mismo mientras te estoy hablando.

Dicha shoujo no sabía que podía entender aquella onna por flirteo pero de ninguna manera podía ser lo que aquel 'desconocido' estaba haciendo allí plantado con su rostro serio y algo cansado por la absurda situación en la que se encontraba.

-Bueno, por lo menos resulta original que los papeles se haya invertido y seas tú quien pide explicaciones acerca de flirteos-. La voz de Zoro llevaba una carga de humor que únicamente podía ser entendida por Robin acerca de su velada referencia a las continuas atenciones que ella recibía por parte de Sanji.

Los ojos de todos los presentes, con excepción de un Zoro que se encontraba de espaldas a Robin, recorrían el cuerpo de la koukogakusha intentando asimilar cada centímetro de ella. Era algo que no se les podía reprochar, y mucho menos con la ropa que vestía en estos momentos. Aunque los afortunados eran los que la podían ver caminando hacia ellos pues al resto la larga cazadora de cuero negro la ocultaba casi por completo dejando únicamente la visión de sus piernas justo por debajo de las rodillas junto a unas sandalias que se ataban gracias a una larga cinta que se cruzaba por encima de su tobillo y que tenía un finísimo tacón de aguja que dolía con solo verlo. Un cortísimo short negro ajustado y una blusa como una segunda piel de lo ajustada que estaba y que con un, más que generoso, escote solamente cubría la parte delantera dejando la espalda totalmente al aire, con la excepción de las cintas con las que se mantenía atada en la parte inferior de la espalda.

Su rostro enigmático portaba unas gafas oscuras de cristales azules. Y el peinado de su cabello encuadraba su rostro por delante con dos largos mechones laterales mientras que una larga trenza recorría toda su parte central. Era un kawaii cabello morado con reflejos azules que parecía de pura seda.

Las miradas de todos se detenían en especial en varias partes de la anatomía de Robin de las cuales su rostro no se encontraba entre las solicitadas, seguramente por las gafas oscuras o… ¿sería por el escote y toda la piel que mostraba la escueta ropa que vestía? Una ropa muy ajustada y sugerente hay que añadir.

En su mano izquierda llevaba dos mochilas mientras que la derecha descansaba sobre la empuñadura de Wadou que estaba, junto a las otras dos katana, bien colocada en la parte derecha de su cintura.

_Esas katana no pueden ser de nadie más que las de él… entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que se tratan de los Mugiwara? Y, si es así, ¿por qué el andar disfrazados?_

-Pero en mi caso yo no lo hago a propósito-, dijo mientras sonreía de manera cómplice a los marines que la miraban boquiabiertos.-y en cambio tú estás aquí flirteando abiertamente… y con una shoujo precisamente.

Zoro no dijo nada cuando sintió los brazos de Robin abrazándole por el cuello mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra la espalda del kengou. Aquella voz sonando de una manera muy iroppoi mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Mmmmm pero no puedo negarte que tienes muy buen gusto. Aunque eso es algo que demostraste eligiéndome de entre todas las onna y mecchen que has conocido-. La mirada de Robin recorría todo el cuerpo de dicha shoujo logrando hacerla sonrojarse y bajar la vista avergonzada.-Mira que tierna toda tímida. Me gusta-. Robin le dio un pequeño mordisco a la oreja de Zoro.-Si así lo quieres podemos llevarla con nosotros; seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien los tres juntitos.

Aquellas insinuaciones lograron introducirse en las mentes de todos los presentes pero en donde cada uno de ellos sustituía a Zoro en el trío formado. Esto era algo más que evidente viendo las caras que estaban poniendo.

Zoro no podía estar totalmente seguro si las palabras de Robin eran parte del disfraz o si, en cambio, las decía totalmente en serio. Solo cuando sintió la sonrisa de Robin supo que volvía a estar jugando con él una vez más.

-¡Un momento! (suspiro)-. Intervino una Toiki que tampoco fue capaz de no imaginarse formando parte de aquel trío, aunque en su caso era más bien un cuarteto.-Aquí no se va a mover nadie hasta que yo lo diga (suspiro). No sé quién es usted (suspiro) pero parece tener una relación con este hombre que… tampoco sé quién es… (suspiro). Me parece que ambos van a tener que acompañarme para aclarar todo esto (suspiro)-. Fue entonces cuando Toiki se fijó en las katana que se entreveían por debajo de la cazadora. Tres katana parecían muchas para una sola persona, a no ser que las llevase para alguien más.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?-. Le preguntó Robin pero, en vez de sonar molesta o preocupada, parecía interesada o excitada ante las posibilidades visto el lugar a su alrededor.

Ni que decir que la total falta de respeto hacia Toiki no le pasaba desapercibida a la marine. En ningún momento parecían tomarse en serio ni su presencia ni su poder.

-No creo que fuera necesario todo esto para pedirle a la shoujo para venir con nosotros a pasar un 'agradable' día aprovechándonos de lo que pueda ofrecer el mejor hotel de la ciudad-. Robin frotaba su mentón contra el hombro de Zoro mientras emitía un ligero ronroneo que le ponía el vello de punta a Zoro.-… seguro que tienen unas bañeras lo suficientemente grandes para tres personas.

Los marines asentían extasiados.

-Me confundes con tu manera de actuar-. Le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa sarcástica que logró hacer sonreír a Robin sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-(suspiro) ¡¡No se atrevan a ignorarme!! (suspiro)-. Dijo Toiki alzando la voz lo suficiente para captar la atención pero no para ponerse a gritar. Una vez todos los presentes miraron hacia ella pudo seguir con su deber.-Esas katana, ¿son suyas las tres? (suspiro)

Robin alzó una ceja de manera interrogante antes de lanzarle una maliciosa sonrisa que, a pesar de no poder verla, Zoro fue capaz de sentir y saber que, de alguna manera, iba a hacer algo que no debía.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó simplemente para sorpresa de Zoro.

_Pero quién se cree esta qué es para atreverse a preguntarme en vez de responder a mis preguntas_.

-¿Está insinuando qué usa el 'Santouryuu'? (suspiro)-. La incredulidad presente en cada una de las palabras de Toiki.

-Por supuesto que no-. Zoro sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba cuando escuchó como Robin se rió ligeramente, algo que no le debió gustar nada a la marine pero todo tipo de protesta fue silenciada cuando un extra par de brazos se abrazaron con fuerza al pecho del kengou.-Yo uso el 'Yontouryuu'.

Entonces todo fueron expresiones de shock y alientos ahogados, ojos que casi se salían de sus órbitas y cuerpos temblorosos. Y de entre todos los espectadores solamente uno de ellos había visto algo semejante con anterioridad.

_Ahora ya no puede haber ninguna duda de que esta persona es ella, por lo que él deber ser también la misma persona que conozco… pero debo cerciorarme antes de cometer algún grave error_.

Zoro sabía que Robin iba a hacer una tawagoto pero esto superaba todas sus expectativas. ¿No se suponía que debían pasar desapercibidos y todo ese rollo que le había dicho? ¿Para qué diablos se había dejado vestir de esta manera entonces? Eso le hizo recordar el incidente de la camiseta. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de algo así?

_Están locos estos marines si piensan que me van a poder evitar que consiga mi venganza con Robin_.

Un fuerte golpe, una palmada por parte de Zoro, logró asustar a todos los presentes haciéndoles dar un paso hacia atrás como precaución y cerrar los ojos por un instante a causa del susto. Cuando volvieron a mirar para aquella extraña pareja Robin volvía a tener únicamente un par de brazos como cualquiera.

-Deja de jugar con los marineritos y volvamos con lo que nos trajo a este lugar.

La voz seria de Zoro no dejaba lugar a dudas o réplicas, aunque el kengou tuvo la suerte de estar dándole la espalda a Robin porque de haber visto el puchero que hizo con sus labios su nakama no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad.

-Por supuesto pero tenemos un ligero problema en estos momentos-. Le dijo con una asombrosa tranquilidad mientras se quitaba la cazadora y se la ponía sobre los hombros de Zoro.

Los marines perdieron el aliento al ver el cuerpo de Robin sin la cazadora, toda su espalda a la vista enfundada en aquellos ajustados shorts.

-¿Problema?

Esa no era precisamente la palabra que le apeteciera oír en un momento como este rodeados por marines y en un lugar extraño en medio de una búsqueda que no entendía y pretendiendo salvar a unos desconocidos. No, la palabra **problema** no era la que quería escuchar ahora mismo.

-Habéis intentado secuestrar a quién no debíais (suspiro) y por ello vuestro fin será acabar vuestros días en una celda (suspiro)-. Toiki no entendía lo que había pasado. ¿Había visto realmente a aquella onna con cuatro brazos o todo había sido una ilusión?

Robin paseó su mirada desde la shoujo que presuntamente habían intentado secuestrar hasta la figura inerte quien se suponía que era su cómplice y que yacía a los pies de Zoro.

-Sabes, creo que con este kaizoku nuestro problema quedará solucionado.

Toiki se estaba cansando de no comprender ni la mitad de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, aunque por su rostro relajado no lo pudiera parecer.

-¿Y ahora se puede saber (suspiro) de qué estáis hablando (suspiro)?

Robin liberó a Zoro de su agarre y señaló al kaizoku caído.

-Supongo que su cabeza tiene precio y la queremos cobrar-. Anunció con una pícara sonrisa Robin.

Ahora Toiki no entendía nada de nada. ¿Acaso se había equivocado y estos dos no pertenecían a la kaizoku-dan de Akynho, 'el relámpago humano'?

¿_Pero en qué diablos está pensando ahora? Me parece que los problemas aún no han hecho más que comenzar si realmente quiere que vayamos al cuartel de la Marine para cobrar la houshoukin_.

-¿Puede explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó (suspiro)?-. Le preguntó a la shoujo que Akynho había pretendido secuestrar.

La atención ahora estaba dirigida totalmente en ella y aunque no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa en un primer momento supo recuperarse rápidamente para explicar como su transporte había sido atacado y tras deshacerse de los conductores mataron a los caballos provocando un fuerte accidente en el que el carromato volcó. Lo siguiente fue que se encontraba a oscuras al haber sido introducida en un saco, y fue en esos momentos cuando apareció aquel 'extraño' que tras unas palabras les atacó y derrotó con absurda facilidad liberándola. Fue entonces cuando apareciera Akynho al que también derrotó aplastándole la cabeza con un par de puñetazos gemelos a ambos lados del cráneo que se fracturó por el golpe recibido.

Toiki mandó a un marine a comprobar lo que había dicho sobre la cabeza de Akynho y, como era de esperar, se encontró con las marcas producidas por dichos golpes a ambos lados de la cabeza. Aunque al marine le encantó más el poder lanzarle unas miradas más cercanas a Robin. Miradas que Zoro pudo ver y que no le gustaron.

-Si quieres puedo darte unas muestras de mis puños para que las compares-. Le dijo a Toiki pero sin apartar su mirada del marine que tenía delante y que empezaba a ponerse más nervioso por la amenaza de Zoro que por la cercanía con Robin.-Solamente necesito la cabeza de este baka durante un momento.

El marine escapó a gatas intentando poner toda la distancia posible entre él y Zoro buscando la protección de sus compañeros que se empezaron a reír de aquella acción tan cobarde.

-¿Entonces son ustedes kaizoku-kari (suspiro)?-. Preguntó intentando llegar a alguna parte con todo esto.

-Yo nunc-

-Si así lo prefieres-. Le interrumpió Robin la repetitiva respuesta de Zoro a cualquier mención de él como un kaizoku-kari.-Pero creo que no es necesario serlo para poder cobrar una houshoukin, ¿verdad, sargento?

Eso era cierto pero Toiki no se daba por vencida al recordar que aún no le habían respondido a una pregunta anteriormente formulada.

_Si son quienes creo que son, la sargento Toiki ha estado más cerca de lo que podía llegar a imaginarse… claro está, si finalmente es que tengo razón y no me equivoco con mis suposiciones respecto a ellos dos_.

-Lo primero que deben hacer es decirme sus nombres (suspiro)-. Exigió saber Toiki antes de que sucediera algo más.

La atención de la shoujo no se desvió en ningún momento de aquellas dos personas tan parecidas a las que ella conocía pero que resultaban algo diferentes a primera vista. Y no solo en su aspecto sino que nunca habría podido imaginarse a él con semejante actitud respecto a aquella onna. No después de cómo los había visto la última vez en que habían coincidido en el mismo lugar.

-Yo me llamo Nora Z Oro Oro-, empezó a decir Robin con aquella sonrisa que parecía que guardaba un gran secreto detrás de ella.-Y mi apuesta pareja se llama Icon R Boni, y es un placer conocerla sargento Toiki.

_¿De dónde diablos han salido eses nombres?_

-Aunque lo será mucho más cuando cobremos la houshoukin-. Añadió Zoro sin mostrar en ningún momento algún tipo de confusión o duda al escuchar 'sus' nombres.

-¿Oro?

Robin le dedicó un guiño al confuso marine.

-Kin-. Le aclaró Robin.-Gold.

Al escuchar la última palabra muchos se pusieron tensos al unirla con la imagen del Kaizoku-ou Gold Roger. O más en concreto Gol D Roger. Algo que Robin sabía que iba a ocurrir. Le gustaba ver como la gente se sorprendía por cosas tan insignificantes como una simple palabra.

_¿Nora e Icon? Realmente no me suenan de nada estos nombres_-, pensó Toiki. Pero ahora no era tiempo para estas cuestiones.

-Muy bien, quiero que ustedes me acompañen a nuestra base (suspiro) para realizar el papeleo para entregarles su houshoukin (suspiro). Mientras tanto el resto os encargaréis de 'limpiar' todo este desastre (suspiro)-. Toiki se dirigió a dos de sus hombres.-Acompañen de vuelta a su nave a nuestra invitada (suspiro) y procuren que esta vez no pase nada malo (suspiro).

_No, no puedo quedarme sin saber si son ellos pero… tampoco podría hacer algo que los revelase porque entonces…_

Los marines saludaron a la sargento y se pusieron a ambos lados de la shoujo ya empezando a actuar como sus guardaespaldas incluso antes de abandonar la zona segura en la que se encontraban.

-Oi, ¿es necesario llevar ahora el cuerpo de este tipo?-. Preguntó con no mucho interés 'Icon' porque no le estaba gustando la idea de volver a meterse en un cuartel de la marina por su propio pie. Antes no sabían que era un kaizoku y ahora parecía que no le reconocían pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Toiki fijó su atención en el cuerpo caído de Akynho y supo que avanzarían si se llevasen su cuerpo ahora en vez de esperar a que lo trajeran junto al resto de sus hombres. Lo que no le gustaba mucho era que fuera 'Icon' quien se lo tuviera que decir, algo como eso tenía que habérsele pasado por la cabeza a ella mucho antes que a él.

-(suspiro) si, es mejor que nos lo llevemos ahora.

Para sorpresa de todos vieron como 'Icon' levantó el enorme y pesado cuerpo de Akynho con una sola mano como quien levanta un vaso para beber. La sorpresa fue en aumento para dar paso a la indignación cuando 'Icon' les lanzó el cuerpo a un grupo de cinco marines que tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se les cayera al suelo.

-Pues vamos que no tenemos todo el día para perderlo con esto.

Al volverse se encontró por primera vez con el nuevo aspecto de… bueno, con el aspecto que llevaba en estos momentos 'Nora' y podía entender sin problemas todas las reacciones que habían tenido los marines y la shoujo ante semejante visión. ¿Y lo más duro de todo esto? Que no se le estaba permitido mostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa pues ya tenía que estar habituado al aspecto de 'Nora'.

_Tengo la impresión de que la espera y toda esta situación se va a hacer eterna_.

'Nora' no pudo evitar una sonrisa de pura felicidad cuando se pusieron a seguir a los marines y, por primera vez, pudo agarrarse a la cintura de 'Icon' desde su lado derecho al ser ella quien portaba las katana en esta ocasión. La novedad le hizo soltar una pequeña risa que no pasó desapercibida para 'Icon' que le dedicó una confusa mirada que la hizo sonreír más y desear que pronto pudieran estar otra vez solos sin tanto marine a su alrededor.

_Y allá se van_-, pensó mientras veía alejarse a sus dos sospechosos.-_y aún no has podido comprobar si realmente se trataban de ellos o fue un caso de sorprendente parecido físico entre personas_.

Pero, mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y los marines que la iban a acompañar le empezaron a pedir que por favor se pusieran en marcha cuanto antes, su mundo volvió a brillar con fuerza y todos los problemas que le habían pasado hace unos minutos con el intento de secuestro pasaron a un quinto plano totalmente olvidados. Nada más importaba salvo lo que veían sus ojos cristalinos por las namida que amenazaban con humedecerle sus mejillas.

'Icon' caminaba enzarzado en una conversación con 'Nora' pero en estos momentos lo hacía mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba levantado con su puño apuntando directamente hacia el cielo.

Mordiéndose el labio para evitar ponerse a llorar de felicidad veía el signo que representaba su amistad y relación con los Mugiwara.

_Sigo siendo su nakama como me lo habían prometido_.

__________

La verdad era que a Zoro no le gustaba nada el tener que estar en un cuartel de la Marine en estos momentos tras el destrozo que habían hecho en Enies Lobby y sus nuevos carteles demasiado frescos para cualquiera. Aunque, tras declararle la guerra al Sekai Seifu, era de suponer que sus rostros no iban a pasar de moda muy pronto.

Mientras uno de los marine se estaba encargando del papeleo ellos intentaron permanecer lo más discretos posibles pero, con solo verles, se sabía que eso era algo que no podía suceder; y mucho menos con la ropa que les había elegido Robin. Zoro podía sentir las miradas de los marines por todo el cuerpo de 'Nora' y necesitó dejar claro que no iba a tolerar ese tipo de situación. Hey, nadie le iba a dirigir ese tipo de miraditas a la chica de 'Icon'. Tal vez el usar una identidad secreta no iba a ser una mala opción ya que ahora, sin las restricciones que conllevaban su propia identidad y personalidad, podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por Robin, 'Nora', sin que su cuerpo reaccionase a la vergüenza o timidez.

Solo fue necesaria una sola mirada por parte de 'Icon' para que todos los marines volvieran a sus asuntos y apartasen sus lascivas miradas del cuerpo de 'Nora'. A pesar de que la acción fue silenciosa y no parecía haber sido notada por 'Nora' solamente volvieron a tener un poco de privacidad para que se pudiera escuchar su risa. Una risa que sonaba a oídos de Zoro como pura música, aunque eso no quería decir que le iba a dejar pasar por alto el incidente de la camiseta.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-. Pidió saber 'Icon' cogiéndola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.-¿Alguien está recordando algo que no debió hacer?

Eso era lo más sutil que podía ponerse.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que deba arrepentirme-. Dijo 'Nora' mientras hacía como si intentase recordar algo.-Creo que deberás ser más preciso acerca de a qué te estás refiriendo.

Y todo esto dicho mientras llevaba en su rostro esa sonrisa que lograba dejarlo totalmente embobado. No importaba quienes se suponían que tenían que ser a cuantas identidades se cambiasen. Ella seguiría teniendo un perfecto dominio de él con solamente unos pocos gestos, miradas o palabras.

-Me parece que se te refrescará la memoria cuando me cobre mi venganza.

Y lo que había pretendido sonar a una amenaza cambió totalmente de intención al escuchar el fantasioso suspiro de 'Nora' cambiando por completo la intención que había pretendido con sus palabras. Y, una vez más, había logrado llevar la situación hacia donde ella quería que fuera. Aunque esta vez no iba a protestar por ello.

La atención de 'Nora' se encontraba en tener contacto con el cuerpo de 'Icon' y observar los carteles de poblaban la pared del cuartel. Y fue ahí en donde pudo darse de cuenta de algo curioso. No era una sorpresa el ver que había un gran número de carteles de kaizoku pero si lo era, precisamente, lo que no había.

Intercambiando una mirada con Zoro supo que él se había dado de cuenta de lo mismo. De entre todos aquellos carteles no había ninguno de los Mugiwara y, aunque en la actual situación era una suerte que así fuera, no podían evitar preguntarse por qué era eso. ¿Podría ser que no les hubieran llegado las actualizaciones con sus nuevas houshoukin? Una posibilidad pero que lo dudaban, aunque si así fuera, entonces ¿por qué tampoco estaban los antiguos carteles?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Bueno, lo normal sería que los carteles de los Mugiwara estuvieran presentes por todas partes tras semejante declaración de intenciones respecto al Sekai Seifu pero, tal vez, por eso mismo en vez de colocarlos junto al resto de kaizoku…

-… les hayan dado un nuevo estatus-. Acabó la frase Zoro.-Supongo que eso es malo.

Robin buscó con la esquina de su mirada el rostro de Zoro y no se extrañó mucho al encontrar aquella mueca en su rostro. Parecía que iba en contra de sus propias palabras pero había que conocer un poco al kengou para saber como habían sido dichas para poder comprenderlas.

-Así es. Malo para los marines.

Dándole un rápido seppun en la mejilla se dirigió al mostrador para cumplimentar los papeles de la captura. La sonrisa de su rostro había surgido por una gran variedad de motivos pero el punto común de todos ellos era el mismo.

Zoro.

_¿Así qué así fue como le pasó en primer lugar? Derrotar a un kaizoku por un motivo irrelevante y seguir derrotándolos sin buscar nada más que el dinero para comer, o vestirse como en este caso, y pronto todos empiezan a llamarte kaizoku-kari. Si que es algo curioso que alguien así obtuviera semejante nombre y lo arrastre consigo incluso siendo él mismo un kaizoku_.

'Icon' siguió la pared viendo aquellos kaizoku sabiendo que muchos de ellos se encontraban realizando el mismo viaje por Grand Line igual que estaban haciéndolo los Mugiwara. Seguramente se encontrarían con algunos de ellos…

_Y si son lo suficientemente baka incluso lucharemos contra ellos_-. Añadió con una esperanzadora sonrisa en su rostro. Cualquier rival era bueno si le ayudase a mejorar su técnica y su poder. No todo iba a ser entrenamiento.

Pensando que lo mejor era volver junto a 'Nora' para coger el dinero y salir en busca de la información que pudieran obtener en esta shima sobre sus dos investigaciones 'Icon' se volvió...

Tal vez incluso podrían salir hacia la siguiente shima este mismo día y, si no fuera el caso pues tendrían que encontrar algún sitio en donde pasar la noche. El cómo la iban a pasar sería otra cuestión sobre la que pensar.

… pero en vez de encontrarse el mostrador y a 'Nora' solo vio un pasillo que terminaba en una pared. No sabía cómo pero se había vuelto a confundir de camino, ¿siguiendo una pared? Incluso los carteles que se encontraban en esta zona estaban en bastante mal estado y le sorprendería que aquellos kaizoku siguieran con vida.

-Eso es algo que no puede saberse.

Zoro se volvió hacia aquella voz que parecía haberle leído sus pensamientos. Ante él se encontró a un hombre que debía rondar el último cuarto de su siglo de vida.

-¿A qué se refiere?-. Le preguntó Zoro mientras caminaba hasta la mesa en donde aquel marine parecía estar atrapado entre gran cantidad de papeles.

El anciano señaló con el mentón a los carteles que había estado viendo Zoro.

-Esos son los que desaparecieron. La verdad es que si en vez de ser carteles de la Marine fueran de personas desaparecidas haría ya muchos años que se les habrían declarado muertos, pero eso es algo que nunca ocurrirá con estos. Para el Sekai Seifu y la Marine los carteles solamente pueden ser retirados cuando se cumple con la ejecución o el encarcelamiento de la persona a la que pertenece el cartel.

-¿Incluso si ya pasaron suficientes años para que solamente queden huesos de ellos?

Sobre la mesa colocó dos vasos y tras ellos sacó una botella de whisky.

-Sin pruebas que demuestren que están muertos la política es considerarlos con vida-. Le explicó mientras llenaba los dos vasos.-Ya sé que no todos son como esos gigantes que vivirán más que varias generaciones de nuestras familias pero así está establecido.

La sonrisa del viejo creció en su rostro al ver el rostro de incredulidad de 'Icon'.

-¡Será una broma!

-No una broma-, le hizo entrega de uno de los vasos.-Sino una cuestión de respeto. Aunque… viendo el mundo actual surgido a partir del suceso ocurrido aquel día en Loguetow. ¿No le considerarías con vida?

Zoro tomo vació su vaso de un solo trago sin apartar sus ojos de la poderosa mirada que recibía del cartel que tenía enfrente de él.

El cartel del Kaizoku-ou Gold Roger.

-Aunque no todos son kaizoku a pesar de los tiempos que corren.

El mundo podía estar lleno de todo tipo de personas pero en estos momentos Zoro no tenía más ganas que volver junto a Robin. Ya estaban arriesgando mucho para tener que seguir aquí dentro más tiempo del necesario.

-Oi, jiisan. ¿Sabes por dónde queda la entra-?-. Su voz perdió fuerza cuando se encontró con el cartel más desconcertante de los que jamás había visto.-¿-da?

_Es imposible, ¿verdad, Zoro? Dime que es imposible porque sino… ¿qué harás?_

No le costó mucho llegar hasta donde 'Nora' le aguardaba con una actitud relajada y en calma que no reflejaba ningún tipo de preocupación por la desaparición y tardanza de 'Icon'. Seguramente no le había sido muy difícil adivinar lo que le había sucedido y, como no podía arriesgarse a utilizar el poder de su Hana Hana no mi solamente tenía dos opciones. Así que decidió quedarse allí a esperarle siguiendo el propio consejo de Zoro.

_'Si te pierdes, no te muevas'_

Por eso, media hora después de haberle perdido la vista, lo recibió con una sonrisa que le indicaba claramente lo que estaba pensando y a lo que Zoro reaccionó dando un gruñido de protesta. Todo muy normal pero, a pesar de ello, Robin se había fijado en el rostro que llevaba Zoro antes de que le gruñera. Algo parecía haberle sorprendido.

Fiel a su estilo agarró la puerta y salió del cuartel sin molestarse a dirigirles ni una palabra a los marines o a la propia 'Nora' que se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros como única respuesta a la acción de 'Icon'.

Todos los marines salieron a despedirse de ella. Sabían que pasaría demasiado tiempo para que alguna vez vuelvan a estar presentes ante una onna la mitad de uruwashii que lo era 'Nora'. Para desgracia de todos ellos, 'Nora' ya no les prestó atención una vez salió a la calle.

Cuando alcanzó a Zoro este le cogió el maletín en donde llevaba el dinero sin decir ni una palabra. Aquello no era que le molestase mucho a Robin pero si la intrigaba el cambio de actitud del kengou. Algo le había sucedido y su curiosidad la instaba a intentar averiguar qué había sido.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a ser quien hablara en primer lugar, cada uno por sus propios motivos, así que la situación se rompió por la causa más obvia en aquellas circunstancias. El pasar por tercera vez por el mismo cruce y yendo por la misma dirección.

-¡Beranmee!-. Zoro se detuvo incapaz de saber por donde debía coger así que finalmente se decidió a preguntarle a Robin cual era la dirección correcta.-Por dónde.

-Bueno, eso depende, 'Icon'-. La voz de Robin sonaba tan calmada como siempre por lo que su reluctancia a hablar era solamente porque estaba siendo ella misma, mientras que Zoro era por culpa de la visión de aquel cartel.-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¡¿Cómo que a dónde…?!-. Pero parándose a pensarlo un momento Zoro se dio cuenta de que no sabía adonde se dirigía. Simplemente se había puesto a andar sin rumbo.-¡Kuso!

Robin sabía que algo le había alterado de aquella manera pero tampoco se iba a poner a pedirle explicaciones así de golpe. Sabía que Zoro confiaba en ella, tanto como que la quería, así que al final le contaría lo que le pasaba y, entonces, podría ayudarle mientras tanto haría lo que pudiera a ciegas.

-Podríamos buscar un hotel para pasar la noche ya que vamos a tener algunas dificultades para cruzar a la próxima shima.

Aquello captó la atención de Zoro. Como si no tuviera problemas suficientes ahora se les iban a acumular unos nuevos.

-¿Sabes por qué?-. Le preguntó mientras empezaba a cansarse de todas las miradas que estaba atrayendo el conjunto de 'Nora', o el que llevase sus tres katana o, si fueran como él mismo, las dos cosas a la vez pues, ¿qué podía haber mejor que una onna iroppoi con unas katana afiladas?

_Es algo que voy a averiguar_.

-No estoy muy segura porque no llegué a escuchar muy bien lo que estaban diciendo pero parece ser que solamente estará en funcionamiento un único barco y que sus pasajeros son bastante especiales.

Los ojos de Zoro recorrieron el cuerpo de 'Nora' de pies a cabeza encontrándose con la kawaii sonrisa de Robin en su rostro.

-A mí siempre me has parecido especial así que, ¿qué más crees que se necesitará para poder subir a ese barco?

'Nora' se acercó a su pareja y se agarró a su brazo como si de esa manera pudiera encontrar respuestas a todas las esquivas preguntas que planeaban en su vida. Le gustaba que no se pusiera tenso ante aquella muestra de intimidad como sabía que lo habría hecho de haber sido Robin quien se abrazase a Zoro. Tal vez dentro de poco Zoro aprendería de 'Icon' a relajarse en brazos de la persona que le quiere.

-La respuesta está en el Hotel "Nanakusa" así que lo mejor es que fuéramos a coger una habitación antes de que otro contratiempo se nos cruce en el camino, 'Icon'.

La parte final, cuando dijo 'su' nombre, la dijo con aquella maliciosa sonrisa con la que le mostraba que se estaba burlando de él, o sería mejor si dijera que estaba teniendo un poco de diversión a su cuenta.

-Veo que ya no hay ninguna traba para llamarme por 'mi' nombre-. Las confabuladoras miradas parecían ser capaces de producir chispas entre ellas.-Y, ¿sabes por dónde está ese hotel?

Al ver como se le levantaba los extremos de sus labios en aquella sonrisa supo que había hecho una pregunta absurda. Por supuesto que lo sabía, la pregunta tenía que haber sido: ¿qué no sabes?

La pareja disfrutó el paseo que les llevó hasta el hotel como si fueran lo que aparentaban ser. Una pareja como cualquier otra. Pero los dos notaban la misma sensación moviéndose bajo su piel. Los dos querían poder actuar de esta misma manera abiertamente sin que resultase sorprendente o las miradas que atrajesen fueran por envidia ante su felicidad y no porque pretendieran cobrarse el precio por sus cabezas.

-Pero esta es nuestra vida y si no fuera por lo recientes que aún están los sucesos de Enies Lobby no estaría ocultándome.

Ya lo había hecho en Arabasta pero allí había un buen motivo pero en ningún otro momento había sido necesario el tener que disfrazarse porque era algo que no le gustaba. ¿Por qué tendría que esconderse? Si le querían pues que viniesen que les daría una buena bienvenida.

-Pero te queda muy bien esa ropa, 'Icon'-. El brillo en los ojos de 'Nora' aceleraba el pulso del kengou.-¿Es que no piensas que me quede bien mi conjunto?

-¿Qué clase de absurda pregunta es esa?-. El tono de Zoro serio.-Siempre te ves uruwashii porque a ti te queda perfecta cualquier ropa que te pongas…-, Robin sintió como si sus huesos se volvieran gelatina cuando Zoro le dedicó aquella ardiente mirada y su maliciosa sonrisa.-… y, mucho más, cuando no te pones nada de ropa.

Aquellas palabras la habían logrado alterar a pesar de que su aspecto no lo demostraba en absoluto, pero también le habían hecho rememorar todas las veces que estuvieron juntos. Y pronto una nueva secuencia iba a unirse a las que ya tiene bien guardadas en su prodigiosa mente.

-El Hotel-. Anunció Robin con un poco más de entusiasmo del que es más habitual en ella.-¡Qué suerte! ¿No lo crees así, 'Icon'?

Ante ellos se levantaba un grandioso edificio que iba a ser testigo silencioso de una noche entre Zoro y Robin. Por lo menos alguien iba a ser silencioso esta noche.

_Eso si nada lo vuelve a impedir como por ejemplo…_-, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo en su mente volvió aquella imagen deteniendo cualquier secuencia de pensamientos.-_… que te pongas a pensar de más, baka_.

-Perfecto. Ahora veamos si podemos averiguar como subir a ese barco sin convertirnos en polizones.

A pesar de su tono de voz, Robin sintió como la caricia que la mano de Zoro, que estaba firmemente sujeta a su cintura, le estaba dando era menos del tipo 'te deseo tanto que te olvidarás que ahí fuera existe un mundo' y más del 'no te preocupes porque todo irá bien y yo estaré contigo'. ¿Y por qué podía pensar Zoro que ella necesitaría una caricia de este tipo?

Robin no tenía ninguna duda de que algo había pasado en el cuartel de la Marine pero hasta que Zoro se atreviera a contarlo no podía hacer nada al respecto salvo seguir a su lado tal y como era su propio deseo.

Al entrar en el Hotel se encontraron en un inmenso vestíbulo en cuyo fondo podía verse el mostrador en donde cinco mecchen atendían a los clientes y futuros clientes. Las colas que había eran demasiado exageradas con unas veinte personas o parejas o grupos de media en cada recepcionista… ante todas a excepción de la que se encontraba a la izquierda del mostrador.

-Esto nos va a llevar mucho tiempo a no ser que…

Zoro necesitaba un trago y una siesta para aclarar sus ideas antes de hablarle a Robin así que no pensó en el motivo por el que aquella mecchen en particular no tenía ni una sola persona haciendo cola para que la atendiera… porque siempre existe un motivo por el que las cosas suceden. Incluso por algo tan simple como esto.

Robin siguió el paso de Zoro que les llevó hasta la recepcionista, que parecía ocupada leyendo alguna revista con gran interés, y pudo notar las miradas que les lanzaron el resto de las recepcionistas como algunos de las personas que estaban en las colas esperando su turno pacientemente mientras aquí no había nadie.

_Me pregunto cuál será el motivo para que teman ser atendidos por esta mecchen_-. Pensó Robin mientras se dedicaba a observar y analizar a dicha mecchen como al resto de las personas que había en el vestíbulo y el propio lugar. La respuesta podía estar en cualquier sitio junto a otras respuestas.

-Oi, queremos una habitación-. Pidió Zoro nada más llegar hasta el mostrador.

Por un momento parecía que la mecchen no le había escuchado pero entonces, deteniéndose a media página alzó la vista de la revista. Los dos Mugiwara pudieron ver que aquellos ojos tenían un extraño brillo y si Robin tenía curiosidad por saber la respuesta al pequeño misterio Zoro, en cambio, sentía como si estuviera bajo la mirada de…

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Es lo que le pasó por la mente de Zoro cuando vio como se formaba una gran y asombrosamente brillante sonrisa en el rostro de la mecchen. Pareja a ese extraño brillo que tenía en sus ojos centelleantes que parecían ver únicamente al kengou.

-Me gustan los hombres tan atrevidos y directos-. Le dijo a Zoro mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior de manera insinuante.-Seguro que puedo encontrar una suite perfecta para que no nos molesten y podamos dar rienda suelta a nuestros fogosos gritos de pasión.

A pesar de toda la compostura que podía mostrar 'Icon' aquellas palabras no hicieron sino poner muy nervioso y totalmente confundido a Zoro. A su lado, y parecía que invisible a ojos de aquella mecchen, Robin se dedicaba a poner en práctica su movimiento mientras dejaba a 'Icon' tratar con la recepcionista.

-¿Uh?-. Fue lo primero que pudo decir Zoro ante semejante declaración de intenciones.-¿De qué diablos estas hablando tú?

Pero la mecchen no parecía ser consciente del significado de las palabras de 'Icon' y continuó con su discurso como si nadie le hubiera hablado.

-Es el Destino quien te guió en esta shima tan grande hasta donde me encontraba y conseguiste dar conmigo a pesar de toda la gente que hay aquí. _**'Pero de qué gente hablas si todos te evitan… y con razón'**_-. Zoro se quedó mudo al verla y oírla como hablaba, y discutía, consigo misma.-Ahora no me vengas con ese tonito porque se te ve a lo lejos que me tienes envidia porque todos los chicos guapos vienen a mí mientras tú te quedas a dos velas. _**'Me parece que alguien se está olvidando de que su jefe le prohibió hablar con los clientes con la única excepción de comprobar su reserva y darle la llave de su habitación.'**_ Eso lo dijo porque el pobre está enamorado de mí pero lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro porque mi vida está ligada a este sexy muchacho-. Le dijo la mecchen guiñándole un ojo que envió un escalofrío de puro terror por la espina dorsal de Zoro.

Ahora ya sabía porque no había nadie con esta mecchen, con una mirada por encima de su hombro vio como un botones detuvo a una pareja que se dirigía hacia donde estaban y no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde se encontraba hacía unos minutos cuando le necesitaron, pero, ¿podría salir de allí para meterse a esperar su turno tras tanta gente después de sufrir esto? Necesitaba ayuda pero al ver a Robin se la encontró aguantándose la compostura, o, lo que es lo mismo, la risa, y se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano. Y lo lograba a pesar del atrevido conjunto que vestía.

-Una habitación… para dos-. Dijo Zoro pero al ver como aumentaba en intensidad el brillo en la mirada de la mecchen reaccionó de la única y sensata manera que podía.-¡¡Para **nosotros** **dos**!!

Y por primera vez pareció ver a Robin, aunque ahora resultaba más difícil no hacerlo al haberse agarrado Zoro a su cintura como si su vida pendiera de ello, y no iba a ser ningún secreto que sería alguien que no le iba a gustar nada de nada.

-Pobrecito, pero no te preocupes que conmigo vas a estar muy bien. No tendrás que conformarte con cualquiera-. Su atención volvió a centrarse directamente en Zoro e ignoró, en todo lo posible, a Robin.-_**'Tú lo que quieres es meternos en líos.'**_ No es culpa mía si a ti nadie te hace el más mínimo caso mientras que los chicos siempre me están buscando._**'Por eso no hay ninguno a tu lado.'**_ Eso es culpa del baka del jefe que siempre anda espantándolos porque no quise salir con él._**'Y porque él no te lo pidió.'**_

Zoro estaba pensando que lo mejor sería salir de allí y dormir, una vez más, en el Shark. Cualquier cosa antes de que estar bajo el mismo techo con esta mecchen.

-Veo que tiene, digamos que, ciertos asuntos personales que tratar-, habló por primera vez 'Nora'.-por lo que no la entretendremos más de lo necesario para recoger la llave de nuestra habitación.

-_**'Eso quiere decir que tenéis reserva lo que significa que formáis parte del grupo que se dirigirá a la shima "Shiawase".'**_ ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Cómo me va a poder engañar mi querido amorcito? _**'Lo mejor es que te estés en silencio antes de que metas aún más la pata.'**_

-Me recuerda a unas personas que conozco-. Dijo Robin sin poder evitar la sonrisa cómplice con Zoro.

-Algunos no saben cuando parar-. Añadió el kengou aún digiriendo lo de que tenían una reserva.

-_**'¿Es tan amable de darme el nombre de la reserva, por favor?'**_ Y tú les sigues el juego como una oroka-. La mirada de la mecchen pasó del libro que tenía ante ella, bajo el mostrador, a Zoro, poniéndolo nervioso otra vez.

-La reserva está a nombre de… R. Boni y Z. Oro Oro.

Zoro no pudo evitar mirar con cierta curiosidad a la mecchen temiendo lo que podía suceder cuando no encontrase esa reserva que era imposible que allí estuviera porque esos nombres habían surgido de la imaginación de Robin apenas unos…

-_**'¡Aquí está! La habitación 1928'**_-. Anunció la mecchen colocando el libro sobre el mostrador para 'su' sorpresa y la de Zoro, aunque 'Icon' no se inmutó por ello.-¡¡Esto no puede ser cierto!! ¡Seguro que te has equivocado de nombres! _**'Míralo tú misma'**_-, le dijo señalando la reserva en cuestión.-_**'R. Boni y Z. Oro Oro. Todo en regla y ahora si me hacen el favor de darme una firmita de nada'**_-. Les pidió amablemente ofreciéndoles una pluma para que uno de ellos firmase en el registro, mientras 'ella' mantenía la boca abierta incapaz de creerse que realmente hubiera una reserva para ellos.

'Icon' desestimó la petición con un gesto de la mano por lo que fue 'Nora' la que se encargó de certificar su presencia en el Hotel firmando en el registro. Su nombre escrito en una elegante rúbrica.

-_**'¿Su equipaje?'**_-. Les preguntó pero ellos solamente les mostraron las mochilas consiguiendo el primer gesto de extrañeza de 'aquella' mecchen.-_**'¿Pero…?'**_ Sabía que había algo…

-El resto ya está esperando por nosotros en nuestro Destino.

La mecchen pareció aceptar sus palabras aunque la mirada que les lanzaba la alocada mecchen era de pura tragedia viendo como 'su' más que posible novio se le iba a escurrir de entre los dedos. Zoro contaba los segundos que les separaría, afortunadamente, para siempre de aquella mecchen tan extraña y complicada.

_Ya podrá explicarme de qué diablos va todo esto y cuando ha surgido_.

-_**'Su llave'**_-. La mecchen les hizo entrega de la llave pero Zoro no las tenía todas consigo para atreverse a cogerlas, aunque lo escondía bajo una máscara de total indiferencia ante lo que sucedía tras el mostrador.

-Arigatou-. Le agradeció Robin pero no fue mucha sorpresa que cuando intentó retirar la mano con la llave esta siguiera firmemente sujeta entre los dedos de la mecchen.

-_**'Deja de comportarte como una bishoujo. Siempre tienes que cruzar los límites, ¿verdad?'**_ Esta obaasam pretende llevarse a mi novio y te atreves a decir que soy yo quién cruza el límite. Pero tú, ¿de que lado estás? _**'Me equivoqué, no te estás comportando como una bishoujo sino como un akachan que no sabe más que patalear cuando algo no sale como quiere. Y ahora suelta la llave'.**_

_¿Es que esperabas que algo pudiera ser normal en esta locura de viaje? Vamos, que estás aquí guiado por una katana maldita_.

Soltando un bufido dirigido a 'Nora' la mecchen soltó la llave al verse en total desventaja ante los presentes y se cruzó de brazos enfadada consigo misma.

-_**'A las 9:00 A.M. de mañana habrá una reunión para todos los componentes del grupo en donde se les explicarán los pormenores para los próximos días'**_-. Zoro no sabía de lo que podían tratarse pero mientras les sirviera para llegar a la siguiente shima no importaba.

-Arigatou por todo-. La voz de Robin era pura cortesía.

Esta era una despedida que no le iba a ser muy difícil para Zoro, no que alguna de las previas lo hubiera sido por su parte pero el poder alejarse de aquella mecchen iba a ser un verdadero alivio para él pero aún le quedaba una parte para que la hostigación fuera un hecho completo cuando la mecchen, lanzándose a su cuello, le proporcionó un seppun que duró hasta que necesitó volver a respirar.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando necesites estar con una mecchen de verdad-. Le susurró con una voz ansiosa a Zoro que se agarró a una Robin a la que le resultaba incapaz el poder ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro.-_**'¡Gomennasai!'**_-. Se disculpó la mecchen a la pareja que se alejaba en dirección a los ascensores.-_**¡Cómo el jefe nos llame la atención nuevamente por tus chiquilladas yo no voy a ser quién se trague sus gritos!**_-. Le aseguró con voz severa pero la mecchen parecía no escucharla con la mirada soñadora de su rostro.-Lo que sea que venga ha merecido la pena. Deberías ver que tal se siente el besar unos labios como los suyos-. La mecchen negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba el libro de registros.-_**'Nunca me verás besando a los hombres de las demás.'**_

Zoro y Robin caminaban en silencio entre los murmullos de la gente que no paraba de comentar lo que había sucedido. Y, justamente, sobre lo sucedido de los dos Mugiwara había uno que no había entendido la mayor parte.

-¡Cómo al final todo esto no llegue a valer la pena… no querrán cruzarse en mi camino para averiguarlo!

Se podía sentir por sus palabras que Zoro no estaba muy contento de cómo se desarrollaron los hechos, principalmente el final, pero, para sorpresa de Robin, su enrojecido rostro era de rabia e ira contenida en lugar del acostumbrado sonrojo del kengou. Tal vez 'Icon' había tomado muy bien el control en estos momentos.

-Seguro que así lo será pero, aunque no lo fuera-, Robin le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de diversión.-puede decirse que tú ya has conseguido un recuerdo imborrable.

La pareja esperó la llegada del ascensor mientras Zoro hacía memoria y podía sentir como aquel seppun tan traicionero que le habían robado parecía estar acomodándose en su memoria. Por el gesto de su mirada estaba claro que no era un recuerdo para estar en primera fila sino que, ante la posibilidad de no ser capaz de eliminarlo por completo, iba a ser carne de recuerdo reprimido hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

_Prefiero eliminarlo_.

Por mucho que pudiera enterrarlo aún lo seguiría teniendo en su interior. Esa no era una posibilidad, así que lo mejor sería destruirlo pero, ¿cómo?

La campana del ascensor le dio la idea que necesitaba.

-Un horrible seppun puede ser borrado por un seppun que si me gustaría recibir por parte de cierta onna-, Zoro se agarró a la cintura de Robin atrayéndola hacia él mientras le sonreía de manera cómplice.-¿qué me dices 'Nora'?

La sonrisa del rostro de Robin parecía ser cómplice con la idea de Zoro pero, antes de que sus labios se fundieran en uno de sus apasionados seppun, la mano de ella se interpuso deteniendo el avance del kengou.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Preguntó sorprendido Zoro por aquel corte tan inesperado.

Robin le apartó empujándolo delicadamente mientras pulsaba el botón del piso en donde se encontraba su habitación. Recuperando la compostura se volvió de frente mirando hacia el vestíbulo que iba desapareciendo al tiempo que las puertas se iban cerrando alejándoles del resto del mundo.

-No sé por quien me tomas, 'Icon' pero no pienses que te voy a besar mientras aún sigues teniendo babas de Tina en tus labios.

Por un instante Zoro se quedó totalmente inmóvil mientras los labios de Robin se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de regocijo.

Cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse Robin no pudo evitar dar un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando Zoro la agarró llevándola contra uno de las paredes laterales. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que Robin había visto en varias ocasiones en las que el kengou la miraba cuando sabía que nadie más podía verle.

Con rudeza se limpió los labios pasándose el brazo por ellos sin que sus ojos se apartasen lo más mínimo de los de Robin.

-¿Contenta?

La mirada de Robin se entornó de manera muy atrayente para Zoro que se veía siendo arrastrado por ella hasta donde ella decidiera llevarle.

-Es un principio, 'Icon'. Pero un buen principio.

Tras esto sus labios se encontraron con gran fuerza y pasión saboreándose con todos los matices que sus lenguas podían encontrar al lamerlos. Sus manos no exploraban sus cuerpos sino que ya se dirigían hacia lugares conocidos, músculos que ya habían sido descritos por las yemas de sus dedos y que podían ser reconocidos en la más absoluta oscuridad.

-Ouch.

Robin no pudo ponerse a reír, ante el pequeño gesto de protesta de Zoro, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del kenshi. La situación era demasiado hilarante para poder dejarla pasar.

-¿Crees qué me alegro de verte o son las katana, 'Icon'?

Justo cuando le iba a responder la campana del ascensor anunció la llegada hasta el piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió una pareja tan normal como cualquier otra que estuviera en la shima salió con total tranquilidad.

Zoro caminaba algo por detrás de Robin pero lo hacía por todo lo sucedido y no para comprobar lo bien que aquel conjunto le sentaba. Por lo menos ese no era todo el motivo. También se le habían juntado de golpe, _¡Maldita campanita del diablo!_, todas las cuestiones que este día le había mostrado. Unas ligeras como la cuestión de la reserva que 'Nora' logró realizar de alguna manera y, de esa manera, conseguir billete para la siguiente isla, aunque había algo en todo esto que le daba una extraña sensación que le resultaba difícil de definir.

_Y por último ese cartel… ¿por qué tuvimos que ir al cuartel?_

-¿Por qué necesitábamos el dinero de la houshoukin?-. Preguntó Zoro para intentar dejar de pensar en aquel cartel aunque fuera con un tema que se lo impedía.

-La ropa no sale barata, 'Icon'-. Le respondió Robin deteniéndose ante la puerta que llevaba el mismo número que la llave en su poder.-Y costó demasiado así que para no quedarnos sin un berri pues recordé lo que hacía cierto kenshi en el pasado cuando se encontraba falto de liquidez.

Con un giro de la llave la puerta se abrió pero Robin se quedó allí fuera, ante el umbral, sin aparente intención de entrar en la habitación. Tras unos segundos en los que Zoro se preguntaba cómo era posible que por tan poca ropa, tan poca tela en el caso de Robin, podían haberles dejado casi sin dinero, finalmente intentó despertarla del trance en el que parecía había caído.

-Si prefieres quedarte en el pasillo…

Robin volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia Zoro ofreciéndole una de sus maliciosas sonrisas. No había ninguna duda de que por su cabeza también pasaban un montón de pensamientos y, a pesar de ello, aún tenía tiempo para provocarle.

-Bueno, pensé que a 'Icon' le gustaría realizar un gesto romántico-, para desgracia de Zoro, Robin adoptó su postura adorable colocando sus manos a la espalda. Siempre iba a estar perseguido y dominado por el recuerdo que conllevaba.

-¿Gesto?

La confusión de Zoro se incrementó durante unos instantes en los que Robin se agarró a su cuello y pensó que iba a volverle a besar pero, antes de que pudiera realizar un primer intento, con un ligero saltito, Robin se echó encima del kengou que la tuvo que cogerla en brazos como un acto reflejo.

-Ahora ya estamos, 'Icon'-. Anunció Robin.-Adelante.

Y ahí estaba Zoro, en una mano la maleta con el dinero, mientras tenía en brazos a Robin que llevaba las mochilas de ambos ahora en su regazo, pretendiendo que la llevase de esta manera a la habitación.

-Estáis locas todas vosotras.

Murmuró Zoro mientras caminaba hacia la habitación incapaz de entender la actitud de Robin hasta que se detuvo justo en el umbral cuando se le hizo la luz finalmente.

-¿Algún problema?-. La voz de Robin reflejaba una total inocencia.

Zoro le dio un rápido seppun antes de entrar en la habitación.

-Si, me estás clavando las katana.

Dándole un golpe con el pie Zoro cerró la puerta dejando en el interior de la habitación el delicioso sonido de la risa de Robin.

______________________________

En algún lugar de Grand Line

El traslado a su nueva celda se había realizado de la misma idéntica manera en que lo llevaba haciendo desde que podía molestarse en recordar. Primero se habría la pequeña rendija de la puerta por donde tenía que meter sus manos para que pudieran esposarle y dejarle atrapado en la puerta. A continuación la puerta sería abierta obligándole a moverse y salir de la celda. Una vez en el exterior lo liberarían de la puerta y, esposado, lo llevarían hasta la celda que se encontraba al lado de la que acababa de abandonar. Repitiendo el mismo proceso pero a la inversa para finalmente quedar en el interior de un nuevo y virgen lienzo en donde podría continuar realizando aquel misterioso dibujo que le acompañaba desde el principio de su existencia.

Una vez volvió a encontrarse, solo, en el centro de la celda pudo rememorar la diferencia que sintió durante el pequeño paseo que le había llevado de su antigua celda a la que se encuentra en estos momentos. Pudo sentir una nueva clase de nerviosismo en aquellas cinco personas que no le quitaban la vista de encima durante el traslado. Pero sobre todo eso pudo sentir un viejo sonido que le había acompañado durante gran parte de su vida y que en los últimos tiempos solamente él había sido el único en realizarlo.

En medio de su silenciosa celda se acuclilló sin evitar ponerse en pensar en ello mientras la garra de su índice izquierdo empezaba a realizar, una vez más, el dibujo de aquel símbolo.

_¿Quiénes estarían gritando?_

______________________________

El amanecer en el Sunny

Usopp se encontraba bastante más animado esta mañana, a pesar de lo que le había tenido que vivir, ¿o sufrir?, anoche con Luffy y Nami. Por suerte había decidido que sería mejor evitar entrar en cualquier senshitsu en donde supiera que podían encontrarse aquellos dos a solas para no volver a meterse en jaleos con Nami.

Increíblemente esa situación tan extraña le sirvió de inspiración para una nueva historia de las bouken del "Intrépido Senchou Usopp". Por eso se encontraba en cubierta a punto de iniciar la grabación de su nueva historia que formaría parte, sin lugar a dudas, de la colección que estaba creando desde que abandonó su pueblo para poder contárselas a Kaya.

_Seguro que se sorprenderá mucho cuando escuche las historias contadas a dúo por mi mismo en directo y con la grabación del Tone Dial_.

Tras un, innecesario, pero vistoso giro de 360 grados se dispuso a comenzar la grabación. El Tone Dial colocado a baja altura mientras Usopp mantenía una posición del tipo heroico que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Adelante!-. Anunció Usopp ante la confusa mirada que Chopper le estaba dando desde la puerta de la cocina. Cuando había visto a Luffy salir de allí con meshi en sus manos pensó que se había quedado sin asagohan pero parecía ser que era algo que Sanji había preparado en especial para Nami. Afortunadamente para Chopper.

**¡¡¡KABOOOM!!!**

Usopp fue incapaz de dar ni una palabra antes de que el Impact Dial le hubiera golpeado y arrojado contra la parte inferior del puesto de vigilancia para rebotar y caer en la mullida cubierta de césped.

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!!

Los gritos de Chopper avisando por un isha fueron el anuncio de que la mañana había llegado al Sunny como suele ser habitual con los Mugiwara.

Con algún tipo de tawagoto.

______________________________

Mientras tanto en la habitación 1928 del Hotel "Nanakusa"

Zoro dejó caer el maletín del dinero de cualquier manera sin importarle la cantidad de millones que había en ella. En su cabeza había algo más importante que el dinero en estos momentos, como la mayoría del tiempo salvo cuando se encuentra sin un solo berri para poder comer o beber.

Sus pasos le hicieron recorrer la habitación sin un rumbo prefijado sino que parecía más que estuviera haciendo tiempo para liberar poco a poco de lo que les estaba separando.

Robin también dejó caer las mochilas pero, a diferencia de Zoro, las recogió con un par de 'brazos fleur', junto a la maleta, que fue llevando hasta el dormitorio que encontró con su 'ojo fleur'. Coincididamente era el mismo lugar hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo Zoro aunque él no supiera de qué se trataba ese lugar al que sus pasos lo estaban llevando.

Muy diferente fue cuando fue el turno de las tres katana que se encontraban bien sujetadas entre sus cuerpos. Robin se soltó del cuello de Zoro y sus labios se separaron dejando de besarse aunque el kengou aprovechó para besarla por su cuello hasta que, con el movimiento realizado para coger las katana, le obligó a detener sus avances.

Justo cuando se encontró en el dormitorio parado ante la cama. Una espectacular cama circular con lo que parecían sábanas de sedas de color crema y unos aires rosados.

Robin tenía las tres katana en sus manos, con cuidado de cogerlas por las vainas para no correr ningún riesgo con Sandai Kitetsu pero antes de que pudiera colocarlas sobre una mesa o uno de los sillones o sillas que había en el dormitorio alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Intercambiaron unas confusas miradas, por lo que Zoro sabía que Robin no había echado ningún vistazo con sus poderes Hana Hana, al no tener ni idea de quién podía ser el que estuviera llamando. Nadie sabía que se encontraban aquí… salvo la propia gente del Hotel. ¿Podían ser ellos?

-Se supone que formamos parte de un grupo por lo que puede ser que la dirección del Hotel les tengan algún presente-. Intentó aclarar las dudas Robin.

-Sugoi-. Bufó sarcásticamente Zoro.-Más vale que no se trate de aquella tía porque entonces nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Y cómo haríamos para llegar a la próxima shiiihhma?!-. Le preguntó de una manera muy condescendiente que hizo que Zoro la arrojase, no de una manera muy delicada, sobre la cama.

-Me da igual que lo tenga que hacer a nado pero aquí no me quedo si esa loca no va a parar de venir a molestar.

Robin vio como se alejaba hacia la entrada dispuesto a darle una buena lección a la pobre Tina, si es que se trataba de ella, o de un buen susto si fuera otra persona quien estuviera llamando a la puerta. Su piel caliente disfrutaba del frescor de aquellas sábanas de seda. Casi sin necesidad de pensarlo unos 'brazos fleur' recogieron las katana y las colocaron con mimo y cuidado sobre un armario que tenía únicamente unos diez cajones. Seguramente para la ropa.

Unos nuevos toques contra la puerta reanudaron la llamada.

Cada paso que acercaba a Zoro a la puerta iba ganando en peso y la irritación por esta interrupción aumentaba sabiendo que, con tiempo para pensar, a su mente acudirían todas aquellas cuestiones que no comprendía sobre lo ocurrido en este día.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLO-?!

Su pregunta fue cortada por un vendaval dorado que se le echó encima mientras una estruendosa cacofonía de gritos, exigencias y lamentos inundaba la, hasta ahora, silenciosa habitación. Todo ello acompañado de un continuo golpeteo en su cabeza como si le intentase hacer meter todo aquel ruido en su interior.

Robin se había levantado de la cama y apoyada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio observaba en silencio, con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro, aquel encuentro con dos antiguos nakama. En parte sentía algo de lástima por Zoro a causa del entusiasta recibimiento al que estaba siendo sometido. Eso le hizo recordar el que ella había recibido de sus nakama al ser rescatada en Enies Lobby.

-OI, ¡¿¡QUIERES ESTARTE QUIETO DE UNA VEZ!?!-. Logró finalmente hacerse oír Zoro ante aquel griterío. Pero no fue su voz sino la fría mirada que la acompañaba quien hizo el milagro de detener aquel 'ataque' a su persona.

Tan rápido como había entrado en la habitación volvió a salir al pasillo a esconderse tras la otra visita que había estado observando la misma escena de la misma manera que lo hacía Robin.

Cuando Zoro les observó allí de pie en el pasillo sin apartar los ojos de él no pudo evitar dedicarles una sonrisa maliciosa que estaba seguro que recordaban muy bien, aunque normalmente la dirigía a sus enemigos o a sus nakama cuando le irritaban más de lo que era normal.

-Sabes, cuando les pedí la niku poco hecha no me lo esperaba tanto-. Le comentó a Robin sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla, por miedo a que tipo de rostro podía llegar a encontrarse, y que le cortase el momento. El dulce sonido de su risa era una buena respuesta.-No soy de los que hablan con la meshi.

Desde el pasillo Robin pudo escuchar un atemorizado grito que logró hacer reír a pleno pulmón a Zoro. Ciertamente se lo estaba pasando en grande atemorizando a su nakama.

A pesar de ser quien era no pudo evitar ser cogido por sorpresa cuando ella se le echó encima agarrándose al cuello de un petrificado kengou. Podía decirse sin miedo a equivocarse que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de acciones pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Tampoco era para quitársela de encima de mala gana como si fuera un bicho que se hubiera atrevido a subírsele, no era tan insensible y menos con un nakama. Otra cosa sería si se tratase de Sanji aunque… por mucho que lo intentase no podía ver ninguna escena que pudiera traer una acción semejante por parte del kukku.

_Y solamente con pensarlo ya me pone los pelos de punta…_

-Sabía que era usted, Mr. Bushido.

Zoro pudo sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Robin como si la estuviera observando desde un principio por eso, cuando la miró de soslayo no le extraño encontrándosela sin apartar sus zafiros de la escena que se estaba produciendo ante ella.

_Así que Mr. Bushido… no me extraña que siempre me estuviera lanzando esas acusadoras miradas… parece ser que todas nos referimos a él de la misma manera. Seguro que Nami lo haría de darse cuenta de cómo le hace sentirse a kenshi-san_.

-No seas tan descortés, _kenshi-san_-. El tono usado para su personal apodo logró que Zoro le lanzase una mirada de advertencia que esa deshizo con una sola mirada.-No puedes dejar a tan importantes invitados de esta manera. Deberías invitarles a pasar para que no llamen mucho la atención en el pasillo… '_Mr. Bushido_'.

Zoro se separó de su nakama mientras murmuraba incoherentes maldiciones dirigidas a la pelinegro que siempre sabía como hacer para lograr provocarle con cualquier acción o palabra.

-Y tú que haces aún ahí fuera-. Le habló algo irritado, aunque era obvio que no lo estaba, a su nakama que parecía tener sus dudas de entrar en la habitación.-Solamente hay dos que pudieran llevar a cabo mis palabras y no están aquí.

Estaba claro que se refería a Luffy, por su constante apetito capaz de querer saciarlo con cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer remotamente comestible, y a Sanji que estaba acostumbrado a tratar a ciertos conocidos como posibles meshi para emergencias como hacía con el pobre Chopper que tenía ganado ese título a su pesar.

Cuando Zoro empezó a reírse burlonamente de su nakama no tardó mucho en entrar en la habitación entre protestas y gritos que, aunque no podía entenderlos, no podía evitar que le hicieran aún más gracia.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de la otra persona de la habitación se hizo oír dirigiéndose por primera vez a los inesperados invitados.

-Espero que no haya tenido ningún percance para llegar hasta aquí, oujo Vivi.

Los ojos de la heredera al trono de Arabasta se encontraron con los de Nico Robin que la recibió con una de sus perturbadoras sonrisas con las que no sabías si te estaba hablando en serio o se burlaba de ti.

_Algunas cosas por mucho tiempo que pase parecen no cambiar nunca_.

-La verdad es que una vez Carue me encontró no fue muy difícil lograr burlar a aquellos dos marines que no pensaban dejarme sola hasta que estuviera de vuelta en el barco-. Sabía que no debía haberse escapado pero no podía dejar las preguntas sin respuesta.-Supuse que buscarían un lugar para pasar la noche-, esto fue dicho sin poder ocultar la sorpresa por verles a ellos dos solos en una habitación de hotel.-y siendo unos Mugiwara irían al que mayores problemas podría causar.

Aquello captó la atención de Zoro pues si algo no le apetecía en estos momentos en que debían andarse con mucho cuidado era crear problemas.

-Aunque supongo que de ahí la ropa y el resto-. Dijo señalan las obvias diferencias entre estas 'personas' y sus nakama de los Mugiwara.-Están muy bien.

-Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando no se le encarga la tarea a un ero-kukku-. No pudo evitar responder Zoro.

Vivi pudo ver la enorme diferencia en la ropa que llevaba Zoro en comparación a la que fue visto obligado a llevar en Arabasta. Ahora se encontraba mucho más elegante y distinguido mientras que en su país parecía un… bueno, justamente lo que era: un kaizoku.

-Pues creo que Sanji-kun daría su aprobación a la ropa de Robin.

La pelinegro les dedicó a los presentes una de sus sensuales miradas que lograron hacer ruborizarse al trío. Su poder era, en verdad, muy grande.

_Justo lo que no necesitaba ahora, imágenes de ese maldito baboso alrededor de Robin. Aunque, la verdad, es que no se trata de Robin sino de 'Nora'…_

Todo aquello le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza y empezó a juntarse a los problemas que ya tenía de por si y a los que se les había unido unos cuantos nuevos. Con un suspiro Zoro supo que necesitaba un descanso para poder darle vueltas a la cabeza e intentar encontrar la manera de introducir esa cuestión en una conversación con Robin sin resultar muy forzado o brusco.

_Pides demasiado, baka. Espera no perderla por abrir tu bocaza y será más de lo que te puedas merecer_.

-Necesito un descanso-. Dijo Zoro dirigiéndose hacia el baño, gracias a que la puerta se encontraba abierta y pudo ver que, ciertamente, se trataba del baño.-Vosotras podéis poneros al día y…-, Zoro le lanzó algo a Robin que cogió sin ningún problema con un 'brazo fleur' y con algo de curiosidad en su mirada.-Dale algo de utilidad a eso.

Carue y Vivi vieron como Zoro desapareció en el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de si dejándoles a solas con Nico Robin. La primera vez en mucho tiempo que pasaban un tiempo con ella a solas… y la última vez no había sido una experiencia muy recomendable como 'bello recuerdo' en el álbum de su vida.

-¿Quieren algo para beber?-. Preguntó con total tranquilidad Robin mientras se dirigía al minibar que había en la habitación.

Eso era lo último que necesitaban. Vivi no era que tuviera mucho aguante con la bebida, contando que era menor y por tanto solo había tomado pequeños tragos a la fuerza cuando estuvo en Baroque Works para mantener su falsa identidad.

-No gracias-, le agradeció a pesar de todo para no parecer desagradecida aunque estaba segura de que Robin lo había hecho más para ver su reacción que para darle realmente algo de bebida.-aunque si hay algún shiru pues no… ¡¡¡CARUE!!!

Su fiel tomodachi se encontró al instante al lado de Robin con una gran jarra viendo como se la estaba llenando de 'vete tú a saber' que licor.

-¡¡NADIE TE HA DICHO QUE PUDIERAS PONERTE A BEBER!!

Los gritos de Vivi lograron sacar una divertida sonrisa a Robin que le terminó de servir la bebida a Carue ignorando las voces de la oujo. A si misma se sirvió una copa de vino tinto.

Algo enfurruñada por que sus palabras hubieran sido ignoradas la atención de Vivi se dirigió al objeto que Zoro le había lanzado a Robin y que ahora descansaba a la vista sobre el mueble bar. Parecía que se trataba de una concha y Vivi no comprendía para que se la había podido dar a Robin junto aquellas palabras: "Dale algo de utilidad a eso".

_¿Para qué podrá servir?_

Vivi siguió a Robin hasta un sillón que estaba al frente de una de las ventanas de la habitación. Por un momento no sabía si debería sentarse a su lado, en el extremo del sillón o hacerlo en un sofá.

_Pero que tawagoto estás pensando. Robin es tu nakama como lo es Zoro y el resto de los Mugiwara, así que compórtate como debe ser y deja de actuar como una shoujo_-. Se amonestó a si misma Vivi mientras se sentaba al lado de Robin pero no muy cerca porque tampoco era plan para que se le sentara en el regazo. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse por un instante antes de recuperar su color habitual.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó Vivi señalando el Tone Dial.-Quiero decir que ya sé que se trata de una concha pero es bastante más extraña de las que haya visto nunca.

La mirada de Robin se entrecerró un poco dejando ver solamente el azul de sus ojos a través de aquellas rendijas.

-¿Quieres probar mi concha?-. Ni que decir que los ojos de Vivi se le abrieron de una manera tan exagerada como rojizo se le puso todo su rostro. Robin simplemente la sonreía confidentemente divertida por el efecto de sus palabras.-Aunque tal vez debería mostrarte primero cómo debe tocarse y manejarla-. Dijo Robin mientras daba vueltas al Tone Dial antes de dejarlo a su lado sobre el sillón.

Vivi empezó a poder controlarse cuando se dio cuenta,_ ¿De qué iba a estar hablando si no?_, de que sus palabras se habían referido a aquella extraña concha y no a… bueno, ¿se la podía culpar realmente? Después de aquellos comentarios sobre llevarla con ellos para 'pasarlo bien los tres juntos'. Solo fue recordar aquel momento para que de nuevo se pusiera colorada y bajara la mirada al piso.

_¡Qué kawaii!_-. Pensó Robin sonriendo a la tímida peliazul.

-Aunque creo que antes de explicarte como funciona el Dial debería empezar por el momento en que los Mugiwara abandonaron Arabasta… y dejaron a su nakama atrás-. Parecía que Robin lo estuviera pasando bien con esta conversación.

-¿Escuchar las bouken de mis nakama?-. El entusiasmo en la voz de Vivi era refrescante.-¡Por favor, Robin-san! Cuéntamelas todas.

Justo cuando Robin iba a empezar su relato un tintineo captó la atención de las dos Mugiwara y volviendo la cabeza hacia el origen se encontraron a un tambaleante Carue sirviéndose otro vaso de licor.

-¡¡¡DEJA DE BEBER!!!

Robin sabía que a Vivi le hubiera encantado haber podido ir con los Mugiwara pero su deber hacia su pueblo era algo digno de admirar. Incluso pensaba que era algo que le podía venir bien a Luffy para el futuro.

_Arabasta y Drum… no, ahora es Sakura. Tienen una gran deuda hacia Luffy pero, ¿será suficiente para que algún día puedan ponerse al lado de un kaizoku contra el Sekai Seifu? Aunque Luffy no se dé de cuenta con sus actos se está ganando tanto enemigos como unos grandes aliados_.

-Entonces empezaré a contarte como logré ser aceptada como su nakama.

La sonrisa de Robin logró que Vivi le respondiera con una propia.

__________

La ducha solamente le había servido para enfriar su cuerpo mientras que su mente se dedicaba a darle vueltas a tantos sucesos que lograron ocurrir en tan poco espacio de tiempo y que se unían a los que ya tenían.

_Tú y yo sabemos que se lo vas a decir así que cuando antes lo hagas antes te lo quitarás de encima… aunque tal vez también acabes por quitártela a ella también. ¡Kuso! ¡Quién sabe como va a reaccionar! Podría compararla con las reacciones de cualquier otra onna pero resultaría inútil pues, a pesar de que todas estén igual de locas siempre actúan de manera particular en ciertos casos… y, además, Robin no se parece a ninguna otra onna que hubiera conocido y, ¿sus reacciones? Bueno, como diría Luffy: "Son unas 'misteriosas' reacciones". Solamente espero que sepa tratar con la noticia porque, bueno, aquel hombre ya lo dijo. No tiene que significar nada…_

-¡Kuso! Será mejor tomar un baño… a ver si tengo suerte y me ahogo…

__________

Vivi había tenido varios momentos en los que sus pulmones se habían cerrado al escuchar ciertas partes de las historias que Robin le estaba contando. A diferencia de Carue que yacía en el suelo durmiendo la borrachera que había pillado de tanto beber en su 'celebración' por haberse encontrado con su antiguo nakama.

Lo que se había perdido por no haber acompañado a Luffy y el resto de Mugiwara. Solamente por ver como Robin les había manejado de aquella manera para lograr ser aceptada en apenas unos minutos… realmente era muy eigo, pero por lo menos ahora dirigía toda su inteligencia a un buen propósito. Recuerda cuando le preguntó por sus acciones con Zoro en ese día.

_'¿Pero por qué a Mr. Bushido no te lo intentaste ganar como al resto?'_-. Las dudas claras en la voz de Vivi.

_'Porque no existe una manera para hacerlo. Kenshi-san es muy cerrado y solamente habría servido para que tuviera el filo de sus katana sobre mi cuello; pero de esta manera le tenía confundido e intrigado'_-. Robin le guiñó un ojo a Vivi de manera cómplice.-_'Podemos hacer lo que queramos con aquellos que nos tienen en ellos aunque aun no lo sepan'_.

_'Pero entonces, ¿ahora ya sois pareja?'_-. La voz de Vivi variaba entre la sorpresa y la ¿esperanza?

_'Digamos que por ahora simplemente somos… nosotros'_-. Le respondió de manera enigmática, tal y como Vivi la recordaba hablar siempre.

El corazón de Vivi se le encogió al escuchar el incidente del bar en MockTown y como tanto Luffy como Zoro lograron imponer sus convicciones a una pelea que no les llevaría a nada. Siempre pensando de una manera tan poco característica para unos kaizoku.

_Pero es que los Mugiwara no somos unos kaizoku cualesquiera… somos los nakama del próximo Kaizoku-ou_.

Aunque Robin detallaba la historia desde todos los puntos de vista de sus nakama, lo que resultaba bastante difícil cuando se refería a Sanji ya que casi todo el tiempo se dedicaba a rondar a las dos mecchen de los Mugiwara. No le pasó muy desapercibido para Vivi que de entre todos los nakama la atención de Robin se centraba en Zoro por los más variados motivos. Aunque no perdía oportunidad para resaltar la forma de ser de Luffy.

Podía verse reflejado en el rostro de la peliazul que le había conmovido la acción por parte de Zoro cuando Robin había sido atacada por Enel pero pronto dio paso a una de desconcierto cuando le explicó que a pesar de todo eso Zoro le había confesado más tarde que continuaba desconfiando de ella. Aunque, en parte, Vivi comprendía los motivos de Zoro no podía creerse que pudiera seguir siendo tan cabezota respecto a Robin después de todo lo sucedido.

La parte en Water 7 sonó con ciertos tintes trágicos pero en el rostro de Robin no parecían verse reflejados en ningún momento sino que parecía disfrutar los recuerdos de la mirada de Zoro dispuesto a matarla por haberles traicionado.

Vivi se sorprendió cuando supo que Robin había podido agradecerles la ayuda para salvarla a todos sus nakama, incluido el nuevo miembro de los Mugiwara, Franky 'el Ciborg', pero que Zoro se había negado a escucharla porque para él no tenía nada que decirle. Y eso fue lo que había hecho una noche en la que pudo coger a Zoro y estar a solas con él, no le dijo nada y simplemente se dejó liberar. Esa noche lloró por lo sucedido, por su vida de sufrimiento y por tener nakama que eligieron el tipo de vida tan terrible que ella había estado llevando desde los ocho años por el simple hecho de su propia elección. Porque ella era su nakama.

Finalmente le explicó que ahora estaba en cargo de Zoro como su niñera logrando hacer reír a Vivi a pesar de que sabía que si el kengou las escuchase se pondría… no como una furia sino que les lanzaría una de sus letales miradas y se volvería para darles la espalda todo orgulloso.

Pero no le contó nada acerca de los secuestros que estaban ocurriendo a una shima de distancia porque si ese conocimiento llegase a oídos de alguien como Vivi sabía que intentaría hacer algo y eso solamente podía hacer empeorar la situación.

-¿No crees qué Mr. Bushido está tardando mucho?-. Preguntó Vivi dedicando una mirada de soslayo hacia la puerta del baño.

Robin ya hacía tiempo que se había dado de cuenta de la posible tardanza de Zoro aunque pensaba que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para darle todo el tiempo necesario para hablar con Vivi y contarle todas las historias que pidiera saber la peliazul. Por supuesto que ese conocimiento no le impidió actuar como lo hizo.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que se dejó de escuchar la ducha pero como no se escuchó ningún tipo de fuerte golpe supongo que no se debió de resbalar y abrirse la cabeza.

Vivi puso cara de desagrado y espanto a la tranquilidad con que Robin estaba diciendo una posibilidad tan terrible como aquella; aunque tenía razón en que no se había escuchado ningún ruido que indicase que algo así pudiera haber sucedido.

-Lo más probable es que kenshi-san se haya dormido-, continuó con sus suposiciones la koukogakusha con total calma.-aunque seguro que si lo hizo mientras tomaba un baño se habrá ahogado-. Y como remate a sus palabras tomó un sorbo de su vino.-Seguramente ahora se encontrará totalmente azul.

-¡AAAHHH!-. De un grito Vivi se puso en pie sin apartar su mirada de la tranquila onna.-¡¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así con total indiferencia?!

Apurando el paso Vivi fue hasta el baño pero se detuvo ante la puerta con su mano justo encima del pomo. Algunas dudas se le empezaron a formar en la cabeza ya que si las 'terribles' suposiciones de Robin no resultasen ser ciertas, _algo que espero que sea así_, se podría encontrar ante un Zoro totalmente desnudo. Sin poder evitarlo una imagen que concordaba con esa línea de pensamientos se le cruzó por la mente y logró hacerla ruborizar antes de que agitase la cabeza para apartar aquella imagen.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Vivi-san?-. Le preguntó Robin entre pequeñas risas al ver el mortificado rostro de la oujo sabiendo lo que había detenido su avance.

Con las palabras de robin se le mezclaron en la cabeza de Vivi unas cuantas cuestiones que dejaron de tener importancia durante los próximos segundos tras que la puerta del baño se hubiera abierto.

Como un acto reflejo por haber sido cogida en aquella situación la mirada de Vivi descendió hacia el suelo pero al encontrarse con la toalla que Zoro llevaba sujeta a la cintura, como lo único que cubría su cuerpo, decidió que lo mejor era volverse de inmediato. Un motivo era para ocultar su sonrojado rostro a Zoro.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Zoro, al ver que Vivi volvía hacia el sillón con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, le dirigió una cuestionante mirada a Robin.-¿Es qué tenía ganas de ir al baño?

Había que agradecer al gran autocontrol que hacía gala Robin para que no rompiera a reírse por la situación que se había formado con sus dos nakama.

-No es nada, kenshi-san-. Dijo Robin quitándole importancia mientras volvía a llenar su vaso.-Simplemente pensábamos que te podías haber ahogado ya que no escuchamos ningún golpe que te dejara inconsciente para justificar todo el tiempo que pasaste tomando un baño. Aunque la mayor posibilidad era que te hubieras dormido en la bañera.

Zoro no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado. ¿Realmente podían haber pensado que alguien como él se golpearía en el baño o que se podía ahogar?

-Ni que fuera el baka de Luffy para ahogarme por cualquier nimiedad-. Se quejó de mala gana Zoro mientras cruzaba la habitación cogiendo su mochila y dirigiéndose al dormitorio. No sin antes echarle una mirada al durmiente Carue.-Lo que me faltaba ahora mismo.

-Gomennasai, Mr. Bushido-. Se disculpó Vivi por sus no malintencionados pensamientos.

Aquello fue lo último que parecía querer oír Zoro y así lo hizo saber dando un ligero gruñido de protesta que no hizo sino hacer reír a Robin.

-Mejor no vayas por ahí, Vivi-san, porque kenshi-san no es de los que le gusta recibir ni halagos ni disculpas-. El brillo en los ojos de Robin encendía muchas cosas en el cuerpo de Zoro que, dirigiéndole una mueca a Robin, se encerró en el dormitorio.

A pesar de todo sabía que Zoro podía escuchar con total facilidad el sonido de su risa a través de la puerta cerrada. Por mucho tiempo que pudiera pasar no podía llegar a imaginarse la posibilidad de que algún día pudiera llegar a aburrirse de provocar a Zoro. Algo así sonaba más imposible que la posibilidad de que todos los Mugiwara fueran capaces de alcanzar el cumplimiento de sus sueños.

-¿Se ha enfadado?-. Preguntó tímidamente Vivi bajo el sonido de los ronquidos de Careu.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Robin parecía ser capaz de tranquilizar y dar esperanzas a cualquiera que fuera su receptor… no tanto como sus palabras.

-Seguro que si-. Aquellas palabras parecían sonar más como una sentencia a oídos de Vivi.-Pero es su manera de ser, así que no debes preocuparte por kenshi-san.

Fue entonces cuando la última cuestión, la que le había surgido ante la puerta del baño a causa de las palabras de Robin, volvió a su mente.

-Tal vez sea porque ninguna de nosotras le llamamos por su nombre-. Propuso Vivi con aire culpable; pero Robin solamente enarcó una ceja como respuesta a sus palabras.-Durante todo el tiempo que pasaste contándome vuestras bouken llamaste al resto de nuestros nakama por sus nombres, algo que también yo he hecho, pero cuando toca referirnos a él siempre le llamas 'kenshi-san' como yo le digo 'Mr. Bushido'.

La verdad era que desde que se unió a los Mugiwara Zoro había pasado de no llamarla nada a decirle 'onna', 'oroka' o algún que otro 'delicado' nombre para referirse a ella pero, últimamente, y no por culpa de este viaje sino antes de que esta posibilidad se hiciera realidad, ya la había llamado por su nombre mientras que ella continuaba llamándole por el apodo que le había puesto.

¿Por qué?

-Seguro que se sentiría mejor y no se comportaría de una manera tan seca, brusca y algo tirante y fría si le tratásemos más familiarmente.

Robin no estaba muy segura de que fuera algo tan simple como eso, porque sino, ¿cómo explicar la relación con Nami? Ella le llamaba por su nombre y, a pesar de todas sus diferencias y tiranteces, no perdían ocasión para atacarse.

-Es cierto que a los demás ya he podido empezar a llamarles por sus nombres pero con kenshi-san me temo que no me será tan sencillo-, la voz de Robin tan despreocupada como siempre.-porque sería llegar a un punto sin retorno del que puede suceder algo bastante doloroso si no andamos con cuidado. No es tan fácil como parece.

Vivi no tenía ninguna duda de que los motivos para Robin eran tremendamente diferentes a los suyos ya que, en su caso, era más por un acto reflejo a la presencia tan solemne y poderosa que le imponía Zoro y que le hacía ser incapaz de tratarle por su nombre. Había algo en él que provocaba esa reacción, algo parecido a Luffy pero que en su caso el alegre espíritu del Mugiwara lograba derrumbar aquella presión que lo rodeaba mientras que en Zoro no hacía nada más que crecer.

_Es como estar ante la presencia de algo de otro mundo; ¿cómo vas a tratarlo como a cualquier otro? Es incluso superior al trato con la realeza…_

-En fin-, suspiró resignada Vivi.-supongo que algunos cosas son como son y resulta una quimera intentar ir en contra de uno mismo.

En esos momentos Zoro volvió a la habitación. Vestía unos vaqueros y un chaleco que no ocultaba nada. Antes de sentarse en un sofá pasó por el minibar y cogió una botella de whisky a la que dio un profundo trago antes de centrar su atención en sus dos nakama.

-Espero que te hayas divertido con las historias pero ahora me gustaría saber que es lo que haces tan adentro de Grand Line y lejos de tu país.

Realmente Zoro podía ser muchas cosas cuando quisiera, pues Robin le vio capaz de delicadeza y buenos modales aunque siempre que puede prefiere actuar de la misma manera que con sus katana.

Vivi sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación pero no por ello iba a esconderse ya que había tenido la misma conversación con su padre y, aunque había logrado su objetivo e iniciar el viaje nunca pensó que se encontraría a sus nakama durante su travesía, sabía que contra Zoro no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad; pero no por ello lo iba a dejar pasar sin luchar.

-Porque he decidido que tengo algo que hacer con esto-. Dijo Vivi mientras dejaba caer la página de un periódico ante la mesa. Ni Zoro ni Robin parecían muy preocupados por lo que allí leían. Bueno, Robin por lo menos emitió un pequeño suspiro de culpabilidad mientras que Zoro parecía pasar de todo y se tomó otro trago.

**"MUGIWARA KAIZOKU-DAN DECLARAN LA GUERRA AL SEKAI SEIFU"**

-Y, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? Tenía la idea de que te ibas a dedicar a cuidar de tu país y no comerte acciones absurdas que pudieran ponerlo en peligro.

Vivi fijó su intensa y segura mirada en Zoro intentando no dejarse avasallar por sus palabras pero en cuando sus ojos se encontraron la peliazul no tardó mucho tiempo en apartar la vista. Bueno, no en vano aquellos ojos estaban destinados a llevar el miedo y la desesperación a sus enemigos así que no debía haber intentado algo tan infantil como un pulso de voluntades con sus miradas.

-Por mucho que sea el Sekai Seifu no pueden actuar de esta manera culpándoles de algo que estoy segura que no hicieron.

-Pues te equivocas, Vivi.

La calma de la voz de Zoro no se correspondía a la de alguien que había acabado de admitir algo como la declaración de guerra contra al Sekai Seifu pero, claro, la voz de Zoro no se correspondía mucho a la realidad que sus acciones podían llevar a cabo.

-Lo hicieron por mí-. Admitió Robin a lo que Zoro no pudo evitar mover los ojos en un gesto de cansina irritación.-Para salvar a una nakama.

La sonrisa de Robin solamente consiguió una mueca como réplica de Zoro. Para ella aquello era mucho más que suficiente pues lo conocía y sabía lo que podía ofrecerle y lo que no dependiendo del momento en el que se encontrasen.

-¿Destruyeron Enies Lobby?-. Preguntó casi sin aliento Vivi incrédula de que al final si que hubieran cometido aquella acción.

Los silenciosos Mugiwara se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

-En cierto sentido así es porque si hubiéramos ido a salvar a esta onna no habrían tenido la estúpida idea de lanzarnos una Buster Call que acabaría por llevarse todo el lugar por delante.

Vivi intentó asimilar las palabras de Zoro y mientras lo hacía un enorme peso se le fue liberando de su corazón. Sabía que sus nakama no habrían hecho una cosa semejante por mucho que el Gorousei y la Marine lo intentasen vender a todos los reinos que integraban el Sekai Seifu.

-¿A dónde te diriges, Vivi?-. Le preguntó Robin aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta a su pregunta desde el momento en que la vio entrar en la habitación agarrándose al cuello de Zoro.

-Yo… yo no puedo dejar que digan algo así de ustedes. Ya es suficiente con todo lo que tienen encima siendo kaizoku para que les hagan cargar con el resultado de sus malas decisiones.

La voz de Vivi no era la voz de una shoujo sino la de la futura gobernante de Arabasta, lo que para Zoro había sido una verdadera pena.

_Si la hubieran arrastrado con nosotros… menuda kaizoku más temible habría podido llegar a ser_.

-¡Cómo se te ocurra decir algo te mato aquí mismo!

Vivi no pudo evitar pegar su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón mientras su cuerpo tembló ante aquella amenaza que no tenía nada de falsa. La voz de Zoro no dejaba mucho lugar para posibles confusiones. Realmente la estaba amenazando con matar si continua con la intención de…

-¡¡VOY A IR A MARIEJOA Y VOY A DEJARLES MUY CLARO QUE TIENEN QUE RETIRAR ESA ACUSACIÓN DE USTEDES!!

El grito de Vivi logró despertar a Carue que empezó a quejarse sin poder levantarse desde el suelo. Robin observó la tenebrosa mirada de Zoro cuando se puso en pie y vació la botella dejándola sobre la página del periódico.

-Será mejor que no grites tanto, Vivi-san porque estamos aquí de incógnito y se nos descubrirá con algo así.

Vivi observaba como Zoro le dio la espalda y se dirigió al dormitorio, lo que aprovechó para disculparse con un 'Gomennasai' que Robin pudo leer de sus labios. Por un momento Vivi pensó que había logrado su objetivo pero entonces supo lo que había pasado… Zoro había ido en busca de su katana.

-¡Te lo advertí!-. Zoro caminaba con calma hacia una Vivi que sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar mientras Carue veía unos cinco Zoro dirigiéndose con aspecto amenazador hacia Vivi; pero como siempre tenía ese aspecto pues volvió a dormirse a ver si así se le pasa el dolor de cabeza.

Por un momento pensó que lo único que pretendía Zoro era asustarla para ver si así se arrepentía de su decisión por lo que se irguió todo lo estoicamente posible sin que se pudiera notar el temblor de su cuerpo. Entonces fue cuando vio la terriblemente malvada sonrisa de Zoro justo antes de que desenvainase su katana y se abalanzase hacia ella a una velocidad asombrosa que únicamente le permitió ver el reflejo de aquella hoja dirigiéndose hacia su débil cuerpo.

La oscuridad había cubierto todo su mundo y así lo estuvo durante varios segundos hasta que se dio de cuenta de que la causa era ella misma que no había podido evitar, al final, el cerrar los ojos ante aquella acción por parte de Zoro. Sintiendo que aún seguía con vida y que, aparte de su corazón desbocado y su rápida respiración, no tenía ninguna herida, o por lo menos no sentía ninguna.

Al abrir los ojos vio la punta de la katana detenida justo sobre su pecho a punto de atravesarle el corazón y no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. ¿Zoro realmente había intentado matarla? Y si así fuera entonces por qué seguía con vida.

La respuesta eran numerosos 'brazos fleur' que mantenían firmemente sujeto a Zoro impidiéndole avanzar un paso o moverse para completar su ataque letal.

-Voy a ir a Mariejoa y voy a dejarles muy claro que tienen que retirar esa falsa acusación de ustedes-. Repitió Vivi aunque ahora en un tono más calmado.

En ese momento desaparecieron todos los 'brazos fleur' liberando a Zoro que envainó su katana mientras Robin le servía una copa de ramu. En todo momento Robin no había perdido su sonrisa, seguramente por conocer lo suficientemente bien la manera de ser de Zoro para saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Eso es una tawagoto, Vivi-. Le dijo Zoro tomando un trago.-Lo único que harás es meterte en problemas y, contigo, a tu reino.

-Pe-Pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes-. Le intentó hacer comprender cuales eran sus sentimientos acerca de toda esta situación.-Son mis nakama.

Zoro se rascó la cabeza molesto por tener que formar parte de esta situación. Seguramente si aquellos kaizoku no la hubieran intentado secuestrar pues había un gran porcentaje de que se hubiera encontrado con el Sunny más adelante y que fueran los demás quienes tratasen con Vivi; pero no… tenía que haberle tocado a él.

-Pero esto es justamente lo que queremos nosotros-. Zoro se encontró con las suspicaces miradas de Vivi y Robin.-Bueno, tal vez no todos pero te aseguró que Luffy es de mi misma opinión. No importa lo que nos manden y, para mí, es perfecto porque me servirá para ayudarme en mi entrenamiento. Cuanto peor nos pongan rivales más fuertes nos encontraremos.

Vivi no podía negar la 'lógica' en las palabras de Zoro, aunque fuera una muy particular por parte del kengou, además de que tenía razón con respecto a Luffy. A él no le gustaría que ella hiciera algo así y ponerse en peligro por su propia cuenta sin darle la oportunidad de estar junto a ella para apoyarla como hizo durante la crisis en Arabasta.

-Veo que no habéis cambiado-. Zoro la miró confundido ante aquella afirmación.-En el sentido de… bueno, tener algo de sentido común.

Zoro lo despreció con un gesto de la mano.

-Eso únicamente sirve para retrasar los resultados-. A las palabras de Zoro le siguieron unos murmullos provenientes de un dormido Carue lo que le trajo la atención al kengou de algo más.-Por cierto, ¿no te echarán de menos en el barco?

Vivi había pedido que se detuvieran en esta shima en particular solamente por un extraño pálpito de que debía hacerlo y a la vista estaba que no se había equivocado aunque eso haya hecho que su viaje se terminara de manera abrupta. Zoro tenía razón, cuanto más tiempo permaneciera junto a ellos más rápido podían descubrirles el engaño con sus falsas identidades.

-Entonces ahora les dejaré y volveré a Arabasta-. Vivi sacó un pequeño Den Den mushi y tuvo una pequeña conversación con un, no muy contento, soldado de Arabasta que le recriminó el haberse escapado después de que la hubieran intentado secuestrar.

_La verdad es que no podía estar en mejores manos actualmente_.

Tras darles la dirección de la calle en la que se encontraba el Hotel "Nanakusa" era la hora de la despedida. Una menos triste que la última pero no por ello menos dolorosa, y más después de cuales habían sido sus intenciones.

-Arigatou por todo… y por no matarme-. Añadió con una cómplice sonrisa con Robin.-Espero que solucionéis lo que os trajo hasta aquí sin que os metáis en jal…eos-. Vivi negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que solamente fueran Robin y Zoro seguían siendo Mugiwara lo que significaba que los problemas les encontrarían aunque ellos no quisieran.-Sayonara.

Vivi agarró a Careu y empezó a arrastrarlo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo deteniéndola al instante, y no por que hubiera hecho alguna fuerza para lograrlo sino simplemente por aquel gesto tan inesperado.

Volviéndose se encontró con el rostro serio de Zoro antes de que una mueca burlona hiciera aparición en su rostro. Ante la sorpresa de Vivi le fue entregado un vaso con lo que, por su olor, parecía ser sidra. Al momento Careu estaba de pie con sus alas estiradas esperando por su propio vaso; un vaso que no tardó mucho en serle entregado.

Al momento los cuatro Mugiwara se encontraban unos frente a los otros con sus vasos juntos en el centro. Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Vivi y Careu de todas las veces que habían hecho esto con todos sus nakama.

-¡¡KANPAI!!

La bebida refrescaron las gargantas de los Mugiwara que vaciaron sus vasos en un intento de alargar todo lo posible este encuentro y retrasar una despedida inevitable.

-Supongo que es la hora-. Dijo algo triste Vivi pero entonces vio la mano de Robin frente a ella. Con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera esperando por algo.

-Resultaría inútil si al final te lo llevas contigo, Vivi-san-. Le dijo Robin.

Vivi supo entonces a lo que se refería y, por un momento, pensó en cómo se le podía haber pasado algo así por alto. Robin tenía razón en que le resultaría inútil si terminase llevándoselo.

-Aquí tienes.

Cuando la mano de la peliazul se apartó dejó a la vista el Tone Dial.

-Espero que le hayas borrado todas las tawagoto que tenía ahí grabadas Usopp-. Exigió saber Zoro aún molesto por todo lo que le había sucedido por haber seguido los consejos de su nakama.

-Bueno, solamente espero que lo que hay ahora les guste-. Comentó con poca voz Vivi. Ya era la hora de partir de vuelta a casa.-Ha sido un placer volver a verles-. Su mirada se posó en aquella onna que tan diferente era ahora para ella. Ciertamente el tiempo ponía a todos en su lugar y sabía que Robin pertenecía a los Mugiwara.-Arigatou por todo Robin-. Vivi se fundió en un abrazo con su nakama. La sonrisa de su rostro nunca la abandonaba.-Mr. Bushido-. Antes de que Zoro pudiera impedirlo estaba siendo objeto del mismo trato que el que Robin había recibido previamente a lo que había que incluir un seppun en la mejilla que le hizo adoptar un ligero color escarlata en su rostro.

-… prefiero el verde…-. Le susurró Vivi al oído a Zoro.

Separándose les dedicó unos segundos para quedarse con la imagen que tenían en estos momentos. 'Icon' y 'Nora'.

-Vamos Careu-. Pero cuando se volvió se encontró a su nakama durmiendo la borrachera. Al instante lo levantó y empezó a sacudir.-¡¡De eso nada!! ¡¡Si te habías levantado sin problemas para el kanpai!!-. Y tal como dijo, solamente fue decir las palabras mágicas para que Careu recuperase la consciencia y empezara a hacer kanpai por su cuenta.-¡¡¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!!!

Robin y Zoro no pudieron evitar unas pocas risas ante semejante despedida.

Abriendo la puerta arrastró a Careu hasta el pasillo pero volvió su cabeza para dedicarles una última sonrisa y un guiño dirigido a Robin para acompañar a sus últimas palabras.

-Por cierto. ¡¡Omedetou!!-. La sonrisa se hizo mayor ante la confusa mirada de Zoro.-Parabienes para la pareja afortunada.

Y con esta extraña despedida, por lo menos para Zoro, Vivi se alejó por el pasillo dispuesto a regresar junto a los suyos. Tal vez no podía ir a expresar sus quejas por lo que les hicieron a los Mugiwara pero eso no significaba que ese fuera el final. Siempre había maneras y maneras y, al final, el Gorousei iba a lamentar sus acciones.

Cerrando la puerta el rostro de Zoro seguía igual de confuso y viendo que a Robin no le pasaba supo que había algo que no le había contado aunque…

_Tú tampoco le has contado todo lo que sabes… por ahora, así que no te quejes_.

-¿Sabes a qué vino eso último?-. Le preguntó Zoro mientras la seguía con la vista viendo como se dirigía al baño. Seguramente su turno para tomar un agradable baño.

-Por supuesto, 'Icon'-. El brillo de los ojos de Robin se hizo más intenso, algo que hizo que Zoro sintiera como se le robasen el aliento.

Igual que hizo antes Vivi ahora fue Robin quien volvió la cabeza desde el umbral del baño y le guiñó el ojo de una manera cómplice pero traviesa.

-Nos felicitaba por nuestra boda.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 11: Momentos y Nervios.**

______________________________

Bueno, tras el capítulo 10 toca esperar por el capítulo 11.^^ Y con menuda última frase… ¿realmente habrá boda? O.O

Bueno, no sé si alguien logró acertar la identidad del personaje al que intentaban raptar, pero los que dejaron review pueden ver que las suposiciones les llevaron por donde no era, justo como había intentado que sucediera así que… ¡Viva! ;P

**REVIEWS**:

**Christti**: Bueno, a pesar de todo, espero que algo de esto haya llegado a tus ojos o oídos ;DDD Me quedaré con tus últimos besos dirigidos a este fic con gran cariño. T.T Y te envío algunos Besos de mi parte para que tengas una buena lectura.^^

**Gabe Logan**: Pues ahora que ya le han puesto la mecha solamente queda encenderla y ¡¡ZAASSS!! Un Zoro a punto de explotar. ;DDD A esa gente que se deja pasar por encima de esa manera… bueno, Robin es como es y Zoro… la verdad es que esa gente se tuvo que encontrar con los menos indicados para que se sintieran conmovidos o algo por el estilo. Me parece que ya tuvieron suerte de que les dejasen salir enteros. ;P

Bueno, tal vez el LuNa no esté perdido pero… a cierta distancia.^^

Así se hace para ganarse a la gente. ;DD

Gracias y genial capítulo de "El Dilema" Suerte para ti también.

**Silber D. Wolf**: Una ¿rápida? actualización servida a su gusto… espero.;P

**Erk92**: A Robin le deberían dar un tirón para que se ponga las pilas… O.o

Pues ya ves quien era en verdad… sabía que Tashigi sería la opción a la que todos irían y, como hice en "Sangre, Sudor y Lágrimas" me gusta dar una pequeña sorpresa.

Y después de las reviews me despido hasta la próxima que, aún no sé cuando va a poder ser pero estoy seguro que no vais a estar desatendidos con tantos magníficos fics que hay por aquí. Mientras tanto podéis dejar alguna **review** para ayudarme a pasar el tiempo con la certeza de que la historia esté llegando a algún sitio.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Tawagoto**: Tonterías.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosura.

**Kajin**: Belleza.

**Shoujo**: Niñita.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Kawaii**: Precioso.

**Iroppoi**: Sexy, sensual.

**Kaizoku-dan**: Tripulación pirata.

**Houshoukin**: Recompensa.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Kin**: Oro.

**Kaizoku-ou**: Rey de los Piratas.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Jiisan**: Abuelo.

**Hana Hana no mi**: Fruta Flor Flor.

**Beranmee**: ¡Maldito imbécil!

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Nanakusa**: Las siete flores primaverales.

**Shiawase**: Felicidad, Buena Fortuna.

**Oroka**: Estúpida.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Obaasam**: Abuela.

**Bishoujo**: Chica preciosa.

**Akachan**: Bebé.

**Gomennasai**: Lo lamento.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Bouken**: Aventura.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Asagohan**: Desayuno.

**Isha**: Doctor.

**Sugoi**: ¡Genial!

**Niku**: Carne.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Oujo**: Princesa.

**Shiru**: Zumo.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

**Gorousei**: El Consejo de los Cuatro Ancianos.

**Ramu**: Ron.

**Sayonara**: Adios.

**Kanpai**: ¡Salud!

**Omedetou**: ¡Felicidades!

Muy bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado. No veas lo agotador que resultan estos glosarios pero por lo menos me entretengo escuchando "The Promise" lo nuevo de 'Bif Naked' ;P

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo esta historia y **DOMOU ARIGATOU** a todos los que dejáis alguna **review** por aquí a mi humildísima persona… ;DD

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Donde tu corazón vive**

**Una búsqueda de dos en tatoukai Nakusuto**

**Capítulo 11: Momentos y Nervios.**

Zoro no escuchó como Robin había entrado en el baño y cerrado la puerta tras de sí ya que le resultaba muy difícil el poder escuchar algo que no fueran los fuertes, y totalmente desbocados, latidos de su corazón. Su corazón que últimamente había dejado muy claro que latía por Robin, ahora era por sus palabras que había perdido su rumbo establecido.

En el medio de la habitación se había quedado Zoro, congelado y sin ser capaz de reaccionar, a causa de las últimas palabras que le dijo Robin. No sabía cuanto tiempo podía llevar allí plantado pero, la única manera que tenía para medir el tiempo transcurrido, era que Robin aún no había salido del baño.

_'Nos felicitaba por nuestra boda'_

Las palabras de Robin no paraban de rebotar, una y otra vez, en la mente de Zoro, como si con eso pudiera llegar a cogerle algún tipo de sentido.

Vale que Zoro no es que sea una persona muy lanzada cuando se refiere a los asuntos del corazón, tanto propios como ajenos, pero de ahí a esta situación hay un mundo. No hacía mucho tiempo que se sinceró con sus sentimientos hacia Robin y, mucho menos aún, que se los confesara a ella, afortunadamente siendo recíprocos por la kawaii koukogakusha, pero de que unos días más tarde ya se encuentren a punto de celebrar la boda es pasarse bastante.

-Esto no tiene lógica-. Se dijo Zoro una vez recuperada el habla.

_Y si de algo se puede decir de Robin es que actúa de manera lógica_.

Zoro logró reaccionar finalmente y dirigió sus pasos, apurados, hacia el baño al que entró sin avisar, más llevado por estado de confusión que por alguna actitud tipo Sanji, para encontrarse una gran revelación… y no, no se trata de Robin desnuda sino de que el tiempo es relativo.

-Oi, onna-, en la situación en la que se encontraba no estaba para llamarla por su nombre, cosa que tampoco podía por si acaso alguien, de alguna forma, pudiera llegar a escucharles, además de que ahora respondían por Nora, Robin, e Icon, Zoro, por ello decidió volver a llamarla, simplemente onna.-¿qué signific-?

La realidad era que Zoro no había permanecido quieto durante más que unos veinte o treinta segundos por lo que, al entrar en el baño, se encontró con, pues al final así ha sido, una Robin llevando únicamente su ropa interior, y sus sandalias de tacón alto. Y con ropa interior se refiere al tanga morado a juego con el color del cabello de Nora.

Zoro se quedó detenido ante semejante visión. Totalmente extasiado e incapaz de recuperar el habla mientras veía como Robin empezaba a deshacer los nudos que mantenían atadas las cintas de las sandalias. Ni que decir que la postura, de cuclillas, era tanto una bendición como una maldición para los ojos de Zoro en estos momentos.

Sino fuera porque Robin empezó a hablar, Zoro se habría quedado allí parado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-¿Decías algo, _Boni_-san?-. Robin deshizo ambos nudos de las cintas que se deslizaron por sus piernas al suelo. Como siempre su voz sonaba tan maliciosa como sensual a oídos de Zoro.-¿O es qué te comió la lengua la 'Dorobou Neko'?-. Robin le lanzó una suspicaz mirada por encima de su hombro.-Porque se es así, tú y yo tendremos una más que seria conversación, _Boni_-san.

La mente de Zoro reaccionó con gran rapidez a la mención del apodo de Nami y la, velada o no tanto, insinuación por parte de Robin. Siempre aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase para meterse un poco con Zoro.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Zoro se tenía que recordar que, entre ellos, ya no había tanta ropa como antes. Lo que quería decir que no tenía que avergonzarse por ver a la onna que ama desnuda sino que debería estar dando gracias por ello. Aparte de que, técnicamente en estos momentos, no es a Robin a quien está viendo desnuda, o casi desnuda, sino a otra onna.

Nora Z Oro Oro.

-Me preguntaba que habrá pasado con mi invitación para la boda porque estoy seguro que no me ha llegado-. Le respondió todo sarcástico. Ninguna sorpresa el que Robin no se inmutara por ese tono de voz.

-Es que al novio no se le manda ninguna invitación, _Boni_-san-. Le recordó divertida Robin.

Zoro apartó la vista un momento, pero no por no querer seguir contemplando el cuerpo de Robin sino porque había vuelto a meter la pata en una cuestión que, seguramente, sabía todo el mundo a excepción de él y, con toda seguridad, Luffy. Incluso Chopper sabría del asunto de las invitaciones de boda.

-Lo que sea-. Trató de reconducir la conversación al tema que le había traído al baño en estos momentos mientras Robin terminó por quitarse las sandalias que fueron a parar, por medio de unos 'brazos fleur', junto al resto de la ropa de Robin.-Pero eso no impide de que el…

-¿Novio?-. Quiso ayudarle Robin aunque, por la risa de su tono, no parecía ser esa la intención de la koukogakusha.

-Eh, si, novio-. Zoro apretaba los dientes para tratar de controlarse y no saltarle a Robin, por el tema a tratar y no porque se encontrase, justo en estos momentos, quitándose la ropa interior que únicamente cubría su cuerpo.-Pues, eh, ¿el novio no tendría que saber qué está para casarse?

Zoro tenía la impresión que no podría escuchar la respuesta de Robin ya que, a causa, nuevamente, de los fuertes latidos de su corazón, ni siquiera era apenas consciente de sus propias palabras.

Ese era el poder que el cuerpo desnudo de Robin ejercía sobre él y, para empeorar, en cierto sentido, la situación para Zoro, no hizo sino aumentar dicho poder cuando abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a correr el agua por todo su cuerpo, salvo su ahora morado cabello.

Zoro trató de controlarse pues sabía que ella, aparte de que pretendía ducharse, también se estaba divirtiendo a su costa. Además recordaba lo que le había dicho antes, cuando se encontraban en la calle con los marines, sobre lo de que era ella quien entraba en los baños cuando no debía.

_Ya sentiste el contacto de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios, la salinidad de su piel, así que no te pongas ahora nervioso porque…_-, Zoro se fijó en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Robin y no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante visión.-_sabes que no te va a morder… si así no lo quiere ella, por supuesto_.

Zoro se cruzó de brazos y se quedó allí de pie contemplando como Robin lavaba su cuerpo con aquella agua que no hacía mucho había hecho lo propio con su propio cuerpo. Robin era la onna que amaba y que le completaba así que resultaba absurdo el sentir vergüenza de tu propio cuerpo.

Si, una manera como cualquier otra para poder admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Robin y no morir en el intento. La sangre solamente le sale del cuerpo de Zoro cuando lo hieren en un combate y no por gusto… pues eso.

-¿Me vas a explicar a que viene todo este asunto de la boda ahora o tendré que esperar a nuestras bodas de oro para saberlo?-. Pero Robin continuaba aclarando su cuerpo sin mostrar ningún signo de haber escuchado una palabra de la pregunta de Zoro. Por supuesto que este se sintió algo molesto por su actitud.-Oi, ¿es qué no piensas responderme?

Robin ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras apartaba su cabello para que el agua le llegase, sin ningún problema, a su cuello.

-Gomennasai, _Boni_-san-. Se disculpó Robin.-Pero no puedo oírte con el ruido del agua.

Al escucharla no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido de protesta mientras chasqueaba con la lengua fastidiado por tener que esperar a que terminase de ducharse, aunque la vista no hacía daño a los ojos, para que pudiera obtener algunas respuestas a sus dudas.

_Un momento_-. Puede decirse que Zoro es algunas veces lento pero, bueno, aquí podía tener la excusa del cuerpo expuesto de Robin.-_Aquí algo no marcha bien_.

-¿Cómo supiste que te había hecho una pregunta sino puedes escucharme?

Como respuesta de que eso no era cierto, Zoro pudo escuchar, con claridad, el sonido de la risa de Robin imponiéndose al ligero murmullo del agua recorriendo aquel bello cuerpo.

-Oroka onna.

Las ganas de darle una lección, que Zoro muy bien sabía que en el caso de Robin sería el arrebatarle el control de la situación tanto como de su cuerpo, era suficientemente grande para obviar el hecho de que al hacerlo volvería a _ducharse_ aunque, en este caso, de una manera más especial y apetecible porque la ducha sería lo último que se les pasaría por la cabeza.

Cuando su chaleco fue arrojado a un lado, junto a las toallas, la decisión parecía tomada. Por lo menos no se había calzado porque si lo hubiera hecho seguramente se habría pensado dos veces el actuar de esta manera. Entonces los ojos de Zoro volvieron a centrarse en la onna que se encontraba ante él y supo que no tenía salvación. Se encontraba atrapado en ella, y nada le parecía mejor.

Robin estaba pensando cual sería su próximo movimiento, sobre el que tenía una ventaja ganada el volverse hacia Zoro para ofrecerle un buen vistazo de la parte delantera de su cuerpo, ya que estaba segura que el kengou tenía totalmente memorizada su parte posterior y podría reconocer cualquier punto con los ojos cerrados, en especial su buen formado trasero. _Una idea a tener en cuenta sin ningún lugar a dudas_. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse sintió, antes de bajar la vista a su cintura, como su cuerpo era aprisionado por unos fuertes brazos. El contacto de sus cuerpos, su espalda apretándose contra el pecho de Zoro, la había cogido por sorpresa, aunque se trataba de una agradable sorpresa. Sintió el calor del aliento de Zoro cerca de su oreja izquierda cuando le susurró al oído.

-Y ahora, _Nora_, ¿puedes escucharme?

Zoro sintió como le tembló el cuerpo a la koukogakusha al sentir como sus palabras le hacían efecto en la rápida mente de Robin.

-… tal vez si… me hablases más cerca-. Susurró Robin increíblemente calmada a pesar de los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo por el contacto con Zoro.

Los labios de Zoro empezaron a besarle desde el hombro y fueron reduciendo la distancia que los separaba de los de Robin con sentidos y, por supuesto, húmedos seppun. Cada uno de estos seppun producían un agradable hormigueo que calentaba el ya de por sí ardiente cuerpo de Robin.

-… más cerca…

La petición de Robin se estaba haciendo realidad hasta que, de manera inesperada, se detuvo justo al pasar por su esbelto cuello. En vez de descender por su mandíbula, o por su mejilla, hacia los labios de Robin, Zoro regresó a la oreja a la que saludó con un sensual mordisco sobre el lóbulo antes de decir unas, no muy sentidas, palabras.

-… no pares…

-Gomen, _Nora_-. Robin sentía como parecía perder fuerzas ante aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba la voz de Zoro.-Pero más cerca y nada te quedará para tu noche de bodas.

Y con esto se despidió con un mordisco terminado en seppun sobre la base del cuello de Robin que no pudo reprimir un gemido de deseo y protesta.

Volviéndose pudo ver como Zoro, realmente, se disponía a abandonar el baño y esperaría por ella en el salón o, si fuera afortunada, en el dormitorio. Aunque a tenor de sus últimas palabras no iba a haber mucha acción en esa habitación. Por lo menos no se llegaría hasta el epílogo de la historia.

Robin no pensaba dejarle ir tan fácil.

-No te vayas todavía, _Boni_-san-. Le pidió Robin sin mucho sentimiento en su voz pero logrando su objetivo de detener los pasos de Zoro, un sonriente Zoro al que dicha sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo con las siguientes palabras de la, actualmente, pelimorada.-¿Podrías prepararme un baño antes de irte?

Por un instante Zoro pensó que había tenido que oír mal pero, luego, no tardó en recordar con quien estaba tratando. Con la única onna con la que pudiera pensar siquiera en vivir el resto de su vida, sino lo llega a matar antes con este tipo de imprevistas salidas. Por suerte que no usó su cuerpo de esta manera cuando Luffy la nombró nueva nakama de los Mugiwara porque, si así hubiera sido, tal vez estaría totalmente acabado.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo entre dientes Zoro.-Para eso estamos, ¿no?

Robin echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que el agua de la ducha empezara a acariciar su cabello, ahora morado, hasta que terminó por humedecerlo por completo y que, finalmente, el agua le cayera directamente sobre su rostro. Sus manos recogieron su cabello, por completo, antes de que sus manos decidieran seguir el camino que el agua recorría al descender desde su rostro y atravesaba todo su cuerpo hasta una de las cinco salidas que tenía. Sus brazos, sus piernas o su sexo.

La vista de Zoro no se apartaba de la bañera que se iba llenando, en un silencio que permitía escuchar el sonido que el agua hacía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Robin junto al contacto de dicho cuerpo con sus manos, sin rendirse a las intensas ganas que tenía de volverse y admirar a su koukogakusha. Pero había elegido un camino y no podía echarse atrás tan pronto.

Cualquier sonido, que no fuera el del agua sobre piel desnuda o el de piel húmeda contra piel húmeda, no soportaba la atención que estos lograban y permanecían en un plano tan alejado que no parecían llegar a existir. Ni siquiera el sonido del grifo que anunciaba el que la bañera había terminado de llenarse de un agua tan caliente como Zoro sabía que su cuerpo lo estaba.

-Su baño está listo, _Nora_.

Y con esto, y sin ningún movimiento que pudiera robar alguna posibilidad de lograr atisbar algo del cuerpo de Robin que tenía a sus espaldas, Zoro se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño dispuesto a… hacer algo que aún no había decidido. Podía ser el tratar de beberse todo el mini-bar y exigir un bar en la habitación, o tratar de dormirse hasta que fuera la hora para tomar el barco a la próxima shima.

Ya debería saber que su vida estaba bajo el dominio de alguien más que su propio libre albedrío. Quien realmente se mostraba como la directora de sus acciones era aquella que había cerrado el agua de la ducha sin apartar sus ojos celestes de Zoro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Zoro permaneció en un silencio que podría haber sido malinterpretado por un 'no quiero hablar contigo' pero que, en realidad, había esperado por lo que siempre acompañaba a las intervenciones de Robin. Esta vez no hubo el novedoso _Boni_-san, ni tampoco el kenshi-san tan habitual en Robin. Viendo, o dándose de cuenta, que la pregunta para pedirle permiso para hacerle una pregunta, ganas de complicarse la vida y a los demás, decidió hablar.

-Por supuesto, tú dirás.

Y, una vez más, Robin volvió a sorprenderle. Parecía ser que, como siempre había sospechado, era una onna que siempre tenía más de una carta oculta bajo sus manos, ya que ni mangas llevaba en estos momentos. Y, a pesar de ello, no hacía ninguna trampa.

-¿Por qué no te has vuelto en ningún momento desde que te alejaste de mi lado?-. Se podían escuchar los pasos húmedos que daba Robin mientras se acercaba a un inmóvil Zoro.-Sabes que nadie, aunque sólo es y quedaría entre nosotros dos, podría echarte en cara el haberlo hecho.

-Te aseguro que no es por falta de ganas-. Le aseguró mientras se notaba el control que estaba haciendo sobre su respiración para que no se le desbocase.

-Eres todo un caballero-. Dijo Robin mientras su mano derecha se posaba delicadamente sobre el hombro derecho del kengou.

Zoro, ante las palabras de Robin, no pudo evitar una ligera y seca carcajada.

-Te puedo asegurar que no lo soy-. La mano de Zoro cubrió la que Robin tenía sobre el hombro del peliverde y a la que apretó ligeramente mientras le daba unas suaves caricias.-Y por eso mismo no me he vuelto para verte… porque sé que no podría controlarme.

Una vez más, pero con las posiciones invertidas, el cuerpo de Robin se apretó contra el de Zoro. Un suspiro surgido de los labios del kengou acompañó a un gemido que lo hizo de los de Robin. El contacto de los pechos de la koukogakusha aplastándose contra la dura espalda de Zoro era una sensación llena de tantos matices y sensaciones que sería necesario una vida completa dedicada toda ella para enumerarlos.

-Si lo harías-. Le susurró a Zoro con un seppun en la base de su cuello previo a un ligero mordisco mellizo al que le agasajó con anterioridad el kengou. A pesar de la convicción con la que Robin le había hablado, Zoro sentía como sus fuerzas parecían flaquear ante las inmensas, e intensas, ganas de demostrarle de manera física todo lo que ella significaba para él.-Y esta bañera es grande suficiente para dos personas.

Quería hacerle el amor.

-No siempre vas a tener razón…-, le avisó Zoro justo cuando se escuchó como alguien llamada a la puerta. Tres ligeros toques.-pero no sabremos si hoy era ese día.

-No me equivocaba…-, cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Robin se separaba del suyo, Zoro se puso en marcha hacia la puerta del baño intentando no pensar en la onna que dejaba atrás y pensando únicamente en responder a la puerta de la habitación.- y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Zoro trató de ignorar, en todo lo que era posible, el sonido que hacía Robin entrando en la bañera donde ella le había citado con ese estilo suyo tan particular. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era cerrar su mente a Nico Robin y volver a ser consciente del resto del mundo que giraba a su alrededor en estos momentos.

Como, por ejemplo, la persona que estaba llamando a la puerta de la habitación.

Si supiera de quién se trataba no habría apurado tanto el paso para abrir la puerta. Aunque, claro está, Zoro no tenía la cabeza precisamente sobre sus hombros en estos momentos.

-¿Quién…?-. Empezó a preguntar abriendo la puerta.

Fue suficiente y no hacía nada más por parte de Zoro para saber lo que debía hacer a continuación pues, aquellos ojos eran totalmente inolvidables, por una muy buena causa. Una mala experiencia.

-Sabía que me estarías esperando-. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Zoro que sólo llevaba puesto sus vaqueros.-Y me encanta lo que no llevas puest-

Zoro cerró la puerta de golpe incapaz de creerse que la hubiera tenido tanto tiempo abierta para haberle podido permitir que aquella mecchen pudiera haber entrado en la habitación. Afortunadamente la mecchen se había quedado prendada de la visión del cuerpo de Zoro para haberse percatado de que podía haber entrado en la habitación. Algo que, en estos momentos, ya le iba a resultar imposible.

_Ni loco pienso dejar que esa entre aquí_.

Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró el sillón colocándolo ante la puerta para bloquearla y pensándose si colocar algo más, a pesar de que con el sillón, aparentemente, era suficiente para dejarla en el pasillo.

_¿Qué diablos ha venido esta a hacer aquí?_-. Pero sobre todo, Zoro no podía evitar pensar en un detalle más preciso.-_¿Por qué tuvo que venir cuando Robin se encuentra en el baño… en la bañera?_

Lo que quería decir que iba a tener que ser él quien se encargase de ella, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Lo único bueno que había sacado, por ahora, era que no le había cerrado la puerta en las narices con cara asustada o de puro temor sino que lo había hecho con total indiferencia como si, acertadamente, le diera igual quien había llamado a la puerta.

-Oi, darling-. Zoro sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al oír ser llamado de aquella manera por la recepcionista.-Creo que una corriente de aire cerró la puerta…-, entonces su tono de voz cambió a uno más _aterrador_ para Zoro. Algo que se suponía sensual.-… y se me ha llevado mis bragas también…

La cara de pánico de Zoro no tenía precio y no podía dar más las gracias porque nadie se la viera porque entonces habría enrojecido violentamente cuando toda su sangre subiera a su rostro. Desgraciadamente, no hizo falta afinar mucho el oído, escuchó unas ligeras risas que provenían del baño y una terrible sospecha surgió en el kenshi.

Volviendo su mirada por toda la sala terminó por encontrar, en el minibar, una 'oreja fleur' que no perdía ni una palabra de lo dicho mientras que, sobre la puerta, en la esquina formada por la pared y el techo, un par de 'ojos fleur' no le quitaban… el ojo de encima.

_¿Es qué me toma por su entretenimiento personal o qué?_

-Vamos, ábreme la puerta, darling-. Un nuevo escalofrío a causa de aquella voz y aquel apodo tan horrible. No tenía ninguna duda que prefería hasta el fin de sus días el ser llamado kenshi-san, aunque, tal vez fuera por quién le llamaba de esa manera. Nah, también preferiría el Mr. Bushido de Vivi.-Y verás como nos podremos divertir tú y yo juntitos y revueltos-. Ahí pudo escuchar, menudo oído para ello, el sonido del agua en la bañera.-O podríamos tomar un baño los dos juntos. Podría lavarte el pecho e ir bajando poco a poco hasta lleg-

-¡Vuelve a tu trabajo de una vez!-. La voz de Zoro rompió la extraña sensación que había en el ambiente.-No tengo tiempo para aguantar a gente como tú-, Zoro no vio otra salida para esta situación.-y en la bañera me está esperando mi… **prometida** para tomar un baño los dos juntos.

Pudo escuchar un gemido de sorpresa al otro lado de la puerta a causa de aquella revelación. Pero si Zoro hubiera podido pensar que con esto se arreglaba este problema, pues estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Vine a entregarte algo, darling-. Con que rapidez se sobrepuso al anuncio de Zoro que ya volvía a estar flirteando con él tan tranquilamente.-Es para todos los que tenían las reservas especiales. Como de especial es lo que va de mi parte.

Fue un sutil sonido y la atención de Zoro se centró en el suelo, a lo que había echado bajo la puerta. Un sobre… que se veía algo diferente de lo que es habitual en ellos.

_¡¿¡NANI!?!_

Zoro retrocedió ante aquel sobre como si fuera algo aterrador, ¿la Muerte? No, a esa podía tratarla sin problemas; ¿Taka no me? No, entonces ya habría desenvainado dispuesto al combate; ¿Nami? …… ¡Si! Algo del estilo de enfrentarse a Nami cuando el dinero es el tema de conversación, y su deuda con ella en particular.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Es más, no podía creer que aún estuviera viendo para eso. Alzando la vista, ruborizado como si hubiera desvalijado una licorería él solo, pero sin la parte buena de haber bebido todo el alcohol presente.

Una voz, desde el pasillo, lo sacó de su estado de shock.

-_**'Gomennasai. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de devolverme las bragas? No creo que al jefe le guste oír que ha vuelto a hacerlo de nuevo y yo me comeré el problema una vez más.'**_

Zoro reconoció aquella voz como la voz de la razón que poseía, si eso era de alguna manera posible, la recepcionista. Pero, aunque ella no resultase amenazadora, Zoro no se veía capacitado para hacer lo que le pedía.

_Ni loco voy a tocar las bragas de nadie… bueno, de nadie no pero no las de esas dos_.

-_**'¿Ocurre algo?'**_-. Preguntó la muchacha.-_**'Oh, ¿no serás de los que les gustan robarle las bragas a las mecchen?'**_

El rostro de Zoro seguía rojo pero ahora, ese color rojo, era una mezcla de vergüenza e ira, controlada, pero ira a fin de cuentas.

-¡¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO!?!-. Gritó Zoro apartando el sofá de un manotazo y abriendo la puerta para encontrarse a la misma mecchen de antes pero, que ahora, tenía un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.-¡¡TENGO PROMETIDA!!

La muchacha ladeo la cabeza algo confusa.

-_**'Si no la tuvieras, ¿te las quedarías?'**_-. Los ojos de Zoro parecían estar a punto de matarla, y las risas que podía escuchar viniendo del baño no eran de ninguna ayuda.-_**'¿Es qué eres de los que se visten con ropa interior femenina?'**_

Una vez más la puerta volvió a cerrarse de golpe dejando, en una repetición de hechos, a la misma mecchen, aunque, realmente, no lo fuera, en el pasillo.

Ahora la risa de Robin no estaba siendo controlada y se reía con ganas. La verdad era que no se la podía culpar por ello. La situación era hilarante y las imágenes que ofrecían rayaban entre el ridículo y lo esperpéntico, aunque, en opinión de Robin, sería algo que tener en mente.

-¡¿¡Y a ti qué diablos te pasa!?!-. Le acusó Zoro desde el umbral de la puerta.-¡¡No estás siendo de ninguna ayuda!!

Robin se apoyó con los brazos estirados en el borde de la bañera clavando su intensa mirada en Zoro, mientras lanzaba fugaces miradas hacia un lado antes de volver a posarse en el kengou. Zoro no pudo evitar seguir aquella mirada… y se quedó helado al encontrarse con la ropa interior de Robin.

-Tú sigue haciendo méritos-. La amenazó con su voz glacial que fue respondido por la agradable risa de Robin.-Ríete pero hay que hacer algo…-, Zoro hizo rechinar los dientes cuando vio como Robin se echaba a un lado para invitarle a pasar a la bañera con ella.-… si tuviera mis katana a mano…

Tal y como le gustaba a Zoro, Robin no se inmutó ante sus amenazas sino, más bien, le dedicó una sonrisa serena, y cómplice, mientras se pasaba una mano por su melena azabache.

-Ya puedes abrir la puerta, _Boni_-san.

Con una última mirada, que se prolongó hasta que Zoro desapareció de la vista de Robin, pues en ningún momento se dio la vuelta, Zoro regresó a la puerta de la habitación. No fue mucha sorpresa el ver que la situación se había arreglado.

_Creo recordar que a mí nunca me sucedían situaciones parecidas antes de aceptar ser el nakama de Luffy…… bueno, tal vez no tan exageradas_.

El sobre lo tenían un par de 'brazos fleur' sobre la mesa mientras que las bragas las tenía otro 'brazo fleur' que surgía de la propia puerta. Tampoco es que fuera a coger ese sobre después de cómo se lo habían entregado.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes-. Pero primero comprobar que era seguro abrir la puerta.-¿Sigues ahí?

-_**'¿Esperando por mis bragas? Si, aquí sigo.'**_

Al momento se abrió la puerta pero antes de que pudiera ver muy bien que pasaba sus bragas le llegaron por vía aérea.

-Ahí las tienes.

Zoro estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la mecchen volvió a hablar y, esta vez, no para hablar de sus bragas.

-_**'Gomen, lean lo que viene en el sobre cuanto antes. Sé que les había dicho que mañana a las 9:00 A.M. tendrían una reunión pero me parece que en el sobre indica mucho más sobre el tema'**_-. La muchacha le ofreció una leve inclinación a modo de disculpa.-_**'Gomennasai por habérseme olvidado el sobre antes pero… bueno, tenía algunas cosas en la cabeza molestándome.'**_

-No hace falta-. Dijo Zoro antes de cerrar la puerta pero, entonces, se detuvo y miró con atención a los ojos de la mecchen.-Pero procura que se mantenga alejada por tu propio bien.

Por un instante sintió como la mirada de Zoro la cortaba y no pudo evitar sentir miedo de su propia seguridad a causa de ello.

-_**'No se preocupen, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto no vuelva a suceder mientras continúen siendo huéspedes del "Nanakusa"'**_-. Le aseguró la mecchen bajando la vista al suelo.

-Muy bien.

Y con esto Zoro cerró la puerta dejando a una nerviosa mecchen allí de pie.

-_**'Al final vas a acabar conmigo con tus insinuaciones fuera de tono.'**_

Zoro se sirvió un vaso entero de ramu que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos. Sabía que venir a Nakusuto no iba a ser un simple paseo pero no se esperaba el encontrarse con algo semejante. Si por lo menos pudiera usar sus katana para encararlos pero, de seguro, que se vería algo exagerado.

-Vaya, esto es muy interesante, _Boni_-san-. Escuchó Zoro a Robin hablarle a sus espaldas, lo que la dejaba sentada en el sillón.-Parece ser que vamos a tener un día muy ajetreado.

Zoro se volvió.

-Y eso por qué va a… ser…-. Robin, efectivamente, se encontraba sentada en el sillón; pero lo hacía con sus piernas cruzadas, la derecha sobre la izquierda, mientras llevaba puesto únicamente una diminuta toalla totalmente sobrepasada por dicha tarea. Lo que obraba el dejar mucho de aquel uruwashii cuerpo a la vista de Zoro.-… así…

Robin alzó la mirada por encima de la hoja de papel, que había sacado del sobre y que se encontraba leyendo, y le dedicó una caída de ojos de lo más intensa que logró que Zoro pensara que lo mejor sería salir de la habitación cuanto antes pero, primero, debía saber lo que estaba pasando.

_Tú puedes, para qué crees que te sirve tanto entrenamiento sino para resistir lo que sea a lo que te enfrentes_.

Zoro se fue hasta el sillón y se sentó al lado de Robin como si tal cosa. Como si ella no estuviera desnuda llevando únicamente una toalla. Algo que a Robin no le importó lo más mínimo ya que si de algo disfrutaba, era comprobar hasta donde podían llegar con sus flirteos y sus directos a la garganta.

-Y ahora, ¿me contarás de qué va todo esto?-. Exigió saber con cierto toque de enfado que, para Robin, no le hacía sino más adorable.

-Por supuesto que si, _Boni_-san-. Dijo Robin mientras, para sorpresa de Zoro, y cogido de improviso, se tumbaba, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del kengou sin que sus ojos se apartaran de los sorprendidos de él.-Es necesario que lo sepas para que no podamos cometer ningún tipo de error.

A pesar de cuanto la quería, en estos últimos minutos, desde que se habían quedado a solas en la habitación del hotel, había vuelta a querer acabar con ella con las mismas ganas que tenía cuando se autoinvitó a que Luffy la nombrara Mugiwara.

-Entonces empieza con eso de que nos vamos a casar-. Dijo Zoro todo serio ante la mirada de Robin que permanecía clavada en el rostro del kenshi.

-Ven aquí, _Boni_-san-. Le pidió Robin pero Zoro, curado ya de espanto, sólo agachó levemente el rostro hacia ella. Con una mueca de fastidio, que desarmó por completo a Zoro, Robin aprovechó el momento para, alzando una mano que se apoyó en la nuca de Zoro, lo atrajo hacia ella, hacia su propio rostro… hacia sus labios.-Quienes se casan son Icon R Boni y Nora Z Oro Oro.

Esta confesión la selló con un seppun suave, casi un murmullo contacto entre sus labios que Zoro no se atrevió a negar porque, después de tanto tiempo, necesitaba este contacto para ver si así podía lograr apaciguarse, o entrar en barrena. Una de dos.

Sus labios se separaron momentáneamente y ambos quedaron paralizados por lo que cada uno podía ver y leer en aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente. Lo suficiente para regresar por un solo seppun más pues, se dijeron que, uno más no hace ningún daño.

Vale que este segundo no fue tan casto como el anterior pero tampoco era que un poco de contacto con las puntas de sus lenguas que recorrieran, y humedecieran, sus labios podía ser llamado ir más allá.

Suerte de tener que respirar.

-… y… cuándo conseguimos… una reserva…-. Quiso saber Zoro mientras se alejaba de los labios de Robin y se apoyaba contra el respaldo. Le hacía gracia el sonido de su voz, como Robin podía lograr sofocarle con tan poco, aunque sumando todo los movimientos previos al seppun…

Robin no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosamente bella a los ojos de Zoro.

-Mientras charlabas con la recepcionista-. Entonces vio como el rostro de Zoro era surcado por su propia sonrisa dejándola algo confundida, aunque su rostro no reflejara dicha emoción.-¿Ocurre algo _Boni_-san?

-Que parece ser que al final esa situación tan poco agraciada tuvo su recompensa aunque, en comparación, creo que quien ha perdido fui yo-. Le aseguró todo serio aunque seguía teniendo ese halo de cuidado peligro.

Robin sabía lo que podía estar persiguiendo Zoro y no le importaba en absoluto que le diera alcance. Pues no sería él el único que obtuviera una recompensa por ello.

-Estás insinuando qué quieres algo a cambio de lo que tuviste que pasar-. Le dijo con ese tono que usaba cuando flirteaba con él.

-Sólo pido lo que es justo, _Oro_.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar de labios de Zoro el apellido de su identidad secreta. Era tan extraño como agradable pues, a pesar de todo, era a ella a quien se refería.

-Me parece bien-. Robin vio como el rostro de Zoro descendía, terriblemente lento, hacia el suyo dispuesto a cubrir sus labios con los de él. Justo en el último momento Robin le detuvo colocando su índice derecho sobre sus labios.-Podrás ir de compras.

A Zoro se le quedó paralizado el rostro en una mueca de sorpresa, incredulidad y pura negación de lo que había acabado de escuchar. Por supuesto que eso no hacía sino aumentar las risas por parte de Robin.

-¡¿¡Como qué de compras!?!-. Protestó Zoro saltándose el límite impuesto por Robin y acercando su rostro al de ella, dejándolo apenas a la distancia de aquel dedo índice.-¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Es qué me has visto cara de mikan o qué?

Robin se giró para ocultar su rostro contra los abdominales de Zoro siendo recompensado por las cosquillas que le provocaba dicha acción mientras seguía riéndose.

-La verdad es que habría sido mejor ir en el Shark y dejar de complicarnos la vida-. Sentenció Zoro.

Entonces vio surgir el rostro de Robin que lo miraba de una manera que no supo descifrar en aquellos momentos pero que, en el momento preciso, le llegó la iluminación para hacerlo.

-¿Es qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

No sabía lo que podía ser. Si el tono o el brillo de sus ojos. Tal vez era el bello rostro de Robin con sus mejillas algo encendidas por la pasión que compartían y que unos pocos seppun eran capaces de iluminar sus cuerpos.

-Creí que se casaban Icon R Boni y Nora Z Oro Oro-. Le dijo acertadamente.

-Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, _Boni_-san-. Robin empezó a ascender por el cuerpo de Zoro haciendo que sus cuerpos se frotasen entre ellos. Tanta fricción que la toalla… bueno, tiró la toalla, y se rindió, deslizándose hasta caer al regazo de Zoro. Robin se sentó en su regazo arrodillada entre su cuerpo.-¿No te quieres casar conmigo?

A estas alturas Zoro ya no sabía quienes estaban teniendo una conversación y quienes se encontraban escuchándola. Demasiados cambios de identidades en tan poco tiempo para el gusto y la atención de Zoro. Por supuesto que tenía que darle una respuesta pero, ¿cuál sería la acertada?

-Para eso estamos aquí sino, ni en broma habría soportado los desvaríos de esa recepcionista.

Los brazos de Robin se enroscaron en el cuello de Zoro y su rostro se acercó al del kenshi. Podían sentir los latidos del otro resonando por sus propios cuerpos.

-Dímelo, aunque sea sólo para poder escucharlo de tus labios…

Con el dorso de su mano acarició una de las mejillas de Robin que se movió acompasada a dicho movimiento. Necesitando aquel contacto, tanto como aquellas palabras que le estaba pidiendo a Zoro.

-Quiero casarme contigo aunque tenga que enfrentarme al Mundo si se atreve a oponerse a ello.

Robin le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-… exagerado…

Un sutil contacto de sus labios y Robin se separó, para sorpresa de Zoro, recogiendo la toalla y volviéndose a cubrir aquel cuerpo que tenía grabado Zoro a fuego en su memoria.

-Un día de estos…

Robin sonrió a la amenaza de Zoro.

-Lo sé… pero ahora, como te dije, vamos a tener que ir de compras.

-Y yo, como te dije, por quién me has tomado-. Protestó de mala gana. Aún por encima de divertirse tentándolo de aquella manera, va ella y ahora le sale con que tienen que ir de compras.

-Esta noche tenemos una cena con el resto de las parejas que van a casarse, así que tenemos que ir vestidos de manera elegante; de ahí lo de tener que ir de compras-. Le dijo mientras se ponía en pie ofreciéndole una buena panorámica de la parte posterior de su cuerpo y lo corta que era aquella toalla y lo ajustada que le quedaba.-Pero no te preocupes que te llevaré a dónde debes ir, _Boni_-san.

Vale, una cosa era que no le gustase pero otra muy diferente era que pensase que le tuvieran que llevar de la mano para ir de compras. No necesitaba ayuda para ello. Llevaba bastante tiempo comprando para si mismo.

-Arigatou pero no necesito ayuda. Puedo arreglármelas solo-. Por supuesto que no quería quedar como un desagradecido así que tenía una excusa para esta respuesta.-Además me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa ver lo que te vas a poner para la cena.

Robin se volvió con los brazos cruzados y su toalla pidiendo un respiro. El brillo en sus ojos aguamarina indicaba que tenía toda la situación bajo control y que era Zoro el que no se percataba de ello.

-Y no lo sabrás, _Boni_-san. Porque mi intención es llevarte de compras y luego mandarte lejos para poder ir yo de compras-. La sonrisa en el rostro de Robin era lo que había logrado colmar la paciencia de Zoro, tal y como había previsto Robin.

-Pues, como he dicho, no necesito ayuda para comprar algo de ropa-. Gruñó Zoro mientras sacaba unos fajos de berries de la maleta.-No me llevará nada de tiempo a diferencia de lo que te llevará a ti, _Oro_.

Zoro se dirigió con furia hacia la puerta que se abrió sin ofrecer ningún problema por miedo a ser arrancada de sus goznes. La voz de Robin detuvo a Zoro, a su pesar.

-¿_Boni_-san?-. Vale, se detuvo pero no se volvió hacia ella. Esto sólo hacía que la sonrisa en el rostro de Robin fuera mayor.-Procura que tu ropa sea a juego con la mía.

Esto si que logró que la mirase pero, en esta ocasión, con una mirada fulminante que Robin hizo ademán de cogerla en el aire con su mano. Con esto Zoro abandonó la habitación, eso si, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ni en broma iba a dejar la puerta abierta mientras Robin solamente llevaba encima una minúscula toalla que marcaba todo su cuerpo y no ocultaba nada de él.

_Deja de pensar en ella, su cuerpo, su voz o sus palabras… sal de aquí y cómprate esa maldita ropa cuanto antes y bébete lo que te sobre del dinero_.

Eso era lo que Zoro llamaba un buen plan de compras.

__________

Zoro llevaba un buen rato caminando y sin encontrar ni rastro de alguna tienda de ropa pero, increíblemente, eso no era lo que le estaba molestando sino dos cuestiones totalmente diferentes entre si. Una era la falta de sus katana, sentía su ausencia como si hubiera perdido uno, o ambos, de sus brazos.

_La verdad es que sin mis katana me siento como si estuviera desnudo_.

Y lo segundo era las extrañas miradas que estaba recibiendo de todo el mundo con el que se estaba cruzando. La cuestión era que era un mar de miradas diferentes entre si. Unas avergonzadas, otras de enfado, incluso había miradas como la que Zoro vio en los ojos de aquella loca del hotel. Por lo que estaba algo nervioso al temer que fuera una locura contagiosa. Tampoco es que pudiera ponerse a matar a todos ellos sólo porque le mirasen raro… ¿o si podía?

Como ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo menos a él, justo cuando se encontraba pensando en cualquier otra cosa, a excepción de en lo que debía de estar pensando, terminó por encontrarse con una tienda de ropa. Una enorme tienda de ropa que, por lo que podía verse en el escaparate, haría las delicias de Nami con la excepción de los altos precios de las prendas. Era una suerte el llevar unos cuantos fajos de dinero encima porque necesitaría una buena cantidad.

Era de esperar que, con su aspecto, llamase la atención de toda la tienda al entrar pero, con igual intensidad, también producía una sensación de rechazo ya que no tenía las pintas de alguien que pudiera permitirse el comprar en una tienda como esta.

Cuando el encargado miró para el nuevo, y potencial, cliente se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Por supuesto que lo último que quería era hacer una escena tratando de que Zoro se fuera pero, viéndose tan peligroso, no iba a ser por su propia mano ya que, para estos casos, están sus subordinadas.

-Oi, muchacha-. Llamó a una chica con un corto cabello dorado que le dejaba un par de mechones cayéndole a ambos lados de su rostro.-Líbrate de ese tipo, Niku. Se ve bien para una noche loca pero no para esta tienda.

La muchacha, que no había apartado la vista de Zoro desde el momento en que entró en la tienda, como el resto de las chicas presentes, no sabía muy bien como hacer para lograr lo que le estaban pidiendo.

-Pero, señor. ¿No es él también un cliente?-. Trató de librarse de aquella faena.-Y me llamo Nikky.

-Ya llevas suficiente tiempo trabajando aquí para saber que nuestros clientes, a pesar de venir a comprar ropa, vienen vestidos para ello. Y ahora haz lo que se te ha ordenado, Nuky.

Varias de sus compañeras le ofrecieron un silencioso apoyo aunque trataban de animarla por poder acercarse a ese cliente que mostraba mucho más de lo que fuera necesario sin necesidad de llevarlo a los probadores.

-Tranquila, chica-. Le dijo una akage.-No hagas caso y, haber si tienes suerte y puedes conseguir algo de ese cliente. Con tu santa paciencia seguro que logras algo. Con esas pintas seguro que necesita comprar todo un vestuario y te sacarás una buena comisión y, si juegas bien tus cartas, también podrías obtener un buen postre.

Aquello último logró sacarle los colores y tuvo que esperar un poco a que se le bajasen porque no podía presentarse ante un cliente, medio desnudo, toda ruborizada. Resignada, a cumplir las órdenes y de que su jefe no recordase como era su nombre, Nikky se acercó, con paso seguro, pero tembloroso, hacia donde se encontraba Zoro mirando para unas camisas demasiado floreadas para su gusto.

-… eh… yo, discúlpeme pero… bueno, me temo que tendrá… que…

Zoro se volvió hacia una Nikky que no pudo apartar la mirada del torso de Zoro, y no sólo por la cicatriz que lo cruzaba si no porque no había visto tan de cerca algo tan bien hecho, y decidió soltar su problema de golpe para no tener que repetírselo una segunda vez.

-Necesito comprar un traje para una maldita cena con el resto de los que se van a casar. Camisa y calzado-. Le dijo Zoro con total tranquilidad.-No importa el precio mientras sea algo que pueda ponerse.

Aquella revelación dejó bastante claro de quién se trataba.

-¿Es usted uno de los novios de la boda multidinaria?-. Eso lograba que la situación se volviera bastante más interesante, rimando con excitante, por poder ver lo que su futura esposa vería en cierta noche. Aunque es de suponer que ya había visto este cuerpo con anterioridad.-Y, ¿ha pensado en qué es lo que le gustaría?

Cuando las palabras: 'no importa el precio'. Surgieron de boca de Zoro, el encargado decidió que los beneficios bien valdrían el tener que encarar a un cliente tan extraño y de poco nivel social, algo que podía verse por su actitud y por su aspecto, por supuesto.

-Disculpa, Niku. Yo me encargaré de esto y tú puedes volver con lo que estabas haciendo.

-Es Nikky, señor.

Zoro no necesitaba ver para la muchacha para saber las ganas que tenía de darle un buen golpe, o una lección, a su jefe; principalmente porque, sin venirle a cuento, él también tenía ganas de partirle la cara. Vale que no puede meterse en, **más**, líos pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera imponerse sin violencia.

-Y es quién me está atendiendo así que puede perderse por ahí…-, Zoro impuso su presencia con una mirada totalmente asesina.-si lo que no quiere es perder otras cosas.

Solamente eran unas pocas palabras pero el mensaje estaba mucho más que claro y conciso. El rostro perlado de sudor del encargado dejaba ver que había entendido la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Muy bien, Nikky. Atienda a este cliente. Yo estaré en mi despacho-. Dijo mientras se alejaba con gran celeridad.

Sabía que no estaba bien pero, qué diablos, Nikky pudo permitirse una sonrisa y, una vez en su despacho, unas risas por la manera en que la habían puesto por delante de su jefe. Nunca antes ningún cliente había hecho algo así por ella.

-Arigatou-. Le agradeció con total sinceridad Nikky.

-Olvídalo y búscame lo que te dije porque no tengo todo el día-. Dijo de mala gana Zoro no gustándole mucho el que le estuvieran agradeciendo ya que le venía el recuerdo de Robin y, este momento, no era el más indicado para pensar en ella.

Aunque si en su ropa para tratar de adivinar que poder comprar y que fuera a juego con la que Robin tenía pensado comprarse. No tenía ninguna duda de que sería algo de su estilo porque, incluso Nora Z Oro Oro tenía un estilo muy del que Nico Robin podría llevar sin que resultase algo fuera de lo normal. Algo que no podía decirse de Zoro y Boni.

_Espero que en esa maldita fiesta tengan suficiente bebida para soportarla_.

-Supongo que también querrá algo para llevar ahora, señor- le dijo Nikky con la esperanza de que Zoro se cubriera el torso pues se le estaba haciendo muy difícil el mantenerse serena a su lado mientras siguiera medio desnudo.

Zoro pareció mirarla confuso por sus palabras.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Ahora fue el turno de Nikky para mostrarse reacia a decir lo que debía. Por supuesto que era su deber pero… Al final, sin mirar directamente para Zoro, le señaló su cuerpo, mientras las mejillas volvían a encenderse.

-Porque no creo que sea muy buena idea ir por la calle con tan poca ropa a pesar del calor que hace- estaba segura que, cuando se despertó esta mañana, no había pensado acabar en una situación semejante-. Podrían llegar a detenerle por… no sé, escándalo público o algo parecido.

Fue en ese momento cuando Zoro se fijó en las pintas que iba.

-¡¿¡PERO DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ROPA!?!

-¡¿Nani?!- Nikky no podía dar crédito a lo que se insinuaba-. ¿No se había dado de cuenta de cómo va vestido?

Llevaba únicamente el pantalón y no tardó nada de tiempo en recordar el motivo por el que estaba vestido, o desvestido, de esta manera. A pesar del extraño y confuso día que tuvo, esa parte, por algún motivo, húmedo y sensual motivo, seguía fresca en su memoria.

_Robin y sus dichosas duchas y baños_.

__________

En esos momentos, también en una tienda pero, a diferencia de Zoro, ya probándose uno de los posibles modelos para comprar, se encontraba Robin en el probador viendo como le sentaba uno de aquellos vestidos. A pesar de que tenía una idea bastante aproximada a lo que quería llevarse, tal vez por haber pasado demasiado tiempo de compras con Nami, tenía ganas de probarse varios de ellos a pesar de saber que no los iba a comprar. Como por ejemplo el vestido con el que se estaba viendo en el reflejo del espejo. Un minivestido blanco, corto como a ella le gustaban, en palabra de honor que llevaba dos líneas negras bordeando la zona del pecho, la de la parte superior era en encaje negro mientras que en la inferior era más una cinta negra con una hebilla elíptica de color dorado justo entre sus pechos. Había visto unas sandalias que iban a juego con este vestido y, dejándose llevar por el espíritu Nami decidió probárselos también.

_La verdad es que, únicamente, vine a buscar un vestido para esta noche pero, sé que Nami me echará una buena bronca cuando se entere de que dejé pasar esta oportunidad… en fin, ya que les he comprado todo lo que me pidieron, también puedo dedicarme algún capricho para mí. Además que también lo disfrutará más gente, como Sanji… pero, ¿también kenshi-san?_

Por supuesto que no sólo de vestidos vivían sus compras si no que también se detuvo a comprar un par de bikinis. No pudo evitar uno bastante atrevido, tal vez demasiado porque, aunque le gustaba vestir provocativamente, a la hora del baño, se mostraba algo más recatada, a pesar de ponerse escuetos bikinis, cubriéndose las piernas con pareos o llevando tops. Este era un tanga rojo con reflejos de agua cuyos bordes eran negros. La tira del tanga se dividía en dos tiras en las caderas. A parte cogió un nuevo sombrero vaquero ya que hacía tiempo que no compraba uno nuevo. Este era grisáceo y el borde de color rosa, un contraste bastante curioso pero que a Robin le gustaba.

_Suerte de tener un buen isha a bordo porque es de infarto_.

Aunque sabía cuales de sus nakama prestarían atención a su bikini y tenía bastante certeza de que Zoro no tenía porque encontrarse entre ellos. Era curioso su comportamiento respecto a su vestuario porque, como bien dejó claro con su negurije, si le gustaba verla llevando ropa, o poca ropa, pero, normalmente, actuaba como si nada de lo que vistiera le pudiera llamar ni remotamente la atención. Y eso que sus conjuntos eran de los que te hacen girar la cabeza al pasar al lado. Por eso mismo se compró también un mono de color morado que se le ajustaba como si se tratase de su propia piel, sin mangas y de amplio cuello, con una cremallera que recorría toda la parte central desde la parte superior de sus pechos hasta la parte inferior. Le encantaban los reflejos metálicos que provocaba el contacto con la luz.

Algo más que decidió comprar fue un conjunto de lencería bastante revelador al ser semitransparente, si no fuera por los dibujos de formas geométricas que se encontraban impresos, aunque también semitransparentes, que buscaban alterar a quien mirase para ella. Algo que, llevando este conjunto puesto, no tendría necesidad. También cogió unas medias de rejilla rosas pero cuyas formas eran mucho más grandes de lo habitual mostrando más piel que media. El remate eran unos zapatos rosas, como las medias, con un tacón altísimo.

_Lo que, siendo más alta que kenshi-san, le obligará a buscarme para tenerme_.

__________

Al final Zoro se encontraba de nuevo caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras llevaba, echado atrás sobre su hombro, más ropa de la que, en un principio, pensaba comprar ya que, cuando se dio cuenta también estaba comprando el traje para la boda, una boda en la que no iba a participar pero en la que, por lo visto, tenía que aparentar su presencia con todo lujo de detalles. Por lo menos podía llevar puesto lo que necesitó para sustituir a la ropa que se había dejado en el baño. Una camisa de tonalidades azules oscuras y verdosas como si fuera de camuflaje que, para no romper su último estilo, llevaba abierta y dejando a la vista su torso. A la dependiente, y toda onna que quiso dar su opinión, era como mejor le quedaba. Por supuesto que para la cena era otra cosa y llevaría la camisa abrochada. Unos zapatos, bastante semejantes a los suyos habituales, y ya podía volver para el hotel, con la esperanza de no tener que cruzarse con la lunática de la recepción.

_Tal vez podía cubrirme con algo para evitar que me reconozc…_

Zoro ya llevaba un buen trecho caminando, según su opinión, en la dirección por la que se debía encontrar el hotel pero que, por ahora, aún no lo había encontrado. A diferencia de lo que, en estos momentos, tenía delante, bueno, a su izquierda y que, sin poder evitarlo, captó su atención. ¿Y su interés?

-Tche, todo esto se está saliendo de madre si me paro a pensar sobre ello.

__________

Afortunadamente Zoro se encontraba, mucho más tarde de lo esperado pero que, por supuesto no lo admitiría nunca, de vuelta en la habitación 1929 del Hotel "Nanakusa" aunque, por decisión de Robin, cada uno se encontraba aislado para no ver como iba vestido el otro hasta que fuera la hora para ir a la cena. Por lo menos le había permitido prepararse primero y tomar una ducha antes de que ella se encerrase en el baño y a Zoro en el dormitorio.

-La verdad es que no entiendo a qué viene tanta historia si a la primera oportunidad que se presente los dejaremos atrás para seguir en la búsqueda de lo que sea que Kitetsu me anda detrás- y, hablando de la katana, las vio allí en el dormitorio. No se pudo contener y cogerlas ya que hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que las tuvo entre sus manos-. Ah, y también si encontramos algo sobre lo de esas extrañas criaturas y todo ese lío de los secuestros.

Zoro observó atentamente por la habitación para percatarse de que se encontraba a solas y sin ningún ojo espía por parte de Robin. Aunque no creía que, después de lo dicho sobre mantener la sorpresa del vestuario, fuera a romper su propia palabra. Como se veía solo pues, con mucha precaución, cogió la empuñadura de Kitetsu, eso si, preparado para soltarla de empezar todo el lugar a temblar pero, no ocurrió ni un ligerísimo temblor. Nada. Bueno, nada, no. Ningún temblor pero si ocurrió algo.

Al cerrar los ojos sintió un extraño cúmulo de sensaciones que se sucedían con rapidez una tras otra. Ahogamiento, enterrado, ¿autocombustión?, y, por supuesto, muerte causada por una katana. No podía ver nada y, lo único, era que podía sentir esas sensaciones como si las estuviera viviendo. Lo curioso es que tampoco le resultaban traumáticas a pesar de que representaban la muerte de alguien.

_Eres una katana bastante malcriada Kitetsu_.

Zoro volvió a envainar la katana mientras se puso en pie, ya que se había tumbado en la cama, viendo que, afortunadamente, el pantalón no se le había arrugado. Era lo que le faltaría para rematar este día. Tener que plancharse la ropa por haberla arrugado por baka. El pantalón era de un gris casi negro a juego con el cinturón que llevaba puesto. Uno muy simple con una simple hebilla rectangular gris. Se colocó la camisa, blanca y con su buena ristra de botones que, para su desgracia, se abotonó hasta arriba de todo. La verdad era que no sabía lo que estaba pensando al coger este conjunto ya que venía con una chaqueta verde, que no hacía juego con su cabello, ahora, negro, pero si con la corbata.

_La verdad es que me temo que voy a destrozar todo el lugar y avisar a los marines para que vengan a por mí se tengo que llevar puesto esto más de media hora_.

El recordar cuando la dependienta le mostró la corbata y, a su pesar, tener que admitir que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo debía hacer para ponérsela, anudársela, por supuesto, fue suficiente para volver sentirse avergonzado. La culpa no era suya pues un kenshi no tenía que preocuparse de esta clase de asuntos de etiqueta. Aquí la culpa podía echársela a su sensei por haberse quedado en los kimonos y no en trajes. Seguro que Kuina tuvo mucho que ver en eso porque, ni en broma iba a permitir ser vista, o exhibida, como una onna cuando era lo que más rabia le daba.

-Seguro que sabía que estaría riéndome de ella hasta que me ahogase- se dijo Zoro mientras se ponía la corbata, ya anudada-. Seguramente, a su pesar, le habría quedado muy bien el maldito vestido. Como todo lo que hacía ella.

Colocándose la chaqueta se vio en el espejo y, logrando mantener la atención a la imagen que le mostraba, no pudo evitar soltar un exagerado suspiro derrotista. No había nada que hacer. Siempre que se miraba con algo mínimamente elegante le parecía encontrarse más disfrazado que vestido.

-Incluso preferiría la ropa que me puso Robin esta mañana a la fuerza.

Porque, a pesar de haber sido una rápida elección, no cabía duda de que se veía muy bien con ella. Eso dejaba claro que no tenía ningún tipo de gusto por la ropa. Si por él fuera, iría con sus ropas habituales, o incluso como salió antes a la calle.

_Si fuera por mí… no iría en primer lugar_.

-Parezco más ridículo que ese maldito ero-kukku- Zoro se pasó la mano por su cabello que, tras la ducha, ya no se encontraba todo levantado de punta, si no como lo llevaba habitualmente. Aunque, la verdad, no había prácticamente diferencia-. ¿A qué vino ponerme el pelo negro y que rematen las puntas en azul? Por lo menos el azul se fue con la ducha… pero no el negro.

Lanzándose al ruedo, Zoro salió de la habitación y se dirigió al mini-bar en donde llenó un vaso con whisky, bueno, dos vasos por si a Robin le apetecía tomar un trago antes de tener que aguantar al resto de las parejas que, estas en verdad si, se iban a casar. Sólo fue tomar un trago para que, al volverse hacia la puerta del baño, que escuchó abrirse, se le secase la boca al contemplar a Robin.

_Ciertamente tiene un cuerpo para lucirlo y, suerte para todos, que le guste hacerlo. Aunque, si no fuera porque no me gusta actuar de esa manera, mataría a quien la estuviera mirando como hace ese maldito ero-kukku_.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, se trataba de un vestido ajustado con un escote palabra de honor que debía mantenerse en su sitio gracias a lo ajustado que era porque no tenía ninguna tira para atarse en el cuello y, cuando Robin dio un giro para mostrar como le quedaba por entero, mostró su espalda expuesta a media altura. Nada que ver con el vestido que se puso en la Kame shima, pues aquel le llegaba justo a la altura del final de su espalda dejando entrever el inicio de su trasero. De largo le llegaba, por delante, a medio camino por encima de las rodillas mientras que, por detrás, llegaba, casi, a rozar el suelo. Los zapatos, con altos tacones, eran a juego con el color del vestido, un vino muy oscuro con algunos reflejos. El bordillo del vestido llevaba una sucesión de lacitos rojos que también se encontraban recorriendo su escote deteniéndose al final de sus pechos, en sus costados. Y, para rematar semejante vestuario, llevaba unos guantes largos que se detenían antes de llegarle al codo, teniendo también aquellos lacitos rojos. En definitiva, estaba espectacular.

Su cabello, a pesar del color morado que llevaba, volvía a ser el habitual de siempre. Igual a como lo llevaba Zoro. En eso si que parecían haber estado de acuerdo. Caminando hacia Zoro se detuvo en medio de la sala cogiéndose las manos a la espalda y mirando hacia Zoro, por increíble que pudiera parecer, con aire tímido pero coqueto.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece, _Boni-chan_?- Robin le lanzó una seductora mirada con sus profundos ojos azules que casi llegó a paralizar el corazón de Zoro-. ¿Me sienta bien este conjunto?

Y, tal y como Robin había esperado, a pesar de que albergaba cierta esperanza de que no fuera así, Zoro se encogió de hombros mientras daba cuenta del resto de su whisky.

-Supongo que te sienta bien. No te lo habrías puesto si no fuera así, ¿verdad?

Robin se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Zoro y, cogiendo el segundo vaso de whisky, se lo bebió, para sorpresa del kenshi, de un solo trago. Aquello lo dejó bastante sorprendido porque, aunque sabía que ella gustaba del alcohol, nunca la vio beber de semejante manera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo obteniendo una sincera respuesta, _Boni-chan_?

-Supongo que si- dijo Zoro antes de añadir algo más con una media sonrisa-, ¿no es después de casados cuándo se guardan los secretos?

Aquello logró que el rostro de Robin se relajase ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa para disfrute de Zoro. Le encantaban las sinceras sonrisas de Robin.

-¿Por qué no parecen gustarte mis vestidos? Recuerdo ahí atrás, en Kame shima en donde tampoco mostraste ningún tipo de reacción, o interés, por mí, ni por el vestido que llevaba puesto- Zoro no podía creer que hubiera traído el mismo recuerdo en el que había pensado hacía un momento.

-Que no actúe como un ero-kukku no quiere decir que no me guste lo que vistes pero te advierto que no esperes de mí otro tipo de reacción que la que me es propia.

Robin se acercó hasta eliminar toda la distancia que los separaba. Su mano trazando el contorno de la chaqueta de Zoro antes de hacer lo propio con el interior, justo sobre su torso cubierto por la camisa.

-No es que espere que cambies de manera de ser pero, a toda chica le gusta saber que la persona que una quiere le gusta lo que lleva puesto, cubriendo su cuerpo… o exponiéndolo para sus ojos- Robin acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha de Zoro para susurrarle al oído-. Tampoco es que busque la misma reacción que con mi negurije, por lo menos no en público.

Robin se alejó de Zoro manteniendo su mano sobre su cuerpo todo lo que le permitía la distancia. Nunca se separaron porque Zoro la cogió de la muñeca y la volvió a atraer hacia él.

-Creo que deberíamos ir cogidos del brazo- dijo Zoro mientras hacía lo que decía, entrelazando su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de ella. En el sitio de sus katana.

-¿Temes que me escape?- le preguntó divertida Robin.

Pero Zoro, por unos momentos, parecía mortalmente serio y Robin no podía estar completamente segura si se trataba de una reacción a sus palabras o la causa fuera otra que desconocía. Entonces Zoro se puso frente a Robin y, si cabe, parecía más nervioso que nunca.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te he provocado demasiado?- le preguntó tratando de aligerar la tensión en Zoro.

-Todo esto de la boda- Robin sonrió y a punto estuvo de decir algo pero Zoro se lo impidió levantando su mano izquierda. Robin se quedó en silencio, no por el gesto de Zoro si no porque en esa mano llevaba una cajita aterciopelada-, ya sé que es algo que te sacaste para poder avanzar a la próxima shima pero, si en verdad debemos parecer a punto de casarnos… pues, bueno… ¿no deberías llevar un anillo o algo así?

Un anillo de pedida. El de compromiso.

-Deberíamos llevarlos ambos…

La voz de Robin se le cortó cuando Zoro abrió aquella cajita y mostró un par de anillos de pedida. Eran unos simples aros de oro blanco pero que llevaban engarzados una sucesión de zafiros y esmeraldas en un tercio del anillo, en su parte frontal. No era muy ostentoso y si agradable a la vista. A Robin le gustaba a pesar de haber visto anillos más valiosos en su vida.

-… el guante…- pero Robin le alzó la mano en petición para que se lo pusiera en su mano izquierda. Zoro había visto fotografías en la tienda y sabía en que dedo debía colocarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír algo nervioso antes de romper el momento al hablar-. Más vale tarde que nunca.

-Ciertamente- Robin puso la mano con el anillo ante ella incapaz de creerse que Zoro le hubiera puesto un anillo de compromiso. Vale que se trataba de un falso compromiso pero, como suele decirse, la intención es lo que cuenta-, habría sido bastante embarazoso el responder a los por qués de que no llevásemos nuestros anillos- Robin cogió el anillo de Zoro y se lo colocó. Era, en parte, otra sorpresa el que los anillos fueran del tamaño correcto-. Vaya, tienes buen ojo para acertar con el tamaño de mi dedo.

-Lo que pasa es que he pensado mucho en cortarte a trocitos y eso implicaba también tus dedos- Zoro le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa-. Dije que no soy como ese ero-kukku pero, eso no quiere decir que no sepa cualquiera de tus medidas por motivos… llamémosles de espacio. No siempre se tiene a mano lo necesario para guardar los trozos de alguien recién desmembrado.

Robin le dedicó la misma sonrisa que tenía Zoro en su rostro mientras le dio un sencillo beso en la mejilla al kenshi.

-Pues si que hacemos muy buena pareja porque, exactamente, yo pensé en lo mismo en el momento de haber sido aceptada como nakama.

Con sus brazos entrelazados se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación, Zoro dejó la cajita al lado de los vasos vacíos de whisky. Cuando dejó pasar a Robin se sorprendió al encontrársela llevando, en su mano libre, la derecha, a Wadou Ichimonji.

-¿Pero qué…?

Ahora fue el turno de Robin para reírse ligeramente con ese tono juvenil.

-Una onna nunca tiene suficientes accesorios para llevar en ciertos días señalados- Robin se puso frente a Zoro y girando una vuelta completa mientras llevaba la katana cruzada sobre su pecho-. ¿No me digas qué me sienta mal?

La verdad era que le quedaba perfecta y Zoro no podía sentirse más dichoso porque sus dos Mundos encajaran tan bien juntos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo Zoro sonriéndole burlonamente-. Si la cogiste será porque sabías que te quedaría bien llevarla. Además- Zoro cogió a Robin por la cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo. Su mano se deslizó por aquellas curvas-, así podré tener, otra vez, mi mano sobre… una katana- le susurró divertido Zoro.

-Pero para ello- Robin alejó la katana para que Zoro tuviera que seguir trazando camino sobre las curvas de ella-, primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

-Existen Destinos peores- susurró Zoro mientras sus labios se acercaron hasta sellarse con un beso.

__________

La verdad era que Zoro no tenía ningunas ganas de ir pues podían haber puesto cualquier tipo de excusa para ello. Claro que hacerlo sólo haría llamar la atención sobre ellos y eso era algo que no necesitaban. Por ello, ya que no había ninguna salida, esperaba que, por lo menos, hubiera buena bebida.

-Espero que no empiecen a preguntarnos cosas porque no tengo la intención de contestar ninguna pregunta- le avisó de antemano a Robin que sonrió a las palabras de Zoro.

-Pero esa sería la manera de ser de kenshi-san- dijo Robin.

Zoro le ofreció una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pues será que tenemos mucho más en común de lo que pensaba. Lo mejor es dejarnos ver un poco, beber algo y luego retirarnos a nuestra habitación.

La verdad era que no resultaba muy difícil actuar como una pareja, a pesar de lo que Zoro se había imaginado. Ni siquiera el hecho de caminar agarrados del brazo le resultaba extraño o embarazoso.

_Mejor deja todo lo __**embarazoso**__ lejos de todo esto y actúa como se supone que debes hacerlo. Y no te preocupes si amenazas a alguien con matarlo porque eso es otra cosa que tienes en común_.

-Oh, pero de esa manera no podré presumir mucho de prometido, _Boni-san_. Y para eso, principalmente, se trata esta reunión- le explicó Robin.

-¡¿Nani?!- aquello si que dejó helado a Zoro-. ¿No me digas que es para algo tan absurdo como eso?- pero Robin no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio mientras seguían caminando hacia la sala en donde se celebraba el encuentro con el resto de parejas-. Oi, oi, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Por supuesto pero me dijiste que no te lo dijera, ¿verdad, _Boni-san_?- una sombra pasó por la mirada de Zoro pero, a Robin, no hizo si no sacarle una sonrisa. Así era ella-. No te preocupes, que sólo vamos a estar el tiempo necesario.

Aquello tranquilizó a Zoro hasta que se dio de una posibilidad.

-¿Y si debemos estar todo el tiempo?

-Bueno, todo el que sea necesario, _Boni-san_- le confirmó con total tranquilidad.

Zoro parecía más que se dirigía al patíbulo que a una reunión, o pequeña fiesta, de celebración para las parejas que se iban a casar en la siguiente shima, en donde debían dirigirse los dos Mugiwara…

_Pero, sólo, para poder ir hasta la siguiente, que no se te olvide ese pequeño detalle_.

-… necesito un trago…

-Yo también- le acompañó Robin divertida por la actitud derrotada de Zoro.

Y, entre tanto comentario catastrofista, llegaron a la puerta que llevaba al salón de la reunión. Por lo que, preparados o no, había llegado el momento para conocer, y confraternizar, con el resto de las parejas.

Podía escucharse el sonido de las voces a través de la puerta y, por un instante, Zoro había llegado a pensar que podrían pasar totalmente desapercibidos y lograr que el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible.

Se equivocó.

Sólo fue el abrir la puerta para que las voces se quedaran en silencio y toda la atención se dirigiera a su entrada. Como no, eran la última pareja en llegar y, por tanto, la que sufriría la mirada de todos. Zoro no mostró ninguna reacción ante aquel asalto, mucho menos lo hizo Robin, si no que entraron, y se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, como si no estuvieran siendo seguidos por todos aquellos pares de ojos.

Por lo menos les habían devuelto algo por someterles a un juicio masivo y era que, se podía ver, como los nervios los estaban atenazando. Seguramente les habrían llegado las noticias de su encuentro con aquel kaizoku que trató de secuestrar a Vivi o, tal vez, simplemente, era que les ponía muy nervioso el ver a Robin con una katana en la mano. Su frialdad no hacía si no empeorar la situación.

-La verdad es que no puedo esperar- le dijo Zoro, refiriéndose a poder marcharse de allí, mientras la ayudaba con la silla.

-Vamos, vamos, _Boni-san_- la voz de Robin volvía a tener ese tono divertido y malicioso tan propio de ella-. Seguro que puedes esperar hasta la noche… la noche de bodas.

Zoro habría recibido un comentario como este con mala cara, seguramente con un gruñido y ligeramente ruborizado. En cambio, Icon R. Boni solamente miró para ella dedicándole una media sonrisa y una mirada que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Robin sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-Mientras tanto te diviertas torturándome con vestidos como el que llevas puesto, ¿es qué quieres matarme?

-Esperaré para luego de la boda. Porque estoy segura de que daré una buena viuda, _Boni-san_- Robin le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras le tanteaba con la katana cerca del cuello-. ¿No lo creen así?

Robin recorrió con una mirada a todos los presentes y pudo comprobar su nerviosismo aunque, entremezclado con este, también podía ver que a la mayoría les resultaban más que agradables a la vista. Tanto los hombres como las onna miraban para ellos dos con interés.

_A días de casarse. Supongo que hasta que se confirme la unión aún hay tiempo para mucho más que mirar_.

Afortunadamente, para Zoro, no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta directa, contentándose con murmullos y sonidos varios. Aprovechó para desabrochar el botón de su chaqueta.

-Será mejor que yo guarde la katana, Oro- Zoro le ofreció la mano para que le diera a Wadou-. Que a esta mesa no le sienta bien el rojo.

La amenaza velada de una masacre sangrienta no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Robin no pudo evitar ahogar una risita ante aquel _ataque_ por parte de Zoro.

-Está bien, _Boni-san_- Robin le hizo entrega de la katana y pudo sentir como cambiaba la intensidad en Zoro. Aprovechó ese momento, en el cual el kenshi se encontraba totalmente alerta, para provocarle. Agarrándole de la muñeca le acercó hasta ella, dejando sus rostros apenas separados por una sutil palabra-. Pero, como ya te he dicho en varias ocasiones, el rojo siempre conjunta con todo- le dijo junto a un suave seppun que acarició sus labios-. Mmmm… no sé tú, _Boni-san_, pero a mí me ha dado sed.

Realmente era muy buena logrando manipularle con relativa facilidad aunque, a favor de Zoro, era que no le desagradaba el ser manipulado por estas causas. Agarrando una botella de vino le indicó a Robin si quería.

-¿Es dulzón?- preguntó inocentemente Robin.

Si había algún doble sentido en esas palabras, Zoro no quiso entrar a réplica. En vez de eso, agarró la botella y le dio un buen trago. La cara que puso confirmaba lo dicho por Robin.

-Demasiado dulce sería- Zoro le echó un ojo a una botella de biiru y, esta vez sin esperar a que Robin le dijera algo, le llenó un largo vaso ignorando la copa-. Así estarás más fresca, aunque no se puede decir que lo necesites.

Robin y Zoro hicieron chocar, vaso y botella respectivamente, antes de tomar un trago que, por la cara de plenitud de Robin, le sentó bastante bien.

-Itadakimasu- dijo Zoro antes de ponerse a comer ignorando al resto de parejas que se encontraban a la mesa.

-Vamos, _Boni-san_, no te matarán unos pocos modales.

La mirada de Zoro no se apartó de la meshi y la bebida.

-Pero puedo matar por ellos- se burló sonriendo de manera diabólica.

-Gomennasai, normalmente tiene mejores modales- se disculpó Robin y, sin dejar tiempo a réplica, continuó hablando-. Aunque primero siempre mata a los demás comensales- se rió Robin tan sinceramente que incluso Zoro miró para ella de reojo.

Zoro trató de ignorar a todos los presentes y hacerle caso, únicamente, a la bebida para ver si, de esta manera, el tiempo pasaba más rápido. Si Robin quería entablar conversación con los demás pues podía hacerlo, él no era nadie para impedírselo pero que no contase con él para intervenir en la conversación. El paso de los minutos parecía dar fe que así iba a ser. Que Robin no iba a molestarle para tratar de meterle en las conversaciones. Le daba igual la vida de cada una de aquellas personas y los motivos que les llevaban a casarse. Lo único importante que tenían era que formaban parte del paso que tenían que dar para poder cambiar de shima.

El tiempo pasó de golpe. Tan entretenido se encontraba Zoro con un trago y el contacto de Wadou que no se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado más de una hora y la comida estaba llegando a su final. Por desgracia que el final era de una particularidad que no le iba a gustar a Zoro.

_Pero será muy interesante verlo tratar con una situación semejante_.

A pesar de aparentar estar perdido en sus pensamientos, o medio dormido, en el momento en que Robin se puso en pie, Zoro volvió su mirada hacia ella. En la mente del kenshi sólo parecía haber una única cosa.

-¿Ya podemos marcharnos de aquí, Nora?- le preguntó con desinterés, ocultando, muy bien, las ganas de volver a su cuarto y que el tiempo pasara lo necesario para que pudieran irse a su siguiente destino en esta extraña búsqueda.

-Aún nos queda por hacer algo, _Boni-san_- Robin le ofreció la mano que, con ciertas sospechas, Zoro tomó poniéndose en pie. Por lo menos podía estar agradecido de tener a Wadou consigo-. Permíteme.

Aunque cuanto antes lo piense, antes la pierde.

Robin cogió a Wadou y se acercó a Zoro disfrutando de la confusión que podía verse, en el fondo, de sus ojos. Eso era lo que pasaba por estar ignorando las conversaciones que se sucedieron en la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- mientras preguntaba, Zoro podía ver como el resto de parejas también abandonaban la mesa pero no la sala. En su lugar se dirigían al medio de… ¿una pista de baile?-. Oh, no. No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando.

-No sé, espera un momento- Robin acercó su rostro al de Zoro y miró con gran intensidad en los ojos del kenshi. Al poco rato la sonrisa en el rostro de Robin se hizo luminosa-. Si, tienes toda la razón. ¿Miedo?

Zoro se puso todo rígido cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros compases de una música de lentos movimientos. Sus sospechas se encontraban bien fundadas.

-¡Es el maldito baile nupcial!- rumió Zoro entre dientes.

-Así es, _Boni-san_, pero creo que lo llaman, ahora, solamente, el baile nupcial. Supongo que debían creer que lo de _maldito_ les podía traer mala suerte a las futuras parejas de recién casados- se burló Robin, que parecía estar disfrutando el momento, para desgracia de Zoro.

-¿No estarán esperando que nosotros… que yo…?- las dificultades por poner en palabras los temores de Zoro no hacían si no más y más gracia a Robin. Sabía que la comida iba a tener sus momentos pero esto rebasaba todas sus expectativas-. ¿Verdad?

-Pues me parece que, como formamos parte del grupo de parejas que se van a casar, esperarán que también realicemos el baile nupcial- Robin podía sentir el pulso desorbitado de Zoro teniéndole cogido de la mano. Ya se había divertido y era momento para lanzarse una soga a Zoro y rescatarle, aunque con cuidado no vaya a usarla para colgarse-. No te preocupes, _Boni-san_, puedo decirles que me encuentro mal y no puedo… bailar, ¿a dónde…?

No ocurría muchas veces pero, cuando lo hacía, era un momento para guardar en la memoria. Cuando Nico Robin se quedaba sin palabras.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que te dijera algo que nadie más sabía?- le dijo en voz baja, murmurando, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para poder decir estas palabras.

-… lo recuerdo…- como se tenía que morder la lengua Robin para no llegar a decirle el apodo de Zoro-. ¿Por… qué?

Ante el asombro, incredulidad, estupefacción y, ante todo, fascinación, Zoro la atrajo contra su cuerpo llevando su mano izquierda, que sujetaba a Wadou, a su espalda mientras le mantenía cogida su mano derecha, la cual tenía completamente estirada y ponía su derecha sobre la cintura de Robin.

Todas estas acciones porque Zoro estaba bailando con Robin.

-Si dices algo de esto- le susurró Zoro al oído de Robin que aún seguía perpleja por lo que estaba sucediendo-. Por mucho que me pueda doler, **¡¡te mato!!**- la reacción de Robin no fue la que se esperaba, si es que esperaba alguna, pues se echó totalmente sobre Zoro hundiendo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ahora era su turno para sentirse desconcertado. En su voz se denotaba preocupación-. ¿Estás bien?- su susurrante pregunta recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de ella, a pesar de que seguía teniendo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zoro.

Pero, ese, no fue el único movimiento que sintió Zoro procedente de Robin. Había algo más, al principio se trataba de algo sutil pero que, muy pronto, dio paso a algo más evidente. Un algo que empezó a tener una réplica en Zoro, por supuesto que, totalmente, opuesta.

-¿Te estás riendo?- pero la respuesta de Robin a esta pregunta fue una negación sobre el hombro de Zoro. Desgraciadamente también se pudo escuchar un ligero sonido burbujeante que no podía ser otra cosa que…-. ¡¡Te estás riendo!!

Zoro no había alzado mucho la voz aunque daba igual pues, a su alrededor, existía un espacio en el que ninguna de las otras parejas se atrevía a entrar porque eso los acercaría demasiado a ellos dos.

Robin parecía haberse controlado, si es que en algún momento no lo hubiera estado, y se apartó del cuerpo de Zoro para que pudiera verla directamente a los ojos y que, de esta manera, supiera que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Aunque, viniendo de una experta manipuladora y que era capaz de mentir con una asombrosa facilidad, podía resultar algo difícil de creer.

-Yo no…- pero fue lo máximo que pudo decir Robin antes de apretar los labios y bajar la mirada. Zoro no sabía si sentirse avergonzado por esto o dichoso por ser capaz de llevar a Robin a un estado tan libre-… gomen…

Zoro la volvió a coger, aunque esta vez le hizo apoyar el rostro sobre su hombro desde el principio. Robin, a pesar de saber en que situación se encontraban, no pudo evitar un ligero rubor, el mismo que tenía Zoro en sus mejillas pero que quedaba oculto por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y porque nadie se atrevía a mirarles directamente.

-Da igual- le dijo Zoro con voz tranquila-, pues esto es algo que nunca se repetirá otra vez.

A Robin no le parecía bien que eso fuera así, no pudiendo evitar el provocarle.

-¿Ni en nuestra boda?

Aquello logró poner en tensión a Zoro pero se recuperó bastante más rápido de lo esperado.

-Esto es una vez en la vida- pero, a pesar de sus palabras, seguían bailando sin percatarse de nada más que de ellos mismos.

-Debo conocer a tu sensei algún día porque hay muchas cosas por las que debo darle las gracias- le dijo Robin logrando mirar a Zoro a la cara sin romper a reír.

-Yo no diría que _agradecer_ fuera la palabra que se debería utilizar por esto.

Robin detuvo el baile y se quedó parada ante Zoro antes de acercarse lo suficiente para, de manera delicada, pasarle las por los hombros y quitarle la chaqueta que se deslizó por su espalda siendo recogida por la mano izquierda de Zoro. Con su maliciosa sonrisa le aflojó la corbata que le quedó totalmente deshecha quedándole colgando desde el cuello de la camisa.

-Dime una sola cosa- la voz de Robin sonaba sensual y atrayente-, ¿estás cansado?

Zoro alzó una ceja sugestivamente.

-Es que hay algo que me gustaría hacer… esta noche- las manos de Robin, a pesar de llevar a Wadou en su izquierda, se deslizaron por el torso de Zoro-. Creo que te falta algo- antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Robin le abrió la camisa, con tal destreza que ni un solo botón fue arrancado, dejando expuesto el torso de Zoro con su enorme cicatriz cruzándolo-. Ahora si, ahora te ves perfecto. Deliciosamente apetecible.

Robin lo agarró por la corbata atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras Zoro la cogía por la cintura haciendo lo propio, o impidiendo que pudiera pensárselo dos veces y apartarse. Por suerte, para ambos, ninguno cambió de opinión y sus labios se juntaron en un seppun dulce y lleno de pasión. Podían sentir como sus cuerpos se apretaban uno contra el otro. Los generosos pechos de Robin contra el duro torso de Zoro mientras aquella mano, sobre la cintura de la koukogakusha, la atraía más y más cerca, si eso fuera, físicamente, posible.

Cuando sus labios se separaron pudo escucharse, a oídos de Zoro, la susurrante voz de Robin en toda su fogosidad.

-¿Nos vamos?

Zoro se había dado de cuenta de que, desde que la sacó a la pista, Robin había dejado de llamarle Boni, como si quisiera que todo esto que estaban experimentando fuera para ellos dos, Robin y Zoro, y no para Nora y Boni. Aunque tampoco perdió la compostura por completo ya que tampoco le llamaba kenshi-san.

-Cuando quieras- Zoro le sonrió con su diabólica sonrisa-. Tú diriges.

Y, tal como le había dicho, Zoro se dejó llevar por Robin que seguía bien agarrada, ahora mutuamente, por la cintura. Sus pasos resonaban por pasillos desconocidos pero a Zoro no le importaba mucho a dónde pudieran estar yendo, lo único importante era que se encontraba con Robin. Si, en estos momentos ella tenía todo lo que pudiera querer o necesitar. Una suerte que tuviera a Wadou en la mano.

_Un momento, esto no es un pasillo desconocido. Es el que lleva a…_

-Nuestra habitación- anunció Robin con un brillo travieso en su mirada.

Detuvo, con una mano sobre el pecho, el avance de Zoro mientras ella abría la puerta. Caminando hacia atrás atrajo al interior del cuarto a Zoro arrastrándolo por la corbata que se iba deslizando, al no haber apenas resistencia, por el cuello de la camisa. Al pasar al interior de la habitación, Zoro cerró la puerta, con una mano, sin ni siquiera mirar para ella. Sus ojos, solamente, miraban para Robin.

-Y ¿ahora qué es lo que te apetece hacer?- le dijo Zoro sin perder aquella sonrisa que estaba logrando flaquear las fuerzas de Robin.

Ella le dio la espalda mientras caminaba, con lentos movimientos, hacia el dormitorio, logrando que los ojos de Zoro no perdieran ni un solo gesto que hacía. Su mirada fija en ella hasta que le miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió antes de desaparecer en aquel cuarto siendo Wadou lo último que pudo ver.

-¿Vienes?

La voz de Robin era un canto atrayente y Zoro sabía que no era causado por la ingesta de alcohol porque ninguno de los dos había bebido tanto aunque, si ella hubiera bebido lo que él, entonces, si que habría que estar preocupado. Pero no fue así. Ella se encontraba lúcida y consciente de sus actos.

-Sumimasen, necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí- dijo Robin desde el interior del cuarto.

Zoro ya no se lo pensó más, porque no había nada que pensar. Ambos eran adultos y podían hacer lo que quisieran y si ambos querían lo mismo pues, mejor que mejor. Cuando entró en el dormitorio se dio de cuenta de que, al final, no estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-¿En qué puedo… ayudarte?- lo que veía ante él le había dejado más que confuso a Zoro.

Le había vuelto a manipular con la misma sencillez de siempre aunque, esta vez, no vino con un enrojecimiento de sus mejillas incluido.

-Ya que te ofreces, me gustaría que llevases todo esto al Shark- le dijo Robin señalando un montón de bolsas de todos los tamaños imaginables.

-Pero ¿qué se supone que es todo eso?- Zoro no daba crédito a lo que veía. Vale que tuvieran que ir de compras pero no hacía falta desvalijar la ciudad como parecía que Robin había hecho-. Y yo que creía que esa bruja era una compradora compulsiva. Tal vez pasa demasiado tiempo con ella.

Robin se rió del comentario del kenshi.

-No te preocupes que no es para mí. Se tratan de las compras, _a las que nos presentamos voluntarios_, de nuestros nakama- Robin aún seguía llevando su vestido de noche-. Seguro que podríamos acabar con un solo viaje.

-¿En serio?- la duda en la voz de Zoro no se perdía por el camino-. No esperarás qué lleve todo eso de una vez yo solo.

-Por supuesto que no lo llevarás tu solo- Robin le mostró un par de bolsitas que llevaba en su mano izquierda-. Hay varias compras delicadas con las que hay que tener cuidado.

Ya sabía Zoro, desde que supo que tenía que ir a esa comida, que iba a ser una noche que nunca olvidaría, por varios motivos, pero sólo unos pocos resultaban agradables que recordar.

-Acabemos cuanto antes.

-Lo último que nos faltaba era tener un paseo nocturno para rematar una noche agradable y llena de sorpresas.

Zoro miró para ella y no sabía muy bien si quería hacerla callar o besarla allí mismo arrojándola a la cama. Claro que podía tener ambas cosas al tiempo.

-Si, acabar siendo la mula de carga de esos baka es la manera perfecta para acabar la noche.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 12: Última noche.**

______________________________

Bueno, Zoro ha podido sobrevivir a este día pero, el hacerlo, solamente ha servido para acercar el día más Feliz de la Vida de una pareja. O eso es lo que se dice.

Zoro bailando, venga, ¿es qué alguien puede dudar de que Zoro no sepa bailar? Otra cosa es que pueda soportar las miradas de sus nakama pero, cuando no están, es todo mucho más sencillo. Aunque Robin a punto estuvo de provocar una tragedia; pero, ahora, ya sabe algo de Zoro que nadie más sabe, a parte de su sensei.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por estos lectores sin miedo al teclado:

**Gabe Logan.**

**Erk92.**

**Silber D. Wolf:** Espero que las ansias por este capítulo hayan podido ser saciadas con otros fics mientras se aguantaba la espera. Gomennasai por la tardanza. Mi culpa.

**Luminos:** Espero que los fics que hubo durante la espera hayan podido mantener esa soga bien guardada en el cajón ;P Oh, si. Vivi se va con la historia aprendida de principio a fin, y mucho más. ¿Boda? Bueno, es la manera más sencilla para poder cruzar de isla sin que se les echen encima. Y más divertida.

**Naye:** Me alegro de que te siga gustando el fic. Y, salvando las distancias, procuro mantener las personalidades al máximo porque, si no, no serían los personajes que todos queremos. El viaje fue en barco pero Robin manejaba a distancia, vía Hana Hana no mi, el shark para no perderlo. Hahahahaha las prioridades ya las has visto en este capítulo. Si es que siempre piensan en lo mismo y siempre se equivocan hehehehe

Muchas gracias a todos por los **REVIEWS** y espero seguir recibiendo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido entre capítulos.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Dorobou Neko**: La Gata Ladrona, La Gata Seductora.

**Gomennasai**: Lo lamento mucho.

**Oroka**: Estúpida.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Gomen**: Perdón.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Nanakusa:** Las siete flores primaverales.

**Ramu**: Ron.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Mikan**: Mandarina.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Isha**: Médico.

**Negurije**: Salto de cama.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Sensei**: Maestro.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kame shima**: Isla Tortuga.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Itadakimasu**: Gracias por los alimentos.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Sumimasen**: Lo siento.

Aquí se termina el glosario y el capítulo de este fic.

Agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia y Domou Arigatou para todos los que me siguen dejando **REVIEWS** y a todos los que hayan dejado alguno en algún capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
